Harry Potter Die Jagd
by Federwisch
Summary: Meine Version von HP7 Nachdem das Original inzwischen erschienen ist, kann es zu Überschneidungen kommen. Keine Spoiler! Ich halte mich an mein Konzept, das inzwischen 2 Jahre alt ist.
1. Prolog

**Hier folgt noch einmal eine letzte Warnung. Ich habe begonnen, diese Geschichte zu schreiben, als ich damit fertig war Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz zu lesen. Folglich ist sie voll mit Spoilern. Jedem, der sich das Buch noch nicht zu Gemüte geführt hat, kann ich nur raten, genau jetzt auf „Seite zurück" zu klicken, da bereits dieses erste Kapitel den Lesespaß an JKR's sechstem Buch ziemlich vermiesen kann. Ich hoffe, hiermit habe ich nicht sämtliche Leser vertrieben :-)**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 1**

**Prolog**

Wie automatisch hob der junge Mann den linken Arm. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte Harry, dass es zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht war. Beziehungsweise, er hätte es ihm gezeigt, wenn er auf das Zifferblatt geachtet hätte. Aber in den letzten zwei Stunden hatte Harry mit Sicherheit einige hundert Mal auf seine Uhr geschaut und inzwischen nahm er es kaum noch wahr. Doch sein Innerstes sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit war. Bald – aber noch nicht.

Alles war vorbereitet. Seit dem vorzeitigen Ende des letzten Schuljahres, war sein Plan herangereift und er hatte Hogwarts noch nicht ganz verlassen, als er mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen hatte. Ein leichter Stich durchfuhr den jungen Zauberer. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, warum das Schuljahr vorzeitig beendet worden war. Dumbledore – Harry versuchte sich vorzustellen, was der alte Zauberer von seinem Vorhaben halten würde. Warscheinlich nicht besonders viel. Harry konnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf förmlich hören. Und nicht nur diese. Auch die Stimmen seiner Freunde schienen sich mit Gewalt Gehör verschaffen zu wollen. Ron, Hermine und natürlich Ginny – er wusste, dass sie alle es nicht verstehen würden. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war seine größte angst, dass sie es am Ende eben doch verstanden. Doch was würde es ändern? Sie würden ihm helfen wollen. Sie hatten ihm immer geholfen. Aber damit würde es jetzt vorbei sein in – und wieder schaute er auf die Uhr – genau acht Minuten.

Harry schaute sich um. Es war eine dunkele, sternlose Nacht. Wolken hatten sich vor dem sichelförmigen Mond zusammengezogen. Sichelförmiger Mond – selbst dieser Ausdruck erinnerte ihn an den ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er vor gerade mal etwas mehr als einem Jahr einen fast unbändigen Zorn gegen Albus Dumbledore verspürt hatte. Er hatte in seinem Büro gestanden und den Professor angeschrieen, hatte herumrandaliert und mit Einrichtungsgegenständen um sich geworfen. Und was hatte Dumbledore getan? Er war ruhig geblieben. Er war immer ruhig geblieben. Selbst im Angesicht des Todes war er so verdammt ruhig gewesen. Erst im letzten Moment hatte er seinen wohl schlimmsten Fehler erkannt. Snape – Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Seit seinem ersten Schuljahr hatte er seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und später für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verdächtigt. Wie hatte es sein können, dass Albus Dumbledore, der wohl mächtigste Zauberer der Gegenwart auf ihn hereingefallen war? Nein, nicht der Gegenwart. Es hinterließ einen üblen Nachgeschmack, aber der mächtigste Zauberer der Gegenwart hieß jetzt Lord Voldemort.

Nach so langer Zeit hatte Tom Riddle triumphiert. Auch, wenn er es nicht selbst getan hatte. Einer seiner Diener war es gewesen. Und noch dazu einer, der gar nicht dafür vorgesehen gewesen war. Snape – schon dieses Wort klang nach Bosheit. Immer wieder war ihm gesagt worden, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand. Von Dumbledore, von Mad Eye, von Mr Weasley, ja selbst Sirius hatte daran geglaubt, dass Snape auf der Seite des Ordens stand.

Harry blieb stehen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er vollkommen in Gedanken losgelaufen war. Doch genau hierher hatte er kommen wollen, und als er sich umwandte, was er zwei hüpfende Lichtpunkte, die sich ihm näherten. In der Richtung aus der sie kamen, lag der Fuchsbau. Das wusste Harry; sehen konnte er es jedoch nicht, so undurchdringlich war die Finsternis. Und die Lichtpunkte mussten zwei erleuchtete Zauberstäbe sein. Ron, Hermine und Ginny – wobei Ginny mit ihren knapp sechzehn Jahren während der Ferien nicht zaubern durfte und so den erleuchteten Zauberstäben ihres Bruders und seiner Freundin folgte.

Harry setzte sich auf die alte Bank, die am Stamm der riesigen Fichte, einige hundert Meter vom Fuchsbau entfernt stand. Hier hatten sie sich verabredet. Nun ja, Harry hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich pünktlich vor Mitternacht hier einfinden sollten. Er hatte ihnen nicht gesagt, worum es ihm ging und sie hatten nicht weiter gefragt. Ihnen war klar gewesen, dass es etwas wichtiges sein musste. Schließlich war dies eine besondere Nacht.

Jetzt konnte man hören, dass die drei miteinander sprachen. Eigentlich sprachen nur Ron und Hermine. Was das Thema war konnte Harry nur erahnen, doch das fiel ihm nicht sonderlich schwer. Ohne es zu wollen, musste er lächeln. Die beiden hatten sich nicht verändert. Seit dem Moment, als Hermine auf ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Fahrt im Hogwarts Express auf der suche nach Nevilles Kröte Trevor in ihr Abteil gekommen war, lagen sich die beiden in den Haaren. Der Tag, an dem die beiden aufhören würden zu streiten, war der Tag, an dem die Erde aufhören würde sich zu drehen, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Und noch etwas war sich Harry ganz sicher: Ohne die beiden hätte er die letzten sechs Jahre nicht überstanden. Nicht nur, dass er bei einer halben duzend Gelegenheiten getötet worden wäre, er wäre auch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit vollkommen durchgedreht ohne die Überlegenheit von Hermines Verstand und der Tatsache, dass Ron zu ihm stand, was immer er auch tat; wie dumm und ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg es auch war.

Harry dachte daran, was er jetzt wieder vorhatte. Er hatte nicht mit seinen Freunden darüber gesprochen. Sie hätten es versucht ihm auszureden. Nicht nur Hermine. Diesmal hätte sich Ron auf ihre Seite gestellt. Er hätte alles tun können. Wenn er Ron gesagt hätte: Hey Kumpel, lass uns losziehen und Voldemort dem Erdboden gleich machen – Ron wäre ihm gefolgt. Aber genau darum ging es ja. Ron sollte ihm nicht folgen, nicht dieses Mal. Und Ron wäre nicht einverstanden gewesen.

Noch einmal musste Harry daran denken, wie seltsam das letzte Jahr doch eigentlich gewesen war. Auf der einen Seite war er mehr denn je ein Einzelkämpfer gewesen, denn alles wirklich Wichtige hatte er allein in Dumbledores Büro erfahren, und auf der anderen Seite, war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass er wirklich alles mit seinen Freunden besprochen hatte. Er hatte nicht verschwiegen, nichts in sich hineingefressen. Er hatte mit ihnen sogar über die Prophezeiung gesprochen. Etwas, das er sich nicht hatte vorstellen können, als er das erste Mal von ihr erfahren hatte. Und dann hatten Ron und Hermine es vollkommen anders aufgenommen, als er es gedacht und befürchtet hatte. Und am Ende hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er es gewesen war, der die Prophezeiung so vollkommen falsch ausgelegt hatte. Er hatte immer gedacht, die Voraussage, die Professor Trewlaney vor so vielen Jahren getroffen hatte, würde ihn einengen; würde ihm keine Wahl lassen und seinen Weg festlegen. Erst Dumbledore hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es ganz anders war. Er war nicht an die Prophezeiung gebunden, sondern an das, was die Beteiligten war werden ließ. Es war erst Voldemort gewesen, der dies alles hatte geschehen lassen. Nur weil Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte, erfüllte sie sich. Es war wie ein Kreislauf; eine sich selbst bestimmende Bestimmung. Für diese Erkenntnis war Harry dem alten Schulleiter sehr dankbar. Und nicht nur für diese. Er hatte ihn verstehen lassen und ihm auch einen Weg aufgezeigt. Einen Weg, der, wenn er ihn verfolgte, vielleicht zum Sieg über den dunklen Lord führen würde.

Harry schaute auf seine rechte Hand. Sie hielt den falschen Horcrux, den er und Dumbledore aus Voldemorts Höhle geholt hatten. Zumindest drei, wenn nicht sogar vier von ihnen waren im Umlauf. In der Theorie war es ganz einfach: Horcruxe finden, Horcruxe zerstören – Voldemort finden, Voldemort zerstören. Wie gesagt: in der Theorie. Doch er hatte kaum einen Anhaltspunkt außer den Initialen der Person, die den wahren Horcrux aus der Höhle entfernt hatte und wie Hermine ihm gesagt hatte, gab es mit Sicherheit zu viele Personen, auf die sie passen würden. Und auch die Person selbst hatte in seiner Nachricht an Voldemort geschrieben, dass er wohl bereit tot sei, wenn er dies lesen würde. Es gab nur eins, dessen sich Harry sicher sein konnte. Voldemort kannte die Person. Dass ließ sich aus der Nachricht ganz klar ersehen. Er musste noch viel mehr über Tom Riddles Leben herausfinden, als er im letzten Jahr in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte.

Harry schaute seinen Freunden entgegen. Sie waren jetzt nicht mehr weit entfernt und im Schein ihrer Zauberstäbe konnte Harry ihre Gesichter erkennen. Ron und Hermine hatten aufgehört miteinander zu reden und Harry war das ganz lieb. Er hatte nicht vor, hier und jetzt in eine Diskussionsrunde zu geraten. Er würde sie vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Gerade bei Ginny würde ihm das schwer fallen. Er hatte bereits einmal versucht mit ihr zu reden. Damals, während der Trauerfeier Dumbledores, doch sie waren vom Zaubereiminister unterbrochen worden. Harrys Stirn kräuselte sich. Wenn er an Rufus Scrimgeour dachte, ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, Cornelius Fudge zurückhaben zu wollen. Auch in den Ferien hatte der neue Minister für Magie versucht Kontakt zu Harry aufzunehmen, doch Harry war gänzlich nicht in der Laune mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte nicht vor, sich als Marionette des Ministeriums einsetzen zu lassen. Sollten die Mitglieder des Ministeriums ihren Job erledigen – er würde den seinen tun.

„Harry?" Er Rons gerufene Frage machte Harry bewusst, dass er in seiner schwarzen Robe und Umhang vollkommen unsichtbar sein musste. Er hätte genauso gut seinen Tarnumhang tragen können.

Er nickte, merkte aber schon während er die Bewegung durchführte, wie unsinnig sie war. „Hier drüben Ron, unter der Fichte." Rons Zauberstab schwang herum und Harry musste für einen kurzen Moment die Augen aufgrund des ungewohnten hellen Lichts schließen.

„Warum wolltest du uns hier draußen treffen?" Ginny war an ihn herangetreten und hatte seine Hand ergreifen wollen, doch Harry entzog sie ihr. Fast war er froh, dass es so dunkel war, denn in ihren Augen hätte er bestimmt Enttäuschung erkennen können. Ein letztes Mal schaute Harry auf seine Uhr und die Leuchtziffern zeigten ihm, dass es soweit war. Er seufzte. Was brachte es, wenn er es weiter vor sich her schob. Mit der rechten Hand griff er in die Tasche seiner Robe. Nachdem er den falschen Horcrux losgelassen hatte, ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und zog ihn hervor. Beinahe schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er ihn in die Höhe hielt.

„Lumos" Die Spitze des Stabes erstrahlte.

Ron und Hermine schauten erschrocken, doch Ginny begriff sofort. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry. Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man erwachsen ist?"

Harry schaute Ron an, und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Auch nicht anders, als vorher. Aber mein Geburtstag ist nicht der Grund, warum ihr hier seid. Nun, irgendwie schon, denn er ist der Auslöser, aber ich habe nicht vor zu feiern."

„Das werden Mum und Dad aber ganz anders sehen." Mischte sich Ron dazwischen. „Zufällig weiß ich, dass sie eine kleine Feier fest eingeplant haben." Er grinste und bekam von Hermine einen knuff in die Seite. Anscheinend hatten Mr und Mrs Weasley Harry überraschen wollen. Nicht dass ihren das gelungen wäre.

„Und genau deshalb wollte ich hier draußen mit euch sprechen. Und nur mit euch. Eure Eltern hätten versucht mich umzustimmen, mich aufzuhalten und das kann ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen. Könnt ihr euch erinnern, was ich euch auf Dumbledores Trauerfeier gesagt habe? Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Selbst wenn sie es wieder öffnen werden. Nun, sie haben die Schule wieder geöffnet, aber ich werde mich an meine Worte halten."

Hermine schaute ihn erschrocken an. „Aber das kannst du nicht tun. Handle doch nicht unüberlegt. Sprich zuerst mit…"

„Dumbledore?" Fiel ihr Harry ins Wort und die drei Jugendlichen zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen, wie sie es früher getan hatten, wenn Harry Voldemorts Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte. „War es das was du sagen wolltest? Ich kann nicht zuerst mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er ist tot! Und wisst ihr, wem man noch vertrauen kann? Dumbledore hat Snape vertraut. Er hat ihm bedingungslos vertraut und er ist von ihm ermordet worden. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht begehen."

Hermine hatte sich überraschen schnell gefasst. „Nein, aber du begehst einen anderen. Einen Fehler, den du immer begehst. Und ich dachte, dass du im letzten Jahr dazugelernt hättest. Aber nein, du stürzt dich mit dem Kopf voran in eine Dummheit, und glaubst, du dürftest niemanden mit hineinziehen. Wann lernst du endlich, dass wir keine Anhängsel von dir sind, sondern unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können. Ron und ich sind erwachsen. Wir lassen uns nicht sagen, wem wir zu folgen und zu vertrauen haben, auch von dir nicht."

Ron nickte bestärkend und Ginny sah aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen, entschied sich dann aber anders und versuchte erneut Harrys Hand zu ergreifen, was ihr erneut misslang.

Harry holte tief Luft. Dann machte er eine Bewegung, als wolle er sich von einer Last befreien. „Ich habe erwartet, dass ihr mit Argumenten hier auftaucht. Aber ich werde nicht auf sie eingehen. Diesmal nicht. Meine Vorbereitungen sind alle getroffen. Aber ich wollte nicht gehen, ohne mich zu verabschieden. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, wenn ich Erfolg hatte, Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr mein handeln als gut erachtet. Ich erwarte nicht einmal, dass ihr mich versteht. Aber ich erwarte, dass ihr meinen Wunsch respektiert. Wenn ihr so wollt meinen letzten Wunsch." Er wandte sich an Ginny, doch diesmal war sie es, die seinem Blick auswich. Harry seufzte. „Kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück. Ihr müsst an einer anderen Front kämpfen. Das ist alles."

Harry schaute sie einen Augenblick lang an und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er es sich anders überlegen, doch dann flüsterte er, den Blick noch immer auf Ginny gerichtet, „Nox" und während das Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erlosch disapparierte er mit einem lauten ploppen und war verschwunden.

000

**Hallo Leute. Vor mehreren Monaten habe ich beschlossen mit meiner aktuellen Geschichte „Chronik der Rumtreiber II" zu pausieren und erst einmal zu schauen, was JKR in Band 6 so verzapft und ob das mit meiner Geschichte überhaupt vereinbar ist. Das ganze Buch über war ich eigentlich sehr erleichtert. Es gab zwar einige Kleinigkeiten wie den Namen von James und Lilys Zaubertranklehrer, aber das war nicht so schlimm. Ich hatte ziemlich schnell Ideen, wie ich das erklären könnte und bis zum großen Knall, dem Showdown war ich fest entschlossen schnell an meiner eigenen Geschichte weiter zu basteln. Und dann das! Was fällt dieser Frau eigentlich ein? Legt sie es darauf an Briefbomben zu bekommen? Mir lag dieses Ende so schwer im Magen, dass ich bereits eine halbe Stunde nach Beendigung meiner Lektüre am Rechner saß, und das Gerüst für eine Fortsetzung zusammentüftelte. Das erste Kapitel liegt hiermit vor und an euren Reaktionen werde ich festmachen, wie es weitergehen soll. Ob ich diese Geschichte fortsetze, oder ob ich zurück zu James und Lily kehre, wo ja jetzt, mehr denn je, Erklärungsbedarf besteht.**

**Auf jeden fall würde ich mich über Zuschriften (Ihr wisst ja, wie es geht) sehr freuen.**

**Bis die Tage – euer Federwisch**

8


	2. Atempause

**Auriel: Unglaublich – da gibt es doch tatsächlich schon Leute, die den Schock überwunden haben, und wieder Fanfictions lesen. Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich weiß selbst noch nicht so genau, wohin die Geschichte führen soll, aber ich schreibe erstmal weiter. Anmerkungen und Anregungen sind natürlich immer gerne willkommen.**

**Slytherin Lord: Schön, auch von dir was zu hören. Und mit der Chronik geht es auf jeden Fall weiter, sobald ich mir was für die kleinen Ungereimtheiten, die mit Band 6 aufgetaucht sind, ausgedacht habe.**

**Vanessa: Hatten sie denn eine Chance? Aber du schätzt die beiden schon ganz richtig ein.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 2**

**Atempause**

Dumbledores Büro sah aus wie immer. In jedem noch so kleinen freien Winkel standen seltsame Gerätschaften herum. Viele von ihnen bewegten sich und gaben leise tickende Geräusche von sich. Aber es waren nicht die einzigen Geräusche. Viele der Portraits ehemaliger Schulleiter schliefen und schnarchten vor sich hin und Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix sang leise vor sich hin. Es war ganz so, als hätte das vergangene Jahr gar nicht stattgefunden.

Der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem massiven Schreibtisch, hatte die langen Finger aneinander gelegt und schaute mit seinen unnatürlich blauen Augen über den Rand seiner Brille auf den Jungen, der ihm gegenüber in einem Sessel saß. Zwischen ihnen auf der Platte des Schreibtisches stand ein flaches steinernes Gefäß in der Form einer großen Schale, in deren Inneren sich eine seltsame Substanz, weder Rauch noch Flüssigkeit im Kreise drehte. Es war Dumbledores Denkarium.

Der Junge mit den strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren schaute seinen Lehrer verwirrt an. Harry kannte diese Szene. Er hatte sie nicht nur in Wirklichkeit durchlebt, sondern sie auch in den letzten Wochen mindestens ein duzend mal im Trau gesehen. „Warum zeigen wie mir das alles Professor?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Und warum stellst du mir Fragen, die ich dir bereits beantwortet habe, Harry? Wieso stellst du mir überhaupt Fragen? Dir ist doch klar, dass dies nur ein Traum ist. Ich kann nichts beantworten, was du nicht schon längst weißt."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Natürlich war ihm das klar, dass er träumte. In dem Moment, in dem er das Büro betreten hatte, hatte er für einen kurzen Augenblick gedacht, dass die vergangenen Monate vielleicht der Traum gewesen waren und er jetzt endlich aufgewacht sei. All die schrecklichen Dinge waren nicht geschehen und Dumbledore war noch immer am Leben. Aber schnell hatte er aufgehört, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Er hatte sich mit seinem alten Mentor unterhalten. Er war so realistisch. Dumbledore war geheimnisvoll wie eh und je. Er beantwortete Harrys Fragen nicht direkt und schien sich immer um eine klare Aussage herumzuwinden.

Harry nickte stumm und sah den alten Zauberer, der wieder fröhlich mit den Augen zwinkerte an. „Aber es muss doch einen Grund haben, warum ich immer hiervon träume. Wieso träume ich nicht davon, dass ich ihren Tod verhindere, dass ich Snape aufhalte?"

„Professor Snape!" Warf Dumbledore mit einem lustig zwinkernden Auge ein.

„Oh nein. Von einem Traumbild lasse ich mir nicht mehr vorschreiben, wie ich Snape zu nennen habe. Außerdem ist er nicht länger Professor. Er hat seine wahre Seite gezeigt und befindet sich auf der Flucht. Aber sie haben mir schon wieder nicht geantwortet."

„Frag dich selbst, Harry. Warum bist du immer hier? Hier in diesem Büro? Zusammen mit mir und dem Denkarium. Dein Unterbewusstsein scheint der gleichen Meinung zu sein wie ich. Irgendetwas in den Szenen, die ich dir gezeigt habe, ist sehr wichtig. Du hast es gesehen, du weißt nur noch nicht, was genau es ist. Aber du wirst darauf stoßen."

Harry sank seufzend in seinen Sessel zurück. „Wenn ich mich nur besser daran erinnern könnte. Warum träume ich nicht von den Erinnerungen? Wenn sie sie noch einmal sehen würde, dann würde ich es vielleicht besser verstehen."

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll. „Das ist mit Sicherheit korrekt Harry. Doch ich bin sehr froh, dass du nicht davon träumst. Bei all den Fehlern, die du in den vergangenen zwei Jahren gemacht hast, und keine Angst, ich werfe sie dir nicht vor, scheint den Verstand diese Gefahr erkannt zu haben."

Harry schaute erneut verwirrt über den Schreibtisch hinweg. „Gefahr? Welche Gefahr meinen sie denn. Was kann denn gefährlich daran sein, wenn ich mich besser erinnere? Das kann mir doch nur hilfreich sein. Sie selbst haben mir gesagt, wie wichtig es ist, soviel wie möglich über Voldemort in Erfahrung zu bringen. Das ich ihn kennen und verstehen muss, um ihn erfolgreich bekämpfen zu können."

Der alte Zauberer nickte bedächtig. „Das ist richtig. Aber wie du vorletztes Jahr erfahren hast, sind unsere Köpfe nicht unbedingt ein sicherer Zufluchtsort, an den wir uns zurückziehen können, um zu tun was wir wollen. Man weiß nie, wer uns auf unserem Spaziergang durch die Gedankenwelt begleitet. „plötzlich schaute er ernst an Harry vorbei und fuhr mit kalter, lauter stimme fort: „Nicht war – Tom?"

000

Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Kopf Lord Voldemorts in die Höhe. Mit einem Knurren starrte er in die Dunkelheit, die um ihn herum herrschte. Die wenigen Kerzen, die den Raum noch vor kurzem in ein spärliches Licht getaucht hatten, waren heruntergebrannt und verloschen. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung nahmen neue ihren Platz ein und ließen Voldemorts Augen in einem unheilvollem rot erglühen.

Der dunkele Lord schlief selten. Eigentlich schlief er nie. Zumindest nicht, wie andere Menschen. Niemals verlor er die vollständige Kontrolle über seine Umgebung. Doch in letzter Zeit geschah es ihm immer häufiger, dass er sich in einer fremden Gedankenwelt verlor. In einer bestimmten, der Gedankenwelt Harry Potters. Es war schwerer geworden. Der Junge hatte Möglichkeiten gefunden, ihn abzublocken und selten blieb er unbemerkt. Nur in seinen Träumen, wenn der Junge seine Erlebnisse verarbeitete, dann konnte er noch ungehindert eindringen.

Doch er erfuhr nichts Wichtiges. Der Junge hatte einen Schutzmechanismus. Einen Schutz in der Gestalt von Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort knurrte. Auch nach seinem Tod arbeitete der greise Zauberer noch weiter gegen ihn. Es war sein glücklichster Tag gewesen, als er von Snape erfahren hatte, dass sein alter Rivale das Spielfeld geräumt hatte. Nicht, dass er damit gerechnet hatte, als er dem jungen Malfoy den Auftrag erteilt hatte, aber das Ergebnis zählte. Malfoy hatte seine strafe dafür, dass er seinen Auftrag nicht durchgeführt hatte, zu spüren bekommen. Und Snape würde seine Dankbarkeit zu spüren bekommen. Seit dem tag seiner Rückkehr vor über zwei Jahren, hatte er gewusst, dass dies, oder etwas in dieser Art geschehen würde. Snape war ihm treu ergeben geblieben. Über all die Jahre hinweg. Und seine größte Leistung war gewesen, dass er Dumbledore hatte glauben lassen, er würde auf seiner Seite stehen.

Voldemort schaute auf. Er konnte die Präsenz seiner Totesser spüren. Natürlich hätte keiner von ihnen gewagt, ihn zu stören, aber für ihn waren sie so deutlich, als wenn sie neben ihm stehen würden. Und doch waren es längst nicht so viele, wie es hätten sein sollen. Viele seiner treuen Anhänger saßen noch immer in Azkaban; ein Zustand, der unhaltbar war. Und auch mit dem Potterjungen kam er zurzeit nicht weiter. Heute war er zum er wusste selbst nicht wie often Mal in seine Traumwelt eingedrungen, aber er hatte nichts Neues erfahren können. Zwar hatten sich die träume des Jungen in letzter Zeit sehr verändert, früher waren es zumeist Albträume gewesen. Träume über seine Eltern, über diesen Jungen, der mit ihm zusammen zu seiner Wiederauferstehung erschienen war, über Sirius Black; doch jetzt waren es zumeist Träume von Dumbledore. Keine Albträume; meist waren es einfach lange Gespräche. Doch konnte er nichts wichtiges daraus erfahren, denn immer, wenn die Sprache auf Bereiche von Interesse kam, schien Potters Unterbewusstsein ihn zu warnen.

Ein leises Zischeln ließ Voldemort aufsehen. Eine große Schlange war langsam auf den Tisch an dem er saß zu gekrochen. Nagini hatte gespürt, dass ihr Herr aus seinem Dämmerzustand zurückgekehrt war. Sie schlängelte sich heran. Auf Voldemorts Gesicht erschien etwas, das bei jedem anderen Menschen wohl Lächeln hätte genannte werden müssen. Doch bei Voldemort war es wohl eher der Ausdruck einer gelassenen Zufriedenheit. Nagini gab ihm immer dieses Gefühl. Von allen seinen Anhängern war sie die loyalste. Und das nicht, weil sie Angst vor ihm verspürte. Als Schlange war ihr das gar nicht möglich. Wenn man den richtigen Ausdruck verwenden wollte, war sie halt eine Seelenverwandte.

Voldemort erhob sich. Er musste seine Strategie ändern. Mit langsamen steifen Bewegungen verließ er den Raum. Er wusste schon, was er tun würde. Noch gab es Personen in Potters Umgebung, denen er glaubte trauen zu können. Und letztendlich war jeder Mensch zu manipulieren.

000

Hunderte Kilometer entfernt war eine zweite Person aus dem Schlaf geschreckt. Harry rieb sich die Stirn. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte seine Narbe geschmerzt, ein Umstand, den er gar nicht mehr recht zur Kenntnis nahm. Doch manchmal erinnerte sie ihn daran, warum er das Ganze überhaupt machte. Jetzt war er schon zum wiederholten Mal aus einem Traum mit Dumbledore geschreckt. Und immer war es auf dieselbe Art geschehen. Irgendwann, wenn das Gespräch auf etwas Wichtiges kam, sah es so aus, als würde sein ehemaliger Schulleiter direkt mit Voldemort sprechen. Einmal hatte er sogar geglaubt, den dunklen Lord zu sehen. Versuchte er wieder in seine Gedanken einzubrechen? Harry nahm sich vor, seine Okklumentikübungen wieder aufzunehmen. Aber es war eine Sache, jemanden abzublocken, der vor einem stand und versuchte einzudringen, wie Snape es seinerzeit getan hatte, oder jemanden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Schlaf abzuwehren.

Harry tastete nach dem Nachttisch. Um ihn herum herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit, aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und hatte für Licht gesorgt. Das Zimmer, in dem das Bett stand war eher spartanisch eingerichtet. Außer dem Bett waren ein massiger Kleiderschrank und ein großer Tisch nebst zweier Stühle die einzigen Einrichtungsgegenstände. Es war eine typische kleine Muggelwohnung. Außer dem Schlafzimmer gab es einen weiteren Raum, der als Wohn- und Speisezimmer diente, sowie eine winzige Küche und natürlich ein Bad. Natürlich hätte sich Harry etwas weit besseres leisten können, schließlich verfügte er nun, da er seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag hinter sich gebracht hatte, nicht nur über alles, was ihm seine Eltern hinterlassen hatten, sondern auch über einen nicht unerheblichen Teil den Black'schen Vermögens, aber diese enge Dachwohnung hatte zwei Vorteile: Sie war unverdächtig, und sie lag in einem Mietshaus – im Grimaultplatz Nummer elf.

Vermutlich würden sie ihn überall suchen, nur nicht hier. Außerdem wusste er, dass der Orden nach Dumbledores Tod das Haus der Blacks verlassen hatte, um noch tiefer in den Untergrund zu gehen. Allerdings hatten sie die Schutzzauber auf dem Haus gelassen und Harry würde von seinem Schlafzimmer nur einen Durchbruch durch die Wand machen müssen, und schon war er vor streunenden Totessern so gut wie sicher.

Ein Blick zur Uhr verriet Harry, dass es kurz vor vier am Morgen war. Er rieb sich die Augen, und erhob sich aus dem quietschenden Bett, wissend, dass er nach diesem Traum eh nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, wieder einzuschlafen. Wehmütig dachte er an sein bequemes Himmelbett in seinem Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Wofür war er eigentlich ein Zauberer? Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er Sirius ehemaliges Haus besuchte. In der ausgedehnten Bibliothek der Blacks musste doch auch etwas Nützliches zu finden sein neben den ganzen Büchern über schwarze Magie.

Harry gähnte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, was seine Frisur erfahrungsgemäß nicht verbesserte, und ließ sich auf den einen der beiden Stühle fallen, der nicht unter der Last eines großen Kleiderhaufens beinahe alle viere von sich streckte. Vor ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch; Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche – Band sieben von Miranda Habicht. Seine Schulsachen für das siebte Jahr hatte er zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny in der Winkelgasse besorgt. Da stand sein Entschluss, nach den Ferien nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, bereits fest, aber das würde ihn natürlich nicht davon abhalten zu lernen. Er würde in diesem Jahr sogar sehr viel mehr lernen, als es ihm in Hogwarts möglich sein würde. Seit einer Woche befand er sich jetzt in London und er hatte sich bereits mit einem Eifer durch die Bücher gearbeitet, dass Hermine vor Stolz glänzende Augen bekommen hätte.

Beim Gedanken an Hermine und seine anderen Freunde spürte Harry einen Stich in der Brust. Immer hatten sie ihm seinen Helferkomplex unter die Nase gerieben und ihm gesagt, dass sie auch noch da waren. Immer hatte er versucht, sie aus den gröbsten Gefahren herauszuhalten, ohne, dass ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, dass sie all das freiwillig taten; für ihn und weil sie es so wollten. Und doch hatte er sie zurück gelassen. Aber es war besser für sie. Zudem hätten zumindest Hermine nicht einmal zehn wilde Hippogreife davon abhalten können zu Schule zurückzukehren. Am wehesten hatte es ihm getan, Ginny zurückzulassen. Eigentlich seltsam, wie lange er es geschafft hatte, Rons kleine Schwester als genau das zu betrachten: Rons kleine Schwester; und nur als das. Eigentlich hatte er erst aufgehört sie zu ignorieren, als sie damit angefangen hatte. Doch halt, das war nicht ganz richtig. Seit der Gründung der DA war ihr Verhältnis enger geworden. Es war nicht mehr so wichtig gewesen, das Ginny ein Jahr jünger und damit in einem anderen Jahrgang war. Bei seinem übereilten Aufbruch aus dem Fuchsbau vor einer Woche, war sie am ruhigsten von seinen Freunden gewesen. Doch Harry traute dem Braten noch nicht so ganz. Das dicke Ende würde bestimmt noch kommen. In Ginny steckte zuviel vom Temperament ihrer Mutter, um so etwas einfach auf sich sitzen zu lassen. Und Harry nahm es lieber mit einem ganzen Haufen Totesser, als mit einem weiblichen Weasley auf. Bei den Totessern hatte er Aussicht auf Erfolg.

Mit einen leisen Seufzen wandte Harry sich seinem Buch zu. Er nahm sich vor, heute endlich den geplanten Durchbruch zum Nachbarhaus anzugehen. Dann könnte er auch anfangen praktisch zu üben und der Keller des Blackhauses eignete sich außerdem ausgezeichnet für Übungen im Bereich Zaubertränke. Auch ohne die Hilfe des Halbblutprinzen wollte Harry gerade in diesem Bereich einiges erreichen, hatte er doch schließlich einen mehr als begabten neuen Gegenspieler.

000

**Ok – das war's mal wieder für heute. Die Vorgeschichte ist damit auch größtenteils erzählt. Jetzt kann es dann gewissermaßen rundgehen. Vergesst nicht, mich entsprechend zu ermutigen :-)**

**Bis dann - Federwisch**

8


	3. Die Jagd beginnt

**Slytherin Lord: Da hast du recht – ich hab's auch nicht so richtig verstanden und daraus resultiert dann wohl auch der Widerspruch zum Buch. Obgleich man natürlich sagen muss, dass zwischen HP6 und meiner Geschichte ja etwas Zeit liegt – da kann ja so einiges in Harrys Kopf passiert sein.**

**Ich selbst bin mir sogar sicher, dass JKR's Harry einen anderen Weg wählen wird, aber erstens bin ich ja nicht JKR (Ich fühl mich als Mann ganz wohl) und zweites finde ich es so realistischer. Harry hat inzwischen sämtliche Vaterfiguren verloren. Wenn ihn das nicht langsam aufrüttelt, ist ihm nicht mehr zu helfen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 3**

**Die Jagd beginnt**

In Ligusterweg Nummer vier schien alles in bester Ordnung zu sein. In den Augen der Bewohner hieß das, es war alles normal; alles wie immer. Normalität war doch ein echter Segen. Und die war wieder eingezogen als Harry, der Neffe von Vernon und Petunia Dursley, die zusammen mit ihrem Sohn Dudley die Bewohnerschaft des Hauses bildeten, ausgezogen war. Diesmal wäre es wohl das letzte Mal gewesen, das ihr Nichtsnutz von einem Neffen den Sommer bei ihnen verbracht hatte. Dieser alte Kauz mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen hatte es ihnen erklärt. Unter seinesgleichen galt der Junge jetzt als volljährig. Vernon Dursley hatte nur das Gesicht verziehen können. Überall wurde man mit achtzehn Jahren volljährig, nur diese – Leute brauchten natürlich eine Sonderregelung. Nun ja, ihm und seiner Familie konnte es nur recht sein. Ab jetzt würden sie ein wunderbares und normales Leben führen ohne Eulen, brüllende Briefe und Menschen ausspuckende Kamine.

Es war am frühen Abend, und während sich Dudley Dursley nach dem Abendessen in sein Zimmer verzogen hatte, oder besser in eines seiner Zimmer, denn jetzt hatte er ja wieder zwei, saßen Mr und Mrs Dursley vor dem Fernsehgerät im Wohnzimmer und genossen die Ruhe des Abends. Der Sender übertrug eine Sondersendung über die seltsamen Wetterphänomene der letzten eineinhalb Jahre, aber Vernon und Petunia waren nur halb bei der Sache. Während Mrs Dursley sich noch immer über das skandalöse Verhalten der Nachbarn aufregte und schon zum wiederholten Mal versuchte ihrem Mann klar zu machen, das das mähen des Rasens, zehn Minuten vor Ablauf der Mittagsruhe ein Grund sei, um mindestens die Todesstrafe wieder einzuführen, war Mr Dursley gedanklich noch immer in seinem Büro und bereitete im Geiste den folgenden Arbeitstag vor. In letzter Zeit war es beruflich bergauf gegangen und jetzt, nach der Klärung seiner privaten Probleme konnte er ganz gelassen in die Zukunft blicken. Das hieß, fast ganz gelassen.

Mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick wandte sich Vernon an seine Frau. „Petunia Schatz, findest du nicht auch, dass der Junge ungewöhnlich still war?"

Mrs Dursley runzelte die Stirn, antwortete aber nicht.

„Und dass er heute nicht mehr raus gegangen ist." Mr Dursley machte einen zweiten Versuch. „Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich."

„Es wird schon nichts sein. Es ist das Alter." Mrs Dursley seufzte. Sie wusste durchaus, dass es nicht an Dudleys speziellem Alter lag, dass er sich in letzter Zeit so still verhalten hatte; und das hatte er tatsächlich. Für Dudleys Verhältnisse hätte man ihn fast als ruhig und friedfertig bezeichnen können. Gut, die Kinder in der Nachbarschaft würden das nicht uneingeschränkt bestätigen, aber auch sie hatten durchaus nicht mehr so viel unter ihm zu leiden, wie noch im vergangenen Jahr.

Die Wahrheit, und dass wussten beide Elternteile, lag tiefer verborgen. Dudley hatte Probleme in der Schule. Das war nun nichts, worüber er sich früher sonderliche Gedanken gemacht hätte, und auch jetzt waren ihm seine Leistungen eigentlich recht egal, hielten ihn seine Eltern doch egal was er tat für eine Mischung aus Albert Einstein und Stephen Hawking aber er geriet bei seinen Kameraden immer weiter in eine Abseitsposition und wenn es eines gab, dass Dudley Dursley nicht verkraften konnte, dann war es, auf sich selbst gestellt zu sein. Er brauchte stets eine Gruppe von Menschen um ihn herum, die ihm bestätigte, was er selbst natürlich schon immer gewusst hatte. Nämlich, dass er der größte war, der sich im vereinigten Königreich frei herumbewegte.

Mr Dursley wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu, in dem eine gesichtslose Stimme gerade von ungewöhnlich kalten Nebelfeldern sprach und, dass wenn immer diese Felder vermehrt auftraten die Selbstmordrate in der Umgebung anstieg. Dieser Mensch wagte es tatsächlich eine Verbindung zwischen diesen beiden Phänomenen herzustellen. Vernon Dursley griff nach der Fernbedienung und begann ziellos durch die Kanäle zu schalten. Bald mussten die Nachrichten beginnen und danach würde sich sicherlich irgendwo ein annehmbarer Spielfilm oder eine Quizsendung finden. Obgleich die auch nicht mehr ansehbar waren, traten dort doch nur noch Gehirnlose und Deppen auf.

Gedämpft durch die Doppelverglasung des Wohnzimmerfensters erklangen mehrere Knalle, die verdächtig an Fehlzündungen erinnerten. Mr Simmons von Nummer 10. Dieser Mann mähte nicht nur in der Mittagszeit seinen Rasen, nein er fuhr auch noch einen Wagen, der nicht nur seit mindestens zwei Monaten nicht mehr ordentlich gewaschen worden war, sondern auch sicherlich bereits Dauerrabatt in sämtlichen Werkstädten der Umgebung bekam.

Ein weiterer Knall, diesmal aus dem oberen Stockwerk ihres eigenen Hauses sagte den Dursleys, dass ihr Sohn sein Zimmer verlassen hatte und einen Augenblick später ließ sie das Gepolter auf der Treppe wissen, dass er auf dem Weg nach unten war.

„Ich bin noch mal weg." War das einzige, was sie von ihm zu hören bekamen. Petunia wollte sich schon an ihren Mann wenden, um ihm mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zu zeigen, dass mit ihrem Sohn wohl doch alles in Ordnung sei. Doch sie kam schon nicht mehr dazu. Dudley hatte seine Abschiedsworte vom Flur aus gerufen und im nächsten Moment würde das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Haustür zu hören sein. Doch es kam nicht. Es blieb nicht etwa einfach aus, es wurde durch etwas anderes ersetzt. Ein Krachen und Splittern drang durch das Haus der Dursleys und die beiden erwachsenen Bewohner fuhren mit einer Geschwindigkeit aus dem Sofa empor, die man zumindest Mr Dursley im Leben nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Was zur Hölle war das denn?" Vernon Dursley hatte zuerst seine Stimme wieder gefunden, und während seine Frau noch immer mit offenem Mund und davor zusammen geschlagenen Händen dastand und keinen Pieps von sich geben konnte, drehte er sich, jetzt wieder schwerfällig wie sonst, zur Tür die zum Flur führte um, bereit mit schweren Schritten darauf zu zustampfen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe näherte sich bedrohlich einem sehr ungesunden dunkelrot und eine einzelne Ader an seiner Stirn begann zu pulsieren.

Unterdes kam er nicht bis zur Tür, denn kaum hatte er das erste Beim bewegt, als ein undefinierbares zischendes Geräusch, begleitet von einem strahlendem, grünen Licht, das durch sämtliche Ritzen der Tür drang, und gefolgt von einem dumpfen und schweren Plumpser fegte. Ein Plumpser, der sich verdächtig nach einem fallenden Körper anhörte.

Jetzt kam das Leben auch in Mrs Dursley zurück. „Dudley!" rief sie aus und wollte in Richtung der Tür rennen, als diese sich auch schon öffnete.

Der Mann, der im Türrahmen erschien, sah Furcht erregend aus. Seine Kleidung war nicht sonderlich erwähnenswert. Zumindest, wenn man über den Erfahrungsschatz der Familie Dursley verfügte. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet und trug einen langen, fließenden Unhang, der am Hals von einer silbernen Spange zusammen gehalten wurde, die aussah wie eine vielfach in sich selbst verdrehte Schlange mit strahlenden Smaragdaugen. Was aber so schrecklich an dem Mann war, war sein Gesicht. Nicht nur, dass es einen unglaubliche Kälte und Bosheit auszustrahlen schien, es sah auch nur entfernt menschlich aus. Die Haut war von einer Blässe, als ob der Mann seit Jahren keinen Sonnenstrahl mehr abbekommen hätte, die Wangen waren eingefallen und doch war die Haut glatt und nicht faltig wie aufgrund des Alters. Die Nase schien fast überhaupt nicht vorhanden zu sein und die Nasenlöcher erinnerten an die Schlitze eines Totenschädels. Das Schlimmste an ihm allerdings waren seine Augen. Von glühend roter Farbe waren sie und Blicke sandten sie aus, die mühelos durch alles hindurch dringen zu können schienen und einen Eindruck in jeden hinein brannten, die sie trafen.

Petunia Dursley erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Doch in diesem Moment gab es etwas, das ihr größere Angst machte als dieser Mann. „Was ist mit meinem Sohn?" stammelte sie, während sie zitternd mit aufgerissenen Augen dem Blick des Zauberers vor ihr standhielt. Der machte eine wischende Handbewegung wie jemand, der ein lästiges Insekt verscheuchen will und blickte kurz zwischen den beiden anwesenden hin und her.

„Wo ist er?" Die Worte gingen den Dursley durch und durch. War das eine menschliche Stimme gewesen? Vernon Dursley hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Frage in seinem Kopf nachhallen doch seine Frau machte den Eindruck, als hätte sie sie gar nicht gehört.

Langsam ging sie auf die Tür zu und ihre Stimme war jetzt hysterisch. „Was ist mit Dudley? Ich will zu meinem Sohn."

Der dunkle Zauberer verzog den Mund zu einem widerlichen Grinsen. „Nun, wenn es das ist, was du willst." Und wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein Zauberstab in seiner Hand. „Avada Kedavra!"

Im gleichen Augenblick schoss ein grüner Lichtstrahl aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor. Mrs Dursley, die in diesem Moment an ihrem Mann vorbeikam, wurde von diesem aus der Schussbahn gerissen. Was es auch war, dieser Stahl konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Und so ging der Fluch fehl und schlug in das Fernsehgerät ein, der mit einem Funkenregen zerbarst.

Voldemort knurrte gefährlich. „Ergib dich in dein Schicksal, du dummer Muggel." Wieder erklang die grausame Stimme. „Aber vorher sag mir, wo er ist!"

„Wer?" War alles, was Mr Dursley hervorbrachte und für einen Moment wusste er tatsächlich nicht von was der Mann sprach.

„Crucio!" Mr Dursley brach zusammen. Voldemort hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, während sich die Schmerzensschreie mit den Angstschreien Mrs Dursleys vermischten, die neben ihrem Mann in die Knie ging.

„Wo ist Potter?" Endlich hatte Voldemort den Fluch aufgehoben und Mr Dursley atmete stakkatoartig ein und aus. „Ich weiß, dass er hier war. Ich weiß, dass er die letzten Jahre hier war. Versucht nicht, Lord Voldemort zu belügen."

„Voldemort. Sie sind dieser Voldemort?" In Mr Dursleys Augen erschien ein Erinnerungsleuchten.

In Voldemorts Gesicht erschien ein verwunderter Ausdruck. Er erkannte einen Feigling, wenn er einen sah, und dieser Muggel war nahezu ein Paradebeispiel. Und doch sprach er seinen Namen aus, obgleich er schon von ihm gehört zu haben schien. Selbst mächtige Zauberer wagten nicht das zu tun.

„Genug! Ich will wissen, wo er ist. Crucio!" Diesmal wurde Mrs Dursley getroffen und es warf sie aus ihrer knienden Haltung hinten herüber auf den rücken. Sich windend lag sie auf dem Boden und selbst die Luft zum schreien blieb ihr weg.

Mr Dursley sah Voldemort an. „Wir – wir wissen es nicht. Das ist die Wahrheit. Der Junge ist schon seit Wochen weg." Einen Moment später lag auch er wieder zuckend am Boden.

„Macht es euch nicht schwerer als nötig. Ich will wissen, wohin er gegangen ist."

„Dum- Dumble- Dumbledore" stammelte Mrs Dursley. Sie wusste selbst nicht, ob sie es als Hilferuf, oder als Antwort meinte.

Voldemort starrte sie an. „Dumbledore ist tot. Bei ihm ist Potter nicht; noch nicht." Hinter Voldemort erschien jetzt eine zweite Gestalt im Türrahmen. Es war ein kleiner dicker Mann mit lichtem mausgrauem Haar. Seine rechte Hand glänzte silbrig.

Unterwürfig wandte er sich an den dunklen Lord. „Meister – Meister."

„Was willst du, Wurmschwanz?"

„Meister – die Auroren. Sollten wir nicht…"

„Ich weiß sehr wohl am besten, was wir sollten."

„Ja – Meister." Der Mann bückte sich noch tiefer.

„Aber du hast recht. Hier kommen wir nicht weiter. Avada Kedavra." Mit einem fast erleichtertem ausatmen streckte sich Mr Dursley, dann lag er still. „Du kommst mit!"

„Nein, nein." Mrs Dursley kreischte hysterisch und warf sich über ihren toten Ehemann.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas. Imperio! Und jetzt folge mir!"

Langsam erhob sich Petunia Dursley. Sie wusste nicht so ganz, wie ihr geschah. Wieso eigentlich sollte sie hier bleiben? Sie konnte auch genauso gut mit diesen Leuten mitgehen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab und folgte dem Schwarzgekleidetem, der bereits schon wieder auf dem Flur war und die zerstörte Haustür ansteuerte. Als sie an dem kleinen dicken Mann vorbeikam, sah sie einen Moment lang Unsicherheit in seinem Gesicht. Er murmelte etwas, aber das einzige Wort, dass sie verstehen konnte, war ein Name: Lily.

000

In seiner kleinen Wohnung in London saß Harry über seinen Schulbüchern und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Er war erschöpft. Er war kurz davor, über dem schweren Wälzer mit Flüchen und Gegenflüchen, es war sein Verteidigungsbuch, einzuschlafen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, dass in diesem Moment seine letzten Verwandten tot, oder von Lord Voldemort verschleppt worden waren.

000

Als kurze Zeit später ein ganzer Trupp Auroren im Ligusterweg auftauchte, war alles bereits längst vorbei. Alles was die Angestellten des Zaubereiministeriums vorfanden, war ein Haus mit zwei männlichen Leichen (Muggel) und darüber, weithin sichtbar, das dunkele Mal.

000

**so – wieder einmal ein Kapitelchen geschafft. Ich hoffe es hat mir gefallen. Es war mir ein großes Anliegen, die Dursleys aus dem Weg zu räumen, gingen sie mir doch jetzt sechs Bücher lang auf den Geist. Und es war einmal an der Zeit, dass jemand stirbt, dem Harry nicht unbedingt hinterher weinen muss.**

**Jetzt noch kurz der übliche Hinweis auf die Reviewtaste – und dann war's das wieder für heute.**

**Federwisch**

8


	4. Der Morgen danach

**Lionlakritz: Danke für das Lob. Weiß nicht, wie das mit den Hausnummern ist, aber es ist ja ein Platz. Vielleicht stehen die Häuser einfach nur im Kreis. Sicher hab ich mir so meine eigenen Gedanken zu bestimmten Punkten gemacht – lass dich überraschen! Nur eins kann ich sagen – Ich denke, Dumbledore ist tot. JKR sagt ja selbst über Sirius, dass er auf jeden Fall tot ist und es auch bleibt. Und bei ihm gab es wirklich einige Ungereimtheiten, wie die Tatsache, dass sie keine Leiche haben.**

**Meta Capricorn: Lustig, dass du den Blutschutz ansprichst (kennst du meine Entwürfe?) Das wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Aber vielleicht anders, als die meisten glauben. Die Dursleys mögen? Nun ja, sie waren zumindest immer einen Lacher wert.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 4**

**Der Morgen danach**

Hermine entdeckte die Schlagzeile zuerst. _Erneute Morde an Muggel – was tut Scrimgeour?_ Zusammen mit Ron und Ginny saß sie am Tisch in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und hatte gerade ihr Frühstück beendet und den Tagespropheten zur Hand genommen. Mr Weasley hatte das Haus schon sehr früh verlassen und war ins Ministerium appariert und Mrs Weasley werkelte irgendwo im Haus oder im Garten herum. Die älteren Brüder von Ron und Ginny waren alle außerhalb des Hauses beschäftigt, selbst Fleur war ihnen noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen und so war es ungewöhnlich ruhig. Hermine schlug mit der geballten Faust auf die Tischplatte. Ron schaute auf.

„Hast du das gelesen, Ron?"

„Wie denn?" Rons Antwort war angesichts der großen Menge Frühstücksflocken in seinem Mund recht undeutlich. „Du stürzt dich ja immer direkt auf die Zeitung." Er schluckte. „Da hat ja niemand anderes auch nur den Hauch einer Chance daran zu kommen."

Ginny lächelte amüsiert. Alle hatten vermutet, dass Ron und Hermine einen neuen Umgang miteinander finden würden, wenn sie sich erst einmal eingestanden hatten, was sie füreinander empfanden. Doch die Wahrheit sah wohl eher so aus, dass die beiden ihre kleinen Streitereien einfach brauchten.

„Na das hier." Hermine klatschte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und wies auf einen kleinen Bericht, direkt auf der Titelseite der Zaubererzeitung.

„Vielleicht liest du einfach vor." Es kam häufig vor, dass Ginny in die Rolle der Vermittlerin rutschte. Das war nicht so zeitraubend, wie die beiden gewähren zu lassen. Außerdem war ihr Interesse inzwischen geweckt. Wenn Hermine etwas so mitnahm, dass sie beinahe den Küchentisch in der Mitte durchschlug, dann musste es wichtig sein.

Hermine nickte. Der Artikel bestand aus einem Photo, das ein kleines langweiliges Einfamilienhaus mit Garage und kleinem Garten davor zeigte. Es war ein typisches Muggelhaus und die einzige Besonderheit, war das dunkle Mal, dass drohend über dem Dach schwebte. Unter dem Bild war ein kurzer Text.

Hermine räusperte sich. „_Die Anschlagserie reißt nicht ab. Den als Totessern bekannten Anhänger von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sind jetzt zwei weitere Personen zum Opfer gefallen. Vernon und Dudley D., zwei Muggel, galten als letzte lebende Verwandte des unter dem Namen ‚Der Junge der lebt' berühmt gewordene Harry Potter. Wie dem Tagespropheten mitgeteilt wurde, kamen ausgeschickte Auroren zu spät, um das Schlimmste verhindern zu können. Sie fanden nur noch die Leichen der beiden Muggel vor. Aurorin Nyphadora Tonks, die nach eigener Aussage eine gute Bekannte Harry Potters ist, stellte sich dem Propheten für ein Interview, in dem sie sagte, dass der Einsatztruppe des Ministeriums nichts weiter blieb, als einige Erinnerungen von Anwohnern zu löschen und dann die Polizei (Auroren der Muggel) zu benachrichtigen. (Das komplette Interview finden sie auf Seite fünf dieser Ausgabe.) Die magische Gesellschaft stellt sich jetzt die Frage, wo die angekündigte Sicherheit ist, die ihr von dem vor einem Jahr mit überwältigender Mehrheit gewählte Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour versprochen wurde, bleibt. Seit dem Tod des allseits beliebten und bewunderten Leiter der Hogwarts-Schule, Albus Dumbledore, haben sich die Zustände im Land auf katastrophale Weise verschlimmert. – Sebastian Herold für den Tagespropheten._" Sie verstummte wieder.

Ron und Ginny starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Ron fand zuerst die Sprache wieder. „Na ja, Harry hat nicht viel Gutes über seine Verwandten zu berichten gehabt, oder? Ich meine, ich will nicht sagen, dass sie…" Er brach ab, als er sich einen bösen Blick von seiner Freundin und einen heftigen Schlag auf den Arm von seiner Schwester einfing.

„Wie kann man nur so ein Gefühlskrüppel sein! Es waren immerhin seine Verwandten. Hast du dir mal überlegt, wie Harry sich dabei fühlen muss?" Ron sah Hermine schuldbewusst an.

Ginny sah nachdenklich aus. „Hatte er nicht auch noch eine Tante. Was ist denn aus der geworden?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Im Bericht steht nur was von zwei Opfern. Das müssen sein Onkel und dieser Cousin gewesen sein. Vielleicht hat seine Tante ja den Angriff überlebt."

„Und warum sprechen sie dann von den letzten Verwandten?" Ginny hatte das Kinn in die rechte Hand gestützt und grübelte. „Das ist mal wieder ganz typisch für den Tagespropheten. Sobald es um die Muggel geht, ist die Berichterstattung auf der aller untersten Schiene. Warscheinlich denken sie, dass es eh niemanden interessiert."

Ron sah seine Schwester überrascht an. In letzter Zeit schien sie sich sehr dafür zu interessieren, wie der Tagesprophet mit Informationen umging. Oft schaffte sie es tatsächlich noch vor Hermine die Zeitung in die Finger zu bekommen. „Aber mal was ganz anderes. Glaubt ihr, dass Harry den Tagespropheten liest?"

Hermine schaute ihren Freund an und hatte plötzlich einen ängstlichen Ausdruck in den Augen. Was sollten sie tun. Sie mussten unbedingt mit Harry reden. Aber sie wussten ja nicht einmal, wo er sich aufhielt. Seit er an seinem Geburtstag verschwunden war, hatten sie nichts von ihm gehört. Natürlich bedeutete in diesem Fall keine Nachrichten gute Nachrichten, denn wenn Voldemort oder seine Anhänger Harry in die Hände bekommen hätte, dann wäre das mit Sicherheit bekannt geworden. Aber zumindest eine Eule, hätte sie sich schon gewünscht. Moment mal – Eine Eule!

„Ron – wo ist Pig?"

„In meinem Zimmer. Wo sonst. Du hast doch deinen Eltern erst vorgestern geschrieben."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Sie will ja auch nicht ihren Eltern schreiben du Schnelldenker. Sondern Harry. Eine Eule wird ihn mit Sicherheit erreichen. Und nur, weil er augenscheinlich keinen Kontakt mit uns halten will, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass wir uns daran halten." Und mit einem Grinsen fügte sie hinzu: „Es gibt halt Leute, die muss man zu ihrem Glück zwingen, nicht wahr Brüderchen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du damit meinen könntest." Antwortete Ron, doch auch er grinste jetzt und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Küche hinaus.

„Männer!" schnaubte Hermine und wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu.

„Was steht denn in dem Interview?" Ginny reckte den Hals, um etwas sehen zu können.

„Keine Ahnung. Hab's noch nicht gelesen. Ist aber warscheinlich auch besser, wir fragen Tonks direkt, wenn sie mal wieder reinschaut. Dann können wir sie auch gleich über Professor Lupin ausquetschen."

„Ist der immer noch hinter den anderen Werwölfen her?" Ginny schaute ängstlich. Seit ihr Bruder Bill angefallen worden war, hielt sie sich auf Distanz zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer. Zwar war ihr durchaus klar, das Remus Lupin nicht im Geringsten ein bösartiger Mensch war, doch seine dunkele Seite war ihr nicht geheuer.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab zumindest nichts Gegenteiliges gehört. Aber genau das und mehr will ich ja aus Tonks rauskitzeln. Ich kenne nur eine Person, die Geheimnisse noch schlechter für sich behalten kann als Tonks – und das ist Hagrid. Es sollte also kein sonderliches Problem werden, an ein paar neue Informationen zu kommen.

„Komm schon. Hör auch damit." Rons Stimme war aus dem Flur zu hören und einen Moment später betrat er die Küche. In seiner Hand hielt er seine Eule, die noch immer keine Anstalten machte, eine normale Größe zu erreichen. Wie wild flatterte sie mit den Flügelchen und versuchte aus Rons Griff zu entkommen. „Ist ja schon gut du verrücktes Tier. Du bekommst ja was zu tun." Damit ließ er die Eule los, die aufgrund der plötzlichen und unerwarteten Freiheit wie eine gefiederte Kanonenkugel (eine sehr kleine) durch die Küche raste, um schließlich mit einem fröhlichen Fiepen auf dem Tisch, direkt in Rons übrig gebliebenen Frühstücksflocken zu landen.

Ron rieb sich die Hand. „Das Biest wird immer verrückter. Seit Hedwig nicht mehr hier ist, benimmt er sich noch ungestümer, als sonst."

„Er scheint sie zu vermissen." Sagte Ginny mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Bruder, und holte Pigwidgeon auf dem Schälchen heraus, was sich die Eule überraschenderweise gefallen ließ und nur mit einem leisen Pfeifen quittierte. ‚Eulen sind halt auch nur Menschen' dachte sie und nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich ein Seufzen unterdrücken, als sie an Harry dachte.

„Was wollt ihr Harry denn schreiben? Hallo Harry – uns geht's gut – wie geht's dir – ach, hast du gehört, dass deine Verwandten tot sind?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Inhaltlich ja. Nur im Ausdruck würde ich leichte Änderungen einbauen. Gib mal her." Ron hatte Pergament, Feder und Tinte aus einer Schublade geholt, was ihm jetzt von seiner Freundin aus der Hand genommen wurde. Warscheinlich war es wirklich besser, wenn sie den Brief schrieb. Er war zwar Harrys bester Freund, seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, aber an seiner Wortwahl musste er, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, noch ein wenig arbeiten. Also setzt er sich zurück an den Tisch und sammelte Pigs Federn aus seinem Frühstück.

„Du willst das doch nicht etwas essen?"

„Warum nicht?" Er schaute Ginny verwundert an.

„Na – weil Pigwidgeon ein Bad darin genommen hat vielleicht?" Das ist ja wohl das ekligste, was ich je gesehen hab." Energisch nahm sie ihrem Bruder die Schale weg.

„Du wirst allmählich wie Mum." Grummelte Ron, was Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln bedachte, während Ginny breit grinste.

„Danke – man tut, was man kann."

„Hey – das war kein Kompliment."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und gab einen undefinierbaren Ton von sich. Währenddessen war das Kratzen von Hermines Feder zu hören.

Ron sah ihr eine Weile schweigen zu. „Meinst du, dass Pig ihn finden wird?"

Hermine stoppte und sah auf. „Wenn er sich nicht allzu weit abgesetzt hat, bestimmt. Und irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass er weit weg ist. Ich kann mir eher vorstellen, dass er in der Nähe bleibt und beobachtet. Bei allem, was man Harry vorwerfen kann, in einem Punkt hat er ja Recht. Durch unsere Freundschaft zu ihm sind wir gefährdet. Wenn er also Voldemort fassen will, muss er nur untertauchen und warten, bis er ihm eine Falle stellt. Und was meinst du, wie diese Falle aussehen wird?"

Ron machte große Augen. „Meinst du echt, dass uns – dass er uns angreifen wird. Dann hätte er ja auch gleich hier bleiben können. Oder stehst du jetzt auf seiner Seite?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich finde es ja auch bescheuert, dass er weggelaufen ist. Und ich will ihn ja gar nicht verteidigen. Ich sag ja nur, dass ich ihn verstehe; also seine Art zu Denken verstehe. Wenn er bei uns bleibt, wird Voldemort ihn angreifen, oder es zumindest versuchen. Über kurz oder lang wird das sicherlich geschehen. Jetzt, wo die Prophezeiung für ihn verloren ist, und er hoffentlich glaubt, dass sie endgültig verloren ist, wird er zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan zurückkehren. Dabei geraten wir zwangsläufig in Gefahr."

„Aber was ist mit Snape? Wird er ihm nicht erzählen, dass Harry die Prophezeiung kennt? Kennt Snape den Wortlaut?" Ginny sah schon wieder grübelnd aus.

„Ich hoffe nicht. Und vielleicht weiß er nicht einmal, dass Professor Dumbledore sie Harry gezeigt hat. Harry hat nur uns davon erzählt. Und warum sollte Dumbledore darüber mit Snape reden. Er hat das schließlich die letzten Jahre auch nicht getan."

„Aber zurück zum Thema." Mischte sich Ron ein. „Wenn du sagst, dass wir so oder so in Gefahr sind, warum…"

„Ja, aber es gibt einen Unterschied. Wenn Harry bei uns ist, dann muss er auf den Angriff warten, ist also in der Defensive. Wenn er aber untertaucht und beobachtet, dann kann er in die Offensive gehen, sobald sich Voldemort zeigt. Er kann dann endlich etwas von sich aus unternehmen. Ich denke einfach, Harry ist es leid, immer warten zu müssen. Seit dem ersten Schuljahr sitzt er da, Voldemort greift an und Harry verhindert das Ganze." Sie winkte ab, als sie sah, dass Ron widersprechen wollte. „Klar waren wir dabei, aber du kennst doch Harry und weißt, wie er denkt. Er will etwas unternehmen. Er will derjenige sein, der angreift. Was glaubst du, warum er uns von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat? Wir sollen ihn verstehen."

Ginny sah für einen Moment aus, als ob ihr die Erklärung nicht sonderlich schmecken würde und Ron gab ein Grummeln von sich. „Warum sieht er nicht ein, dass es verdammt noch mal unsere Entscheidung ist, ob und wie wir gegen – ihn angehen wollen?"

„Also dazu sag ich nur: Wer war begeistert, das Ginny bei der DA mitmachen wollte? Und wie reagierte dieselbe Person, als sie mit zum Ministerium wollte?"

Ginny nickte hektisch und Ron fuhr auf. „Das ist ja wohl etwas völlig anderes. Ginny ist…"

„Gerade mal ein läppisches Jährchen jünger als du, Bruderherz."

„Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass ich wie Harry handele, nur wenn ich meine Schwester beschützen will?"

„Nein!" Hermine klang resigniert. „Aber vielleicht ist etwas von Harrys Beschützerkomplex auf dich abgefärbt. Mal ganz vom Weasley'schen Dickkopf." Sie wandte sich wieder dem angefangenen Brief zu. Manchmal war Ron einfach ein Kind. Alles fasste er sofort als Kritik auf. Vielleicht hatte er einfach zu lange in Harrys Schatten gestanden. Auf der anderen Seite, war er ja jetzt in der Situation zu beweisen, dass mehr in ihm steckte. Seit er in der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor war, hatte sich sein Verhalten ja schon verbessert und gerade sein Selbstwertgefühl war im letzten Jahr ziemlich gestiegen, aber es war trotzdem noch immer ein ziemlich langer und steiniger Weg.

Ein paar Minuten war es still in der Küche des Fuchsbaus. Nur das Kratzen der Feder in Hermines Hand und Pigs aufgeregtes Fiepen und Flattern waren zu hören. Ron sah seiner Freundin über die Schulter, um zu sehen, was sie schrieb. Und tatsächlich war es einfach nur ein Hinweis auf den Tagespropheten und die Bitte, sich doch zu melden. Nur, dass sie es sehr viel besser in Worte verpackte, als er es jemals gekonnt hätte. Schließlich reichte sie Pergament und Feder an Ginny und danach an Ron, damit sie den Brief ebenfalls unterschreiben konnten, Dann griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und sprach sie einen Zauber darüber und die Schrift verschwand. Nur Harry würde in der Lage sein, den Brief zu lesen. Zwar stand nichts Wichtiges darin, aber es ging trotzdem niemanden etwas an, mit wem Harry Kontakt hielt. Wenn er sich denn dazu entschloss, Kontakt zu halten.

Mit einem letzten Seufzen rollte Hermine das Pergament zusammen. „So, fertig. Komm her Pig. Es gibt Arbeit." Die kleine Eule sauste auf sie zu und ließ sich mehr oder weniger geduldig die kleine Rolle ans Bein binden. „Der Brief ist für Harry. Hast du verstanden? Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, aber du wirst ihn schon finden, hab ich recht?" Pigwidgeon plusterte sich stolz auf und gab ein mehr als bestätigendes Pfeifen von sich. Dann hüpfte die Eule aufgeregt auf und ab, bis Ginny vom Tisch aufgestanden und durch den Raum gegangen war. als sie das Küchenfenster geöffnet hatte startete sie mit einem letzten Fiepen, flog durch das Fenster und war schon nach wenigen Augenblicken nicht mehr gegen den strahlend blauen Morgenhimmel zu erkennen.

000

**Und das war's wieder. Ich denke, die Frage, wie Harrys Freunde sich so haben abspeisen lassen, wäre damit hinreichend beantwortet. Sie tun es nicht! Schlussendlich noch die Bitte an alle Schwarzleser, zu Weißlesern zu werden :-) und natürlich auch an alle anderen, Fragen, Anregungen und was weiß ich, mir zukommen zu lassen – Ihr wisst wie.**

**Federwisch**

9


	5. Bücher und Briefe

**Lionlakritz: Danka danke – der Name war natürlich Absicht. So allmählich wird es schwierig, entsprechende Namen zu finden. Die Zeitungsschmierhexe in meinen anderen Geschichten (Rumtreiberzeit) heißt Esmeralda Blattschuss.**

**Hermy Bookworm: Die Angst habe ich auch. Aber man kennt das ja von JKR – die vielen Fäden braucht man einfach, damit der eigentliche Handlungsfaden nicht zu offensichtlich wird.**

**Yuma-chan: Willkommen in der Welt der Weiß-Leser. Entschuldige, dass ich das nicht angegeben habe. Es wird auf keinen Fall eine Slash-Geschichte. Die kann ich persönlich nämlich nicht so gut leiden. Ich versuche immer, die Welt, wie sie von JKR geschaffen wurde, so gut wie möglich zu treffen. Das gelingt mir natürlich nicht immer, aber ich gebe mir Mühe.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 5**

**Bücher und Briefe**

Die Bibliothek in Hogwarts war nie Harrys Lieblingsort gewesen. Das überließ er gerne Hermine. Die hätte, wenn es ihr erlaubt gewesen wäre, auch dort übernachtet. Aber eher würde Hagrids Halbbruder Grawp zum Lehrer im Fach Zauberkunst werden, als dass Madame Pince irgendjemanden nachts in ihre Bibliothek ließ. Aber das war die Bibliothek in Hogwarts – diese war ganz anders. In seinen vorherigen Besuchen im Haus am Grimaultplatz, hatte Harry nur ein paar kurze Blicke hier herein werfen können. Mrs Weasley hatte längere Aufenthalte immer zu verhindern gewusst. Und jetzt verstand Harry auch, warum sie das getan hatte.

Vor zwei Jahren waren sie den halben Sommer damit beschäftigt gewesen, das Haus wieder bewohnbar zu machen, was in diesem Fall bedeutete, alles was nach schwarzer Magie aussah, zu entfernen. Das war ihnen auch ziemlich gut gelungen. Mal abgesehen von Verzierungen in den Holzvertäfelungen und anderer Kleinigkeiten, war dem Haus kaum noch anzusehen, dass es einmal Generationen von Schwarzmagiern als Heimstätte gedient hatte. Nur dieser Raum bildete eine Ausnahme. Harry war in Hogwarts bereits in seinem ersten Jahr in der verbotenen Abteilung der Schulbibliothek gewesen, aber gegen diese Sammlung wirkte die, wie eine Buchhandlung für Kinder.

Jede Menge Bücher zitterten, wenn man auch nur in ihre Richtung schaute, und man konnte ihnen regelrecht ansehen, dass sie einen anfallen würden, wenn man sich ihnen auf weniger als zwei Schritte näherte. An einer Stelle konnte Harry sehen, dass etwas aus einem der Bücher herausgetropft war, das sehr verdächtig nach Blut aussah. Er fragte sich, warum all diese Bücher noch an ihrem Platz standen, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er verstehen, dass es wichtig war zu wissen, über was der Gegner verfügte. Und wenn er sich umschaute, dann konnte er sich vorstellen, wie die Bibliothek der Malfoys aussah.

Die Bibliothek befand sich im vierten Stock des Hauses und schien fast die gesamte Etage einzunehmen. Sie war voll gestellt mit Regalen, die bis an die Decke reichten und dazu noch in den Raum hineinragten, so dass viele Nischen entstanden. Auf der einen Seite gab es einen separaten Bereich mit Schreibtisch und zwei sehr bequemen Sesseln, nebst offenem Kamin. Hier hatte sich Harry zurückgezogen. Den größten Teil seiner Schulsachen hatte er aus seiner kleinen Wohnung herübergeholt und hier in der Bibliothek gelagert. Es war allerdings der einzige Raum in Sirius' altem Haus, den er wirklich zu nutzen gedachte. Küche und Schlafzimmer nutzte er nebenan, und das war ihm auch viel lieber so. Nur, wenn er praktische Übungen machen wollte, gedachte er herüberzukommen, denn die vielen Schutzzauber, die auf dem Haus lagen, verhinderten, dass ein anderer Zauberer, oder gar das Ministerium mitbekamen, dass er hier zauberte. Außerdem eignete sich der Keller, der fast an ein Burgverlies erinnerte ausgezeichnet. Kein Fluch den er kannte, würde diesen Maueren etwas anhaben können.

Außerdem war da, wie gesagt die Bibliothek. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten hatte er seine Schulbücher beiseite gelegt, und war durch die Regalreihen geschlendert. Hier würde er fündig werden, dessen war er sich sicher. Hier würde er Dinge finden, die er gegen Voldemorts Leute einsetzen konnte. Von hier aus würde er einen Kampf gegen die Totesser führen. Und vor allem gegen Snape, Malfoy und natürlich Voldemort persönlich. Was Draco anging, war sich Harry nicht so ganz sicher. Immerhin war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, sein Vorhaben auszuführen. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht getötet. Es war Snape gewesen. Aber was bedeutete das? War da ein Rest von Anständigkeit in Draco – oder war es nur Unfähigkeit und Angst gewesen? Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber so, wie er Malfoy in den letzten sechs Jahren erlebt hatte, musste man eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass er ganz der Sohn seines Vaters war, und das bedeutete, dass er auf Harrys Liste stand.

Unmittelbar nachdem er den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte, waren ihm Zweifel gekommen. War es wirklich das Richtige was er da tat? Dass er die Schule nicht beendete, fand er persönlich nicht so schlimm. Die Zwillinge hatten es schließlich vorgelebt, dass man auch ohne die UTZ's erfolgreich werden konnte. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass falls er Voldemort besiegen konnte, ein nachmachen des Abschlusses eher eine Formsache sein würde. Sollte er Voldemort nicht besiegen, war die Frage eh akademisch – im wahrsten Unsinn des Wortes. Aber dass er sich so einfach davongestohlen hatte – das war etwas ganz anderes. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, mit einer ganzen Flut Heuler überschwemmt zu werden, doch bislang war noch nichts bei ihm eingetroffen. Eigentlich konnte es ihm natürlich nur Recht sein, aber auf der anderen Seite fühlte er sich ein wenig unbeachtet. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Seine Kindheit hatte er von Menschen umgeben verbracht, die ihm ganz klar hatten fühlen lassen, dass er bei ihnen nicht willkommen war und was sie von ihm hielten. Seit er zum ersten Mal die magische Welt betreten hatte, war er ungewollt in eine Position des öffentlichen Lebens gerutscht. Er war berühmt; berühmt für etwas, an das er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, geschweige denn etwas dafür getan hatte. Es hatte ihn von Anfang an gestört, und jetzt – jetzt war er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben allein und er merkte, dass auch das nicht wirklich das Richtige war. Aber mit ein wenig Glück, würde dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten und mit noch ein wenig mehr Glück, würden seine Freunde nicht nachtragend sein.

Harry schaute auf das uralte Buch, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Er hatte nur kurz hineingeschaut, denn inhaltlich interessierte es ihn gar nicht. Es war eine philosophische Abhandlung über das Leben und dessen Ende. Harry hatte es nur aus dem Regal gezogen, weil ihn der Name des Autors auf dem Buchrücken beinahe angesprungen hatte: Nicolas Flamel. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er in seinem ersten Schuljahr Stunden damit verbracht hatte, die Bibliothek in Hogwarts nach einem Zeichen dieses Mannes zu durchforsten. Dabei hätte er nur auf eine Karte aus einer Schachtel Schokofrosche nachschauen müssen, die seit Anfang des Schuljahres in der Schublade seines Nachttisches im Schlafsaal lag. Flamel war ein Freund Dumbledores gewesen und hatte als einziger das Geheimnis des ewigen Lebens mittels Stein der Weisen entdeckt. Aber inzwischen war Flamel tot und der Stein vernichtet. Und das Buch enthielt auch keinen Hinweis auf die Herstellung des Steins. Harry hatte sich ein wenig gewundert, auf ein Buch dieses Zauberers im Haus der Blacks zu stoßen, aber die Bibliothek war in jeder Hinsicht hervorragend ausgestattet, nicht nur was schwarzmagische Schriften anging.

Harry stand aus seinem Sessel auf, trat aus dem Lesebereich heraus und begann erneut, an den endlos erscheinenden Regalen entlang zu schlendern. Er wusste selbst nicht so ganz genau, wonach er eigentlich suchte, aber er war sich sicher, dass es ihm schon irgendwie ins Auge springen würde, wenn er es denn erstmal sah. Bücher über Flüche, Bücher über Gegenflüche, Bücher über die Entstehung und Entwicklung von Flüchen. Ganze Regale von Büchern über das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Voll grimmiger Genugtuung dachte Harry daran, wie sehr sich Snape ärgern mochte, nicht auf dieses Archiv zurückgreifen zu können. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass er noch dringend mit Tonks reden musste. Die junge Aurorin steckte ein wenig mit ihm unter einer Decke. Sie war die einzige in der magischen Welt, die wusste, wo Harry sich aufhielt. Er brauchte ja eine zuverlässige Verbindung zum Ministerium, und so tollpatschig Tonks auch sein mochte – sie hatte versprochen Harry nicht zu verraten. Nicht einmal an Remus Lupin. Außerdem hatte sie Harry versprochen, dass sie den Fidelius-Zauber des Hauses erneuern wollte. Mit sich selbst als Geheimniswahrer. Schließlich mussten sie verhindern, dass Snape vielleicht doch noch auf die Idee kam, mit zwei Duzend Totessern hier aufzutauchen. Tonks hatte versprochen, sobald wie möglich zu erscheinen und eigentlich erwartete Harry sie schon länger. Dass sie nicht kam, konnte haufenweise Gründe haben, und Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass es an der nicht gerade zusammenschrumpfenden Arbeit der Aurorenzentrale lag. Er würde später am Tag versuchen, sie zu erreichen, wenn Tonks ihren Dienst voraussichtlich beendet hatte.

Vor einem Regal mit Großen schweren, in Leder gebundenen Büchern blieb er stehen. Langsam glitt sein Blick über die Rücken. Einige der Bücher schien schon sehr alt zu sein.

„Da sieh mal einer an!" Völlig unbewusst hatte er begonnen mit sich selbst zu reden. Auf einem kleinen Schild aus Messing, das an einem der Regalbretter angebracht war, stand: **_Verwandlung – Eigenverwandlung_**. Und das Buch, dass Harry aufgefallen war trug den Titel: **_Die Animagusverwandlung_**. Seit Harry in seinem dritten Schuljahr erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater und seine Freunde sich selbst die Fähigkeiten sich in Tiere zu verwandeln beigebracht hatten, interessierte er sich brennend für das Thema. Aber in Hogwarts war nichts darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen. Und die Animagusverwandlung, und zwar nur die Theorie, war UTZ-Niveau, also war es auch noch nicht im Unterricht behandelt worden, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass Professor McGonagall ihnen die Verwandlung als Selbstdemonstration gezeigt hatte. Harry hatte sich immer gefragt, wie die Rumtreiber an die Anleitung für diese mehr als schwierige und auch unter Umständen gefährliche Verwandlung gekommen waren. Jetzt wusste er es. Er hielt die Antwort auf diese Frage buchstäblich in der Hand. Leicht lächelnd schlenderte Harry zurück zu seinem Sessel. Er war sich der Risiken, diese Verwandlung ohne Fachgerechte Anleitung seitens eines Lehrers zu erlernen durchaus bewusst, aber auf der anderen Seite sah er erstens die ungemeinen Vorteile, unbekannter Weise ein Animagus zu sein, schließlich war sein Pate nur dank dieser Tatsache aus dem Zauberergefängnis Azkaban ausgebrochen, was vor ihm noch niemand geschafft hatte, und zweitens – sein Vater hatte es auch geschafft, also würde auch er es schaffen.

Beim Schreibtisch angekommen legte er das Buch neben Nicolas Flamels Abhandlung über das Leben auf den Schreibtisch und ließ sich in den Sessel nieder.

„Die Animagusverwandlung – von Frank Faunus." Las Harry laut vor. „Na dann – schauen wir uns das ganze mal genauer an." Harry schlug das Buch auf, darauf gefasst, dass es sich in irgendeiner Weise wehren würde, aber es schien tatsächlich nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Buch zu sein. Auf der ersten Seite war handschriftlich eine kaum noch lesbare Widmung zu erkennen: _Für meinen alten Freund Orionus Black – von Frank_. Der Autor selbst schien mit der Familie von Sirius bekannt gewesen zu sein. Ob wohl irgendwo der alte Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Blacks aufzutreiben war? Wenn ja, so nahm sich Harry vor, diesen Orionus darauf zu suchen. Aber das hatte ja noch etwas Zeit. Drei Jahre hatten sein Vater und seine Freunde Sirius Und Peter gebraucht, um zu Animagi zu werden. Das hatte ihm Remus Lupin erzählt; damals in der heulenden Hütte. Kurz bevor er alles erfahren hatte. Das Sirius unschuldig gewesen war und wer wirklich seine Eltern verraten und damit zum Tode verurteilt hatte. Doch Harry würde es schneller schaffen. Schließlich war er weiter als sein Vater damals. Und er hatte durch seine Erbschaften nahezu unbegrenzte Mittel. Irgendwie würde er es schaffen.

Harry blätterte ziellos durch das Buch. Es schien äußerst kompliziert zu sein, ein Animagus zu werden. Und gefährlich, in der Tat. In einem Kapitel wurde gezielt auf die Risiken eingegangen und zusätzlich mit äußerst anschaulichen Abbildern bestärkt. Das Bild eines Zauberers, der sich unvollständig in einen Einsiedlerkrebs verwandelt hatte, drehte Harry beinahe den Magen um. Das Etwas auf dieser Abbildung war geradezu undefinierbar, aber bestimmt war es nicht lebensfähig. In einem Artikel einige Seiten weiter wurde auf das Risiko eingegangen, die Verwandlung nicht mehr rückgängig machen zu können. Dies war Magie, die ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt wurde. Schon deshalb gab es nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen, die die Verwandlung schafften. Der Zauberstab bündelte die magische Energie. Ohne diesen Fokus schafften die meisten Hexen und Zauberer nicht einmal einen simplen Schwebezauber.

Harry blätterte weiter, las hin und wieder einen der Abschnitte und schaute sich ausgiebig die Abbildungen an. Er begriff schnell, dass es sich bei der Ausbildung zum Animagus um einen mehrstufigen Prozess handelte. Zunächst ging es darum, die Animagusgestalt, in die man sich verwandeln würde, herauszufinden. Diese Gestalt war nicht beeinflussbar. Jeder magisch begabte Mensch war mit einem ganz bestimmten Tier verbunden, ganz ähnlich wie beim Patronuszauber. Bei dieser Stelle überlegte Harry. Sein Patronus nahm die Gestalt eines Hirsches an, was, wie er wusste, die Animagusgestalt seines Vaters war. War es möglich, dass auch er sich in einen Hirsch verwandeln konnte? Harry las weiter. Er fand heraus, das Verwandtschaft nichts mit der Gestalt zutun hatte. Auch nicht die Größe der magischen Fähigkeiten oder der Charakter. Es hätte also auch durchaus möglich sein können, dass Sirius die Ratte und Wurmschwanz der Hund geworden wäre. Der Gedanke gefiel Harry nicht sonderlich. Er hatte es immer als sehr passend empfunden, dass der Verräter eine Ratte war.

Schon das Ritual, das erforderlich war, um die Animagusgestalt herauszufinden schien äußerst kompliziert zu sein. Es konnte nur zu einem ganz bestimmten Tag im Jahr um Mitternacht durchgeführt werden. Und es gehörten mehrere wohl sehr komplizierte Tränke dazu, die im Buch leider nur namentlich erwähnt waren. Harry hatte allerdings die große Hoffnung, in der gut bestückten Tränke-Abteilung der Bibliothek die Rezepturen zu finden. Die erste Verwandlung selber würde dann allerdings noch sehr viel schwieriger werden. Und es wurde davon abgeraten, die Prozedur allein durchzuführen. Sehr häufig kam es vor, dass man sich bei den ersten Malen nicht selbst zurückverwandeln konnte. Und da gab es einen simplen Zauberspruch, den eine andere Person durchführen konnte. Harry erinnerte sich, wie Lupin und Sirius dies in der heulenden Hütte an Rons Ratte Krätze demonstriert hatten, um zu beweisen, dass diese in Wirklichkeit ihr alter Schulkamerad Peter Pettigrew war.

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein leises Rascheln und schaute auf. Alles im Raum schien völlig unverändert und er wollte schon weiter lesen, als er das Geräusch erneut vernahm und diesmal sah er einen kleinen Schatten, der über die Wände huschte.

„Pigwidgeon? Bist du das? Komm sofort hier herunter." Völlig untypisch für die kleine Eule, war Pig nahezu lautlos durch das offene Fenster gesegelt und drehte jetzt seine Kreise in der Bibliothek. Warscheinlich spürte die Eule die Bosheit, die noch immer aus diesen Wänden sickerte, wie Blut aus einer Wunde. Nach einer letzten formvollendeten Acht, segelte Pigwidgeon heran und landete vor Harry auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Na du Winzling. Hast du mich gefunden?" Harry musste grinsen. Jetzt sprach er schon mit Eulen. Auf der anderen Seite – Mit Hedwig seiner Schneeeule sprach er schon immer. Pigwidgeon plusterte sich stolz auf und streckte sein rechtes Bein nach vorn. Er hatte seine alte Form wieder erlangt und pfiff aufgeregt vor sich hin, während er sich wie suchen umschaute.

„Suchst du Hedwig? Lass mich erstmal den Brief lesen, dann bring ich dich rüber zu ihrem Käfig, ja?" Mit spitzen Fingern hatte Harry die kleine Pergamentrolle von Pigs Bein gefummelt. Jetzt entrollte er sie und begann zu lesen. Es war im Großen und Ganzen exakt der Brief, den Harry schon seit einigen tagen erwartet hatte. Er erkannte klar Hermines Schreibstil. Er erkannte aber auch, dass sie auf etwas sehr Wichtiges hinwies. Die scheinbar nebenbei eingefügte Frage, ob er den Tagespropheten gelesen habe, war zu unscheinbar, um wirklich unwichtig zu sein. Harry kannte Hermine inzwischen zu gut, um zu wissen, dass sie keinen Small Talk betrieb. Er hatte den Tagespropheten abboniert, aber heute noch keinen Blick hinein geworfen. Es stand ja eh nichts Neues darin. Angriffe von Totessern, mehr oder weniger gerechtfertigte Anschuldigungen an Scrimgeour, die Harry zwar verstehen, aber trotzdem nicht immer ganz nachvollziehen konnte, und jede Menge dümmlicher Artikel, die angesichts des herrschenden Krieges so nebensächlich waren, dass Harry sie schon gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm.

Aber heute schien wohl etwas Wichtiges dabei zu sein, sonst hatte Hermine das nicht in ihrem Brief erwähnt. Der Brief; das war noch ein ganz anderes Thema. Wie gesagt, Harry hatte ihn irgendwie erwartet, aber eigentlich lag darin eine Gefahr. Wenn Pig ihn einfach so finden konnte, dann würde jeder halbwegs clevere Zauberer auch einen Weg zu ihm finden. Er wusste zwar, dass sich Posteulen Methoden bedienten, um ihre Zielpersonen zu finden, die man nicht so ohne weiteres nachvollziehen konnte, aber eine Sicherheitslücke blieb. Und ein weiteres Mal nahm sich Harry dringend vor, mit Tonks zu reden. Die Sicherheitszauber rund um das haus mussten erweitert werden. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass sie es zu zweit nicht schaffen würden, den Standart zu erreichen, der zu der Zeit als der Orden des Phönix hier noch sein Hauptquartier hatte, immerhin hatte Dumbledore persönlich die Absicherung vorgenommen; und der war der größte Zauberer seiner zeit gewesen, aber einige Lücken würde auch sie stopfen können. Pig war ja auch nicht die erste Posteule, die ihn erreicht hatte. Er hatte einen Brief von Professor McGonagall erhalten, der er erst gar nicht geöffnet hatte, wusste er doch eh, was darin stand, und er würde unter keinen Umständen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren – und gestern war ein Brief von Gringotts, der Zaubererbank gekommen. Die Kobolde luden ihn zu einem, wie sie es ausrückten ‚Geschäftsgespräch anlässlich seines Erreichens der Volljährigkeit' ein. Er sollte morgen früh um zehn dort erscheinen. Harry war sich noch nicht sicher, aber da er eh noch einmal in die Winkelgasse wollte, würde sich das auch einrichten lassen.

Harry stand auf. Dann wollte er sich die Zeitung mal anschauen. „Komm mit Pig. Wir besuchen Hedwig. Und du kriegst ne kleine Stärkung." Fröhlich fiepend flatterte die kleine Eule hinter Harry drein, der die Tür der Bibliothek bereits geöffnet hatte, um noch eine Treppe höher zu steigen. Dort unter dem Dach, befand sich der Durchbruch, den er zwischen den Häusern geschaffen und mit einem Illusionszauber getarnt hatte.

000

**Ist ja tatsächlich mal etwas länger geworden. Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen. Ihr wisst ja: Fragen und Anregungen – natürlich auch Kritik (positiv wie negativ) bitte an meine Adresse. Der hübsche kleine Knopf unten links – Danke.**

**Federwisch**

9


	6. Der freundliche Kobold

**Alex Black5: Hallo – Versuchs doch einfach mit all den Dingen, die ich deiner Meinung nach schlecht gemacht habe**

**Ewjena: Danke danke – Ich will ja nicht zuviel verraten (im eigenen Interesse), also lass dich mal überraschen.**

**HermyBookworm: Ja, das war der Stammbaum – aber das war das Portrait von Mrs Black ja auch. Was Sirius' Bruder angeht – dazu sag ich jetzt mal nichts. Die Prüfungen sind ausgefallen und werden jetzt, am Anfang des neuen Schuljahres nachgeholt. Das ist aber für meine Geschichte unwichtig.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 6**

**Der freundliche Kobold**

Eigentlich sah alles so aus wie immer. Die gleiche verwinkelte Straße, die gleichen uralten Häuser, die teils so aussahen, als müssten sie eher gestern als morgen in sich zusammen gestürzt sein, die vielen Menschen, die geschäftig hin und her wuselten. - Und doch war alles anders. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten und dennoch erzielten diese eine enorme Wirkung. Die ganze Straße wirkte dunkler und ungemütlicher. Einige der Häuser hatten vernagelte Fenster und die Geschäfte in ihren Erdgeschossen waren nicht mehr geöffnet. Und auch die vielen Leute hatten sich verändert. Zumeist huschten sie schnell und schweigsam in die Geschäfte und beeilten sich dann, die Winkelgasse wieder zu verlassen.

Harry war es schon aufgefallen, als er den ‚tropfenden Kessel', dem Pub, der am Eingang zur Winkelgasse stand, betreten hatte. Außer Tom, dem Wirt waren nur zwei Gäste anwesend, und das waren Männer, die Harry lieber nicht angesprochen hätte. Also hatte er nur Tom kurz zugenickt und war dann durch die hintere Tür in den kleinen Hof getreten, mit dem Zauberstab die Mauer zur Winkelgasse geöffnet und war durch die entstandene Öffnung in die Zaubererstraße von London getreten.

Jetzt ging er so unauffällig wie möglich die Straße entlang. Als er bei der Stelle vorbeikam, an der die Straße sich gabelte und man nach links in die Nokturngasse schauen konnte, sah Harry noch einen weiteren Unterschied zu früher. Bei seinen früheren Besuchen, hatte die Nokturngasse von hier aus immer wie ausgestorben gewirkt. Das war sie nicht gewesen, das wusste Harry. Schließlich war er in seinem Zweiten Schuljahr einmal aus versehen hineingeraten. Aber die meisten Hexen und Zauberer hatten peinlich darauf geachtet, dass man sie nicht von der Winkelgasse aus sehen oder gar erkennen konnte. Heute war das anders. Völlig ungeniert liefen haufenweise Zauberer in der dunklen Gasse herum. Dies war ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass das Ministerium langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle verlor.

Eine junge Hexe kam Harry entgegen und er senkte den Blick. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber nach ihrem Alter zu schließen, hatte sie Hogwarts noch nicht lange abgeschlossen und er wollte nicht erkannt werden. Dabei bestand da eigentlich keine Gefahr. Mit ein paar einfachen Tricks hatte er sein Äußeres erfolgreich verändert. Und das Ganze beinahe ohne Magie. Abgesehen von dem schlichten schwarzen Umhang, von dem er sämtliche Hogwartsabzeichen entfernt hatte, trug er blaue Kontaktlinsen. Seine Stirnnarbe, an der ihn jeder sofort erkannt hätte, hatte er überschminkt. Im ersten Moment war er sich lächerlich vorgekommen, Make up zu benutzen, aber seine Sicherheit ging vor. Zuletzt hatte er mit einem einfachen Zauber seinen Haaren einen hellbraunen Farbton gegeben und seine Verkleidung damit perfekt gemacht. Harry hatte in den Spiegel geschaut, und da er in einem Badezimmer in Sirius' altem Haus gewesen war, hatte er mit dem Spiegel um die Wette gelacht. Natürlich hätte er sein äußeres auch komplett mit Magie verändern können, aber er war sich sicher, dass sämtliche Magiedetektoren von Gringotts angesprungen wären, sobald er durch die Tür getreten wäre. Magisch gefärbte Haare waren dagegen in der Zaubererwelt völlig normal und würden nicht weiter beachtet werden.

Harry schaute vorsichtig nach rechts. Dort, zwischen zwei Geschäften, deren Besitzer es vorgezogen hatten die Winkelgasse zu verlassen, sah er ein knallbunt dekoriertes Schaufenster. Darüber war ein halbrundes Schild mit den Worten ‚Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze' angebracht. Harry zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Er kam überhaupt nicht auf den Gedanken, dass er sich damit eigentlich nur verdächtig machte, aber er wollte auf gar keinen Fall auf Fred oder George treffen. Er wollte auf gar keinen der Weasleys treffen. Nun – eigentlich war das nicht wahr. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zusammen mit Ron, ganz normale Ferien verbringen zu können, was paradox war, wusste er doch eigentlich gar nicht, was ganz normale Ferien waren. Aber gerade diese Ferien waren alles andere als normal, und ein Treffen mit den Weasleys war das letzte, was er im Augenblick ertragen konnte. Abgesehen davon hätten Fred und George sich auf offener Straße totgelacht, wenn sie ihn so gesehen hätten. Und danach hätten sie ihn dafür, was er Ginny angetan hatte, gevierteilt.

Der Gedanke an Ginny versetzte ihm den nächsten Stich. Seit gestern musste er unaufhörlich an sie denken. Noch mehr, als er das schon ohnehin getan hatte. Schuld daran war natürlich der Brief. Hermine hatte ihn geschrieben und Ginny hatte nur ihren Namen darunter gesetzt. Und das war das Schlimmste gewesen. Er hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen sei, aber mit allem hätte er umgehen können, nur nicht mit dieser scheinbaren Gleichgültigkeit. Haufenweise Heuler hätte er ertragen; Beschimpfungen und Vorwürfe, aber das… Der eigentliche Grund des Briefes war eigentlich völlig in den Hintergrund getreten. Nachdem er gestern zurück in seine kleine Wohnung gegangen war und den Tagespropheten auseinander gerollt hatte, war sein Blick sofort auf das Photo gefallen, und natürlich hatte er das Haus im selben Augenblick erkannt, schließlich hatte er zehn Jahre und sechs Sommerferien, zumindest teilweise, darin verbracht. Er hätte den Artikel darunter eigentlich gar nicht zu lesen brauchen, um zu wissen, was geschehen war. Die Dursleys – tot. Zumindest Onkel Vernon und Dudley, Tante Petunia hatten sie gar nicht erwähnt. Diese Menschen hatten ihn abgrundtief gehasst, aber ihren Tod hatte Harry nicht gewünscht; natürlich nicht. Was er sich gewünscht hatte war, dass er sie niemals im Leben wieder sehen musste; aber nicht auf diese Weise. Mit dieser Tat hatte Voldemort ihm nur noch einen Weiteren Grund gegeben, ihn zu vernichten.

Der Tot seiner Verwandten hatte Harry getroffen, aber trotzdem war dieser Gedanke hinter seine Gedanken an Ginny zurückgetreten. Harry war sich klar, dass er sich eigentlich dafür hätte schämen müssen, aber auch wenn sein Verstand das wusste, sein Herz kümmerte es reichlich wenig. Wie so oft im letzten Jahr hatte Harry sich Sirius herbeigewünscht. Der hätte ihm sicherlich den Kopf zurechtgerückt.

Harrys Fuß stieß gegen eine marmorne Stufe und da er die letzten Meter den Blick ständig gesenkt gehalten hatte, bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass er die Zaubererbank erreicht hatte. Er blieb einen Augenblick stehen und sah dann zu dem bronzenen Tor empor, vor dem wie immer ein Kobold in Uniform Wache hielt. Harry schritt die Stufen empor auf ihn zu und der Kobold verbeugte sich und öffnete das Tor. Harry betrat die große Schalterhalle. Hier war alles vollkommen unverändert. Die Tatsache traf Harry wie ein Schlag. All die kleinen Veränderungen draußen in der Winkelgasse hatte er als völlig selbstverständlich hingenommen. Schließlich lag die magische Welt im Krieg. Dass hier alles so wie immer war, war das Seltsame. Aber dann wurde Harry klar, dass er damit hätte rechnen müssen. Eigentlich war den Kobolden von Gringotts die Welt außerhalb der gut gesicherten Tore völlig egal. Solange nichts ihr Geschäft schädigte, konnte draußen geschehen was wollte. Die Einstellung machte die Kobolde in Harrys Augen nicht eben sympathischer.

Harry trat an einen der Schalter heran, an dem ein Kobold eben beschäftigt war, einen großen Stapel Pergamentblätter abzustempeln. Der Kobold schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, und erst als Harry ein Räuspern von sich gab, schaute er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck auf, den man nicht anders als abweisend interpretieren konnte.

„Ja?" War die knappe Frage des Kobolds.

Harry schluckte seinen aufkeimenden Ärger herunter. „Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich habe einen Termin bei einem gewissen Gruufnak. Er hat mir diesen…"

Harry wollte gerade den Brief aus dem Umhang ziehen, doch der Kobold unterbrach ihn. „Können sie sich ausweisen?"

Harry sah ihn überrascht an und für einen Moment kam er auf den absurden Gedanken, dem Kobold zu sagen, dass sein Muggelkinderausweis schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gültig war. Dann dachte er, dass der Kobold ihn warscheinlich nicht erkannt hatte, da er sein Äußeres ja verändert hatte. Zuletzt kam ihm ein völlig neuer Gedanke, und der war der warscheinlichste. Dem Kobold war sein Äußeres völlig egal. Warscheinlich hätte auch Hagrid vor ihm stehen und behaupten können, er sei Harry Potter, wenn er sich nur entsprechend ausweisen konnte; auf eine bestimmte Weise ausweisen. Und das konnte Harry.

Aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs zog er einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel und legte ihn direkt vor dem Kobold auf die Pultplatte. Dieser schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er.

„Das scheint mir in Ordnung zu sein." Sagte er mit seiner schnarrenden Stimme.

Schon bei seinem ersten Besuch bei Hogwarts hatte sich Harry gewundert, wie die Kobolde die vielen Schlüssel auseinander halten konnten. Es musste doch tausende von ihnen geben. Nur anhand der winzigen Nummer war das eine ziemliche Leistung.

„Gruufnak ist der Leiter der Abteilung ‚Erbschaften und sonstige Hinterlassenschaften'. Er erwartet sie. Ich werde veranlassen, dass man sie zu ihm bringt. Rishnjek!"

Ein weiterer Kobold in der Uniform der Wachkobolde trat an den Pult heran, verbeugte sich tief vor Harry und schnarrte geschäftsmäßig: „Wenn sie mir folgen wollen."

Harry tat es. Der uniformierte Kobold führte ihn nicht zu dem grottenähnlichen Gang, in dem sich die Bahn befand, mit der man zu den Verliesen fuhr, sondern steuerte zielsicher auf eine prachtvoll verzierte Eichenholztür zu, hinter der sich ein Treppenhaus verbarg. Es war eine marmorne Wendeltreppe, die aus zwei parallel laufenden Stufenreihen bestand. Beim inneren Ring waren die Stufen vielleicht acht oder neun Zentimeter hoch, der äußere Ring bestand aus gewöhnlichen Stufen. Rishnjek nahm die niedrigen Stufen und wies ohne ein Wort mit der Hand auf den äußeren Treppenring. Harry fand dieses Arrangement sehr zweckdienlich. Warum sollten die Gringottkobolde auch gewöhnliche Stufen hochklettern sollen.

Im zweiten Obergeschoss öffnete Rishnjek erneut eine Eichentür und führte Harry auf einen langen, von Türen auf beiden Seiten gesäumten Gang. Kobolde verließen Zimmer und betraten andere, Memos flogen umher, was Harry an das Zaubereiministerium erinnerte und sowieso herrschte eine sehr arbeitsträchtige Atmosphäre.

Der Kobold in Uniform führte Harry den Gang entlang und klopfte schließlich an eine Tür auf der rechten Seite. Ein leises „Bitte" drang durch die Tür und Rishnjek öffnete. Der Kobold verbeugte sich erneut vor Harry und wies ihn mit der Hand an, einzutreten.

Nach allem was Harry über Kobolde gehört hatte, überraschte ihn der Raum sehr. Man konnte ihn ohne zu übertreiben als gemütlich beschreiben. Auf dem Boden lagen wertvolle Teppiche, vor den beiden Fenstern hingen leichte Gardinen, die trotz ihres dünnen Stoffs einen festen Faltenwurf hatten. An den Wänden standen niedrige Bücherregale und der ganze Raum wurde beherrscht von einem riesigen schweren Schreibtisch, vor dem zwei bequem aussehende, mit grünem Leder bezogene Lehnsessel standen. Harry hörte, wie sich hinter ihm die Tür schloss, als auch schon ein weiterer Kobold, er war in Zivil, auf ihn zukam, die Hand ausstreckte und den Mund zu etwas verzog, dass wohl das Koboldäquivalent zu einem freundlichen Lächeln darstellte.

„Mr Potter, nehme ich an? Gruufnak ist mein Name." Harry nahm die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie. „Bitte, setzen sie sich." Harry ging auf einen der Sessel zu, während der Bankangestellte um seinen Schreibtisch herum wanderte, um dann auf seinem eigenen, erhöhten Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. „Ich habe sie mir anders vorgestellt. Bitte entschuldigen sie, aber…"

Harry winkte ab und unterbrach ihn damit. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Gesicht. „Ratzeputz." Das Make up verschwand und seine Narbe kam wieder zum Vorschein. Außerdem wechselte seine Haarfarbe wieder ins Schwarze. Nur seine Augen waren noch von einem strahlenden Blau.

Gruufnak nickte. „Ich verstehe, Mr Potter. In der heutigen Zeit muss man vorsichtig sein.." Er griff in eine Schublade seines Schreitisches und zog mehrere Pergamentblätter hervor, die er ganz kurz durchschaute, Harry war sich sicher, dass das nur Theater war, und dann ordentlich vor sich auf der Tischplatte ablegte. Dann nickte er einmal und blickte Harry ins Gesicht. „Zunächst möchte ich ihnen zum Erreichen der Volljährigkeit gratulieren." Harry nickte dankend. „Damit verbunden tritt ihre volle Geschäftsfähigkeit in der magischen Welt in Kraft. Außerdem gibt es ein paar Kleinigkeiten in Bezug auf ihre gemachten Erbschaften, da wäre zu nennen die Hinterlassenschaft von James und Lillian Potter geborene Evans sowie von Sirius Black, zu klären. In dem bisher zu ihrer Verfügung stehenden Verlies, das extra für sie hergerichtet war, befanden sich ausschließlich die Barschaften ihrer verstorbenen Eltern. Es wurde von uns zurück in das Familienverlies der Potters transferiert. Ebenso wurden dort die Gegenstände gelagert, die ihnen von Sirius Black zugedacht wurden. Wenn ich sie um ihren Schlüssel bitten darf?"

Angesichts dieser Rede war Harry erst einmal völlig sprachlos. Wie automatisch griff er erneut in seine Tasche und legte den kleinen goldenen Schlüssel auf den Schreibtisch.

Gruufnak griff danach, sah dabei wieder in Harrys Gesicht und stockte für einen Moment. „Wie unhöflich von mir. Darf ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Das Verhalten dieses Kobolds erstaunte Harry immer mehr. Er konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass er in Professor Binns Unterricht sonderlich gut aufgepasst hatte, doch nach den endlosen Stunden, in denen sie die vielen Koboldkriege durchgenommen hatten, und seinen Erfahrungen mit den Schalterkobolden, war Harry zu dem fast festen Entschluss gekommen, dass alle Kobolde zumindest unhöflich und kalt sein mussten. Er riss sich zusammen. „Ein Glas Wasser wäre sehr nett, danke."

Das Glas erschien vor Harry aus dem nichts, kaum dass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten. Gruufnak ließ den Schlüssel in einem der wohl zahlreichen Schubfächer seines Tisches verschwinden und händigte Harry einen neuen aus, der ihm vollkommen gleich erschien.

„Des Weiteren erging an uns die Bitte vom Zaubereiministerium, ihnen dies hier zu überreichen." Er schob einen dicken gefütterten Umschlag über den Tisch, den Harry ergriff und öffnete. Der Inhalt überraschte ihn. „Dies," fuhr der Kobold mit seiner leisen Stimme fort. „Sind Ausweispapiere, die sie in der Muggelwelt als Achtzehnjährigen ausweisen. Da in der magischen Welt die Volljährigkeit bereits mit siebzehn in Kraft tritt, existiert ein Abkommen mit dem Büro des Ministerpräsidenten der Muggel, dass volljährige Hexen und Zauberer auch im nichtmagischen England voll geschäftsfähig sind."

Das alles war ein wenig viel auf einmal für Harry. Seit er das Büro betreten hatte, waren kaum zehn Minuten vergangen und in diesen zehn Minuten hatte er kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser und wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Gruufnak ließ ihn gar nicht zu Worte kommen.

„Eigentlich ist das schon der größte Teil. Ich muss sie nur noch bitten, mir in ihr neues Verließ zu folgen. Die alten Familienverliese sind mit besonderen Sicherheitszaubern versehen, und die müssen zunächst noch auf sie abgestimmt werden. Wenn sie mir also folgen wollen?" Damit erhob sich der Kobold wieder von seinem Stuhl und schritt in Richtung der Tür. Noch immer völlig verdattert und kaum fähig ein vernünftiges Wort zu sagen, folgte ihm Harry hinaus.

000

**Das hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert. Aber ich war mir bei einigen Teilen nicht so ganz schlüssig, wie die Geschichte ihren Verlauf nehmen soll. Außerdem musste ich zwischenzeitlich ein Jahr älter werden. Das ist aber natürlich kein Grund für Mitleid und ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch trotz der etwas längeren Wartezeit gefallen. Ach ja – ich will natürlich nicht den Hinweis auf das review-schreiben vergessen.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel - Federwisch**

9


	7. Ein alter Bekannter

**Lionlakritz: Danke für die netten Glückwünsche (und für die Kerze). Aber beleidige mir nicht die Kobolde, sonst fangen die noch einen neuen Krieg an und Binns hat noch einen weiteren Grund, seine Schüler zu langweilen und zu quälen :-)**

**Meta Capricorn: Vielen Dank für die Blumen sing Die Kobolde erschienen mir bei JKR immer ein wenig gesichtslos. Das musste ich mal ändern. Ja – das Familienverlies – ich wünsche viel Spaß!**

**Ewjena: Lang ja – gemütlich… wir werden sehen. Die Tatsache, dass dies ja gewissermaßen eine Version von HP7 ist, spricht eindeutig dagegen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 7**

**Ein alter Bekannter**

Als Harry von Rishnjek in das Büro von Gruufnak geführt worden war, hatte er schon befürchtet, um seine Achterbahnfahrt gebracht zu werden. Jetzt hätte er über diesen ironischen Gedanken beinahe gelacht, wenn ihm dazu nicht viel zu übel gewesen wäre. Bei seinen früheren Besuchen bei Gringotts war die Fahrt zu seinem Verlies niemals so schlimm gewesen und außerdem hatte er sich als Quidditchspieler einen ziemlich robusten Magen zugelegt, aber die alten Familienverliese schienen sehr viel tiefer im Untergrund zu liegen und es dauerte entsprechend länger, sie zu erreichen. Es war eine endlose Fahrt, gespickt mit scharfen Kehren, plötzlichen Beschleunigungen und Bremsmanövern. Einmal hatte Harry tatsächlich das Gefühl, als würde der Karren, der natürlich alles andere als vertrauenserweckend aussah, einen überschlag machen, aber dass konnte auch durchaus nur Harrys Magen gewesen sein.

Als sie nach, wie es Harry vorkam, stundenlanger Fahrt (in Wahrheit waren es sicherlich nur zehn Minuten gewesen) endlich langsamer wurden und schließlich ganz gestoppt hatten, kletterte Harry leichenblass und schlotternd aus dem Wagen. Kobolde schienen überhaupt keine Mägen zu haben, denn sowohl Gruufnak, als auch der uniformierte Kobold, der den Karren gesteuert hatte und der ihm nicht namentlich vorgestellt worden war, zuckten auch nur mit einer Wimper.

Der kleine Steinsteg, auf den Harry und Gruufnak getreten waren bildete anscheinend so etwas wie ein Vorraum zu Harrys neuem Verlies, denn es gab ausschließlich eine Tür. Obgleich die Bezeichnung Tür nicht im Geringsten das auszudrücken vermochte, was sich da vor Harry erhob. Es war ein riesiges, mindestens vier Meter hohes, zweiflügeliges Tor, das vollständig aus spiegelglattem, glänzenden Metal bestand. Nirgendwo sah man auch nur die geringste Unebenheit. Es schloss völlig plan mit der umgebenden Felsformation ab. Und das einzige, was die gigantische Fläche störte, war die Unterteilung in die zwei Flügel, die jedoch so eng war, dass man das dünnste Haar nicht hätt hindurch schieben können.

Verwirrt starrte Harry das Tor an. Es gab etwas, was diesem Tor fehlte, um es wirklich zu einem Tor zu machen. „Wo ist das Schlüsselloch?" Fragte er und schaute Gruufnak an, der einen Schritt hinter im stand, um Harry die Wirkung voll und ganz spüren zu lassen.

Jetzt trat er an Harry Seite. „Das ist eins der Sicherheitssysteme, von dem ich vorhin sprach. Wenn sie mir ihre rechte Hand reichen würden - und den Schlüssel."

Harry tat wie ihm wie geheißen. Gruufnak hielt den Zeigefinger von Harrys Hand dicht über den Schlüssel und murmelte einige Worte. Im selben Augenblick spürte Harry einen Schmerz, als ob er mit einer heißen Nadel tief in den Finger gestochen wurde. Mehr vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz, er hatte schon Schlimmeres gespürt, wollte er die Hand zurückziehen, doch der Griff des kleinen Kobolds war eisern und so konnte Harry die Hand keinen Millimeter bewegen. Harry sah, wie ein einzelner Tropfen Blut auf den goldenen Schlüssel fiel. Doch seltsamer Weise war der, sobald er den Schlüssel berührte nicht mehr zu sehen. Es sah so aus, als dringe der Tropfen in das Metal ein. Zugleich ging von dem Tor ein mattes Glühen aus und einige Sekunden später erstrahlte direkt über dem Tor ein prachtvoll verschlungenes P. Gruufnak ließ Harrys Hand los, und der rieb sich den Finger. Als er ihn sich allerdings ansah, hatte die Wunde sich bereits wieder geschlossen.

Gruufnak nickte. „Das Verlies erkennt sie als einen Potter. Jetzt kann ich öffnen. Nur sie können durch das Tor treten und alle, denen sie es laut und deutlich vor dem geöffneten Tor erlauben. Das Tor fällt nicht auf Gestaltwandler, Vielsafttrank oder sonstige magische Verwirrungstaktiken herein. Selbst wir Kobolde haben nicht die Möglichkeit das Verlies einfach so zu betreten. Im Falle von Transaktionen haben wir eine andere Möglichkeit, wenn wir von ihnen die Berechtigung bekommen. Bisher ging das ohne, da sie noch nicht volljährig waren. Ich werde jetzt öffnen."

„Aber wie? Ich sehe noch immer kein Schlüsselloch."

„Passen sie genau auf." Gruufnak nahm den Schlüssel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand, hielt ihn in etwa einem Meter Höhe in die Luft, einen halben Meter von dem Tor entfernt, und ließ los. Der Schlüssel schwebte. Harry fühlte sich einen Moment an seine Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen erinnert, nur dass dieser Schlüssel keine Flügel besaß und auch nicht wie wild umher raste. Dann leuchtete der Schlüssel auf und drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, so – ja so, als ob er etwas aufschließen würde. Nur, dass er sich noch immer einen halben Meter vom Tor entfernt befand. Nach einer vollen Umdrehung fischte Gruufnak ihn wieder aus der Luft und gab ihn an Harry zurück, der ihn kurz anschaute und wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Als er wieder aufschaute, begann das Tor sich zu öffnen. Er hatte keinerlei Schließmechanismen gehört, so wie das bei seinem alten Verließ der Fall gewesen war. Und auch die Bewegung des Tors geschah vollkommen lautlos, was angesichts seiner enormen Größe sehr beeindruckend wirkte. Ohne dass auch nur das Geringste zu hören war, schwangen die beiden massiven Torflügel nach außen. Harry konnte jetzt sehen, dass sie mindestens zehn Zentimeter dick waren. Sie musste ein ungeheures Gewicht haben.

Harry wusste nicht, was er hinter dem großen Tor erwartet hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass die Verliese in Gringotts im Prinzip alle gleich waren. Vielleicht unterschieden sie sich in der Größe und in der Sicherheitsstufe, aber was er nun zu sehen bekam, hatte er ganz sicher nicht erwartet. Hinter dem Tor befand sich ein kreisrunder Saal. Die Bezeichnung Saal war schon ganz richtig, denn die Grundfläche machte bestimmt annähernd die Hälfte der großen Halle in Hogwarts aus. Der Boden war mit Marmorkacheln belegt und die Wände bestanden aus rotgoldenen Ziegeln. In regelmäßigen Abständen hingen Fahnen von der Decke bis zum Boden an diesen Wänden, die mindestens vier Meter hoch waren. Auf den Fahnen war ein Wappen zu sehen. Das verschlungene P, dass Harry schon draußen am Tor gesehen hatte wurde von einem Tier in den Pranken gehalten, das Harry wage an eine Sphinx erinnerte. Ansonsten waren die Fahnen, es waren genau zwölf, schneeweiß. Zwischen ihnen waren fackeln an den Wänden befestigt, die allesamt brannten. Der Kreis der Wand wurde nur vom Eingang durchbrochen. Ansonsten schien es keine weitere Tür zu geben. Harry sah zur Decke empor und sah, dass sie leicht gebogen war und auf diese Weise eine Kuppel bildete. Seltsam war nur, dass der Saal ansonsten vollkommen leer war.

Harry war staunend in den Saal hinein getreten. Jetzt drehte er sich um und sah den Kobold fragend an. Dieser stand noch immer im Vorraum.

„Wenn sie mir erlauben würden einzutreten, Mr Potter."

„Aber natürlich." War alles, was Harry herausbekam.

„Sie müssen es sagen. Sonst kann ich die Schwelle nicht übertreten. Ich kann übrigens nicht einmal den Inhalt des Verlieses sehen. Ich sehe nur sie – in einer Art Nichts."

Harry räusperte sich. „Ich erlaube ihnen mein Verlies zu betreten."

„Vielen Dank, Mr Potter." Mit diesen Worten trat Gruufnak hinter Harry in das Verlies und sah sich um. „Ja, es ist genauso, wie es mein Vorgänger beschrieben hat. Ich selber habe es noch niemals betreten. Wirklich beeindrucken, dies ist eines der ältesten Familienverliese in Gringotts."

Aber es ist vollkommen leer." Sagte Harry. Er hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Dies ist eine weitere Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Nur ein Potter kann den Inhalt des Verlieses zum Vorschein bringen. Es ist ein Stimmenzauber. Das Verlies hat inzwischen ihre Stimme als die eines Potters identifiziert und gespeichert. Sie sehen die großen Wappenbanner?"

Natürlich war es eine rein rhetorische Frage, die Fahnen waren schließlich nicht zu übersehen, trotzdem machte der Kobold eine Kurze Pause und Harry nutzte sie, um zu nicken.

„Stellen sie sich direkt vor eine der Fahnen, sprechen sie laut und deutlich das Wort ‚Öffnen' und treten sie dann zur Seite."

Harry schritt in die Mitte des Saals und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Welche der Banner sollte er nehmen? Sie sahen alle vollkommen identisch aus. Wahrscheinlich war es völlig egal. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf das Banner zu, das sich direkt rechts neben dem Eingangstor befand. Als er davor stand, sah er erst, wie beeindruckend die Banner waren. Sie gingen vom Boden bis zur Decke und waren über einen Meter breit. Harry räusperte sich erneut. „Öffnen!" und mit zwei hastigen Schritten trat er beiseite. Augenblicklich kam Leben in das Banner. Nach einem kurzen Zittern raste es an Harry vorbei, auf die Mitte das Saales zu und verharrte dort. Doch es war nicht nur das Banner. Auf der kompletten Ausdehnung des Stoffes, hatte es eine Art Regal auf der steinernen Wand gezogen, vier Meter hoch, und mehr als einen breit. Dicht an dicht waren Schubfächer eingelassen. Als Harry eine davon öffnete, sah er, dass es mit Galleonen gefüllt war. Schon in seinem alten Verlies war sehr viel Geld gewesen, aber wenn all diese Schubfächer gefüllt waren, dann…

Gruufnak war zu ihm getreten. „In diesem Fach," er deutete auf das ganze Regal „Sind wohl die Barschaften der Familie Potter nebst dem, was ihnen Mr Black vermacht hat. Die anderen Fächer sind mit dem gefüllt, was Freunde ihrer Eltern aus deren Haus haben retten können, und was die Familie sonst noch so gelagert hat in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten. Wie gesagt, sie kommen aus einer sehr alten Familie. Und sie haben noch genug Platz für eigene Erwerbungen. Schauen sie sich nur ruhig um. Um eines der Fächer wieder zu schließen, sagen sie einfach ‚Schließen'. Ich werde im Vorraum warten. Und bitte lassen sie sich alle Zeit, die sie brauchen. Sie dürfen selbstverständlich alles entnehmen, was sie wünschen." Damit verbeugte sich der Kobold, wenn auch nicht ganz so tief, wie es die Uniformierten taten, und trat zurück durch den Eingang.

Harry blieb allein zurück. Er hatte vorher gewusst, dass er recht wohlhabend war, aber dass hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass sein Vater ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer gewesen war. Er hatte für den Orden gearbeitet. Aber ein Mann, der so reich war, musste doch eigentlich gar nichts tun. Doch im selben Augenblick wusste Harry, dass dieser Gedanke Unsinn war. Er war jetzt in derselben Situation. Und wurde das etwas ändern? Natürlich nicht. Er würde weiterhin Voldemort und seine Anhänger jagen und bekämpfen. Aber vielleicht war dieser Kampf gerade etwas leichter geworden.

Harry schloss das Geldfach, nachdem er seinen Geldbeutel reichlich aufgefüllt hatte. Und wanderte an der Wand entlang. Drei Banner weiter rechts blieb er stehen. „Öffnen!" Wieder trat er beiseite und wieder raste ein Regal an ihm vorbei, bis in die Mitte des Saals. Doch dieses Regal war nicht mit Schubfächern gefüllt, es war eher ein Regal im klassischen Sinn. Die Bretter waren voll gestellt mit Büchern. Dies musste das Potter-Äquivalent zur Bibliothek am Grimaultplatz sein. Irgendwann würde er Hermine mit hierher nehmen müssen. Harry schloss auch dieses Fach und wanderte weiter. Ohne es wirklich zu merken wurde er auf eines der beiden Banner gezogen, das sich genau gegenüber dem Eingang befand. Harry blieb einen Moment davor stehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, hier würde er etwas Wichtiges finden. Schließlich öffnete er das Regal. Im ersten Moment war Harry enttäuscht. Er wusste ja nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber dieses Regal war einfach in große Fächer unterteilt, im dem die verschiedensten Kunstwerke standen. Sicher, einige waren sehr schön, aber er konnte nichts Wichtiges an ihnen erkennen. Es gab Statuen, auch kleine Truhen, die augenscheinlich mit Schmuck gefüllt waren und natürlich jede Menge Bilder. Harry wollte das Regal gerade schon wieder schließen, als er ein leises Kichern hörte.

Überrascht drehte er sich um. Er rechnete fest damit, das Gruufnak vor ihm stehen würde, doch der Kobold war nirgends zu sehen. Da – erneut war ein Kichern zu hören. Und es kam ganz klar von der anderen Seite des geöffneten Regals. Gruufnak hatte gesagt, dass niemand das Verlies betreten konnte, es sei denn, er würde es ihm erlauben. Wie konnte das also sein? Harry trat um das Regal herum – aber dort war niemand. Jetzt hörte Harry erneut das Kichern. Diesmal von der anderen Seite und plötzlich begriff Harry, dass es eben nicht von der anderen Seite kam – es kaum _aus_ dem Regal. Harry war fast ein wenig erleichtert. Stimmen, die aus scheinbar toten Gegenständen drangen war er in den letzten Jahren so häufig begegnet, dass sie Harry fast normal erschienen. Suchend ging er an dem Regal entlang. Ziemlich bald wusste er, woher die Stimme gekommen sein musste. Es war eines der Bilder, das gekichert hatte. Nur die Suche konnte sich hinziehen, denn es gab hunderte von Gemälden und alle waren sie in weißes Leinen gehüllt. Und natürlich war das Kichern jetzt verstummt. Harry versuchte es beim nächst besten. Nachdem er die Leinenumhüllung entfernt hatte, sah er eine in Öl gemalte Landschaft. Die Bäume wiegten sich im Wind und in der Ferne holperte eine Kutsche von vier geflügelten Pferden gezogen über eine wohl sehr schlechte Straße. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die konnten doch fliegen, warum die Kutsche durchschütteln. Harry stellte es zurück.

„Das war ja ganz kalt."

Harrys Kopf flog herum. Die Stimme war nicht weit entfernt gewesen. Sie klang gedämpft. Wahrscheinlich war das Bild zwischen anderen aufgestellt. „Wo steckst du?" Harry lauschte – aber es kam keine Antwort. Er ging in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Er zog ein weiteres Bild hervor und entfernte die Umhüllung. Zutage kam eine furchtbar hässliche Bleistiftzeichnung, die wohl eine Schüssel mit Obst auf einem Tisch darstellen sollte. Aber anscheinend war der ‚Künstler' sehr untalentiert. In einer Ecke standen der Name ‚Geoffrey Potter' und das Datum: 12.April 1798. Die Schrift war so krakelig, dass Harry erkannte, dass es sich um ein Kind gehandelt haben musste. Er stellte auch dieses Bild wieder an seinen Platz zurück.

Erneutes Kichern. „Na, das war doch schon sehr viel näher, oder?" Harrys Hand schoss blitzschnell vor. Diesmal hatte er die Stimme ganz klar vor sich hören können. Und da war noch etwas gewesen. Harry kannte diese Stimme. Er wusste nur nicht, wo er sie einordnen sollte. Durch die Leinenumhüllung klang sie sehr gedämpft, aber Harry würde jeden Augenblick erfahren, wer ihn da foppte.

Harry musste das Gemälde abstellen, um die Umhüllung zu entfernen. Es schien, als ob es sich in einem schweren kunstvollen Rahmen befand. Nachdem Harry es endlich geschafft hatte, schnaufte er ein wenig, lehnte das Bild an das Regal, schaute auf die Leinwand und erstarrte.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du hier auftauchen würdest, Harry."

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Es hatte ihm vollständig dem Atem verschlagen. „Professor Dumbledore?"

000

**Ui ui ui – geschafft. Dass man ein ganzes Kapitel damit füllen kann, einfach nur einen Raum zu beschreiben. Jetzt weiß ich, wie Edgar Allan Poe oder Karl May das hinkriegen. Aber immerhin lebt dieser Raum jetzt in meiner Vorstellung. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann befinde ich mich quasi darin. Diese Kapitel, das vorangegangene und auch noch da nächste gehören übrigens eigentlich zusammen. Ich wollte aber kein 7000-Wörter Kapitel schreiben, damit ihr nicht so ewig warten müsst. Aber ich denke, das dritte (also das achte) wird nicht mehr lange dauern, da es in meinem Kopf schon Wort für Wort existiert und ich es einfach nur noch tippen muss.**

**Aber natürlich müsst ihr mit euren Bemerkungen NICHT bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten. Schreibt mir ruhig jetzt was.**

**Viele fragen sich jetzt vielleicht, warum ich ausgerechnet Dumbledore wieder ins Spiel bringe, wo sich JKR doch solche Mühe gegeben hat, ihm um die Ecke zu bringen, aber ihr werdet sehen, dass das einen Grund hat – und es gar nicht mal soweit hergeholt ist. Der Grund, warum ich ihn einbaue hängt übrigens damit zusammen, was ich am Ende des ersten Kapitels gesagt habe. Das Ende von HP6 hat mir, sagen wir es gelinde, nicht gefallen. Da muss etwas getan werden!**

**In diesem Sinne – auf bald - Federwisch**

9


	8. Neue Wege

**DKub: Schnell genug? Na ja – wie gesagt. Eigentlich gehörten diese drei Kapitel zusammen, und waren auch fast zusammen fertig gestellt. Musste nur noch Kleinigkeiten verändern.**

**Ewjena: Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir über die Unterschiede zwischen Photos und Bildern noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, doch dein Erklärungsansatz hat was. Was dieses ganz spezielle Bild angeht, folgen in diesem Kapitel jedoch noch Erklärungen. Der Geisteszustand von Dumbledore war ja schon immer etwas an der Kante, oder? Und Harry hat ja durchaus mal ein wenig Aufmunterung nötig.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 8**

**Neue Wege**

„Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry starrte noch immer auf das große Portrait, das ganz offensichtlich seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter zeigte. Der zwinkerte fröhlich mit den Augen. „Angesichts der Tatsache dass ich tot bin und du demzufolge nicht mehr mein Schüler bist, halte ich es nicht für richtig, dass du mich Professor nennst. Aber der Rest ist korrekt. Ich könnte noch die Alternative ‚verrückter alter Kerl' anbieten, aber ich schätze, das wird genauso wenig funktionieren, wie dich aufzufordern, mich einfach Albus zu nennen. Irgendwie haben alle meine ehemaligen Schüler erst einmal Probleme damit, mich beim Vornamen anzusprechen. Du hättest mal die gute Minerva McGonagall… Aber das gehört hier nicht her."

Harry hatte die Worte einfach so auf sich einprasseln lassen. Er war nicht in der Verfassung gewesen, etwas zu sagen. Jetzt versuchte er es. „Aber wieso? Und warum haben sie mich erwartet? Wissen sie denn, wo wir hier sind?"

Erneut ließ Dumbledore ein Kichern hören. „Aber natürlich Harry. Dies ist das Gringotts Familienverlies der Potters. Und warum ich hier bin, kann ich gar nicht so ganz genau erklären."

„Sie wussten also, dass meine Familie ein Portrait von ihnen besitzt?"

„Ich enttäusche dich äußerst ungern, Harry, aber deine Familie besitzt nicht wirklich ein Portrait von mir. Es mag dir so erscheinen, aber dies ist kein Bild im herkömmlichen Sinn."

Dumbledore machte eine Pause und Harry warf einen skeptischen Blick auf das Gemälde, allerdings konnte er nichts Auffälliges erkennen. Es war etwa einen Meter zwanzig hoch und auf Leinwand gemalt. Es befand sich, wie er schon vermutet hatte, in einem schweren hölzernen Rahmen, der vergoldet war. Das Bild selbst zeigte Dumbledore, wie er auf dem großen goldenen Stuhl saß, in dem Harry seinen Schulleiter in den vergangenen sechs Jahren bei jedem einzelnen Essen in der großen Halle hatte sitzen sehen. Er trug für ihn normale Kleidung, einen purpurnen Umhang und einen etwas altmodischen Zaubererhut. Natürlich fehlte auch die obligatorische Brille mit den halbmondförmigen Gläsern nicht, hinter denen jetzt die strahlenden, seltsamerweise immer jugendlich wirkenden blauen Augen erneut zwinkerten.

Der alte Zauberer sprach weiter. „Dies ist ein Zweiwegebild. Das Gegenstück ist ein kleines Bild, das sich im Schreibtisch des Schulleiters von Hogwarts befindet. Nur der aktuelle Schulleiter kann es benutzen. In der Vergangenheit hat es in deiner Familie mehrere Zaubereiminister gegeben, und da ist das dann sehr praktisch, wenn man einen direkten Kontakt mit dem Leiter der Hogwarts-Schule hat. Dein Vater, Harry, war immer sehr überrascht, wie gut und schnell dein Großvater immer über seine Schandtaten an der Schule informiert war."

„Aber sie sind doch nicht mehr der aktuelle Schulleiter." Harry hatte beschlossen am Gespräch teilzunehmen.

Ein Seufzen erklang. „Du hast Recht. Und da kommen wir zu dem Punkt, mit dem auch ich nicht gerechnet habe. Der Zauber dieses Bildes muss bei jedem neuen Schulleiter oder Schulleiterin" Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt „erneuert werden. Das ist natürlich nicht geschehen, schließlich lag das Bild hier eingelagert. Und da habe ich festgestellt, dass ich aus meinem Bild im Büro in Hogwarts nicht nur in meine anderen Bilder wandern, sondern auch hierher kommen kann. Wie schon gesagt: ich habe mit deiner Ankunft früher oder später gerechnet und habe hin und wieder vorbeigeschaut. Als vor einigen Tagen die Kobolde von Gringotts hier herumwerkelten, war mir klar, dass dein siebzehnter Geburtstag unmittelbar bevorstehen musste. Ach – meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry."

Harry konnte gar nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln. Er wusste, dass die Gemälde der ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts im Büro des aktuellen Schulleiters hingen, und dass es ihre Aufgabe war, diesen zu unterstützen. Um dieser Aufgabe gerecht zu werden, mussten sie natürlich gewisse Kenntnisse haben. Wenn man tagein tagaus in diesem Büro hing, dann schnappte man bestimmt einen Menge Wissen auf und die Portraits sprachen sicherlich auch untereinander, aber Harry hatte noch niemals ein Portrait gesehen, dass so nah am Original war. allerdings musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass er noch nie ein Original eines Zaubererportraits getroffen hatte.

„Sie sagten Schulleiterin. Ist Professor McGonagall denn offiziell zu ihrer Nachfolgerin ernannt worden?"

„Hast du jemals daran gezweifelt? Ab dem Moment, an dem sie die Schule als Lehrerin betreten hatte, war sie eigentlich besser für diesen Posten geeignet, als ich es jemals gewesen war. Ich war die ganze Zeit über nur der alte Trottel – sie wird den Laden am Laufen halten, so wie sie es in den vergangenen Jahren im Hintergrund bereits getan hat. Und jetzt, wo Fudge nicht mehr Zaubereiminister ist, hat sich das Ministerium aus der Ernennung herausgehalten und die Schulräte wissen, was von Professor McGonagall zu halten ist." Und wieder zwinkerte er freundlich „Außerdem habe ich da auch ein Wörtchen mitgeredet. Bring du mal ein Portrait zum Schweigen!"

„Und wer wird neuer Hauslehrer von Gryffindor?"

„Warum interessierst du dich dafür? Ich habe gehört, dass du der Schule fernbleiben möchtest." Dumbledore sah jetzt ernst aus. „Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, Harry. Ich bin durchaus nicht mehr in der Position, dir irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen. Außerdem bist du ja volljährig. Aber hast du dir diesen Schritt gut überlegt?"

Harry schaute auf seine Füße. Dumbledore traf da den wunden Punkt. „Ja – und nein." Es war die einzige Antwort, die er wahrheitsgemäß geben konnte.

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Das dachte ich mir. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass du ehrlich zu mir, bzw. zu dir selbst bist. Denn keine Lüge ist so schädlich wie die, mit der wir uns selbst in die Irre führen, denn wir müssen sie uns nur oft genug vorsagen, um sie irgendwann wirklich zu glauben. Vertraue einem alten Mann, Harry. Ich habe es selbst erlebt."

Harry sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber ich konnte nicht anders handeln. Früher habe ich geglaubt, dass ich mit meiner Anwesenheit alle meine Freunde in Gefahr bringe. Ich weiß jetzt, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist. Es ist meine Existenz, die die Gefahr auf meine Freunde zieht, doch daran kann ich nichts ändern. Das einzige, das ich tun kann ist, verstehen wie der Feind denkt, wissen was er glaubt das ich tue – und dann anders handeln."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Was du da sagst Harry, ist sehr weise. Es ist genau dieses Vorgehen, das mich dazu veranlasst hat, dir all diese Erinnerungen im letzten Jahr zu zeigen. Um Voldemort zu verstehen, musst du zunächst einmal Tom verstehen. Wenn du seinen Werdegang nachvollziehen kannst, dann ist die halbe Arbeit getan. Die vergangenen Jahre haben dich älter gemacht. Älter, als du nach Jahren zählst. Und das gibt mir Hoffnung.

„Aber ich fühle mich nicht gerade weise. Ich habe das Gefühl, meine Freunde auszunutzen. Was ist daran weise?"

„Harry, vor einem Jahr hast du mir vorgeworfen, dass ich dich ausgenutzt hätte. Und weißt du was? Du hattest Recht. Natürlich habe ich das getan. Bei dem Gedanken fühle ich mich nicht wohl, aber wenn ich die Zeit zurückschrauben würde, und vor derselben Entscheidung erneut stünde – würde ich es erneut tun? Ich würde einiges anders machen, bestimmt. Aber im Großen und Ganzen haben wir manchmal einfach keine Wahl. Und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass Miss Granger und Mr Weasley" und mit einem fast anzüglichen Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Und auch Miss Weasley das wissen. Und mögen sie auch nicht begeistert sein, so glaube ich fest daran, dass eure Freundschaft dieses Tal durchschreiten wird."

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Harry augenblicklich besser. Bei Dumbledores Tod war ihm klar gewesen, dass er mit ihm eine enorme Stütze verloren hatte. Nun, der alte Zauberer konnte ihm nicht mehr im Kampf zur Seite stehen, aber moralisch konnte er ihn unterstützen.

„Wie lange werden sie in diesem Bild erscheinen können, Professor?"

Bei Harrys letztem Wort legte Dumbledore den Kopf schief und drohte lächelnd mit dem Zeigefinger, bevor er antwortete. „Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich hatte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass es überhaupt geschehen würde, aber nach meiner Theorie müsste es funktionieren, bis der Zauber des Bildes erneuert wird. Dann werde ich verschwinden und der Kontakt zu Professor McGonagall wird hergestellt."

Harry winkte ab. „Mit ihr kann ich auf anderem Wege in Kontakt treten. Ich finde das Arrangement so schon recht praktisch."

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir ein gutes Versteck gesucht. Mir ist klar, dass du es nicht mehr hören kannst, aber du bist zu wichtig."

„Das habe ich. Es ist so offensichtlich, dass niemand daran denken wird. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich sie mit dorthin nehmen."

Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen empor. „Was sollte ich dagegen haben. Oder meinst du, dass ein unbeleuchtetes Gringottverlies intellektuell erfüllend ist?"

Harry musste lachen. „Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich nehme sie nur mit, wenn sie versprechen mir keine Vorhaltungen machen, wenn mein Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt ist. Das könnte nämlich durchaus passieren."

„Jedes Mal wenn das passiert, werde ich mir die größte Mühe geben, mich an meine eigene Jugend zu erinnern. Das ist zwar schon sehr lange her, aber vielleicht gelingt es mir."

„Ich werde sie schrumpfen müssen, um sie mit mir zu nehmen." Mit diesen Worten zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schulleiters. „Ich hätte mir auch niemals träumen lassen, dass ich das einmal tun würde. – _Reductio_!" Harry hielt den Zauberstab auf das Bild gerichtet, biss es etwa auf die Größe einer Postkarte zusammengeschrumpft war. Dann unterbrach er die Verbindung und das Portrait hielt diese Größe. Harry grinste die Miniaturversion seines alten Lehrers an und ließ das Bild in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Dann schloss er das Regal, drehte sich um und machte sich daran, das Verlies zu verlassen, fest entschlossen, es in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wieder zu besuchen.

000

Ein wenig hatte sich Harry vor der Rückfahrt zur Schalterhalle von Gringotts gefürchtet, war ihm doch die Fahrt zu seinem Verlies so auf den Magen gegangen. Doch überraschender Weise, machte sie ihm keine Schwierigkeiten. Es lag vermutlich daran, dass er zuviel zum Nachdenken hatte. So war er auch sehr schweigsam gewesen, als ihn Gruufnek in die Schalterhalle führte, um sich dort mit wenigen Worten, jedoch sehr freundlich von ihm zu verabschieden. Kunden einer bestimmten Kategorie behandelte man bei Gringotts scheinbar etwas anders, dachte sich Harry, schalt sich aber im selben Augenblick für den Gedanken. Was sprach dagegen, dass es wirklich einen freundlichen Kobold gab?

Tief in seine Gedanken versunken schritt Harry durch die Schalterhalle auf den Ausgang der Bank zu. Er musste noch einige Erledigungen in der Winkelgasse hinter sich bringen, und er hatte vor, das möglichst schnell zu tun, denn es zog ihn nach Hause. Die Möglichkeit seine Gedanken und Pläne mit Dumbledore besprechen zu können würde ihm vielleicht eine ganz neue Sicht der Dinge bescheren. Auch dass er auf diese Weise einen guten Draht nach Hogwarts bekam, konnte seine Laune nur bessern. Er hatte nicht vor, Kontakt mit dem Orden des Phönix zu halten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Arbeit auch ohne ihn tun würden. Ohne ihn warscheinlich besser als mit ihm, denn auf diese Weise wurde der Orden für Voldemort zu einem Sekundärziel.

Harry trat durch das Eingangstor. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht einmal den uniformierten Kobold wahrnahm, der sich wie üblich tief verneigte. Er schritt die schneeweißen marmornen Stufen der Bank hinunter und befand sich wieder auf dem uralten, buckligen Kopfsteinpflaster der Winkelgasse. Zunächst wollte er sich völlig neu einkleiden. Sämtliche Roben und Umhänge die er besaß, vielleicht mit Ausnahme des Tarnumhangs seines Vaters, hatten den Schnitt der Hogwartsschulkleidung, und er wollte nicht sofort überall als Schüler auffallen, was, sobald das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, nur schädlich sein konnte. Dann brauchte er Zutaten für Zaubertränke und er wollte sich umschauen, ob es, nachdem Mr Ollivander sein Geschäft aufgegeben hatte, einen weiteren Laden für Zauberstäbe gab. Er brauchte dringend einen Zweitstab. Es hatte ihn schon immer gewurmt, dass ihn ein einfaches ‚Expelliarmus' völlig schutzlos werden lies. Auch Flohpulver musste er sich noch besorgen. Es war schon seltsam, an wie viele Dinge man denken musste, wenn man allein lebte.

Plötzlich viel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Verdammt – er hatte vergessen, sein Äußeres wieder zu verändern. Gerade wollte er sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten umsehen, um sich dann in eine ruhige Ecke zu verdrücken, als er merkte, dass es bereit zu spät war. Er schaute auf und sah, dass sich zwei Zauberer in giftiggrünen Drachenhautanzügen vor ihm aufgebaut hatten und ihn unverschämt angrinsten.

„Na da sieh einer an!"

„Harry – du alter Gauner!"

„Wir haben uns schon gefragt…"

„…wann du uns in die Hände fallen würdest."

000

Die Tatsache, dass so viele Häuser in der Winkelgasse verlassen waren, hatte auch so ihre Vorteile. Zumindest für den Zauberer, der die Szene aus dem Obergeschoss eines kleinen windschiefen Gebäudes beobachtete. Er war klein, dick und hatte inzwischen ziemlich lichtes Haar bekommen. Peter Pettigrews Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. Er empfand eine Art Mischung aus Angst (ein Gefühl, dass er seit fünfzehn Jahren pausenlos durchlebte), Unsicherheit und Erleichterung. Er war sich unsicher, ob er das Richtige tat. Auch dieses Gefühl war ihm sehr vertraut, doch jetzt lehnte er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gegen eine Macht auf, der er nicht gewachsen war. Er tat etwas, dass sein Herr und Meister nicht nur missbilligt hätte. Wenn der dunkle Lord ihn bei dem, was er tat erwischte, wäre das sein sicherer Tod. Die Erleichterung empfand Wurmschwanz, weil sein Plan aufzugehen schien. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Der Mann wusste nicht mehr, wann er es zuletzt empfunden hatte. Doch – es war zu seiner Schulzeit gewesen. Es war, als er mit Remus, Sirius und James zusammen gewesen war. James – die Unsicherheit in ihm nahm ab – es war mit Sicherheit das richtige.

Pettigrew zog mit seiner rechten Hand, die vollständig aus Silber zu bestehen schien seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn zwischen zwei Brettern, mit denen das Fenster vernagelt war, hindurch auf Harry und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Es schien nichts zu passieren, zumindest an Harry zeigte sich keinerlei Veränderung. Er unterhielt sich weiterhin mit den beiden Weasleyzwillingen. Pettigrew kannte die beiden, hatte er doch schließlich in der Gestalt einer Ratte, zwölf Jahre im Haus der Weasleys gelebt.

Pettigrew musste sein Ziel erreicht haben, denn er steckte den Zauberstab mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück und disapparierte mit einem gedämpften Knall.

000

**Gemeines Ende was? Die kleine Kapiteltrilogie ist damit auch beendet. Ich hoffe sie war euch nicht zu langatmig. Aber die ganzen Details schwirrten in meinem kopf herum und wollten unbedingt aus Papier – bzw. in die Datei. Spätestens hier ist es natürlich an der Zeit mal wieder das eine oder andere Review zu schreiben. Jeder, der selbst schreibt weiß: das spornt unheimlich an. Also Knöpfchen drücken, schreiben, abschicken und glücklich sein.**

**Man liest sich - Federwisch**

9


	9. Wieder in Hogwarts

**Alex Black: Ich bin auch dagegen, Dinge die JKR geschrieben hat wieder rückgängig zu machen. Aber an manchen Stellen muss man einfach Dinge feilen. Keine Angst – weder Dumbledore noch Sirius werden wieder auferstehen!**

**Meta Capricorn: Die Familie Potter wird nicht mehr wirklich eine Rolle spielen. Das Verließ schwebte mir nur so lebhaft im Geist herum (und das schon länger – war eigentlich für meine Chronik gedacht), dass ich sie einbauen musste. Und da geht es natürlich nicht, das irgendeine 0-8-15-Familie so ein Verließ hat.**

**Ewjena: Tja – fragen wir uns das nicht alle? Den Takt halte ich leider nicht durch, vor allem, weil ich jetzt für ein paar Tage wegfahre. Aber danach geht's dann weiter.**

**Auriel: Und weißt du, was das fieseste an einem Cliffhanger ist? Wenn er nicht aufgelöst wird :-) Also viel Spaß!**

**Heimess: Ja, find ich auch. Darum müssen die Beschreibungen auch rein.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 9**

**Wieder in Hogwarts**

„Herzlich willkommen, zurück in Hogwarts. Und natürlich auch ein herzliches Willkommen an alle neuen Schülerinnen und Schüler. Weniger Neueinsteiger haben es in diesem Jahr in unsere Mauern geschafft und viele alte Schüler sind der Schule ferngeblieben."

Es war ein ungewohntes Bild. Professor McGonagall hatte sich aus dem großen goldenen Stuhl an der Mitte des Lehrertisches erhoben und hielt die Willkommensrede, die seit so vielen Jahren Professor Dumbledore gehalten hatte. Zu ihren Seiten saßen die Professoren und schauten hinunter an die vier langen Haustische, an denen tatsächlich lange nicht so viele Schüler saßen, wie es sonst der Fall war. Auch wenn der neue Jahrgang auf die Häuser verteilt worden war, würden die Tische längst nicht auf den letzten Platz belegt worden sein. Aber nicht nur an den Haustischen fehlten Personen. Auch am Lehrertisch hatte es Veränderungen gegeben. Außer Professor Dumbledore fehlte Professor Snape, vormals Lehrer im Fach Zaubertränke und im letzten Jahr endlich eingesetzt in dem Fach, das er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Auch Professor Flitwick saß nicht am Lehrertisch, was aber daran lag, dass er in diesem Moment mit einer nervös dreinblickenden Horde Erstklässler durch den Mittelgang der großen Halle auf den Tisch am Kopfende zuschritt. Der kleine Lehrer hatte damit eine Aufgabe übernommen, die früher in Professor McGonagalls Bereich gehört hatte. Er sah ernst aus, was bei ihm recht selten vorkam.

Ron, der neben Hermine am Tisch der Gryffindors saß, linste über den Ravenclawtisch hinüber um sich ein Bild von den Neuen zu machen. Sie schienen von Jahr zu Jahr jünger zu werden. Im Gesicht seiner Freundin konnte er erkennen, dass sie bereits dabei war, sich jeden neuen Schüler genauestens einzuprägen. Wie nicht anders erwartet, war Hermine zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden und Ron war sich sicher, dass sie dieses Amt voller Elan ausüben würde. Er schaute wieder nach vorn.

„Viele Schüler, oder deren Eltern, halten Hogwarts nicht mehr für einen sicheren Ort, oder haben andere Gründe, dem Unterricht fernzubleiben oder ihre Kinder diesem fernzuhalten. Mit großem Bedauern muss ich feststellen, dass dieses Verhalten vor keinem der vier Häuser halt gemacht hat." Bei diesen Worten schaute sie unverblümt zum Gryffindortisch herüber, dem sie bis zum letzten Jahr vorgestanden hatte. In ihrem Blick war Enttäuschung, aber auch Verständnis zu sehen. Was sie mit den ‚anderen Gründen' meinte, konnte man sehen, wenn man zu Tisch der Slytherins hinüberschaute. Von allen vier Häusern, waren hier am wenigsten Schüler erschienen. Nur die Hälfte der Plätze war überhaupt besetzt. Den meisten Schülern war bekannt, dass viele Slytherinschüler mehr oder weniger offen mit der dunklen Magie sympathisierten, aber dass so viele nicht wiedergekommen waren, war doch überraschend.

„Lasst uns nun mit der Auswahl beginnen. Danach habe ich noch ein paar Worte an euch zu richten, bevor wir und dem Festessen widmen wollen." Professor McGonagall setzte sich und Professor Flitwick, der inzwischen mit den Erstklässlern vorn angekommen war, trat beiseite, um den dreibeinigen Hocker mit dem alten Zaubererhut zu holen und in der Mitte aufzustellen. Dann zog er eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang hervor und wartete.

Und mit ihm wartete die ganze Halle. Doch zunächst einmal geschah nichts. Die Erstklässler schauten sich nervös gegenseitig an und fragten sich, ob jetzt irgendetwas von ihnen verlangt wurde und alle anderen fragten sich, was denn mit dem sprechenden Hut los war. Nach einer geschlagenen Minute bildete sich knapp über der Hutkrempe der altbekannte Riss, der wie ein Mund aussah und der Hut begann zu sprechen. Jawohl – zu sprechen und nicht etwa zu singen.

„Der Moment ist gekommen – Geschichte wiederholt sich. Man erwartet von mir, dass ich euch einteile. Einteile in die vier Häuser Hogwarts. Vier Häuser, die nach vier Gründern benannt sind. Doch was ist der Grund dieser Häuser? Sind es die vielzitierten Charaktereigenschaften, die die einzelnen Gründer so sehr schätzten? Oder ist es nur eine lange Tradition? Traditionen können sich ändern und Eigenschaften, die jetzt stark in euch sind, müssen nicht in dieser Form in euch bleiben. Der eigentliche Grund ist ein anderer. Der Grundgedanke ist Konkurrenz. Die Gründer waren Freunde und doch sah jeder von ihnen den eigenen Weg als den einzig richtigen an. Hieraus resultierte Konkurrenz und Wettkampf. Ein Gedanke, den die Welt sich in diesem Moment nicht erlauben kann.

Der Moment ist gekommen – Geschichte wiederholt sich. Und doch geht alles unwiederbringlich voran. Man erwartet von mir, dass ich euch einteile – und das werde ich tun. Doch denkt immer daran – so wie ihr jetzt vor mir steht, gemeinsam, so sollt ihr Seite an Seite stehen solange ihr in diesen Mauern verweilt und darüber hinaus.

Der Moment ist gekommen – Geschichte wiederholt sich - - Lasst die Wahl beginnen."

Totenstille herrschte in der großen Halle. Eine solche Rede hatte noch niemand vom sprechenden Hut gehört. Auch die Lehrer starrten ihn überrascht an und Professor Flitwick wusste einen Moment nicht, was er tun sollte, bis er dann auf einen Wink Professor McGonagalls hin, dann doch seine Pergamentrolle entrollte und begann, die einzelnen Namen darauf vorzulesen, nachdem er ihnen erklärt hatte, dass sie nun einzeln nach vorn kommen sollten, um den Hut auf den Kopf zu setzen. Die ganze Zeremonie wurde ungewöhnlich still abgehalten. Jeder neue Schüler wurde mit Applaus an seinem Haustisch empfangen, doch war der sehr viel verhaltener, als man das gewohnt war. Selbst die neuen Schüler merkten, dass irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches vor sich gehen musste, obgleich sie noch niemals eine Auswahlzeremonie miterlebt hatten.

Nachdem alle neuen Schüler an ihren Haustischen platz genommen hatten und Professor Flitwick Hocker und Hut beiseite geräumt hatte und zu seinem Stuhl am Lehrertisch gewandert war, erhob sich erneut Professor McGonagall und sorgte mit einer Handbewegung für Ruhe in der großen halle. Die neuen Schüler schauten gespannt nach vor, alle anderen wussten, was jetzt folgte.

„Ein paar Kleinigkeiten habe ich noch zu verkünden, bevor das Festessen beginnen kann. Wir haben einige Veränderungen im Lehrkörper. Der neue Lehrer für Verwandlung wird leider erst in einigen Wochen in Hogwarts eintreffen und deshalb werde ich mein altes Fach bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt weiter unterrichten und nachdem sich Professor Slughorn mit viel Mühe hat überreden lassen, das Fach Zaubertränke ein weiters Jahr zu unterrichten, bleibt eigentlich nur die Neubesetzung des Postens Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Applaus setzte ein, der eindeutig Professor Slughorn galt. Professor McGonagall wies auf eine Frau am rechten Ende des Lehrertisches. Sie war schon etwas älter, trug die tiefschwarzen Haare, die bereits von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren, in einem strengen Knoten und blickte über eine randlose Brille auf die Schar der Schüler, die neugierig zurück schauten. „Die ist Professor Centerfield. Sie ist Aurorin und wurde vom Ministerium freundlicherweise freigestellt, um in diesem Jahr zu unterrichten." Aufgeregtes Murmeln machte sich breit, das Professor McGonagall erneut mit einem Wink ihrer Hand zum Verstummen brachte. „Aufgrund der Situation wird der Schwerpunkt des Unterrichts in diesem Fach in allen Jahrgängen auf dem Erlernen von Defensivzaubern und dem Anwenden von Verteidigungsstrategien liegen. Deshalb bin ich sehr froh, dass uns jemand mit Felderfahrung zur Seite steht." Sie nickte Professor Centerfield freundlich zu, die die Geste erwiderte. Die Schüler spendeten Applaus.

„Am Schluss möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass die Lehrerschaft in diesem Jahr sehr streng auf die Einhaltung der Schulregeln achten wird. Nächtliches Herumwandern, Aufenthalte im verbotenen Wald oder das Verzaubern von Mitschülern außerhalb des Unterrichts unter Aufsicht eines Lehrers werden streng bestraft. Einigen empfehle ich, sich vielleicht doch einmal Mr Filch's Liste verbotenen Gegenstände anzuschauen. Er wird da jedem gerne weiterhelfen. Zuletzt möchte ich noch die neue Schulsprecherin und den neuen Schulsprecher nach vorn bitten. Allen anderen wünsche ich einen guten Appetit."

Sie setzte sich, während Hermine, wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochschnellte. Da in diesem Moment auch das Essen auf den langen Haustischen und dem Lehrertisch erschien, gingen Rons Interessen eher in eine andere Richtung. Und auch Ernie McMillan am Hufflepufftisch sah man sehr deutlich an, dass er eher ungern aufstand und Hermine hinterher trottete, die bereits bei Professor McGonagall angekommen war und sich angeregt mit ihr unterhielt.

„Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, sie ist nicht ganz dicht." Flüsterte Seamus Ron über den Tisch hinweg zu.

Der sah seiner Freundin nach und nickte gedankenverloren. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wäre er gerade erst aufgewacht. „Sag das ja nicht, wenn sie in Hörweite ist. Ich würde mich gezwungen sehen, dir eine reinzuhauen, Finnegan." Es war mehr ein Blubbern, das in der riesigen Portion Kartoffeln mit Soße unterging, die sich in Rons Mund befand. Und Seamus grinste Dean über Neville, den sie in die Mitte genommen hatten auch nur breit an.

„Klingt nicht gerade überzeigend, was?"

„Nee – die heiße Phase scheint mir irgendwie vorbei zu sein."

Ron schluckte sein Essen hinunter „Was heißt denn hier ‚heiße Phase' ihr Lästermäuler? Ihr kriegt gleich ne ‚heiße Phase' hinter die Ohren. Und zwar alle beide. Da könnt ihr euch dann wünschen, dass sie ganz schnell vorbei geht."

Dean prustete los. „Ist er nicht niedlich, wenn er sich aufregt?"

Ron quittierte das heftige Nicken Seamus' mit einem bitterbösen Blick. „Mann – was könnt ihr froh sein, dass mein Hirn zurzeit so mit Nahrungsaufnahme beschäftigt ist. Aber wir sprechen uns noch." Aber innerlich grinste er. Was hatte er Hogwarts vermisst. Er konnte sich gar nicht so recht vorstellen, dass dies sein letztes Jahr in diesem Schloss sein sollte. Das einzige, das das Gesamtbild ziemlich nachhaltig störte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry nicht da war. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber eigentlich hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, sauer auf seinen besten Freund zu sein. Als vor einigen Wochen Pig von seinem Flug zu Harry zurückgekehrt war, hing ihm nur ein kleiner Zettel am Bein. ‚Danke für den Brief, mir geht's gut, sucht nicht nach mir – H'. Es war wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf gewesen. Und seitdem hatten sie nichts mehr von Harry gehört. Von seinen Eltern wusste Ron, dass auch der Orden nicht wusste, wo sich Harry befand.

In diesem Moment ließ sich Hermine neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. „Es geht ihm gut."

„Wem?" fragte Ron mit wieder gut gefülltem Mund.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wem schon. Harry natürlich. Professor McGonagall hat auch keinen Kontakt zu ihm, aber sie sprach von irgendeiner sehr zuverlässigen Quelle."

„Und wann kommt der Teil, der mich interessiert?"

„Nun komm schon. Mir ist klar, dass du sauer bist. Bin ich auch. Aber vielleicht sollten wir…"

„Nein sollten wir nicht!" kam es zischen von der Seite. Ginny hatte sich herübergelehnt, um das Gespräch mit anzuhören. „Bevor wir auch nur irgendetwas sollten, sollte Harry erstmal. Und das ganz gehörig. Sonst werde ich etwas ganz gehörig tun sobald ich ihn treffe und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass er es lieber mit zehn Totessern aufnehmen wird, als mit mir."

Ron grinst. „Das kann ich bestätigen. Aber was war eigentlich los? Die McGonagall hat dich doch wohl nicht nach vorne gerufen, nur um dir zu sagen, dass es Harry gut geht."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird einige zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in diesem Jahr geben. Es hat Totesserangriffe in Hogsmeade gegeben, also sind bis auf weiters erst einmal die Schülerbesuche ausgesetzt. Außerdem finden in zwei Wochen die ZAG und UTZ Prüfungen des letzten Jahres statt. Wir," sie nickte in Ernies Richtung, „sollen Arbeits- und Lerngruppen einrichten, damit die Prüfungen kein völliger Reinfall werden."

Ginny stöhnte auf. „Wir haben ja auch sonst nichts zu tun."

„Warum sollte es dir besser gehen als mir, Schwesterchen? Ich muss mich schließlich auch auf meine UTZ's vorbereiten."

Ginny warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während sich Hermine den Teller füllte, als würde es die nächsten drei Tage nichts zu essen geben. „Hat mein Bruder einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich?"

Hermine schaute sie an, dann hinunter auf ihren Teller und grinste. „Alles reine Selbsterhaltung. Ich hab Angst, Ron isst die Schüsseln leer und ich muss hungrig ins Bett."

„Was gibt es denn sonst noch für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen?" fragte Ginny zwischen zwei Miniwürstchen.

„Eigentlich Kleinigkeiten. Man kann die Gemeinschaftsräume nicht mehr nach elf Uhr verlassen. Ausgenommen sind da glücklicherweise Vertrauensschüler und die Schulsprecher. Außerdem werden sämtliche Schüler, die die Gemeinschaftsräume erst nach elf betreten automatisch gemeldet. Aufenthalte außerhalb des Schlosses sind nur in Begleitung eines Lehrers gestattet. Außerdem werden in regelmäßigen Abständen die Zauberstäbe untersucht, ob mit ihnen dunkle Magie ausgeübt worden ist. Die erste Untersuchung wird gleich morgen früh vor dem Frühstück in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen von den Hauslehrern durchgeführt."

„Apropos Hauslehrer. Was ist denn mit Gryffindor und Slytherin?" Kaute Ron.

„Slughorn übernimmt Slytherin. Als ehemaliger Slytherinschüler war das die logischste Wahl. Gryffindor, jetzt haltet euch fest, übernimmt Hagrid. Die Untersuchungen wird Professor McGonagall durchführen, weil es mit Hagrids Zauberkünsten ja nicht so weit her ist."

„Hagrid?" Kam es von Neville. „Ich höre jetzt schon die Slytherins. Na ja – immerhin haben wir uns bei dem Posten wenigstens nicht vor Zähnen und Klauen zu fürchten." Er stocherte ein wenig in seinem Essen herum. Anscheinend hielt er eine Art Diät, die aber nicht sonderlich gut anzuschlagen schien.

„Lass Hagrid in Ruhe. Bisher hat er immer noch alles geschafft, was ihm als Aufgabe zugeteilt worden ist. Oder etwa nicht?" Wenn Ron ehrlich war, dann war Hagrid lange nicht der beste Lehrer in Hogwarts und seine Einstellung, was gefährlich war und was nicht, war freundlich ausgedrückt kriminell. Aber Loyalität war Loyalität.

Immer mehr Schüler legten das Besteck zur Seite. Das Festessen zu Beginn des Schuljahres war immer besonders üppig und nicht wenige aßen, bis sie beinahe platzten, was die Anzahl der bösen Träume in der ersten Nacht immer explosionsartig in die Höhe schnellen ließ. Doch schließlich war auch der hartnäckigste Esser, Ron kam durchaus in die Nähe dieses Titels, gesättigt und Professor McGonagall schickte sie alle mit ein paar aufmunternden Worten in die Betten. Hermine und Ernie verteilten die Passwörter an die Vertrauensschüler der vier Häuser und dann leerte sich die große Halle.

Keine halbe Stunde später lag Ron in seinem Himmelbett. In einem Schlafsaal mit nur vier Betten. Er ballte die Faust. Verdammt, konnte er nicht einmal in Ruhe auf Harry sauer sein? Aber das viel schwer bei einer Person, die man vermisste. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

000

**So – eher ein kleines Füllkapitelchen, aber wir wollen ja Ron und Konsorten nicht völlig aus dem Auge verlieren. Wie schon gesagt, bin ich jetzt ein paar Tägelchen nicht am Start, aber danach geht's dann zügig weiter.**

**Bis die Tage - Federwisch**

9


	10. Der Meister der Tränke

**DKub: Der Ansicht bin ich natürlich auch, und deshalb wird die Geschichte immer zwischen den einzelnen Strängen umher springen. Ginny böse? Das war doch nicht böse! Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass Ginny gar nicht böse werden kann. Es steckt zuviel Weasley in ihr. Mein Englisch hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen, und ich finde, dass Ginny sogar mit zuviel Verständnis reagiert hat. Und ich dachte schon, dass da endlich mal wer kommt, die ihm Paroli bietet.**

**Fluffy Bond: Toller Name! Mein Name ist Bond – Fluffy Bond. Jeder Gegner liegt sich kringelnd am Boden, wenn man den Spruch bringt. Ron und Hermine wollten ihn begleiten, aber du kennst doch Harry. Außerdem wäre zumindest Hermine niemals der Schule fern geblieben. Nicht mal für Harry. Die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur fehlt mit Absicht. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, bin aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das total das Tempo aus der Geschichte nehmen würde, da ich für die Beschreibung mindestens drei Kapitel bräuchte. Ich werde in einem Gespräch andeuten, dass die Hochzeit erstmal verschoben ist, weil Bill sich mit der neuen Situation (nein – er ist nicht Werwolf – das wäre zu einfach) anfreunden muss.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 10**

**Der Meister der Tränke**

„Autsch – verdammt!" Harry steckte sich den linken Zeigefinger in den Mund und schmeckte Blut. Es war keine gute Idee, gleichzeitig Drachenhaut mit einem extrem scharfen Messer zu schneiden und in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Drachenhaut hatte die unangenehme Eigenschaft, dass Klingen nur allzu leicht von ihr abglitten. Den Drachen kam das natürlich sehr zugegen, Zauberern, die sehr feine Streifen ihrer Haut für das Brauen von Zaubertränken benötigten hingegen gar nicht.

Harry befand sich im Keller des Hauses am Grimaultplatz Nummer zwölf. Er hatte diesen ganz speziellen Kellerraum aus zwei Gründen ausgewählt. Zum einen hatte er eine große Feuerstelle, was dem Brauen zugute kam, und zum anderen war es der einzige Raum im Kellergeschoss, dass ihm nicht sobald er die Tür öffnete ein heftiges ‚Verschwinde hier' entgegen zu rufen schien. Obgleich die eisernen Ringe, die hier in die Wände eingelassen und zum Teil noch mit schweren Ketten bestückt waren, ganz deutlich zeigten, wozu dieser Raum einmal genutzt worden war, war er immer noch der freundlichste. Harry mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wozu die Feuerstelle ursprünglich genutzt worden war.

Jetzt hing dort ein mittelgroßer Kessel, den er in der Küche gefunden hatte, und der, da er Mrs Weasleys prüfendem Auge standgehalten hatte, bestimmt ungefährlich war. Noch war er mit klarem Wasser gefüllt, das auf dem kleinflammigen Feuer langsam erhitzt wurde.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften schon wieder ab. Er hatte den gestrigen Abend allein verbracht. Das war an sich nichts besonderes, schließlich hatte er das seit er am Grimaultplatz lebte jeden Abend getan, wenn man von dem Abend absah, an dem Tonks ihn besucht hatte; und das war schon wieder Wochen her. Aber gestern war etwas anderes gewesen. Es war der erste September und den hatte Harry seit Jahren nicht mehr allein verbracht. Er sah dieses Datum als eine Art zweiten Geburtstag an. Vor sechs Jahren war er an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren. Abgesehen von Hagrid hatte er dort seine ersten wahren Freunde getroffen. Und trotz seines vorherigen Besuchs in der Winkelgasse mit dem großen Wildhüter, hatte er an diesem Tag erst begriffen, dass er ein Zauberer war. Das die ganze Sache nicht nur ein riesiger dummer Scherz war und man ihm im nächsten Moment sagen würde ‚OK, Danke, dass du mitgespielt hast, wir bringen dich zu den Dursleys zurück.'

Beim Thema Dursleys wurde ihm ganz anders. Als er vom Tod seines Onkels und seines Cousins gelesen hatte, war ihm der Gedanke an Tante Petunia gar nicht gekommen. Erst am nächsten Tag, als er von seinem Besuch bei Gringotts zurückgekehrt war, begann er sich zu fragen, was mit ihr geschehen war. Dass der Artikel nichts über sie sagte, war nicht überraschend. Der Tagesprophet war erstaunlich unpräzise sobald es um Muggel ging. Aber dass auch Tonks in ihrem Interview nichts über eine dritte Leiche gesagt hatte, verwunderte Harry. Er hatte sich mit der Aurorin in Verbindung gesetzt und erfahren, dass es tatsächlich kein drittes Opfer gegeben hatte. Nicht eine Spur hatte auf den Verbleib von Tante Petunia hingewiesen. Natürlich hatte sie aus irgendeinem Grund außer Haus sein können, doch Harry fand auch in der Lokalpresse der Muggel nichts über den Vorfall. Schließlich hätte sie irgendwann zurückkommen müssen und das plötzliche Dahinscheiden einer Familie und wie die einzige Überlebende mit der Situation fertig wurde, hätten die sicherlich sofort ausgeschlachtet. Er wagte es nicht, die Polizei aufzusuchen. Bei dem Bild, das die Dursleys von ihm bei den Nachbarn verbreitet hatten, war anzunehmen, dass sie ihn als Tatverdächtigen direkt einbehalten würden. Harry hatte sich seine Gedanken gemacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Totesser seine Tante verschleppt haben mussten. Aber wieso? Soweit er wusste, machte Voldemort keine Gefangenen. Glaubte er etwa, über Petunia an ihn heranzukommen? Gut, der Gedanke war nicht so abwegig. Wenn seine Tante noch lebte, dann würde er alles tun, um sie aus den Klauen des dunklen Lords zu befreien. Immerhin war sie jetzt seine letzte noch lebende Verwandte und die Schwester seiner Mutter. Und was auch immer sie ihm über Jahre auch angetan haben mochte – niemand hatte die anhaltende Folter durch Totesser verdient. Soviel hatte er begriffen, als er vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren Nevilles Eltern im St Mungos getroffen hatte.

Wieder rutschte das Messer aus, doch diesmal konnte Harry rechtzeitig seine Finger in Sicherheit bringen. Er starrte auf das nicht größer werden wollende Häufchen Drachenhautstreifen und seufzte. Er war bereits seit Stunden damit beschäftigt, die Zutaten für einen Trank vorzubereiten, den er brauchte, um seine Animagusgestalt herauszubekommen. Wenn das letzte Jahr nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sich niemals an einen dermaßen komplexen Trank gewagt, doch auf eine paradoxe Weise war er Snape dankbar. Erstens, dass er Verteidigung bekommen hatte, und damit sein Platz für Professor Slughorn freigeworden war – und zweitens, dass er unter dem Namen Halbblutprinz Notizen in seinem alten Lehrbuch der Zaubertränke hinterlassen hatte. In gewisser Weise war es eine Genugtuung, dass er mit Snapes indirekter Hilfe jetzt in der Lage war, gegen ihn vorzugehen.

Harrys Gedanken glitten wieder zum Kalender. Doch diesmal nicht zum gestrigen Tag, sondern zu einem, der nicht mehr in allzu ferner Zukunft lag. Nur an einem einzigen Tag im Jahr konnte man herausfinden, in welches Tier man sich verwandelte, wenn man die Animagie erlernte. Glücklicherweise, hatte Harry die Anweisung dazu in dem Buch aus der Bibliothek der Blacks gefunden. Es war ein Rätseltext.

_Wenn sich die Unbefleckte bereit macht, ihren Thron zu räumen-_

_Ihn zu räumen für die, die mit sich selbst im Einklang lebt-_

_Dann ist der Moment nah!_

_Wenn sich der lange und der kurze Tag auf halbem Wege treffen-_

_Dann ist der Moment da!_

_Und wenn der Tag den Odem des Lebens hinaushaucht-_

_Dann stirbt auch der Moment!_

Harry hatte den Text durchgelesen und nur die Stirn gerunzelt. Zu seinem großen Glück, musste er dieses Rätsel nicht selber lösen. Diese Mühe hatte sich schon jemand anderes getan. In klitzekleiner Schrift, die Harry als die Sirius' erkannte, waren am Rand der Seite Erläuterungen zu dem Text hingekritzelt. Die Unbefleckte Jungfrau / Die mit sich im Einklang Lebende Waage / Der lange und der kurze Tag Sommer- und Wintersonnenwende / Und der Tag stirbt um Mitternacht. Darunter stand fett ein Datum: 23. September.

Und das waren gerade noch gut drei Wochen. Und Harry musste einige hoch komplizierte Tränke zubereiten. Einige der Zutaten waren normalerweise schwer zu beschaffen gewesen. Aber einiges hatte er im Familienverlies der Potters entdeckt, dass er noch ein zweites Mal besucht hatte und bei den anderen war ein Gang in die Nockturngasse und der Satz ‚der Preis spielt keine Rolle' ausreichend gewesen.

Der Kessel gab einen hellen Ton von sich und zeigte damit an, dass das Wasser jetzt eine Temperatur von exakt achtzig Grad Celsius erreicht hatte. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes sorgte Harry dafür, dass die Flammen noch ein kleines wenig kleiner wurden, und das Wasser bei genau dieser Hitze hielten. Endlich hatte er auch genug von der geschnittenen Drachenhaut. Auf dem Tisch standen außerdem noch ein Schälchen mit eingelegten Fledermausaugen, der Schwanz eines Nordamerikanischen Bibers (klein gehackt), Die Klaue eines Thestrals, der für Harry glücklicherweise sichtbar war. Das Buch wies darauf hin, dass man ihn tunlichst nicht verlegen sollte, da man ihn nur sehr schwer wiederfinden würde und ein Stück Basiliskenzahn. Da dieser hauptsächlich zum Brauen gefährlicher Gifte verwendet wurde, waren sowohl der Verkauf, als auch der Kauf und Besitz (von der Verwendung gar nicht zu sprechen) streng verboten und Harry hatte tief in seinen Geldbeutel greifen müssen, um an ihn heranzukommen. Außerdem lag auf dem Tisch ein so großer Haufen klein geschnipseltes Gemüse aus allen Ländern (allein beim Anblick der Zwiebeln hätte Harry wieder losheulen mögen), dass er schon glaubte, das Ganze würde eine milde Gemüsebrühe werden. Vielleicht hatte das ja den positiven Nebeneffekt, dass der trank nicht gar so eklig schmeckte.

Harry wog ganz exakt zwölf Gramm der geschnittenen Drachenhaut ab und warf sie zusammen mit den Fledermausaugen in den Kessel. Sofort brach die Hölle los. Aber in der Rezeptur, die er auch in der Black'schen Bibliothek hatte entdecken können, wurde darauf hingewiesen, und so erschrak er nur milde. Obwohl Fledermäuse und Drachen um ein paar Ecken miteinander verwandt waren, schienen sie sich nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Der Kessel gab dicken, übel riechenden Qualm von sich und alles Handwedeln von Seiten Harrys brachte ihn nicht zum Verschwinden.

Nur gut, dass er Dumbledores Portrait nicht hier unten, sondern in der Bibliothek aufgehängt hatte. Er hätte es bestimmt nicht befürwortet, was er hier tat. Aber da er sowieso den größten Teil seiner Zeit vor irgendeinem Buch verbrachte, schien ihm die Bibliothek die logische Wahl. Manchmal kam der ehemalige Schulleiter vorbei und beobachtete ihn, und Harry glaubte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, wann immer er sich selbst unbeobachtet fühlte. Eigentlich hatte Harry erwartet, dass Dumbledore versuchen würde, ihn zu überreden, doch abgesehen von den wenigen Worten bei Gringotts hatte er Harry nicht mehr auf dieses Thema angesprochen. Und jetzt hatte das Schuljahr begonnen – ohne ihn. Dumbledore war am Abend vor dem ersten Schultag im Rahmen des Zweiwegebildes erschienen und hatte Harry gesagt, er habe eine Nachricht von Professor McGonagall und ihn gefragt, ob er sie hören wolle. Harry hatte geantwortet, dass er – Dumbledore – die Antwort doch sicher wisse. Dumbledore hatte genickt – und geschwiegen. Später hatte er gefragt, ob er denn ein paar Worte an seine ehemaligen Mitschüler ausrichten wolle, aber Harry war der Meinung, dass er früher oder später (und es wäre wohl besser, wenn er es früher täte) in den sauren Apfel beißen musste, und sich den Zorn seiner Freunde stellen musste. Aber zunächst hatte er zuviel zu tun. Und er würde sich nicht von seinem Weg abbringen lassen. Nicht von Professor McGonagall, nicht von Hermine und nicht von einem oder einer Weasley (egal welcher Generation).

Harry sah noch gerade rechtzeitig auf, um die Zwiebeln und das in Einhorntränen eingelegte Bund Petersilie, das er vorher in kleine Röschen zerrupfte, in den Kessel zu werfen. Die Einhorntränen hatte er im Verlies entdeckt. Harry war sich sicher, dass auch diese Substanz ziemlich illegal war, aber das Fläschchen sah sehr alt aus, und wer wusste schon, wie die Gesetzeslage vor Zeiten ausgesehen hatte.

Harry sah sich um. Irgendwie musste er diesen Raum schöner gestalten, wenn er vorhatte, hier viel Zeit zu verbringen. Es lief ihm ja beinahe kalt den Rücken herunter. Aber das war ein Gefühl, an das sich Harry in letzter Zeit schon fast gewöhnt hatte. Vielleicht lag es am recht kühlen Spätsommer, aber immer wenn Harry das Haus verließ, und sich im London der Muggel aufhielt, schauderte es ihm. Vielleicht entwickelte er ja auch nur einen ausgeprägten Verfolgungswahn, wie Alastor Moody, aber seit er in der Winkelgasse gewesen war, hatte er ständig das Gefühl, jemand schaue ihm über die Schulter. Aber er konnte keine Verfolger entdecken. Und Voldemorts Truppen hatte gewiss besseres zu tun, als ihn mit Tarnumhängen bestückt zu verfolgen. Außerdem würden sie ihm sicherlich nicht einfach nachlaufen, wenn sie wüssten, wo er war. Und der Orden. Nur Tonks und Dumbledore kannten seinen Aufenthaltsort, und beiden hatte Harry das Versprechen abgenommen, es niemandem zu sagen. Und Harry vertraute beiden.

Harry wandte den Blick der Rezeptur zu. Er musste sich endlich zusammenreißen, oder er würde noch aus Versehen das halbe Haus in die Luft sprengen. Die Muggel würden schön blöd schauen, wenn da plötzlich ein zerstörtes Haus stand, wo vorher gar keines gewesen war. Er seufzte, nahm einen langen Holzstab und begann den Trank in einen genauestens angegeben Takt mal linksherum dann wieder rechtsherum zu rühren.

000

**Hallo Leutz. Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich ein einigermaßen plausibles Datum gefunden habe. Als ich geschrieben habe, dass es nur einen Tag im Jahr gibt, hatte ich ihn nämlich noch nicht (Ewjena – ich hoffe, du bist damit zufrieden). Außerdem hoffe ich, dass meine kleine Exkursion ins Reich der Rätsel hat euch gefallen hat. Seit ich ein Kind bin, bin ich ein großer Fand der drei? und ich wollte immer schon mal so ein Rätsel selber erfinden. Jetzt muss ich aber dazu sagen, dass sich ein klitzekleiner Fehler eingeschlichen hat. Nicht in die Antwort – das Rätsel weist eindeutig auf den 23. 9. – sondern im Rätsel selbst. Eigentlich ist er zu vernachlässigen, aber ich will ihn nutzen, um gewissermaßen einen kleinen Preis auszuschreiben. Wer es schafft, mir den Fehler zu nennen, dem widme ich das Abschlusskapitel. Es gibt auch noch einen kleinen Tipp: Der Wert 23,5 Grad ist ausschlaggebend!**

**Ps: Sorry für den Kapitelnamen – der musste sein. Ich wollte nur noch einmal zusätzlich auf die besondere Verbindung zwischen Harry und Snape hinweisen.**

**Ach ja – nicht vergessen zu schreiben :-)**

**Bis bald - Federwisch**

7


	11. Verbindungen

**An Alle: Meta war sehr fix. Der Tipp bezog sich tatsächlich auf die Neigung der Erdachse. Und damit kommen wir zum nächsten Tipp, was eigentlich eine Einschränkung ist, denn es geht hier nur sekundär um die Neigung, sondern um die Erdachse selbst. Der Tipp: Wie verhält sie sich?**

**Meta Capricorn: Ich hab selbst gemerkt, dass der Tipp eigentlich zu leicht war. Ich hab den Neigungswinkel nämlich auch durch googeln herausgefunden. Zum Thema Schaltjahre – als das Rätsel geschrieben wurde, gab es den gregorianischen Kalender noch nicht – und damit auch keine Schaltjahre. Es geht also theoretisch um die Tag- Nachtgleiche, aber nicht an den Kalender gebunden, sondern als Mittelpunkt zwischen Sommer- und Wintersonnenwende. Und da haben wir dann umgerechnet auf den gregorianischen Kalender immer den 23. September. Du musst tiefgründig forschen (Zitat: Die drei ? und der Fluch des Rubins) Rätselraten als Showdown? – Das ist ja wie Bilbo Beutlin in Gollums Höhle.**

**DKub: Guter Einwand, aber überleg einmal, wo Harry die Rezeptur entdeckt hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es noch andere Möglichkeiten gibt, Animagus zu werden – und Professor McGonagall wird bestimmt nicht an illegalen Trankbrauereien beteiligt gewesen sein. Und dass es kaum Animagi gibt, ist auch korrekt. Ich weiß nicht mehr wo genau, aber es wird in den Büchern erwähnt. Aber im Haus der Blacks? Zu Ginny – Reife ja, aber dass sie ohne ein Wort zustimmt ist einfach unmenschlich (in der ursprünglichen Bedeutung dieses Wortes – so reagiert ein Mensch nicht!).**

**Lionlakritz: Die Ansätze sind ja alle ganz gut, obgleich ich auch dir sagen muss, dass du dich nicht am gregorianischen Kalender klammern solltest – den gibt es noch nicht so lange! Aber wie gesagt geht es auch nicht um des Rätsels Lösung (die ist mit dem 23. festgelegt) sondern um die Frage. Ihr lasst immer den ersten Teil des Rätsels unbeachtet!**

**Stef-da-Chef: Ich halte die Theorie für etwas weit hergeholt. Im Internet tummeln sich ja hunderte Theorien, allen voran die, dass Snape Dumbledore getötet hat, um sein eigenes Leben und damit seine Spion-Position unter den Totessern zu retten. Dumbledore wäre also freiwillig gestorben, da sonst Snape umgekommen wäre (er hätte ja den unbrechbaren Schwur gebrochen). Ich persönlich glaube aber, dass Snape endlich sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hat. Ich mag Snape, aber eben nicht weil er der tragische Gute, sondern der hinterlistige Böse ist. Diese Figuren haben immer am meisten Potential.**

**Roter Draconis: Danke sehr. Zu deinen Fragen: 1) möchte ich nicht beantworten (und bevor du jetzt anfängst in den Satz etwas hinein zu interpretieren – er bedeutete weder ja noch nein). 2) Ich weiß, dass der romantische Aspekt in fast allen FF's eine wichtige Rolle spielt, aber ich möchte mit einer Gegenfrage antworten. Würdest du dir um so etwas Gedanken machen, wenn du im Krieg wärst, und du wüsstest, dass du DIE Kriegsentscheidende Person bist? Ich will nicht sagen, dass der Aspekt völlig ignoriert wird, aber vielleicht ist es eher eine absolute und beinahe Nichtsbedeutende Nebenhandlung.**

**Slytherin Lord: Ich hoffe, es war schön im Urlaub. Danke für deine Hinweise. Auf einige bin ich schon gestoßen worden. Das mit den Prüfungen muss ich in der englischen Fassung tatsächlich überlesen haben. Mein Englisch ist halt doch nicht so perfekt. Was die illegalen Zutaten angeht, siehe meine Antwort an DKub. Zum Rätsel – siehe oben.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 11**

**Verbindungen**

Um sie herum herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit. Petunia Dursley hatte das Zeitgefühl, wie es ihr vorkam, schon vor einer Ewigkeit verloren. In regelmäßigen Abständen, kam der kleine dicke Man, der – an dem Abend – wie sie es formulierte, wenn sie daran dachte, was nicht häufig vorkam, und brachte ihr Essen. Verdrängung war das Einzige, das ihr geblieben war. Sie hatte versucht, herauszufinden, wie lange sie hier war. bekam sie dreimal am Tag etwas zu essen, oder nur zweimal. Vermutlich zweimal. Auf jeden Fall musste sie schon seit Wochen in diesem Kerker sein. Nach jeder Mahlzeit hatte sie für zwei Stunden Licht, denn jedes Mal bekam sie eine brennende Kerze. Aber niemand sprach mit ihr. Auch ihr kleiner Kerkermeister hatte noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, auch wenn er sie manchmal verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, und dabei einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag legte.

Petunia war nicht dumm. Und sie hatte gehört, was der Mann gemurmelt hatte, als er sie aus ihrem Heim herausgeführt hatte: Lily. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie kaum Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer verstorbenen Schwester aufwies, aber jemand, der Lily über Jahre gekannt hatte, der mochte durchaus bekannte Züge in ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Auch wenn ihr die hervortretenden Merkmale, wie das rote Haar und die grünen Augen fehlten.

Am Anfang ihrer Gefangenschaft hatte Petunia geglaubt, sie könne den Umstand, dass dieser Mann ihre Schwester gekannt hatte, irgendwie zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen, doch inzwischen war ihr klar geworden, dass nichts sie aus ihrer Lage befreien würde. Inzwischen wusste sie auch, wie Recht sie immer damit gehabt hatten, sich vor Harry zu fürchten. Der krankhaft schlanke Mann mit den roten Augen, der sich selbst als Lord Voldemort vorgestellt hatte, tat furchtbares mit seinem Zauberstab. Sie hatte es im Ligusterweg zu spüren bekommen, und hier (wo auch immer dieses hier war) war es weiter gegangen. Er hatte immer dieselben Fragen gestellt, bis sie völlig entkräftet zusammen gebrochen war und sich nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, wie ihr Mann und ihr Dudley zu sterben. Doch sie hatten sie nicht sterben lassen. Nicht einmal diese Gnade hatten sie ihr gewährt. Und dabei wusste sie doch wirklich nicht, wo sich Harry befand. Inzwischen musste der September nah sein, wenn er nicht sogar schon begonnen hatte, und dann war Harry mit Sicherheit in dieser Schule.

Nach dieser ersten Nacht war sie nicht weiter befragt worden und nach vielen Stunden, in denen sich Petunia gefragt hatte, was das alles sollte, wenn sich doch niemand für sie zu interessieren schien, war ihr die Lösung eingefallen. Sie war ein Druckmittel. Ein Druckmittel um an Harry heranzukommen. Petunia hatte beinahe aufgelacht, doch das Geräusch, das sie von sich gegeben hatte, war einem Lachen nicht einmal im Ansatz nahe gekommen. Sie mahlte sich nicht sonderliche Chancen aus, dass Harry sich um sie scheren würde. Dieser Undankbare Junge! Petunias Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und für einen Moment verfiel sie in ihr altes Denkschema. Ein Denken in dass sie sich selbst gepresst hatte seit dem Tag, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Schwester über magische Begabung verfügte.

Auf dem Gang vor ihrer Kerkerzelle ertönten schwere Schritte und einen Moment später schwang die schwere Eisentür auf, ohne dass man einen Riegel gehört hatte. Petunia hatte ihrerseits versucht, die Tür von innen zu öffnen, was ihr aber natürlich nicht gelungen war. Sehr wahrscheinlich war sie mit Magie verschlossen und als ihr das klar wurde, hielt sie sich freiwillig von ihr fern. Wie üblich trat der kleine Mann mit einem Krug Wasser und etwas, dass man mit Phantasie Nahrung nennen konnte, in die Zelle. Doch diesmal war etwas anders. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Boden. Auch hatte er diesmal einen fünfarmigen Kerzenleuchter dabei, den er zwischen sich und ihr auf den Boden stellte.

Ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts. Petunia wagte nicht zu sagen. Irgendwo hatte der Mann mit Sicherheit seinen Zauberstab und sie wollte ihn nicht provozieren. Dass er nicht einmal einen Zauberstab benötigt hätte, da in seiner silbernen Hand genug Magie um sie zu überwältigen, konnte sie nicht wissen.

„Ich bin Peter Pettigrew – ich kannte James."

Petunia runzelte die Stirn, bis ihr klar wurde, dass der Mann von Lilys Ehemann sprechen musste. Seine Stimme war unangenehm. Es war fast so, als würden sich die Worte aus seinem Mund herausschlängeln wie eine Schlange. Petunia fühlte sich unangenehm an das Bild erinnert, dass dieser Voldemort über ihrem Haus am Himmel hatte erscheinen lassen. Es war das letzte gewesen, dass sie gesehen hatte, bevor sie hier aufgetaucht war.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur an. Peter verstand das Schweigen offenbar falsch. „James Potter – Harrys Vater." Petunia nickte. Zum Sprechen war sie noch immer nicht in der Lage. Natürlich hätte sie hunderte von Fragen gehabt, aber sie war sich bewusst, dass dieser Peter Sowieso nicht hier war, um ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

Pettigrew lehnte sich nach vorn und sprach leiser. „Ich weiß wo er ist."

„James?" Es war schon fast lächerlich, dass sie so reagierte, aber Petunia musste einfach versuchen zu sprechen und ihr war nicht anderes eingefallen.

Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. Scheinbar waren seine Instinkte und seine Menschenkenntnis nicht sonderlich ausgeprägt. „Harry. Ich weiß wo Harry ist. Er ist in London." Er kicherte leise. „Der dunkle Lord weiß es nicht, aber ich tue es."

Petunia starrte ihn an. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was der Mann von ihr wollte. War dies eine neue perfide Art der Folter? Dieser Zauberer und sein Meister hatten ihr doch schon bereits alles genommen, was ihr etwas bedeutete. Und wenn sie tatsächlich Harrys Aufenthaltsort wussten, dann gab es für sie keinen Grund, sie länger am Leben zu lassen. Sie schloss die Augen und erwartete, dass sie auf dieselbe Art sterben würde, wie ihr Mann und ihr Sohn. Doch nichts geschah.

„Du kannst es nicht verstehen, nicht wahr? Aber du weißt, warum Dumbledore den Jungen die ganzen Jahre in deinem Haus versteckt gehalten hat. Bestimmt weißt du es. Er wird es dir erklärt haben. Die Verbindungen zwischen Menschen sind äußerst komplex. Und gerade bei Menschen, zwischen denen etwas Einschneidendes geschehen ist, sind diese Verbindungen besonders fest geknüpft." Der Zauberer sprach langsam und flüsternd. Seine Stimme klang unsicher, wie die einer Person, die es nicht gewohnt war, von sich selbst heraus Reden zu führen. „Ich schulde Harry etwas. Und jetzt bin ich endlich in der Lage, es ihm zurückzuzahlen." Er stand mit einem Ruck auf. „Und jetzt iss. Du wirst deine Kräfte noch brauchen." Er öffnete den Kerkerraum und verschwand.

Petunia blieb allein zurück, starrte in das Licht der Kerzen und fragt sich, was der Besuch zu bedeuten gehabt haben könnte. Was hatte er damit gemeint, dass er Harry etwas schulde? Und war das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden.

000

iii

„Du solltest wirklich versuchen, einige Verbindungen aufrecht zu erhalten."

Harry schaute Tonks mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Bist du jetzt meine Stimme der Vernunft? Oder färbt da ein gewisser Mr Lupin auf dich ab? Außerdem habe ich Verbindungen. Immerhin spreche ich doch mit dir. Und da ist noch Professor Dumbledore."

„Es ist ein Bild, Harry. Und dass du mit mir sprichst, hat ja auch nicht ganz uneigennützige Gründe. Irgendjemand musste ja schließlich die Schutzzauber des Hauses erneuern." Was treibst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag?"

Harry sah die junge Aurorin einen Moment lang schweigend an. Sie hatte sich in den gut zwei Jahren, die er sie nun kannte, ganz gewaltig verändert. Und nicht nur äußerlich – als Metamorphmagi, ihre Fähigkeiten waren glücklicherweise inzwischen vollständig zurückgekehrt, tat sie das nicht selten mehrmals am Tag. Ihr Auftreten war selbstsicherer geworden, sie stellte sich bei weitem nicht mehr so tollpatschig an wie früher und sie fing tatsächlich an, die Autorität auszustrahlen, die ihr Beruf eigentlich mit sich bringen sollte.

„Keine ange. Ich habe jede Menge Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten. Zurzeit arbeite ich gerade die Hausbibliothek durch. Allein damit könnte man Jahre beschäftigt sein. Im Bereich Zaubertränke habe ich in den wenigen Wochen, die ich jetzt hier bin, sicherlich mehr gelernt, als in meinen ersten fünf Jahren in Hogwarts." Das war sogar die Wahrheit. Durch das Brauen seiner Animagustränke war er gezwungen gewesen, sich einiges an Wissen anzulesen. Und er hatte festgestellt, dass er an diesem Fach richtig Gefallen finden konnte, wenn kein Lehrer in der Nähe war. Schon im letzten Jahr bei Professor Slughorn waren seine Leistungen angestiegen und das hatte nicht nur an Snapes vermaledeitem Buch gelegen.

Die beiden saßen in der Küche von Sirius' altem Haus. In gewisser Weise war dieses Haus eher das Zuhause von Tonks, als von Harry, denn schließlich war sie Sirius' Cousine gewesen, doch war es gesünder, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen, dass sie ein Spross der Familie Black war. Abgesehen von ihrer Mutter und Sirius, konnte man die gesamte Familie vergessen.

„Damit kannst du vielleicht Hermine beeindrucken, aber doch nicht mich. Du musst mal unter Leute. Du könntest Remus besuchen und entgegen deiner Meinung, werden dir auch die Weasleys nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Harry war sich da nicht so sicher. Sein Gespräch mit den Zwillingen, die er in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte, war zwar recht glimpflich abgelaufen, aber Fred und George waren auch schon immer ein wenig unweasleyhaft gewesen. Er sah auf die Uhr.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das tatsächlich mal tun, aber jetzt werde ich mich glaub ich besser mal wieder rüber verziehen. Und du? Willst du nicht viel lieber bei Lupin sein?" Harry schmunzelte ein wenig anzüglich, doch Tonks schnaubte nur.

„Schon mal nach draußen geschaut, Harry? Ich glaube heute Nacht kann ich verzichten. Aber du hast Recht – es ist schon reichlich spät und das Ministerium hält die Auroren zurzeit ganz schön auf Trab."

Harry und Tonks verabschiedeten sich, und nachdem Harry sie zur Haustür gebracht hatte, stieg er die vielen Treppen wieder hinauf. Zuerst hatte er vor, sich noch für die eine oder andere Stunde in die Bibliothek zu verziehen. Er war durchaus noch nicht müde und bis zum 23. gab es noch eine Menge zu tun. Er spürte Reue, da er Tonks gewissermaßen vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, aber er war sich selbst schon nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige tat, da konnte er nicht auch noch jemanden gebrauchen, der dieses Gefühl noch verstärkte. Erst auf der Treppe zum obersten Geschoss merkte Harry, dass er an der Bibliothek vorbei gegangen war. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken umzukehren, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und stieg die Treppe weiter hinauf. Es würde bestimmt nicht schaden, wenn er einen Tag mal etwas früher ins Bett kommen würde.

Er betrachtete den Durchbruch zwischen den Häusern. Es war einfach ein großes Mauerloch, das Harry mittels Magie gesprengt hatte. Bei Gelegenheit musste er unbedingt eine Tür einsetzen, dachte er bei sich, während er durch das Loch in sein Schlafzimmer stieg. Im nächsten Moment erklang eine ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme und er wirbelte herum.

„Es war sehr klug von dir Harry, einen Ort aufzusuchen, der unortbar ist. Aber es ist nicht allzu klug, diesen Ort immer an derselben Stelle zu betreten. Und diese Wohnung kann jeder betreten!"

Bereits im herumdrehen hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Er richtete ihn auf den Mann, der neben seiner Schlafzimmertür auf einem Stuhl saß und überraschend ernst dreinblickte. Doch die äußeren Umstände nahm Harry gar nicht war. Die Dauer eines Gedankens und ein gemurmeltes Wort später raste ein roter Strahl aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes heraus und auf die Brust des Mannes zu. Der Mann lächelte. Dann hob er die Rechte und wehrte den Strahl mit einer wie wegwischend wirkenden Bewegung ab. Die Hand war silbern.

000

**Es tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich habe angefangen, den sechsten Band jetzt noch einmal auf Deutsch zu lesen. Ich hoffe, es werden sich dadurch jetzt nicht mehr so viele kleine inhaltliche Fehler einschleichen. Und ich hoffe natürlich, dass es jetzt wieder schneller voran geht.**

**Dieses Kapitel ist wieder etwas kurz geraten. Aber es stellt einen Wendepunkt in meiner Geschichte dar. Um es mit kurzen Worten zu sagen: Jetzt geht's rund!**

**Ach ja – ich erinnere noch einmal kurz an das reviewen, auch wenn ich dabei fast ein schlechtes Gewissen bekomme.**

**Federwisch**

9


	12. Das Angebot

**An Alle: Ich denke, ich werde mein Rätsel im nächsten Kapitel auflösen. Deshalb hier die letzte Chance. Es gibt noch mal einen kleinen Tipp, der eigentlich sehr zielsicher auf die richtige Spur führen müsste: Schaut euch mal die Geschichte der Sternzeichen an.**

**DKub: Das nehme ich mir selbst immer vor. Dummerweise verfalle ich immer wieder in diesen Schreibstil. Ist wohl eine typisch deutsche Macke.**

**Slytherin Lord: Lustig dass du fragst. Und du nimmst quasi eine Stelle in diesem Kapitel vorweg. Ich wollte das hier erklären. Übrigens habe ich die Erklärung bei einem meiner Lieblingsautoren geklaut: Michael Ende. JKR schreibt Pettigrews Hand soviel ich weiß keine magischen Fähigkeiten zu, aber ich halte es für relativ plausibel, wenn dem so ist.**

**Fluffy Bond: Da ich ja normalerweise in der Zeit der Rumtreiber schreibe, bin ich es gewohnt, Peter nicht als den schleimigen Kriecher zu betrachten, so wie es die meisten Autoren tun. Aber keine Angst – ein Schätzchen wird er auch bei mir nicht werden :-)**

**C0m3t: (Erbitte Erklärung des Nicks) Band 4 nicht gelesen? Pettigrew opfert seine Hand für die Auferstehung seines Herrn. Zum Dank erschafft Voldemort eine magische Hand, die aussieht als wäre sie aus Silber gemacht. In Fankreisen gehen die Theorien umher, dass Pettigrew irgendwann auf Remus Lupin trifft. Der ist ja Werwolf und damit extrem allergisch auf Silber.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. (Und in diesem Kapitel ein wenig bei Michael Ende)**

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 12**

**Das Angebot**

Harry zitterte. Nicht etwa vor Furcht oder Kälte. Es war auch kein Hass auf den Mann vor ihm. Dieses Gefühl würde er nicht mehr an sich selbst heranlassen. Er hatte zu oft erlebt, dass Hass kein zuverlässiger Antrieb für seine Handlungen war. Hass hatte ihm nicht in der heulenden Hütte geholfen und auch im Zaubereiministerium hatte er Bellatrix damit nicht überwinden können. Es war ein glühender Zorn, der ihn zum Erbeben brachte. Zorn auf sich selbst. Nach allem, was er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte, hätte man meinen können, dass ein Gegner ihn nicht so ohne weiteres würde überrumpeln können. Und doch hatte Pettigrew ihn mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischt.

Mit einem fast erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah er seinem Zauberstab nach, der nach einem weiteren Wink Pettigrews in die gegenüberliegende Ecke des Zimmers flog. Und Harrys Zorn steigerte sich noch mehr. Er musste an seinen zweiten Zauberstab denken. Genau für diese Situationen hatte er ihn sich gekauft. Es war noch nicht einmal einen Monat her und er hatte sich vorgenommen, ihn stets in einer versteckten Innentasche seiner Robe zu tragen. Und wo lag er jetzt? In einer sehr hübschen hölzernen Schachtel verpackt in einem Schubfach seines Nachtisches. Natürlich – wie hatte er damit rechnen können, dass ein Totesser hier in seine Wohnung eindringen würde, auf der anderen Seite – er hatte damit rechnen müssen! Vermutlich zielte ein nicht unbedeutender Teil von Voldemorts Bemühungen genau darauf ab, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen.

Bei diesem Gedanken stieg Harrys Zorn noch ein weiters Mal an. Doch äußerlich bekam er sich in den Griff. Seine Augen verengten sich und er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Pettigrew, der sich inzwischen von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte, reichte ihm nur noch bis knapp über das Kinn und in seinen Augen rangen das Gefühlt der Überlegenheit mit seiner allgegenwärtigen Angst vor allem, das Sicherheit und Stärke ausstrahlte.

„Harry." Es war alles, was Pettigrew sagte. Aber in diesem Wort lagen so viele Bedeutungen; Angst, Neugier, Unwissenheit, Hoffnung und noch vieles mehr. Und er sprach es mit einer Stimme aus, die Harry vollkommen unbekannt erschien. In vielen seiner Alpträume, die er in den vergangenen Jahren immer wieder hatte durchleben müssen, hatte dieser Mann eine tragende Rolle gespielt. Wie oft er die Szenen in der heulenden Hütte und ein Jahr später bei Voldemorts Auferstehung hatte sehen müssen, konnte er gar nicht mehr zählen. Und immer hatte er Wurmschwanz' Stimme gehört; leise und quiekend. Und nach und nach hatte er den Mann immer mehr mit seiner Animagusgestalt vereinheitlicht. Pettigrew war eine Ratte; und zwar in jeglicher Hinsicht. Das er auch ein Mensch war, zumindest einmal gewesen war, trat immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Er musste einmal ein guter Mensch gewesen sein. Wie sonst hatte er die Freundschaft seines Vaters, Sirius' und Remus' erlangen können?

Harry wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Er konnte die ganze Situation nicht einschätzen. Nach allem, was er bisher über Wurmschwanz gehört und selbst von ihm gesehen hatte, war dies ein sehr untypisches Verhalten. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er Eigeninitiative zeigen würde. Wenn er an Voldemorts Umhangzipfel angedackelt gekommen wäre, oder zusammen mit einem Trupp Totesser, dann wäre Harry nicht im Mindesten überrascht; aber so… War sein Selbstvertrauen in den letzten Jahren so dermaßen angestiegen? Nein, er war immer und würde es immer bleiben: ein kleiner armseliger Wicht, der sich stets im Schatten einer stärkeren Persönlichkeit verbergen würde, um auf diese Weise Schutz zu erfahren.

„Was willst du – Verräter!" Es war keine Frage, die Harry dem kleinen Mann entgegenschleuderte und für einen Moment duckte sich Pettigrew.

„Eine Minute." Und auf Harrys fragenden Blick fuhr er fort: „Eine Minute Zeit will ich. James hätte sie mir gewährt."

„Versuch es nicht auf diese Weise. Es hat vor drei Jahren nicht funktioniert und das wird es heute auch nicht." Harrys Stimme war jetzt fest. Jemand, der ihn nur gehört hätte, wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er erst siebzehn Jahre alt sein könnte.

Für einen Moment schlich sich der alte gehetzte Ausdruck in Pettigrews Augen zurück. Er schluckte. „Ich weiß, was du von mir hältst. Und ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, meine eigene Meinung von mir selbst geht nicht viel höher. Ich bin nicht hier, um mich auszuliefern. Und vielleicht bin ich schneller wieder verschwunden, als du auch nur schauen kannst. Aber unter Umständen bist du ja bereit dir anzuhören, was ich dir zu sagen und anzubieten habe." Es klang so. als habe Pettigrew sich diese Sätze lange Zeit zurecht gelegt und immer wieder geübt, denn seine Ausdrucksweise passte nicht wirklich zu dem Bild, das sich Harry gemacht hatte.

Harry schnaubte. „Was könntest du mir anbieten? Alles was du tun könntest wäre, auch für die andere Seite zum Verräter werden. Willst du das riskieren?"

Peter schaute sich zu allen Seiten um, als erwarte er, dass aus allen Richtungen Totesser durch die Wände brechen würden. Und Harry hätte es nicht eine Sekunde überrascht, wenn genau das geschehen wäre.

„Mir ist klar, dass du mir nicht vertraust. Wie könntest du auch. „Harry schnaubte erneut. „Aber ich schulde dir etwas. Du hast mich nicht getötet und du hast Remus und Sirius daran gehindert es zu tun."

„Und es vergeht nicht ein einziger Tag, an dem ich das nicht bereue."

„Wie auch immer. Es ist so geschehen. Und jetzt ist es an mir, die Schuld zu begleichen."

„Aber was könntest du schon tun? Was wäre ausreichend, um all das wieder gutzumachen? Kannst du meine Eltern zurückbringen; oder Sirius; oder Dumbledore? Oder vielleicht die vielen Zauberer Hexen und Muggel, die in den letzten sechzehn Jahren getötet worden sind, von Voldemort selbst oder seinen Anhängern?"

Bei dem Namen Voldemorts begann Wurmschwanz zu zittern und erneut schaute er sich um. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich – ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich kann die Toten nicht zurückbringen. Und ich kann mich nicht gegen meinen Herrn auflehnen. Alles was ich kann, ist ein Leben retten. Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor. Ein Leben für ein Leben."

Harry schaute ihn an. Er hatte sich in Fahrt geredet. Pettigrew hatte Sirius erwähnt. War die Situation nicht schon schlimm genug? Musste er ihn auch noch daran erinnern, was er alles verloren hatte? Ein Leben für ein Leben – es war klar, was Wurmschwanz im Sinn hatte. Er hatte sich nicht ein bisschen verändert. Alles was er wollte, war sein eigenes verkommenes Leben zu retten. Er hatte zwölf Jahre in Gestalt einer Ratte gelebt, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Er hatte alles und jeden verraten, die einmal zu seinem Freundeskreis gehört hatten. Er hatte alles verloren, nur um was zu gewinnen? Das Vertrauen Voldemorts – seine Anerkennung? Nein – so blauäugig konnte nicht einmal Pettigrew sein. Voldemort vertraute nur sich selbst und einer Person wie Pettigrew würde er niemals Anerkennung schenken können.

Der kleine Mann hatte eine Pause gemacht. Vielleicht erwartete er, dass Harry etwas sagen würde, dass Harry mit seiner Schimpftirade fortfahren würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Harry stand ihm stumm gegenüber und wartete. In seinem Innern kochte es, doch er hatte sich inzwischen soweit im Griff, dass er sich das nicht mehr anmerken ließ.

„Genauer gesagt" sagte Wurmschwanz nach einigen Augenblicken „Ein Leben für mein Leben."

„Wie könnte es anders sein. Du willst dich also wieder einmal herauswinden." Harry spuckte die Worte hervor. „Meinst du, dass du mir einen Gefallen tun kannst, und wir sind plötzlich die besten Freunde? Du hast meine Eltern verraten. Ich hasse dich ebenso, wie Voldemort selbst. Für mich ist es, als hättest du den Todesfluch selbst auf sie losgelassen. Wem könntest du mir schon anbieten können?"

Pettigrew, der erneut bei Voldemorts Namen zusammengezuckt war, wurde ruhig. Jetzt übernahm er wieder die Initiative. „Du erwähnst deine Familie. Du sagst, dass du sie komplett verloren hast. Aber das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Berichte des Tagespropheten genau gelesen hast und du wirst dich gefragt haben, wo deine Tante geblieben ist. Lilys Schwester. Sie ist ihr so gar nicht ähnlich. Manchmal erkenne ich sie in ihrer Stimme."

Harrys Augen loderten auf. „Wage es nicht, über meine Mutter zu sprechen. Du hast es gar nicht verdient, sie gekannt zu haben."

Pettigrew seufzte. Es war eine paradoxe Situation. Bereits als er Harry das erste Mal in seinem leben gesehen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, was für eine starke Persönlichkeit er werden würde. Es war nur ein winziges Baby in den Armen seiner Mutter gewesen, doch schon jetzt strahlten seine Augen, die denen seiner Mutter so ähnlich waren, die gleiche Selbstsicherheit aus, die Peter seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts an James so bewundert hatte. Schon als die Idee zu seinem Plan in ihm herangereift war, war ihm klar gewesen, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, Harry zu überzeugen. Natürlich würde es schwierig werden. Aber dann hatte sich alles so wunderbar zusammen gefügt. Er hatte Harry gesehen, wie er die Winkelgasse betreten hatte, hatte ihm aufgelauert, als er wieder aus Gringotts herausgekommen war und hatte ihm mit einem einfachen Lokationszauber markieren können, ohne dass er oder die beiden Weasleys etwas davon bemerkt hatten. Die nächsten Tage hatte er ein interessantes Muster in Harrys Bewegungen bemerkt. Er hielt sich größtenteils im London der Muggel auf, doch regelmäßig verschwand er von einem Moment auf den anderen. Hatte er seine Apparierprüfung schon abgelegt? Das war natürlich möglich, nach seiner Rechnung musste Harry seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag bereits hinter sich gebracht haben. Aber dann war ihm eine andere Möglichkeit eingefallen: Unortbarkeit. Harry hatte sich eine sicheren Platz geschaffen, oder ihn sich schaffen lassen. Einen Ort, denn niemand außer ihm selbst betreten konnte, außer Harry würde es zulassen. Der Junge war sehr clever geworden. Nur hatte er einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht. Immer wenn er sich nicht an diesem Ort befand, waren seine Bewegungen zu vorhersehbar. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatte Pettigrew den Lokationszauber gar nicht mehr gebraucht, um vorherzusagen, wohin Harry sich als nächstes bewegen würde. Er hatte begonnen, den Ort zu beobachten, von dem aus Harry seinen geheimen Ort aufsuchte. Er lag in einem alten Londoner Stadtteil am Grimaultplatz. Pettigrew wusste nicht was es war, aber beim Klang dieses Namens regte sich etwas in seiner Erinnerung. Aber er konnte es unmöglich einordnen. Immer, wenn er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, schien es, als würde ein Tuch über seine Erinnerung gelegt.

Heute schließlich hatte er entschlossen, dass es soweit war. Er hatte mit Petunia geredet und hatte sich zuerkennen gegeben. Petunia hatte nicht gewusst, wer er war, aber das erstaunte ihn nicht. Lily hatte bereits zu ihrer Schulzeit häufiger erwähnt, dass sie keinen sonderlich guten Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester hatte. Dann war er nach London aufgebrochen. Es war gar nicht leicht gewesen, dass Versteck der Totesser im westlichsten Zipfel Wales zu verlassen, ohne dass einer der anderen etwas davon bemerkte. Er hatte sich zu Fuß einige Kilometer weg geschlichen und war dann nach London appariert. Als ihm sein Lokationszauber gesagt hatte, dass Harry sich nicht in seiner Wohnung befand, hatte er sich Zutritt verschafft. Er hatte die ganze Wohnung durchsucht, was schnell gegangen war; die Wohnung war recht klein. Im Schlafzimmer war er fündig geworden. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, was man sehen würde, wenn man etwas ansah, das unter dem Fideliuszauber stand. Eigentlich sollte das unmöglich sein, es sei denn man war der Geheimniswahrer oder war von diesem eingeweiht. Aber keins von beidem traf auf Pettigrew zu, und so war alles, was er sah eine Öffnung in der Wand. Eine Öffnung, die ins Nichts führte. Es war nicht etwa ein schwarzes Loch, denn Schwärze war ja etwas. In diesem Loch aber war einfach nichts. Für einen Moment hatte Pettigrew geglaubt blind geworden zu sein, dann hatte er den Blick abgewendet und sich neben das Loch auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, um auf Harry zu warten.

Harry starrte ihn an. Sein Zorn verrauchte wieder. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass er sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr bestand. Vielleicht würde er es schaffen die Situation wieder in den Griff und unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Langsam ging er durch den Raum und ließ sich auf die Kante seines Bettes nieder. Nach einem kurzen Wink Pettigrews flog seine Zauberstab erneut aus seiner Reichweite, aber Harry hatte immer noch den Trumpf in seine Nachttischchen. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gelingen würde heranzukommen, aber es blieb eine Möglichkeit. Vielleicht, wenn er Pettigrew weiterhin in eine Gespräch verwickeln konnte.

„Also um Tante Petunia geht es. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich auf einen Handel eingehen würde?"

Jetzt war fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln in den Augen des anderen zu erkennen. „Wenn du James auch nur halb so ähnlich bist, wie es immer alle behaupten, und ich meine damit nicht dein Äußeres, dann wirst du darauf eingehen. Zumindest Interesse wirst du nicht abstreiten können. Ich helfe dir, das Leben deiner letzten Verwandten zu retten und du rettest dafür mich, bzw. wirst nicht hinter mir herjagen."

„Du bist…"

„Ja ja – das hatten wir doch schon. Alles was ich will ist leben. Und ich würde nicht zum Verräter am dunklen Lord werden, wie du vielleicht meinst. Er hat deine Tante doch nur aus einem einzigen Grund nicht getötet. Er will sie benutzen. Einmal als Lockmittel und dann als Werkzeug. Sie wird schon bald nicht mehr Herrin ihres eigenen Willens sein. Ich handle also nicht gegen den dunklen Lord, ich sorge nur dafür, dass du ihn ein wenig schneller findest, als es in seiner Absicht liegt. Vielleicht wirst du den Geist deiner Tante retten können. Ohne meine Hilfe wird dir zumindest dies auf gar keinen Fall gelingen."

000

**Das war's wieder einmal. Einige unter euch werden sicher bemerkt haben, dass ich mich eines furchtbaren Plagiats schuldig gemacht habe. Natürlich war die Beschreibund des unortbaren Loches in der Wand fast eins zu eins aus Michael Endes „Die unendliche Geschichte" geklaut. Aber schon immer habe ich selbst mich gefragt, was passiert, wenn jemand gezwungen wird etwas anzusehen, das er nicht sehen kann. Endes Beschreibung des Nichts finde ich da einfach genial, also habe ich sie eingebaut. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht.**

**Bleibt wie üblich mein Hinweis auf die kleine blaue Taste unten links.**

**Bis bald - Federwisch**

8


	13. Rückschlag

**An Alle: Nun, dann werde ich mal wie angekündigt aufklären, was an meinem kleinen Rätsel falsch war. Der Knackpunkt ist tatsächlich die Erdachse. Die steht schief und rotiert. Natürlich um sich selbst, aber auch zum Zentrum unserer Galaxis, der Milchstraße. Eine Rotation dauert ziemlich genau 24000 Jahre. Das bedeutet, dass sich die Sternbilder alle 2000 Jahre um eins verschieben. Als unsere Sternbilder vor tausenden von Jahren eingeführt worden sind, waren sie tatsächlich zeitlich da angesiedelt, wo es der Kalender heute behauptet. Aber in Wahrheit, hat jeder Mensch auf der Erde ein falsches Sternbild, und schon deshalb ist Horoskop lesen ziemlicher Unsinn. Mein Geburtstag ist am 4. September, das heißt, dass ich kalendarisch Jungfrau bin. Tatsächlich geboren wurde ich aber im Sternbild Waage. Wenn man das bedenkt, ist der erste Teil des Rätsels also eine klare Falschaussage, da aber jeder, wenn er das Rätsel löst, den gregorianischen Kalender, und die dort eingezeichneten Sternbildzeiten zur Hilfe nehmen würde, führt es trotzdem zur richtigen Lösung.**

**Meta Capricorn: Du bist der Lösung ziemlich nah gekommen, deshalb kann ich den Erklärungsansatz als richtig akzeptieren. Der Neigungswinkel der Erdachse wird nicht immer größer, sondern schwankt hin und her. Zurzeit ist er allerdings am wachsen. Danke, dass dir mein Peter gefällt – irgendwie mag ich den Charakter – er hat eine Menge Potential. Ich denke, auch bei JKR wird er uns alle noch überraschen.**

**DKub: Ich bin sogar fest davon überzeugt, dass Pettigrew das nicht schaffen würde. Aber warum sollte Voldemort ihn nach Harry fragen? Und warum Harry nicht einfach durch das Mauerloch springt? Nun – Pettigrew sitzt mit seiner Silberhand eindeutig am längeren Hebel. Außerdem wird tief in Harry eher der Wunsch gesteckt haben, Pettigrew zu überwältigen. Das hat ihn von einem Fluchtversuch natürlich abgehalten.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 13**

**Rückschlag**

Lord Voldemort war bester Laune. Wenn man bei einem Mensche wie er es war überhaupt von so einem Gefühlszustand sprechen konnte. Heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag. Sowohl für ihn, als auch allgemein. Heute lagen Sommersonnenwende und Wintersonnenwende gleichweit entfernt. Es war ein Tag, der mit Magie angefüllt war und wie alle mächtigen Zauberer konnte Voldemort sie am ganzen Körper spüren. Diesem Tag sagte man ungewöhnliche Dinge nach. Der Legende zufolge konnten heute Vampire im Sonnenlicht wandeln und Werwölfe behielten, wenn die Nacht mit dem Vollmond zusammenfiel, was in diesem Jahr nicht der Fall war, während der Verwandlung ihren menschlichen Geist, waren ausgeglichen und konnten nach langer Zeit wieder das Mondlicht genießen.

Doch Voldemorts Laune hatte natürlich nicht damit zu tun. Was interessiert ihn schon Vampire und Werwölfe. Wenn man davon absah, dass sie recht brauchbare Werkzeuge abgaben, waren sie doch eigentlich egal. Und eigentlich hatte der Tag für ihn auch eine andere Bedeutung. Er hatte ihn sich ausgesucht, um seine Jagd auf die nächste Ebene zu heben. Er hatte seine Spione überall. Selbst in Hogwarts hatte er Informanten und die hatten ihm mitgeteilt, dass Potter nicht zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in der Schule erschienen war. Der Junge war also in den Untergrund gegangen. Er hatte beschlossen, endlich die Initiative zu ergreifen. Voldemort war das recht. Nach all den Jahren, in denen er Potter nachgejagt war, hatte der Junge stets nur unverschämtes Glück gehabt. Eigentlich war er ihm stets unterlegen gewesen, doch nun hatte er wohl beschlossen, dass sich dies ändern musste. Doch das würde ihm nichts nützen. Am Ende würde doch er triumphieren. Er war unsterblich, oder zumindest strebte er dies an. Und Potter würde ihn niemals besiegen können. Er konnte ihn noch so oft besiegen; er würde stets wiederkommen. Auf der anderen Seite musste er Potter nur ein einziges Mal besiegen. Nach allem, was der Junge auch geleistet haben mochte, war er immer noch ein normalre sterblicher Mensch, und das würde er auszunutzen wissen, wenn die Zeit endgültig gekommen war.

Und an diesem ganz besonderen Tag würde er damit anfangen, Potter aus seinem Versteck zu locken. Der Angriff auf seine Familie und die Entführung seiner Tante war anscheinend nicht ausreichend gewesen, doch jetzt würde er damit beginnen, den Jungen da zu treffen, wo es ihm wehtun würde.

Voldemort sah sich um. Gemeinsam mit einigen seiner Totesser war er in einen der besseren Stadtteile von London aus dem Nichts erschienen. Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden und so waren sie von keinem Muggel gesehen worden. Nicht, dass ihnen das irgendetwas ausgemacht hätte. Was waren schon ein paar weitere tote Muggel? Für seine Totesser wäre es allerhöchstens zusätzliche Unterhaltung an diesem Abend gewesen. Der Zauberer verzog das Gesicht. Die Gegend erschien ihm viel zu perfekt. Es war sehr sauber und unglaublich muggelhaft. Die Sonne war schon vor einiger Zeit untergegangen und elektrische Laternen erhellten die Straße. Ohne das künstliche Muggellicht wäre ein prächtiger Sternenhimmel sichtbar gewesen, der Tag war für Londoner Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich klar gewesen, aber selbst wenn dem so gewesen wäre, hätte Voldemort nicht darauf geachtet. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf ein mehrgeschossiges Haus zu, in dem viele Fenster erleuchtet waren. Ein Schild neben der Tür zeigte ihm, dass er am richtigen Ort war.

000

„Schatz, bist du soweit?" Eine Tür hatte sich geöffnet und ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit dichtem braunem Haar, das an den Seiten bereits ein paar graue Stellen bekam betrat den Raum. Er trug einen langen weißen Ärztekittel und eine Brille mit Goldrand. Doktor Richard Granger hatte ebenso wie seine Frau Sarah einen harten Tag in ihrer gemeinsamen Zahnarztpraxis hinter sich gebracht. Nachdem der letzte Patient bereits vor Stunden die Praxis verlassen hatte, war er mit Dorothy, der Sprechstundenhilfe, die Zahlen des vergangenen Monats durchgegangen, während seine Frau die Praxis für den kommenden Tag vorbereitet hatte. Jetzt hatte er Dorothy nach Hause geschickt und war fest entschlossen, ebenfalls Feierabend zu machen.

Sarah Granger drehte sich um und lächelte ihrem Mann entgegen. Sie war ebenso wie ihr Mann in einen Kittel gekleidet. Ihre langen, dunkelblonden Haare trug sie zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden, der sich aber inzwischen, nach dem langen Tag, aufzulösen begann, so dass man erkennen konnte, woher ihre Tochter das buschige Haar geerbt hatte.

„Ich warte nur noch auf dich." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen, was ihr aber nur schlecht gelang. Tage wie dieser waren immer besonders anstrengend. Der Umgang mit den Patienten machte ihnen beiden nichts aus, immerhin hatten sie mit Absicht diesen Beruf gewählt. Und ihnen war schon immer klar gewesen, dass eine eigene Praxis sehr zeitraubend sein würde. Von daher war es eigentlich sehr praktisch, dass ihre Tochter auf ein Internat ging und nur zweimal im Jahr nach Hause kam. Gut, die Art des Internats mochte ein wenig ungewöhnlich sein, und in den ersten Jahren hatten sich die Grangers schon sehr an die ‚Eigenart' ihrer Tochter gewöhnen müssen, aber inzwischen hatten sie eingesehen, dass es für Hermine der einzige Weg war, ihre Zukunft zu bestreiten.

Hermines Mutter musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte, wie stolz Hermine gewesen war, als sie von ihrer Ernennung zur Schulsprecherin gehört hatte. Nach allem, was sie von den internen Abläufen in Hogwarts erzählt hatte, und aufgrund ihrer schulischen Leistungen, war das sicher keine allzu große Überraschung gewesen, immerhin war sie auch zwei Jahre lang Vertrauensschülerin gewesen, aber trotzdem war sie tagelang mit einem so strahlenden Gesicht herumgelaufen, dass man hätte meinen können, sie könne nachts ohne Lampe lesen. Als sie dann aufgebrochen war, um die letzten Wochen der Ferien bei der Familie ihres Freundes Ron zu verbringen, vor zwei Jahren war gerade Mr Granger von diesem Gedanken nicht so sonderlich begeistert gewesen, war es, als ob die Wohnung auf einen Schlag ein wenig düsterer geworden wäre.

Hermines Vater schaute durch das Fenster auf die erleuchtete Straße. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden. Es war wohl später, als er angenommen hatte. Er seufzte. Wieder einmal ein Haufen Überstunden auf Dorothys Arbeitskonto. Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner Frau und runzelte die Stirn. Sarah stand noch immer in der Mitte des Raumes und er konnte an ihr vorbei durch die geöffnete Tür und den Flur die Tür des Büros sehen, in dem Dorothy arbeitete. Alles sah aus wie immer, aber für einen Moment hatte Dr Granger geglaubt, einen grünlichen Lichtschein unter dem Türspalt zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er nur überarbeitet, Dorothy war inzwischen sicherlich gegangen. Das Büro hatte zwei Türen, eine zum Praxisbereich und eine zur Straße, so dass er sie nicht hatte gehen sehen. Er beschloss nachzusehen.

„Geh doch schon mal nach oben, Schatz. Ich komme gleich nach." Damit verließ er das Behandlungszimmer wieder und ging durch den Flur auf die Bürotür zu. Er kam am Wartezimmer vorbei, in dem sich natürlich niemand mehr aufhielt. Als er noch wenige Meter von der Tür entfernt war, er hörte, dass seine Frau hinter ihm herkam, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Die hölzerne, weiß lackierte Tür zersplitterte mit einem lauten Krachen. Dr Granger hob die Arme, um sein Gesicht vor herumwirbelnden Holzsplittern zu schützen und schloss die Augen. Er öffnete sie erst wieder, als er seine Frau hinter sich laut aufschreien hörte. Er wollte herumfahren, um nachzusehen ob sie vielleicht verletzt war, doch er konnte die Bewegung nicht vollenden. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass ein Sprengsatz im Büro detoniert war, aber dann sah er den schlanken, schwarz gekleideten Mann durch den sich langsam legenden Holzstaub und augenblicklich wusste er, was die Wahrheit war und dass sein Schicksal und das seiner Frau besiegelt war.

Hinter dem Mann standen zwei weitere, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Einer von ihnen hatte einen Zauberstab in der Hand, der seitlich zu Boden gerichtet war. Als Mr Granger mit dem Blick Arm und Zauberstab folgte, sah er am Boden Dorothy liegen. Die Sprechstundenhilfe lag seltsam gekrümmt am Boden und gab keinen Laut von sich. Offensichtlich war sie tot.

Aus den Erzählungen ihrer Tochter wussten die Grangers nur zu gut, was augenblicklich in der magischen Gesellschaft vor sich ging, und das England, auch wenn der größte Teil der Bevölkerung es nicht wusste, in einem blutigen Bürgerkrieg lag. Bereits vor zwei Jahren und letztes und auch dieses Jahr wieder hatten sie überlegt, ob es gut sei, Hermine auf ihre Schule zurückkehren zu lassen, aber die Einstellung ihrer Tochter war in diesem Punkt so gefestigt gewesen, dass ihnen eigentlich gar keine Wahl geblieben war. Außerdem hatte Hermine immer wieder betont, dass Hogwarts wohl zurzeit der sicherste Ort in ganz England, wenn nicht sogar der ganzen Welt war.

Dieser und andere Gedankenfetzen schwirrten dem Arzt durch den Kopf, während er abwehrend die Hände hob und den Mund öffnete. Doch er kam nicht zum Sprechen, denn jetzt hörte er die grausame, ungesund heiser klingende Stimme des Zauberers vor ihm.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um zu reden, Muggel. Und du bist es auch nicht!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief zwei Worte, die Mr Granger nicht verstand, doch augenblicklich raste ein grüner Strahl auf ihn zu, verfehlte ihn und flog mit einem zischenden Geräusch an seinem linken Ohr vorbei. Er wusste, wer dieser Mann sein musste; und er wusste, was der Strahl zu bedeuten hatte. Und augenblicklich begriff Hermines Vater, dass ihn der Fluch absichtlich nicht getroffen hatte. Er wirbelte herum, und sah gerade noch, wie seine Frau mit einem beinahe überraschten Gesichtsausdruck in sich zusammen sackte und still liegen blieb. Er wollte aufschreien; er wollte auf sie zustürzen, er wollte tausend Dinge tun, doch im selben Augenblick spürte er ein brennendes Gefühl zwischen den Schulterblättern und seine gesamte Welt wurde für einen Moment strahlend grün. Dass sein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug, bekam er bereits nicht mehr mit. Unendliche Schwärze hatte ihn umfangen.

000

Einige hundert Kilometer entfernt klappte Hermine Granger ihr Verwandlungsbuch zu. Sie saß auf einer bequemen Couch am Feuer des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums und hatte ihre Beine auf die Knie ihres Freundes Ron gelegt, der inzwischen völlig weggedöst war. Mit der langen Adlerfeder, mit der sie sich die letzte Stunde eifrig Notizen auf eine Blatt Pergament gemacht hatte, berührte sie ihn an der Nasenspitze und beobachtete, wie er mit der Hand im Schlaf über sein Gesicht fuhr, um das vermeintliche Insekt zu vertreiben. Nachdem sie das Spiel einige Male wiederholt hatte, musste sie auflachen und Ron fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht." Murmelte er mit einer Miene, die klar aussagte, dass er meinte er habe etwas, das sie gesagt hatte verpasst. Hermine lächelte ihn an. Für einen Moment war sie versucht ‚womit' zu fragen, aber dann verkniff sie es sich. Letztes Jahr, wäre aus dieser Situation bestimmt eine ihrer üblichen Streitereien geworden, aber Menschen veränderten sich. Stattdessen rückte sie näher an ihren Freund heran und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann stand sie auf und räumte ihre Bücher und Pergamente zusammen. „Lass uns nach oben gehen. Es ist schon reichlich spät geworden. Und wenn du morgen in Zaubertränke wieder einschläfst, dann macht Professor Slughorn seine Drohung wahr und lässt dich deinen eigenen Trank trinken. Wer weiß, ob ich dich dann noch will." Fügte sie mit einem Kichern hinzu, küsste ihn aber erneut, als sie sah, dass er die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. Dies war ein absolut perfekter Tag gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er noch besser werden würde. Was hätte sie wohl mit ihrem Wissen von morgen in diesem Moment gedacht?

000

**Hallo Leute. Hat ja mal wieder etwas länger gedauert zu diesem Kapitel, aber ich habe ziemlich darüber gebrütet. Dummerweise bin ich selbst nicht so ganz damit zufrieden, aber dummerweise weiß ich nicht, was ich daran ändern müsste. Aber ich schreibe ungern düstere Situationen, und diese Geschichte wird alles andere als eine Komödie (keine Angst – es wird aber auch kein Schlachtfest). Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem etwas ‚gefallen' und ich hoffe, ihr seht ein, dass es auch zu herben Verlusten auf der guten Seite kommen musste.**

**p.s. Bevor jetzt die Anfragen kommen, warum die Grangers nicht ausreichend beschützt wurden – darauf gehe ich näher ein.**

**Nach diesem Kapitel traue ich mich beinahe gar nicht, um Reviews zu bitten, da ich mir teilweise schon vorstellen kann, wie sie aussehen werden – also: überrascht mich :-)**

**mfg - Federwisch**

8


	14. Flammen der Wahrheit

**Fluffy Bond: Aber natürlich passiert noch mehr in dieser Nacht. Du erinnerst dich? ‚**_ Wenn sich der lange und der kurze Tag auf halbem Wege treffen - Dann ist der Moment da!_**' Dieser Tag ist quasi heute.**

**Rosineide: Meinst du, Harry wird das tun? Ich erinnere da an das Zitat von Dumbledore im Halbblutprinz: „Den Leuten fällt es leichter zu vergeben, wenn der andere im Unrecht war – und nicht sie selbst." (Wenn das nicht wortwörtlich war, dann liegt das daran, dass ich auf deutsch erst die ersten drei Kapitel gelesen habe und noch nicht an dieser Stelle angelangt bin.) Aber lass dich mal überraschen!**

**Ewjena: Das war mir in der Tat nicht bewusst. Aber du hast Recht – es liegt tatsächlich nahe, dass solche dinge geschehen. Die Reaktion von Hermine? Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich sie nicht direkt beschreiben werde. Aber die Auswirkungen werden die Figuren durchaus zu spüren bekommen.**

**Slytherin Lord: Ans sich ist es ja so gar nicht Voldemorts Art, Geiseln zu nehmen, außerdem hat er ja schon Tante Petunia. Darüber hinaus ist der Mord an den Grangers wichtig für den Fortlauf der Geschichte. ‚Einige Personen' müssen entsprechen motiviert werden.**

**DKub: Jetzt hat ja doch einer die Frage gestellt. Na ja – macht nix. Die Antwort kommt aber erst im nächsten bis übernächsten Kapitel. Warum Voldi persönlich losgezogen ist? – Das Projekt Potter war halt schon immer Chefsache.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 14**

**Flammen der Wahrheit**

Nur ein paar Straßenzüge von der Praxis der Grangers entfernt, fieberte Harry Potter wieder einmal Mitternacht entgegen. Doch diesmal war es nicht sein siebzehnter Geburtstag und damit seine Unabhängigkeit, die er sich herbeisehnte. Nachdem er aus dem Verwandlungsbuch aus der alten Bibliothek der Blacks erfahren hatte, dass er nur an diesem einen Tag seine Animagusform erfahren konnte, hatte Harry alles daran gesetzt, rechtzeitig mit den Vorbereitungen fertig zu werden. Tage und Nächte hatte er im Keller des Grimaultplatz Nummer zwölf verbracht und Tränke gebraut. Gestern schließlich war er fertig geworden. Es war knapp gewesen, doch er hatte es geschafft. Als Peter Pettigrew ihn vor Tagen in seinem Schlafzimmer überrascht hatte, wäre sein ganzes Vorhaben beinahe in Rauch aufgegangen. Nur mit Mühe hatte sich Harry zurückhalten können, den Verräter seiner Eltern anzugreifen. Vermutlich wäre ein Angriff sowieso völlig unsinnig gewesen, denn er war entwaffnet worden und Peter hätte jederzeit einfach disapparieren können, aber angesichts eines verhassten Feindes spielte die Vernunft zumeist nur die zweite Geige. Dazu kam, dass der Vorschlag, den Pettigrew ihm gemacht hatte durchaus zu denken gab. Ihm lag wenig daran, die feige Ratte zu verschonen, aber er hatte ihm eine wichtige Information frei Haus geliefert. Seine Tante war noch am Leben, und auch wenn ihre Geiselnahme ganz augenscheinlich eine Falle Voldemorts war, so musste Harry doch alles unternehmen, um sie zu retten. Peter war nach Unterbreitung seines Angebotes wieder verschwunden und hatte ihm gesagt, er würde sich wieder melden.

Harry hatte seine Pläne mit noch mehr Eifer verfolgt. Vielleicht bot sich hier tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, in Voldemorts Nähe zu kommen. Er konnte hier mehrer Ziele gleichzeitig verfolgen, denn in Voldemorts Nähe befand sich nicht nur Tante Petunia, sondern auch Snape und Malfoy. Und nicht zuletzt Nagini. Wenn es stimmte, und die Schlange war ein weiterer Horcrux Voldemorts, dann musste sie vor seinem letzten Kampf mit dem dunklen Lord vernichtet werden. Die Horcruxe waren sowieso noch ein ganz anderes Thema. Inzwischen hatte er Stunden über Stunden in der Bibliothek der Blacks zugebracht, und doch nichts darüber entdecken können. Die eingelagerte Bibliothek seiner eigenen Familie hatte ihn auch nicht weiterbringen können. Solche Themen waren da doch eher dünn gesät und so hatte er sich mehr auf die Büchersammlung im Haus am Grimaultplatz konzentriert. Er konnte nun behaupten, dass er einen ganz guten Überblick über die dunklen Künste hatte. Mal abgesehen von seinem dritten und vierten Schuljahr, hatte er hier in Sirius' altem Haus mehr über die dunklen Künste gelernt, als in Hogwarts. Und die Anweisungen, wie man gegen die einzelnen dunklen Flüche und Zauber angehen konnte, bekam er in den Büchern frei Haus dazu. Aber zum Thema Horcrux – nichts.

Harry war soeben damit beschäftigt, Kerzen in einem weiten Kreis auf dem Kellerboden aufzustellen. Der Raum war beinahe nicht wieder zu erkennen. Die Wände waren mit Tüchern in dunkelroter Farbe behängt. In der gleichen Farbe waren auch die Kerzen. In dem Buch, das er gefunden hatte, war das Ritual, das auszuführen war um die eigene Animagusform herauszufinden, in allen Details beschrieben. Und auch wenn Harry sich fast sicher war, dass die Dekoration des Raumes nicht sonderlich wichtig für den Erfolg des Rituals war, schließlich hatten James und seine Freunde das Ganze in Hogwarts hatten durchführen müssen – und das wäre sicherlich jemandem aufgefallen, hatte er beschlossen lieber auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Harry sah auf die Uhr. Das Ritual musste um Mitternacht abgeschlossen sein. Aber je später es war, umso leichter würde es sein. Jetzt war es noch eine gute halbe Stunde bis zwölf. Er entschied sich, noch einmal alles durchzugehen, bevor er beginnen würde. Die Kerzen, die er inzwischen alle aufgestellt hatte, brachte er mit einem lässigen Schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab zum Brennen. An einer Wand standen drei Phiolen mit Zaubertränken. Zwei davon musste er trinken. Den dritten musste er in die Flammen eines magischen Feuers gießen, dass im Mittelpunkt des Kerzenkreises erscheinen würde.

Eigentlich war das Ritual ziemlich unkompliziert. Den schwierigen Teil, nämlich die Zubereitung der Tränke, hatte er ja bereits hinter sich gebracht. Das einzige Problem war, dass er keinerlei Ahnung hatte, ob die Tränke auch gelungen waren. Er hatte sie ja nicht probehalber einnehmen können, denn ihre Wirkung, wenn sie denn eine hatten, entfalteten sie ja erst am heutigen Tag. Harry mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was mit ihm geschah wenn er einen Fehler gemacht haben sollte. Einige der Zutaten waren in Kombination so hochgiftig, soviel hatte er bei Snape dann doch über die Jahre gelernt, dass er es ziemlich schnell mitbekommen würde. Aber die Tränke hatten sich während der Zubereitung allesamt so verhalten, wie es in den Rezepten beschrieben worden war und so hatte Harry eigentlich ein ganz gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein Vater, Sirius und natürlich Peter vor Jahren in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation gewesen waren. Ob sie genauso nervös gewesen waren? Mit Sicherheit. Harry konnte sich richtig gut vorstellen, wie die drei Jungs zusammengestanden und darauf gewartet hatten anzufangen. Er fragte sich, wie sie es wohl geschafft hatten, ohne Remus die komplizierten Tränke zu brauen. Soviel er wusste, waren sein Vater und Sirius in Zaubertränke nie besonders große Leuchten gewesen. Von Pettigrew wusste er eigentlich nur soviel, wie er damals in den drei Besen unter dem Tarnumhang erlauscht hatte, und was Remus und Sirius in der heulenden Hütte erzählt hatten. Aber vielleicht steckte ja doch mehr in ihm, als er angenommen hatte. Ihm war klar, dass er nur zu ihm gekommen war, um seine eigene Haut zu retten und vielleicht noch, weil es ihm nicht passte, dass er in Harrys Schuld stand, aber wer wusste schon, was wirklich in einem anderen Menschen vor sich ging. Wie schon einmal erwähnt: er konnte nicht durch und durch böse gewesen sein, wenn er einmal Mitglied der Rumtreiber gewesen war. Außerdem musste Harry daran denken, was Pettigrew selbst gesagt hatte. Niemand außerhalb Voldemorts Kreisen wusste, was für Waffen dem dunklen Lord zur Verfügung standen. Und wahrscheinlich war es wirklich schwer, ihm zu widerstehen, wenn er es auf jemanden abgesehen hatte.

Wieder schaute Harry auf seine Uhr – dreißig Minuten bis Mitternacht. Ein wenig Sicherheitsabstand mit eingerechnet war es so langsam an der Zeit zu beginnen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Phiolen mittels Aufrufezauber in seine Hand fliegen. Er genoss es regelrecht, Magie anwenden zu können, wann und wie viel er wollte. Das Erwachsenendasein hatte auch so seine Vorteile.

„Jetzt oder nie." Sagte Harry zu sich selbst, trat in den vier Meter im Durchmesser messende Kreis der brennenden Kerzen, hob den Zauberstab und murmelte nachdem er ihn in die Höhe gereckt hatte einige Worte. Sofort bekamen die Kerzen blutrote Flammen, stiegen in die Luft und begannen, sich rasend schnell um Harry zu drehen. Er entkorkte die erste Phiole. Sie enthielt eine dünnflüssige, strahlendblaue Flüssigkeit. Nachdem er daran gerochen hatte, stellte er fest, dass nicht nur eine optische Ähnlichkeit mit einem Badezusatz vorhanden war. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er direkt nach dem Trinken Seifenblasen spucken würde. Aber schließlich war so ziemlich das erste, was er im Zaubertrankunterricht, direkt im ersten Schuljahr gelernt hatte, beim trinken von Zaubertränken Geruchs- und Geschmackssinn auszuschalten. Mit einem Seufzer setzte er die Phiole an und kippte. Es war nur ein kleiner Schluck und nicht nur die Seifenblasen blieben aus, auch jede andere Wirkung. Das war erstmal ein gutes Zeichen, denn das war in der Beschreibung des Rituals so verzeichnet. Harry hob erneut seinen Zauberstab und begann unablässig eine kurze Beschwörungsformel zu murmeln. Wieder und wieder sprach er die Worte, bis aus dem wirbelnden Kreis, zu dem die Kerzen inzwischen zusammengewachsen waren, einzelne Funken auf Harry und den Mittelpunkt des Kreises übersprangen. Harry verstummte. Seine Welt schrumpfte zusammen. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendetwas außerhalb des Kerzenkreises zu erkennen.

Plötzlich verspürte er einen leichten Scherz in der Bauchgegend. Es wurde Zeit für den zweiten Trank. Der erste war eine Art Vorbereitung. Er sollte dafür sorgen, dass sich die Animagusform vorübergehend von seinem Körper löste. Der Nachteil war, dass viele hochgiftige Stoffe im Trank vorhanden waren. Deshalb musste man rechtzeitig den zweiten Trank als Gegengift nehmen. Das Ganze hatte obendrein den Vorteil, dass die Animagusform nach Mitternacht zurückkommen würde. Täte sie das nicht, wäre die Verwandlung in einen Animagus vollkommen unmöglich. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er den Korken aus der zweiten Phiole zog. Diese Flüssigkeit war etwas dicker und von einer schmutzigbraunen Farbe. Ein wenig erinnerte er Harry an den Vielsafttrank, den er im zweiten Jahr zusammen mit Hermine und Ron gebraut hatte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sich in diesem Trank kein Haar von Goyle befand. Das konnte das Gebräu nur besser machen. Ohne lang nachzudenken, kippte Harry den Trank hinunter.

Als er sich wieder auf das Geschehen um sich herum konzentrierte, stellte er fest, dass aus den einzelnen Funken ein wahrer Funkenregen entstanden war. Vor ihm, einen knappen Meter vom Boden entfernt brannte ein lustiges kleines Feuerchen; mitten in der Luft. Das einzig ungewöhnliche war eigentlich die Tatsache, dass es in der Luft schwebte und vielleicht noch, dass es eigentlich gar nichts gab, das verbrennen konnte. Ansonsten sah es wie ein ganz normales Feuer aus. Doch das würde sich jeden Moment ändern. Zumindest, wenn er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Wieder begann er leise Beschwörungen vor sich hin zu murmeln. In seinem innersten rumorte es heftig. Gift und Gegengift konnten sich wohl noch nicht so recht entscheiden, wer die Oberhand gewinnen sollte. Aber darüber würde sich Harry den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es so aussehen würde, dass das Gift den Kampf gewinnen würde. Er krümmte sich zusammen, doch unablässig sprach er weiter seine Formeln. Und plötzlich merkte er, dass etwas geschah. Zunächst war es wie ein Kribbeln, das durch seinen gesamten Körper fuhr. Harry wusste nicht, ob es die Tränke waren, eine unerwartete Reaktion oder der nächste Schritt im Ritual. In der Beschreibung hatte nur gestanden, dass sich die Matrix der Gestalt jetzt von seinem Körper lösen würde. Er hatte den Satz nicht verstanden und beschlossen einfach abzuwarten.

Als er seine Hände anschaute, konnte er sehen, wie sich eine rauchige silberne Substanz aus seinem Körper heraustrat. Harry schaute an sich herunter. Überall war es das Selbe. Es war beinahe so, als würde eine geistartige Kopie von ihm erstellt. Der durchsichtige Harry trat aus ihm heraus und direkt in die Flammen hinein. In der Beschreibung des Rituals wurde das Feuer die ‚Flammen der Wahrheit' genannt. Sie würden offenbaren, welche Form er annehmen würde. Harry fühlte sich schwach. Dieser als ‚Matrix' bezeichnete Geist hatte einen Teil seiner Lebensenergie in sich und das Heraustreten hatte sich angefühlt, als wäre er innerhalb eines Momentes um viele Jahre gealtert. Harry verstummte und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Er hob die dritte Phiole und entkorkte sie mühsam. Sobald Luft an die Flüssigkeit kam, begannen sich rötliche Schlieren in der vorher völlig klaren Substanz zu bilden. Jetzt hieß es sich beeilen. Harry trat einmal komplett um das Feuer herum und goss dann den Inhalt der Phiole hinein. Kein einziger Tropfen kam auf dem Boden an. Unter großem Zischen bildete sich Rauch, der aber sogleich in Richtung Decke hinweg zog. Sobald Harry wieder freie sicht hatte, bot sich ihm ein unglaubliches Schauspiel. Sein Schemenhaftes Ebenbild im Feuer focht einen lautlosen Kampf. Es krümmte sich zusammen, bäumte sich dann wieder auf. Es riss den Mund auf, doch kein Ton war zu hören. Es streckte die hand nach Harry aus und beinahe sah es so aus, als flehte er ihn an; als wolle er in seinen Körper zurück. Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Es war kein schöner Anblick, sein ebenbild so leiden zu sehen. Er hatte schon Leute gesehen, die unter dem Cruciatuszauber gestanden hatten und hatte das auch schon am eigenen Leib erfahren. Es war unglaublich schmerzhaft. Und etwas Ähnliches schien der Geist-Harry in diesem Moment zu durchleben. Dann begann die Verwandlung.

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Für einen Moment war der erschreckende Gedanke gekommen, dass dies alles zu lange dauerte. Dass es nach Mitternacht wäre, bevor das Ritual abgeschlossen war. Vielleicht hatte er doch zu spät begonnen. Doch sofort beruhigte er sich wieder. Es war in den letzten Minuten soviel geschehen, dass er geglaubt hatte, es wäre schon viel mehr Zeit verstrichen. In Wahrheit waren es noch immer fünfzehn Minuten bis Mitternacht.

Er blickte zurück in die Flammen der Wahrheit. Jetzt geschah das, was die Beschreibung den ‚Weg zur Wahrheit' genannt hatte. Der Geist-Harry nahm alle möglichen Formen an. Meist wurde eine Form begonnen, doch gar nicht zu Ende geführt, sondern gleich zur nächsten übergegangen. Harry konnte einen Adler erkennen, einen Delfin (was unpraktisch gewesen wäre) und einen Hund. Für einen Moment hatte Harry geglaubt, der Hund würde die endgültige Form werden, doch dann schrumpften die Beine zusammen und das Ganze verwandelte sich wieder in eine neue Richtung.

Harry schluckte. Bei dem Hund hatte er an Sirius denken müssen. Es wäre zugleich schwer, als auch schön gewesen, diese Form anzunehmen. Er wäre ständig an seinen Paten erinnert worden, aber auf der anderen Seite hätte er sich auch auf einer persönlichen Ebene mit ihm verbunden gefühlt.

Jetzt zog sich die silbrige Substanz in die Länge. Für einen Moment glaubte Harry ein Krokodil oder etwas Ähnliches zu erkennen, aber es hatte zuwenig Masse. Nach und nach verschwanden immer mehr von den einzelnen Gliedmaßen. Auch die Flammen veränderten sich jetzt und instinktiv wusste Harry, dass es jetzt auf das Ende der Verwandlung zuging. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und Harry würde seine Animagusform wissen. Doch mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, stieg eine Angst in Harry empor und nicht ganz eine Minute nachdem ihm der Gedanke zum ersten Mal gekommen war, hatte er die furchtbare Gewissheit.

In den tiefblauen Flammen ringelte sich, den Kopf in einer Drohgebärde erhoben und eine Haube bildend - - eine mächtige Brillenkobra.

000

**So – das war also die Animagusform. Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig fies, Harry ausgerechnet zur Schlange zu machen (hihi – Brillenkobra – wie passend), aber nach dem anfänglichen Schock wird er schon noch merken, dass ihm das sehr helfen wird. Immerhin kennt er schon mal eine Person, mit der er, wenn er sich verwandelt hat sprechen kann.**

**Review jeder Art sind wie immer gern gesehen – ihr wisst ja, wie's geht. – bis dann - Federwisch**

8


	15. Ein Wendepunkt

**DKub: Bist du Journalist? OK, fragen ist erlaubt, aber die Antwort gibt es erst im Laufe der Geschichte. Ich denke mal, dass der Schock nicht allzu groß war, denn irgendwie liegt die Animagusform doch auch nahe. Nachdem Harry in Band 5 solche Angst hatte, zu einer Schlange zu werden, muss er sich jetzt dieser Angst endlich stellen.**

**Fluffy Bond: Natürlich taucht die Narbe auf. Und das könnte unter Umständen sehr viel unpraktischer sein, als der Winter. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, das Animagi unter Umständen nicht unbedingt an die natürlichen Grenzen des Tieres gebunden sind, in das sie sich verwandeln. Schließlich kann Professor McGonagall auch ein Straßenschild lesen und eine normale Katze kann das mit dem doch sehr eingeschränkten Sehvermögen was unbewegte Gegenstände betrifft bestimmt nicht.**

**Weide: Das war tatsächlich etwas kurz geraten, aber Harry wird immer mal wieder gedanklich auf das Treffen mit Wurmschwanz zurückkommen. Für Petunia hab ich mir was ganz besonderes ausgedacht. Lass dich überraschen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 15**

**Ein Wendepunkt**

Harry hatte schlecht geschlafen. Das war eigentlich nichts Neues. Seit er vor beinahe einer Woche das Ritual ausgeführt hatte, bekam er selten mehr als einige Stunden Schlaf am Stück. Immer wieder wurde er von heftigen Alpträumen geplagt, die ihn sehr an sein fünftes Schuljahr erinnerten, als er geglaubt hatte, in Form einer Schlange Mr Weasley angegriffen zu haben.

Heute Nacht war es besonders heftig geworden und erst am frühen Morgen dieses Sonntages war er endlich in einen etwas ruhigeren Schlaf gefallen. Doch dieser war bereits nach relativ kurzer Zeit unterbrochen worden. Harry hörte ein leises Rascheln und fuhr aus dem Schlaf empor. Er öffnete die Augen und Sonnenlicht stach herein. Harry blinzelte und konnte undeutlich eine Gestalt erkennen, die die Vorhänge in seinem Schlafzimmer beiseite geschoben hatte. Hastig tastete er nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Nachtisch neben seinem Bett lag und setzte sie auf die Nase.

„Tonks?"

„Was hältst du von ‚guten Morgen'?

„Was hältst du von – was treibst du hier? Kannst du nicht Lupin morgens auf den Geist gehen?"

Tonks grinste. Sie hatte kürbisoranges, halblanges Haar und eine Menge Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Sie sah aus, wie eine entfernte Verwandte von Ginny. „Der wird sich bedanken. Wolltest du nicht mal langsam aufstehen?"

Harry seufzte. „Ich bin zu alt, um bemuttert zu werden. Vielleicht hast du es ja nicht mitbekommen, aber ich bin erwachsen!"

„Dann benimm dich auch so und schwing dich aus den Federn. Mittag ist schon lange vorbei. Selbst für einen jungen in deinem Alter ist das schon gewagt." Sie schaute auf Harrys nackten Oberkörper, der sichtbar geworden war als sich Harry aufgesetzt hatte, und stockte. „Ich – ich glaube ich werde in der Bibliothek auf dich warten."

Sie nickte, als ob sie sich selbst Recht geben wollte. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch das Loch in der Wand, das hinüber zum Haus der Blacks führte und das inzwischen mit einem Wandteppich, den Harry gefunden hatte, abgedeckt war. Harry war versucht, sich einfach umzudrehen und weiterzuschlafen, aber irgendetwas in Tonks' Stimme hatte ihn alarmiert. Erneut seufzend kroch er unter der Bettdecke hervor und verschwand in das kleine Bad seiner Wohnung. Zehn Minuten, eine Sprintdusche und einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen später, fühlte er sich beinahe wieder als Mensch und folgte der jungen Aurorin nach Nummer zwölf hinüber. Als er sich der Bibliothekstür näherte, konnte er undeutlich eine Stimme hören. Es war ganz klar eine männliche Stimme und für einen Moment stutzte Harry und fragte sich, ob Tonks jemanden mitgebracht hatte. Dann aber erkannte er die Stimme seines ehemaligen Schulleiters, der in dem Moment, in dem Harry die Tür öffnete gerade auf eine Frage zu antworten schien.

„Wir alle gehen unterschiedlich mit Verlust um. Und mir ist bewusst, wie abgedroschen es klingt, wenn ich sage, dass das Leben weitergeht, aber es ist in der Tat so. Du wirst sehen, dass sich die Situation normalisieren wird. Früher oder später ist es immer so – glaub einem alten Mann."

Verlust? Was war jetzt wieder geschehen? Harry trat in die Bibliothek und schloss leise die Tür. Er konnte nicht sehen, wer sich im Inneren befand und sich mit dem Portrait unterhielt, da es sich in dem abgetrennten Lesebereich befand, aber er ging davon aus, dass es sich um Tonks handelte. Harry trat um eine Ecke und sah eine rothaarige Person in einem schwarzen Umhang.

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass du mich aus dem Bett wirfst, Tonks?" fragte Harry, während er in den Leseraum trat. Die Person drehte sich um, und Harry sah, dass es sich in keinster Weise um Tonks handelte. „Ron?"

„Ach – du erkennst mich noch? Ich war mir nicht sicher gewesen."

Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry kurz zu, winkte mit der Hand und verschwand seitlich im Rahmen seines Portraits.

„Ron bitte – ich habe versucht dir zu erklären…"

Doch Ron hob abwehrend die Hand und Harry verstummte. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu streiten. Aber ich werde auch nicht klein beigeben, dass kannst du dir direkt in den Zauberstab gravieren."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „'Hier' ist ja wohl das Stichwort. Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Tonks." Antwortete Ron einsilbig. Und nach Harrys fragendem Blick fuhr er Augen rollend fort. „Lupin hat sich verplappert, dass Tonks Kontakt zu dir hat. Der Rest war eigentlich ganz einfach. Informationen aus Tonks heraus zu kitzeln ist nicht sonderlich schwer und Ginny hat so etwas wie eine natürliche Begabung."

Harry schaute sich suchend um, doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Tonks hat nur mich mitgebracht, aber ich soll dich von Ginny grüßen." Er sagte es mit einem gefährlichen Unterton und Harry fühlte sich mehr als nur ein wenig unwohl, wenn er an Rons kleine Schwester dachte. Das würde noch eine unschöne Szene geben, wenn er sie traf.

„Aber du müsstest doch in der Schule sein und…"

„Hast du keinen Kalender? Heute ist Sonntag – und obendrein Hogsmeadetag. Niemand wird mich vermissen, wenn ich bis heute Abend um sechs wieder im Schloss bin."

Sie hatten ja schon eine Menge angestellt, aber am freien Wochenende den Besuch des Dorfes ausnutzen, um nach London durchzubrennen musste ein neuer Rekord sein. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, konnte ein leichtes Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken. Ron hatte sich nicht verändert. Die Frage war jetzt nur: warum war sein bester Freund gekommen?

„Also hast du dich heimlich, still und leise davon geschlichen. Das sieht dir ja mal wieder ähnlich. Was sagt deine Freundin zu so einer Aktion?"

Harry hatte nur versuchen wollen, das Gespräch ein wenig aufzulockern, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien er das genaue Gegenteil erreicht zu haben. Ron schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Verwirrung an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und zog mit einer heftigen Bewegung ein sehr zerknittertes Zeitungsblatt unter seinem Umhang hervor und hielt es Harry vor die Nase. Es war ein Blatt aus dem Tagespropheten, wie Harry sofort an den bewegten Bildern erkannte. „Liest du eigentlich nur Zeitung, wenn man dich dazu zwingt?"

„Erneut Angriffe auf Muggel." Las Harry laut und schaute Ron dann fragend an. Der seufzte.

„Bist du nicht der Meinung, die Zeitungsmenschen würden es sich sparen Artikel zu schreiben, wenn die Schlagzeilen schon alles aussagen würden?" Harry wollte nach dem Blatt greifen, um den Artikel zu lesen, doch Ron winkte ab. Er drehte sich um und legte die Zeitungsseite mit zitternder Hand auf den Schreibtisch. Als er sich Harry wieder zuwandte, sah der, dass sein Freund Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Er hat sie umgebracht." Sagte er leise – und dann brach es aus ihm heraus. „Voldemort hat die Grangers ermordet. Dieses Schwein hat es persönlich gemacht. Ministeriumsleute haben unter den Muggeln, die in der Nähe der Praxis waren Zeugen gefunden, die ihn beschrieben haben. Er hat sie ermordet, dabei haben sie doch gar nichts mit unserer Welt zu tun. Ich will ihn in die Finger kriegen, Harry – verstehst du? Ich will…"

Weiter kam er nicht mehr. Die Stimme versagt ihm. Harry stand vor ihm und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Die Worte waren nur so aus Ron herausgesprudelt. Ron hatte Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu stocken. Er hatte ihn voller Hass ausgesprochen. Harry schaute seinen Freund hilflos an, doch der hatte sich schon wieder einigermaßen gefangen.

„Willst du einen Tee? Wir können runter in die Küche gehen." Harry fiel nichts Besseres ein, also sprach er den erstbesten Gedanken aus, der ihm kam. Ron nickte still. Zusammen verließen sie die Bibliothek und stiegen in das Erdgeschoss des Hauses hinunter. „Wo ist eigentlich Tonks hin?" fragte Harry unvermittelt. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er die junge Aurorin völlig vergessen.

„Sie ist wieder gegangen. Sie hat mich nur hierher gebracht. Sie wollte bleiben, aber ich habe sie gebeten zu gehen, damit ich allein mit dir sprechen kann." Ron verstummte und auch Harry sagte nichts mehr. Harry fürchtete sich vor dem Gespräch, das unvermeidlich auf ihn zukam. Er würde sich nach Hermine erkundigen müssen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das tun wollte. Nein – eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass er so ziemlich alles lieber als das täte.

In der Küche, die Harry eigentlich niemals nutzte (was man eindeutig sehen konnte), angekommen benutzte Harry seinen Zauberstab um ein Feuer im Herd zu entfachen. Dann setzte er Wasser auf und suchte in den Schränken nach zurückgelassenem Tee. Er fand tatsächlich einige Reste, die der Orden bei seinem etwas überstürzten Aufbruch wohl zurückgelassen hatte. Er wartete darauf, dass das Wasser kochte und goss es dann über die Teeblätter. Dann setzte er sich Ron gegenüber an den wuchtigen Küchentisch.

Nach einem Seufzer entschloss er, dass jetzt wohl der Augenblick gekommen war. „Wie geht's Hermine?" Er fragte sehr leise und ihm war auch klar, dass die Wortwahl nicht unbedingt diplomatisch war, doch ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein. Ron sah ihn lange an, dann hob er die Schultern.

„Was meinst du?" Fragte Harry.

Wieder eine lange Pause von Ron; dann: „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie spricht nicht mit mir. Sie spricht mit niemandem. Als sie es erfahren hat, ist sie völlig zusammengebrochen. Madame Pomfrey hat sie erst gestern wieder aus dem Krankenflügel heraus gelassen. Ich habe sie in jeder freien Minute besucht, aber sie sagt kein einziges Wort."

„Aber warum?"

Wieder hob Ron die Schultern. „Dein Portrait von Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass das wohl ihre Art ist, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen. Hermine hat keine Geschwister und wenig Kontakt zu anderen Verwandten. Mit wem sollte sie reden."

Harry hob ruckartig den Kopf. „Na mit wem schon? Mit dir natürlich – und mit Ginny – und mit…" Harry brach ab. Beinahe hätte er ‚mit mir' gesagt, doch im selben Moment war ihm eingefallen, dass das wohl das letzte war, was Hermine im Augenblick tun wollte. Wieder einmal waren Menschen gestorben. Sie waren gestorben, um ihn zu treffen. Wie musste sich Hermine bei dem Gedanken an ihm fühlen.

Ron sah ihn an. Doch er schien Harrys Gedanken nicht zu erraten. Ihn quälte ein ganz anderer. „Sie sind von einem Zauberer ermordet worden. Von einem Zauberer wie ich einer bin. Warum sollte sie mit mir sprechen wollen?"

Harry war aufgestanden, um den Tee und zwei Tassen zu holen. Am Schrank blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und schaute Ron ungläubig an. „Vergleichst du dich jetzt selbst mit Voldemort? Bist du denn noch zu retten? Du weiß genau, dass es keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und ihm gibt. Und Hermine weiß das auch. Sie macht dir unter Garantie keine Vorwürfe." Er wurde leiser. „Bei mir sieht das wahrscheinlich ganz anders aus."

„Wie meinst du das jetzt?"

Harry schnaubte. „Das ist doch wohl sonnenklar. Es war immer dasselbe. Meine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore – man könnte die Liste beliebig verlängern. Sie sind direkt oder indirekt wegen mir gestorben. Und jetzt ist Voldemort dazu übergegangen, systematisch in meinem Umfeld aufzuräumen. Zuerst waren es meine Verwandten und jetzt seid ihr an der Reihe. An dich und Hermine kommt er nicht heran. Ihr seid in Hogwarts sicher. Aber eure Familien schweben in Lebensgefahr. Er ist berechnend. Er hat festgestellt, dass er dafür sorgen muss, dass sich meine Freunde von mir abwenden. Nur deshalb bin ich gegangen. Deshalb bin ich nicht zur Schule zurückgekehrt. Ich habe gehofft, ihr würdet dann keine Ziele mehr abgeben."

Ron nahm Harry eine dampfende Tasse ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann siehst du jetzt hoffentlich langsam ein, dass das völliger Unsinn ist. Du kannst uns nicht ständig beschützen, weder mit deiner Anwesenheit, noch mit deiner Abwesenheit. Und, verdammt noch mal, ich will das auch nicht. Ich suche mir meine Freunde immer noch selbst aus, und du gehörst nun mal dazu. Und auch wenn ich mich in den letzten Wochen mehr als nur einmal gefragt habe, warum das so ist – es ist so!"

„Und trotzdem bringe ich euch nur zusätzlich in Gefahr."

„Ja das tust du. Und soll ich dir mal was dazu sagen? – Ich bin froh darum. Die letzten Jahre haben mich auf das vorbereitet, was jetzt auf mich zukommt. Und du kannst tun was immer du meinst tun zu müssen – du kannst gemeinsam mit mir kämpfen oder du kannst weiterhin Einzelkämpfer sein. Aber ich werde mich nicht weiter hinter Mauern verkriechen. Voldemort ist zu weit gegangen. Und wenn du mir jetzt mit dieser verfluchten Prophezeiung kommst, dann kannst du das gleich wieder vergessen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn nicht persönlich töten, und glaub mir – in den letzten Tagen habe ich mir nichts mehr als das gewünscht – aber ich kann vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass du es leichter mit ihm hast."

„Ja aber…"

„Ruhe – ich rede! Und ich bin nicht der Einzige, der so redet. OK Hermine vielleicht zurzeit nicht, aber auch sie wird wieder aufwachen. Und ob du es nun glauben magst oder nicht, ich kann mich sogar mit dem Gedanken anfreunden und meinen Beschützerinstinkt meiner Schwester gegenüber herunterschlucken."

Ron holte tief Luft und Harry nutzte die Chance. „Nichts von alledem ändert doch etwas an der Situation. Was ich tun muss, muss ich tun."

„Das ist völlig richtig, aber du musst es nicht alleine tun. Und du wirst auch nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen können, dass du Hilfe bekommst. Bist du übrigens ein Stück weiter gekommen? Was gedenkst du zu unternehmen?"

Harry schaute ein wenig verwirrt. Der Themenumschwung war zu plötzlich gekommen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Harry gar nicht wusste, wie er Ron auf die Frage antworten sollte. Er hatte in letzter Zeit eine Menge erreicht, aber nichts davon wollte er seinem Freund erzählen. Sollte er sagen, dass er Kontakt zu Wurmschwanz dem Verräter hatte? Das er über ihn das Versteck Voldemorts finden würde? Dass er mit seiner Ausbildung zum illegalen Animagus begonnen hatte und ein Plan in ihm reifte, sowohl seine Tante zu befreien, als auch den ersten der verbliebenen Horcruxe Voldemorts zu vernichten? Das alles war nichts, was er Ron gerne erzählen würde.

„Ich habe meine Pläne."

Ron schnaubte. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du damit durchkommst?" Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Außerdem solltest du dich langsam fertig machen."

„Fertig machen? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?"

„Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde mit Ginny, Neville und Luna im Eberkopf. Und sag erst gar nicht, dass du nicht mitkommst. Ich habe den anderen versprochen, dass ich dich mitschleifen werde, wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Und du wirst mich nicht als einen Lügner hinstellen, Harry Potter!"

000

**Es hat wieder einmal länger gedauert, bis ich ein Kapitel fertig gestellt habe, aber das vorliegende hat mir reichliche Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Mir ist klar, dass mein Ron nicht so handelt, wie man es von ihm gewohnt ist. Ich möchte die Geschichte möglichst realistisch schreiben, und da sind solche Passagen immer sehr schwer einzubauen, aber es musste ein heftiger Schnitt eingebracht werden, der die Hauptagierenden wieder zusammenbringt. Ich hoffe also, ihr kauft mir meinen Ron einigermaßen ab.**

**Wie immer gilt aber: spart nicht mit Kritik (positive und negative) und schreibt mir Anregungen und vor allem eure Meinung.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel - Federwisch**

9


	16. Neue Strategie

**Slytherin Lord: Tonks hat die Schutzzauber ja erneuert. Damit ist sie alleinige Geheimniswahrerin und nur sie und Harry wissen um das Haus. Sonst könnte ja auch Snape zu Besuch kommen, und wen der dann mitbringt, ist uns ja allen klar.**

**DKub: Das mit den Animagi wird ja leider sobald nicht klappen, da sie das Ritual verpasst haben und auf das nächste Jahr warten müssten. Aber es kann natürlich nur von Vorteil sein, wenn Harry wieder von seinen Freunden umgeben ist.**

**Weide: Auch ich war der Meinung, dass sich an Rons Art so langsam etwas ändern musste. Und nachdem er jetzt eine Freundin hat und auch nicht mehr so in Harrys Schatten steht, war die der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Was die Zeitungen angeht ist Harry vielleicht ein wenig unverbesserlich. Nun ja – es ist ja nicht einmal seine Schuld. Sechs Jahre lang ist er ständig von Hermine auf alles hingewiesen worden, was irgendwie wichtig sein könnte. Wenn so eine Quelle wegfällt, kann man sich nicht von heute auf morgen ändern.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 16**

**Neue Strategie**

Als Harry eine knappe Stunde später an Rons Seite durch das Dorf Hogsmead lief, war ihm regelrecht flau im Magen. Das lag nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass er seit er aufgestanden war nur einen Apfel auf dem Weg gegessen hatte, und magische Arten zu reisen allesamt nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörten, sondern vor allem daran, dass er gleich drei seiner Freunde unter die Augen treten musste, die wahrscheinlich nicht allzu gut auf ihn zu sprechen waren.

Harry trug seinen Tarnumhang und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht aus Versehen mit Passanten zusammenstieß. Aber verzichten wollte er auf den Umhang lieber nicht, denn aufgrund der Tatsache, dass das gesamte Dorf angefüllt war mit Hogwartsschülern, wäre dieser Spaziergang alles andere als spaßig geworden. Es hätte eher den Charakter eines Spießrutenlaufs angenommen. Aus diesem Grund, so dachte sich Harry, hatten die anderen sich auch den Eberkopf als Treffpunkt ausgesucht. Noch immer wurde dieser Pub wahrscheinlich von relativ wenigen Schülern genutzt.

Harry musste schlucken. Vor allem fürchtete er sich vor dem Wiedersehen mit Ginny. Offiziell getrennt hatten sie sich bereits vor den Sommerferien, aber er hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass Ginny nur das gesagt hatte, was er hatte hören wollen. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie wohl eher geglaubt, dass er einfach etwas Zeit nach Dumbledores Tot gebraucht hatte, und dass sich alles von selbst normalisieren würde. Mit seinem fluchtartigen Verlassen des Fuchsbaus hatte er sie bestimmt mehr getroffen, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie er die Zwillinge in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Sie hatten ihm recht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass auch Mrs Weasley einigermaßen sauer auf ihn war und das war etwas, was Harry ganz besonders Leid tat. Rons und Ginnys Eltern waren für Harry immer so etwas wie eine Idealfamilie gewesen. Die Weasleys zu enttäuschen war mindestens genauso schlimm, wie seine eigenen Eltern (wenn er sie noch gehabt hätte) vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Und jetzt kam auch noch das Problem mit Hermine dazu. Harry wusste gar nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Auf der einen Seite war ihm klar, dass es der einzige richtige Weg gewesen war, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, denn nur außerhalb der Schule konnte er seine Pläne verwirklichen, doch auf der anderen Seite machte sich so langsam der Gedanke in ihm breit, dass er die Brücken hinter sich nicht so voreilig und endgültig hätte abbrechen können. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät, um an seine alten Freundschaften anzuknüpfen.

Ron schritt schweigend neben ihm her und je näher sie dem Eberkopf kamen, umso bedrückter schien er zu sein. Die Sache mit Hermine ging ihm augenscheinlich sehr nahe und abgesehen von seinem Ausbruch in der Bibliothek der Blacks und ihrem Gespräch in der Küche hatte er eigentlich nicht viel gesprochen. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach für seinen Freund war, hier in Hogsmeade herumzulaufen. Er konnte sich kaum erinnern je ohne Hermine die engen Gassen des Dorfes entlang gegangen zu sein. Jeder Anblick hier erinnerte an bessere Zeiten. Eigentlich war sein Leben seit er von der magischen Gesellschaft erfahren hatte mit jedem Jahr chaotischer und schlimmer geworden und immer wenn er gedacht hatte, dass es jetzt langsam bergauf ging, bei jedem kleinen Erfolg, war irgendetwas geschehen oder es war ihm jemand genommen worden.

Gleich waren sie beim Pub angekommen. Sie waren ein Stück außerhalb des Dorfes appariert und den Rest zu Fuß gegangen. Sowenig wie möglich auffallen hieß die Devise. Harry konnte bereits das Holzschild mit dem abgetrennten Schweinekopf sehen, von dem das Blut tropfte, als Ron ihn leicht durch den Umhang anstieß.

„Du solltest den Umhang ausziehen." Murmelte er leise. „Wenn du mitten im Pub plötzlich erscheinst, zieht das nur die Blicke auf dich." Harry gab ihm im Stillen Recht und sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um, unbemerkt unter den Sichtbaren aufzutauchen. Nicht weit entfernt sah er zwischen zwei Häusern eine kleine Nische und sofort machte er sich auf den Weg. Ron ein Zeichen gebend, damit dieser aufpasste, zog er sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über den kopf, faltete ihn zusammen und verstaute ihn unter seiner Robe. Er hatte sich für schlichte schwarze Kleidung entschieden, damit er sich nicht von den massenhaft umherlaufenden Schülern unterschied. In den Augen der meisten Passanten würde er, wenn sie ihm nicht allzu genau ins Gesicht schauten, einfach nur ein ganz normaler Hogwartsschüler sein.

Sich noch einmal vorsichtig nach allen Seiten umschauend, ging er Ron hinterher, der sich bereits auf dem Weg zum Eingang des Pubs befand. Harry betrat die Gaststube direkt hinter seinem Freund. Hier hatte sich überhaupt nichts verändert. Es war, als wäre Harry erst gestern zuletzt hier gewesen. Der Raum war düster wie immer; nur einige Kerzen erhellten ihn, denn durch die winzigen Fenster, deren Glas im Laufe der Jahrzehnte bis Jahrhunderte völlig blind geworden waren, dran kaum Licht herein. An den Tresen saßen zwei ihm unbekannte Zauberer. Beide sahen nicht gerade aus, als würde man sie in einer Notsituation um Hilfe bitten. Der eine, ganz in schwarz und überraschend elegant gekleidete saß vor einem Glas mit einer milchig grünen Flüssigkeit, von der Harry lieber nicht wissen wollte, um was genau es sich dabei handelte. Der andere unterhielt sich in gedämpftem Ton mit dem Wirt. Er trug einen uralten Mantel, der augenscheinlich aus der Haut eines schuppigen Tieres gefertigt war. Er war an allen möglichen Stellen geflickt und hatte seine besten Tage schon vor langer Zeit erlebt. Auf dem Kopf trug er einen Hut mit breiter Schlappkrempe, so dass man von seinem Gesicht nicht das Geringste erkennen konnte. Das einzige, das Harry sehen konnte war, dass der Fremde lange graue Haare hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er mindestens doppelt so alt, wie der Mantel, den er trug.

Es dauerte fast eine Minute bis Harrys Augen sich soweit an das trübe Licht gewöhnt hatten, dass er weiter durch den Schankraum schauen konnte. Bis auf die beiden Männer am Tresen gab es nur einen einzigen Tisch, der besetzt war. Er stand in der hintersten Ecke und nachdem Harry die Augen etwas zusammengekniffen hatte, erkannte er Neville, der im selben Augenblick die Hand hob und ihn und Ron herbeiwinkte.

Das Gespräch, das Neville augenscheinlich mit den anderen beiden Anwesenden geführt hatte, verstummte augenblicklich und Harry sah, wie sich Luna Lovegood und Ginny zu ihnen umdrehten und ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Harry seufzte innerlich und trat an den Tisch. Ron war auf den Wirt zugegangen und bestellte eine Runde Butterbier. Harry fühlte sich wie in einem Déjà vu gefangen. Das Ganze erinnerte ihn doch sehr an den Tag, an dem sie die DA gegründet hatten. Und auch damals hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache gehabt.

Ron kam mit den Butterbierflaschen heran und setzte sich an den Tisch. Noch immer hatte niemand ein Wort gesprochen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Harry den Anfang machen lassen wollten. Harry setzte sich, schaute in die Runde und nickte.

„Ich schätze, das habe ich verdient." Er versuchte es mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und schaute auf seine Hände. „Ihr erwartet jetzt, dass ich mich bei euch entschuldige. Und da ist das Problem. Ich bin nicht wirklich überzeugt etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht war die Art und Weise nicht so… Na ja – jedenfalls musste ich…"

Harry brach ab als Neville sich räusperte. „Haben wir in den letzten sechs Jahren irgend etwas getan, dass dich denken lässt, man könnte uns nicht vertrauen?"

„Nein – natürlich nicht, aber…"

Neville unterbrach ihn. „Waren wir zusammen mit dir im Ministerium und haben gegen ihn und seine Totesser gekämpft?"

„Ja – sicher, und…" Harry kam wieder nicht weit und so langsam schielte er vorsichtig aus den Augenwinkeln zu Ginny hinüber, die bislang keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Er erwartete immer noch ein großes Donnerwetter, doch es war wieder Neville, der anhob zu sprechen.

„Und was, bei sämtlichen Krötern Hagrids noch mal lässt dich dann annehmen, du wärst etwas Besseres als wir? Was gibt dir das Recht, über uns zu entscheiden?" Luna nickte heftig, während Ginny weiterhin beunruhigend ruhig blieb.

„Ich glaube doch nicht, dass ich etwas Besseres bin." Harry klang beinahe etwas empört. „Ich will doch nur nicht, dass…"

„Uns etwas geschieht?" Harry schaute Ginny fast überrascht an. Ihre Stimme klang leise und ruhig; fast ein wenig traurig. Er nickte. „Aber das kannst du nicht entscheiden. Du kannst nicht dein Leben lang die Verantwortung für alle um dich herum übernehmen. Und es klappt ja auch nicht, wie du siehst. Hermine ist etwas geschehen. Ihre Eltern sind ihr genommen worden. Und sie sitzt hier in der Schule herum und hat nichts dagegen tun können. Hast du dir für einen winzigen Moment vorgestellt, was das für ein Gefühl sein muss? Wenn du bei uns geblieben wärst, hätten wir wahrscheinlich nichts tun können, aber wir hätten zumindest das Gefühl gehabt, etwas zu tun. Hat Ron dir erzählt, das Hermine mit niemandem spricht?"

Harry nickte stumm.

„Er hat dir wahrscheinlich auch gesagt, dass er denkt, dass sie ihm die Schuld gibt, und wie ich dich kenne gibst du dir mal wieder selbst die Schuld, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass sie mit niemandem spricht, weil sie glaubt, sie selbst sei Schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern."

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn. Sie kann doch nichts dafür. Sie hat nichts mit Voldemort zu tun." Luna und Neville schauten sich nervös um, als Harry den Namen aussprach und Ron legte den Finger auf die Lippen und deutete auf den Wirt, der wie üblich ein Glas polierte.

Ginny sprach in ihrem ruhigen Tonfall weiter. „Natürlich ist das Unsinn. Das ist ebenso großer Unsinn, wie die Tatsache, dass du dir ständig an allem die Schuld gibst. Es gibt nur einen, der die Schuld an all dem Unglück trägt. Ich habe in meinem ersten Schuljahr erlebt, wie es ist sein Ziel zu sein. Was glaubst du, wie lange ich mit dem Gedanken gekämpft habe, wie ich nur so dumm hatte sein können. Ich habe in Riddles Tagebuch geschrieben und die Antworten gelesen. Ich habe ihm geglaubt. Zumindest am Anfang auch vertraut. Was meinst du, wie lange es dauert, bis man so etwas verarbeitet. Aber inzwischen habe ich eingesehen, dass ich vielleicht naiv war – bestimmt sogar – aber die Schuld an dem, was damals in der Schule passiert ist, trägt Riddle ganz allein."

Harry spielte mit der Butterbierflasche in der Hand. Alles was sie gesagt hatte war zweifellos richtig. Und auch was Neville ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte war richtig. Aber er war nichts Besseres. Er war anders. Und Neville wusste gar nicht, wie knapp er von genau diesem Schicksal entfernt war. Wenn Voldemort sich anderes entschieden hätte; wenn er sich vor den reinblütigen Neville entschieden hätte statt zu glauben, dass er mit seiner muggelgeborenen Mutter sein schlimmster Feind werden würde, dann wäre die Geschichte unter Umständen ganz anderes verlaufen und Neville würde an diesem Tisch sitzen und nicht so recht wissen, was er sagen sollte.

Er sah sie der Reihe nach an. „Aber ich wollte doch nicht…"

Es schien heute sein Schicksal zu sein, dass er Sätze nicht zu ende führen konnte. Diesmal wurde er von Ron unterbrochen. „Hör mal Harry, wir sind nicht hier, um dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Deshalb hab ich dich auch allein aus London abgeholt. Ich wollte zuerst mal allein mit dir sprechen. Jetzt sind andere Dinge viel wichtiger. Es geht um die Zukunft. Was ist zu tun. Ich denke uns allen hier ist klar, dass" er senkte die Stimme „Voldemort – jetzt nicht aufhören wird. Und wir alle haben keine Lust, so zu tun als wäre nichts geschehen und darauf zu warten, dass auch wir eine Eule mit der Nachricht bekommen, dass unseren Eltern etwas zugestoßen ist. Seit einer Woche zucken wir jedes Mal zusammen, wenn wir Professor McGonagall begegnen. Sie könnte uns ja mit in ihr Büro nehmen, um uns die schlimme Nachricht schonend beizubringen."

„Wir wollen etwas unternehmen." Es war das erste, was Luna zum Gespräch beisteuerte. Sie hatte zwar lange nicht mehr den verträumt abwesenden Blick wie früher, hatte sich aber auch nicht in die Diskussion eingebracht.

Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe euch. Aber wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Ihr geht zur Schule. Und zumindest du Ron – und Ginny – ihr könnt die Schule nicht abbrechen. Gegen das, was eure Mutter mit euch anstellen würde, wäre jeder Unverzeiliche wie ein sanfter Kitzelfluch."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Ginnys Gesicht und Harry fiel ein ziemlicher brocken vom Herzen. Wenn sie Lächeln konnte, dann konnte sie nicht mehr allzu sauer auf ihn sein. Nebenbei stellte er fest, wie sehr er ihr Lächeln vermisst hatte. Wie hatte er nur auf die blödsinnige Idee kommen können, dass sich seine Freunde einfach so hatten abschieben lassen würden, nur weil er untertauchte.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Abe." Harry drehte sich um. Der Wirt hatte plötzlich laut gesprochen und Harry erkannte, dass er den Mann in dem alten Mantel gemeint haben musste. Der andere Zauberer war ein wenig von ihm abgerückt und der Wirt hatte mit polieren aufgehört. Der alte Mann unter dem Schlapphut murmelte eine unverständliche Antwort und Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu.

Ginny lächelt ihn erneut an. „Wir haben nicht die Absicht, die Schule zu verlassen."

„Oh ich weiß, was jetzt kommt. Aber nein – ich werde nicht an die Schule zurückkehren!"

„Du missverstehst, Harry." Sagte Luna und Ron fuhr fort. „Alles was wir für den Anfang wollen ist, dass wir regelmäßig in Kontakt bleiben. Was darüber hinaus geschehen muss, kann man dann immer noch entscheiden." Er griff in seine Tasche. „Hast du die noch?" Er zog eine glänzende Goldmünze hervor. Es war eine der gefälschten Galleonen, die Hermine für ihre DA-Treffen hergestellt hatte. Harry nickte. „Wir haben sie ein wenig verändert. Jeder kann jetzt die Zahlen am Rand erscheinen lassen und den anderen mitteilen, dass ein Treffen erforderlich ist. Außerdem haben wir die Reichweite erhöht. Es sollte auch noch in London funktionieren. Wenn wir die Münzen wieder ständig bei uns tragen, dann sollten wir rechtzeitig bemerken, wenn ein Treffen einberufen wird. Du kannst die Schule nicht betreten, da du kein Schüler mehr bist und an den Schutzzaubern nicht vorbeikommst, aber wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir die heulende Hütte erstmal als provisorisches Hauptquartier nehmen. Da können wir uns aus der Schule fast immer durch den Geheimgang unbemerkt hinschleichen."

Harry schaute in die runde und nickte. „Ihr scheint das Ganze ja schon recht ordentlich vorbereitet zu haben. Was wäre denn passiert, wenn ich nicht mit Ron mitgekommen wäre, oder zu weitern Treffen nein gesagt hätte?"

Wieder lächelte Ginny. Und diesmal ließ etwas in ihrem Blick Harry frösteln. „Du hättest nicht nein gesagt. Das hättest du ganz bestimmt nicht." Sie hob ihre Flasche. „Prost!"

000

**So – jetzt haben sie sich also wieder etwas zusammen gerauft. Wurde ja auch dringend Zeit. Inwieweit Harry die anderen in seine Geheimnisse einweihen wird, steht ja noch ein wenig in den Sternen, aber ein Anfang ist zumindest gemacht.**

**Ich denke, das war jetzt erstmal genug Harmonie. Jetzt geht es wieder etwas düsterer weiter. Hier an dieser Stelle noch mein üblicher kleiner Hinweis an alle Reviewer. Die Hundertergrenze wird ja bald überschritten und damit ist mein Rekord in Gefahr – ich danke allen Schreibern.**

**Wir lesen uns beim nächsten Kapitel - Federwisch**

9


	17. Schmerz, Zweifel und Hoffnung

**DKub: Du kannst es nicht sehen, aber ich habe gerade ein ziemlich breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie dieses Missverständnis zustande gekommen ist, aber ich bin nicht die Autorin der Geschichte – Ich bin der Autor. Zumindest war ich das noch, als ich das letzte mal duschen war :-)**

**C0m3t: Tja, was mag mit ihr geschehen. Das kann ich natürlich nicht verraten. Aber ich lasse euch auch nicht allzu lange auf die Antwort warten – versprochen.**

**Weide: Wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich mit JKR gemeinsam habe, dann ist es meine Vorliebe wichtige Dinge in Nebensätzen auftauchen zu lassen. Die Jungs im Eberkopf waren da ja schon fast brachial. In den ersten Kapiteln wimmelt es vor Andeutungen, die ihr noch nicht verstehen könnt (Ich weiß, dass das jetzt fies war).**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 17**

**Schmerz, Zweifel und Hoffnung**

„Crucio!"

Im Kreis standen mehrere Totesser um Petunia Dursley herum. Der dunkle Lord war nicht unter ihnen. Derartige Aufgaben ließ er von seinen Untergebenen erledigen. Er wollte die Muggelfrau vollständig brechen; körperlich und vor allem geistig. Wie – das hatte er seinen Leuten überlassen und er war sich sicher, dass sie einen höchst unangenehmen Weg finden würden.

Harrys Tante lang am Boden und wimmerte. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange die Tortur bereits anhielt. Sie machten immer weiter, solange, bis sie ohnmächtig wurde. Wenn sie erwachte, ging das ganze von vorne los. Inzwischen hatte sie keine Kraft mehr zum Schreien. Der Schmerz war nicht minder schlimm, als am Anfang und sie wünschte sich schreien zu können, aber es ging nicht mehr. Sie lag zusammengekrümmt wie ein Baby auf dem kalten Steinboden ihrer Zelle und sehnte sich ihren Tod herbei.

„Was ist los mit dir? Hast du keinen Spaß? Sollen wir etwa aufhören?" Sie nahm die Stimme gar nicht richtig wahr. Und was sie zu ihr sagte, entzog sich völlig ihres Verständnisses. „Du hast wohl keine Lust dich mit uns zu unterhalten." Fuhr die kalte, noch recht jung klingende Stimme fort. „Imperio! – Antworte mir, Muggel! Sollen wir aufhören?"

Petunia kannte dieses Wort inzwischen. Imperio – immer wenn sie es hörte, fielen ihr die Sorgen ab und sie fügte sich bereitwillig in alles, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Doch das merkte sie grundsätzlich erst später. Es musste ein Zauber sein. Was taten diese Ungeheuer nur mit ihr.

Sie öffnete den Mund und versuchte zu antworten, doch ihr ‚Ja' war nur ein unverständliches Krächzen.

„Hört mal, sie kann doch noch sprechen." Sagte eine andere Stimme. „Sie hat wohl noch nicht genug. Crucio!"

Ein Brennen zog sich Petunias Wirbelsäule entlang. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und keuchte auf. Noch immer schaffte sie es nicht zu schreien. Wenn sie doch endlich die Ohnmacht einholen würde, oder besser noch – das Ende. Petunia war nie ein sonderlich religiöser Mensch gewesen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass die Hölle nicht schlimmer als dies sein konnte. Und vielleicht würde sie ihren Mann wieder sehen – und Dudley.

„Die tritt gleich weg, hör auf." Das war wieder die junge Stimme. Der Schmerz ließ etwas nach. Doch noch immer war er quälend und fast hätte Petunia sich gewünscht, er wäre noch schlimmer geworden. Wenn doch nur alles schnell vorbei wäre. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte an die Decke. Ihre Kerkerzelle war durch Kerzen erhellt. Da sie kein Fenster hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Vier Gestalten standen um sie herum, von denen zwei gesprochen hatten. Von den andren beiden hatte sie nur hämisches Gelächter zu hören bekommen. Was waren das nur für Menschen?

Der mit der jungen Stimme kam jetzt einen Schritt näher und ging neben ihr in die Knie, um sie besser sehen zu können. „Du bist zäher, als man es dir ansieht, du wertlose Muggel." Seine Stimme zischte und es lag nichts menschliches in ihr. Er war bestimmt nicht älter, als Dudley es gewesen war und hatte kurzes, strohblondes Haar. Was konnte einen so jungen Menschen veranlassen, zu einem Monster zu werden. Dieser Gedanke hätte Petunia kommen können, wenn sie noch in der Lage gewesen wäre, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Wir werden noch sehr lange unseren Spaß mit dir haben, das verspreche ich dir." Er stand mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung auf und verließ den Kerker.

Petunia schloss die Augen. Ihr war klar, dass der Weggang des jungen Mannes keinesfalls bedeutete, dass ihre Qualen für heute beendet waren. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Crucio!"

000

Im Gang vor der Kerkerzelle lehnte sich Draco Malfoy an die gemauerte Wand und ließ langsam die angehaltene Luft heraus. Wenn er vor einigen Jahren gefragt worden wäre, wie er sich sein späteres Leben vorstelle, dann wäre er bestimmt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, es könne sich in diese Richtung entwickeln. Dass sein Vater ein Totesser war, wusste Draco schon seit Jahren. Vermutet hatte er es eigentlich schon immer und las er nach Hogwarts gegangen war, war die Vermutung zur Gewissheit geworden. Als der dunkle Lord dann zurück an die Macht strebte, hatte sein Vater innerhalb der Familie ganz offen zu seinen Überzeugungen gestanden und Draco war bewusst geworden, dass er seit frühester Kindheit dahingehend erzogen worden war, eines Tages ein Diener des dunklen Lords zu werden; ein Diener wie sein Vater einer war.

Draco öffnete die Augen, die er nur für einen Moment geschlossen hatte, und sah den Mann vor sich, der nach ihm den Kerker verlassen haben musste; seinen ehemaligen Zaubertrank- und Hauslehrer Severus Snape. Er war es gewesen, der ihn mitgenommen hatte in das Versteck des dunklen Lords. Er war es auch gewesen, der sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte, soweit einem dass gelingen konnte. Draco hatte versagt, wie sein Vater vor ihm. Doch Draco war im Gegensatz zu Lucius nicht in Azkaban. Er war dem dunklen Lord auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Alles was ihm blieb war, den Anordnungen, die er bekam bis ins letzte nachzukommen.

„Was ist da drin geschehen, Draco? Was tust du? Wenn du so weitermachst, dann wirst du vor den anderen als schwach erscheinen und das kann ich dir nicht raten." Snape sprach leise, denn hier hatten die Wände buchstäblich Ohren und unter den Totessern gab es keinerlei Solidarität – nur eine strenge Hierarchie.

„Ich weiß nicht Professor, ich…"

Snape unterbrach ihn. „Nenn mich nicht so! Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer. Und es ist auch nicht ratsam, den anderen immer wieder auf die Nase zu binden, dass ich fünfzehn Jahre bei Dumbledore in Lohn und Brot gestanden habe. Es war sehr schwer, beim dunklen Lord wieder so etwas wie Vertrauen zu erlangen. Das lasse ich mir nicht kaputt machen. Und du musst auch an deine Zukunft denken. Du hast deutlich zu spüren bekommen, wie der dunkle Lord Versagen belohnt."

Draco nickte. Das hatte er allerdings zu spüren bekommen. Er hatte die Folter dieser Muggelfrau nur deshalb für einen Moment unterbrochen, weil er sehr genau wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. Als er vor Wochen vor den dunklen Lord hingetreten war, war er direkt auf die Knie gefallen, um Vergebung zu erlangen. Doch er hatte nicht ein Wort sagen können. Ihm war auch keine Frage gestellt worden. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn mit dem Cruciatus belegt, bis er ohnmächtig gewesen war. Als er aufgewacht war, hatte er sich in einem Bett wieder gefunden und Snape hatte auf einem Stuhl neben ihm gesessen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es fürs erste geschafft hatte, und dass er mit dem dunklen Lord gesprochen habe. Draco hatte versagt, doch der Auftrag war ausgeführt worden. Vielleicht gab es für ihn doch noch einmal Verwendung.

„Ich werde mich bessern, Sir."

Diesmal nickte Snape. „Das wirst du. Oder du wirst nicht mehr lange genug leben, um es zu bereuen. Und von mir kannst du keine Hilfe mehr erwarten."

000

Harry saß am Schreibtisch im Leseraum der Bibliothek und dachte über den Tag nach. Er war zwei Stunden mit den anderen im Eberkopf gewesen und hatte über alles Mögliche mit ihnen gesprochen. Über seine unmittelbaren Pläne hatte er geschwiegen und schließlich waren sie übereingekommen, dass die anderen bis zu ihrem nächsten Treffen die heulende Hütte soweit herrichten würden, dass man sie als Treffpunkt nutzen konnte. Außerdem wollten sie vorsichtig die alten Gerüchte um das verlassene Haus wieder schüren, so dass sie auf keinen Fall von irgendwelchen Schaulustigen überrascht würden.

Hatten sie heute überhaupt etwas erreicht? Nun ja, sie hatte miteinander gesprochen. Aber ansonsten waren sie leider keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Wie auch. Da Harry sie nicht in seine Pläne und vor allem nicht seine Verbindung zu Peter Pettigrew einweihen wollte, gab es nichts, was die anderen von der Schule aus unternehmen konnten. Innerlich musste Harry unwillkürlich grinsen. Eigentlich war das Treffen perfekt gelaufen. Seine Freunde dachten, dass sie wieder im Spiel waren und fühlten sich dadurch besser, und in Wirklichkeit blieb dadurch, dass sie an die Schule gebunden waren alles beim Alten. Er trommelte mit den Fingern der rechten Hand auf der Tischplatte herum, bis er aufschaute und in das fragende Gesicht seines alten Schulleiters blickte, der in seinem Portrait aufgetaucht war und ihn beobachtete.

„Du siehst aus, wie eine Katze, die eine besonders fette Maus in den Fängen hat. Ich schätze dein Tag ist abwechslungsreicher verlaufen als meiner?" Dumbledore zwinkerte. „Ich verrate dir etwas. Professor McGonagall schafft es drei Stunden am Stück zu lesen, ohne auch nur mit einem Gesichtsmuskel zu zucken. Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, wer von uns beiden das Gemälde ist."

„Abwechslungsreich war er auf jeden Fall."

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wundert es mich, dass Mr Weasley und Miss Granger solange gebraucht haben, um dich hier aufzuspüren." Bei der Erwähnung Hermines senkte Harry den Blick. „Na na Harry. Wie ich deinem Freund schon sagte, wird sich auch dies wieder einrenken. Die größte Gabe der Jungend ist es, Schmerz zu vergessen und Freude zu leben. Als ich in deinem Alter war, Harry – und jetzt schau mich nicht so an, das war ich tatsächlich einmal – da waren viele dinge viel einfacher. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass der Mensch auf Dauer nur die guten Erinnerungen behält. Und selbst, wenn uns kein Denkarium zur Verfügung steht, in dem wir ungeliebte Erinnerungen ablegen können, filtern wir doch soviel davon aus unserem kopf heraus, dass ein Blick in die Vergangenheit fast immer angenehmer ist, als einer in die Zukunft."

Harry nickte. Zwar hatte er bei weiten nicht Dumbledores Lebenserfahrung, doch musste er den alten Zauberer Recht geben. Selbst er, der in seinem Leben noch nicht allzu viele positive Phasen durchlebt hatte, erinnerte sich zumeist an die guten Dinge. Und das nicht nur, wenn er mal gerade zufällig einen Patronus hervor beschwören musste.

„Aber du hast doch nicht nur Schlechtes erfahren. Deinem Gesicht entnehme ich, dass etwas sehr nach deiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen ist."

„Man kann vor ihnen nichts verheimlichen, oder?"

Dumbledore strich sich über den Bart. „Man kann mich nicht in einen Wald stellen und von mir verlangen, keine Bäume zu sehen."

Harry schaute das Portrait für einen Moment stumm an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich meinen Freunden erzählen soll. Ich bin ganz zufrieden damit, wie das treffen verlaufen ist, denn eigentlich habe ich gar nichts sagen müssen. Sie wollen mir helfen, aber sie können es ja gar nicht. Bringen sie nicht eher meine Pläne in Gefahr, wenn sie zuviel darüber wissen?"

Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig den Kopf hin und her. „Diese Gefahr besteht. Du weißt, dass ich selbst auch auf diese Weise gehandelt habe. Und du hast es mir vorgeworfen; zu Recht, wie ich aus jetziger Sicht gestehen muss. Aber jetzt handelst du auf dieselbe Weise. Ich denke, du verstehst mich jetzt ein wenig besser, aber das ändert natürlich nichts an deinem Handeln. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was richtig und was falsch für dich ist. Das kannst nur du allein. Aber ich kann dir von meinen Erfahrungen berichten und die besagen ganz eindeutig, dass Verschwiegenheit wichtig ist, aber nur da wo sie nicht fehl am Platz ist."

„Das hilft mir leider gar nicht."

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Und ich werde dir auch diese Entscheidung nicht abnehmen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du den richtigen Weg rechtzeitig erkennen und auch einschlagen wirst. Das hast du bisher noch immer getan."

Harry versank wieder in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Als er das nächste Mal aufblickte, war Dumbledore verschwunden. Warum musste er nur immer so rätselhaft sprechen. Sein Tod hatte daran rein gar nichts verändert. Es waren so viele Entscheidungen, die nun auf ihn zukamen. Als er beschlossen hatte, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, da hatte er geglaubt allen weiteren Entscheidungen großräumig aus dem Weg gegangen zu sein. Aber eher das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Er nahm sich vor, möglichst bald Kontakt zu Ginny aufzunehmen. Das ganze treffen über hatte er immer wieder Seitenblicke von ihr aufgefangen. Ihm war klar, dass sie beide noch mehr zu besprechen hatten und Harry war froh, dass Ginny sich vor den anderen zurückgehalten hatte. Aber er würde dem Gespräch nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen. Morgen würde er Ginny eine Eule schicken. Doch jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, sein Gehirn mit solchen Gedanken zu belasten. Er hatte heute noch eine Aufgabe. Etwas, wobei Gedanken an Ginny alles andere als hilfreich waren.

Harry verließ die Bibliothek und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er sich fürs schlafen fertig gemacht hatte, setzte er sich auf die Kante seines Bettes, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung.

Direkt nach dem Ritual hatte er mit der Ausbildung zum Animagus begonnen. Zwar hatte ihn die Tatsache, dass es ausgerechnet eine Schlange war, in die er sich verwandeln würde, doch sehr gestört und in eine mittelschwere Krise gestürzt, doch änderte dies nichts an dem Umstand, dass ihm die Verwandlung weiterhelfen konnte. Und deshalb saß er jetzt jeden Abend vorm schlafen gehen eine halbe Stunde auf dem Bett und befreite seinen Geist von allen störenden Gedanken. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn das Ganze an seine fruchtlosen Bemühungen, Okklumentik zu erlernen. Der Zustand des befreiten Geistes war für viele komplizierte Zauber erforderlich. So wie bei vielen Zaubern ganz spezifische Gedanken nötig waren (wie etwas beim Patronus) war es bei anderen, an so wenig wie möglich zu denken. Und das war die erste Stufe bei der Animagusverwandlung. Später würde dann die Vorstellung des Tieres, in das er sich verwandelte hinzukommen. Er würde sich vorstellen, wie es sein würde, eine Schlange zu sein. Diese Vorstellung war ebenfalls extrem wichtig, deshalb war die erste Verwandlung auch die mit Abstand schwierigste. Zum ersten Mal erkannte Harry eine positive Seite seiner Vision im fünften Schuljahr. Er konnte sich bereits in Ansätzen vorstellen, eine Schlange zu sein. Er hatte das schon erlebt.

Harry atmete tief durch die Nase ein und ließ die Luft ganz langsam durch den Mund wieder ausströmen. Nach und nach verflüchtigten sich die Gedanken an den Tag. Die Bilder verschwanden aus seinem Geist. Bilder von seinen Freunden, von seinen Plänen. Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit und Vorstellungen seiner Zukunft. Allmählich verschwanden die Geräusche um ihn herum. Hedwig, die ihren Käfig verließ, um in der Nacht jagen zu gehen und der Autolärm der großen Stadt, der durch das geöffnete Fenster zu hören war. Alles verschwamm zu einer art grauen Masse, die Harry Watteähnlich umschloss und von allen Einflüssen abschottete. Er fiel in einen tranceartigen Zustand und ohne es zu merken, sank er auf sein Kopfkissen hinunter und war in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüber geglitten.

000

**Hui – das fließt in letzter Zeit ja richtig gut aus der Hand. Da ist meine flotte-schreibe-Feder inzwischen gut eingeschrieben. Nach der vielen Harmonie in den letzten Kapitel war mal wieder was zum wach werden an der Reihe. Mal sehen, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Die Arbeit an der Animagusverwandlung hat begonnen, außerdem müssen Ron und die anderen jetzt wieder mehr mit einbezogen werden.**

**Vergesst nicht, mir eure Meinung kundzutun.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel - Federwisch**

9


	18. Klärungsbedarf

**DKub: Macht nichts. Mir ist schon weit schlimmeres an den kopf geworfen worden :-) **

**Roter Draconis: Ich bin mir gerade nicht ganz sicher, ob ich dein Review richtig verstanden habe. Ja – Harry ist abgehauen. Ja – seine Freunde haben versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen (Ich finde das Wort Bluthund ein wenig krass – aber sonst…). Und mit der Sprache rausgerückt, wie du zu sagen beliebst, ist Harry ja auch nicht gerade. Ansonsten finde ich es natürlich schön, dass dir mein Kapitel gefallen hat.**

**Ewjena: Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass mehr, als so ein simpler Tod daher kommen muss, um Dumbledore zu verändern. Aber wie ich schon am Anfang meiner Geschichte gesagt habe, hat mir das Ende von HP6 nicht gefallen und ich versuche mit diesem Portrait Dumbledore so wie er war weiterleben zu lassen, ohne mir eine weit hergeholte Auferstehungsstory einfallen lassen zu müssen.**

**Slytherin Lord: Tja, zumindest redet er sich selbst wohl ganz gern ein, ein ganz schlauer zu sein. Wir werden sehen, wo ihn das hinführt. Was die Länge der Geschichte angeht, kann ich noch nicht wirklich eine Aussage machen. Ich habe ein grobes Gerüst aufgestellt, und davon sind mal gerade zehn Prozent abgearbeitet. Aber in dem Tempo bleibt es nicht, da ich später bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen schon im Gerüst etwas ausführlicher war und ich mir beim Anfang etwas mehr Freiheiten erlaubt habe. Ich würde mal ganz lapidar schätzen, dass ich ein viertel der Geschichte habe, was bedeuten würde, dass die endgültige Geschichte etwas die Länge von HP6 hätte. Was Snape angeht: Da hast du ja mal völlig danebengegriffen. Wenn in dieser Geschichte einer auf einer Seite steht (mal abgesehen von Voldi und Harry), dann ist das Snape!**

**Meta Capricorn: Die Draco – Snape Szene hast du da ganz richtig verstanden. Was Abe angeht: Vielleicht sollte ich anfangen, meine versteckten Andeutungen versteckter zu machen. Und bei dem zahlreichen positiven Feedback was den guten alten Albus angeht, habe ich beschlossen in häufiger auftreten zu lassen, obwohl das zunächst gar nicht meine Absicht war. Eigentlich hat er in dieser Geschichte nur eine wichtige Aufgabe – und das kommt noch :-)**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 18**

**Klärungsbedarf**

Ginny saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und döste vor sich hin. Inzwischen war sie allein. Morgen war Unterricht und selbst die unverbesserlichen Streber waren nach und nach in ihre Schlafsäle verschwunden. Bis halb elf war sie bei Hermine gewesen, obwohl das eine recht eintönige Beschäftigung war. Sie sprach noch immer kaum ein Wort und ging allen aus dem Weg, wo sie nur konnte. Sie nahm zwar wieder am Unterricht teil, doch von Lavender Brown wusste Ginny, dass sie sich auch dort weitestgehend im Hintergrund hielt. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich für Hermine. Da auch ihr Bruder kaum noch über Hermine sprach, musste sie schon auf Sekundärquellen zurückgreifen. Auch ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin litten unter Hermines Zustand, aber Ernie McMillan hatte bisher alles auf die Vertrauensschüler umlegen können und auch von Professor McGonagall kamen keine Klagen. Alle ließen Hermine soweit es ging in Ruhe und warteten darauf, dass sie von selbst aus ihrem Kokon schlüpfte.

Ginny hatte gehofft, dass der neu geknüpfte Kontakt zu Harry, Hermine ein wenig auftauen lassen würde, aber als sie ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie sich im Eberkopf getroffen hatten, da hatte Hermine sie nur angeschaut und keinen Ton dazu gesagt. Sie hatte ihr nicht einmal Vorwürfe gemacht, dass sie nicht bei dem Treffen dabei gewesen war. Sie mussten unbedingt etwas unternehmen, denn so ging es auf keinen Fall weiter.

Ginny sah auf die Uhr. Es war zehn vor zwölf. Sie hasste es, auf eine bestimmte Zeit zu warten und nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Die Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten und die Minuten zu Stunden. Und das alles nur wegen Harry. Mal wieder war es Harry, der ihre Gefühlswelt Kopf stehen ließ. Heute morgen beim Frühstück war eine Eule für sie gekommen. Es war nicht Hedwig gewesen, doch irgendwie hatte Ginny sofort gewusst, dass es eine Nachricht von Harry sein musste. Auf dem kleinen Streifen Pergament, den die Eule am Bein getragen hatte, standen nur zwei kleine Sätze: _„Muss mit dir reden – um Mitternacht am Kamin des Gemeinschaftraumes – H."_ Es war also tatsächlich von Harry. Ron, der neben ihr beim Frühstück saß, wollte ihr neugierig über die Schulter schauen, um zu sehen, von wem die Nachricht war, aber sie verbarg den Zettel schnell in ihrer Tasche. Ron würde sie niemals allein mit Harry sprechen lassen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie sich mit ihm traf, und sie hatte einfach zuviel privates mit ihm zu klären, wobei sie keine Zuhörer gebrauchen konnte. Deshalb hatte sie sich im Eberkopf so zurückgehalten, was wohl auch Harry bemerkt hatte. Er war ihr mit seiner Eule nur ein wenig zuvor gekommen. Ginny hatte sich bereits vorgenommen, sich mit ihm in Verbindung zu setzten.

Und jetzt saß sie hier am Feuer und wartete. Irgendwie stank es ihr ein wenig, dass sie diejenige war, die warten musste. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn zappeln lassen wollen. Aber was sollte sie tun? Nicht zum Treffpunkt erscheinen? – das war albern und kindisch. Über solche Spielereien war sie hinaus. Aber sie nahm sich in dem Moment vor, als sie Harrys Nachricht las, dass sie in diesem Gespräch bestimmt nicht die Rolle des verständnisvollen Zuhörers einnehmen würde. Harry sollte sich sehr warm anziehen.

Ginny musste grinsen. Es war doch paradox. Sie saß hier und wartete darauf, mit Harry streiten zu können. Aber mit ihm zu streiten war ihr immer noch lieber, als gar nichts von ihm zu hören. Und sie hatte geglaubt, ihre Schwärmerei für Harry endgültig hinter sich gelassen zu haben. „War wohl nichts." Murmelte sie leise, doch der einzige, der es hörte war Krumbein. Hermines Kater streckte gerade den Kopf durch den Durchgang zu den Treppen, die auf- und abwärts zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen führten. Ginny bemerkte den Kater nicht und Krumbein entschloss, dass es im Gemeinschaftsraum auch nicht gerade spannend war, also drehte er sich um und trollte sich wieder von dannen.

Ein leises Räuspern riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sprang auf und kniete sich auf dem dicken Läufer vor dem Kamin nieder. Dort, von lustigen grünen Flamen eingerahmt, sah sie Harrys Kopf. Die strahlend grünen Augen schauten ernst zu ihr auf und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, wie sie ihm für irgendetwas hatte böse sein können. Dann riss sie sich zusammen – sie war doch keine dreizehn mehr.

„Da bin ich nun also." Harry unterbrach das unangenehme Schweigen zuerst.

„Da bist du. Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Können wir das lassen?" Harry klang müde, aber weder gereizt noch davon überrascht, dass sie ihm so kalt begegnete.

Aber so leicht wollte sie ihn nicht davonkommen lassen. „Lassen? – was denn lassen?"

Harry seufzte. „Also schön. Sag ich es also noch einmal. Ich bin abgehauen und habe euch einfach stehen lassen. Ich habe dich stehen lassen und mir war nicht einmal bewusst, was ich dir damit antue. Vielleicht geht es dir besser, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir auch nicht gut ging dabei."

„Es ist ein Anfang."

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich kann nicht mehr als mich entschuldigen."

Ginny sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Doch, das kannst du. Du kannst es ernst meinen. Du kannst aufhören, es auch noch zu wiederholen."

„Wie meinst du das? Ich habe doch nicht…"

„Bitte Harry." Ginny sprach ruhig, aber in ihrer Stimme war wieder dieser gefährliche Unterton, den Harry schon im Eberkopf wahrgenommen hatte und der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass es da noch weitaus mehr zu besprechen gab. „Ich kenne dich seit über sechs Jahren. Gut – sagen wir fünf. Ich habe dich schon beobachtet, als du mich noch gar nicht bemerkt hast."

Harry wollte protestieren, doch er kam nicht einmal dazu, den Mund zu öffnen. Ginny fuhr einfach fort und jetzt klang sie etwas eindringlicher. „Meinst du nicht, dass ich bemerke, wenn du etwas verschweigst? Und die anderen würden das ebenso, wenn sie nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt wären. Ron hat mit Hermine zu tun, Luna schwebt wie üblich in ihren eigenen Sphären und Neville – nun, er ist halt Neville." Ginny setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Auf den Knien wurde es trotz des Teppichs auf die Dauer unbequem.

„Da gab es nichts zu bemerken, ich…"

Harry, der die Pause genutzt hatte, wurde erneut unterbrochen. „Es wäre wichtig für mein Bild von dir, dass du diesen Satz nicht weiterführst. Es ist das Eine, dass du deinen Freunden etwas verschweigst, aber ich lasse mich nicht belügen. Auch nicht von dir."

Harry senkte den Blick.

„Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du mir deine gesamten Pläne hier vorlegst. Das wäre im Kamin sowieso zu unsicher. Aber ich möchte nicht für dumm verkauft werden. Glaube nicht, dass wir uns damit abspeisen lassen, hin und wieder von dir bei unseren Treffen einen Brocken hingeworfen zu bekommen. Wir haben dir gesagt, dass wir dich unterstutzen wollen und das werden wir. Wir werden kämpfen, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht. Und über eines solltest du dir Gedanken machen. Mit dir, sind wir sehr viel besser dran, als ohne dich."

„Ich hatte wirklich nicht vor, euch zu verarschen."

Zum ersten Mal während ihres Gesprächs lächelte Ginny. „Das glaube ich dir sogar. Aber ich glaube auch, dass du wie üblich deinen übergroßen Beschützerinstinkt vor deinen Verstand stellst. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du ein Portrait von Dumbledore hast. Kannst du dir nicht von ihm den Kopf zurechtrücken lassen?"

Jetzt grinste Harry. „Ach – du weißt doch, wie er ist. Tipps von Dumbledore führen grundsätzlich in zwei Richtungen."

„Komm nicht vom Thema ab! Aber mal was ganz anderes. Du wolltest doch mich sprechen – wieso eigentlich?"

Harrys Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. „Ich wollte mir, wie du es so schön ausdrückst, den Kopf zurechtrücken lassen. Du meinst, dass du mich gut kennst? Gut – das kann ich zurückgeben. Und dein Verhalten im Eberkopf schrie einfach danach, dass da noch etwas nachkommen musste."

Auch Ginny grinste. „Vielleicht kennen wir uns ja gegenseitig besser, als wir glauben. Da fällt mir noch ein, wie kommst du eigentlich in den Kamin? Professor McGonagall hat uns gesagt, dass alle Verbindungen in die Schule hinein und auch heraus gesichert worden sind. Apparieren konnte man ja schon vorher nicht, aber jetzt ist auch das Flohnetzwerk nur noch sehr begrenzt nutzbar.

„Tja – ihr habt mich auf die Idee gebracht."

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach tatsächlich?"

„Ja tatsächlich."

„Und wie hast du es denn nun gemacht?"

„Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn ihr Tonks benutzt, um mich zu finden, dann kann ich das umgekehrt quasi auch. Als Aurorin hat sie natürlich einen Kamin mit hoher Sicherheitsstufe. Außerdem war sie noch recht zerknirscht, dass sie Ron in mein Versteck geführt hat. Da war es ein leichtes, sie davon zu überzeugen, mir die Nutzung ihres Kamins zu gestatten."

Ginny musste lachen und Harry schaute sie fasziniert an. Sie war so natürlich. Sie verstand seine Art von Humor. Wer oder was hatte ihn eigentlich vor dem Sommer geritten? Am liebsten wäre er direkt durch den Kamin zu ihr gegangen, aber leider war Tonks Sicherheitsstufe so hoch nun auch wieder nicht. Von ihrem Privatkamin konnte sie nur mit Hogwarts sprechen. Gegenstände und Personen konnten nicht den Ort wechseln. Ginny legte sich vor dem Kamin auf den Bauch, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und sah Harry an.

„Warum kann man dir eigentlich nicht böse sein?"

Harry wurde ernst. „Na – da frag mal Fudge oder Scrimgeour. Die erklären dir, wie das geht. Aber ich glaube, ich muss so langsam aufhören. Die Flohnetzwerkverbindungen sind nicht die sichersten. Wir sollen es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Außerdem ist Lupin hier bei Tonks, und der wird noch ganz eifersüchtig, wenn ich mit ihm gar nicht mehr spreche."

Ginny griff in ihre Tasche und holte ein kleines Döschen mit grünem Flohpulver hervor. Sie streute sich etwas auf die Hand, so dass sie in die grünen Flammen greifen konnte. Sie strich Harry über die Wange. „Aber glaube ja nicht, dass so schnell alles vergessen und vergeben ist. Ich behalte mir das recht vor, noch ein wenig eingeschnappt zu sein. Und ich will, dass du meine Warnung ernst nimmst. Wir werden dir helfen, deine Mission auszuführen und ich werde es mitbekommen, wenn du uns etwas Wichtiges verschweigst. Wir sagen dir Bescheid, wenn die heulende Hütte für das erste Treffen fertig ist." Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Dann mach mal, dass du wegkommst."

„Na – wenn du es so eilig hast mich loszuwerden." Ginny lacht und gab im einen leichten Klaps. Dann beobachtete sie, wie für sie ein unsichtbarer Körper Harrys Kopf zurückzog. Er wurde von den Flammen verschluckt und im nächsten Moment verfärbten sie sich gelbrot. Dann fielen die flammen in sich zusammen und im Kamin war nur noch ein kläglicher Rest Glut und ein paar winzige Flämmchen.

Er ließ eine völlig verwirrte Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor zurück. Dieses Gespräch war ganz und gar nicht so verlaufen, wie sie sich das gedacht hatte. Es hatte viel versprechend begonnen, aber irgendwann war es einfach abgedriftet. Warum musste er nur so nett sein? Selbst wenn er etwas falsch machte, machte er es richtig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war sie doch noch dreizehn. Zumindest verhielt sie sich so. Ginny stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

000

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Kopf durch einen langen grünen Tunnel gewirbelt, wobei er sich um sämtliche Achsen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte gedreht wurde. Es schloss die Augen, was es aber erfahrungsgemäß nur noch schlimmer machte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken fand er sich in Tonks' Kamin wieder und nahm den Kopf aus den Flammen. Er kniete auf einem dicken Kissen, doch trotzdem konnte er seine Knie kaum noch spüren. Telefonieren war doch eindeutig bequemer. Vor allem, wenn man dabei in einem gemütlichen Sessel saß.

Ächzend stand er auf und streckte sich. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass die Tür sich geöffnet hatte und Remus Lupin seinen Kopf ins Zimmer streckte.

„Wie ich sehe, ist dein Gesicht unversehrt. Bist du dir sicher, dass Miss Weasley mit Molly verwandt ist? Wenn Arthur mit Molly das getan hätte, was du mit Ginny gemacht hast, dann hätte Familie Weasley sieben Halbwaisen zu versorgen."

„Muss das sein? Nicht noch mehr Vorwürfe. Ich glaube mein Tageskontingent an Diplomatie ist aufgeraucht."

Lupin zeigte ein Raubtiergrinsen. „Als du deinen Kopf aus dem Feuer gezogen hast, sahst du eigentlich sehr zufrieden aus. Ich denke, dass Gespräch ist besser verlaufen als befürchtet?"

Harry nickte. „Eigentlich ja. Aber ich möchte trotzdem nicht darüber sprechen."

„Ich verstehe. Aber du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst, wenn dich etwas bewegt. Und jetzt sollten wir rüber gehen. Tonks hat einen kleinen Mitternachtsimbiss zubereitet. Ihre Kochkünste sind zwar nicht mit Mollys zu vergleichen, aber wenn du das ihr gegenüber erwähnst, werde ich dieses Gespräch rigoros abstreiten." Er nahm Harry bei der Schulter und schob ihn auf die Tür zum Speisezimmer zu.

„Apropos Tonks. Wie sollen wir sie denn nennen, wenn ihr heiratet? Bei Nymphadora reist sie ja gleich jedem den Kopf ab."

Lupin starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Auch dieses Thema wirst du gefälligst unterlassen. Wenn du deinem Vater wirklich ähnlich bist, weißt du was Solidarität unter Männern bedeutet!" Für sich dachte er: _„Wenn er seinem Vater nur halb so ähnlich ist, wie alle behaupten, dann weiß er aber auch, dass Freunde die besten Opfer sind."_

000

**Ich konnte meine Schlagzahl der letzten beiden Kapitel leider nicht aufrecht erhalten, da ich einen Kater auskurieren musste, der mindestens so aggressiv war wie Krumbein. Und jetzt bin ich erstmal auf Tour, so dass das nächste Kapitel wohl auch erst in zwei bis drei Tagen online sein wird. Aber wenn ich das durchschnittliche Tempo der letzten zwei Wochen durchhalte, könnte es passieren, dass ich die Geschichte bis Ende des Jahres zu einem Abschluss bringen kann.**

**Ansonsten hoffe ich natürlich, dass es euch gefallen hat und verweise (wie üblich) auf die Reviews (Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie schwer das ist, sich jedes Mal einen neuen Satz dafür auszudenken).**

**Federwisch**

9


	19. Ausklang eines Abends

**Meta Capricorn: Na gut – da will ich dich dieses Mal noch am Leben lassen. Ginny ist durchaus nicht so gelassen, wie sie scheint. Das wird noch deutlich. Was Lupin angeht: Als Werwolf hat er vor jeglichen festen Verbindungen Angst. Deshalb spart er solche Themen lieber ganz aus.**

**Slytherin Lord: Super Talent – nicht war. Das könnte noch nützlich werden, wenn ich da an Mrs Weasleys Temperament denke :-)**

**Sarah N. Malfoy: Vielen Dank, aber man soll ja den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben, oder wie man hier sagen könnte: Die Geschichte vor dem Epilog. Ansonsten freut es mich natürlich, dass es dir gefällt.**

**DKub: Das wäre zu einfach – oder?**

**Roter Draconis: Wieso? – was hättest du denn getan? Harry in der Luft zu zerreißen hielt ich für nicht angebracht. Der arme Junge hat schon genug Probleme. Da kann man auf eine herum zickende Freundin doch wirklich verzichten. Außerdem sollen sie sich ja wieder zusammenreißen. Das ist auch in Ginnys Interesse und sie ist einfach zu clever, um sich diese Chance selbst zu verbauen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 19**

**Ausklang eines Abends**

Harry legte das Besteck auf den Teller. Lupin hatte es einen Mitternachtsimbiss genannt. Das war eine leichte Übertreibung gewesen. Tonks hatte sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt. Zwar hätte sie durchaus sparsamer mit dem Gewürzen umgehen dürfen, aber der Gedanke zählte ja schließlich.

„Hat's dir geschmeckt?" Tonks schaute Harry lauernd an.

Harry fing einen warnenden Seitenblick seines ehemaligen Lehrers auf, bevor er Tonks' Frage mit einem begeisterten Nicken beantwortete.

„Harry Potter – du lügst noch schlechter, als Remus. Bei dir wäre Veritaserum die reinste Verschwendung."

„Ich? – Lügen? Nie im Leben. Das Essen war wirklich gut."

Tonks legte den Kopf schief und zog die Nase kraus. Im nächsten Moment strahlte ihr bis dahin schwarzes Kraushaar hellblau auf und glättete sich. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Dann verzieht euch mal ins Wohnzimmer, ihr beiden. Ich mach hier noch schnell klar Schiff." Sie wedelte mit den Armen, so als könne sie die beiden auf diese Weise aus dem Zimmer verscheuchen.

Lupin warf ihr einen Blick zu, der eindeutig Angst um das Geschirr ausdrückte, ersparte sich aber selbst jeglichen Kommentar. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es manchmal besser war, zu schweigen. Gemeinsam mit Harry schlenderte er in den Wohnraum, in dem auch der Kamin war, über den Harry mit Ginny in Hogwarts gesprochen hatte. Harry schnappte sich das Kissen vor dem Kamin, auf dem er eben noch gekniet hatte und machte es sich in einem Sessel, nahe dem Feuer bequem. Lupin setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Als er erfahren hatte, dass Harry heute Abend hierher kommen würde, hatte ihn nichts davon abbringen können, ebenfalls zu erscheinen. Er hatte Harry seit Monaten nicht gesehen, oder auch nur von ihm gehört. Nicht einmal im Orden wusste man, wohin er verschwunden war. Er hatte seit er Harry kannte ein recht gutes Verhältnis zu ihm aufbauen können, und so hoffte er, ein paar Informationen aus ihm herauskitzeln zu können. Er wusste nur nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte. Er beschloss, es mit etwas unverfänglichem zu versuchen.

„Und – was sagt Ginny?"

Harry Augen verengten sich. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie alle fühlen sich nur etwas nutzlos in Hogwarts. Sie wollen etwas unternehmen und wissen nicht wie und was."

„Hm. Das ist ein Problem. Aber ich meinte eher, wie es ihr persönlich geht. Immerhin hat sie dir schon mal nicht den Kopf abgerissen. Das ist doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, oder?"

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Er hatte gewusst, dass noch irgendetwas nachkommen würde. Er hätte besser erzählt, er würde mit Ron sprechen. „Es sollte sich herumgesprochen haben, dass zwischen Ginny und mir nichts läuft."

„Oh – sicher."

„Wir haben ganz offiziell beschlossen, dass es so besser für alle Beteiligten ist."

Lupin schnaubte. „Irgendwie erinnert mich das sehr an eine junge Frau. Sie war damals etwa in deinem Alter und hieß Lily Evans. Im siebten Schuljahr machte sie vor der versammelten Bewohnerschaft von Hogwarts mit einem gewissen James Potter, ich denke der Name sagt dir etwas, Schluss. Mit der Begründung, das sei angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich auf die UTZ's vorbereiten müssten für alle das Beste."

Harry schaute ihn groß an. „Das klingt nach Hermine. Armer Ron – etwas in der Art könnte ihm durchaus auch noch blühen."

Lupin nickte. „Und wie ich deinen Freund Ron einschätze, wird er in etwas genauso wie James reagieren."

„Wieso? Was hat mein Dad denn getan?"

„Getan? Nun, das ist nicht gerade das richtige Wort. Seine Welt ist kurzzeitig völlig zusammengebrochen. Er wusste gar nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Ich habe deinen Vater nur zweimal im Leben sprachlos erlebt. Dieses Mal, und an dem Tag, als du geboren worden bist."

„Und wie ging es weiter?"

„Es war nur ein ziemlich kurzes Zwischenspiel. Sirius hat Lily auf seine unnachahmliche Weise nahe gelegt, die Sache zu bereinigen."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum hab ich den Verdacht, dass das nicht so harmonisch abging, wie es klingt?"

„Vermutlich, weil es das nicht tat. Sirius hat Lily klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie James wieder in einen ansprechbaren zustand zurückzuholen hätte, ansonsten würde er persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie sich wünschen würde eine Slytherin zu sein." Remus Lupin schwelgte in seinen Erinnerungen. Streitgespräche zwischen Lily und Sirius hatte immer zu den Höhepunkten seines siebten Schuljahres gehört. Die beiden waren sich ziemlich ebenbürtig, was die Schlagfertigkeit anging.

„Aus Sirius' Mund muss das eine ziemliche Drohung sein."

Lupin lachte. „In der Tat. Und ich habe Sirius bis heute in Verdacht, dass er das durchaus ernst gemeint hat. Aber an diesem Beispiel siehst du ganz klar, dass du diese Geschichte von der im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen beschlossenen Trennung vielleicht Seidenschnabel erzählen kannst. Aber doch mir nicht."

Ein Seufzer entschlüpfte Harry. „Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, was ich tun soll. Ist das nicht verrückt – ich hab mich auf dieses Gespräch mit Ginny gefreut, dabei habe ich fest damit gerechnet, dass sie mich in der Luft zerfetzt."

Sein ehemaliger Lehrer schaute ihn gespielt mitleidig an. „Ach du meine Güte. Da hat es aber einen ganz schön erwischt."

„Ha ha – das sagt der Richtige. Wer steht denn hier unter dem Pantoffel?"

„Du wechselst das Thema! Aber wo genau ist denn eigentlich dein Problem? Es scheint sich doch alles ganz gut zu entwickeln. Du hast das erreicht, was du wolltest. Hermine, Ron und Ginny sitzen in Hogwarts fest, quasi in Sicherheit, und du kannst mal wieder den Helden spielen."

Harry senkte den Blick. „Sieht es so aus – ja?"

„Ich bitte dich, Harry. Was hast du denn geglaubt, was die Leute denken, wenn du dich einfach verziehst? Es gibt ein paar Menschen, die dich inzwischen ganz gut kennen. Wir wissen, warum du tust, was du tust. Also hör auf dir auch noch selbst leid zu tun."

„Das tue ich nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich…"

Lupin unterbrach ihn. „Ja du. Aber vergiss doch einmal was du musst. Denk auch einmal an das Danach. Wofür kämpfst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

„Ich hab es mir doch nicht so ausgesucht."

„Und genau deshalb bist du auch nicht Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel. Und wenn es Leute gibt, die dir helfen wollen und dadurch in Gefahr geraten, so ist das nicht deine Schuld, sondern ihre eigene – bzw. von denen die Gefahr ausgeht." Lupin sah auf. Tonks trat durch die Tür und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Lass uns mit dem Thema aufhören. Das ist glaube ich besser."

Harry nickte energisch. Das lag sehr in seinem Sinn. So langsam kam es ihm vor, als würde er ständig eine Platte hören, die hängen geblieben war. Von allen bekam er dasselbe gesagt. Vielleicht war ja doch etwas dran. „Wo ich dich schon mal sehe. Wie geht es eigentlich Bill? Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor, Ginny danach zu fragen, aber ich hab es völlig vergessen."

Lupin zog ein ernstes Gesicht. „Den Jungen hat es ganz schön erwischt. Aber er hatte Glück im Unglück. Er ist nicht wirklich ein Werwolf. Zumindest wird es ihm erspart bleiben, sich jeden Monat zu verwandeln. Aber die gute Fleur wird trotzdem einige neue Seiten an ihm entdecken. Er dürfte während der Vollmondphasen ziemlich launisch werden. Aber sie haben beschlossen, dass sie lernen werden, damit umzugehen. Sie haben noch keinen neuen Termin für die Hochzeit, aber ich bin ganz optimistisch, was das angeht."

Tonks ließ sich neben Remus auf das Sofa fallen und nickte. „Fleur scheint an der ganzen Sache richtig zu wachsen. Und sie hat in Mollys Augen ziemlich an Achtung gewonnen, dafür dass sie Bill nicht im Stich gelassen hat."

Lupin legte den Arm um sie. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn weiter zu versuchen, etwas von Harry erfahren zu wollen. Vor allem wollte er Tonks nicht unbedingt als Zuhörerin. Interessanter Weise traf all das, was er Harry vorwarf, auch auf ihn selbst zu. Aber das gestand er sich selbst natürlich nicht ein.

Harry gähnte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass es auch noch ein paar gute Nachrichten gab. In diesen Zeiten war es geradezu unerlässlich. Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Ach du meine Güte. Warum sagt denn keiner, dass es schon so spät ist. Ihr müsst doch wahrscheinlich früh raus." Er wuchtete sich aus dem Sessel. „Ich werde mich besser verziehen."

Tonks grinste. „Wir würden dich doch nicht rauswerfen. Außerdem kannst du gern hier auf dem Sofa übernachten."

Harry winkte ab. „Das ist nett, aber ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen, bevor ich schlafen gehe. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich mich verabschiede."

Lupin nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich bringe dich zur Tür. Und du lässt bitt in Zukunft etwas öfter was von dir hören. Ich bin es leid, sämtliche Informationen aus Tonks herausholen zu müssen."

000

Fünf Minuten später stand Harry allein auf der nächtlichen Straße. Er hatte sich von Tonks und Remus verabschiedet und schlenderte jetzt über den menschenleeren Bürgersteig. Wenn er die Sichtweite des Hauses verlassen hatte, würde er apparieren. Er wollte nur möglichst unauffällig sein. Deshalb würde er auch nicht direkt zum Grimaultplatz apparieren, sondern einige Straßen weiter. Direkt in seine Wohnung kam er nicht, das gehörte zu den von Tonks eingerichteten Schutzzaubern und direkt vor seiner Haustür wollte er nicht auftauchen. Er atmete tief ein. Es war eine milde Nacht und für Londoner Verhältnisse war die Luft sehr erfrischend. Sich vorsichtig umschauen zog er seinen Tarnumhang hervor und warf ihn sich über den Kopf. Augenblicklich entzog er sich allen Blicken, die auf ihn gerichtet sein könnten. Wenige Momente später erklang ein gedämpfter Knall, wie die Fehlzündung eines Autos durch die Straße.

000

Hundert Meter von Grimaultplatz entfernt tauchte Harry wieder auf. Das hieß, er tauchte natürlich nicht auf, da er ja seinen Tarnumhang trug. Lautlos schritt er die Straße entlang und dachte über den Abend und die Nacht nach. Was hatte Lupin gesagt? – Es hatte ihn erwischt. War das tatsächlich so? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war gern mit Ginny zusammen, aber selbst wenn da mehr sein sollte, so war die nicht der geeignete Moment für solche Gedanken. Und selbst die amüsante Anekdote über seine Eltern würde nichts daran ändern.

Er hatte gesagt, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hätte. Das war nicht direkt gelogen gewesen, aber auch nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Er hatte vor, seine Animagusübungen fortzusetzen, aber das hätte er auch bei Tonks machen können. Heute würden ihm seine Übungen sehr schwer fallen, da es soviel gab, was in seinem Kopf umherschwirrte.

Als Harry das Haus mit der Nummer elf erreichte, war er noch immer völlig in Gedanken versunken. Ohne seinen Umhang auszuziehen schlüpfte er unsichtbar durch die Einganstür und begann die Treppen zu seiner kleinen Dachwohnung emporzusteigen. So in Gedanken war er, dass er die Person auf der anderen Seite des Platzes nicht bemerkte. Eine Person, die ihn eindeutig beobachtete. Gekleidet war sie in einen alten Mantel und mit einem großen Schlapphut, der sein Gesicht und damit auch sein Lächeln verbarg.

000

**Tut mir leid, dass es so kurz geworden ist, aber ich hatte nicht soviel Zeit. Und da ich jetzt erstmal bis Montag nicht im Lande bin, wollte ich wenigstens etwas hochladen. Deshalb bin ich auch ausnahmsweise mit ganz kurzen Reviews zufrieden :-)**

**Bis zum nächsten, dann sicher wieder etwas längerem, Kapitel - Federwisch**

8


	20. Nächtliche Gedanken

**Silvertrust: Keine Sorge – ‚weich' wird er bestimmt nicht. Aber vielleicht entwickelt er sich ein wenig anders, als so mancher denkt.**

**Slytherin Lord: Wie schön, dass es jemand bemerkt. OK – hab ja auch extra noch einmal darauf hingewiesen. Was könnte das wohl bedeuten?**

**Ewjena: Kennen wir wirklich nur Moody, der durch Tarnumhänge blicken kann?**

**Stef-da-Chef: Ja ich weiß. Ich habe mir ja auch so vorgenommen, schneller zu schreiben, aber wenn der Faden einmal abgerissen ist, ist es wahnsinnig schwierig, wieder rein zukommen. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 20**

**Eile ist geboten**

Die kommenden Wochen verbrachte Harry abwechselnd in der Bibliothek und seinem Zaubertrankkeller. Neben seinen Bemühungen ein Animagus zu werden, hatte er begonnen, sich einen Vorrat an Tränken zusammen zu stellen, die im Ernstfall nützlich sein würden. Vor allem Heiltränke aller Art hatte er hergestellt. Seit ihm bewusst geworden war, dass das Brauen von Zaubertränken etwas anderes war, als ein langweiliges und in seinen Augen überflüssiges Schulfach war, sondern im Ernstfall Leben retten konnte, fand er sogar in gewissem Maß Gefallen an dieser Tätigkeit. Er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, sein Leben auf diese Weise zu verbringen, aber solange die Tränke einen sinnvollen Zweck bei seinen Vorhaben erfüllten, würde er die erforderliche Zeit für ihre Herstellung gern opfern.

Es war ein Sonntagabend, als er mit geschlossenen Augen im Lesezimmer der Bibliothek saß, und sich konzentrierte. Nachdem er beschlossen hatte, Dumbledore in sein Vorhaben einzuweihen, hatte er seine Übungen hierher verlegt. Das Portrait hatte ihm bereits einige Tipps gegeben. Dumbledore hatte ihm verraten, dass er selbst nie die Ausbildung zum Animagus gemacht hatte. Seine Erklärung war wieder einmal typisch für ihn gewesen. Er hatte gesagt, dass es ein ganzes Leben dauern würde herauszufinden, was es bedeutet ein Mensch zu sein. Da könne man sich die zusätzliche Arbeit einer zweiten, tierischen Persönlichkeit getrost ersparen. Aber er würde Harry bei seinen Versuchen gern zur Seite stehen, soweit ihm das noch möglich war. Harry hatte über diese Erklärung nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Warscheinlich musste man über hundert Jahre alt sein, um so verschroben denken zu können. Aber ansonsten war Harrys alter Lehrer sehr hilfreich gewesen. Vor seiner Tätigkeit als Schulleiter Hatte Dumbledore in Hogwarts das Fach Verwandlung unterrichtet und kante sich also schon von Berufswegen in der Materie gut aus.

Heute jedoch schien der ehemalige Schulleiter von Hogwarts anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein. Zumindest glänzte sein Portrait durch Leere. Harry bekam von seiner Umwelt allerdings eh nicht besonders viel mit, wenn er so dasaß, die Augen geschlossen und in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand versunken. In Gedanken bewegte er sich durch den Raum. In der Frosch- beziehungsweise Schlangenperspektive glitt er durch die Bibliothek und schaute sich um. Er stellte sich vor, wie die Regale aussahen, wenn man sie vom Boden aus sah. Es hatte etwas Bedrohliches. An die gleitenden und sich windenden Bewegungen würde er sich bestimmt niemals gewöhnen. Auf diese Weise konnte man Seekrank werden obwohl man sich auf festem Grund befand. Harry atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Inzwischen hatte er gelernt, sich ganz auf diese Art der Existenz zu konzentrieren, ohne alle anderen Gedanken auszusparen. Er glitt von Regal zu Regal und dachte über den gestrigen Tag nach. Er hatte sich mit den anderen in der heulenden Hütte getroffen. Es war ihr erstes Treffen, nach dem Eberkopf gewesen und Harry war erneut mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgetaucht. Er hatte sich nicht bei den anderen gemeldet, sondern seine Münze hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie ein Treffen wünschten. Doch als er eingetroffen war, hatte sich alles als halb so schlimm herausgestellt. Es gab sogar eine gute Nachricht. Ron hatte Hermine mit zu dem Treffen gebracht. Zwar war sie sehr wortkarg gewesen, doch sie sprach wieder und auch wenn sie alle tunlichst das Thema Eltern außen vor ließen, konnte man doch sehen, dass es langsam wieder bergauf ging.

Nachdem Harry das festgestellt hatte, waren ihm die Veränderungen in der heulenden Hütte erst so richtig aufgefallen. Ron, Ginny und die anderen hatten sich anscheinend mächtig ins Zeug gelegt, um so etwas wie Gemütlichkeit zu erzeugen. Der Kamin brannte, obgleich er natürlich nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Neville hatte stolz erklärt, dass er den Schornstein so verzaubert hatte, dass von weitem kein Rauch zu sehen war. Auch die Fenster waren wieder heil und nur von außen sah es so aus, als wären sie weiterhin mit Brettern vernagelt. Von innen hatte man in dem großen Wohnzimmer einen prachtvollen Ausblick auf Schloss Hogwarts. Auf dem Fußboden lag ein Teppich und auch die Sessel waren repariert und benutzbar. Harry war beeindruckt gewesen.

Das Treffen selbst war eigentlich eher fruchtlos geblieben. Harry hatte sich noch immer nicht dazu durchringen können, seinen Freunden die ganze Tragweite seiner Pläne offen zu legen, und da es aus Hogwarts auch nichts Neues zu berichte gegeben hatte, war es bei einem recht kurzen Gespräch und der Besichtigung des Hauses geblieben. Dann hatten sich die anderen wieder durch den geheimen unterirdischen Gang zurück auf das Schulgelände geschlichen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht dabei entdeckt würden. Zwar war es recht hilfreich, dass sie die Schulsprecherin bei sich hatten, aber man musste ja trotzdem nicht unbedingt Filch über die Füße stolpern, wenn man mitten in der Nacht über das Schlossgelände marschierte. Harry war direkt nach London appariert und hatte sich seinen Übungen gewidmet.

Genauso, wie er es jetzt machte. Das Gespräch mit seinen Freunden strich noch einmal an seinem inneren Ohr vorbei. Die Worte, dass es nichts zu berichten gäbe, klangen in seinen eigenen Ohren unglaubwürdig und so hatte er es nicht einmal gewagt, Ginny einen Seitenblick zuzuwerfen, während er sie aussprach, denn an seiner Miene hätte sie unter Garantie bemerkt, dass er log. Seine Gedanken glitten weiter zur heulenden Hütte und er stellte sich vor, wie das Versammlungszimmer vom Boden aus aussehen mochte. Er glitt unter den Sesseln und dem Sofa entlang. Für einen Moment glaubte er fast die Wärme des brennenden Kaminfeuers zu spüren. Er öffnete den Mund. Zischelnd fuhr eine gespaltene Zunge zwischen den scharfen Zähnen hervor und tastete über die Oberflache der hölzernen Dielenbretter, aus denen der Fußboden bestand. Die Zunge war so empfindlich, dass er jede noch so winzige Unebenheit zu spüren glaubte. Harry war sich sicher, hätte er jetzt den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, so wäre es unter Garantie in Parsel heraus gekommen.

Harry holte tief Luft und spürte, wie es ihn zurück in die Realität zog. Es schien ihm an der Zeit zu sein, die nächste Ebene zu ersteigen. Er hatte sich inzwischen lange mit der Theorie der Animagusverwandlung beschäftigt. Erst die letzten Stufen waren wirklich gefährlich und sollten auf jeden Fall unter Aufsicht durchgeführt werden. Dumbledore hatte ihm versprochen, dass er auf ihn achten würde. Auch als Portrait wäre er durchaus in der Lage, Hilfe herbeizuschaffen, wenn es zu Komplikationen kam. Harry öffnete die Augen. Das Feuer in der Bibliothek war merklich heruntergebrannt. Anscheinend war er länger in seiner Meditation versunken gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte. Nach einem Wink mit dem Zauberstab loderten die Flammen wieder hell auf. Harry legte den Zauberstab zurück auf den Tisch vor ihm und sah auf das Animagusbuch, das dort lag und auf dessen Seiten Sirius seine Bemerkungen hinterlassen hatte. Am Anfang waren es reine Hilfestellungen gewesen, doch mit der Zeit hatte es sich fast in eine Art Tagebuch Sirius' gewandelt. Häufig hatte er kurze Eintragungen über ihre Erfolge und Rückschläge gemacht. Harry hatte sich gefragt, wie das Buch seinen Weg zurück in die Bibliothek der Blacks gefunden hatte, wo Sirius mit seiner Familie doch gebrochen hatte. Für einen Moment war Harry der irrwitzige Gedanke gekommen, dass Sirius es beabsichtigt hatte, dass Harry das Buch hier fand. Doch wenn er das gewollt hätte, dann hätte er sicherlich einfachere Wege gefunden. Andererseits – bei Sirius konnte man nie wissen.

Harry nahm das Buch zur Hand. Am Rand der Seite stand in winziger Schrift: _13. Dez. - haben angefangen mit Verwandlungsübungen. Bei Peter und mir keine Wirkung. James glaubt, Haare auf dem Arm wären dunkler geworden. Der spinnt! _Harry musste grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Vater mit seinen Freunden in Hogwarts im Kreis saß und übte. Allerdings hatten sie sehr viel länger gebraucht, um zu diesem Punkt zu gelangen. Allerdings hatten sie nebenbei zur Schule gehen müssen.

Harry sah auf den Artikel, neben dem diese Eintragung nieder gekritzelt war. Er hatte ihn mindestens ein Duzend mal gelesen. In ihm wurde die erste Stufe der Verwandlung beschrieben. Dies war eine überaus wichtige Stufe. Es war quasi die erste Magie, die er ohne Zauberstab ausführen würde. Wenn man einmal spontane Ausbrüche und das Fliegen auf einem Besen außen vorließ. Der Autor des Buches schlug vor, eine Veränderung am Körper vorzunehmen, die ganz natürlich war. Also etwas zu beschleunigen, zum Beispiel das Wachsen der Haare oder der Fingernägel. Eigentlich musste das machbar sein, denn schließlich hatte Harry solche dinge schon unbewusst getan. Sogar schon bevor er nach Hogwarts gegangen war, also bevor er gewusst hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war oder dass es so etwas wie Magie überhaupt gab.

Harry entschied sich für seine Fingernägel. Dass er später als Schlange keine Finger mehr haben würde, ließ er erstmal außer Acht. Harry hob die rechte Hand mit der Handflache nach vorn und streckte den Arm durch. Auf diese Weise waren seine Fingernägel nicht einmal einen Meter vor seinen Augen. Er schaute sie an und versuchte alles andere auf der Welt zu vergessen. Minutenlang saß er da, starrte auf die Nägel und versuchte, eine noch so winzige Veränderung wahrzunehmen. Dann schnappte er laut keuchend nach Luft. Er hatte nicht nur alles um sich herum vergessen – er hatte auch vergessen zu atmen. Fast schmerzhaft füllten sich seine Lungen mit Luft. Als er erneut auf seine Hand schaute – war gar nichts geschehen. Die Nägel sahen noch exakt so aus, wie vor seinem Versuch. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Er durfte wohl auch nicht zuviel verlangen. Er würde einfach weitermachen. Nicht einmal sein Vater hatte am ersten Tag etwas erreicht und er hieß schließlich nicht Hermine. Er drehte den Kopf, als es geschah. Am Fenster saß eine gewöhnliche Stubenfliege. Harry hätte sie normalerweise niemals zur Kenntnis genommen, da der Anblick einer Fliege einfach viel zu normal war, aber was er da sah war nicht die Fliege an sich – er sah ihre Körperwärme! Noch bevor Harry so recht realisierte, was gerade passiert war, verschwand es und er sah nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Insekt, das langsam über die Scheibe des Fensters krabbelte. Und doch verstand er sofort. Er hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes für einen Augenblick mit den Augen einer Schlange gesehen.

Aber wie war das geschehen? Er hatte sich doch auf seine Finger und nicht auf seine Augen konzentriert. In dem Buch stand ganz eindeutig, man solle sich auf das zu verwandelnde Körperteil konzentrieren und er hatte och ganz konzentriert auf seine Finger geschaut. Moment – was hatte er getan? Er hatte geschaut! In gewisser Weise hatte er genau das getan, was in dem Buch beschrieben stand, nur hatte er sich nicht _auf_ das Körperteil konzentriert, sondern _mit_ ihm! Harrys Augen suchten erneut nach der Fliege. Als er sie gefunden hatte, starrte er sie an. Sie krabbelte zielstrebig kopfüber die Glasscheibe hinunter und machte nicht im Mindesten den Anschein besonders warm oder kalt auszusehen. Sie sah aus wie eine Fliege. Nach einer halben Minute flog sie auf und Harry verlor sie aus den Augen. Vielleicht sollte er etwas versuchen, was sich ein wenig mehr von seiner Umgebung abhob. Harry starrte in die Flammen des Kamins, doch abgesehen von ihrem üblichen Geflacker, sahen sie ganz normal aus. Bis auf - Harry runzelte die Stirn. Gerade als er hatte aufgeben wollen, um ins Bett zu gehen, verwandelten sich die Flamen in ein tiefes saphirblau. Harry wollte sich schon fragen, was das schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte, als es ihm wieder einfiel. Er hatte sämtliche Kamine im Haus so verhext, dass blaue Flammen zu sehen waren, wenn jemand an seiner Tür im Nachbargebäude klingelte oder klopfte. Jemand musste vor dem Eingang zu seiner Wohnung stehen und hereinwollen.

Harry sah auf die Wanduhr der Bibliothek. Es war inzwischen fast elf Uhr nachts. Wer würde jetzt noch zu ihm wollen? Tonks würde den Kamin nehmen oder direkt in seine Wohnung apparieren. Und sonst wusste doch niemand davon, dass er hier war. Ok, seine Freunde in Hogwarts, aber die würden bestimmt nicht nachts aus der Schule abhauen und nach London kommen. So etwas tat man nur im absoluten Notfall. Oder wenn man gerade von Lord Voldemort hereingelegt worden war, dachte Harry zähneknirschend. Aber er kannte eigentlich niemanden in London. Seine Vermieterin würde bestimmt nicht um diese nachtschlafende Zeit vor der Tür stehen. Und sie hatte ja auch gar keinen Grund, denn eigentlich war er ein ziemlich pflegeleichter Mieter. Aber darüber nachzudenken würde ihn nicht weiterbringen. Harry stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek mit einem letzten Blick auf den Kamin, der ihn mit quälender Normalität strafte. Harry ließ ihn brennen, Zaubererkamine lösten im Allgemeinen keine Wohnungsbrände aus, und stieg die Treppe zu seinem Wanddurchbruch hinauf. Gleich würde er mehr wissen.

000

**Hallo ihr. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich entschuldigen soll, die Ausrede mit der Schreibblockade erscheint mir ja selbst inzwischen zu lahm. Und ich habe nicht einmal (wie JKR) ein Kind bekommen, um das ich mich jetzt besonders zu kümmern hätte. Ich versuche mich zu bessern – ehrlich!**

**Ich hoffe jetzt natürlich, dass ich euch nicht allzu sehr verärgert habe, und ihr mir trotzdem das eine oder andere Review schreibt. Das ist bestimmt die beste Methode, um mich bei Laune zu halten :-)**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel - Federwisch**

7


	21. Besucher

**Slytherin Lord: Deine Bemerkungen zum Treffen in der Hütte sind äußerst treffend, wie du in diesem Kapitel noch sehen wirst. Das war genau der Gedanke, den ich mir dabei gemacht habe. Was die fliege angeht. Natürlich hat ein Insekt nicht wirklich Körperwärme, aber auf dem Hintergrund der kalten Fensterscheibe würde man sie mit einer Wärmebildkamera würde man sie schon deutlich erkennen. Dass Harry Fortschritte macht, ist auch sehr dringend erforderlich!**

**Fluffy Bond: Meinst du?**

**Stef-da-Chef: Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass keiner so direkt nachfragt. Du hast Recht. Zwar gibt es tatsächlich Reptilien, die Wärmeunterschiede mit den Augen wahrnehmen können, sprich im infraroten Spektrum sehen können, aber Schlangen gehören eigentlich nicht dazu. Schlangenaugen sind eigentlich überaus schlecht und können nur Bewegungen und hell und dunkel erkennen. Deshalb hockt sich ein Opfer vor eine Schlange ganz ruhig hin und hofft, dass es von der Schlange nicht bemerkt wird. Ich habe also geschummelt. Musste ich tun, weil ich Harry in seiner Animagusform nicht mit einer schwerwiegenden Behinderung belasten wollte. Was den Kapitelnamen angeht – das erkläre ich im Anschluss an dieses Kapitel für alle.**

**Jolinar: Tek ma´tee Jolinar. Danke für dein Lob. Ich bin deiner Meinung, was den Tod von Sirius Black angeht. Ich war auch sehr ungehalten, als ich das fünfte Buch las. Aber ich muss leider sagen, dass ich JKR verstehe. Sirius war eine zu starke Vaterfigur und das stört Harrys Entwicklung. Ist hart – aber leider wahr. Deshalb werde ich ihn nicht wiederauferstehen lassen – tut mir Leid. Aber schon weil ich Sirius sehr mag, werde ich bestimmt an meinen anderen Geschichten weiterschreiben.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 21**

**Besucher**

Auch mehrere hundert Kilometer entfernt dachten zwei Personen über den gestrigen Abend nach. Ron und Hermine saßen am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors in Hogwarts und grübelten. Bei Hermine wäre das nicht weiter aufgefallen, denn immerhin war sie in der letzten Zeit fast immer schweigsam und in sich gekehrt gewesen, aber Ron war für seine Verhältnisse nahezu bedenklich ruhig. Sonst versuchte er stets Hermine mit irgendwelchen Nichtigkeiten, seihen es sie neusten Quidditchergebnisse oder die Tatsache, dass er Neville wieder im Zauberschach geschlagen hatte, abzulenken. Er schaffte das zumeist nicht, aber wenn er einfach nur mit ihr sprach, hatte er nicht das quälende Gefühl, vollkommen nutzlos zu sein.

Aber heute war auch er in Gedanken versunken. Ginny hatte ihm vor einigen Tagen gesagt, er würde Harry immer ähnlicher werden, seit der nicht mehr da war. Er würde unbewusst die Anführerrolle übernehmen. Ron war sich nicht so recht sicher, ob es als Kompliment gedacht war. Er hatte beschlossen, es als ein solches zu sehen. Aber irgendetwas musste dran sein. Er hatte sich jahrelang dagegen gewehrt, als Anhängsel von Harry angesehen zu werden. Er hatte sich sosehr dagegen gewehrt, dass er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass dieser Zustand auch durchaus etwas für sich hatte. Wenn man nicht der Anführer war, dann trug man auch nicht die Verantwortung. Es war leicht gewesen, Harry zu unterstützen, denn es waren ja nur seine Entscheidungen gewesen, die man mittragen musste. Ron war kein Feigling. Wenn er beschlossen hatte, dass eine Sache es wert war unterstützt zu werden, dann tat er es. Doch jetzt war Harry nicht mehr da, um die Entscheidungen zu treffen und er war gezwungen dies selbst zu tun. Das war ungleich schwerer. Er hatte Harry sechs Jahre lang beobachten können, und doch hatte es ihn nicht auf diese Rolle vorbereiten können.

Hermine seufzte und Ron wandte ihr den Kopf zu. Seine Freundin saß in ihrem Sessel uns starrte ins Feuer. Eigentlich sah sie nicht danach aus, als wolle sie sprechen, und deshalb erschrak Ron beinahe, als er plötzlich ihre Stimme hörte. „Was glaubst du verschweigt er uns?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wer – Harry?"

Hermine riss ihren Blick vom Feuer los, drehte den Kopf und Schaute ihn an. „Natürlich Harry. Er war so schweigsam. Er war bedacht uns nichts Falsches und nicht zuviel zu erzählen."

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Vermutlich gibt es da eine ganze Menge. Du kennst das doch. Es gab immer dinge, die er uns nicht erzählt hat."

„Aber diesmal ist es anders. Früher hatte r nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit etwas vor uns zu verbergen. Zumindest nicht vor dir. Du warst doch eigentlich rund um die Uhr bei ihm."

Jetzt nickte Ron. Das war korrekt. Sie waren ein festes Dreiergespann, doch Ron war auch dann bei Harry gewesen, wenn Hermine nicht anwesend gewesen war. „Du hast ja recht. Er war anders. Er hat etwas vor. Mit Ginny kann man gar nicht darüber sprechen. Sie wird fuchsteufelswild, wenn man sie daran erinnert, dass Harry Geheimnisse vor uns hat."

„Du meinst wohl vor ihr?"

„Ja allerdings. Und wenn ich sehe, wie Ginny darunter leidet, möchte ich mit Harry Dinge anstellen, die mich nonstop nach Azkaban bringen würden."

Hermine schaute ich lange an und Ron sah etwas in ihren Augen, das vor dem Mord an ihre Eltern nie dort gewesen war. Hermine hatte stets gründlich über das nachgedacht, was sie vorhatte zu sagen, doch jetzt war es anders. „Warum tun wir das, Ron?" Ron wollte schon fragen, was sie meinte, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Warum machen wir uns das Leben auch noch selbst schwer?"

„Wir sind doch nicht schuld an Harrys Verhalten."

„Nein? – Natürlich nicht direkt. Aber vielleicht sind wir auch noch nicht konsequent genug. Ihr habt Harry gewissermaßen überfallen und dazu gezwungen, euch in seine Pläne einzubeziehen. Aber das ist noch nicht genug." Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Es reicht mir nicht, die Brocken einzusammeln, die Harry uns hinwirft. Ich will selbst etwas unternehmen. Und wenn Harry nicht bereit ist, uns etwas tun zulassen, dann müssen wir es eben allein tun."

„Aber was willst du denn von hier aus unternehmen? Wir sitzen doch in der Schule fest. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass du Hogwarts verlassen willst."

Hermine schaute ihn einen Moment lang stumm an und Ron befürchtete schon, dass sie in der Tat genau das vorhatte. Dann antwortete sie. „Nein. Obwohl ich darüber nachgedacht habe. Aber es würde uns nichts bringen. Wir sind nicht Harry und wenn wir einfach blind nach vorn stolpern, ist uns damit nicht geholfen. Aber es ist schon erstaunlich, wie vergesslich der Mensch sein kann."

„Häh? Wieso vergesslich. Und was hat das damit zutun?"

„Ganz einfach. Wieso müssen wir Hogwarts verlassen? Wir waren die letzten sechs Jahre schließlich auch hier. Und hat uns das vielleicht abgehalten, etwas zu unternehmen?"

„Nein, aber schließlich war…"

„Richtig, Harry war da. Aber wo ist das Problem. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit Voldemorts genießen müssen. Bisher hat er Mittel und Wege finden müssen, Harry in Hogwarts schaden zu können. Aber glaubst du im Ernst, dass er die gleichen Mittel auch auf uns verschwenden würde? Was das angeht, hatte Harry ja sogar recht, als er beschlossen hat, nicht in die Schule zurückzukehren. Wir sind kein Hauptziel mehr." Ihre Stimme wurde wieder leise. „Was nicht bedeutet, dass er uns nicht treffen kann."

„Dann sind wir uns ja alle einig." Rons und Hermines Köpfe flogen herum. Im Durchgang zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen stand Ginny. „Wir werden etwas unternehmen. Bleibt die Frage – Was?"

000

„Frank Lion?" Für einen Moment war Harry versucht zu verneinen, doch im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er in der Muggelwelt unter diesem Namen auftrat. Tonks hatte ihm dazu geraten, einen falschen Namen anzunehmen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand seinen wirklichen Namen erkannte, zumal der Name Potter alles andere als selten war, doch man konnte sich nie sicher sein. Mad Eye Moody wäre mit Sicherheit stolz auf ihn gewesen.

„Das ist richtig. Und sie sind?" Harry war ein wenig aus der Puste. Er hatte sich beeilt, um an seine Wohnungstür zu kommen, aber es war ein ganz schöner Weg von der Bibliothek des Nachbarhauses bis hierher. Jetzt schaute er sich sein Gegenüber genauer an. Der Mann war ganz offensichtlich ein Muggel. Harry schätzte ihn auf Mitte Fünfzig. Er war mittelgroß und schlank. Die elegante und formelle schwarze Kleidung ließen unwillkürlich an einen Anwalt denken, und wenn er einen Aktenkoffer mit sich geführt hätte, wäre dieser Eindruck perfekt gewesen. In der Hand Trug der Mann einen schwarzen Hut und das einzige Schmuckstück, war eine randlose Brille mit goldenen Metallteilen und Bügelkette. Die Augen hinter den Brillengläsern schauten Harry kritisch an. Harry glaubte dies Augen zu kennen, wusste aber nicht, wo er sie einordnen sollte.

„Sagen wir, dass ich jemand bin, den sie kennen. Obgleich sie nicht ahnen, dass ich es bin der ich bin. Oje, war das zu kompliziert? Nennen sie mich einfach Brian." Der Mann hatte eine angenehme tiefe Stimme, die irgendwie nicht so recht zu seinem Äußeren passen wollte. An solch eine Stimme dachte man, wenn man sich einen Großvater vorstellte, der seinen Enkeln ein Märchen vorliest.

„Und woher kenne ich sie, Mr Brian?" Ohne es zu merken, ging Harry auf ein Gespräch ein und trat einen Schritt beiseite, so dass der Mann an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung treten konnte, was dieser ohne weitere Aufforderung tat.

„Bitte einfach nur Brian. Und was ihre Frage angeht. Sie sollten mir einfach vertrauen."

„Wie käme ich dazu?" Antwortete Harry bevor ihm einfiel, dass diese Bemerkung ziemlich unhöflich war. Sein Gegenüber reagiert unerwartet – er lachte herzhaft.

„Natürlich. Wie kämen sie dazu. Sie haben sicherlich allen Grund einem anscheinend völlig Fremden nicht zu vertrauen, aber ich kann ihnen sagen, dass ich hier bin um ihnen zu helfen."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Und wenn sie etwas verkaufen wollen oder vor irgendeiner religiösen Vereinigung sind, dann kann ich ihnen und mir Zeit und Mühe ersparen, indem ich das Gespräch direkt beende."

Einen Moment schaute der Fremde verdutzt. Dann ließ er ein erneutes Lachen hören. „Keine Sorge; will ich nicht und bin ich nicht. Aber zu ihrer ersten Bemerkung: Sie brauchen jede Hilfe, die sie bekommen können. Glauben sie mir. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht Frank Lion sind. Ich weiß, wer sie in Wirklichkeit sind, warum sie hier sind, was sie vorhaben und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, wie sie es durchführen können."

Das gab Harry doch eine Menge zu Grübeln auf. Sie hatten die Küche, die gleichzeitig als Esszimmer diente betreten und der Fremde hatte sich ungefragt an den Tisch gesetzt, den Hut vor sich abgelegt und mit der Hand auf den zweiten Stuhl gewiesen, wohl, um Harry zu bedeuten sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand lieben. In dieser Position kam er besser an seinen Zauberstab heran, wenn es zu einer gefährlichen Situation kam. Wenn der Mann wirklich etwas wusste, dann war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er ein Muggel war und dann war ein griffbereiter Zauberstab nicht verkehrt.

„Was glauben sie zu wissen?"

Der Mann nickte. „Überaus geschickt. Sie versuchen Informationen aus mir herauszubekommen, ohne selbst etwas preiszugeben. Doch ich will ihnen den Gefallen gern tun. Ich weiß nicht nur, wer sie sind, sondern vor allem was sie sind. Ich bin ein Zauberer wie sie. Ich denke, dass ist ihnen inzwischen klar geworden. Doch ich bin gern unerkannt. Ich füge mich gern in die Umgebung ein, in der ich mich gerade befinde. Und Umhang mit Spitzhut passen nicht sonderlich gut nach London, finden sie nicht? Zumindest außerhalb der Winkelgasse."

Beim Namen der Londoner Zaubererstraße hob Harry den Kopf. Der Mann war also in der Tat ein Zauberer. Sonst würde er den Namen nicht kennen. Aber das sagte ihm noch lange nicht, auf welcher Seite dieser Zauberer stand. War er ein Anhänger Voldemorts? Doch wenn das so wäre, würde er sich bestimmt nicht mit dieser albernen Maskerade abgeben.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, dass ich ihnen wirklich vertrauen würde und dass ich derjenige bin, für den sie mich halten. Dann haben sie mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was sie eigentlich von mir wollen."

Wieder ein Nicken. „Doch, das habe ich. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich ihnen helfen will. Aber heute Abend wollte ich sie eigentlich nur kennen lernen."

„Aha!" Unterbrach ihn Harry. „Sie verzetteln sich. Sie sagten eben, ich würde sie bereits kennen!"

„In der Tat. Das habe ich gesagt. Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis. Ich schätze, das hat ihnen in der Schule geholfen? Sie kennen mich, aber ich habe sie vorher noch niemals gesehen oder gar mit ihnen gesprochen."

„Nun gut. Sie wollten mich also persönlich kennen lernen. Das ist ja nun geschehen. Haben sie sonst noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Das ist wirklich ganz köstlich. Ich kenne jemanden, der sich sicherlich sehr über sie amüsiert hätte, wenn er sie jetzt so sehen würde. Doch das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich bin nicht nur hier, um mich vorzustellen. Ich will sie warnen. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich Zugang zu Informationen habe, die nur sehr schwer zugänglich sind. Ich weiß vieles, was selbst das Zaubereiministerium nicht weiß. Und ich bin ein guter Beobachter. Was meinen sie, wie ich sie sonst gefunden hätte? Ich beobachte sie jetzt schon länger und ich habe festgestellt, dass ich nicht der einzige bin."

Harry seufzte. „Wollen sie sagen, dass noch mehr dunkle Gestalten um den Block schleichen?"

„Das ist sehr nett ausgedrückt. Trifft die Sache aber ziemlich genau. Sie sind in schlechter Gesellschaft.

000

Langsam schlenderte der Mann, der sich selbst Brian genannt hatte, die Straße entlang. Das Gespräch war viel versprechend gewesen. Er hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry auch nur ein Wort von dem, was er ihm gesagte hatte, glauben würde, aber es war ein Anfang gewesen. Außerdem hatte er dem Jungen ja auch kaum etwas gesagt. Nicht seinen wirklichen Namen, zumindest nicht seinen vollständigen – und auch nicht, wobei er ihm helfen konnte. Er musste langsam an diese Sache herangehen, wenn er nicht alles verderben wollte. Sicher, Harry Potter hatte in seinem kurzen Leben schon eine ganze Menge vollbracht, doch was jetzt vor ihm lag, überstieg alles andere. Der Junge durfte nicht an seiner Aufgabe zerbrechen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als er dem Jungen zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er alle Hilfe, die er bekommen konnte brauchen würde.

Der Mann drehte sich um. Niemand folgte ihm und inzwischen war er auch weit genug vom Grimaultplatz entfernt, um seine Tarnung aufzugeben. Er hatte gesagt, dass er sich stets seiner Umgebung anpasste, aber auch das war eigentlich nur Teil seiner Tarnung gewesen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, der sehr alt und mitgenommen aussah und richtete ihn gegen sich selbst. „_Finite Incantatem_." Das Gesicht des Mannes fiel in sich zusammen. Die Last mehrerer Jahrzehnte schienen innerhalb weniger Augenblicke eine Menge Falten hinein zu graben. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein langer grauer Bart. Ebenso wie das Gesicht, änderte sich auch die Kleidung. Der ordentliche Anzug verwandelte sich in einen uralten schwarzen Mantel und der Hut wuchs in alle Richtungen und bekam eine breite Schlappkrempe.

Er schaute an sich herunter und mit einem Nicken, das anscheinend sehr typisch für ihn zu sein schien, disapparierte er.

000

**Wie einige vielleicht festgestellt haben, gab es beim letzten Kapitel eine leichte Diskontinuität bei der Nomenklatur. Einfach ausgedrückt: In der Kapitelübersicht steht ein anderer Name, als über dem Kapitel selbst. Der Name in der Übersicht ist der richtige. Der andere war der Arbeitstitel und hat eigentlich gar nichts mit dem Kapitel zu tun. Ich habe einige Ereignisse zurückgestellt und deshalb macht der Name keinen Sinn mehr.**

**Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass es gefallen hat und dass die eine oder andere Wortmeldung erfolgt.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel - Federwisch**

9


	22. Dumbledores Geschichte

**Fluffy Bond: Ich fürchte, eine Kleinigkeit hast du grundlegend missverstanden. Der Wirt im Eberkopf spricht mit einem Mann, den er Abe nennt. Und dieser Mann wird ähnlich beschrieben, wie Harrys geheimnisvoller Besucher. Na gut – er ist der Besucher. Aber nicht der Wirt ist es. Die beiden kennen sich nur.**

**Slytherin Lord: Ist das nicht immer so? Auch Harry hat sich ständig von Hermine anhören müssen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat. OK – er hat sich nicht wirklich daran gehalten, aber Ron ist im Gegensatz zu dem Einzelkind Harry auch schon immer ein Teamspieler gewesen. Das ist eine andere Voraussetzung. Aber Ron wird seinen Weg schon noch finden.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 22**

**Dumbledores Geschichte**

Harry war zurück in die Bibliothek gegangen. Inzwischen war es tief in der Nacht, aber jetzt konnte er unmöglich schlafen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was der Sinn dieses Besuches war. Der Mann, der sich selbst nur als Brian vorgestellt hatte, konnte Harry kaum Neues erzählen, und doch hatte Harry den Verdacht, dass er die wirklich wichtigen Informationen zurückhielt. Aber warum war er dann überhaupt gekommen? Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass Wurmschwanz noch immer um den Grimaultplatz schlich, wie die Katze um die Milchschale, aber dass war nicht wirklich überraschend, nur unvorsichtig. Und dann hatte sich der Besucher genauso schnell wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, wie er erschienen war.

Harry griff nach dem Animagusbuch, das noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch des Leseraums lag, doch er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Geschlagene Fünf Minute starrte er auf eine Seite, ohne dass er auch nur einen Satz zu Ende lesen konnte. Frustriert pfefferte er das Buch zurück auf den Tisch, als er ein leises Räuspern von der Seite hörte. Harry wandte den Kopf und entdeckte Dumbledore in seinem Bilderrahmen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht stören, Harry. Aber du siehst aus wie jemand, der sich unbedingt mal aussprechen sollte. Und ich habe gerade Zeit – mein Skatabend mit Phineas und Professor Dippet ist ins Wasser gefallen." Dumbledore zwinkerte vergnügt mit den Augen. „Wir haben keine Karten auftreiben können."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dumbledores Humor hatte sich von so etwas nebensächlichem wie der eigene Tod nicht unterkriegen lassen. Auch wenn er bisweilen unverständlich war. Und manchmal war sich Harry gar nicht sicher, ob der alte Zauberer wirklich scherzte oder nicht.

„Sie haben recht, Professor. Ich weiß nicht was ich von allem halten soll?"

„Was ist denn ‚alles'? Und fang besser bei einer Kleinigkeit an, bevor du gleich zum Gesamtbild kommst. Glaube mir, dabei sind schon weitaus weiseren Menschen, als du oder ich es sind, der Kopf geplatzt."

Harry konnte sich einem leichten Schmunzler nicht erwehren, was Dumbledore mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm. „Ich weiß zumindest, dass mein Versteck nicht halb so gut ist, wie ich ursprünglich angenommen hatte."

„Und wer hat dich zu dieser Einsicht verholfen?"

Harry starrte einen Moment geradeaus, ohne einen bestimmten Punkt zu fixieren. Ja, genau das war eigentlich die Frage. „Brian." Antwortete er schließlich ohne es so recht zu merken. Dass etwas nicht stimmte merkte er erst, als keine Antwort von Dumbledores Portrait kam. Er sah zu dem Bild hoch.

„Du sagtest Brian?"

„Sagt ihnen der Name etwas? Kennen sie jemanden, der so heißt?

„Aber sicher. Zunächst einmal heiße ich selbst so. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, dass einer meiner Vornamen Brian ist. Ich wurde nach meinem Vater so benannt. Fenriss Brian Dumbledore, und das wäre dann der zweite, den ich kenne. Und natürlich mein Bruder."

„Ihr Bruder? Aber ich dachte, ihr Bruder würde Aberforth heißen." Harry war überrascht. Er hatte noch nicht oft von Dumbledores Bruder gehört. Die Zaubererwelt schien diesen Namen zu meiden.

„Das ist auch richtig. Aber meine Familie hat einen Hang zu langen komplizierten Namen. Aberforth wurde so gerufen, weil es so gut zu meinem Namen, Albus passte - Aberforth und Albus. Aber sein eigentlicher Rufname war weder Aberforth noch Brian; er hieß Randall."

Harry ließ den Namen an seinem inneren Ohr vorbei streichen: Randall Aberforth Brian Dumbledore. Und so etwas nannte der alte Mann einen ‚Hang zu komplizierten Namen'. Das war eine Namensschlange. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. Er riss die Augen weit auf und starrte das Portrait seines ehemaligen Lehrers überrascht an.

„Wie ich sehe, kommst du auf den richtigen Gedanken. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie überrascht ich war, als du mir von dem Pergament in dem falschen Horcrux erzähltest und was darauf geschrieben stand."

„Aber, aber." Harry fehlten etwas die Worte. „Warum…?"

„Warum ich dir nichts davon erzählt habe? Denk mal nach Harry. Ich musste zunächst einmal selbst damit fertig werden."

Harry senkte den Kopf. In seinem Geist wiederholten sich immer wieder sie selben Worte: _An den dunklen Lord. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich bereits tot bin, bevor ihr dies lest, aber ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass ich es war, der euer Geheimnis aufgedeckt hat. Ich habe den echten Horcrux gestohlen und beabsichtige ihn zu zerstören, sobald ich kann. Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen mit der Hoffnung, dass ihr, solltet ihr auf euer Schicksal treffen, einst sterblich sein werdet. R.A.B._ Er war diese Worte schon früher immer wieder durchgegangen, um vielleicht einen Hinweis darin zu entdecken, um wen es sich bei diesem R.A.B. handeln konnte. Aber da gab es definitiv keinen. Und jetzt stolperte er quasi über die Lösung.

Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Wie es aussieht, muss ich dir ein wenig über meine Familiengeschichte erzählen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du davon gehört hast, Harry, aber bevor ich Schulleiter von Hogwarts wurde, war ich Lehrer für Verwandlung und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. In gewisser Weise kann man mich als vollkommenen Vorgänger Professor McGonagalls ansehen."

Harry erwähnte nicht, dass er tatsächlich dieses Wissen hatte. Schließlich war die Art und Weise, wie er es erworben hatte, eine seiner übelsten Erfahrungen gewesen. Tom Riddle hatte ihn mittels seines Tagebuches, das ja ebenfalls ein Horcrux Voldemorts war, eine Szene seiner Vergangenheit gezeigt.

Dumbledore fuhr fort. „Eigentlich ist es eine recht interessante Laufbahn gewesen, denn zu meiner eigenen Schulzeit war ich nicht etwa ein Gryffindor, sondern ein Ravenclaw." Harry zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Ja mein Junge, wir alle verändern uns mit der Zeit. Ich war zu diesen Zeiten das, was man heutzutage wohl einen unverbesserlichen Streber nennen würde. Bücher und Lernen war wie eine Religion für mich."

„Woher kenne ich das nur?"

„In der Tat ähnelt Miss Granger mir selbst in diesem Alter sehr. Doch so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich wurde stets von meinem Bruder überflügelt. Heute kann ich das sagen, doch damals nagte es sehr an mir, wie Kinder nun einmal so sind. Aberforth war zwei Jahre älter als ich und in Slytherin. Ja, Harry – auch in meiner Familie gab es Slytherins und auch wenn das schon sehr lange her ist, so war das Verhältnis zwischen den Häusern damals so gespalten wie heute. Randall machte die Karriere, die ich anstrebte. Er wurde Vertrauensschüler und später Schulsprecher, ohne sich sonderlich dafür anstrengen zu müssen. Er war diese Art Mensch, denen alles zuzufliegen scheint." Erneut seufzte der alte Mann. „Doch nachdem ich die Schule beendet hatte, wendete sich das Blatt. Ich strebte früh eine akademische Laufbahn an. Ich studierte die Magie, wo ich nur konnte und nahm bald eine Lehrtätigkeit im Ausland an, um später zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Zu dieser Zeit war mein Bruder längst verschwunden. Er war immer ein ‚guter' Slytherin gewesen, der stets die Ideale seines Hauses als richtig und weise erachtete. So erschien es ihm unmöglich in England zu bleiben, da die englische Zaubereigemeinde zu sehr von muggelstämmigen Zauberern und Hexen unterwandert worden war. So drückte er sich damals wohl aus."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, doch Harry war zu gespannt, was er weiter zu hören bekommen würde, um eine Bemerkung zu machen.

„Viele Jahre habe ich nichts von ihm gehört. Erst als der große Krieg begann, findet sich seine Spur wieder."

„Er hatte sich Voldemort angeschlossen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Soweit sind wir noch nicht. Mit dem großen Krieg meine ich den Konflikt, den die Muggel den zweiten Weltkrieg nennen. Die politische Situation in vielen europäischen Ländern war damals zum Zerreißen gespannt. In Deutschland schließlich kam es zur Explosion. Du wirst von einem Muggel namens Hitler gehört haben. Er kam in Deutschland mehr oder weniger legal an die Macht. Und damit begannen die eigentlichen Probleme, nicht nur in der Welt der Muggel. Denn wie auch in England, so pflegt auch die deutsche Regierung Kontakt zu ihrem Zaubereiministerium. Hitler reagierte anders, als alle anderen Regierungen vor und auch nach ihm. Er war begeistert. Die Magie gab ihm die Möglichkeit, seine Ziele noch schneller und effizienter zu verfolgen. Er schaffte innerhalb weniger Jahre das, was selbst Voldemort zum Glück niemals vollständig gelungen ist. Er brachte das Zaubereiministerium, also das deutsche, unter seine Kontrolle."

„Dann war die magische Gesellschaft mit der normalen Gesellschaft vereinigt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Die ganze Operation wurde streng geheim durchgeführt. Hitler wollte diesen Vorteil ganz allein nutzen. Es gab zu dieser Zeit nur einen Zauberer in Deutschland, der ihm die Stirn bot. Du wirst seinen Namen schon gehört haben – es war Grindelwald."

„Der dunkle Zauberer, den sie besiegt haben." Warf Harry dazwischen.

Dumbledore lächelte müde. „Mir persönlich wird dabei zuviel Ehre zuteil. Aber ich war beteiligt, das ist wahr. Aber er war zu dieser Zeit kein dunkler Zauberer. Er war eine Art Slytherin mit ähnlichen Ansichten nicht böse, nur mit einer an Radikalität grenzenden Konsequenz. Warum ich dir das erzähle? – Nun, mein Bruder Aberforth war Grindelwalds rechte Hand. Hitler merkte bald, dass er gegen einen Mann wie Grindelwald nicht ankam und so schloss er ein Bündnis. Es ging um das gegenseitige Erreichen von Zielen. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie sich gegenseitig betrügen, sobald sie erstmal in einer geeigneten Position gewesen wären. Randall sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt, und verließ Grindelwald. Er schaffte gewissermaßen im letzten Moment den Absprung, denn jetzt begann Hitler ganz Europa mit Krieg zu überziehen. Doch er hatte starke Gegner. Und auch Grindelwald als sein Verbündeter hatte die alliierten Zauberergemeinden Europas gegen sich stehen. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn – sowohl Hitler als auch Grindelwald wurden besiegt und die Spur meines Bruders verlief sich erneut für lange Zeit im Sand der Vergessenheit."

Wieder machte Dumbledore eine kurze Pause in der nur Schweigen herrschte. Es war, als müsse der alte Zauberer seine Gedanken zurechtrücken. Gedanken um Begebenheiten, über die er seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mit anderen Menschen gesprochen hatte. Jetzt verstand Harry, warum Dumbledore niemals über die Zeit Grindelwalds sprach. Dieses Thema war zu eng mit seiner Verwandtschaft verknüpft.

„Nicht lange darauf begann Tom Riddle mit seiner Ausbildung in Hogwarts. Und nach seinem Abschluss fing er an, seinen Aufstieg zu Lord Voldemort anzutreten. Zunächst rankten sich viele Gerüchte und bis Tom und seine Todesser das erste Mal offen auftraten, verging noch etwas Zeit. Schnell sprach sich herum, dass unter den Totessern auch einige ehemalige Anhänger Grindelwalds sein sollten. Und an mich wurde die Information herangetragen, dass auch mein Bruder bei diesen Leuten gesehen worden war. Dieses Gerücht ist niemals bestätigt worden, und so glaubte ich nicht wirklich daran, vor allem, da die Ziele Voldemorts sich nicht unbedingt mit denen des frühen Grindelwalds deckten. Doch immer wieder fand ich kleine Anzeichen für die Wahrheit dieses Gerüchts und es ließ mich niemals wirklich los. Erst, als du mir das Pergament aus dem falschen Horcrux gezeigt hast, Harry, war für mich der Beweis erbracht, dass Aberforth tatsächlich mit Voldemort zutun gehabt hat, denn die Unterschrift und auch die Handschrift waren typisch für ihn. Er hatte mit unserer Familie gebrochen, und so unterschrieb er nur noch mit seinen Vornamen. Aber das Pergament war noch mehr für mich. Es war der Beweis, dass er Voldemort ebenso verlassen hatte, wie einst Grindelwald. Besteht also noch Hoffnung für ihn? Das kann ich nicht sagen, doch wenn er schrieb, dass er vorhabe, den Horcrux zu zerstören, dann wäre er derjenige, dem ich es zutrauen würde, denn ungeachtet aller Differenzen, war er immer ein mächtiger Zauberer."

Dumbledore verstummte. Harry hatte schon öfter lange Gespräche mit ihm geführt. Und Dumbledore konnte manchmal recht ausführlich sein, aber diese Rede war selbst für ihn außergewöhnlich gewesen. Hinzu kam, dass sie ihn persönlich sehr getroffen zu haben schien. Harry starrte vor sich hin.

„Also können wir einen Punkt auf unserer Seite verbuchen?"

„Ja vielleicht. Ich hoffe es. Und noch etwas anderes hoffe ich. Ich habe lange Zeit geglaubt, dass mein Bruder tot ist und die Nachricht an Tom unterstützt diese Vermutung ja noch. Aber vielleicht irren wir uns. Und ihn ihm hättest du entweder ein furchtbaren Gegner. Oder, wie ich eher hoffe, einen starken Verbündeten."

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an. Wie kam Dumbledore jetzt darauf. Und wieso ein furchtbarer Gegner. Wenn Dumbledores Bruder tatsächlich einen der Horcruxe von Voldemort vernichtet hatte, dann konnte er doch kein Gegner sein.

„Ich sehe, dass du verwirrt bist."

„Das bin ich. Warum sollte er mein Gegner sein?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Du hast in deinem Leben schon sehr viel erlebt, aber dennoch waren die Menschen, mit denen du zusammengetroffen bist zumeist sehr einfach gestrickt. Ich sage das nicht, weil ich jemanden beleidigen will. Aber alle Menschen um dich herum sind sehr leicht in Freund oder Feind einzuteilen. Gut und böse, schwarz und weiß – mehr hast du in deinem Leben nicht kennen gelernt. Hin und wieder hast du Ansätze von Grautönen angetroffen, wie Minister Fudge, oder Percy, der Bruder deines Freundes Ronald. Aber es gibt noch mehr. Und vor allem gibt es mehr als einen Schwarzton. Die Muggel haben ein Sprichwort. Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Doch das ist nicht korrekt. Wie bei allem haben die Muggel auch hierzu einen Gegenspruch: Man kann den Teufel nicht mit dem Beelzebub austreiben. Verstehst du mich?"

Harry nickte. „Sie meinen, dass wenn ich Voldemort mit den falschen Verbündeten besiege, ich vom Regen in die Traufe komme?"

Dumbledore lachte. Ich sehe, dass auch du Muggelsprichwörter kennst. Ja, ganz genau das meine ich. Aber wie schon gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass du dies in diesem Fall zu befürchten hast. Aberforth hatte sich auch von Grindelwald losgesagt, als ihm seine Ziele zu radikal wurden. Vielleicht hat er diesen Absprung auch bei Tom noch gerade rechtzeitig geschafft."

Erneut nickte Harry. Dann schaute er wieder nachdenklich drein. „Eins ist mir noch unklar." Sagte er schließlich.

„Nur noch eins? Wenn man bedenkt, dass du noch vor einer viertel Stunde mit, ich zitiere dich wörtlich: ‚dem allen' nichts anfangen konntest, sind das großartige Fortschritte." Er zwinkerte vergnügt.

Harry schaute verwirrt, merkte aber dann, dass er wieder einmal Dumbledores obskurem Humor aufgesessen war. Er überging die Bemerkung. „Ich meine, wie kommen sie jetzt plötzlich auf den Gedanken, dass ihr Bruden noch lebt? Schließlich spricht, wie sie selbst sagen, alles einschließlich seiner eigenen Nachricht dagegen."

„Du selbst hast mich darauf gebracht, Harry. Du und dein mysteriöser Besucher."

„Inwiefern?"

„Harry – ich bin der Überzeugung, dass dein Besucher selbst, mein Bruder Aberforth war."

Harry riss die Augen auf. Doch nach einem Moment schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Sie sagten doch, dass ihr Bruder älter war, oder ist, als sie. Dieser Brian war nicht einmal sechzig."

„Auf wie halt schätzt du mich?" Dumbledores stimme klang gespielt entrüstet. Doch dann lachte er. „Du hast natürlich Recht. Aber man merkt immer noch, dass du ursprünglich unter Nichtmagiern aufgewachsen bist. Aber gerade für meinen lieben Bruder wäre solch eine Maskerade das geringste Problem. Was glaubst du, wie er es schaffen konnte sich so viele Jahre im Verborgenen zu halten, obwohl er zunächst ein Anhänger Grindelwalds war und dann auch noch in dem Verdacht stand, ein Todesser zu sein? Aberforth war, oder ist ein Metamorphmagus!"

000

**Ich möchte bemerken, dass ich selbst nur eine englische Version des Halbblutprinzen besitze. Deshalb kann es sein, dass meine Übersetzung des Horcruxpergaments nicht wortwörtlich mit der deutschen Version des Buches übereinstimmt. Ich bitte, dass zu entschuldigen.**

**An diesem Kapitel doktere ich schon seit geraumer Zeit herum. Schon immer wollte ich die Zeit Grindelwalds mal ein wenig näher beleuchten (ich hatte sogar einmal vor, eine eigene Fic darüber zu schreiben) und an dieser Stelle passte es am besten in die Geschichte hinein. Ich hoffe, es kam nicht allzu abgedreht und an den Haaren herbeigezogen daher. Schreibt mir eure Meinung – ich bin wahnsinnig gespannt, da mir durchaus bewusst ist, dass sich diese Kapitel sowohl inhaltlich, als auch stilistisch sehr vom Rest der Geschichte abhebt. Ich kann aber alle beruhigen, dass ist kein Schnitt im Stil, sondern eher ein experimenteller Exkurs!**

**Wie gesagt – schreibt mir! - Federwisch**

10


	23. Bemerkungen des Autors

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 22**

**Dumbledores Geschichte**

**(Anmerkungen des Autors)**

Zwar habe ich mir gedacht, dass zu diesem Kapitel andere als die sonst üblichen Reaktionen folgen, doch nach den ersten eingegangenen Reviews muss ich wohl einiges klarstellen. Es gibt in diesem Kapitel einige Stellen, die zumindest fragwürdig sind was die Kontinuität zu den Büchern von JKR angeht. In erster Linie zu der Person des Aberforth Dumbledore.

---

**Vorab eine Kleinigkeit. Ich wurde auf mehrere kleine Fehler hingewiesen, die sich auf Aussagen beziehen, die JKR auf ihrer Homepage oder bei Interviews gegeben hat. Diese Aussagen lasse ich nicht zu. Meine einzige Primärliteratur sind die Bücher selbst. Mehr kann man nicht verlangen, dass sich JKR sogar in einigen Bereichen schon selbst widersprochen hat. Welchen Maßstab soll man also anlegen. **

1) So wurde ich darauf hingewiesen, dass Dumbledore, wenn er Hauslehrer in Gryffindor gewesen ist, auch in dieses Haus gegangen sein muss. Diese Information steht nicht in den Büchern und ist damit für mich hinfällig.

2) Das gleiche gilt für die Information, dass Dumbledores Bruder der Wirt des Eberkopfes ist. Auch das kann nach dem Lesen der Bücher bestenfalls vermutet werden. Die Tatsachen lassen aber noch andere Interpretationen zu. Diese Möglichkeit habe ich genutzt.

3) Dumbledore behauptet, dass er sich nicht einmal sicher ist, ob sein Bruder überhaupt lesen kann? – Hey wir sprechen hier doch von dem gleichen Dumbledore, oder? Lest euch mal durch, was er im ersten Band während der Begrüßung der Neuen so vom Stapel lässt. Der Mann hat einfach eine seltsame Art des Humors. Ich persönlich sehe die Bemerkung bezüglich seines Bruders einfach als einen Scherz an (als einen guten!).

**Kommen wir zu den Fehlern, die ich tatsächlich gemacht habe:**

1) Voldemort war zur Zeit Grindelwalds bereits auf Hogwarts. Da habe ich mich verrechnet. Das ist das blöde daran, dass HP-Zeit nicht unbedingt mit Realzeit übereinstimmt. Da kommt man schon mal durcheinander. Tut mir leid, ist für den weitern Verlauf meiner Geschichte aber glücklicherweise nicht relevant.

2) Mein schlimmster Fehler aber ist eindeutig, dass Alastor Moody Harry ein Bild des alten Ordens Zeigt, auf dem Aberforth zu sehen ist. Das war mir gar nicht mehr bewusst. Ich habe mich mit diesem Problem geschlagene zwei stunden herumgeschlagen (während ich auf prosieben den zweiten Teil von ‚Das Jesusvideo' angeschaut habe – bekommt eine vernichtende Kritik) und denke jetzt eine Lösung gefunden zu haben, die nicht einmal allzu weit hergeholt wirkt. Ihr müsst euch noch etwas gedulden, aber es wird eingebaut.

---

**Ich lade diesen Text nur hoch, um zu verhindern, dass ihr euch alle die Finger wundtippt, um es mir noch einmal zu schreiben. Glaubt nicht, dass ich in irgendeiner Form verärgert sei. Ich finde es toll, wenn die Leser so aufpassen und mich auf meine Fehler hinweisen! Ich bin leider nicht perfekt und dies werden nicht meine letzten Fehler gewesen sein – es waren auch nicht meine ersten. – Also macht weiter so!**

Wie ich im Kapitel selbst schon geschrieben habe, war dies auch nur ein experimenteller Exkurs. Ich spiele seit einigen Kapiteln mit verschiedenen Stilrichtungen herum. Zumeist fällt es nicht auf, doch diesmal war es wohl zu dick aufgetragen. Aber es gibt natürlich einen Grund für diesen großen Schlenker in der Geschichte. Es gibt zwei Dinge, die sich in Fankreisen gewissermaßen bereits als Wahrheit für das siebte Band durchgesetzt haben und da wollte ich ein wenig gegen angehen. Das ist zum einen die Ansicht, dass Snape in Wirklichkeit nicht böse ist und Dumbledore sich freiwillig geopfert hat (wahrscheinlich ist es tatsächlich so, finde ich aber sehr schade. Ich mag den Charakter des Snape auch sehr (siehe meine anderen Geschichten aus der James-Zeit) aber ich glaube nun mal, dass er auch einen Ausgezeichneten Bösewichten abgeht – und mal ehrlich. Wollt ihr nicht auch Allan Rickman in Film sieben als waschechten Fiesling erleben?) – und die andere ‚Wahrheit' ist die Meinung, das R.A.B. Regulus Black ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob JKR sich dazu geäußert hat, aber das die Meinung so verbreitet ist, wollte ich unbedingt einen anderen Charakter nehmen. Aber ich wollte keinen neuen mehr einbauen – das macht man kurz vor den Showdown nicht. Und wer blieb von den Bekannten? Aberforth bot sich an, wenn man bedenkt, dass er mit dem Beinamen Brian (was ja durchaus möglich ist, Albus hat ihn ja auch) schon zwei der Initialen hat.

So – jetzt hab ich genug getextet. Ich möchte euch natürlich in keinster Weise vom Review schreiben abhalten und freue mich bereits schon auf die nächsten Wortmeldungen!

Herzlichst – euer Federwisch

3


	24. Von Wegen und Zielen

**Kathy Moony: Nein nein – ich sage nicht, dass Dumbledore schlecht an der Schule ist. Ich vergleiche seine Art mit der von Hermine, und die ist ja auch alles andere als schlecht. Ich sage nur, dass Aberforth ebenfalls sehr gut war und er sich im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder dafür nicht sonderlich anstrengen muss, da ihm alles gewissermaßen zufliegt (ärgerlicherweise gibt es ja solche Leute). Was Snape angeht, so kann ich dich leider nicht beruhigen. Aber mal ehrlich – seit sechs Büchern stellt JKR ihn als das letzte A hin. Wie würde es wirken, wenn er plötzlich in Band sieben gut würde. JKR kann das machen – ihr kauft man das ab. Aber in einer FF wirkt das meiner Meinung nach immer nach sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen.**

**Fluffy Bond: Kann das gerade gar nicht überprüfen, da ich Band eins nicht zur Hand habe, glaube dir aber. Aber trotzdem ist selbst Hermine nicht immer unfehlbar. Immerhin war der Habblutprinz auch keine Frau (was sollte dieser schreckliche feministische Ausbruch in Band 6? Spätpubertär – oder was?). Wegen der RAB-Theorie: Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, glaube ich auch, dass JKR Regulus nehmen wird. Aber glücklicherweise hat man als FF-Autor zumindest noch ein kleines bisschen Recht aus künstlerische Freiheit. Ach ja – ich benutze Informationen von JKR's Homepage aus zwei Gründen nicht. Erstens hat sie die Homepage schon gezielt genutzt, um Falschinformationen zu verbreiten und zweitens gibt es massenhaft Leute, die die Seite gar nicht kennen. Da aber so ziemlich alle FF-Leser die Bücher kennen sollte, ist es meiner Meinung nach am besten, wenn man sich strikt an diese Bücher hält (was mir ja im letzt Kapitel auch nicht 100ig geglückt ist.**

**Jolinar: Stagatefan ja – Goa'uld sprechen nein. Nur die paar Brocken, die man so aufschnappt :-)**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 23**

**Von Wegen und Zielen**

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry erneut zum größten Teil in der Bibliothek. Er las und arbeitet weiter an seiner Animagusverwandlung. Er hatte sich kurz mit Dumbledores Portrait unterhalten. Der alte Zauberer hatte ihm einige Tipps gegeben, doch bis zum frühen Abend hatten sich keine Erfolge eingestellt. Er konnte seinen Erfolg mit den Augen einer Schlange zu sehen einfach nicht wiederholen. Wahrscheinlich ging er es auch völlig falsch an. Er hatte sich beim letzten Mal überhaupt nicht auf die Augen konzentriert. Und dann war es einfach geschehen. Jetzt versuchte er diesen Effekt künstlich zu erzeugen und scheiterte dabei. Vielleicht sollte er sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren und zusehen, was dann geschah. Doch für heute hatte er genug getan. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich an, als ob eine Quidditchmannschaft nicht so recht wusste, als ob sie es besser als Quaffel oder doch als Klatscher benutzen sollte. Das Ergebnis sah entsprechend aus. Harry musste sich unbedingt einige Minuten Ruhe gönnen, bevor er sich heute noch einmal ins Getümmel stürzte.

Jetzt stand er in der winzigen Küche seiner Wohnung und nahm gerade eine Pfanne mit Rührei vom Herd. Sein jahrelanges Sklavendasein bei den Dursleys hatte zumindest eine positive Auswirkung. Er kannte sich in einer Küche aus und würde so schnell nicht verhungern. Rundherum der Traum einer jeden Schwiegermutter. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte Mrs Weasley an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden. Er war bestimmt keine gute Idee, jetzt an Ginny zu denken. Das würde heute noch früh genug geschehen.

Harry stellte die Pfanne auf ein Holzbrett, das auf dem Küchentisch lag. Dann holte er Brot und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um die Butter herauszuholen. Daran hätte er früher denken sollen. Die Butter war mit Sicherheit steinhart und würde sich nicht streichen lassen. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Nichts, was ein Zauberstabwink nicht beheben konnte. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und begann das Rührei mit Speckwürfelchen auf den Teller zu schaufeln. Er hatte ein Messer vergessen. Ein Accio später war auch dieses Problem beseitigt. So langsam wusste er gar nicht mehr, wie er den Alltag ohne Zauberei überlebt hatte. Neben dem Teller lag ein Gegenstand, mit dem er schon den ganzen Tag herumgespielt hatte – eine goldene Münze – eine Galleone.

Auf den ersten Blick sah sie aus wie jede andere Galleone und niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit eine Art Kommunikationsmittel war. Am Rand der Münze war eine komplizierte Buchstaben- und Zahlenkombination, die für gewöhnlich die Prägezeit und den Prägeort bestimmte. Und den Kobold nannte, der für die Prägung verantwortlich war. In dieser Beziehung konnten es die Kobolde von Gringotts mit jedem Muggelgeldsystem aufnehmen. Diese Galleone aber, die Harry jetzt in die Hand nahm, war gefälscht. Hermine hatte sie vor fast zwei Jahren hergestellt und an die Mitglieder der DA verteilt. Harry konnte sich noch gut an Rons Gesicht erinnern, als Hermine mit dem Haufen Goldmünzen angekommen war. Die DA war eine geheime Organisation zur Erlernung von Offensiv- und Defensivzauber gewesen, zu der Zeit, als Professor Umbridge in Hogwarts ihr Unwesen getrieben hatte, und so war es nicht ratsam gewesen, ständig zu allen Mitgliedern zu rennen, um ihnen den Zeitpunkt für das nächste Treffen mitzuteilen. Irgendwann wäre das bestimmt aufgefallen. Mithilfe der Münzen konnte Harry gleichzeitig allen Mitgliedern der Gruppe diesen Zeitpunkt mitteilen. Nach seinem fünften Jahr war die DA nicht mehr nötig gewesen und Harry hatte seine Münze völlig vergessen. Erst Ron hatte ihn im Eberkopf wieder daran erinnert und heute hatte er sie nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder benutzt.

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte er mit sich gerungen, was zu tun sei, und mittags endlich hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, seine Freunde über einige Dinge zu informieren. Er hatte mit seinem Zauberstab die Münze berührt und laut und deutlich _heute_ _Abend - zehn Uhr gesagt_. Die Zahlen am Rand der Münzen hatten sich verändert und Harry wusste, dass sie das auf den Münzen von Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna ebenfalls getan hatten. Er war sich sicher, dass er seine Freunde heute Nacht in der heulenden Hütte antreffen würde.

Harry begann zu essen. Die Uhr an der Wand sagte ihm, dass er noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, bis er aufbrechen musste. Mit vollem Magen würde es ihm zwar nicht leichter fallen, aber zumindest würde ihn das eigene Magenknurren nicht ständig unterbrechen.

000

Etwa zu der Zeit, als Harry kurz vor dem Dorf Hogsmeade aus dem Nichts erschien, öffnete Ron das Portraitloch des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums und spähte in den spärlich von Fackeln beleuchteten Gang. Nichts war zu sehen und so schlich er leise aus dem Gang heraus. Hermine, und Ginny folgten ihm. Neville lag im Krankenflügel. Er hatte sich heute Morgen während des Kräuterkundeunterrichts an einer Würgklammerrose verletzt. Neville war normalerweise sehr gut in Kräuterkunde, aber diese Rosen waren äußerst aggressiv und wenn man nur einen Augenblick abgelenkt war, schossen sie in die Höhe und legten sich unvorsichtigen Menschen um den Hals, was bei den dornigen Stielen sehr unangenehm und sogar gefährlich sein konnte. Professor Sprout hatte ihn sofort befreit und in den Krankenflügel gebracht und obwohl Madame Pomfrey die Wunden fast augenblicklich hatte heilen können, bestand sie darauf, dass Neville über Nacht zur Beobachtung blieb.

Und so konnte Neville nicht mit zu dem nächtlichen Treffen mit Harry kommen, was ihn persönlich viel mehr wurmte, als die eigentliche Verletzung. Also schlich Ron, gefolgt von Schwester und Freundin, allein durch die Gänge. Luna würden sie in der Eingangshalle treffen. Zusammen würden sie dann das Schloss verlassen und zur peitschenden Weide gehen, zwischen deren knorrigen Wurzeln der Eingang zum Geheimgang lag, der sie direkt in die heulenden Hütte führen würde.

Ron hatte zuerst die veränderten Zahlen auf der Münze bemerkt. Er schaute jeden Tag mehrmals darauf. Vielleicht entwickelte er sich ja zu einem Optimisten, aber er hatte ja nicht falsch damit gelegen. Er hatte die anderen informiert. Zwar widersprach das dem Grundgedanken der Münzen, aber jetzt mussten sie sich ja nicht mehr vor Umbridge verstecken und so reichte es, wenn einer die Zahlen las. Sie waren sich sofort einig gewesen, dass sie Harrys Ruf folgen würden. Sie hatten beschlossen, auch von Hogwarts aus etwas gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser zu unternehmen und das wollten sie Harry unmissverständlich klarmachen. Dazu kam, dass es Harry war, der sie rief und nicht umgekehrt. Vielleicht kam jetzt einiges ins Rollen, und wenn Harry sie deswegen rief, hieß das vielleicht, dass er ihre Mithilfe nicht bloß akzeptieren würde, sondern sie sogar erwünschte.

Die drei hatten ein sehr ungutes Gefühl wie sie so durch die menschenleere Schule wanderten, denn obgleich Snape nicht mehr da war, gab es da immer noch Filch den Hausmeister und Mrs Norris, auf die man treffen konnte, wenn man nachts unerlaubt auf den Gängen herumschlich. Zwar war Filch ein Squib und damit genauso Magielos wie ein Muggel, aber er hatte die unheimliche Fähigkeit, immer dort aufzutauchen, wo man ihn gerade am wenigsten brauchen konnte. Zwar war es ganz praktisch, wenn man die Schulsprecherin dabei hatte, aber Ron wollte sich trotzdem besser nicht vorstellen, was passierte, wenn sie Professor McGonagall in die Hände fielen. Punktabzüge für Gryffindor waren da noch das Beste, was ihnen dafür blühte. Früher wäre das alles gar kein Problem gewesen. Mit Harrys Tarnumhang und der Karte des Rumtreibers waren sie immer unbemerkt durch das Schloss gekommen. Aber diese Utensilien hatte Harry ja mitnehmen müssen. Ron nahm sich vor, Harry nach der Karte zu fragen. Jetzt, da er außerhalb von Hogwarts lebte, konnte er sie ja gar nicht gebrauchen. Und nachdem seine Brüder Fred und George die Karte persönlich von Filch geklaut hatten, hatte er doch gewissermaßen ein gewisses Erbrecht.

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten, trat Luna hinter einer Säule hervor. Sich vorsichtig umschauend öffnete Ron die kleine Tür neben dem riesigen Eichenportal und alle vier schlüpften in die bewölkte Nacht hinaus.

000

Gleichzeitig befand sich Harry auf dem Weg von Hogsmeade zur heulenden Hütte. Das große Haus, von dem es hieß, dass es das am meisten vom Spuk heimgesuchte Haus in ganz England sei, lag etwas außerhalb, was es zum perfekten Treffpunkt machte. Fernab und außerdem noch verpönt – was wollte man mehr. Harry hatte den Tarnumhang umgelegt, was aber eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Der September war lange vorbei und es wurde bereits wieder sehr viel eher dunkel. Aber so war es nun mal mit Schutzmaßnahmen. Wenn man sie hatte, verzichtete man ungern darauf. Aber es gab auch Schutzmaßnahmen, die einfach nur lästig waren. Irgendwie war es seinen Freunden gelungen eine Appariersperre auf die heulende Hütte zu legen (Harry hatte Hermine in Verdacht). Für die anderen machte es keinen Unterschied, schließlich konnte man in Hogwarts sowieso nicht apparieren und so mussten sie den unterirdischen Gang nehmen. Aber Harry hätte so schön von London aus in die Hütte apparieren können. Er musste mit Tonks reden. Vielleicht war es irgendwie möglich, den Kamin am Grimaultplatz mit dem der heulenden Hütte zu verbinden, ohne das normale Flohnetzwerk zu nutzen.

Jetzt ging es ja noch, aber Harry grauste schon jetzt vor dem Winter. Hier im Norden konnte schon mal hüfthoch der Schnee liegen und Zauberer oder nicht – ungemütlich blieb ungemütlich; da wünschte man sich direkt die Pelzkappen der Durmstrangschüler.

Der Mond kam hinter einer Wolke zum Vorschein. Er war zunehmend und es würde noch einige Tage dauern, bis er voll werden würde, aber er verbreitete bereits genug Helligkeit, um Harry sein Ziel etwa hundert Meter vor ihm erkennen zu lassen. Die heulende Hütte trug ihren Namen wirklich zu unrecht. Seit den Tagen, als Remus Lupin zu seinen Schulzeiten hier in Werwolfgestalt die Vollmondnächte verbracht hatte, gab es in dem Gebäude nichts mehr das heulte. Und auch der Begriff Hütte war ziemlich unpassend. Früher einmal musste eine reiche Familie hier gelebt haben. Doch diese Zeiten waren lange vergangen. Jetzt sah das Haus so dunkel und unheimlich aus, dass sich ihm kein normaler Mensch um diese Uhrzeit freiwillig genähert hätte. Selbst wenn sich nicht diese Gerüchte darum rankten. Gerüchte, die gerade in letzter Zeit wieder zunahmen; ein Umstand, an dem Harrys Freunde nicht ganz unschuldig waren.

Selbst Harry, der ja genau wusste, dass an den Spukgeschichte rein gar nichts dran war, hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als er sich dem haus jetzt näherte. Ein Dementor als Wachhund hätte hier hervorragend gepasst und Harry wäre nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, wenn jetzt einer hinter der Ecke des Hauses hergeschwebt wäre. Als Harry am Haus anlangte, nahm er sich ein weiters Mal vor, mit Tonks über den Kamin zu sprechen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, tippte leicht auf den Türknauf uns sprach seinen Namen. Jetzt ließ sich die Tür einfach öffnen. Vorher währe nicht einmal ein wütender Zentaur durch die nicht gerade vertrauenerweckende Tür gekommen. Der Zauber, den Harrys Freunde darauf gelegt hatten hielt alles, was nicht die Kraftreserven eines erwachsenen Drachen hatte stand.

Harry betrat den dunklen Flur. Hier sah die Einrichtung aus, wie in den letzten Jahrzehnten auch. Hier und da konnte man Biss- und Kratzspuren erkennen, die Remus und seine Freunden hinterlassen hatten, wenn sie in Tiergestalt durch das haus getobt waren. Das musste eine glückliche Zeit für sie gewesen sein. Seltsam, dass aus etwas so furchtbarem, wie eine Werwolfverwandlung etwas so schönes werden konnte. Wieder einmal konnte Harry nicht begreifen, wie Peter Pettigrew zum Verräter hatte werden können. Er hatte es selbst, hier in diesem haus erzählt. Der dunkle Lord hatte Waffen und Möglichkeiten, die fern jeder Vorstellungskraft lagen. Harry hatte den Crutiatusfluch am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen und hoffte, dass dies eine Erfahrung war, die sich niemals wiederholen würde. Wenn man diesen Fluch nur oft genug anwandte, so musste schließlich jeder brechen. Oder, wie das Beispiel von Nevilles Eltern zeigte – verrückt werden.

Als Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, flammte im Flur eine Fackel auf. Harry nahm sie aus der Handhalterung und folgte den Flur, hin zu der Tür, hinter der der geräumige Wohnraum des alten Hauses lag. Auch diese Tür sah alt und morsch aus und doch drang weder ein Lichtschein durch die breite Ritze am Boden, noch konnte Harry irgendeinen Laut aus dem Inneren des Zimmers vernehmen. Zunächst glaubte er, der erste sein zu müssen und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob die anderen seine Nachricht überhaupt erhalten hatten, oder, was viel schlimmer wäre, dass sie vielleicht beschlossen hatte, seiner Einladung gar nicht zu folgen. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass auch diese Tür noch einmal extra gesichert war und ob die anderen nun da waren oder nicht, er würde nichts davon bemerken, solange er sich außerhalb des Raumes befand.

Harry steckte seine Fackel in eine Wandhalterung neben der Tür, drückte die Klinke herunter und trat beherzt ein.

000

**So – das war's mal wieder heute. Ein Kapitel, in dem sehr viel mehr steckt, als man zuerst glauben mag. Aber das kennt man ja. Ich hoffe, dass mir mein kleiner Ausflug in fremde Stilgefielde im letzten Kapitel von allen verziehen ist und ihr seht ja, dass es jetzt erstmal relativ normal weitergeht – oder?**

**Doch genug der Andeutungen. Ich will ja niemanden völlig frustrieren (Muss ja einen Rest für die nächsten Kapitel lassen). Wie immer weise ich auf die Möglichkeit des Reviewschreibens hin. Ihr habt im letzten Kapitel gesehen, dass ich Kritik und Anregungen eurerseits sehr ernst nehme und versuche, darauf einzugehen.**

**Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel - Federwisch**

8


	25. Lagebesprechung

**Culan: Danke für die Hinweise. Den ersten muss ich einfach zur Kenntnis nehmen. Der zweite ist weitaus komplizierter. Ich habe mir die Stelle im Buch angeschaut und es wird tatsächlich gesagt, dass Tunnel und Haus für Lupin gebaut wurden. Das Problem liegt hier wieder im Detail – bzw. in der Übersetzung. Ich habe Band drei nicht im englischen vorliegen, aber wahrscheinlich hat der Übersetzer einfach das englische build mit bauen übersetzt. Das hat er sich ein wenig leicht gemacht, denn das ganze könnte auch herrichten bedeuten, was in diesem Falle viel logischer wäre. Damit würde es zu meiner Version passen. Was RAB angeht – ich habe ja schon einmal gesagt, dass ich selber auch glaube, dass JKR Regulus nehmen wird. Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich es eben nicht tue. Ich finde es zu unkreativ. Es macht mir mehr Spaß, eine eigene Lösung zu finden.**

**Slytherin Lord: Du bist ein sehr aufmerksamer Leser – kommst aber auf falsche Schlüsse. – JKR hat zum Beispiel sehr eindeutig auf die Frage nach einem vorzeitigen Tod Dumbledores reagiert( vor Band 5 als klar wurde, dass eine wichtige Person sterben würde). Und angeblich steht das Gerüst der gesamten Geschichte ja schon lange fest. Sie kann sich also nicht damit herausreden, dass sie vor Band fünf noch nicht wusste, dass sie Dumbledore sterben lassen würde. (Wohlgemerkt bezog sich die Frage nicht darauf, ob Dumbledore im fünften Band sterben würde, sondern nur allgemein frühzeitig)**

**Meta Capricorn: Das ist kein Logikfehler, nur etwas verwirrend. Kennst du nicht das Gefühl, über eine Sache genau Bescheid zu wissen, und sie dennoch nicht recht begreifen zu können? So geht es Harry gerade.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 24**

**Lagebesprechung**

Neville untersuchte seine Augenlieder auf Schwachstellen. Er tat es ziemlich gründlich, denn es war so ziemlich das einzige, das er tun konnte. Sein Zustand fühlte sich ein wenig an, wie eine Ganzkörperklammer. Die Dornen der Würgklammerrose setzten ein sehr seltenes Gift frei, von dem die meisten Zauberer und Hexen, einschließlich Madame Pomfrey wie es schien, nichts wussten. Es war an und für sich harmlos und meistens spürte man rein gar nichts. Nur in Kombination mit bestimmten anderen Pflanzen, die zumeist Anwendung in Schlaftränken fanden, stellten sich interessante Nebenwirkungen ein. Der Schlaftrank funktionierte nicht mehr ganz wie vorgesehen, denn ausschließlich der Körper schlief ein, die Sinne blieben hellwach. So in etwas musste Pfeilgift wirken, nur dass es glücklicherweise nicht tödlich endete.

Neville hatte in einem eher unbekannten Buch über magische Pflanzen über diese Wirkung des Würgklammerrosengiftes gelesen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er nicht protestiert, als Madame Pomfrey darauf bestanden hatte, dass er einen Schlaftrank nahm. Und so kam es, dass Neville unter der weißen Bettdecke lag und nicht einmal den kleinsten Finger rühren konnte. Es war eine Qual – kurz nachdem die Wirkung eingetreten war, war eine fliege auf die die gekommen, sein Gesicht näher zu untersuchen. Neville hätte alles dafür getan, dass lästige Insekt verscheuchen zu können aber er hatte keine Chance.

Er war allein im Krankenzimmer und um ihn herum war es so still, dass man einen fallenden Wichtelflügel hätte hören können. Neville hatte keine Möglichkeit, die Zeit zu messen und so stellte er sich gerade endgültig auf eine sehr lange, und vor allem langweilige Nacht ein, als er schritte auf dem Gang direkt vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel hören konnte. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Durch seine Augenlieder konnte Neville ein leicht rötliches Schimmern erkennen. Jemand kam mit einer Kerze oder einem erleuchteten Zauberstab in den Raum. Nein – es mussten zwei Personen sein, wie man aus den Geräuschen der Füße auf dem Steinboden erkennen konnte.

Eine zeitlang geschah nichts und Neville begann bereits sich Sorgen zu machen, dann hörte er die Stimme von Professor McGonagall, wie sie leise flüsterte. „Und sie sind sicher, dass er hier ist, Poppy?"

Neville runzelte die Stirn – geistig, der Körper spielte noch immer nicht mit.

„Er liegt dort hinten im letzten Bett. Ich habe im einen Schlaftrank verpasst. Er wird auf jeden Fall bis morgen Früh durchschlafen."

000

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Luna saßen im Halbkreis um den Kamin und tranken jeweils aus einer Flasche Butterbier. Ron hatte vorsorglich einen kleinen Vorrat hier in der heulenden Hütte angelegt. Man wusste ja nie, wie lange so ein Treffen dauerte. Luna schaute verträumt in die tanzenden Flammen, die anderen warteten ungeduldig, was Harry ihnen zu sagen hatte, doch keiner von ihnen fragte. Harry fand dieses Spielchen äußerst amüsant und normalerweise spielte er gern mit, doch heute brannten ihn die Informationen zu sehr unter den Nägeln.

„Da wissen wir doch zumindest schon einmal, dass die Münzen noch funktionieren." Begann er, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Hermine nickte. „Natürlich tun sie das." Ein Hauch von gekränkter Eitelkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Wolltest du nur das überprüfen? Das hättest du leichter haben können."

Harry grinste. „Nein, ich wollte euch einiges sagen. Es könnte passieren, dass ihr das eine oder andere auf anderem Wege aufschnappt und ich wollte, dass ihr es von mir zuerst hört. Ich habe zu einigen Leuten Kontakt aufgenommen."

„Kontakt?" fragte Ron. „Was heißt Kontakt? Und mit wem?"

Harry sah seinem besten Freund in die Augen. „Zum Beispiel sollte ich dir wohl warme Grüße von deiner Exratte ausrichten."

Ginny keuchte auf. „Ich hoffe, du hast neben den warmen Grüßen ein Paar ebenso warmer Ohrenschützer aus grauem Fell für Ron!"

Harry grinste. „War eine Versuchung. Ich habe aber beschlossen, dass mir Wurmschwanz auch auf anderem Weg noch nützlich sein kann."

Ron setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „Aber wie kannst du ihm vertrauen? Nach allem was er dir angetan hat. Denk daran, was er deinen Eltern angetan hat. Von mir und meiner Familie will ich gar nicht sprechen. Das tritt angesichts seiner anderen taten sowieso eher in den Hintergrund"

„Und Sirius!" fügte Hermine Rons Ausbruch hinzu. Sie schaute Harry vorsichtig an, wie es alle stets taten, wenn die Sprache auf Harrys Paten kam. „Denk daran, was er Sirius angetan hat. Er saß zwölf Jahre lang in Azkaban fest."

„Wer spricht denn hier von vertrauen. „Rechtfertigte sich Harry. Er reagierte absichtlich nicht auf das, was Hermine gesagt hatte, schließlich versuchte er, seit er Pettigrew getroffen hatte, nicht über Sirius nachzudenken. Wenn Sirius ein Grab hätte, so würde er bestimmt darin rotieren, wenn er wusste, dass sich sein Patenkind mit diesem Menschen abgab. Und Sirius zu enttäuschen war das letzte, was Harry wollte. „Wurmschwanz ist die letzte Person, der ich vertrauen würde. Vielleicht mal von Voldemort selbst mal abgesehen. Pettigrew hat seine Leben lang andere ausgenutzt, sich hinter ihnen versteckt und am Ende verraten. Es wird Zeit, dass ihm so einiges mit gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt wird. Ich werde ihn nicht betrügen, aber ich werde ihn benutzen. Und das Schöne daran ist: er weiß sogar, dass ich das tue und er wird nichts dagegen unternehmen."

„Wie willst du das anstellen?" hauchte Luna dazwischen. „Willst du ihn unter den Imperiusfluch stellen?"

Hermine und Ginny schauten sie entsetzt an, während auf Rons Gesicht deutlich zu lesen war, dass er dies für gar keine so schlechte Idee hielt. Vermutlich malte er sich gerade aus, von welcher Klippe er Pettigrew springen lassen würde, wenn er es schaffen würde, ihn unter Imperius zu nehmen. Wurmschwanz war für Jahre in seiner Animagusform bei Rons und Ginnys Familie als Haustier gewesen und Ron schüttelte es noch heute, wenn er daran nur dachte.

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber es gibt andere Methoden. Könnt ihr euch erinnern, was in unserem dritten Jahr hier in der Hütte passiert ist?"

Ron schnaubte. „Als ob wir das jemals vergessen könnten. Mein Bein tut heute noch weh, wenn ich darüber nachdenke."

„Jedenfalls wollten Sirius und Lupin Wurmschwanz umbringen und ich bin dazwischen gegangen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie zu Mördern werden. Das war die Ratte nicht wert. Deshalb steht Wurmschwanz in meiner Schuld. Ich habe es nicht darauf angelegt, aber er scheint es so zu sehen und wenn mir das einen Vorteil verschafft, dann habe ich auch nichts dagegen. Professor Dumbledore hat mir damals gesagt, dass es sich irgendwann vielleicht einmal auszahlen wird, jemanden in Voldemorts Organisation zu haben, der mir etwas schuldet und dieser Zeitpunkt ist jetzt gekommen."

„Du willst also." Hob Ginny an. „Dass Wurmschwanz Voldemort an dich verrät?"

„Das wird er nicht tun. Er hat zu große Angst vor seinem Herrn. Aber trotzdem wird er mir helfen, auf Voldemort zu treffen. Und zwar zu meinen Bedingungen. Alle meine bisherigen Zusammenstöße mit Voldemort sind nur geschehen, weil er es so wollte. Er hat mit mir gespielt, wie mit einer Handpuppe. Das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich werde ihn treffen, ohne dass er davon weiß. Und ich habe noch einen anderen Trumpf."

Die anderen schauten ihn an und warteten. Harry nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Butterbierflasche und genoss ein wenig die Situation. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen gar nicht bemerkt, wie einsam er ohne seine Freunde doch war. In den Sommerferien hatte er sie stets furchtbar vermisst, aber das war nicht schwer, wenn man bei den Dursleys lebte. In letzter Zeit hatte er soviel zutun gehabt, dass es ihm zunächst gar nicht aufgefallen war, aber er war lange nicht mehr der Einzelgänger, der er noch vor einigen Jahren gewesen war.

„Ich habe euch doch das Pergament gezeigt, dass in dem falschen Horcrux versteckt gewesen war." Fuhr Harry fort. „Wir haben gemeinsam gerätselt, wer sich hinter dem Kürzel verbergen könnte."

„Und?" fragte Ron. „Hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Lass ihn doch ausreden, Ron. Dann wird er es uns schon sagen."

„Danke Hermine. Und zu deiner Frage Ron: in der Tat, das habe ich. Und ihr werdet niemals erraten, wer es ist und wer mich darauf gebracht hat."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen während Luna das erste Mal an diesem Abend aus ihrer üblichen Lethargie erwachte und ihn gespannt ansah. Ginny war praktischer veranlagt. „Wir sind nicht hier, um zu raten. Spucks schon aus!"

„Also schön. Professor Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt. Will sagen sein Portrait. Ich denke, Ron hat euch von dem Portrait erzählt?" Allgemeines Nicken war die Folge. „Jedenfalls hat er mir gesagt, dass er eine Person kennt, auf die die Initialen passen. Und der auch mit Voldemort zutun gehabt hat."

„Jetzt spann uns nicht auf die Folter, Harry." Ginny wippte mit dem Fuß.

„Sein Bruder." Sagte Harry kurz und erntete verständnislose Blicke. „Na, Dumbledores Bruder. Uns wurde immer nur gesagt, dass er Aberforth heißt. Aber sein vollständiger Name ist Randall Aberforth Brian Dumbledore. Dumbledore, also unser, hat gesagt, dass er sich mit der Familie zerstritten hatte und nur noch seine Vornamen benutzt hat."

Harry stoppte und ließ seine Worte wirken. Den meisten stand Unglauben in den Augen. Nur Hermine starrte vor sich hin, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Irgendetwas schien sie an dem gerade gehörten zu stören und sie versuchte krampfhaft in ihrem weitläufigen Gedächtnis die richtige Information abzurufen.

Doch es war Luna, die zuerst sprach. „Du hast gesagt, dass du mit einigen Leuten Kontakt aufgenommen hast, also Vermute ich, dass du mit Dumbledores Bruder gesprochen hast. Ich denke nicht, dass du ihm vertrauen solltest. Mein Vater sagt immer, dass Leute, die sich selbst verbergen, meist auch etwas zu verbergen haben. So wie die königliche Familie. Die zeigen sich nämlich nur deshalb so selten, weil sie alle unter Heulhustlern leiden."

Für einen Moment war Harry versucht zu fragen, doch dann öffnete er nur den Mund, um ihn sofort darauf wieder zu schließen. Es war besser, Luna nicht auf diese Dinge anzusprechen, die es eh nur in ihrer Welt und der ihres Vaters gab. Doch mit dem ersten Teil hatte sie etwas gar nicht Dummes gesagt. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er Voldemort einen seiner Horcruxe abgejagt. Und was noch besser war, Voldemort wusste nichts davon, denn die Nachricht war ja ihm, Harry in die Hände gefallen. Vielleicht war das ein Bonus. Darüber, dass sein Ring und das Tagebuch zerstört waren, wusste Voldemort bestimmt Bescheid. Solange er glaubte, dass noch mindestens ein Horcrux intakt war, würde er sich sicher fühlen.

Ginny riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Stimmt das? Hattest du Kontakt zu Dumbledores Bruder?"

Harry sah für kurze Zeit nachdenklich in die runde. Dann wiegte er abschätzend den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe mit einem Mann gesprochen, der sich selbst nur Brian nannte. Dumbledore meinte, es hätte sein Bruder sein können, obgleich er nicht danach aussah, aber Dumbledore meinte auch, sei Bruder sei ein Metamorphmagus. Und er glaubte ursprünglich, sein Bruder sei tot. Erst das Pergament hat ihn glauben lassen, dass er eventuell noch am Leben sei, obwohl ja eigentlich darauf stand, dass er selbst vermutet inzwischen tot zu sein. Und dieser Brian wusste so einiges. Wenn er ein Todesser gewesen wäre, hätte er sich bestimmt nicht einfach nur ruhig mit mir unterhalten, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er meinen Aufenthaltsort direkt an Voldemort verraten hatte." Harry dachte daran, dass ihm die Augen dieses Brian so bekannt vorgekommen waren. Hatten sie ihn vielleicht an Dumbledore erinnert? Konnte es sein, dass er wirklich der Bruder des verstorbenen Schulleiters war?

Plötzlich ging ein Zucken durch Hermines Gesicht. Es schien, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken nun fertig sortiert. „Ich wusste es. Da passt etwas nicht." Sagte sie und wandte sich an Harry. „Du sagtest also, Dumbledore glaubt, dass R.A.B. sein Bruder sei und wenn wir den Inhalt des Pergamentfetzens für wahr erachten, heißt das, dass er Todesser war, sich dann aber von Voldemort abgewandt hat, richtig?"

Harry nickte. Sie wusste nicht so recht, worauf sie hinauswollte. Hermine fuhr fort. „Und Dumbledore glaubte weiter, dass sein Bruder tot sei. Zumindest glaubte er das, bis er das Pergament zu Gesicht bekam." Wieder nickte Harry. „Ich habe gewusst, dass etwas nicht passt und jetzt ist es mir eingefallen. Kannst du dich an vorletztes Jahr erinnern, als wir alle zusammen im Grimauldplatz waren. Und der ganze Orden da war? Damals hat dir Moody ein Photo gezeigt. Du hast uns davon erzählt. Ein Photo vom alten, dem ursprünglichen Phönixorden. Du hast uns erzählt, wer alles darauf zu sehen war. Moody selbst, Dumbledore, deine Eltern, die Eltern von Neville und alle möglichen. Unter anderem auch der Bruder von Dumbledore. Das passt nicht zusammen. Wie konnte er im Phönixorden sein, wenn er angeblich zu Voldemort gehörte? War er ein Spion? Aber wie ich dich verstanden habe, hat Dumbledore nichts darüber erwähnt. Und er schien ja auch nichts darüber zu wissen, ob er die Seiten gewechselt hat. Er war ja über das Pergament wohl genauso überrascht wie du."

Alle schauten gespannt zu Harry, als ob sie erwarteten, dass er das Rätsel auflösen konnte. Harry allerdings musste die Information erst einmal verarbeiten. Er erinnerte sich an das Photo und wie Mad Eye Moody es ihm gezeigt hatte, aber er hatte es irgendwie völlig verdrängt und als Dumbledore ihm die ganze Geschichte über seinen Bruder erzählt hatte, war das eine solche Menge an neuen Informationen, dass ihm diese Idee gar nicht gekommen war. Als er schließlich fast eine Minute darüber nachgedacht hatte wollte er etwas sagen, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu.

Alle hatten sie Hermine so aufmerksam zugehört und danach Harry beim denken beobachtet, dass niemand von ihnen bemerkt hatte, wie sich die Tür lautlos geöffnet hatte. Bei Klang der Stimme, die jetzt durch den Raum tönte, flogen ihre Köpfe herum. „Du bist eine sehr aufmerksame junge Hexe. Aber vielleicht solltest du nicht Harry fragen, sondern jemanden, der dir die frage beantworten kann!"

000

**So – ihr seht, dass Hermine aufmerksamer ist als ich. Sie hat also die Schwachstelle aus meinem vorletzten Kapitel bemerk und natürlich zur Sprache gebracht. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet meine Erklärungen als glaubhaft erachten und ich hoffe, ich habe euch ein wenig neugierig gemacht,; in mehr als einer Hinsicht.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel - Federwisch**

9


	26. Endlich etwas Klarheit

**Culain: Mitunter ist es schwierig, seine eigenen Ideen zu schreiben, selbst wenn man sich sicher ist, dass die wirkliche Geschichte einen anderen Verlauf nehmen wird (oder dies sehr wahrscheinlich ist). Aber wäre es nicht langweilig, Fanfictions zu lesen, wenn alle im Voraus wüssten, was geschieht? Ich gebe mir größte Mühe, im Rahmen des Realistischen zu bleiben, doch manchmal gelingt das natürlich nicht. Ich hoffe, ich genüge den Ansprüchen der Leser.**

**Ps: Selbstverständlich werde ich mich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, irgendwelche hirnrissigen Vampirstorylines einzubauen. Man kann es auch übertreiben. :-)**

**Frodo Beutlin: Aber aber – wer wird die Zerstörung des Ringes denn vor der Ankunft am Schicksalsberg feiern? Will sagen: Ich werde doch nichts vorher verraten.**

**ChrissiTine: Danke für das viele Lob. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass es so weiter geht. Eine kleine Anmerkung noch. Immer, wenn mir neue Leute schreiben, schaue ich mir ihr Profil an. Man muss ja wissen, mit wem man es zu tun hat. Du schreibst, dass du ursprünglich aus der südlichsten Stadt Deutschlands kommst, aber wenn man durch die von dir angegeben Stadt in südlicher Richtung fährt, kommt man doch nach Oberstdorf, was ja auch noch Deutschland ist – dann kommt allerdings die Österreichische Grenze.**

**Slytherin Lord: Ohne Hermine? – Da könnte ich die Geschichte gar nicht schreiben. Was glaubst du, wer mir die ganzen Details aus der Zaubererwelt zuflüstert:-)**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 25**

**Endlich etwas Klarheit**

Draco Malfoy lehnte sich mit der Hand an den Stamm einer mächtigen Eiche und atmete tief durch. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Und er wusste, dass ihm das Schlimmste noch bevorstand. Wenn der dunkle Lord erfahren würde, was eben vorgefallen war, und Draco war sich sicher, dass er das tun würde, dann würde er mit einem einfachen Cruciatusfluch nicht aus der Sache herauskommen. Der blonde Junge, inzwischen eher ein junger Mann, schaute auf. Die Eiche, an die er noch immer gelehnt war, stand am Rand eines kleinen Dorfes im Süden Schottlands. Ein Dorf, das ausschließlich von Muggeln bewohnt wurde. Von dem kleinen Haus, das ihm am nächsten war, ging jetzt ein weißlich grüner Strahl gen Himmel und einen Moment später konnte Draco das dunkle Mal, Voldemorts Zeichen der Totenschädel aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, erkennen.

Draco atmete tief und versuchte seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Eigentlich war er hart im Nehmen und er versuchte sich immer wieder einzureden, dass es ja nur Muggel gewesen waren. Nicht einmal Schlammblüter, ganz ordinäre nichtmagische Muggel. Die vergangenen Wochen war er oft dabei gewesen, wenn Totesser die Tante von Potter mit dem Cruciatus gequält hatte und hatte es auch selbst getan. Es war etwas anderes gewesen. Draco hatte in der Muggelfrau stets Potter gesehen und schon war es ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, all die schrecklichen Dinge zu tun. Aber mit diesen Muggeln hatte er nichts zu schaffen gehabt. Sie waren ihm fremd und völlig egal und aus irgendeinem verdrehten Grund machte es die Sache schlimmer für ihn.

Als Draco zum Himmel empor schaute, beobachtete er, wie sich die Schlange des dunklen Mals vor dem fast vollen Mond wand. Morgen würde es in dem Versteck der Todesser wieder wild zugehen. Voldemort hatte inzwischen eine größere Menge an Werwölfen um sich gescharrt, und wenn Vollmond war, brachen häufig Kämpfe zwischen diesen Kreaturen aus. Ein Werwolf war eher ein Einzelgänger und im Gegensatz zu richtigen Wölfen kein Rudeltier. Wenn viele Werwölfe auf kleinem Raum zusammengepfercht waren, konnte es ganz leicht zu Toten kommen. Aber dass war Voldemort natürlich egal. Ein einzelner Untergebener war stets entbehrlich. Das ließ Draco erneut über seine Situation nachdenken. Er musste dem dunklen Lord beweisen, dass er nützlich war. Heute hatte er einen neuen großen Fehler begangen, er hatte Schwäche gezeigt. Die eigentliche Gefahr würde jetzt nicht vom dunklen Lord selbst ausgehen, sondern von seinen Totessern. In gewisser weise, waren sie schlimmer, als der dunkle Lord selbst. Für die Möglichkeit innerhalb der Organisation aufzusteigen, oder auch nur, um zu verhindern, selbst bestraft zu werden, würde der normale Todesser alles tun. Und Draco hatte sich jetzt gewissermaßen selbst zu einem Ziel gemacht. Er würde es bald am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Aber er war vorbereitet. Er würde nicht die geringsten Skrupel haben, sich seiner Haut zu wehren. Vielleicht hatte er noch gewisse Bedenken, wenn es um unbeteiligte Muggel ging, aber nicht, wenn es um sein eigenes Leben ging. Er würde bestimmt nicht sterben oder, wie sein Vater, in Azkaban landen.

Sie mussten jetzt bald von hier verschwinden. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und die Auroren des Ministeriums würden auftauchen. Und obgleich Voldemort auch Spione im Ministerium hatte, war es nicht ratsam, hier auf einen ganzen Trupp Auroren zu treffen. Die meisten von ihnen waren Scrimgeour gegenüber loyal. Als sich Draco wieder dem Haus zuwandte, blickte er in das zornige Gesicht seines ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers. Draco schrak zurück. Er hatte Snape überhaupt nicht kommen hören.

„Was bei Slytherin hast du dir dabei gedacht?" zischte Snape in einem Tonfall, der Draco für einen Moment den unsinnigen Gedanken bescherte, er könne Parsel sprechen. Er schaute Snape mit einer Mischung aus Verunsicherung und trotz an. Ein Blick, den er auch seinem Vater gegenüber oft benutzt hatte. Und wie auch sein Vater, reagierte Snape mit Ärger darauf. „Reiß dich augenblicklich zusammen und komm mit. Wir disapparieren. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass der dunkle Lord davon erfahren wird. Und er wird es von mir erfahren!"

Draco versuchte zu protestieren, doch Snape ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Was hast du denn erwartetet? Du bist keinem Quidditchverein beigetreten. Ich habe diese Mission geleitet, ich werde dem dunklen Lord Bericht erstatten. Und das werde ich vollständig tun. Was meinst du wird er mit mir anstellen, wenn er gewisse Dinge aus zweiter hand erfährt. Dein Schicksal liegt sowieso in seiner Hand, so wie es seit dem Tag deiner Geburt der Fall ist."

Draco senkte den Blick, doch Snape packte ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Und hör damit auf. Du läufst offen in dein Verderben. Zeig dem dunklen Lord, dass du nicht den Werwölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden musst. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass du nicht der erste wärst, dem dieses Schicksal blüht."

Der üblicher überhebliche Ausdruck kehrte in Dracos Gesicht zurück. Jetzt sah er wieder aus wie ein Malfoy. Er war bereit, es mit allem aufzunehmen, was auf ihm zukommen würde.

„Was war eben mit dir los? Du hast den Cruciatus und Imperius schon früher angewandt. Der Todesfluch ist nur der nächste logische Schritt. Glaubst du wirklich, du wirst es bei den Totessern zu etwas bringen, wenn du nicht einmal einen einfachen Muggel toten kannst?"

„Im Kampf, jederzeit." Es war das erste, was Draco sprach und jetzt klang seine Stimme fest und überlegen. „Aber dies war eine Hinrichtung."

„Aber natürlich war es das. Diese Muggel hatten keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren. Aber da geht es doch nicht drum. Ich dachte, ich hätte das ganze Gift, das Dumbledore in dein Gehirn gepflanzt hat, von wegen ehrlichem Kampf und überlegener Moral aus deinem Denken getilgt. Wenn noch einmal jemand von dir verlangt, den Todesfluch auszusprechen, dann wirst du gehorchen. Du wirst deinen Zauberstab heben und die Worte sprechen. Und du wirst deinen ganzen Hass in den Zauber einfließen lassen, denn sonst wird es nicht funktionieren. Wenn das nicht geschieht, dann mach dich auf deinen eigenen Tod gefasst. Er wird in diesem Moment besiegelt sein!"

Snape wandte sich ab und schritt, von Draco gefolgt, auf die Gruppe der Todesser zu, die sich jetzt vor dem von Muggeln gesäuberten Haus versammelt hatten. Sobald sie sie erreicht hatten, lösten sich ihre Körper mit einem Knall auf, nur Sekunden, bevor die Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums aus dem Nichts erschienen.

000

Für einen Moment war keiner von ihnen in der Lage auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sie hatten sich an diesem Treffpunkt absolut sicher gefühlt. Sie hatte alle ihnen bekannten Schutzzauber über die heulende Hütte und speziell über dieses Zimmer gesprochen und jetzt spazierte einfach jemand hinein und keiner von ihnen hatte es auch nur bemerkt.

Harry erwachte zuerst aus seiner Starre. Er erkannte den Mann sofort. Es war der Mann, der sich ihm gegenüber einfach nur als Brian vorgestellt hatte. Der Mann, von dem Dumbledore angenommen hatte, es könne sein tot geglaubter Bruder Aberforth sein. Harry beschloss, das Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen. Es war der größte trumpf, den er ausspielen konnte, aber was hatte er schon zu verlieren.

„Mr Dumbledore?" Fragte er, erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und trat auf den Mann zu, der schon wie beim letzten Mal, ordentlich als Muggel in schwarz gekleidet war. Seinen Hut, hatte er sich unter den Arm geklemmt.

Brian zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Das war die einzige Reaktion, die er erkennen ließ, doch Harry glaubte ein fast vergnügtes Funkeln in den stahlblauen Augen erkennen zu können. Ein Funkeln. Das auch der ehemalige Heimleiter von Hogwarts gern zur Schau gestellt hatte, wenn ihn etwas positiv überrascht hatte.

„Ich sehe, ich habe sie unterschätzt. Ich gebe zu, ich bin lange nicht mehr mit diesem Namen angesprochen worden, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich ihn von Geburt an trage." An dieser Stelle stoppte er und schaute erheitert in die runde. Fünf Zauberstäbe reckten sich ihm entgegen. „Wo sind nur die guten alten englischen Manieren geblieben?"

„Die sind vermutlich mit ihrem üblichen Äußeren verschwunden." Entgegnete Hermine. Ihr Zauberstab zitterte unmerklich. Es war nicht geklärt, ob dieser Mann nicht doch ein Todesser war und sie musste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn ihr ein Todesser vor den Zauberstab geraten würde.

„Touché, junge Frau. Vielleicht ist es besser so?" Während er fragte, veränderte sich sein Gesicht. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, aber dann konnte Harry ganz deutlich die Ähnlichkeit zu Dumbledore erkennen. Er hatte die gleiche Nase und das gleiche lange Haar, auch wenn es bei ihm eher grau war. Selbst der Gesichtsausdruck sah dem seines Bruders so ähnlich, dass man beinahe hätte verwechseln können. Doch es gab auch Unterschiede. Aberforth, Harry hatte beschlossen, ihn gedanklich mit diesem Namen zu belegen denn Dumbledore war in seinem Denken schon belegt, trug einige Narben im Gesicht und an den Händen, die ein bewegtes und nicht immer ungefährliches Leben vermuten ließen. „Wenn sie mir gestatten, meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, dann werde ich in etwas Angemessenes schlüpfen."

Vier fragende Augenpaare richteten sich auf Harry. Der beschloss, das Risiko einzugehen. Es waren fünf Zauberstäbe auf den Mann gerichtet. Wenn er auch nur etwas gegen sie versuchen würde, hätte er augenblicklich ebenso viele Flüche am Hals. Außerdem hätte er sie längst angreifen können, als er unbemerkt den Raum betreten hatte. Er nickte.

Aberforth zog seinen ramponierten Zauberstab und beendete den Illusionszauber, den er auf sich selbst gelegt hatte. Dann steckte er ihn in eine Innentasche des weiten Mantels, den er jetzt trug.

Ginny riss die Augen auf. „Der Mann aus dem Eberkopf!"

Aberforth lächelte, was ihn noch mehr an Dumbledore erinnern ließ. „In der Tat. Dort hatten wir bereits einmal das Vergnügen. Und ich muss sagen, dieser Ort ist sehr viel besser für ein geheimes Treffen geeignet, als eine Wirthaus. Umso mehr, wenn es sich dabei um den Eberkopf handelt."

„Das kommt mir bekannt vor." Knurrte Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wies mit dem Zauberstab auf einen noch freien Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Aberforth nahm Platz. „Danke. Sehr freundlich. Das da draußen entwickelt sich so langsam zu einer ungemütlichen Nacht." Der alte Mann seufzte behaglich und schaute die fünf Freunde an. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gesenkt, die anderen die ihren noch immer direkt auf ihn gerichtet, obwohl es bei Luna so aussah, als wisse sie nicht so ganz, warum sie es eigentlich tat.

„Ob es ihnen wohl reicht, dass ich ihnen verspreche, dass ich nichts gegen sie unternehmen werde, damit sie ihre Zauberstäbe von mir nehmen?"

„Wir haben Dinge über sie gehört, die nicht unbedingt unser Vertrauen anfachen." Wieder war es Hermine die zuerst geantwortete hatte. Aberforth blickte sie fragend an doch Harry fuhr fort.

„Ich habe mit ihrem Bruder über sie gesprochen. Von ihm habe ich das Wissen über ihre wahre Identität."

Aberforth runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe sie vorhin schon meinen Bruder erwähnen hören, aber Albus ist tot. Das denke ich zumindest. Es wäre nicht sein Stil, seinen eigenen Tot zu inszenieren."

„Er ist tot. Ich war dabei, als er starb." Harry senkte den Kopf. „Aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten. Ich möchte nicht näher darauf eingehen."

Der alte Mann nickte. „Ich sehe schon. Wir haben noch einen langen Weg, bis wir uns vollständig vertrauen. Aber ein Vorschlag zur Güte." Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Sie können mich weiter ‚in Schach' halten und die anderen sind so freundlich und stecken ihre Zauberstäbe weg. Es ist ein unschönes Gefühl und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich auch allein am Boden haben, bevor ich in der Lage bin, meinen eigenen Stab zu ziehen und sie alle auszuschalten."

Wieder wurden fragende Blicke auf Harry geworfen und wieder nickte er knapp. Die Geste entlockte Aberforth ein weiteres Lächeln. „Der geborene Anführer. Ich sehe schon. Ich hatte in meinem Leben nicht das Vergnügen, ihren Vater zu treffen, aber man hat mir erzählt, dass auch er diese Qualitäten hatte."

„Ich denke, sie haben da gerade selbst ihr Stichwort gegeben." Kam es von Hermine.

„Was durchaus in meiner Absicht lag. Wie ich schon sagte, habe ich eben den letzten Teil ihrer kleinen Ansprache gehört, Miss…"

„Granger."

„Granger, gut. Nie gehört, den Namen. Muggelgeboren?"

„Haben sie ein Problem damit?" fragte Ron. Er fühlte sich genötigt, seine Freundin zu verteidigen.

„Ich schätze sie sind ein Weasley. Ebenso wie sie." Er schaute Ginny an. Beide nickten. „Schön. Ich kannte ihren Großvater. Er ist vor seiner Zeit gestorben. Und zu ihrer Frage: es war lediglich eine Feststellung, kein Vorwurf. Ich war in Slytherin, doch das erscheint mir eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. In meinem langen Leben habe ich gelernt, dass es Muggelgeborene gibt, die mehr wert sind, als so mancher mit reinem Blut. Aber kommen wir zurück zu Thema. Sie erwähnten ein Photo vom Phönixorden. Ich würde es zu gern einmal sehen. Es beweist, dass selbst Lord Voldemort unter so etwas wie Humor zu leiden hat."

„Was hat das mit Humor zu tun?" Luna runzelte die Stirn.

Aberforth seufzte. „Ich weiß wie gesagt nicht, wie er es getan hat, aber anscheinend hat mein Bruder ihnen einige Informationen über mein Leben zukommen lassen. Ich schätze, er hat auch über meine Kontakte zu dunklen Zauberern über die Jahrzehnte hinweg gesprochen."

„Er erwähnte ihre Verbindungen zu Grindelwald und Voldemort."

„Grindelwald, in der Tat. Das war ein trauriges Schicksal. Wenn er einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hätte, er hätte zu einem zweiten Merlin werden können. Ich habe selten einen so weisen Menschen erlebt. Doch manchmal genügt ein Schups in die falsche Richtung und aus einer Leuchtgestalt wird eine Teufelsfratze. Voldemort ist ganz anderes. In gewisser Weise ist auch er ein tragisches Schicksal, doch er wurde von niemandem gedrängt. Sein eigenen Ehrgeiz und dieser unstillbare Durst nach Macht, gepaart mit der Angst vor dem Tot haben ihm zu einer Geißel der Zaubererschaft werden lassen. Ja, ich hatte Kontakt zu beiden und in der Tat, war ich niemals Mitglied im Orden des Phönix oder habe auch nur an einem ihrer Treffen teilgenommen."

„Aber wie kam es dann zu diesem Photo?" fragte Ginny.

„Können sie sich das nicht denken? Es gibt einen Ausspruch, der besagt, dass das erst das im Krieg stirb die Moral ist. Natürlich kämpft Voldemort stets ohne Moral, doch im Krieg werden auf beiden Seiten fragwürdige Entscheidungen getroffen. Und eine dieser fragwürdigen Entscheidungen ist der Einsatz von Spionen. Menschen, die alle ihre Prinzipien verraten und eine Lügenwelt aufbauen, um ihrer Seite einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Der Zweck heiligt niemals die Mittel und so bleibt ein Spion immer eine zwielichtige Gestalt, egal für wen diese Person im Endeffekt spioniert. So wurden auch im letzten Krieg von beiden Seiten Spione eingesetzt. Voldemort wollte mich für diesen Job. Er war sich bewusst, dass ich durch mein Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zum Anführer des Phönixordens sehr nützlich sein könnte. Ich weigerte mich und verlor meine Position und beinahe mein Leben. Ich konnte mich in Sicherheit bringen, aber Voldemort ließ nicht von seiner Idee ab."

„Vielsafttrank." War das einzige Wort, das Harry sagte.

Aberforth nickte. „Sie kennen sich aus. Das ist in der tat die Vorgehensweise zu der sich der dunkle Lord entschloss. Er schickte einen seiner Todesser in meiner Gestalt zu meinem Bruder. Ich habe erst viel später davon erfahren. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, aber irgendwie hat er Albus davon überzeugen können, dass er auf seiner Seite sei."

Das passiert ihm in letzter Zeit häufiger. Dachte sich Harry. Aber er sprach es nicht aus.

„Über Monate hat Voldemort wichtige Informationen von meinem Doppelgänger erfahren. Aus dieser Zeit muss das Photo stammen. Schlussendlich wurde er enttarnt. Er ist wohl nach Azkaban gekommen. Was weiter mit ihm geschehen ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich denke, die Dementoren werden ihren Spaß mit ihm gehabt haben. Es wundert mich ein wenig, dass Moody es nicht erwähnt hat, als er ihnen das Bild zeigte. Es ist nicht seine Art, Details auszulassen. Ich kenne ihn recht gut. Er war mir geraume Zeit auf der Spur, als er noch aktiver Auror war. Vielleicht war er der Meinung, dass sie es nicht wissen müssten."

Aberforth lehnte sich zurück und schaute in fünf nachdenkliche Gesichter. Hermines Zauberstab war noch immer auf ihn gerichtet, doch in ihrem Gesicht glaubte er die ersten Zweifel ihrer vorgefertigten Meinung entdeckten zu können. Doch diesmal war nicht sie es sondern Harry, der zuerst sprach.

„Es ist eine Erklärung. Ich sage nicht, dass sie wahr sein muss. Aber es erklärt einiges. Aber wir haben noch keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, auf Welcher Seite sie stehen. Nicht einmal ihr Bruder konnte mir das sagen."

Der alte Mann nickte sein übliches Nicken. „Das ist in der Tat richtig. Aber auch wenn ich es in letzter Konsequenz nicht beweisen kann, so kann ich doch ziemlich schlüssig beweisen, dass Voldemort mich lieber tot als lebendig sehen würde. Wenn sie erlauben."

Er griff langsam in seine Manteltasche. Es war nicht die Tasche, in der er seinen Zauberstab hatte verschwinden lassen, aber niemand sagte ihnen, dass er nicht einen zweiten besaß und so verfolgte Hermine jeden seiner Bewegungen mit wachsamen Augen. Langsam zog Aberforth die geschlossene Faust wieder aus der Tasche hervor. Er streckte die Faust vor sich aus und öffnete sie.

Für Harry war damit der Beweis erbracht. Das, was er in Aberforth' Hand sah, kannte er. Er hatte es schon einmal gesehen. Beziehungsweise etwas, das genauso ausgesehen hatte.

Es war ein Medaillon. Und quer über die Oberfläche verlief ein Sprung.

000

**Hui – Das ist länger geworden, als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und die Erklärung der Unstimmigkeiten war befriedigend. Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber ich finde, es hat fast den Anschein, dass es Absicht war :-)**

**Jetzt hoffe ich natürlich auf viele neue Zuschriften. Nach dem letzten Kapitel war ich sehr erfreut, einige neue Reviewschreiber begrüßen zu können. Ich kann nur alle dazu anhalten, denn alle, die selber schreiben werde wissen, dass es nichts Anspornenderes gibt, als das Interesse der Leser.**

**Wir lesen von einander - Federwisch**

11


	27. Heimweg

**Culain: Dumbledore (Also Aberforth) war ja nicht so richtig ein Todesser, schließlich ist er ausgestiegen, bevor es richtig ernst wurde. So wie er es auch schon bei Grindelwald getan hat. Etwas mehr zu den Verhältnissen zwischen Aberforth und den dunklen Zauberern wird noch bekannt werden.**

**ChrissiTine: Ich war allerdings schon in Oberstdorf. Deshalb kam ich darauf. Ich wünsche viel Glück für deine eigenen Schreibprojekte.**

**Meta Capricorn: Und dennoch war Hermine meiner Meinung nach ausreichen motiviert, um sich auch allein mit ihm anzulegen. Was Snape angeht, gebe ich dir sogar selbst Recht. Ich mag Snape sehr, wie man in meinen anderen Geschichten sieht, aber ich bin nun einmal der Meinung, dass er in Band sieben böse werden sollte. Immer wenn man etwas schreibt, von dem man selbst nicht zu hundert Prozent überzeugt ist, kann man das wohl als Leser merken.**

**Kathy Moony: Tja, Snape scheint verloren (oder nicht?), aber Draco so etwas wie eine Seele anzudichten (und dann auch noch eine gute), halte ich für übertrieben. Ich denke eher an so etwas wie Skrupel. Wir werden sehen, ob es was bringt. Du magst Brian nicht? Er ist in Ordnung, man darf nur nicht den Fehler machen und ihn mit Dumbledore zu verwechseln. Etwas, das Harry durchaus passieren könnte.**

**Slytherin Lord: Ich denke, dass wir davon ausgehen können, dass Aberforth gut genug ist, um die Schutzzauber von ein paar Jugendlichen zu umgehen. Immer hin kann er ja auch Harry beobachten, obwohl dieser unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen ist. Vielleicht eine Fähigkeit, die in der Familie liegt.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 26**

**Heimweg**

Ron konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie er das erste Mal diesen Gang entlang gegangen war. Eigentlich war er nicht gegangen sondern er war gezerrt worden. Gezerrt von einen riesigen, zerzausten schwarzen Hund, von dem er zunächst angenommen hatte, er sei der Grimm und gekommen, um Harry zu holen. Doch dann hatte er sich ihn, Ron geschnappt und in den Eingang des Geheimganges am Fuße der peitschenden Weide geschleppt. Und dabei hatte er gar nicht ihn gewollt, sondern Krätze, die Ratte, die er verzweifelt an sich gepresst hatte und die ebenso verzweifelt versuchte aus seiner Tasche zu entkommen. Wurmschwanz wusste genau, was ihm blühte.

Wenn man so freiwillig durch den Gang lief, dann erschien er eigentlich gar nicht so unfreundlich. Es waren nur die Erinnerungen, die ihn störten. Hinweg mit gebrochenem Beim im Rachen des vermeintlichen Grimms, Rückweg, immer noch mit gebrochenem Bein, und zusätzlich einen bewusstlosen Professor Snape im Schlepptau. Das konnte einem die gute Laune schon verderben.

Jetzt marschierte Ron, von Hermine, Ginny und Luna gefolgt durch den Gang und grübelte über das eben gehörte nach. Die rechte Hand fühlte das mehrfach geknickte Pergament von Harrys Karte. Es hatte sich wieder einmal gezeigt, dass er und Harry in vielen Dingen ähnlich dachten. Ron hatte Harry auf die Karte ansprechen wollen, doch er war gar nicht dazu gekommen. Harry hatte sie ihm einfach in die Hand gedrückt, kurz bevor sie sich in der Hütte getrennt hatten. Er hatte ihm gesagt, er könne sie im Augenblick sehr viel besser gebrauchen und er solle gut auf sie aufpassen. Dann hatten sie sich getrennt und während Ron und die Mädchen in den Gang hinunter gestiegen waren, machten sich Harry und Aberforth auf, die Antiappariergrenze zu überschreiten, so dass sie nach London kamen.

Man hätte annehmen können, dass eine lebhafte Diskussion zwischen den vieren entbrannt war, doch jeder musste die neuen Informationen erst einmal für sich verarbeiten. Es ging nicht allein um ihren neuen Verbündeten. Es ging um viel mehr. Harry hatte Kontakt zu Wurmschwanz aufgebaut um mit dessen Hilfe zu seinen Bedingungen an Voldemort heranzukommen. Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Aber Harry musste sich so langsam aufmachen, die noch verbleibenden Horcruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Mit dem Medaillon, das Aberforth ihnen gezeigt hatte und dem Tagebuch und dem Ring waren es jetzt drei Horcruxe, um die sie sich nicht mehr zu kümmern brauchten. Blieben noch vier und Harry war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er sie in Voldemorts näheren Umgebung finden würde. Dass er das Buch an einen seiner treuesten Anhänger weitergegeben hatte und das Medaillon so versteckt hatte, dass es eigentlich niemand finden würde war logisch, doch er wollte bestimmt auch ein Auge auf einen Teil der Horcruxe haben. Und das war nur möglich, wenn er sie bei sich hatte.

Harry hatte von seiner Vermutung gesprochen, dass Voldemorts Schlange Nagini eine der Horcruxe war. Das wäre praktisch, denn Ron konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es sonderlich schwierig sein würde, eine Schlange zu töten. Aberforth hatte ihnen gesagt, dass es äußerst gefährlich sei, einen Horcrux zu zerstören. Ihm selbst sei es bei dem Medaillon erst beim dritten Anlauf gelungen. Harry hatte erzählt, dass es Professor Dumbledore praktisch die rechte Hand gekostet hatte, den Ring Voldemorts zu zerstören. Was passieren mochte, wenn sich Harry an vier von den Dingern versuchte, wollte sich Ron lieber erst gar nicht vorstellen.

Nachdem der Gang über eine lange Strecke schnurgeradeaus verlaufen war, begann er jetzt, leicht bergauf zu gehen. Sie mussten sich der peitschenden Weide nähern. Wenigstens hätten sie jetzt nicht sosehr das Problem, unbemerkt in die Schlafsäle zu gelangen. Die Karte würde sie vor patrouillierenden Vertrauensschülern oder Filch nebst Katze schon rechtzeitig warnen. Sie mussten nur erstmal zum Schloss hinaufkommen.

Als sie den Ausgang erreicht hatten, konnten sie den silbrigen Schein des beinahe vollen Mondes erkennen. Die Wolken hatten sich inzwischen vollständig verzogen und es versprach eine kalte Nacht zu werden. Der Herbst hatte das Land fest in seinen Griff bekommen. Mit einem kurzen Wink brachte Hermine die zweige der peitschenden Weide zum Erstarren. Das war sicherer, als die knotige Stelle an den Wurzeln des Baumes, denn irgendwie musste ja auch der letzte von ihnen unter dem Baum hervor kriechen. Und von ihnen war schließlich niemand ein Animagus.

Hintereinander kamen sie aus dem Gang heraus und machten sich sofort daran, zum Schloss zu laufen. Bis sie endlich in ihren betten liegen würden, würde es schon sehr spät sein und sie mussten unbedingt noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Ron war sich sicher, dass er nicht so schnell würde einschlafen können. Der Weg von der peitschenden Weide zum Hauptportal war nicht allzu weit und die vier sprinteten die strecke, sodass sie schon nach wenigen Minuten dampfend vor dem Tor standen. Ron zog die Karte aus der Tasche und aktivierte sie. Luna war mehr ein Mensch der tat. Sie ging stracks auf die Tür zu. In dem Moment, als sie die Hand nach dem Türknauf ausstreckte, waren auf der Karte die Linien vollständig zusammen gelaufen und hatten einen perfekten Lageplan des Schlosses gebildet. Ron schaute auf die Karte und erstarrte. Er wollte Luna aufhalten, doch er war zu spät. Sie hatte die Tür bereits geöffnet.

„Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger – und die Familie Weasley. Guten Abend – oder sollte ich besser ‚guten Morgen' wünschen?"

Professor McGonagall!

000

Harry schritt neben Aberforth Dumbledore auf das Dorf Hogsmeade zu. Sie mussten den Sicherheitskreis inzwischen längst überschritten haben, doch sie waren beide in ein zu intensives Gespräch vertieft, als dass sie jetzt an etwas so läppisches wie das Apparieren hätten denken können. Harry hatte tausend Fragen, die er dem alten Zauberer stellen wollte. Nicht nur über Voldemort und seine Verbindung zu ihm, sondern auch ganz private Dinge. Hier gab es einen Menschen, der Albus Dumbledore vor seinen Zeiten als übermächtiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts und gefürchteter Gegner von Lord Voldemort gekannt hatte. Er hatte ihn als Privatmenschen erlebt. Doch in gewisser Weise wurde Harry enttäuscht. Zwar antwortete Aberforth sehr viel direkter und klarer auf gestellte Fragen, als das sein Bruder tat, aber er hatte diesen auch seit über fünfzig Jahren nur sehr sporadisch gesehen und niemals mit ihm gesprochen.

„Wahrscheinlich kennst du meinen Bruder besser, als ich das tue, Harry."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand in Hogwarts kannte ihn wirklich. Alle haben ihn verehrt, aber keiner hat ihn verstanden. Es war eher so, dass ihn alle für ein wenig verrückt gehalten haben, aber in Wahrheit hat wahrscheinlich nur niemand seine Gedanken verfolgen können."

Aberforth blieb stehen und wandte Harry den kopf zu. Für einen Moment sagte er nichts, dann lächelte er. „Du bist älter, als es den Anschein hat. Hat dir das mal jemand gesagt? Ich kann verstehen, was meinen Bruder veranlasst hat, dir diese ganze Bürde aufzuerlegen."

„Es war nicht ihr Bruder. Es gibt da eine Prophezeiung."

„Prophezeiungen sind nichts wert. Ich habe in meinem Leben viele gehört. Einige sind eingetroffen und andere nicht."

Jetzt nickte Harry. „Ich weiß schon. Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich selbst. Und über sie Bescheid zu wissen ist schon der erste Schritt. Wir handeln entsprechend und lassen sie geschehen oder aber nicht. In meinem Fall hat Lord Voldemort selbst die Prophezeiung ausgelöst, obgleich er gleichzeitig Angst vor ihr hat."

„Das hatte ich nicht gemeint. Ich will noch weiter gehen. Eine Prophezeiung kann nicht als sicher erachtet werden. Wenn dir prophezeit wird, dass du hundert Jahre alt wirst, aber morgen stürzt du dich von einer Klippe. Kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ein Hippogreif vorbeikommt und dich auffängt? Nein, das kannst du nicht. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wirst du sterben und die Prophezeiung war nicht die Mühe wert ausgesprochen zu werde. Sobald wir die Zukunft kennen, haben wir die Möglichkeit sie zu ändern. Das Wissen um diese Zukunft ist also bereits nicht mehr Bestandteil dieser Zukunft, sondern gewissermaßen einer alternativen Zukunft. Nicht wenn du beschließt etwas anderes zu tun als das, was dir vorherbestimmt ist, änderst du die Zukunft, sondern wenn du nur davon erfährst." Er holte tief Luft und schaute in die Sterne. „Eine Prophezeiung wird sich nur dann erfüllen, wenn alle beteiligten darauf zu arbeiten. Du sagst, Voldemort hat es getan? Jetzt ist es an dir. Tust auch du es? Erwartet Voldemort, dass du es tust? Wenn du es tust, wird sie sich dann erfüllen? Was wird geschehen, wenn du etwas völlig anderes tust. Jemand sagt dir an einer Kreuzung, dass du einen bestimmten Ort erreichst, wenn du nach links gehst. Aber er hat dir nicht gesagt, ob du diesen Ort nicht vielleicht auch dann erreichst, wenn du geradeaus oder nach rechts gehst. Oft gibt es mehr als nur den einen Weg. Und ich meine nicht, einen richtigen und einen falschen. Ich meine zwei oder mehr Wege, um das gleiche zu erreichen."

Unbemerkt waren sie weitergegangen. „Beantworte mir eine Frage, Harry. Glaubst du an das Schicksal?"

Harry dachte nach, bevor er antwortete. „Früher einmal hätte ich sofort mit nein geantwortet. Dann, als ich von der Prophezeiung erfuhr, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher und ich neigte immer mehr zu einem ja, denn ich sah, dass sich tatsächlich alles so zu ereignen schien, wie es vorhergesehen war. Doch inzwischen habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht und bin mir wieder nicht ganz sicher, obgleich ich ein nein bevorzugen würde."

Aberforth nickte. „Warum würdest du es bevorzugen, obwohl du nicht weißt, ob es so richtig ist?"

„Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass ich nicht frei entscheiden kann. Ich weiß, wie es ist wenn man sich nicht frei entscheiden darf und ich habe geglaubt, dass sich dies geändert hat, als ich von der magischen Welt und meinem Platz darin erfuhr. Ich will mich entscheiden dürfen!"

Der alte Mann blieb erneut stehen. „Das ist eine sehr weise Antwort. Eigentlich weißt du keine, aber du weißt, welche du gern geben würdest. Und auch dein Wille zu entscheiden ist weise. Weißt du, was den Menschen vom Tier abhebt? Es ist nicht die Intelligenz, nicht die Fähigkeit, Paläste zu erbauen oder sie niederzureißen. Es ist auch nicht die Religion, die Philosophie oder die modernen Wissenschaften, die wir uns angeeignet haben. Es ist noch nicht einmal die Magie, die uns zu etwas Besonderem macht. Es ist die Fähigkeit zu entscheiden; ja zu sagen oder aber nein. Ein Tier kann das nicht. Ich will nicht sagen, dass wir vollkommen frei sind. Selbst die Großen dieser Welt, egal auf welcher Seite sie stehen müssen sich mit Einflüssen abgeben, die sie von außen tangieren. Aber wir können uns immer, trotz aller Konsequenzen entscheiden, vergiss das niemals."

Eine Weile schritten sie schweigen durch die Nacht. Dann blieb Aberforth ein drittes Mal stehen. „Was machen wir hier eigentlich? Ich friere und freue mich auf ein warmes Kaminfeuer. Lass uns Disapparieren!"

Einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden.

000

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde Harry Zeuge einer überaus seltsamen Familienzusammenführung. Er stand mit Aberforth in der Bibliothek am Grimaultplatz Nummer zwölf und schaute in das Gesicht seines alten Lehrers.

„Bist du also noch am Leben."

„Und du bist tot. Man könnte es für eine schlechte Verwechslungskomödie halten. Aber du scheinst nicht überrascht."

Das Portrait zwinkerte.

„Lass das Zwinkern. Du hast mich schon vor Jahrzehnten damit in den Wahnsinn getrieben!"

Er zwinkerte erneut und schien den Vorwurf nicht gehört zu haben. „Ich komme gerade aus meinem Rahmen in meinem – will sagen in Professor McGonagalls Büro, wo ich miterleben durfte, wie ein ziemlich zerknirschter Mr Weasley erzählte, er habe dich heute Nacht getroffen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Konnte Ron denn niemals etwas für sich behalten?

„Ich sehe, du bist nicht angetan von dem, was dein Freund getan hat, doch ich weiß, dass du Professor McGonagall durchaus kennst. Es ist schwierig, etwas vor ihr zu verbergen. Selbst mir ist es mitunter nicht gelungen. Wenn noch dazu ein paar Duzend ehemaliger Schulleiter inklusive mir streng aus ihren Rahmen herabblicken, dann ist es wohl um die Geheimnisse eines jeden Schülers geschehen."

„Stecken Ron und die anderen jetzt in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Du weiß sehr wohl, dass das Verlassen des Schulgeländes ein Bruch der Schulregeln darstellt. Noch dazu um diese Zeit und zu diesen Zeiten. Es war unverantwortlich. Und obendrein nicht besonders schlau eingefädelt. Ich denke nicht, dass dein Vater und seine Freunde sich hätten erwischen lassen. Aber zurück zu dir Randall. Was treibt dich her?"

„Sollt dir das nicht klar sein. Dir ist doch stets alles klar."

Harry fühlte sich einigermaßen unwohl, wie er so dastand und die beiden Dumbledores zuschaute. Er hatte den ehemaligen Schulleiter noch niemals so sprechen hören. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Vertrautheit und Misstrauen in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. Und ob er seinem Bruder nun im Endeffekt traute oder nicht, so war es doch zumindest seltsam, so offen Emotionen von einem Mann wie Dumbledore zu erkennen.

„Ich weiß nur das, was Harry mir erzählt hat. Das, was du ihm erzählt hast. Und das war nicht viel."

„Und du hast deinerseits ihm so einiges erzählt, nicht war?"

„Er muss wissen, mit was er es zu tun hat."

„Da stimmen wir überein." Aberforth setzte einen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Aber wenn man die letzten Jahre betrachtet, scheint es, dass wir das nicht immer getan haben, zumindest bezüglich Harrys Wissen um die Sache."

„Was weißt du von den letzten Jahren?"

„Vielleicht mehr, als du weißt. Während du auf deiner Schule gewesen bist, musste ich hier draußen in der wirklichen Welt leben. Zwischen den Fronten gewissermaßen. Denn beide Seiten hätten mich mit Freuden aus dieser Welt befördert."

An dieser Stelle konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Was ist denn nun genau dran an den Gerüchten. Wenn ich ihnen vertrauen soll, sollte ich vielleicht die Informationen aus erster Hand bekommen."

Zwei Dumbledores nickten. Es war eine so identische Geste, dass Harry beinahe gelacht hätte. Selbst Jahrzehnte der Trennung hatten diese beiden Männer nicht weit auseinander gebracht.

Das Gespräch ging noch eine Weile hin und her und als Harry schließlich wie ein Stein in sein Bett gefallen war, Er hatte Aberforth ein Zimmer in Nummer zwölf angeboten, was dieser abgelehnt hatte (er wollte lieber in seine vertraute Umgebung, wie er sagte) war es eigentlich längst Zeit für das Frühstück. Harry verzichtete auf seine Animagusübungen. Er hätte sie ohnehin nicht eine Sekunde darauf konzentrieren können. Er war eingeschlafen, kaum dass er das Licht gelöscht hatte.

000

**Ein etwas abruptes Ende, aber ich wollte das Kapitel heute noch hochladen. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich morgen zum schreiben komme.**

**Ich verweise wie üblich auf das kleine Feld unten links :-)**

**Federwisch**

9


	28. Überraschung

**Für alle: So – ich habe ewig nicht mehr hochgeladen. Das hat zwei Gründe. Zum ersten stecke ich mitten in wichtigen Prüfungen (Die Vorbereitungen dazu sind jetzt nahezu abgeschlossen) und zum andern bin ich umgezogen und besitze zurzeit kein Internet mehr. Ich fühle mich quasi von der Welt abgeschnitten. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich jetzt wieder etwas mehr zum Schreiben komme und dann werde ich natürlich wieder mehr hochladen. Es könnte allerdings passieren, dass ich längere Kapitel in größeren Zeitabständen liefere. Bitte köpft mich nicht.**

**Culain: Richtig – das ist klischeehaft. Und zwar mit voller Absicht. Als Kind habe ich wahnsinnig gerne Bücher von den drei Fragezeichen gelesen und in mindestens jedem zweiten gab es ein Kapitel mit dem Titel ‚Gefangen'. Solche Konstanten braucht eine Buchreihe einfach. Und deshalb werde ich mich auch schön an alle diese kleinen Klischees von JKR halten.**

**ChrissiTine: Dann musst du dein Profil ja nicht ändern – gut für dich :-) Die Diskussion zu schreiben hat mir großen Spaß gemacht, aber ich befürchte, dass Aberforth ein wenig zu sehr wie sein kleiner Bruder rüberkommt. Wie man im Laufe der Geschichte noch mitbekommen wird, sind die beiden nämlich durchaus verschieden.**

**Slytherin Lord: In Kapitel neun begrüßt Professor McGonagall die Schüler und stellt die neuen Lehrer vor. Der neue Lehrer für Verwandlung ist noch nicht eingetroffen und deshalb unterrichtet sie vorübergehend erst einmal weiter. Inzwischen ist der neue Lehrer da, dass er nicht vorgestellt wurde liegt einfach daran, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte die Abläufe an der Schule irrelevant sind.**

**Ewjena: Nach nochmaligem Durchlesen, muss ich sagen, dass es wirklich zu plötzlich endet. Es hat aber einen Grund. Ich wollte Harry die wirklich wichtigen Themen mit Dumbledore (Albus) allein besprechen lassen, da ihm Dumbledore (Aberforth) ja doch noch fremd ist und er ihn nicht vollständig einschätzen kann. Die Frage nach der Länge der Geschichte ist nicht so leicht zu beantworten. Von meinem Gerüst habe ich jetzt etwa ein Drittel abgearbeitet. Aber natürlich kommt es auf die Formulierungen an. In JKR umgerechnet habe ich jetzt etwa 250 Seiten. HBP werde ich toppen, aber an den Orden komme ich wohl nicht ran.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 27**

**Überraschung**

Es lag ein Ton in der Stimme des alten Zauberers, wie ihn Harry noch niemals gehört hatte. „Severus…bitte…" Er klang verletzlich. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore in seinem Leben oft um etwas gebeten. Auch Harry hatte er schon um Dinge gebeten, doch dies war etwas anderes. Dumbledore flehte! Etwas in seiner Stimme war gebrochen, unwiederbringlich verloren gegangen. Hatte er erst jetzt, im Augenblick seines Todes erkannt, wem er all diese Jahre sein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen geschenkt hatte? Flehte er hier wirklich um sein Leben, oder war es vielmehr die verzweifelte Bitte, sich nicht in Snape getäuscht zu haben?

Harry stand unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte nicht einmal schreien. Wenn er doch nur eingreifen könnte. Warum nur hatte Dumbledore ihn erstarren lassen. Mit Malfoy wäre er spielend fertig geworden. Er hatte das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite gehabt. Unter dem Tarnumhang wäre er leicht hinter Malfoy gekommen. Und dann wäre es ein Kinderspiel gewesen, ihn zu entwaffnen. Doch jetzt? Jetzt war Snape hier. Was hatte sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht?

„Avada Kedavra!"

Harry sah, wie Dumbledore durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, begleitet von einen fürchterlich grellen grünen Licht. Ein Licht, das so viele der Opfer Lord Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger als Letztes in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten. Dumbledore verschwand in der Tiefe und im selben Augenblick versagte der Klammerzauber, der Harry gefangen gehalten hatte. Harry war frei – und Dumbledore war tot.

Harry konnte sich bewegen. Für einen Moment wollte er sich auf den Mörder seines Mentors werfen, doch er stand nicht mehr auf dem Astronomieturm. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, sogleich verschwand die Erinnerung an die eben gesehen Szene aus seinem Kopf. Sie war noch gar nicht geschehen. Er war außer Atem. Er stand auf steinernen Stufen, bei im lag Neville und unter sich konnte er ein Podium erkennen, auf dem er seinen Paten erkannte, der sich mit seiner Cousine Bellatrix duellierte.

„Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser." Verachtung lag in Sirius' Stimme. Er wollte Bellatrix herausfordern, sie provozieren. Sirius war schon zu seinen Schulzeiten ein exzellenter Duellant gewesen und fühlte sich überlegen. Außerdem war ein wütender Gegner ein schwacher Gegner. Ein Gegner, der sich zu Fehlern hinreißen ließ. Harry konnte nichts tun. Er befand sie viel zu weit vom Geschehen entfernt. Es war faszinierend, Sirius in dieser Weise zu sehen. Als Harry ihn kennen gelernt hatte, war er ein beinahe gebrochener Mann gewesen. Zwölf Jahre Askaban und die ständige Anwesenheit so vieler Dementoren hatten seinen Körper und auch beinahe seine Geist zerstört. Dann war er auf der Flucht gewesen. Stets von der Angst verfolgt, entdeckt zu werden. Letzten Sommer schließlich hatte er sich dem Phönixorden angeschlossen, doch anstatt zu kämpfen, war er gezwungen gewesen, in dem verhassten Haus seiner Vorfahren zu hocken und den Babysitter für den Hauselfen Kreacher zu spielen.

Doch jetzt war er zurück. Quasi das erste Mal, seit er Peter Pettigrew auf dieser Straße gegenüber gestanden hatte, umringt von einem Duzend Muggel, schien er wirklich zu leben. Er hatte einen Zauberstab in der Hand; das und sein unerschütterlicher Glaube, alles erreichen zu können, war alles was er brauchte. Dieses Gefühl war es, was ihm seine Jugend erträglich erschienen ließ, denn es wurde ihm von seinen Freunden verliehen. Und nichts und Niemand würde ihn stoppen, wenn ihn dieses Gefühl durchströmte.

Ein Fluch traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Sein Lachen gefror ihm auf dem Gesicht. Eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglaube durchlief ihn. Aber wie konnte das nur sein? Ganz langsam wankte er zurück. Harry sah ihn durch den steinernen Bogen mit dem zerschlitzten Vorhang verschwinden, der auf dem Podium stand. Er öffnete den Mund um den Namen seines Paten zu schreien.

Und fand sich erneut verwirrt. Sein Mund war wieder geschlossen und seine Umgebung hatte sich geändert. Es war dunkel und sein Bein schmerzte ungeheuerlich. Wieder verblasste die vorherige Szene in seinem Kopf. Neben sich am Boden erkannte er einen glänzenden Gegenstand: den trimagischen Pokal. Urplötzlich durchzuckte ein brennender Schmerz seine Stirnnarbe. So heiß und bohrend, dass er den Schmerz in seinem Bein gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Er knickte ein und viel keuchend zu Boden. Noch nie hatte seine Narbe so wehgetan. Nicht als Quirrell den Turban abgenommen hatte und auch nicht vor Beginn des Schuljahres, als er von Voldemort und Wurmschwanz geträumt hatte.

Eine Stimme erklang. Sie schien von weit oben zu kommen und es war eine Stimme, die Harry bestimmt niemals wieder vergessen würde. Nichts menschliches lag in ihr und hätte er nicht die Worte verstanden, Harry wäre überzeugt gewesen, dass es kein Mensch oder auch nur ein menschenähnliches Wesen kein konnte, das diese Laute hervorbrachte.

„Töte den Überflüssigen!" Und auf die furchtbar klingenden, gehauchten Worte erklang eine zweite Stimme, krächzend und schrecklich bekannt klingend. „Avada Kedavra!" Etwas flog an Harry vorbei, begleitet von einem Sirren, als wenn ein Pfeil die Sehne einer Armbrust verlassen würde. Harrys Narbe schmerzte noch mehr. Er wollte nicht zu Seite blicken, denn er wusste, was er dort sehen würde. Cedric hatte dort neben ihm gestanden. Und er musste nicht erst das grausige plumpsende Geräusch hören oder das Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht des Siebzehnjährigen Jungen sehen, um zu wissen was gerade geschehne war. Als er einen Moment später die Augen öffnete, die er wegen der Schmerzen hinter seiner Stirn fest zusammen gekniffen hatte, sah er seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Cedric war tot. Dies war der erste Mensch, den er tot sah, oder?

Noch einmal verspürte Harry Verwirrung. Und als diesmal die Erinnerung verblasste, verschwand mit ihm jedes Wissen und jede Erinnerung, die er jemals besessen hatte. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an eine weiße Decke, die unendlich weit weg zu sein schien. Er fühlte sich glücklich. Zwar wusste er nicht, was Glück war, doch das musste man ja auch nicht, um es zu empfinden. Er hörte Stimmen. Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen – er wusste nicht einmal, was Worte waren, aber mit den Stimmen verband er Geborgenheit. Er zuckte mit Armen und Beinen und wollte näher bei diesen Stimmen sein, als sie sich plötzlich veränderten. Sie wurden lauter und panischer. Das alles verstand Harry nicht, aber er verspürte eine seltsame Anspannung. Eine Tür wurde aufgerissen. Normalerweise mochte Harry dieses Geräusch, hieß es doch, dass jemand zu ihm kam und er mochte die Nähe derjenigen, die zu ihm kamen. Ein greller grüner Lichtblitz durchzuckte das ganze Haus in dem Moment, als sich jemand über ihn beugte und ihm zulächelte. Dann wandte sich die Person wieder um und begann zu sprechen. Harry verstand die Worte nicht, aber er wollte nicht, dass die Frau so sprach. Sonst war ihre Stimme immer so warm und freundlich. Diesen Ton kannte er nicht und er machte ihm Angst.

Jetzt hörte Harry eine weitere Stimme. Sie war fremd und unangenehm. Auch seine Worte verstand er natürlich nicht. Wieder war da dieser grüne Lichtblitz und die Frau mit den langen roten Haaren und den grünen Augen wurde herumgeworfen. Für einen Moment konnte Harry die Augen der Frau sehen, doch sie sahen anders aus als sonst. Das durchdringende Grün schien gebrochen, dann verschwand sie aus Harrys Gesichtskreis.

Der kleine Junge wollte weinen, doch plötzlich waren all seine Erinnerungen wieder zurück. Er befand sich auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Vor ihm sah er, wie weiße Flammen und weißer Rauch ein marmornes Grabmahl um den toten Körper Albus Dumbledores geschaffen hatten.

„So ist das Leben!" Erklang es nehmen ihm. Er sah zur Seite und erblickte einen Mann, der ihm selbst zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Nur war er älter und es fehlte ihm die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Auch hatte er braune statt grüne Augen. In diesem Moment bekam er von hinten einen leichten Klaps in den Nacken. Eine schöne Frau mit langen roten Haaren beugte sich über ihn. „Sei nicht so melodramatisch. Das steht dir gar nicht."

Von Harrys anderer Seite klang ein heiteres Kichern und jemand legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „So waren sie schon, als wir noch hier zur Schule gingen. Die Lehrer hat James zu Verzweifelung getrieben." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Sirius hinzu. „Und ich habe natürlich auch so meinen Teil dazugesteuert. Ach ja – Harry, der Junge hier geht mir schon die ganze Zeit auf den Geist."

Harry sah an seinem Paten vorbei und blickte in das Gesicht Cedric Diggorys. Er lächelte scheu und irgendwie erschien es Harry nicht richtig, dass er ihn so ansah. Zwar war Harry jetzt selbst beinahe in dem Alter, in dem Cedric gestorben war, doch er hatte ihn immer als drei Jahre älter in Erinnerung behalten. „Danke Harry. Danke, dass du meinen Körper mit zurück genommen hast. Danke, dass du meiner Familie ermöglicht hast, mich zu begraben."

Harry schluckte. Ein furchtbar großer Kloß saß ihm im Hals. Eine einsame Träne trat ihm ins Auge und plötzlich waren auch seine restlichen Erinnerungen wieder da. Noch immer saß er vor Dumbledores Grab, doch jetzt wusste er, dass die Trauerfeier bereits Monate zurücklag. Und das erste Mal seit diesem Tag verspürte er der Drang zu weinen. Er blickte sich um, doch plötzlich war er ganz alleine. Erst, als er wieder nach vorn sah, erblickte er Albus Dumbledore in einen prächtigen blauen Umhang, der ihm freundlich zuzwinkerte.

„Dies ist wieder nur ein Traum."

„Aber natürlich ist er das, Harry. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Und du musst aufwachen. Es ist wichtig, dass du aufhörst, in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Sieh endlich nach vorn."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Aber wenn ich das gar nicht will?" Eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange. „Was ist, wenn alles was lebendwert war, in meiner Vergangenheit liegt?"

Dumbledore sah ernst aus. Dann nickte er. „Du weißt natürlich, dass jede Antwort, die ich dir gebe, aus deinem eigenen Innern kommt. Du weißt diese antwort also schon. Aber ich werde sie dir dennoch geben. Du glaubst selbst nicht an das, was du gerade gesagt hast. Oder warum träumst du von den Begebenheiten, bei denen dir Leid widerfahren ist. Um deine Eltern zu sehen? Oder Sirius? Das könntest du leichter haben. Nein – du weißt um die Vergänglichkeit der Vergangenheit – oh, diese Formulierung muss ich mir merken." Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Jedenfalls siehst du deshalb den Tod in deinen Träumen. Seinen eigentlichen Schrecken hat der Tod für dich doch schon längst verloren. Und auch das ist eine Gefahr, die du nicht unterschätzen solltest. Aber jetzt habe ich keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss noch in einigen anderen Köpfen herumspuken. Und du musst aufwachen, Harry. Aufwachen Harry! – Harry!"

000

„Harry! – wach doch auf!"

Harry schlug die Augen auf, und für einen Moment glaubte er, der Traum habe ihn in eine weitere Zeitebene katapultiert. Er verspürte erneut diese seltsame Verwirrung und er konnte nicht sagen, wo er sich befand. Über ihn gebeugt sah er ein Gesicht, das von langen roten Haaren umrahmt wurde. _Mum? _Wollte er fragen, doch im selben Augenblick fiel die Verwirrung von ihm ab. Er war aufgewacht und die junge Frau über ihm hatte dunkle statt grüne Augen. Es war nicht seine Mutter – es war…"

„Ginny!"

Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine Falte. „Oh – der Herr erkennt mich."

„Was bei allen guten Geistern machst du hier? Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Und warum überhaupt?"

Ginny saß auf seiner Bettkante und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Eins nach dem anderen. Was mache ich hier? – Ich sitze. Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? – Mit einen Wort: Tonks." Bei diesem Wort schaute sich Harry nach allen Seiten um. „Oh keine Sorge – sie hat mich nur hergebracht und ist dann zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt. Und zu deiner dritten Frage: Warum bin ich hier?" Ich stemmte sich entrüstet beide Fäuste in die Seiten und sprach mit einer Empörung, aus der Harry ganz deutlich Mrs Weasley heraushören konnte. „Harry Potter – es ist Weihnachten. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass wir dich heute hier allein sitzen lassen? Ich bin quasi als Botschafterin hergeschickt worden und meine Eltern nebst fünf Brüdern, einer Schwägerin in Spe und diversen Freundinnen von eben erwähnten Brüdern haben mir sehr klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich ohne dich gar nicht mehr auftauchen musste."

Zischen ließ sie die Luft entweichen und Harry sah deutlich, dass sie diesen Satz eingeübt hatte. „So so – deine Eltern wissen also, dass du hier bist."

„Aber sicher. Sie haben mich ja zu dir geschickt."

„Du willst mir also erzählen, dass deine Mutter weiß, dass du in meinem Schlafzimmer, auf meiner Bettkante sitzt, während ich gänzlich unbekleidet bin?"

Ginny blieb die Antwort im Hals stecken und ein zartes rosa erschien um ihre Nase herum. Doch sofort hatte sie sich wieder im Griff und währen ihr Blick die Bettdecke, unter der sich sein Körper abzeichnete, entlang huschte, sah Harry etwas in ihrem Blick, dass er auch ohne sonderlich viel Phantasie als anzüglich bezeichnen würde.

„Ginny!" Er legte jedes bisschen Entrüstung in dieses eine Wort, das er aufbringen konnte.

„Harry!" imitierte sie perfekt seine Tonlage. „Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt und kein kleines Kind mehr. Wenn der Großteil meiner Brüder das akzeptieren kann, dann solltest du das auch lernen." Und sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und fügte mit einer Stimme hinzu, um die sie Professor Trewlaney beneidet hätte: „Ansonsten muss ich dir noch so einiges beibringen, mein Lieber."

Harry fühlte sich, als ob er von einer Ganzkörperklammer kalt erwischt worden wäre. Das seltsame Wesen, das seit dem Augenblick, an dem er zum ersten Mal Cho Chang bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, in seiner Brust lebte, und dass das gesamte letzte Jahr über seine Kunststücke getrieben hatte, wann immer Ginny in der Nähe gewesen war, schien von innen gegen seinen Oberkörper zu springen und um Auslass zu bitten. Dann begriff Harry, dass es sein Herz war, das wie wild um sich schlug. Aber noch immer konnte er nichts sagen. Er öffnete den Mund, doch nur ein trockenes Krächzen war zu hören.

Ginny lächelte. „Was wolltest du sagen?"

Ja – was wollte er denn sagen? Besser war bestimmt, dass er das was er wirklich sagen wollte, besser nicht sagen würde. Für einen Moment dachte er daran, wie Ron reagieren würde, wenn er sie beide jetzt sehen könnte und das ließ ihn einen Teil seiner Fassung wiedergewinnen. Er riss seinen Blick von Ginnys Augen los und schaute an ihr entlang. Sie trug einen dunklen Pullover, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es das übliche Geschenk von Mrs Weasley, und obgleich es aus dicker Wolle gestrickt war, konnte er nicht verbergen, dass Ginny recht hatte: Sie war eindeutig kein kleines Kind mehr.

Harry kämpfte mit sich, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein einzelner Schweißtropfen an seiner Schläfe bildete. Ginny hatte sich soweit über ihn gebeugt, dass er ihr Gewicht auf seiner Brust spüren konnte. Mit diesem Gefühl, dachte Harry bei sich, würde er einen Patronus beschwören können, der alle Dementoren dieser Welt vernichten würde.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können. Während der Trauerfeier für Dumbledore hatte er Ginny zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein konnte. Schon damals hatte Ginny ihn gefragt, was wäre, wenn ihr die Gefahr in seiner Nähe zu sein, nicht interessierte. Doch dann hatte sie überraschen schnell nachgegeben. Doch spätestens seit er sich regelmäßig mit seinen Freunden in der heulenden Hütte traf, war ihm klar geworden, dass sie ihn noch lange nicht abgeschrieben hatte. Und jetzt hatte sie ihn wie es schien genau in der Position, wie sie ihn haben wollte. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, unter ihr hervor zu kriechen, doch sie ergriff seine nackten Schultern und drückte ihn zurück auf die Matratze.

Plötzlich war Harrys Stimme wieder da. „Ginny…" flüsterte er „…erwartet dich deine Familie nicht zurück?"

Auch Ginny flüsterte jetzt. Ihr Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. „Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich mir alle Zeit nehmen soll, die es braucht, um dich zu überreden."

Irgendetwas in Harry sagte ihm, dass diese nicht die Art Überredungskunst war, die sich Mr und Mrs Weasley vorgestellt hatten, doch andererseits, hätten sie ja auch Ron schicken können. Harry schaffte es, die Arme unter der Bettdecke hervor zu bekommen und jetzt schob er seine Hände unter ihren Pullover und ließ sie ihren Rücken hinauffahren. Die Haut war unglaublich glatt und weich. Er presste Ginny die Hände auf den Rücken und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich herunter. Er konnte Ginny noch lächeln sehen, dann schloss er die Augen und spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen.

000

**So – da gab es jetzt einen ziemlich großen Zeitsprung und auch einen Sprung in der Handlung. Ich musste das machen, damit die Geschichte so langsam mal in Fahrt kommt. Die versäumte Zeit wird aber durch Erzählungen und Rückblicke hinreichend erklärt werden.**

**Es geht direkt weiter. Viel Spaß - Federwisch**

10


	29. Weihnachtsbesuch

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 28**

**Weihnachtsbesuch**

Es war ein eisiger Dezembermorgen, durch den Harry und Ginny marschierten. Harry trug gewöhnliche, aber warme Muggelkleidung und hatte den Arm um Ginny gelegt, die trotz Pullover und Umhang jämmerlich fror.

„Warum noch mal müssen wir durch diese Kälte, Harry?" stammelte sie, kaum in der Lage zu sprechen.

„Also noch einmal langsam zu mitschreiben. Das nächste mal, wenn du dich von Tonks per Flohpulver jemanden abholen bringen lässt, dann erinnere sie bitte daran, dass die mitzubringende Person auch die Berechtigung für den Zielkamin hat." Harry rollte mit den Augen. Es wäre so schön leicht gewesen, einfach vom Grimaultplatz zum Kamin im Fuchsbau zu reisen. Nicht, dass er Reisen mit Flohpulver mochte, eigentlich mochte er keine der magischen Verkehrsmittel, und das schloss verhexte Busse mit ein, aber es wäre zumindest schön warm im Feuer gewesen.

„Und jetzt willst du zum Fuchsbau laufen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Wir apparieren." Harry zog Ginny noch enger an sich heran. Ihre Stimme war in dem Zittern kaum zu verstehen. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er ihr nicht einen zweiten Umhang von sich mitgegeben hatte. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl, Ginny so nah bei sich zu haben. Inzwischen war ihm nicht mehr klar, wie er die Kraft hatte aufbringen können, ihr auf Dumbledores Trauerfeier zu sagen, dass sie nicht zusammen sein konnten. Glücklicherweise, war sie genauso stur, wie der Rest der Weasleyfamilie. Heute Morgen hatte sie ihn kalt erwischt, aber es hatte sich schon in den letzten Wochen abgezeichnet, dass er es nicht schaffen würde auch weiterhin auf Abstand zu ihr zu gehen. Ginny schaute auf.

„Da haben wir aber zwei Problemchen. Erstes kann ich nicht apparieren und wenn ich es könnte, dürfte ich es nicht. Und zweitens kann man zum Fuchsbau genauso wenig apparieren, wie nach Hogwarts. Das steht übrigens im Buch…"

„Es wäre sehr wichtig für deine Gesundheit, dass du diesen Satz nicht zu Ende führst!"

„Jedenfalls wird es nicht klappen. Mad Eye Moody war für die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Fuchsbaus zuständig, und ich habe gehört, wie er Dad sagte, dass er die Appariersperre verstärkt habe. Nicht einmal Hauselfen können da hindurch." Ginny sprach sich warm. Etwas zum reden zu haben, schien sie von der Kälte abzulenken.

„Moody? Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir den Kamin erst gar nicht probiert haben. Wie ich den alten Moody kenne, wird jeder ungebetene Gast direkt nach Askaban umgeleitet."

Ginny kicherte. „Das könnte tatsächlich sein. Aber was hast du nun vor?"

Harry schaute sie vergnügt an. „Wir apparieren nicht zum Fuchsbau, sondern nach Ottery St Catchpole und gehen das letzte Stück zu Fuß."

„Na klasse." Seufzte Ginny auf. „Noch mehr Spaziergänge durch die Kälte. Bei uns liegt übrigens Schnee. Wofür bist du eigentlich ein erwachsener Zauberer. Kannst du mir nicht einen Umhang heraufbeschwören?"

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wie du vielleicht weißt, habe ich meine Ausbildung vorzeitig abgebrochen. Das mit dem Heraufbeschwören klappt noch nicht so perfekt. Da muss ich noch dran arbeiten. Aber was deinen anderen Punkt angeht. Ich kann uns beide apparieren. Es nennt sich Seite-an-Seite-apparieren und ich hab es schon einmal gemacht."

Ginny schaute ihn groß an. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja – letzten Sommer. Mit Dumbledore. Weißt du – er war zu schwach, um selbst zu apparieren. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich es allein über eine große Entfernung geschafft habe. Aber ich muss dich vorwarnen. Es ist kein schönes Gefühl. Portschlüssel sind nichts dagegen."

„Ganz toll. Und die Dinger kann ich schon nicht leiden. Ich hoffe, ich kann bald apparieren. Wir werden nach Weihnachten mit den Übungen anfangen und im Juni werde ich an der Prüfung teilnehmen. Ron erzählt mir schon die ganze Zeit, wie unglaublich schwer sie ist. Nur, weil er beim ersten Mal durchgefallen ist. Hermine meint, es sei ganz leicht."

Harry schnaubte. „Für Hermine ist alles ganz leicht. Wahrscheinlich werde ich mir den ganzen Tag anhören müssen, was sie schon wieder alles gelernt hat, und wie dumm es doch von mir ist, die Schule sausen zu lassen. Aber schau dir Fred und George an. Man kann auch ohne UTZ erfolgreich sein. Und Voldemort wird sich bestimmt nicht vor mich hinstellen und sagen: Huch, du hast deinen UTZ? Dann werd ich mich aber mal ganz schnell ergeben." Er blieb stehen und schaute sich um. „Ich glaube, wir sind weit genug gegangen."

Sie hatten sich einige Straßen vom Grimaultplatz entfernt. Selbst wenn jetzt ein Zauberer durch Zufall beobachten würde, wie sie beide disapparierten, dann würde er doch nur den Stadtteil wissen, in dem sich Harrys Versteck befand.

„Was muss ich den tun?" Aufregung schwang in Ginnys Stimme mit. Noch immer zitterte sie, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass es jetzt nicht nur die Kälte war, die sie erbeben ließ.

„Gar nichts." Sagte er. „Du musst nur meinen Arm festhalten. Den Rest werde ich erledigen." Harry schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Wille, Ziel, Bedacht – erklang es in seinen Gedanken. Nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren war verhältnismäßig leicht gewesen, denn schließlich kannte er das Dorf genau, aber Ottery St Catchpole hatte er nur einige Male aus der Ferne gesehen. Er beschloss, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, die vom Dorf Richtung Fuchsbau führte. Und zwar auf eine Stelle, recht nahe am Dorf, wo er sich sicher sein konnte, dass die Appariersperre nicht mehr wirksam war.

Der Griff, mit dem sich Ginny an seinen Arm klammerte, wirkte beruhigend. Und mit einem letzten gemurmelten „_nach Ottery St Catchpole_" trat er einen kleinen Schritt nach vorn und wusste im selben Augenblick, dass er es geschafft hatte. Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz und wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, als würde er in einem dunklen engen Gummischlauch gefangen sein, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen zu treiben schien. Ginny klammerte sich jetzt fast schmerzhaft an seinen Arm. Doch genauso schnell, wie das Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Doch was Harry sah, als er wieder etwas sehen konnte, ließ ihn sich zurück in den Schlauch wünschen. Zwei grelle Autoscheinwerfer strahlten ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Harry reagierte augenblicklich. Ohne nachzudenken packte er Ginny an den Schultern und riss sie beiseite. Das Auto raste auf der glatten mit Schneematsch überzogenen Straße an ihnen vorbei und kam hundert Meter weiter schlitternd zum stehen. Der Fahrer sprang aus dem Wagen und wollte zurücklaufen, doch Harry war noch schneller gewesen. Er hatte Ginny zurück auf die Straße und einige Meter zur Seite gezerrt, gleichzeitig hatte er den Tarnumhang, den er inzwischen ständig bei sich trug unter seiner Jacke hervorgezogen und ihn über Ginny und sich selbst geworfen.

„Beweg dich nicht." Flüsterte er Ginny ins Ohr. „Er kommt bestimmt hierher, um nachzusehen, ob uns etwas geschehen ist. Wenn wir loslaufen, wir er die Fußstapfen im Schnee bemerken. Wenn er nichts von uns sieht, denkt er vielleicht, dass wir nur eine Halluzination waren."

Harry hatte schon von den grausigsten Unfällen beim Apparieren gehört, aber ihm war nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass man aus Versehen vor ein Auto apparieren konnte. Ginny zitterte, ob vor Kälte oder wegen des Schocks konnte Harry nicht sagen. Bestimmt traf beides zu. Harry nahm sie fest in die Arme und strich über ihren Rücken, um sie zu wärmen. Doch er traute sich nicht, schnelle Bewegungen zu machen. Der Fahrer des Wagens war jetzt bis an die Stelle getreten, an der Harry und Ginny für ihn aus dem Nichts erschienen waren. Doch da war nichts. Nicht ein Tropfen Blut zeugte davon, dass das Auto etwas getroffen oder auch nur gestreift hatte. Der Mann blickte zur Seite und sah die Stelle, wo sich Harry mit Ginny hingeworfen hatte. Der tiefe Schnee war zerwühlt, aber auch dort war niemand.

„Es muss ein Tier gewesen sein." Hörten sie die Stimme des Mannes. „Es war ein Tier. Komisch – ich hätte schwören können…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder in Richtung seines Wagens, den er, als er in erreicht hatte, ausführlich begutachtete. Doch anscheinend fand er keinen Kratzer. Er hatte wohl tatsächlich nichts getroffen. Nachdem er eingestiegen und losgefahren war (diesmal jedoch sehr langsam) wagte es Harry zum ersten Mal wieder tief durchzuatmen.

„Das war knapp." Meinte er.

„Ja – und zwar gleich zweimal. Der wäre uns ja noch beinahe auf die Füße getreten."

Harry zog den Tarnumhang über sie hinweg, hängte ihn dann aber Ginny über die Schulter. „Ich denke nicht, dass er sonderlich warm hält, aber es ist wenigstens etwas. Lass uns gehen. Deine Mutter erschlägt mich, wenn ich dich als Eiszapfen abliefere."

„Ich schätze, sie wird etwas Schmerzhafteres finden." Bibberte Ginny und zog den Umhang fest um den Körper. Es sah sehr seltsam Aus, wie Ginnys Kopf neben Harry in der Luft flog und selbst Harry, der solche Anblicke eigentlich gewohnt sein sollte, musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu lachen.

„Wie weit ist es?"

„Ich schätze, dass wir etwa fünfzehn Minuten laufen müssen."

Harry sah Ginny an, die langsam aber sicher blaue Lippen bekam. „Ich schätze, dass das zulange dauert. Wir sollten die Zeit verkürzen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, deutete nach vorn und dachte eine halbe Stunde zurück. Dieser Gedanke sollte glücklich genug sein, dachte er bei sich. „Expecto Patronum." Ein strahlend silbernes Licht brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor und ballte sich zu einer leuchtenden Gestalt zusammen. Ein gewaltiger Hirsch baute sich vor Harry auf, senkte das Geweih und scharrte mit den Hufen. Harry streckte die Hand aus, berührte den Patronus allerdings nicht. Stattdessen begann er auf den Hirsch einzusprechen.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe. Hol Hilfe vom Fuchsbau. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst." Wie zur Bestätigung warf der Hirsch seinen stolzen Kopf zurück. Dann warf er sich herum und galoppierte in unglaublichem Tempo davon. Seine Hufe hinterließen keine Spuren im Schneematsch der Straße.

„Komm Ginny. Wir sollten ihnen entgegen gehen."

Ginny sah ihn sprachlos an. „Woher weißt du, dass ein Patronus so etwas kann? Davon habe ich nirgendwo etwas gelesen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Dumbledore seinen Patronus zu Hagrid geschickt hat. Das ist schon Jahre her. Damals habe ich es gar nicht so recht verstanden. Es ist mir erst jetzt wieder eingefallen. Ein Patronus ist eine reine Kraft des Guten. Er wird die Abschirmzauber des Fuchsbaus überwinden können. Die sind schließlich nur dafür da, um Flüche und dunkle Magie aufzuhalten."

Der bewundernde Ausdruck in Ginnys Augen gab Harry ein warmes Gefühl im Magen. „Wir sollten losgehen. Wenn wir hier nur stehen, dauert es nur länger und wärmer wird es dadurch auch nicht." Ginny nickte und sie setzten sich in Bewegung die Straße entlang. Schon nach kurzer Zeit verschwand das Dorf außer Sichtweite. Der Patronus musste den Fuchsbau inzwischen längst erreicht haben. Bestimmt waren sie bereits auf dem Weg auf sie zu.

„Was war eigentlich mit dir los?"

Ginnys Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Was meinst du?"

„Na – heute Morgen. Ich habe es fast nicht geschafft, dich zu wecken. Du hast geschlafen, als ob dir jemand einen Trank verabreicht hätte."

Harry sah sie einen Moment lang stumm an und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre unsichtbare Schulter. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Nein – ich habe geträumt. Nichts weiter."

„Unangenehm?"

Harry sah nachdenklich aus. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich kann es nicht so recht erklären. Ich habe von Dumbledore geträumt. Von Sirius, Cedric und meiner Mutter. Ich habe sie alle sterben sehen, aber eigentlich war es kein Alptraum. Ich meine – ich habe diese Szenen schon oft in meinen träumen wieder gesehen, aber diesmal war es irgendwie anders. Ich glaube, ich fange erst jetzt damit an, es wirklich zu verarbeiten. Weißt du – ich habe Dumbledore immer für übermächtig gehalten. Natürlich nicht für unsterblich, aber ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht, dass er einmal nicht mehr da sein würde. Eigentlich idiotisch – er war schließlich nicht mehr der jüngste. Aber das er gestorben ist, hat mich auf der einen Seite geschockt, aber mir auf der anderen Seite auch etwas vor Augen geführt. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass Leute um mich herum sterben. Ich bin nicht für alle verantwortlich. Wenn es einen Menschen wie Dumbledore treffen kann, dann kann es jeden treffen. Und ich kann nur mein bestes geben. Ich glaube, der Gedanke ist mir schon vor langer Zeit gekommen, aber erst in der letzten Zeit habe ich angefangen, ihn vor mir selbst zuzugeben."

Ginny nickte vor sich hin. „Du hast eindeutig zuviel mit Dumbledore rumgehangen. Du redest schon genauso kryptisch verdreht wie er."

Harry wollte sich gerade für das Kompliment bedanken, als er zwei schwarze schatten sah, die mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit um eine Baumgruppe rasten. Es waren zwei Personen auf Besen und als sie näher kamen, erkannte Harry Fred und George. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sie vor den Durchgefrorenen landeten. Einer der Beiden, Harry hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten, sie auseinander zu halten (kein Wunder – ihre Eltern hatten es auch) sah Harry kopfschüttelnd an, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen dicken Winterumhang erscheinen, den Er Ginny dort umhängte, wo ihre Schultern sein mussten. Der andere Zwilling wandte sich an Harry.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Mum ist schon total aus dem Häuschen. Die Patronus ist plötzlich aufgetaucht und hat ‚nen Riesenaufstand gemacht. Allen war klar, dass irgendwas passiert sein musste. Wir haben uns sofort auf die Besen geschwungen. Was ist denn los?"

„Eigentlich nur ziemliche Unterkühlung. Und wir hatten eben einen kleinen Apparierunfall." Die Zwillinge traten um sie herum.

„Ist doch noch alles dran, wie es scheint."

„Nein – mehr ein Autounfall. Ist jetzt egal. Wir sollten hier weg."

„Stimmt, Harry. Du kannst hinten auf meinen Besen. Fred nimmt Ginny mit."

Also war dies George. Harry sah sie sich zum ersten Mal richtig an. Wieder trugen sie Anzüge aus schwarzer Drachenhaut und darüber Umhänge aus einen fließenden Material, dass Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie sahen unverschämt teuer aus. Der Laden schien gut zu laufen. Harry schwang sich hinter George auf den Besen, einem schon etwas älterem Modell aus der Komet-Serie, anscheinend hatten Fred und George ihre eigenen Besen nicht mit im Fuchsbau gehabt (Sie selbst würden sich bestimmt nicht mehr mit solchen Modellen abgeben), Und schon hob sich der Besen in die Luft und flog den Weg zurück, den Fred und George gerade erst gekommen waren.

000

Im Fuchsbau angekommen, empfing die vier ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die ganze Familie Weasley und ihre Gäste wollten wissen, warum sie erst so spät gekommen waren und warum Harry den Patronus geschickt hatte. Als Mrs Weasley ihre Tochter erblickte, warf sie sich mit einem Schrei auf sie und zerrte sie zum Kamin. Damit war sie so beschäftigt, dass sie sogar vergaß, Harry in eine ihrer erstickenden Umarmungen zu ziehen, was Harry als durchaus erleichternd empfand. Er mochte Mrs Weasley, aber diese Herzlichkeiten vor versammelter Mannschaft, waren ihm schon immer etwas peinlich gewesen.

Fleur huschte, elegant wie immer, zu Mrs Weasley und reicht ihr einen Becher mit dampfendem Inhalt. Ginnys Mutter sah sie dankbar an. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und der Freundin ihres Sohnes schien sich sehr gebessert zu haben. Die Tatsache, dass sie bei Bill geblieben war, obwohl ihn ein Werwolf schrecklich zugerichtet hatte, war dabei bestimmt sehr hilfreich gewesen.

Es war ein ziemlicher Trubel. Neben Mad Eye waren auch Remus Lupin und Tonks anwesend, die sich aber die Ganze Zeit über merkwürdig still verhielt und erst nachdem Harry ihr etwas ein Halbdutzend Mal versichert hatte, dass ihnen ja nicht wirklich etwas passiert war und sie ganz beruhigt sein könne, taute sie ein wenig auf und ihr bislang unauffällig schwarzes Haar, bekam einen eindeutigen Stich ins Blaue.

So verging die Zeit mit reden und scherzen und erst, als sich Mrs Weasley und Fleur daran machten, den großen Küchentisch zum Mittagessen zu decken (Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass der Raum auf magische Weise vergrößert worden war, so dass alle Platz fanden), schaffte es Harry unter einen Vorwand Ron, Hermine und Ginny von den anderen wegzulocken. Er hatte noch etwas Wichtiges mit den dreien zu besprechen.

000

Rons Zimmer hatte sich verändert. Es war bei Weitem nicht mehr so knallorange, wie bei Harrys letztem Besuch. Wahrscheinlich war das Hermines heilender Einfluss. Zwar hingen noch immer mehrere Poster der Chadley Canons (Rons Lieblingsmannschaft der englischen Quidditchliga) An den Wänden und auch ein Schal und einen orangefarbenen Quidditchumhang konnte Harry sehen, doch hatte Ron auf die schrecklich schrille Bettwäsche verzichtet, was ihm hoch anzurechnen war.

Ron warf sich auf das Bett und Hermine ließ mit einem Schlenker zwei Stühle aus dem Nichts erscheinen. Sie selbst setzte sich auf Rons Schreibtischstuhl. Harry pfiff anerkennend. Und Hermine schaute verlegen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie für etwas gelobt wurde.

„Es ist echt klasse, siebzehn zu sein. Zaubern vereinfacht das Leben ganz schön."

Ihr Freund nickte zustimmend. „Warum hast du uns hier rauf geschleift, Harry? Was ist denn so wichtig."

Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich brauche eure Hilfe."

Ginny und Hermine holten zischend Luft und Ron richtete sich, scheinbar Feuer und Flamme, auf seinem Bett auf. „Worum geht's? Hast du einen Horkrux entdeckt? Weißt du wo – er – ist? Oder Snape, oder Malfoy die kleine Ratte?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein – nein. Darum geht es nicht. Es ist etwas persönlicherer Natur. Wisst ihr – ich habe die vergangenen Monate sehr viel gelernt. Und unter anderem habe ich einen Zauber vorbereitet, der ziemlich daneben gehen kann. Ich brauche jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst, wenn ich es das erste Mal versuche."

„Was denn?" platzte es aus Hermine heraus. „Es ist doch nichts Illegales?"

Harry lächelte. Es war eine Reaktion, die er eins zu eins hätte voraussagen können. Professor Trewlaney wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen. „Also streng genommen, ist es schon etwas illegal. Aber keine Sorge…" fügte er schnell hinzu, als er sah, wie Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig den Mund öffneten, um zu protestieren. „…ich werde niemandem damit Schaden zufügen. Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr euch nicht aufregt, wenn ich es euch erzähle." Er schaute in die runde und fuhr erst fort, als sie alle drei genickt hatten. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft.

„Ich habe einige von Sirius' alten Aufzeichnungen aus seiner Schulzeit gefunden. Und mit denen habe ich mich daran gemacht, eine Animagusverwandlung durchzuführen. Und jetzt bin ich soweit, es zu versuchen, aber ich brauche jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst, falls bei der Verwandlung etwas schief geht, oder ich mich nicht zurückverwandeln kann."

Die anderen drei starrten ihn für einen Moment fassungslos an. Hermine fand die Sprache zuerst wieder. „Du hast was? Bist du denn völlig verrückt, Harry? Weißt du eigentlich, was dabei alles daneben gehen kann? Gegen eine Animagusverwandlung ist apparieren so leicht, wie ein Spaziergang bei Sonnenschein. Ich habe Professor McGonagall danach gefragt. Ich war der Meinung, dass diese Fähigkeit vielleicht nützlich sein könnte, aber sie hat mir ernsthaft davon abgeraten. Sie sagte, dass ich eine exzellente Verwandlerin wäre, aber dass es nur wirklich wenige Zauberer und Hexen zum Animagus schaffen würden. Ich habe sie auf deinen Vater, auf Sirius und auf – Wurmschwanz angesprochen, aber sie hat nur geschnaubt und gemeint, die drei hätten gar nicht gewusst, was für ein ungeheueres Glück sie gehabt hätten."

Harry nickte beschwichtigend. „Ich weiß – ich weiß. Die Diskussion hatte ich schon mit Dumbledore. Also mit seinem Portrait. Aber er hat eingesehen, dass es mir sehr helfen könnte, wenn ich es schaffe. Und immerhin bin ich ja so einsichtig, dass ich euch bei mir haben will, wenn ich es versuche."

Ginny schnaubte. „Aber du sagst es uns jetzt. Du gibst uns nicht die Chance, es gemeinsam mit dir zu erlernen."

Harry schaute betreten zur Seite. „Die Vorbereitungen laufen schon seit dem Sommer. Das war als – ir wisst schon – als…"

„Als du der Meinung warst, besser keinen Kontakt mit uns zu pflegen." Beendete Ron seinen Satz. „Schon klar. Aber inzwischen hättest du und mal einweihen können."

„Das heißt, ihr wollt mir nicht helfen."

Ginny beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Was denkst du wohl. Natürlich helfen wir dir. Schließlich wollten wir wieder mehr mit dem zu tun haben, was du so ausheckst. Wann wolltest du die Show den steigen lassen?"

Harry rieb sich die Stelle, an der Ginny sie getroffen hatte, konnte sich ein leichtes grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. „Ich hatte gedacht nach Weihnachten. Aber bevor die Schule wieder losgeht. Und ich hatte mir überlegt, dass wir es in der heulenden Hütten tun sollten. Da sind wir ungestört." Und dann fügte er leiser hinzu. „Und es ist nicht so schlimm, wenn etwas zu Bruch geht."

Es war ein großes Glück für Harry, dass in diesem Moment Mrs Weasley an die Tür klopfte und sie unmissverständlich nach unten zum Essen zitierte. So konnten sie nicht auf Harry letzte Bemerkung eingehen.

000

**So – jetzt gab es also wieder etwas von mir. Hat wie gesagt etwas gedauert, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt es trotzdem gelesen. Wie schon in meinem Profil steht, beende ich gern, was ich begonnen habe. Ihr könnt euch also sicher sein, dass diese Geschichte fortgesetzt wird, auch wenn es hin und wieder zu kleinen Pausen kommt. Und außerdem verspreche ich, dass ich schneller sein werde als JKR.**

**Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass einige bitterböse Meldungen kommen, angesichts meiner unzuverlässigen Schreibgeschwindigkeit, möchte ich dennoch auf den Reviewlink hinweisen. Ihr wisst ja: Wir Autoren leben davon. **

**Bis hoffentlich bald - Federwisch**

12


	30. Weihnachtsstimmung

**Reditus Mortis: Danke für das Lob. Ich gebe mir größte Mühe, Dracos und Snapes Rollen nicht zu klein werden zu lassen. Ich muss nur dabei aufpassen, dass es nicht zu aufgesetzt wirkt.**

**Meta Capricorn: Die Sache mit dem Patronus hat seine Bewandtnis. Auf der offiziellen Homepage von JKR gibt es regelmäßig eine Abstimmung, was für eine Frage der Fans JKR beantworten muss. Vor einigen Monaten gewann die Frage: Wie schicken sich die Mitglieder des Phönixordens gegenseitig Nachrichten. JKR reagierte sehr erstaunt, warum ausgerechnet diese Frage gewonnen hatte, schließlich habe sie die Antwort schon in HP4 gegeben. Deshalb habe ich diese Szene benutzt und nicht die aus HP6 was tatsächlich eigentlich logischer wäre.**

**Slytherin Lord: Da muss ich gedanklich bei meiner Prüfung gewesen sein (gute Ausrede – was?). Das mit der Apparierschutzgrenze beantworte ich quasi im gleichen Kapitel. Moody war dafür verantwortlich. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde man das Apparieren wahrscheinlich in ganz Großbritannien verbieten.**

**Zu deiner letzten Frage: So etwas beantwortet ein Gentleman nicht ;-)**

**ChrissiTine: Der Traumteil war mir persönlich sehr wichtig, obgleich er ja nichts zur Geschichte beiträgt. Ich wollte ein wenig auf die parallelen in Harrys Erlebnissen hinweisen und ihn sich ein wenig näher mit den Begriffen ‚Verlust' und ‚Hilflosigkeit' beschäftigen lassen. Das fehlte mir bislang nämlich auch.**

**Ob Harry wirklich komplett nackt war, wissen wir ja nicht. Er hat das nur behauptet, um Ginny in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Darüber hinaus habe ich mich vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr an mir selbst orientiert. Ich trage nachts nur das Nötigste (ups – das ging jetzt aber zu weit in den persönlichen Sektor).**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 29**

**Weihnachtsstimmung**

Das Weihnachtsessen war an und für sich eine lustige Sache. Auch wenn hin und wieder zwischen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny vielsagende Blicke hin und her flogen. Harry genoss es, das erste Mal seit Monaten, all seine Sorgen vergessen zu können. Und die hatten sich in letzter Zeit getürmt. Das einzige, was tatsächlich so geklappt hatte, wie er sich das gedacht hatte, waren die Vorbereitungen zu seiner Animagusverwandlung. Ansonsten war er kein Stück weiter gekommen. Weder wusste er näheres zu Voldemorts Horkruxen (Und Dumbledores Portrait half ihm in dieser Angelegenheit auch nicht weiter), noch hatte er etwas von Wurmschwanz gehört. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Sache halten sollte. Wurmschwanz war zu ihm gekommen. Er hatte gewissermaßen seine Hilfe angeboten. Und jetzt? – Nichts. Harry konnte sich eigentlich nur zwei Gründe vorstellen, warum sich Wurmschwanz nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Entweder, sein Verrat war Voldemort zu Ohren gekommen, was bedeutete, dass der Verräter mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit tot war, oder aber (Und Harry dachte nicht gern an diese Möglichkeit) Tante Petunia war inzwischen tot und Wurmschwanz traute sich nicht zu Harry, da er Rache befürchtete.

Auch von Voldemort selbst war in letzter Zeit nicht viel zu hören. Es gab noch immer Angriffe auf Muggel und die Auroren hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, aber inzwischen hätte er eigentlich in die Offensive gehen müssen. Diese Ruhe war verdächtig. Voldemort hatte es geschafft, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr in Hogwarts war, und dennoch griffen seine Todesser die Schule nicht an. Harry war natürlich froh über diese Tatsache, doch verstehen konnte er es nicht so recht. Was hatte Voldemort denn nur vor. Scheinbar machte er auch keinerlei Anstalten, nach ihm zu suchen. Verließ er sich etwas völlig darauf, dass Harry ihn suchen und auch finden würde? Wieder und wieder musste Harry daran denken, dass Voldemort Wurmschwanz nur als Werkzeug benutzen könnte, um ihn, Harry, zu sich zu locken. Doch wenn das der Fall wäre, dann würde es wieder keinen Sinn machen, dass sich Wurmschwanz nicht bei ihm meldete.

Das alles spukte Harry tagein tagaus durch den Kopf und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Doch heute hatte er dieses ganze Gedankenknäuel in einer Ecke seines Gehirns verbannt. Es war viel zu angenehm, im Kreis der Weasleys zu sitzen. Hier konnte man beinahe auf den Gedanken kommen, dass der Krieg gar nicht stattfand. Bill, der jetzt ein wenig wie eine jüngere Version Mad Eye Moodys aussah, hatte seinen Humor durch den Werwolfangriff nicht verloren, und seinen Appetit erst recht nicht. Die Tatsache, dass der Weihnachtsbraten, wie er sagte, ein wenig sehr gut durch sei, hielt ihn nicht davon ab, gleich mehrmals davon zu nehmen. Ron und er schienen eine Art Essenswettkampf zu veranstalten, und obgleich Harry in Hogwarts schon öfters erlebt hatte, welche Mengen sein Freund in sich hinein schaufeln konnte, war er doch überrascht, dass er nicht während des Essens platzte, oder aber zumindest anschwoll wie Tante Magda ihrerzeit.

000

Eine halbe Stunde später saß die ganze Versammlung um ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer herum und beschäftigte sich mit verdauen. Harry hatte sich zu Lupin gesellt, der sich seinerseits Tonks für einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen hatte, damit diese sich zusammen mit Fleur und Mrs Weasley um den Abwasch kümmern konnte. Zwar war in einem Zaubererhaushalt der Abwasch etwas, das normalerweise nicht sonderlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, aber im Hause Weasley wurden diese Hausarbeiten geradezu zelebriert. Und selbst auf Tonks hatte das ein wenig abgefärbt und zu zerdepperte nicht mehr halb soviel Geschirr wie früher.

Eigentlich hatte keiner sonderliche Lust auf ein Gespräch, so gesättigt waren sie, und auch Harry schaute nur geistesabwesend in die Flammen. Er saß mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer etwas abseits, der immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick abwechselnd auf Bill und die Tür zur Küche warf. Harry war nicht gerade bekannt dafür, sonderlich feinfühlig zu sein, wenn es um das Seelenleben anderer Menschen ging, aber was in Lupins Kopf vor sich gehen musste, konnte mit Sicherheit auch ein blinder Hippogreif erkennen.

„Es macht ihr nichts aus." Lupins Kopf schnellte herum und er schaute ihn an. Harry fühlte sich wieder einmal äußerst albern. Schon seit längerer Zeit steckte er in einer Zwickmühle. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er den Freund seines Vaters ansprechen sollte und umging zumeist eine direkte Anrede. Er hatte ihn als seinen Lehrer kennen gelernt und hatte ihn stets mit Professor oder Sir angeredet. Doch das war jetzt schon einige Jahre her und inzwischen war ihr Verhältnis nicht mehr das eines Lehrers zu seinem Schüler. Einige Mal war Harry schon ein ‚du' herausgerutscht und Lupin hatte es als selbstverständlich hingenommen und doch tat sich Harry schwer damit, es mit seinem Vornamen zu versuchen.

„Ich weiß." Sagte Lupin jetzt, so leise, dass nur Harry ihn verstehen konnte. „Es ist nur immer noch eine für mich ungewohnte Situation. Ich komme dir wahrscheinlich recht dumm vor."

Harry lachte. Doch es war ganz klar ein freundschaftliches Lachen. „Wenn du wüsstest." Er dachte daran, wie bescheuert er sich mitunter benommen hatte, wenn Cho in der Nähe gewesen war, oder an sein Verhalten Parvati gegenüber, als sie zusammen in ihrem vierten Jahr zum Weihnachtsball gegangen waren. Von Ginny, und wie er sie das letzte halbe Jahr über behandelt hatte, wollte er lieber gar nicht anfangen. Vor allem nicht, wenn ihre versammelte Familie um ihn herumsaß. Er konnte sich angenehmere Methoden vorstellen, um zu sterben.

„Warum ist eigentlich niemand sonst von Rons Familie hier?" Harry hielt es für an der Zeit, Lupin auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. Abgesehen von Percy, und den vermisste zur Zeit hier niemand, war doch die ganze Familie anwesend. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff. „Was du hier siehst, ist so ziemlich die gesamte Familie von Molly und Arthur. Sieh mal, Harry – der letzte Krieg hat eine Menge Opfer gefordert. Kannst du dich erinnern, dass Molly damals Probleme mit diesem Irrwicht hatte?"

„Ja – er hat sich nacheinander in alle ihre Kinder verwandelt, wie sie tot dalagen." Harry ließ lieber aus, dass sich der Irrwicht auch in seine Leiche verwandelt hatte. Das hatte ihn damals gleichermaßen geschockt und auf eine äußerst merkwürdige Art auch geschmeichelt, hatte Mrs Weasley um ihn doch genauso viel Angst, wie um ihre eigenen Kinder.

Lupin nickte. „Es muss schrecklich für sie gewesen sein. Aber ihre Angst sitzt noch viel tiefer. Molly hat, wie Arthur übrigens auch, als Voldemort das letzte Mal mächtig war, gewissermaßen ihre komplette Familie verloren. Es gibt da wohl noch eine Tante oder Großtante, doch sie ist inzwischen ein wenig zu alt, um zu reisen."

Irgendwo in Harry regte sich eine Erinnerung. Jemand hatte von einer entfernten Tante gesprochen. War es Ron gewesen? Aber jetzt viel ihm etwas anderes ein. Etwas das schon seit Jahren an ihm nagte. Wie hatten die Totesser diese beiden Familien so komplett vernichten können? Das erster Mal war ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen, als er an seine eigene Familie gedacht hatte. Seine Eltern waren ermordet worden und er war zu den Dursleys gekommen. Inzwischen wusste er, dass Dumbledore das aufgrund des besonderen Schutzes, den ihm Tante Petunias Blutsverwandtschaft zu seiner Mutter gab, getan hatte. Aber was war mit seiner restlichen Familie? Der Familie seines Vaters. Seine Großeltern mochten gestorben sein, aber gab es da keine Tanten und Onkels oder Cousins und Cousinen?

Es war, als ob Lupin seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Er seufzte tief. „Harry, du bist nicht in der magischen Welt groß geworden. Du weiß gar nicht, wie viele Opfer der letzte Krieg gefordert hat. Aber es stimmt auch, dass wir dieses Mal besser dran sind. Wir sind organisierter und wir wissen mehr von den Plänen der anderen Seite. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass wieder ganzen Familie hingerafft werden."

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Sirius hat mir erzählt, dass quasi alle reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien miteinander verwandt sind. Wie kann da eine ganze Familie ausgelöscht werden? Da müsste man ja alle Zauberer und Hexen töten."

Lupin hatte beim Namen seines alten Freundes kurz mit dem Gesicht gezuckt. „Eigentlich ist das richtig. Aber die meisten Familien haben ganz klar Stellung bezogen und wer auf der anderen Seite stand – nun, der gehörte halt nicht mehr zur Familie. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius dir den alten Wandteppich im Haus am Grimaultplatz gezeigt hat…" Harry nickte „…tja – dann weißt du ja bescheid. Die Blacks hatten sich für eine Seite entschieden und allein die Tatsache, dass ihr Sohn von Zuhause weglief und zu deinen Großeltern ging, war für sie Grund genug, ihn aus dem Familienstammbaum zu tilgen. Wenn du nur lange genug den Stammbaum studieren würdest und zusätzlich Aufzeichnungen über andere alte Familien, dann würdest du bestimmt feststellen, dass es auch zwischen den Blacks und den Potters Verwandtschaft gab."

Harry schaute einen Moment lang überrascht, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Das ist vielleicht der Grund, warum Sirius mir das Haus vererben konnte."

Lupin nickte. „Das ist in der Tat möglich.

„Bin ich dann auch mit den Weasleys verwandt?"

Jetzt hob Lupin die Schultern. „Ich habe mich nie sonderlich um die Blutslinien gekümmert. Ich weiß nur, dass sowohl Arthur als auch Molly aus sehr alten Familien stammen. Es ist vielleicht ein wenig paradox, dass sie von allen Möglichen als Verräter beschimpft werden, denn eigentlich sind sie so reinblütig, dass sogar dein ganz spezieller Freund Draco Malfoy vor Neid erblassen müsste. Interessant daran ist, dass beide, Molly und Arthur, zu ihrer Schulzeit in Gryffindor waren."

„Was ist daran interessant? Ihre Kinder sind doch auch allesamt dort gewesen."

„Ja – aber das ist nicht so selbstverständlich. Um Arthurs Familie ranken sich hartnäckige Gerüchte, dass sie ganz entfernt von Helga Hufflepuff abstammt. Und dieselben Gerüchte gibt es über Mollys Familie, nur dass sie von Ravenclaw abstammen soll."

Harry schaute erstaunt. „Und? – Ist das so?"

Lupin lachte. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Die Hogwartsgründer lebten vor über tausend Jahren. Wer weiß schon, wer noch alles von ihnen abstammt."

„Aber Slytherin hat doch nur noch einen Erben."

„Einen in direkter Linie. Aber in Seitenlinien muss es hunderte von Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und auch Gryffindors geben."

Harry dachte kurz nach. In einem Bürgerkrieg war es immer besonders schwierig, Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden. Wie schwer musste es sein, wenn die Frontlinie gewissermaßen mitten durch das Wohnzimmer der einzelnen Familien verlief. „Und woher kommt die Familie Lupin?"

Wieder lachte Lupin. „Meine Familie ist bei weitem nicht so alt. Tatsächlich war ich bei den Rumtreibern sogar der einzige, der unter seinen Vorfahren auch Muggel hatte. Nicht, dass James oder Sirius mich das hätten spüren lassen, aber es war ein weiterer Punkt, der mich in der Schule zu einem Außenseiter werden ließ."

In diesem Moment kamen die Frauen aus der Küche und auch Ron hatte sein Essen sich soweit setzen lassen, dass er sich von Hermine dazu bewegen ließ, zusammen mit Ginny zu Harry und Lupin herüber zu schlendern. Harry hatte Hermine nicht darauf angesprochen, doch für seine Bergriffe sah sie heute ziemlich fröhlich aus. Wenn man bedachte, dass dies das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne ihre Eltern war. Aber wie Harry oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, stürzte sich Mrs Weasley auf alles, was irgendwie einsam und verlassen aussah. Außerdem gab es da ja immer noch Ron, der zwar emotional Harry im Fettnapfspringen in nichts nachstand, aber unter Hermines Hand scheinbar einiges gelernt hatte.

Hermine lächelte Lupin freundlich zu, wandte sich dann aber an Harry. „Wir müssten dich noch mal unter acht Augen sprechen."

Sie hatte es in sehr bestimmten Ton gesagt und Lupin, dem Harry einen kurzen flehenden Blick zugeworfen hatte grinste breit. „Nehmt ihn nur mit. Bei euch wird er sich bestimmt besser amüsieren, als in Gesellschaft eines alten Mannes."

Auf das vierfache protestierende Schnauben reagierte er nicht, sondern erhob sich und ging auf Tonks zu, die ihm mit spitzbübischem Lächeln entgegensah.

Harry war klar gewesen, dass er an seinen Freunden nicht so leicht würde vorbei kommen, doch er hatte gehofft, dass er wenigstens diesen Tag würde hinter sich bringen, bevor sie ihn zur Schnecke machen würden. Schweigend ging er hinter ihnen her. Nachdem sie sich erneut in Rons Zimmer versammelt hatten, schaute er sie mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Zurückhaltung an.

Hermine begann und irgendwie hatte es den Anschein, als hätte sie geübt, was sie jetzt sagte. „Ich denke, jetzt ist es genug, Harry. Ich dachte, wir hätten dir klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass wir wissen wollen, was du vorhast. Und doch lässt du uns glauben, du würdest uns deine Pläne mitteilen, aber in Wirklichkeit brütest du alles Mögliche im Geheimen aus und denkst nicht einmal daran, uns etwas davon zu erzählen."

Harry öffnete den Mund, doch Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf und so hielt er es für klüger, erst einmal nichts zu sagen und Hermine weiter sprechen zu lassen.

„Es ist nett, dass du uns jetzt gesagt hast, dass du vorhast ein Animagus zu werden, aber wir sind uns auch sicher, dass du das nur getan hast, weil du unsere Hilfe benötigst. Aber wir wollen gern selbst entscheiden, wobei wir mitmachen, und wobei nicht."

„Aber ihr könnt doch frei entscheiden." Rutschte es Harry heraus.

„Aber du sortierst doch vor. Wir wollen alles wissen. Kannst du dich erinnern, wie du uns zusammen gestaucht hast, als du zum ersten mal ins Hauptquartier des Ordens gekommen bist? Wir konnten nichts dafür, dass du nichts davon erfahren hast, was um dich herum passierte. Aber das war dir egal. Jetzt steckst du selbst in der Situation. Mit dem Unterschied, dass dich niemand zwingt, uns im Unklaren zu lassen. Du hast dich ganz bewusst dazu entschieden. Und das wollen wir nicht mehr mitmachen. Erzähl uns, was Sache ist, oder such dir jemanden anderes, der dir hilft!"

Ginny und Ron nickten zustimmend, sagten jedoch kein Wort. Anscheinend hatten sie Hermine zur Wortführerin ernannt. Harry sah natürlich ein, dass sie vollkommen Recht hatten und er hatte sich längst vorgenommen, ihnen alles zu erzählen. Doch er wollte es häppchenweise machen, um sie nicht zu sehr zu verunsichern. In den letzten Wochen hatte er häufig Gespräche mit dem Portrait von Dumbledore geführt. Und sie verliefen alle nach dem gleichen Schema. Harry fragte den ehemaligen Schulleiter, ob er neue Informationen hätte, worauf dieser sagte, dass er für Harry nicht Professor McGonagall ausspionieren würde und er sie selbst fragen sollte. Er würde ihm schon sagen, wenn er etwas wirklich Wichtiges hätte. Im Gegenzug fragte er dann Harry, ob er mit seinen Plänen weiter gekommen sei und Harry erzählte von seinen Fortschritten. Irgendwann kam die Sprache dann zwangsläufig auf Harrys Freunde. Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass Harry sie mehr mit einbeziehen sollte und Harry hatte inzwischen eingesehen, dass er natürlich Recht hatte.

Wenn sich Harry jetzt das Tribunal anschaute, das sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, dann war ihm klar, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Das würde ja lustig werden.

Harry seufzte, dann begann er zu sprechen.

000

**OK – das Kapitel ist nicht länger geworden als sonst, dafür war aber auch die Pause nicht so groß, wie ich gedacht hatte. Ich bin fleißig dabei, weiter zu schreiben. Vielleicht kommt ja in Kürze schon wieder was nach.**

**Bleibt mir noch, auf die Reviewtaste zu verweisen. Ein besonderer Dank geht an Alex Black 5, der mein 200stes Review geschrieben hat. Toll – mal sehen, ob ich die 300 auch noch knacken kann.**

**Na dann – bis zum Nächsten Mal - Federwisch**

9


	31. Noch eine Überraschung

**Slytherin Lord: Stimmt – und diese beiden punkte waren mir sehr wichtig. Gerade die Frage nach Harrys Familie stellt sich schon seit dem ersten Buch. Und so was geht mir auf die Nerven. Ich glaube, ich wird mal JKR schreiben :-)**

**Im Übrigen bin ich natürlich äußerst entrüstet ob deiner Einschätzung meiner selbst! Aber vielleicht wird sich deine, doch zumindest indiskrete Frage, im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel klären – also am Ball bleiben.**

**Ewjena: Tja – und da gibt es soooviel zu wissen. Halbblutprinz aufmerksam gelesen? Das Buch läuft ja vor Andeutungen geradezu über. Nachdem man sich so langsam an den Stil von JKR gewöhnt hat, kann man auch mit der einen oder anderen was anfangen. Ich werde ja nicht zuviel verraten, aber ich habe da so meine Ahnungen, was in ihrem siebten Buch so alles passieren wird.**

**Beichte? – Hm – Mal sehen :-)**

**Meta Capricorn: Das hoffe ich doch. Den Traum zu schreiben, hat mir selbst großen Spaß gemacht. Ich musste aufpassen, dass es kurz bleibt und nicht ausufert. Aber manchmal müssen solche Sequenzen einfach sein.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 30**

**Arbeitstitel**

„Ist es nicht schön?"

Es war eine wundervolle, sternklare Nacht und der Mond war, trotz dass es noch einige Tage dauern würde, bis er voll war, strahlend hell aufgegangen. Das Licht wurde von den gefallenen Schneemengen reflektiert und so war es so hell, dass man ohne Lampe hätte draußen spazieren können. Doch die meisten Menschen, magisch oder nicht, blieben lieber in ihren geheizten Häusern, denn die Nacht war, so schön sie auch war, bitterkalt.

Allerorts im Land hatten sich die Familien versammelt, denn es war Weihnachten und wer verbrachte diesen Feiertag schon gern allein. Die Menschen beschenkten sich und waren glücklich. Dass in diesem Moment eigentlich ein Krieg tobte, war fast nirgendwo zu spüren. Viele Familien hatten Verluste erlitten, doch wer am Leben war, feierte umso intensiver.

Die Frau, die die Frage gestellt hatte, wandte sich vom Fenster ab, durch dass sie in die Nacht geblickt hatte und ihre Augen suchten nach der Person, mit der sie sprach.

„Hast du je eine solche Nacht erlebt, mein Schatz?"

Die Frau erhielt keine Antwort, doch schien sie es nicht zu bemerken, denn jetzt verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln und sie nickte.

„Ja – du hast Recht. Es ist Weihnachten. Der Junge hat es gesagt."

Jetzt nahm ihr Gesicht einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann das gewesen war. Heute Morgen musste es gewesen sein. Sie bekam nicht allzu häufig Besuch. Aber es musste heute gewesen sein. Und es war dieser Junge gewesen. Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren. Die Frau legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und horchte auf eine unhörbare Stimme. Wieder lächelte sie.

„Du weißt doch, dass wir hier bleiben sollen. Es ist gut für uns, wenn wir hier bleiben."

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und ihre Hände legten sich um die dicken Eisenstäbe, die vor dem Fenster in die Mauer gelassen war. Es befand sich kein Glas darin, und doch zog die Kälte von draußen nicht in den Raum hinein. Die Frau dachte nicht darüber nach. Eine andere Art von Kälte hatte sich in dem Raum festgesetzt. Eine Kälte, die sich nicht mit einem Thermometer messen, und sich nicht mit warmer Kleidung aussperren ließ. Der Raum war eine Zelle. Doch so wenig sich Petunia Dursley der Tatsache bewusst war, dass eigentlich der Wind durch eine unverglaste Maueröffnung wehen müsste, so machte sie sich auch keine Gedanken über ihr Umfeld. Für sie war es keine harte Pritsche, auf die sie sich Nacht für Nacht zum schlafen niederlegte, sondern ihr bequemes und sauberes Bett. Auch war sie nicht allein. Sie war niemals allein. Wie konnte sie auch.

„Wie haben dir deine Geschenke gefallen? Haben Mummy und Daddy das richtige besorgt? Morgen kommt Tante Magda zu Besuch. Sie wird bestimmt ganz tolle Sachen für dich haben. Es wird ein ganz toller Tag werden – du wirst schon sehen."

Eine Weile schaute sie mit trüben Augen in die Mitte des leeren Raumes, als würde sie dort eine Person beobachten und zuhören, was sie sagte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte noch einmal: „Es ist gut für uns, wenn wir hier bleiben – Duddy-Schatz."

000

Der junge Mann befand sich nicht weit von Petunia Dursleys Zelle entfernt, nur einige Stockwerke höher im selben Gebäude. Der Raum war nicht so trostlos wie die Zellen, die im Keller der burgähnlichen Anlage eingerichtet worden waren und hatte auch ein richtiges Fenster, anstatt eines vergitterten Mauerlochs. Doch gemütlich konnte man auch dieses Quartier nicht gerade bezeichnen. Es verfügte über die notwendigste Einrichtung und einen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer etwas lustlos vor sich hin prasselte.

Draco Malfoy saß an einem Tisch und dachte über die vergangenen Jahre nach. Sicher – in der Familie Malfoy war Weihnachten nicht das Fest der Liebe gewesen. Liebe war in dieser Familie sowieso nur ein Fremdwort gewesen und die Tatsache, dass er existierte war nicht etwas darauf zurückzuführen, dass seine Eltern sich geliebt hatten, sondern, dass sein Vater einen Stammhalter benötigt hatte. Und doch war dies das erste Weihnachten, an dem er sich allein fühlte. Er hatte Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbracht, aber das war etwas anderes gewesen. Letztes Jahr war da zumindest noch seine Mutter gewesen. Doch die saß jetzt auf dem Landsitz der Malfoys und hatte nicht nur ihren Mann, sondern auch noch den Sohn verloren.

Zorn loderte in Draco auf. Ein bohrender Hass griff nach seinem Herzen und ließ ihn erzittern. Das verwirrende war, dass er nicht so recht wusste, worauf dieser Hass abzielte. Die jahrelange Erziehung durch seinen Vater bekam Risse. Sicher – es war alles die Schuld von Dumbledore und Potter gewesen. Nur wegen ihm, hatte er seinen Vater verloren. Doch merkwürdiger weise erleichterte ihn der Gedanke, dass zumindest Dumbledore kein Problem mehr darstellte, kein bisschen. Er hatte seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen können und ohne Snape, wäre er bestimmt schon längst tot.

Doch konnte er Snape vertrauen? Konnte er überhaupt irgendjemandem vertrauen. Oder war Vertrauen etwas, das sich ein Todesser nicht leisten konnte? Er versuchte herauszufinden, was er empfand, wenn er an Snape dachte. Er hatte ihm geholfen, sicher, aber er hatte ihn auch benutzt. Er war bei Voldemort erneut aufgestiegen und dass nur, weil er getan hatte, wozu Draco nicht in der Lage gewesen war. Etwas nagte in Draco. Er war ein Malfoy – ein Malfoy! Sie waren die Elite der Zaubererschaft. Das war es, was ihm von kleinauf beigebracht worden war. Wie konnte ein Mann wie Snape, ein Lehrer, ein Niemand, ihn so behandeln? Und der dunkle Lord? Warum nur hatte er seinen Vater so schnell aufgegeben. Er war immer einer der treuesten seiner Gefolgsleute gewesen. Und plötzlich empfand Draco etwas, das ihn selbst überraschte. Er verspürte Zorn Voldemort gegenüber.

Er schüttelte sich, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Das war unsinnig. Der dunkle Lord war sein Meister. Er war es jetzt, und er würde es immer sein. Dieses Gedankengut war gefährlich. Er hatte schon Totesser für weit Geringeres den Cruciatus erleiden sehen. Und dennoch hielt sich ein nagender Rest dieses Gedankengutes in einem fernen Winkel seines Denkens fest.

000

„Er ist da."

Die alte Frau nahm die Nachricht auf und nickte. „Und er hat nicht bemerkt, dass sie gegangen sind?" Minerva McGonagall saß am Kopfende eines langen Tisches, der über und über mit Pergamentrollen übersäht war und schaute den Neuankömmling fragend an.

Charlie Weasley war unter der Tür stehen geblieben und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist so ein Trubel, da fällt einer mehr oder weniger gar nicht auf. Aber ich sollte nicht allzu lange bleiben. Ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid geben."

Die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts nickte und schaute sich am Tisch um. Viele Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren versammelt. Es schien sich um eine Art Konferenz zu handeln. Nur der engere Kreis um Harry war nicht anwesend, da es ihm mit Sicherheit aufgefallen wäre, wenn die Hälfte der Familie Weasley nicht zu ihrer eigenen Weihnachtsfeier gekommen wäre.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Charlie hob die Schultern. „Er spricht nicht sehr viel. Er hat sich länger mit Lupin unterhalten und hat sich dann mit Hermine und meinen Geschwistern davon gemacht. Ich denke, sie haben etwas vor."

Ein bedächtiges Kopfnicken war von Professor McGonagall zu sehen. „Ich werde ein verstärktes Augenmerk auf sie legen, wenn das Schuljahr wieder begonnen hat."

Ihr ehemaliger Schüler grinste breit. „Sie haben meine Hochachtung. Ich persönlich kenne da eine Familie ungarischer Hornschwänze, auf die ich lieber aufpassen würde, als auf meine kleine Schwester, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Und was Ron und Hermine angeht – vielleicht waren sie ein wenig zuviel mit Harry zusammen."

Kingsley Shacklebolt räusperte sich vernehmlich. McGonagall sag ihn auffordernd an. „Harry ist ja wohl das Stichwort. Was unternehmen wir jetzt?"

Zustimmendes Murmeln wurde rings um den Tisch laut. Die ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Verstummen. „Ich denke, wir sind uns einig geworden, dass wir versuchen müssen, unsere Aktivitäten mit denen Harrys zu koordinieren. Er hat mir im Sommer klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich und den Orden nicht als bestimmende Autorität akzeptieren wird, aber er sagte auch, dass er zu dem stehen wird, was Dumbledore ihm vor seinem Tod aufgetragen hat. Dumbledores Portrait in meinem Büro sagte mir, dass er Kontakt zu Harry habe, aber dieser zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen direkten Kontakt zum Orden wünsche. Aber er versicherte mir, dass er ein Auge auf den Jungen werfen würde. Doch ich denke, dass wir uns auch einig sind, dass es unsinnig ist, zweierlei Bestrebungen gehen die Totesser nachzugehen. Durch Andeutungen von der guten Tonks…" die Hexe lächelte amüsiert „… wissen wir, dass er Dinge plant, die unsere Sache weiterbringen könnte. Wir müssen Potter unterstützen, ohne dass er zuviel davon mitbekommt, denn dann würde er so tief in den Untergrund verschwinden, dass wir sämtliche Verbindungen zu ihm verlieren würden."

Erneut gab es Zustimmung am Tisch und es dauerte nicht lange und die unterschiedlichsten Pläne wurden geschmiedet.

000

„Aber das ist doch nicht alles, Harry!" Ginny hatte sich neben ihm auf Rons Bett gesetzt und seine Hand ergriffen, was ihrem Bruder einen kurzen und scharfen Blick entlockte. Seinen Beschützerinstinkt würde er nicht so schnell verlieren.

„Du lässt mich ja nicht aussprechen." Sagte Harry jetzt. Ginny gab einen resignierenden ton von sich, während sich Ron und Hermine besser aus der Sacher heraushielten. Sie würden mehr erfahren, wenn sie Ginny machen ließen. Ron war von seiner Freundin dahingehend ausreichend geimpft worden.

„Also fassen wir mal zusammen." Harry hob die rechte geballte Faust und streckte den Zeigefinger aus. „Wurmschwanz hat Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen. Zwar habe ich jetzt lange nichts von ihm gehört, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich über ihn erfahren werde, wo sich Voldemort aufhält." Harry ignorierte Rons leichtes Zusammenzucken genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er sich keineswegs so sicher war, wie er da behauptete, sondern ließ sich seinen Mittelfinger zu dem Zeigefinger gesellen. „Ich stehe hoffentlich kurz davor, meine Animagusverwandlung durchführen zu können, was mich, das Voldemort nichts davon weiß, hoffentlich leichter in seine Nähe bringen wird. „Wieder ein Zucken von Ron, was ihm ein Augendrehen von Hermine einbrachte. „Übrigens weiß auch Wurmschwanz nichts darüber, also wird es mir auch helfen, selbst wenn er ein falsches Spiel spielen sollte." Harrys Daumen hob sich. „Ich werde von Tonks über die Aktivitäten des Ordens versorgt und auch wenn ich mir sicher bin,…" ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel „… dass sie eine Doppelagentin ist und den Orden auch mit Informationen über mich versorgt, wird mir das nutzen, ihnen nicht in die Quere zu kommen." Etwas nachdenklich fügte er hinzu: „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie genauso denken und mir nicht in die Quere kommen." Harry klappte den Daumen wieder ein und hob dafür Ring- und kleinen Finger. „Außerdem habe ich da noch das eine oder andere kleine Ass im Ärmel." Er verstummte.

„Aha!" Es war Rons stimme. „Kommen wir also so langsam zu den interessanten Themen. Genau diese Asse sind es, die wir von dir erfahren wollen. Was hast du all die Monate lang getrieben. Du kannst doch unmöglich nur mit deiner Verwandlung beschäftigt gewesen sein."

„Ron…" kam es von Hermine. „…die Animagusverwandlung ist überaus fortgeschrittene Magie. Das macht man nicht mal so eben an einem Nachmittag. Es handelt sich hier nicht für eine Hausaufgabe für Trewlaney."

„Fall mir nicht in den Rücken." Meinte Ron, musste bei ihrem Vergleich allerdings ebenso wie die anderen Anwesenden grinsen.

Harry hüstelte. „Schon gut, schon gut. Gerade du…" er schaute Hermine an „…wärst bestimmt stolz auf mich. Ich habe meine Zeit größtenteils in der Bibliothek am Grimaultplatz und beim brauen von Zaubertränken verbracht. So allmählich glaub ich fast, dass Slughorn Recht hatte. Ein gewisses Talent kann ich mir selbst nicht abstreiten. Ohne den Halbblutprinz in Person brauch ich nicht einmal sein Buch, um einen Trank hinzubekommen. Ich habe mich größtenteils mit Heiltränken beschäftigt. Aber auch mit Tränken, die die Aufmerksamkeit schärfen können, oder die Müdigkeit vertreiben. Stärkungstränke und ähnliches. Ich habe sogar einen Kessel Vielsafttrank angesetzt – er ist noch nicht ganz fertig. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren soviel Erfahrung mit ihm gesammelt, dass ich mir dachte, man müsse ihn häufiger zu unseren Zwecken einsetzen."

Hermine sah einen Moment beinahe beeindruckt aus, setzte aber sofort wieder ihre geschäftsmäßige Miene auf. „Und sonst noch?"

„Ich habe die Hinterlassenschaften meiner Eltern und die von Sirius durchkämmt. Ich habe nach allen möglichen Zaubern gesucht, die vertretbar sind, aber schnell erlernbar. Wenn wir die DA heute noch hätten, dann würde es bestimmt ein spannender Unterricht."

„Tja…" meinte Ginny „…dieses Glück wird uns ja nun nicht mehr zuteil. Aber was hast du für die Zukunft geplant?"

Harry sah sie einen Moment flehend an, doch ihrem Blick ließ sich entnehmen, dass sie nicht gewillt war, ihn jetzt aus ihren Fängen zu lassen. „Ihr müsst mir glauben, dass ich keinen wirklich ausgearbeiteten Plan habe. Ich **will** ein Animagus werden – und ich **muss** es bald schaffen. Ich werde Wurmschwanz wieder treffen und mit seiner Hilfe werde ich in Voldemorts Festung eindringen."

Dieses Mal zuckte nicht nur Ron zusammen.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich ihm zu stellen. Aber ich muss herausfinden, ob meine Tante noch am Leben ist. Und wenn es ein Köder ist – bitte. Dann tappe ich halt hinein. Aber ich werde es vorbereitet tun. Das Überraschungsmoment wird auf meiner Seite sein. Und ich habe noch etwas, das Voldemort in den letzten Jahren meistens fehlte. Glück. „Harry grinste." Außerdem Habe ich den begründeten Verdacht, dass Voldemort zumindest einen der Horkruxe bei sich hat. Ich muss zunächst sie vernichten, bevor ich Ihm ans Leder kann."

Ginny rückte etwas näher an Harry heran und drückte seine Hand. Ron und Hermine schauten sich unbehaglich gegenseitig an. „Oh Mann – wenn ich daran denke, dass vor zwei Jahren meine größte Sorge war, dass ich nicht zu viele Quaffel rein bekomme, dann wird mir ganz anders." Rons Stimme klang belegt. „Ich meine – bisher haben wir immer alles getan, um – ihm – aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und jetzt hast du vor – ihm – gegenüber zu treten." Er schluckte.

Innerlich musste Harry grinsen. Ron weigerte sich zwar noch immer hartnäckig, Voldemort beim Namen zu nennen, aber immerhin verzichtete er inzwischen auf das nervtötende Du-weißt-schon-wer. Und mit dem leichten Stocken, wenn er über ihn sprach, damit konnte man leben. Auch wenn es Hermine zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, jedes Mal zu schnauben, oder die Augen zu verdrehen.

In diesem Moment hörten die vier ein zaghaftes Klopfen an Rons Tür. Der jüngste Weasley-Sohn sprang auf die Füße und öffnete die Tür, nachdem er den Finger an die Lippen gelegt hatte, um die anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen (als ob das nötig gewesen wäre).

Herein trat jemand, der Harry bislang den ganzen Abend über gar nicht aufgefallen war. Die Augen schüchtern zu Boden gerichtet stand Gabrielle, Fleurs jüngere Schwester im Zimmer. Harry wusste, dass sie in England war und eigentlich war es da natürlich klar, dass sie zu Weihnachten bei ihrer Schwester sein würde, aber die junge Französin wirkte neben ihrer Schwester eher unscheinbar und hielt sich obendrein ganz gern im Hintergrund.

Sie sah auf, erblickte Harry und ein leichter rosa Hauch glitt über ihre Wangen. Harry fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie Ginny ihn behandelt hatte, als er vor seinem zweiten Jahr das erste Mal den Fuchsbau besucht hatte.

Dass sie plötzlich im Mittelpunkt stand und von vier Älteren angestarrt wurde, brachte Gabrielle ein wenig aus der Fassung. „Fleur schickt misch." Sagte sie stockend. „Sie at gesagt – ihr sollt erunter kommen." Sie sprach so leise, dass sie kaum zu verstehen war.

Ron, der sie eigentlich hatte anfahren wollen, was sie hier zu suchen habe, klappte den Mund wieder zu, ohne einen Ton gesagt zu haben. Ginny war nicht so auf den mund gefallen. „Wir haben was Wichtigen zu besprechen." Sagte sie und schaffte es sogar einen Anflug von Bedauern in ihre stimme zu legen.

„Fleur at gesagt – isch soll misch nischt…" sie runzelte die Stirn „…abwiemmel lassen?"

Harry grinste breit. „Fleurs englisch scheint ja besser zu werden." Er schaute in die Runde. „Eigentlich sind wir hier auch so gut wie fertig. Wir kommen mit runter." Er achtete nicht auf die protestierenden Gesichter seiner Freunde, die anscheinend der Meinung waren, dass es noch einige Fragen zu beantworten gäbe, sondern folgte stattdessen der kleinen Gabrielle, die erleichtert zu sein schien, ihren Auftrag so schnell erledigt zu haben, auf den Flur hinaus. Ron, Hermine und Ginny blieb nichts andere übrig, als ihnen nachzulaufen.

Harry versuchte aus Fleurs Schwester heraus zubekommen, um was es eigentlich ging, aber die Französin weigerte sich strickt, ihn auch nur anzusehen und schließlich gab es Harry auf. Es würde ja auch nur eine Minute dauern, bis sie alle es erfahren würden. Hinter ihm brummelte Ginny etwas, das verdächtig nach einem ‚immer entkommt er uns' klang und wieder musste er breit grinsen. Sie hatten aber auch ein Pech mit ihm. Aber er musste aufpassen. Das nächste Mal würden sie ihn bestimmt mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegen, oder ihn zumindest an den nächstbesten Stuhl binden. Auf der anderen Seite, hatte er ihnen jetzt aber wirklich beinahe alles erzählt, was es zu erzählen gab. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten hatte er sich aufgespart. So hatte er ihnen zum Beispiel nichts von seinen Animagusform erzählt und er war sehr froh, dass sie ihn nicht danach gefragt hatten. Hermine ließ nach, fand er. Aber erstens wollte er sie nicht schon vorher vergraulen und zweitens – das Gesicht, das sie machen würden, wenn er sich in eine Schlange verwandelte, würde für alles Gold der Welt nicht zu bezahlen sein und er freute sich bereits diebisch darauf.

Als sie die Stube betraten, schauten ihnen alle ungeduldig entgegen. Mrs Weasley wuselte mit einem Tablett in der Hand heran, auf dem einige zierliche, langstielige Gläser mit einer leuchtenden, goldgelben Flüssigkeit standen. Sie nahmen jeder eines und während Harry misstrauisch das Getränk unter die Lupe nahm, zischte ihm Ginny ins Ohr: „Das ist Goldlackwasser." Der Name rührte an etwas in Harrys Erinnerung, doch er wusste nicht, wo er ihn unterbringen sollte. Aber an Ginnys ehrfürchtigem Tonfall, konnte er hören, dass es wohl ein im Hause Weasley nicht ganz alltägliches Getränk war.

Bill hatte sich erhoben und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab an sein Glas. Augenblicklich wurde es still. „Fleur und ich haben etwas mitzuteilen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und gab Fleur die Gelegenheit, an seine Seite zu treten. „Ich wurde von verschiedenen Seiten aufmerksam gemacht, dass es so langsam mal an der Zeit wäre…"

„Hört hört." Schallte es von den Zwillingen herüber, was ihnen einen giftigen Blick ihrer Mutter einbrachte, während sich Bill nicht im Mindesten aus der Ruhe bringen ließ (er kannte seine Brüder) und Fleur sogar lächelte. „…wie ich gerade zu sagen versuchte, haben Fleur und ich beschlossen, dass wir unsere Hochzeit jetzt lange genug hinausgeschoben haben. Und deshalb wollen wir das ganze am ersten Sonntag im Mai, wenn es vielleicht schon ein wenig wärmer geworden ist, über die Bühne bringen."

„Hört hört." Kam es erneut von Fred und George und diesmal fielen Harry, Ron und zu ihrer Überraschung Tonks, die Lupin einen raschen Blick zuwarf, in den ruf mit ein. Lachend hoben Bill und Fleur ihre Gläser und prosteten Familie und Freunden zu.

Gerade als Harry das Glas an die Lippen setzte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein vom Wind zerzauster Charlie kam herein. Ein paar einzelne Schneeflocken hatten sich in seiner Frisur verfangen und es war deutlich, dass er gerade von draußen hereinkam. Harry sah ihn fragend an, doch Charlie wich seinem Blick aus und sah stattdessen in die Runde. Er stutzte und fragte dann: „Was ist denn hier los?"

000

**ähm – ja. Was soll ich dazu noch sagen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch soweit gefallen. Der Anfang dieses Kapitels war mir sehr wichtig. Schließlich stellt sich so langsam die Frage, was eigentlich die anderen Leute so die ganze Zeit treiben. Ich denke, in Zukunft werden diese Nebenhandlungen etwas häufiger beleuchtet werden.**

**Auch wenn ich euch damit auf den Keks gehe, verweise ich wie immer auch die lustige kleine Taste unten links, mit der ihr mit Fragen, Anregungen und Kritik frei Haus schicken könnt. Benutzt sie klug (würde Dumbledore sagen).**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel verbleibe ich - Federwisch**

12


	32. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

**ChrissiTine: Wurmschwanz wird jetzt natürlich auch bald wieder in Erscheinung treten. Und was seine Motive angeht und was er Harry angeboten hat, so kannst du als Leser noch gar nicht allzu viel wissen, denn Wurmschwanz hat eigentlich gar nichts gesagt. Er hat Harry angeboten, ihm Voldemorts Versteck zu zeigen, aber über Details hat er sich ausgeschwiegen (Was übrigens so seine Gründe hat). Harrys Geständnis war ja nun schon im letzten Kapitel, aber es ist ja nicht so schlimm ausgefallen, ebenso die Reaktion seiner Freunde. Wir werden sehen, wie es weitergeht.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 31**

**Aufbruch ins Ungewisse**

„Kann ich ihnen eine Frage stellen Professor?" Harry saß im Lesezimmer seiner Bibliothek und schaute nachdenklich das Portrait seines ehemaligen Schulleiters an.

Dumbledores Kopf zuckte nach oben. Harry war einige Minuten lang stumm gewesen und seine plötzliche Frage war unerwartet gekommen. „Aber das weißt du doch Harry."

Der junge Zauberer bearbeitete nachdenklich seine Unterlippe. Eigentlich war es ein ganzer Haufen Fragen, die ihm auf dem Herzen lagen. Vor nicht ganz zwei Stunden war er mit Aberforth von der heulenden Hütte Richtung Hogsmeade gewandert und sie hatten sich angeregt unterhalten. Doch diese Unterredung hatte mehr Fragen in Harry losgetreten, als dass sie beantwortet worden wären.

„Ihr Bruder – kann es sein, dass er einige merkwürdige Ansichten hat?" Er wusste nicht, wie er es treffenden formulieren sollte.

Dumbledore lachte schallend. „Wenn man den verschrobenen Verstand eines Dumbledores in einem Satz zusammenfassen wollte, wäre dies mit Sicherheit eine gelungene Version, mein Junge. Merkwürdige Ansichten? – oh bestimmt. Doch mit Sicherheit nicht merkwürdiger, als die meinen – oder die deinen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich habe mit ihm über die Prophezeiung gesprochen. Mir schien es, als würde er nicht viel davon halten."

„Ich denke, die kennst Professor McGonagalls Meinung über das Fach Wahrsagen?" und als Harry nickte, fuhr er fort. „So ergeht es vielen Zauberern und Hexen, denen nachgesagt wird, dass sie eine gewisse Größe erreicht haben. Wenn eine große Menge an Wissen erlangt wird, kann es sehr leicht passieren, dass man die Fähigkeit zu glauben verliert. Erst wenn die Erkenntnis in einem gereift ist, dass alles Wissen dieser Welt nicht ausreicht, um Unerklärliches erklären zu können, dann bekommt der Glaube wieder einen gewissen Reiz." Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry fröhlich zu.

„Und sie glauben, ihr Bruder hat diese Stufe noch nicht erreicht?"

„Oh – ich persönlich glaube, dass er weit darüber hinaus ist. Aber vielleicht ist er der Meinung, dass _du_ langsam an diesen Gedanken herangeführt werden musst. Was hat er denn zu der Prophezeiung gesagt?"

Einen Moment lang musste Harry nachdenken. „Über den Inhalt haben wir uns eigentlich gar nicht unterhalten. Es war eher allgemein über Prophezeiungen." Harry versuchte, in seinem Kopf die komplizierten Sätze von Aberforth zu rekonstruieren. Er stand seinem Bruder in nichts nach, wenn es darum ging, einen Gedanken möglichst kompliziert in Worte zu fassen. „Ich denke, dass er gemeint hat, dass jede Prophezeiung, die gehört wird, schon am Rande ihrer Nichterfüllung steht."

Dumbledore machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Weißt du, wer Cassandra Trelawney war?"

Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass sie eine berühmte Seherin und Vorfahre seiner ehemaligen. Lehrerin in Wahrsagen gewesen war. Seine Nemesis, Dolores Umbridge, hatte sie erwähnt, als sie vor zwei Jahren den Wahrsageunterricht inspiziert hatte.

„Sie war eine ungewöhnliche Frau. Selten hat es in England einen Seher gegeben, der so viele Vorraussagungen machte, wie Cassandra. Als kleiner Junge hatte ich das Vergnügen, sie persönlich kennen zulernen. Sie sagte mir voraus, dass meine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten dafür sorgen würde, dass sich sogar der Stein vor mir erweichen würde. Viele Jahrzehnte habe ich nicht verstanden, was sie meinte, und dann wurde ich Schulleiter von Hogwarts und des erste Passwort für mein Büro war Schokolinsentorte." Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber ich schweife ab. Von Cassandra stammt eine ganz besondere Theorie. Sie sagte, das Schicksal lasse sich nur deshalb in die Karten schauen, weil es mit sich selbst nicht im Reinen sei. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was sie damit gemeint haben könnte?"

Harry dachte nach. „Vielleicht meinte sie, dass Prophezeiungen eigentlich dafür da seinen, damit sie sich nicht erfüllen?"

Dumbledore strahlte. „Im Wahrsageunterricht würdest du dafür von mir mindestens zwanzig Punkte bekommen. So kann man diesen Satz auslegen – und ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass der gute Randall genau das meinte, als er dir von der Labilität von Voraussagungen erzählte."

„Aber wofür sind Prophezeiungen denn dann gut. Und warum nennt man sie überhaupt so?"

„Wofür sie gut sind? Nun – sie warnen dich davor, was geschehen wird, wenn nichts geschieht. Beziehungsweise, wenn man alles um sich herum als gegeben ansieht und alles geschehen lässt. Warum man sie so nennt?" Dumbledores Schultern hoben sich. „Es wird an der Unfähigkeit der Menschen liegen, sich vernünftige Worte einfallen zu lassen. Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, wer auf die idiotische Idee gekommen ist, einer hervorragenden Milchspeise ein so dusselig klingenden Namen wie Pudding zu geben?" Der alte Mann kicherte in sich hinein und einmal mehr war sich Harry bewusst, dass Genie und Wahnsinn eng beieinander standen.

„Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, ob ich ihm trauen kann." Harry hatte die Frage wie zu sich selbst gemurmelt, doch Dumbledore war schlagartig ernst geworden.

„Ich kann dir da leider nicht helfen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich mehr Leute kenne, die dich vor ihm warnen würden, als Leute, die das Gegenteil täten."

„Aber mich interessieren diese Leute nicht. Was mich interessiert, ist ihre Meinung."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als müsse sich Dumbledore tatsächlich eine Träne der Rührung verdrücken. „Danke, Harry. Das bedeutet mir viel. Er ist mein Bruden und natürlich möchte ich glauben, dass ich mich all die Jahre in ihm getäuscht habe. So etwas kommt vor – frag nur Remus Lupin. Aber ich glaube in der Tat, dass du in diesem Fall ganz auf deinen Instinkt und deine Menschenkenntnis angewiesen bist. Und ich glaube fernen, dass sich früher als wir alle vielleicht meinen, herausstellen wird, wem du trauen kannst – und wem nicht."

000

Die Erinnerungen spukten durch Harrys Kopf, während er wach auf einem Feldbett in Rons Zimmer lag und zur Decke starrte. Mrs Weasley hatte sich partout nicht darauf eingelassen, dass er nach der Weihnachtsfeier noch nach Hause zurückkehrte. Also hatte er sein altes Quartier im Zimmer seines Freundes aufgeschlagen, was diesen nicht störte. Doch an Schlafen war in dieser Nacht nicht zu denken. Es lag nicht an Rons doch recht lautem Schnarchen (Das kannte er aus Hogwarts zu Genüge – es war ein Geräusch, das er vollständig ausblenden konnte.), sondern daran, dass heute einfach zuviel geschehen war. Seit dem Moment, an dem er heute morgen erwacht war und direkt in Ginnys Augen geblickt hatte, bis jetzt, wo er im Dunkeln lag und versuchte, zumindest diese Augen aus seinem Denken zu verscheuchen (sie waren nicht hilfreich beim Grübeln) war soviel passiert, wie schon lange nicht mehr an einem einzigen Tag.

Dass Bill und Fleur ihre Hochzeit angekündigt hatten, hatte es Harry immerhin erspart, sich noch stundenlang mit seinen Freunden auseinandersetzen zu müssen. So hatten sie nur in einer stillen Minuten beschlossen, Harrys Verwandlung nicht auf die lange Bank zu schieben, sondern sobald wie möglich in Angriff zu nehmen, was bedeutete, dass Harry direkt morgen vorgeben würde wieder aufzubrechen und sie sich noch am selben Nachmittag in der Nähe des Dorfes Ottery St Catchpole treffen würden. Sie konnten sich nicht direkt in der heulenden Hütte treffen, da Ginny noch nicht apparieren konnte und weder Ron noch Hermine Erfahrung darin hatten, eine zweite Person beim Apparieren mitzunehmen.

Nachdem das geklärt gewesen war, hatten sie sich wieder ins Getümmel gestürzt und Rons ältesten Bruder sowie Fleur wiederholt gratuliert. Die Zwillinge hatten eine Art indianischen tanz um die beiden herum aufgeführt, für den sie eigentlich eindeutig zu alt waren und der ihnen wieder warnende Blicke von Mrs Weasley eingebracht hatte. Mr Weasley murmelte etwas von ‚Regen in der Stube' und dass er gewisse Leute noch vor die Tür setzten würde, doch erstens nahm er sich selbst nicht ernst und zweitens ging es eh im allgemeinen Trubel unter.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob man mit Tanzen wirklich Regen hervorbringen konnte (er bevorzugte seinen Zauberstab), aber wenn er an den Weihnachtsball in seinem vierten Schuljahr zurückdachte, musste er unwillkürlich Grinsen, bei dem Gedanken, dass es mitten in der großen Halle von Hogwarts plötzlich hätte angefangen zu schütten. Das hätte den Abend bestimmt nicht weniger lustig gestaltet, als er für Harry sowieso gewesen war.

Als Harry jetzt, im Bett liegend, noch einmal dieser Gedanke kam, musste er daran denken, wie er sich an diesem Abend gefühlt hatte. Plötzlich fragte er sich, wie Cho Weihnachten wohl verbracht hatte. Aber sofort rief er sein Gehirn zur Ordnung. Es war schon verwirrend genug, sich über Ginny Gedanken zu machen. Da musste er nicht auch noch an peinliche Episoden aus seiner Vergangenheit denken. Und Gedanken an Cho gehörten nun wirklich der Vergangenheit an. Harry wusste gar nicht so genau, wann es geschehen war, aber inzwischen konnte er tatsächlich an Cho denken, ohne, dass ein grummeln in seiner Magengegend erklang. Manchmal hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie nicht gerade vorbildlich behandelt hatte, aber ansonsten war da nichts mehr. Was hatte sich die Natur nur dabei gedacht, als sie Mädchen erfunden hatte? War das Leben denn nicht schon so kompliziert genug? Aber wahrscheinlich machte sie das extra. Der Mensch sollte es ja auch nicht allzu leicht haben.

Über eine Stunde lag Harry noch wach in der Dunkelheit, dann überfiel ihn endlich die Müdigkeit und er sank in tiefen Schlaf, der, zur Abwechslung einmal, nicht von Träumen, ob nun guten oder schlechten, durchzogen war.

000

Harry verbrachte einen ruhigen und vergnüglichen Vormittag, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass es nicht gerade angenehm war zu beobachten, wie der beste Freund von der Freundin geweckt wurde. Harry ignorierte Rons kichern und Hermines geschnaubtes ‚werdet erwachsen – Jungs' und gab Ginny, die im Türrahmen erschiene war, ein Zeichen, ja draußen zu bleiben. Das wollte er sich und vor allem Ron dann doch ersparen.

Das Frühstück fand im sehr viel kleinen Kreis statt, als die Party am gestrigen Abend. Zwar war noch immer Weihnachten, doch Mrs Weasley war schon wieder im Ministerium und Bill und Charlie waren laut Mrs Weasley für den Orden unterwegs. Harry hatte erwartet, wenigstens auf Fred und George zu treffen, doch die nahmen ihr Geschäft anscheinend ziemlich ernst und wollten den freien Tag für einen Inventur nutzen. Mrs Weasley hatte tatsächlich einen stolzen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wenn die Sprache auf de Zwillinge kam, was Harry bei ihr noch nie erlebt hatte.

Und so waren außer ihm, Ron, Hermine und Ginny nur noch Fleur und Gabrielle anwesend, die sich angeregt mit Mrs Weasley über die bevorstehende Hochzeit unterhielten. Sogar Fleurs kleine Schwester schien bei diesem Thema etwas aufgetaut zu sein, und solange sie Harry nicht direkt anschauen musste, sprach sie sogar in vollständigen Sätzen.

Harry war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, was für eine komplizierte Angelegenheit eine Hochzeit sein konnte. Zwar hatte er sich noch niemals in seinem Leben Gedanken über dieses Thema gemacht (Männer dachten erst daran, wenn es sich nicht mehr vermeiden ließ), aber selbst wenn er das getan hatte, würde er doch nicht verstanden haben, wie man sich derart dafür begeistern konnte. Hier ging es doch nicht um Quidditch. Doch irgendwie kam ihm auch der Gedanke, dass er diese Meinung besser nicht laut aussprechen sollte, solange Ginny und Hermine in der Nähe waren, denn die beiden bekamen bereits einen verdächtig aussehenden Glanz in den Augen, den er und Ron aber geflissentlich übersahen.

Und so kam es auch, dass er sich mit Ron ziemlich bald in eine Ecke zurückzogen und Ron die neueste Ausgabe von ‚Rennbesen im Test' hervorholte, in dem ein Artikel über den brandneuen Nimbus abgedruckt hatte. Ron hatte den Artikel sich bereits ein duzend mal gelesen, doch er wurde es nicht müde, Harry davon vorzuschwärmen, wie toll es sein müsste, einen solchen Besen zu besitzen.

Für einige Stunden war es tatsächlich wie früher. Er unterhielt sich mit Ron über Quidditch und was draußen in der Welt vor sich ging, war nebensächlich. Aber natürlich wurde er von der Gegenwart schneller wieder eingeholt, als es ihm lieb war. Er hatte beim Frühstück verkündet, dass er noch im Laufe des Vormittags wieder aufbrechen wollte und auch wenn er dabei bei Rons und Ginnys Mutter auf wenig Gegenliebe gestoßen war, hatte er sich dennoch nicht davon abbringen lassen. Harrys Freunde hatten so getan, als wollten auch sie ihn zu einem längeren Aufenthalt überreden, doch schließlich hatten sie scheinbar aufgegeben und Ron hatte seiner Mutter stattdessen gesagt, dass er mit Hermine und Ginny am Nachmittag durch das nahe Dorf spazieren gehen wollte. Mrs Weasley war auch von dieser Idee nicht gerade begeistert, waren sie doch dann außerhalb der Schutzzauber, aber immerhin konnte sie Hermine schlecht vorschreiben, was sie zu tun hatte und Ron war inzwischen erwachsen. Bei Ginny hatte sie es ein wenig länger versucht, aber dann eingesehen, dass sie ziemlich allein mit ihrer Meinung stand. Innerlich wusste sie, dass Ron niemals zulassen würde, dass seiner Schwester etwas zustoßen würde und so hatte sie schließlich aufgegeben.

Die Gefahren die draußen lauerten hatten sogar einen kleinen Vorteil. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie Gabrielle nicht würden mitnehmen müssen. Und so verabredeten sie mit Harry, dass sie sich um drei auf halbem Weg zwischen dem Dorf und dem Fuchsbau treffen wollten.

Harry verabschiedete sich noch vor dem Mittagessen, doch Mrs Weasley ließ ihn erst aus der Tür heraus, nachdem er hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, am Sylvesterabend wiederzukommen. Sie drückte ihn an sich und einmal mehr beschlich Harry ein leichtes Neidgefühl auf Ron, weil er eine solche Familie hatte.

Harry disapparierte, sobald er den Schutzkreis aus Zaubersprüchen hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er musste noch einiges aus dem Haus am Grimaultplatz holen, bevor er es wagen konnte, sich das erste Mal in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln. Er hatte das gleiche Gefühl, dass ihn vor jeder Aufgabe im trimagischen Turnier beschlichen hatte.

000

Um die Mittagsstunde hatte es wieder begonnen zu schneien und als Harry um einige Minuten vor drei, wenige Wegminuten vor dem Dorf Ottery St Catchpole aus dem Nichts mit einen leisen Knall erschien, lag der Schnee einen halben Meter hoch und noch immer fielen dicke Flocken. Die Sicht war schlecht, was aber nur ein Vorteil sein konnte, denn so würden sie nicht gesehen werden. Weder hier von Muggeln aus dem Dorf, noch von den Bewohnern Hogsmeades, wenn sie dort auftauchten.

Harry stand keine fünf Minuten im tiefen Schnee, als er drei Gestalten sah, die aus Richtung Fuchsbau durch die weißen Massen stapften. Sie waren so dick vermummt, dass sie nicht zu erkennen waren, doch als sie näher kamen winkte die vorderste der Gestalten und Harry sah, dass es Ginny war. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, voranzugehen, obgleich sie die kleinste war und sich im Schnee am meisten anstrengen musste, um voranzukommen. Als sie Harry erreicht hatte, schlang sie die Arme um ihn.

„Hättest du dir nicht etwas besseres Wetter aussuchen können?"

„Wieso?" Fragte Harry und schaute nach oben – den fallenden Schneeflocken entgegen. „Ist doch schön so." Er fing sich einen Schlag gegen die Schulter ein und grinste auf Ginny hinunter. „In der heulenden Hütte machen wir den Kamin an. Das wird sowieso erforderlich sein." Er sagte nicht, warum das so war. Er fand es ein wenig unpraktisch, dass er sich in ein wechselwarmes Tier verwandeln würde. Das konnte zu Nachteilen führen. Doch in seinem Buch über die Animagusverwandlung stand, dass mitunter nicht alle Eigenschaften des Menschen verloren gingen und des jeweiligen Tieres angenommen wurden. So behielt der Zauberer durchaus die menschliche Intelligenz, musste im Gegenzug aber auf den einen oder andren tierischen Instinkt verzichten.

Harry grinste noch immer. Ginny hüpfte neben ihm im Schnee auf und ab. „Nervös?"

Sie blieb stehen und schaute ein wenig verlegen. „Ich bin gestern das erste Mal im Leben appariert. Das ist noch ziemlich neu für mich."

„Hat dich dein Vater nie mitgenommen?" Harry war schon gestern einigermaßen überrascht gewesen. Er war immer der Meinung, dass Kinder aus magischen Familien schon früh Erfahrungen in sämtlichen magischen Reisearten machen würden. Immerhin kannten sie auch Portschlüssel und Reisen per Feuer lange bevor Harry etwas davon gehört hatte.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Er meinte, es sei schon kompliziert, allein zu apparieren und da wollte er es nicht riskieren. Es gibt ja noch andere Möglichkeiten."

Harry konnte nicht behaupten, dass es schwerer war zu apparieren, wenn jemand dabei war – nur ungemütlicher. Aber vielleicht war dies wieder einmal eine Fähigkeit, die ihm zufiel, wie sein Talent auf dem Besen oder die Tatsache, dass er sich bereits mit vierzehn Jahren instinktiv gegen den Imperiusfluch zur Wehr setzen konnte, wo doch die meisten fertig ausgebildete Zauberer mit sehr viel mehr Erfahrung vor diesem fluch kapitulierten.

Harry nickte Ron und Hermine zu. „Wir apparieren so nah an die heulende Hütte heran wie möglich. Bereit?"

Hermine nickte, doch Ron sah unruhiger aus, als seine kleine Schwester. „Ich hab's noch nie soweit gemacht. Was, wenn ich danebenliege?"

Harry grinste. „Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, wurde Madame Rosmerta vom Zaubergamot freigesprochen und den Pub wieder eröffnet. Mit ein wenig Glück, landest du mitten in den ‚drei Besen'."

„Das kann ich gar nicht lustig finden."

Hermine schnaubte. „Jetzt haben wir aber lange genug hier herumgestanden. Folgt mir." Sie schloss die Augen und einen Moment später – war sie verschwunden. Nur noch ihre Spuren im Schnee zeugten davon, wo sie noch Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte.

Ron seufzte. „Muss sie das immer tun? Wir wissen doch, dass sie gut ist." Und mit einem Knall disapparierte er seiner Freundin hinterher. Harry und Ginny blieben allein im wieder schlimmer werdenden Schneegestöber zurück.

Ginny ergriff den Arm des jungen Zauberers. „Dann mach mal zu. Wie ich Ron kenne, steht er in wenigen Sekunden wieder hier auf der Matte, wenn wir nicht sofort nachkommen."

„Vielleicht weiß Ron ja, dass du in guten Händen bist."

Ginny gab einen gut gespielten Überraschungston von sich. „Ich bin also in deinen Händen? Davon habe ich ja gar nichts bemerkt."

Plötzlich überkam es Harry. Er ergriff Ginny und küsste sie. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, wurde sie eng an ihn gepresst. Sie waren disappariert.

000

**Ich hoffe, ich habe mit dem kurzen Flashback am Anfang nicht zu sehr für Verwirrung gesorgt. Wie schon angekündigt, kann es jetzt häufiger mal zu solchen kurzen Sequenzen kommen, in denen die übersprungene Zeit erklärt wird. Außerdem ist es eine wunderbare Möglichkeit, hin und wieder Dumbledore einzubauen, obwohl er eigentlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte nur Harrys entschlossenes Handeln stören würde.**

**Ich weiß – es wird langweilig, aber – Review schreiben erfreut den Autor und spornt ihn immer wieder zu Höchstleistungen an!**

**Man liest sich - Federwisch**

11


	33. Durch das Auge des Betrachters

**Fawkes: Also zum Thema Draco schweig ich mich ja grundsätzlich aus. Der Charakter birgt zu viele Möglichkeiten, als dass man da vorher was verraten sollte.**

**Rapunzelou: (Salatfetischist – oder so lange Haare?) Danke für das Lob. Die Regulustheorie mag schlüssig und zutreffend sein, aber sie war mir zu langweilig. Wenn alle Fans einer Meinung sind, schreit es doch danach, etwas anderes zu präsentieren.**

**Frodo Beutlin: Hat das Harry abgehalten, als er zu Sirius' Rettung ins Ministerium zu stürmen? Oder den Stein der Weisen zu retten? Oder Ginny in Teil zwei? Wenn wir etwas über Harry gelernt haben, dann ist es dass er stets nach dem Motto lebt ‚erst tun – dann denken'. Zum nachdenken hatte er ja stets Hermine.**

**Ewjena: Stimmt – und zwar mit Absicht. Das war mal wieder einer meiner Experimente. Lies ihn noch mal – ich habe viele Details auch erst beim zweiten lesen entdeckt. Beim ersten Mal war ich wohl noch zu hektisch :-) Was den Flashback angeht: Ich finde es so realistischer. Warum sollte Harry nur dann an etwas denken, wenn kurz danach etwas geschieht, was mit seiner Erinnerung unmittelbar zu tun hat? Zeitangaben sind bei diesen Rückblicken übrigens vollkommen unwichtig. Bei speziell diesem, kann man sich aber denken, dass es unmittelbar nach Harrys Gespräch mit Aberforth stattgefunden haben muss.**

**DKub: Vorwarnen? – Aber doch Harry nicht. Wir wissen doch alle, dass er von Fettnäpfen magisch (haha – guter Witz) angezogen wird.**

**Alex Black5: Stimmt – Aberforth habe ich sträflich vernachlässigt. Den muss ich wohl reaktivieren. Zu deiner zweiten Frage: JKR sagte dies aber nicht in den Büchern, und bei mir zählen als Maßstab ausschließlich die Bücher, da man bei anderen Quellen niemals 100&ig sicher sein kann, dass sie authentisch sind. Darüber hinaus ist die Schlange als Animagusfigur von Harry durch seine Verbindung zu Voldemort doch eigentlich sogar ganz logisch. Zu Draco gibt es von mir wie üblich keinen Kommentar – lasst euch überraschen.**

**Slytherin Lord: Denk dir nicht zuviel bei dem Vergleich zwischen Ginny und Gabrielle. Es ist eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit, die Harry aufgefallen ist. Das war's dann auch schon. Dass die kleine etwas nervös ist, in einem fremden Land und dann auch noch in Gegenwart eines weltberühmten Zauberers, der sie dann auch noch aus dem See gerettet hat, ist doch wohl logisch – oder?**

**Berserkgorilla: Ups – da hat einer meine Andeutung entdeckt. Vielleicht sollte ich sie doch etwas besser verstecken. Lies nicht so aufmerksam :-) Und was Charlie angeht: der ist gewissermaßen das Ass im Ärmel. Da schweig ich mich noch ein wenig aus.**

**Jolinar89: Das ist schon richtig, aber ich kennzeichne sie mit Absicht nicht, um den Leser für einen Moment zu verwirren. Aus dem gleichen Grund schreibe ich bei einem Szenenwechsel meist nicht direkt am Anfang, bei wem sich die Handling gerade befindet. Ginny und Harry? – mal schauen.**

**Lionlakritz: Danke, dass du trotzdem weiter gelesen hast und danke für die Kritik – nur so kann ich an mir arbeiten. Ich hoffen, dass dich die letzten Kapitel (und auch dieses hier) ein wenig versöhnt haben. Ich glaube, der Grund für diese Ausführlichkeit ist, dass ich versuche, alle Fragen, die ich mir beim lesen der Originalbücher all die Zeit über gestellt habe, zu beantworten. Normalerweise schreibe ich meine Geschichten in der Zeit der Rumtreiber, und da stellt sich mir nicht das Problem, dass ich die ganzen losen Erzählstränge von JKR zusammenfügen muss. Ich werde mir einfach noch mehr Mühe geben und aufpassen, dass der eigentliche Handlungsfaden nicht zu sehr zerfasert.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 32**

**Durch das Auge des Betrachters**

Als Harry und Ginny wieder erschienen, erwartete sie eine Überraschung. Zwar waren sie genau dort, wo sie es sein wollten – einige Fußminuten vom Dorf Hogsmeade entfernt – doch auch hier lag Schnee. Und zwar beinahe ein ganzer Meter. Und ihre Füße berührten genau die Oberfläche. Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte Harry, die Schneedecke würde sie tragen, dann erinnerte sich die Schwerkraft an ihre Aufgabe und die beiden versanken bis zum Bauch in der kalten weißen Masse.

Ron stand nicht weit entfernt und lachte schallend, als er die verdutzten Gesichter seines Freundes und seiner Schwester sah. Hermine schaute ihn anklagend an. „Du musst gerade lachen. Ich erinnere dich, dass du noch vor wenigen Sekunden vor Panik aufgeschrieen hast!"

Ron blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken und murmelte ein: „Verräterin."

Harry schaute sich um. Bis zur heulenden Hütte waren mit Sicherheit zehn Minuten zu Fuß – wenn kein Schnee gelegen hätte. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht und ihnen gesagt, sie sollten Besen mitbringen. Auf der anderen Seite hätten sie es wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht geschafft, die Besen an Mrs Weasley vorbeizuschmuggeln und ihnen wäre nur schwerlich eine Ausrede eingefallen, warum sie mit den Besen in ein Dorf voller Muggel wollten.

„Na dann mal los." Meinte er aufmunternd, steckte sich die Hände unter die Achseln und begann durch den Schnee zu stapfen. Ginny hakte sich bei ihm unter und versuchte Schritt zu halten. Ron und Hermine folgten.

„Warum müssen wir eigentlich hier durch den Schnee stapfen, Harry? Hätten wir das nicht bequemer haben können?" Rons Stimm klang alles andere als begeistert.

„Wie du selber sehr genau weißt, kann man nicht direkt in die heulende Hütte apparieren. Ihr selbst habt dafür gesorgt."

Ron schnaubte. „Stell dich doch nicht dümmer an, als du bist." Hermine warf ein fast unhörbares ‚Als ob das ginge.' ein, von dem sich Ron jedoch nicht beeindrucken ließ. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Warum machst du deine komische Verwandlung nicht einfach in London. Da hätten wir es um einiges gemütlicher gehabt."

Harry nickte. Auch sein erster Gedanke war natürlich gewesen, die Animagusverwandlung im Keller am Grimaultplatz durchzuführen, wo er auch schon das Ritual zur Erkennung seiner Animagusform zelebriert hatte. „Eigentlich aus dem gleichen Grund. Man kann nicht direkt zum Grimaultplatz apparieren. Und ansonsten gibt es in London ziemlich wenig Orte, zu denen man mitten am Tag apparieren kann. Das ist schließlich eine Millionenstadt. Disapparieren ist kein Problem. Da sucht man sich einfach einen leeren Hinterhof – und ab geht's. Aber woher soll man vorher wissen, ob dieser Hinterhof wirklich gerade leer ist, wenn man von auswärts kommt? Und willst du mitten in London, also gewissermaßen direkt unter der Nase des Ministeriums mit Vergessenszaubern um dich werfen?"

Ron stimmte grummelnd zu. Harry hatte mit Sicherheit Recht, auch wenn er es ungern zugab. Ihr Apparierlehrer hatte im vergangenen Jahr ausführlich darüber referiert, was beim Apparieren alles schief gehen konnte. Die Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu verletzen, stand da beinahe hinten an. Viel schlimmer wäre es, wenn man aus Versehen mitten auf der Bühne der Royal Albert Hall erscheinen würde. Nett lächeln und Rule Britannia pfeifen würde einen da bestimmt nicht weiterbringen. Ron wusste nicht, was die Royal Albert Hall war, aber alle Mitschüler, die aus Muggelfamilien kamen, unter ihnen Harry und Hermine, hatten bei dieser Vorstellung laut lachen müssen, und so hatte er sich vorstellen können, dass es sicherlich keine gute Idee sein würde. Also biss er jetzt die Zähne zusammen, zog Hermine etwas enger an sich heran und folgte Harry und Ginny, die immerhin schon eine Spur in den tiefen Schnee gefräst hatten. Eine Spur, die Hermine hinter ihnen mittels Zauberstab wieder tilgte. Schnee konnte einfach zu verräterisch sein, wie sie aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu genau wussten.

Sie brauchten über eine halbe Stunde für die knapp zehn Wegminuten, und als sie die Tür der heulenden Hütte endlich erreicht hatten, klapperten ihnen die Zähne und sie hatten frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit vier wandelnden Schneemännern. Erst nachdem sie das haus betreten hatten und einige Trocken- und Wärmzauber später, konnten sie wieder sprechen, ohne dass das Aufeinanderschlagen ihrer Zähne nicht alles Gesprochene absolut unverständlich machte.

Ron grinste. „Hiermit erkläre ich offiziell den Winter zu der Jahreszeit, die ich am wenigsten leiden kann."

„Daran erinnere ich dich in drei Monaten, wenn wir mal wieder Dauerregen haben. „Warf Ginny ein.

„Oder im Sommer." Kam es von Hermine. „Wenn du wegen deiner roten Harre und hellen Haut ständig Sonnenbrand hast." Ginny nickte energisch

„Sollte ich erwähnen, dass du den Herbst nicht leiden kannst, well die starken Windböen dich beim Quidditchtraining immer beinahe vom Besen holen?" fragte Harry vergnügt.

„In Ordnung – ihr habt mich. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach auswandern. Vielleicht finde ich ein Land, in dem mir das Wetter ein wenig entgegenkommt."

„Wie kann man nur so weinerlich sein." Meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Wofür bist di ein Zauberer. Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange sich ein Muggel jetzt in die heiße Badewanne legen müsste, bevor er sich wieder anständig aufgewärmt hätte? Und du sprichst ein zwei kleine Zauber und schon geht es dir wieder gut. Selbst wenn du den kompletten Schnee einfach weg schmelzen lassen könntest, würdest du dich hinterher wahrscheinlich noch beschweren, dass der Boden nass ist."

„So schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." Schmollte Ron und Hermine musste lachen.

Dann wandte sie sich an Harry. „Mal etwas ganz anderes. Wie genau läuft die Verwandlung eigentlich ab. Ich habe mich bislang nur ganz am Rand mit Animagi beschäftigt."

„Und ich dachte, du hättest schon sämtliche Bücher, die es in Hogwarts zu dem Thema gibt, verschlungen."

„Wofür hältst du mich? – Natürlich habe ich das. Aber es gibt zu dem Thema nicht sonderlich viel. Und Professor McGonagall sagte, dass wir die Theorie der Animagusverwandlung erst später im Jahr durchnehmen würden. Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Harry grinste. „Eigentlich ist es eine ganz normale Verwandlung."

„Ja" meinte Ron sarkastisch. „Nur ohne Zauberstab und Zauberspruch. Und das macht eine normale Verwandlung schließlich aus, oder? Und ich habe Professor McGonagall noch nie etwas murmeln hören, wenn sie sich in eine Katze verwandelt. Und ihren Zauberstab hat sie auch nicht benutzt."

Harry räusperte sich, während sie sich jetzt alle vier auf den Weg machten, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Sie freuten sich alle auf ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer. „Und trotzdem ist es eigentlich ganz einfach zu erklären. Jeden Zauber kann man ohne Zauberspruch ausführen. Es gehört nur unheimlich viel Konzentration dazu. Deshalb sind die Zaubersprüche überhaupt nur erfunden worden. Wir verbinden mit dem Spruch eine ganz besondere Manifestation der Magie und lassen es automatisch geschehen. Einen Zauber ohne Zauberspruch auszuführen, würde einfach zu lange dauern."

„Aber bei Professor McGonagall sieht es so aus, als ob sie sich einfach so von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verwandelt." Diesmal war es Ginny und es war nicht Harry, sondern Hermine, die antwortete.

„Sie hat ja auch schon jahrelange Übung." Und an Harry gewand fuhr sie fort. „Aber wäre es in einer Kampfsituation nicht von Vorteil, Zauber ohne Zauberspruch zu benutzen?"

Harry nickte. „Sicher, aber nur die wenigsten Zauberer können sich genug konzentrieren. Was glaubt ihr, warum es so wenige Animagi gibt. Und willst du dich in einer Kampfsituation erstmal vollständig entspannen, um einen Zauber loslassen zu können. In der Zeit hat dich dein Gegner doch schon längst entwaffnet. Und ohne Zauberstab siehst du dann ziemlich alt aus."

„Ha – Zauberstab – das war das Stichwort." rief Ron aus. „Du hast noch nicht erklärt, warum man bei der Verwandlung keinen Zauberstab braucht. Ist Stablose Magie nicht unglaublich schwierig? Und dann gleich etwas, wie eine Verwandlung. Die meisten Zauberer können ohne Zauberstab nicht einmal eine Kerze anzünden."

Wieder lächelte Harry. Mit dieser Frage hatte er sich selbst längere Zeit beschäftigt und in Sirius' Buch hatte er keine Antwort gefunden. Die Antwort war viel einfacher. Sie lag verborgen in den Grundlagen der Magie selbst und eigentlich hatten sie es bereits in ihrem ersten Schuljahr gelernt. Er sah die drei an. „Wofür braucht ihr eure Zauberstäbe?"

„Blöde Frage." Kam es von Ron. „Zum zaubern natürlich."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Schon klar. Aber was macht der Zauberstab eigentlich. Ist er es, der zaubert – oder ist es vielmehr die Hexe oder der Zauberer, der am Griff dranhängt?"

Bei Hermine schien der Sickel zu fallen. Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf und patschte sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Natürlich – völlig klar – dass ich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen bin!"

Ron seufzte. „Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn du das tust. Wir wissen doch, dass du intelligenter bist. Du musst uns das doch nicht auch noch ständig vorbeten. Spucks einfach aus."

„Aber Ron. Das ist doch wirklich klar. Die Magie steckt in dir. Du benutzt deinen Zauberstab doch bloß als eine Art Fokus. Entweder, um einen Fluch in eine bestimmte Richtung zu schicken, oder um die Magische Energie auf einen Gegenstand zu lenken. Sonst würde die Magie ja in alle Richtungen entweichen."

„Und was ist bei der Animagusverwandlung jetzt anders?" Ron hatte es noch immer nicht verstanden, doch Ginny lächelte jetzt breit.

„Na Brüderchen – worauf willst du die magische Energie bei dieser Verwandlung den lenken?"

„Worauf? Natürlich auf mich sel… - Aaahh – das meint ihr. Ich muss die Magie nirgendwohin lenken, weil sie schon da ist, wo sie hin soll."

„Ganz genau." Schaltete sich Harry jetzt wieder ein. „Deshalb braucht Tonks auch keinen Zauberstab, wenn sie eine neue Frisur oder Haarfarbe annimmt."

„Aber das klingt ja eigentlich wirklich ganz einfach. Warum schafft das nicht jeder? Und warum muss man dafür so lange trainieren?"

„Auch ganz leicht, Ron." Sagte Hermine. „Da ist eine Art der Zauberei, die wir nicht mehr erlernen. Wenn ihr das eine oder andere Mal bei Professor Binns aufgepasst hättet, dann wüsstet ihr das. Vor der Einführung der so genannten zivilisierten Magie, also dem Zaubern mit Zauberstab und Sprüchen, gab es nur die Naturmagie. Ein Überbleibsel davon ist das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Früher gab es, zum Beispiel bei den Druiden, nur Gruppenzauber. Beschwörungen, Tänze oder das erreichen eines Trancezustandes, in dem man seine Magie unbewusst auf etwas richten konnte. Aber mit der Erfindung des Zauberstabes, wurde diese Art der Magie immer weiter zurück gedrängt und abgesehen von einigen Naturvölkern in Afrika oder Australien werden sie heute gar nicht mehr angewandt."

Ron hatte in der Zwischenzeit Holz erscheinen und ein mächtiges Feuer im steinernen Kamin des Wohnzimmers auflodern lassen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit stellte sich ein wohliges Gefühl bei den vier Freunden ein.

„Kommen wir zum ersten und einzigen Tagesordnungspunkt am heutigen Tag." Sagte Harry und imitierte dabei das Gesicht, das Onkel Vernon immer gemacht hatte, wenn er von seiner Arbeit gesprochen hatte. Ginny grinste. „Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich euch gerne dabei hätte, falls etwas schief geht. Ich hab da in diesem Buch von Sirius ein paar sehr anschauliche Illustrationen gefunden, was einem so passieren kann, wenn man die Verwandlung vermasselt. Und da ich keine Lust auf eine Neuanordnung meiner Gliedmaßen bin, eigentlich bin ich so ganz zufrieden…" Ginny grinste breiter. „…,und ich auch keine zusätzlichen Arme oder Beine gebrauchen kann – meistens zumindest – sollt ihr während der Verwandlung auf mich aufpassen."

Hermine nickte. „Schon klar. Aber wie können wir eingreifen?"

„Schon wieder ganz einfach. Mit dem _finite incantatem_ könnt ihr die Verwandlung jederzeit abbrechen. Erst, wenn die Verwandlung vollständig und korrekt vollzogen ist, wird dieser Spruch nicht mehr wirken. Ach ja – das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Bei ungeübten Animagie kann es bei der Verwandlung zunächst zu heftigen Schmerzen kommen. Brecht sie also nicht gleich ab, wenn ich aufkeuchen oder sogar schreien sollte. Es wird schon nicht schlimmer als der Cruciatus sein, und den habe ich schließlich auch schon über mich ergehen lassen müssen."

„Ginny sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, verkniff sich aber jede Bemerkung. Es würde ihr bestimmt schwer fallen, ihn leiden zu sehen und sie würde es bestimmt nicht ausufern lassen. Das nahm sie sich fest vor. Aber jetzt mit Harry darüber zu streiten, würde an seiner Entscheidung, es zu versuchen nichts ändern. Es wäre also reine Kraftverschwendung. Gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine zog sie ihren Zauberstab. Dann bildeten sie ein Dreieck um Harry herum. Der zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und noch einen zweiten, der in einen schmalen Halfter an seinem linken Unterarm steckte. Beide reichte er Ginny. Dann griff er erneut in seinen Umhang und holte drei Phiolen und mehrere Riegel Schokolade hervor. Eine der Phiolen und die Schokolade gab er Hermine.

„Was ist das?"

„Schokolade – schon gut – das ist ein Kräftigungstrank. Nur für den Fall, dass die Verwandlung nicht klappen sollte, oder dass ich danach sehr erschöpft bin. Einige Tropfen und ein wenig von der Schokolade sollten eigentlich ausreichen, um mich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen."

„Und die anderen?" Ron deutete auf die beiden verbliebenen Phiolen, die Harry noch immer in der Hand hielt.

Harry hielt die erste, die mit einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war hoch. „Das ist ein Prophylaxetrank. Ich werde dadurch nicht so anfällig gegen Schmerzen sein. Und der andere…" Er hob die zweite Phiole hoch. Sie enthielt eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit. „…ist ein Konzentrationstrank. Wenn ich ihn genommen habe, werde ich etwas abwesend wirken. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich werde alles Störende um mich herum ausblenden und mich nur auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren." Harry entkorkte die Phiole mit dem grünen Zaubertrank. „Runter damit." Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Warum erfinden die nicht endlich Tränke, die nicht durch den Zusatz von Zucker ruiniert werden?" Er schüttelte sich und öffnete vorsichtig die zweite Phiole. Zunächst schnupperte er nur daran. Er hatte den Trank selbstverständlich vorher ausprobiert und fand die Wirkung äußerst bemerkenswert. Schon der Geruch, ließ ihn ruhig und konzentriert werden. Bei seinem ersten test mit dem Trank, hatte er nach der Einnahme innerhalb einer halben Stunde ein ganzes Buch über die Wirkung tropischer Wasserpflanzen in Zaubertränken durcharbeiten können. Normalerweise wäre er bei diesem Thema bestimmt nach fünf Minuten eingeschlafen. Langsam setzte er das Glasröhrchen an, schloss die Augen, kippte den Kopf nach hinten und schluckte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, erlebte er erneut den seltsamen Effekt, der ihm aus seinem früheren Versuch mit diesem Trank bekannt war. Nichts um ihn herum hatte sich verändert. Er sah die Einrichtung des Wohnzimmers, den Kamin und das darin brennende Feuer, und natürlich Ginny, Hermine und Ron, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben um ihn herumstanden. Er sah sogar ihre fragenden Blicke, doch das alles schien nicht sonderlich wichtig zu sein. Sein eigener Blick schweifte darüber hinweg, und alles auf was er sich nicht gerade konzentrierte, verschwand augenblicklich wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis. Er schaute an sich herunter und spürte eine Wärme an seinem Rücken. Natürlich war es das Kaminfeuer, von dem er nun abgewandt stand, doch das kam ihm im Augenblick nicht in den Sinn, war es doch für das, was er jetzt vorhatte, vollkommen irrelevant.

Vor Harrys innerem Auge lief ein Film ab. Alles, was er jemals über die Verwandlung in ein Tier gelesen hatte kam ihm in den Sinn. Jedes einzelne Mal, das er beobachtet hatte, wie sich Professor McGonagall verwandelt hatte, oder Sirius – ja sogar Wurmschwanz' Verwandlung sah er und er sah jede noch so winzige Einzelheit ihrer Handlungen. Wie sie für einen winzigen Moment einen glasigen Blick bekamen, wie sie das Gesicht verzogen, weil das Gefühl, der sich verändernden Knochen wohl sehr unangenehm war, oder das Schrumpfen des Körpers und das Sprießen der Haare. Wenn Harry im Ligusterweg dazu gekommen wäre, regelmäßig Fußball im Fernsehen zu verfolgen, hätte ihn die Situation bestimmt an Zeitlupeaufnahmen von kritischen Spielzügen erinnert.

Dann holte Harry tief und langsam Luft. Er kannte seinen Körper bis in das letzte Detail und er wusste bereits, wie er sein würde, wenn er die Verwandlung vollzogen hatte. Wenn er alles richtig machte, würde es nur einen Augenblick dauern.

Harry ließ die Luft zischen aus seinen Lungen heraus. Und mit einem Mal, riss er die Augen auf. Er zischte weiter! Außerdem stellte sich jetzt ein Gefühl ein, als ob er apparieren würde. Sein ganzer Körper war wie in einem sehr engen Gummischlauch eingesperrt. Er war so eng, dass er ihm sämtliche Knochen im Leib zu brechen schien. Seine Haut spannte sich und sein Gesicht raste auf den Fußboden zu. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien vor Schmerz zu brennen und er öffnete den Mund, um zu schreien, doch kein menschlicher Laut kam hervor. Harry verstand, was er da schrie, doch gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass nur ein einziger Mensch, der nicht er selbst war und den er kannte, ihn in diesem Moment verstehen würde.

Im selben Moment traf ihn eine Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Plötzlich wusste er, woher dieses Gefühl des Apparierens kam. Er steckte nicht in einem Schlauch – er war ein Schlauch. Genauer gesagt, war er eine etwa zwei Meter lange Brillenkobra, die in diesem Moment in drei zu Tode erschrockene Gesichter blickte.

000

**Aha – also geschafft. Und das gleich beim ersten Mal. Nur vielleicht war die Verwandlung der leichteste Teil. Ich hoffe doch, es hat euch gefallen. Ich habe lange für diese Kapitel gebraucht, weil ich mir viele Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, wie sich die Verwandlung wohl anfühlen würde. Und außerdem musste ich mir selbst einige Fragen erklären. Die Fragen, die Ginny, Hermine und Ron während des Kapitels an Harry richten, sind genau die Fragen, die ich selbst hatte. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie ausreichend geklärt wurden.**

**Wenn eurerseits noch Fragen aufgetaucht sein sollten, wisst ihr ja, wie ihr die beantwortet bekommt. Einfach ein kleines Review an meine Adresse und schon hat die liebe Seele ruh :-)**

**In diesem Sinne – bis die Tage – Federwisch**

12


	34. Katerstimmung

**Bassguitarplayer: Danke für das Lob – ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, obwohl es tatsächlich Zufall ist, wenn sich meine Geschichte von anderen abhebt. Ich habe noch keine einzige Fanfiction gelesen, die um Harrys 7. Jahr geht, um mich nicht aus dem eigenen Konzept zu bringen. Auch Übereinstimmungen sind also rein zufällig. Schwer wird es werden, wenn auch ich zu den Horkruxen komme. Ich habe da einige Ideen, die meiner Meinung nach im Halbblutprinzen schon angedeutet werden. Hier kann es also tatsächlich passieren, dass ich etwas schreibe, das der Leser bereits aus anderen Geschichten kennt. Aber es wird bestimmt kein geistiger Diebstahl sein.**

**DKub: Du weißt doch, dass ich ein verdammter Cliffhangerliebhaber bin. Zumindest solange ich derjenige bin, der sie schreibt :-) . Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich an einer Stelle geschrieben, dass der Zauberer nicht zwangsläufig alle Eigenschaften des Tieres annimmt, in das er sich verwandelt. Darüber hinaus kann sich auch Nagini in kalten englischen Nächten bewegen. Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass magische Schlangen, nicht ganz normal sind.**

**Slytherin-Lord: Du hast vollkommen Recht, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass sich JKR im sechsten Band in einiger Hinsicht selbst ein Bein gestellt hat. Die Wirkungsweise nonverbaler Magie und das zaubern ohne Zauberstab wird von ihr meiner Meinung nach viel zu leicht dargestellt. Glaubst du wirklich, dass Zauberer von dem Format eines Dumbledores oder Lord Voldemorts diesen hinderlichen Stab noch benutzen würden, wenn es auch ohne ihn ginge? Oder mit Zaubersprüchen dem Gegenüber verraten, was man vorhat? Ich war der Meinung, dass das Thema etwas vertieft werden musste und bin zu folgendem Endergebnis gekommen: Ein Zauber ist theoretisch nonverbal und stablos möglich, aber in der Praxis viel zu kompliziert. Aus diesem Grund stellen sie sich diese Fragen, da sie sich nicht vorstellen können, dass ein siebzehnjähriger Zauberer ohne nennenswerte Erfahrung in der Lage sein könnte, so etwas zu schaffen. Nun – zu Tode erschrocken, war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber erschrocken waren sie bestimmt. Wenn vor dir eine Kobra auftaucht, dann bist du erschrocken – selbst wenn du weißt, dass sie ungefährlich ist. Aber der eigentliche Grund ist natürlich die Tatsache, dass es eine Schlange und nicht ein anderes Tier (die meisten Autoren wählen einen Löwen) war. Skis oder Schneeschuhe zu besorgen ist einfach – Ron und Ginny beibringen, wie man damit umzugehen hat nahezu unmöglich!**

**Meta Capricorn: Hatte gerade in einen Pratchett-Buch gelesen. Da kann die Formulierung zwar nicht vor, aber ich musste einfach mal ein wenig Pratchett-Humor einbauen. Auch, wenn es nur ein Satz war.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 33**

**Katerstimmung**

„Ich habe es ihnen nun schon wiederholt gesagt, Minister, und ich werde es ihnen noch ein letztes Mal verdeutlichen. Ich weiß nicht, wo sich Mr Potter aufhält. Weder im Allgemeinen, noch in diesem Moment. Ich habe versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass mir Mr Potter zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass er sein Leben von nun an selbst in die Hand nehmen würde. Es läge durchaus nicht in seiner Absicht, gegen die Interessen des Ministeriums oder all derer, die gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Anhängerschaft zu kämpfen gedenken, zu handeln – und das schließt mich mit ein, Minister – aber er würde sich auch von keiner Institution kontrollieren oder benutzen lassen. Und wie ich außerdem von ihm persönlich hörte, hat er dies auch ihnen bereits mehrfach gegenüber erwähnt."

Professor Minerva McGonagall saß in ihrem Büro in Hogwarts und war einer Verzweiflung nah. Nachdem sie nun schon seit so vielen Jahren Unmengen von Schülern gelehrt hatte, hätte man annehmen können, sie würde nervenden Anfragen mit Gleichmut und Gelassenheit begegnen. Doch wenn die Kinder älter wurden – und in diesem Fall war das Kind der aktuelle Zaubereiminister des Landes und durchaus erwachsen – fragte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob ihr Beruf nicht doch ein Kessel ohne Boden war.

Rufus Scrimgeour stand der Schulleiterin auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches gegenüber. Er hatte sich vornüber gebeugt und die geballten Fäuste auf die Schreibtischplatte gelegt. Seine gewaltige Löwenmähne fiel ihm in einem mehr oder weniger gelungenem Versuch sie zu bändigen, über die Schultern auf seinen Rücken hinab, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte nur noch den Eindruck eines wilden Tieres. Die doch recht ansehnliche Rotfärbung seines Gesichts begann bereits wieder abzuklingen, doch die zusätzlichen steilen Falten auf seiner sowieso ziemlich zerfurchten Stirn, ließen seinen Gemütszustand ganz klar erkennen.

Der Minister richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch. „Professor McGonagall – Minerva – Mir ist doch durchaus klar, dass sie in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht die Nachfolge Albus Dumbledores angetreten sind…" rechts neben dem Minister übersah dieser ein Portrait, das in diesem Moment äußerst vergnügt der Schulleiterin zuzwinkerte. „…und deshalb glaube ich doch sicherlich zu Recht, dass sie über ganz andere Verbindungen verfügen, als es den Anschein hat."

Professor McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und tat überrascht. „Wenn sie glauben, dass ich über illegale Verbindungen verfüge, oder Kontakt zu Personen halte, die…"

Der Minister ließ sie nicht aussprechen, sonder winkte mit einer lässigen Geste ab. „Aber ich bitte sie. Müssen wir diese Spielchen spielen? Mir ist klar, dass sie nichts Ungesetzliches tun oder planen. Aber sie wissen auch, dass Dumbledore seinerzeit das Gesetz das ein oder andere Mal zu seinen Gunsten ausgelegt hat, wenn es um das Erreichen seiner Ziele ging."

Aus Dumbledores Portrait war jetzt ein kaum vernehmliches Hüsteln zu hören, dass der Minister aber entweder überhörte, oder aber gewillt war, zu überhören. Professor McGonagall jedoch sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Wenn sie auf den Orden des Phönix anspielen, Herr Minister, so können wir uns die Spielchen in der Tat sparen. Albus Dumbledore hat diese Vereinigung gegründet und erneut ins Leben gerufen in einer Zeit, in der wir uns vom Ministerium keine Hilfe erhoffen konnten. Ich führe dies in seinem Sinne weiter, auch wenn sich die Zeiten und auch das Ministerium…" Ihr Blick gewann ein Quantum an Schärfe. „…hoffentlich geändert haben. Und sie wissen, dass wir mit der Aurorenzentrale in Verbindung stehen und sie dadurch auch eine gewisse Kontrollfunktion über den Orden besitzen. Auch wenn wir uns ungern von außen dreinreden lassen."

Scrimgeour seufzte. „Aber das ist doch überhaupt nicht das Thema. Es liegt mir doch fern, sie, ihre Leute oder gar ihre Arbeit anzugreifen…"

„Ich habe sie schon verstanden, Minister. Der einzige Grund, aus dem sie heute – und wie ich leider feststellen muss, bereits wiederholt – bei mir erschienen sind, der ist, dass sie Kontakt zu Mr Potter aufnehmen wollen. Was ein überflüssiger Weg war, wie ich ihnen bereits versicherte."

„Nun, ich dachte – jetzt, da Weihnachten hinter uns liegt – dass sie vielleicht…"

Professor McGonagall richtete sich noch ein wenige mehr auf, als sie ohnehin schon saß und jetzt funkelte Zorn in ihren strengen, aber stets gerechten Augen auf. „Ich muss sie bitten, Minister. Bitte lassen sie sich nicht auf dieses Niveau herab. Sie sind doch nicht der Meinung, dass ich persönliche Verbindungen zu Mr Potters Freunden und Bekannten ausnutzen würde, um an Information zu gelangen, die ich dann auch noch an das Ministerium weiterleiten würde? Wohlgemerkt, gegen das Einverständnis Mr Potters!"

Zu behaupten, das Gesicht des Ministers hätte einen zerknirschten Ausdruck angenommen, wäre sicherlich übertrieben gewesen – dazu war Scrimgeour nach eineinhalb Jahren im Amt schon zu sehr Politiker, aber sehr wohl schien er sich im Augenblick nicht in seiner Haut zu Fühlen. „Nein, ich – also ich denke natürlich nicht – ach Minerva, können sie mich denn nicht verstehen? Sie werden die Nachrichten der letzten Monate ebenso aufmerksam verfolgt haben, wie ich. Es ist schlimmer, als jemals zuvor. Man könnte fast glauben, dass der dunkle Lord niemals fort gewesen sei. Die Angriffe auf Muggel werden von Woche zu Woche brutaler und Cornelius teilte mir mit, dass der Premierminister der Muggel äußerst nervös ist. Einsatztruppen des Ministeriums werfen nur so um sich mit Gedächtnismodifikationen, aber wir können ja nicht die Erinnerungen der kompletten Bevölkerung dieses Landes verändern. Irgendwann wird auch dem letzten Muggel auffallen, was in diesem Land los ist. Es gibt ja inzwischen kaum noch jemanden, der nicht zumindest einen getöteten Muggel zu mindest flüchtig kannte. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Wir müssen alle unsere Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen. Und wir müssen auch Entscheidungen treffen, die uns vielleicht nicht sonderlich bequem erscheinen. Sogar solche, von denen wir noch vor kurzer Zeit glaubten, dass wir sie niemals treffen müssen."

Professor McGonagall wiegte bedächtig den Kopf, seufzte dann und massierte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihre Schläfen. Dann begann sie zu sprechen und ihre Stimme war sehr dünn und leise, ein Tonfall, den man sonst nicht von ihr kannte. „Glauben sie nicht, dass meine Position einfach wäre, Minister. Glauben sie nicht, dass nicht auch ich Entscheidungen treffen müsste, die mir nicht gefallen. Wir sind im Krieg. Aber es gibt etwas, das uns von der anderen Seite unterscheidet, und das sind unsere Methoden. In dem Moment, in dem wir wie der Feind handeln, in dem Moment ist der Krieg sinnlos geworden, denn was wollen wir denn dann noch verteidigen. Schließlich geht es in diesem Krieg ausschließlich um die Erhaltung von Idealen. Wir können unsere Ideale nicht aufgeben. Zu viele sind dafür gestorben. Und es werden weitere sterben. Ich befürchte, dass wird sich nicht verhindern lassen. Doch jeder, der auf unserer Seite steht, kämpft auf die Weise, die er für die richtige hält. Nur aus diesem Grund wurde der Orden überhaupt gegründet. Sie und das komplette Ministerium sind an Regeln gebunden, die sie sich selbst über Jahrhunderte auferlegt haben. Ich sage nicht, dass diese Regeln schlecht sind, das sind sie sogar ganz sicher nicht. Aber sie behindern sie. Wir können einige dieser Regeln beugen, doch denken sie immer daran – wir tun dies nicht, und niemals, auf den Rücken derer, die zu uns gehören." Professor McGonagall verstummte und lehnte sich in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Rings um sie herum konnte man viele Portraits ehemaliger Schulleiter sehen, die zustimmend nickten. Ganz kurz konnte man in Dumbledores Gesicht so etwas wie Stolz aufblitzen sehen.

Scrimgeour nickte. „Ich denke, wir beide werden von unseren Standpunkten nicht abweichen."

„Das denke ich auch. Und außerdem…"

Sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu führen, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Büros und ein heftig atmender Remus Lupin hastete herein.

„Minerva, es…" Er stockte, als er Scrimgeour erblickte und zwang seine Atmung, sich zu beruhigen. „Minister – sie hier. Angenehme Weihnachten verbracht?"

Es klang sehr aufgesetzt, doch nicht aufgesetzter als das nicken, dass der Zaubereiminister als Antwort parat hielt. Er streckte Lupin die Hand entgegen, die dieser ergriff und drückte.

Lupin brauchte nicht lange, um seine Fassung wieder vollständig wiederzugewinnen. „Sie haben eine Unterredung, entschuldigen sie. Ich werde später wiederkommen."

Scrimgeour winkte ab. „Sie ist soeben beendet. Ich muss ins Ministerium zurückkehren. Minerva. Lupin." Er nickte den Angesprochenen kurz zu und ging in Richtung des Kamins.

Die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts erhob sich und kam hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. „Auf Wiedersehen, Minister. Und sie wissen – ich und der Orden werden ihnen helfen, wo wir können. Aber nur, wo wir können. Schließlich…" fügte sie mit einem lächeln hinzu „…können wir zwar hexen – aber leider noch keine Wunder vollbringen."

Der Minister nickte erneut knapp und brachte eine kleine Schachtel aus den unergründlichen Taschen seines Reiseumhangs zutage, die zweifelsfrei Flohpulver enthielt. Nicht eine halbe Minute, und ein deutlich gesprochenes ‚zum Büro des Zaubereiministers' später, war er verschwunden und smaragdgrüne Flammen verloschen im Kamin.

McGonagall wandte sich an Lupin, der fragend die Stirn runzelte. „Das Übliche?"

„Das Übliche." Seufzte Professor McGonagall und begab sich zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „Sie glauben gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, sie zu sehen, Remus. Ohne ihr Erscheinen, hätte er noch ewig weitermachen können. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen man sich Fudge zurückwünscht. Bei all seinen Fehlern, war es doch zumeist einfach, ihn mit der richtig gewählten Bemerkung zum schweigen zu bringen."

Lupin lächelte. „Ich persönlich bin ganz froh darum, dass wir jetzt einen Zaubereiminister haben, der so genannten Halbblütern gegenüber etwas toleranter ist, als sein Vorgänger."

Dumbledores Portrait lachte leise und McGonagall nickte. „Natürlich. Doch ich denke auch an die Zeit nach dem Krieg. Eine Zeit die hoffentlich bald, sehr bald anbrechen wird. Scrimgeour als ehemaliger Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestimmt der richtige Mann für den Posten, so wie es unter gewissen Umständen Barty Crouch im letzten Krieg auch gewesen wäre, aber was kommt danach? Scrimgeour ist kein Diplomat und erst recht kein gewandter Politiker. Er ist ein Mann der Tat. Und wir haben selbst erlebt, wie schwer es ist, jemanden von diesem Posten zu entfernen, wenn er sich erst einmal mit der Macht angefreundet hat." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch das ist schon wieder ein anderes Problem. Sie wollten mich dringend sprechen, Remus?"

Der Werwolf nickte. Mit einem Mal sah er sehr ernst aus. „Ich glaube, dass wir davon ausgehen können, dass es soweit ist."

Die Augen Professor McGonagalls weiteten sich. „Sind sie sicher?"

Lupin nickte.

„Ich meine – es ist – nach so kurzer Zeit?"

Lupin nickte ein zweites Mal. „Nach so kurzer Zeit. Es geht los."

000

Es gab jemanden in der Zaubererwelt, der sich einen merkwürdigen Ort ausgesucht hatte, um die Weihnachtszeit zu verbringen. Aberforth Dumbledore saß an der Theke des Eberkopfes und unterhielt sich mit dem Wirt, der wie üblich mit einem nicht ganz sauberen Tuch ein Glas polierte (Diese Tätigkeit schien unter Schankwirten sehr verbreitet zu sein). Wer Aberforth mit seinem langen grauen Bart betrachtete, würde sofort vermuten, dass er mindestens der Vater des Wirtes sein konnte, doch der Eindruck täuschte. Die beiden Männer waren gemeinsam in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen und ihrem Wissen nach, waren sie die beiden letzten Lebenden ihres Jahrganges. Sie wussten von einer Mitschülerin, die ihr Dasein als Geist in einem alten Anwesen in Sussex fristete, doch das konnte man unmöglich dazuzählen.

Für Aberforth war Weihnachten schon seit langem kein Familienfest mehr. Und nachdem sein Bruder jetzt gestorben war, gab es auch keine Familie mehr. Weder er noch Albus hatten jemals eine Familie gegründet und so würde mit ihm eines der ältesten Zauberergeschlechte Englands aussterben. In gewisser Weise war, wenn man von Harrys Portrait seines Bruders einmal absah, der Wirt des Eberkopfes die Person, die ihm noch am nächsten stand. Und wenn es auch in diesem Pub keine regulären Fremdenzimmer gab, so hatte der Wirt doch immer eine Kammer für einen alten Freund bereitstehen.

„Nicht viel los, was Abe?" Es war mehr der verkümmerte Versuch eines Gesprächs, als eine ernst genannte Frage. Zwar war der Schankraum des Eberkopfes tatsächlich bis auf die beiden Männer völlig lehr, aber das war mit Sicherheit keine allzu große Seltenheit. „Vielleicht mache ich heute früher dicht."

Aberforth hob den Kopf. Seit einigen Minuten schon spielte er mit einen Glas in seiner Hand, in der sich Fingerbreit eine ölige, bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit befand, die alles andere als gesund aussah. Aberforth' Schlapphut lag neben ihm auf den Tresen und er trug auch wieder seinen alten Mantel, von dem er sich nur sehr selten zu trennen schien. Er nickte dem Wirt zu, doch dieser war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm sein alter Freund überhaupt zugehört hatte.

„Nun rück doch mal endlich mit der Sprache heraus. Was treibst du eigentlich? Erst verschwindest du und lässt dich für Jahre nicht blicken und dann tauchst du aus heiterem Himmel hier auf, nur um einige Tage darauf erneut für Wochen unterzutauchen. Wer soll denn daraus schlau werden?"

„Du willst doch nicht etwa versuchen, die verkorksten Gedankengänge eines Dumbledores nachzuvollziehen, oder?" Aberforth deutete ein Lächeln an und nickte bedeutungsvoll.

Der Wirt stellte das Glas, an dem er noch immer polierte ab, hob abwehrend die Hände und machte ein gespielt entsetztes Gesicht. „Merlin bewahre! Aber überleg, mit wem du sprichst. Ich kannte dich bereits, als du noch ein unschuldiger Erstklässler in Hogwarts warst. Und außerdem habe ich Übung. Weißt du – dein Brüderchen ist in den letzten Jahren ab und an vom Schloss herunter gekommen, wenn ihm mal nach einem ruhigen Abend war." Er gab ein Seufzen von sich, während er in einer Erinnerung schwelgte. „Es gab kaum etwas, das herausfordernder war, als Albus Dumbledore beim Zauberpoker zu betrügen." Er lächelte. „Hab ihm so manche Galleone abgenommen, obwohl ich immer den Verdacht hatte, dass er stets Bescheid wusste, wenn ich ein falsches Blatt hatte."

Aberforth nickte. „So war er. Aber ich war niemals unschuldig. Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen – ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich in letzter Zeit getrieben habe. Bitte nimm es mir nicht krumm, aber dein Lokal hat zu viele Ohren. Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, aber wer weiß schon wirklich, was hier ein und ausgeht und die Zeiten sind zu gefährlich. Vielleicht sind es sogar die gefährlichsten Zeiten, die du und ich in unserem langen Leben erlebt haben. Es wird zu einem Umbruch kommen. Das spüre ich einfach."

Der alte Wirt runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Dieser Krieg wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Und egal welche Seite gewinnen wird – es wird zu großen Veränderungen in der magischen Gesellschaft kommen. Was uns bevorsteht, wenn seine selbsternannte Lordschaft nebst Spinnerverein gewinnt, ist uns wohl beiden klar, aber auch, wenn er besiegt wird, und da helfe uns Merlins Geist, dass es soweit kommt, kann es nicht lange so weiter gehen, wie bisher. Ich weiß, dass sich die meisten Zauberer keine großartigen Gedanken über Beziehungen zu den Muggeln machen, aber hast du in den letzten Jahrzehnten mal über den Tellerrand der magischen Gesellschaft hinaus geblickt? Seit so vielen Jahrhunderten leben unsere Gesellschaften nun schon nebeneinander, doch noch niemals waren sie soweit von einander getrennt, wie heute. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer würden mir widersprechen, aber unbewusst orientiert sich unsere Gesellschaft doch an den Muggeln. Zwar hinken wir in vielen Bereichen hinter ihnen her, da uns die Magie andere Möglichkeiten zum Erreichen unserer Ziele bietet, aber gerade in den letzten Jahrzehnten hat die nichtmagische Gesellschaft eine technische Entwicklung durchgemacht, die schon bald eine Geheimhaltung der magischen Gesellschaft unmöglich machen wird."

Der Wirt sah Aberforth verwirrt an, als ob er nicht so recht wisse, was dieser mit seiner Rede bezwecke, doch der ließ sich nicht beirren. „Sieh mal. Warum ist dieser Halbblutlord so erpicht auf die Reinheit des Blutes? Warum hasst er die Muggel so sehr?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Er sieht sich selbst und die gesamte Zaubererschaft als etwas Besseres an." Der Wirt begann erneut an einen Glas zu polieren.

„Natürlich. Aber ist das ein Grund für einen so grausamen Krieg gegen die Muggel? Es würde doch reichen, wenn er gegen die in der magischen Gesellschaft ankämpfen würde, die anderer Meinung sind, als er selbst. Nein, der Grund sitzt tiefer. Zwar hält er sich für unendlich mächtiger, als die Muggel, doch die Muggel in ihrer Gesamtheit fürchtet er. Und wie jeder Diktator in der Geschichte dieser Welt sieht er nur ein Mittel zur Kontrolle einer anders denkenden Mehrheit – und das ist Unterdrückung."

„Der dunkle Lord fürchtet die Muggel? Ist das nicht paradox?"

„Natürlich ist es das. Aber er fürchtet ja nicht die einzelnen Menschen. Er fürchtet eine Ideologie, die die unsere zu überschwemmen droht. Wir halten uns nur zu gern für allmächtig, da uns die Magie zur Verfügung steht, doch inzwischen haben die Muggel mit ihrer Technologie beinahe all das ermöglicht, was wir mit der Magie zustande bringen. Und das alles in wenigen Jahrzehnten. Wie soll es in weitern zehn Jahren aussehen, oder in zwanzig, fünfzig, oder sogar hundert Jahren? Wie lange können wir uns sicher sein, den Muggeln noch überlegen zu sein."

Der Wirt machte jetzt ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Aber ist es dann nicht dumm, muggelgeborene zu verdammen? Sollte es nicht in seinem Interesse liegen, den Feind zu studieren? Seine Vorteile für sich zu nutzen?"

Aberforth seufzte. „Du weißt, dass ich Grindelwald kannte, nicht war? Er hatte genau das vor. Natürlich bevor er vollkommen verrückt wurde und sich diesem wahnsinnigen Kreuzzug anschloss. Aber Voldemort ist ein ganz anderer Typ. Er besitzt die uns angeborene Arroganz in solch hohem Maße, dass er der Meinung ist, alles andere müsse im Keim erstickt werden. Ich denke, das wird sein Untergang sein. Früher oder später."

000

Wenig später schlenderte Aberforth Dumbledore außerhalb des Dorfes Hogsmeade durch den tiefen Schnee. Er wich vor ihm aus und hinter ihn schloss sich die entstandene Schneise wieder. Das Gespräch mit seinem alten Schulfreund hatte ihn in dem Beschluss bestärkt, dass die Entwicklung vorangetrieben werden musste. Er wollte Kontakt zu Harry aufnehmen. Es war dringend an der Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen. Er hatte jetzt länger nicht mit dem Jungen gesprochen, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Tatendrang des jungen Zauberers ungebrochen sein würde.

Also befand er sich jetzt auf dem Weg zur heulenden Hütte. Von hier würde er eine Nachricht absetzen können, die Harry bestimmt erreichen würde. Es war ihm lieber, als erneut mitten in London aufzutauchen. Insgeheim beglückwünschte er Harry und seine Freunde, dass sie einen so vortrefflichen Versammlungsort gefunden hatten. Schein öffentlich zugänglich für jedermann, aber gleichzeitig so uninteressant, dass man sich seiner Ungestörtheit vollkommen sicher sein konnte.

Der alte Zauberer erreichte das halb verfallene Haus sehr viel schneller, als es vie Jugendliche vor nicht langer Zeit getan hatten. Er überwand sie Sicherungszauber mit Leichtigkeit, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Sie waren mit Sicherheit von einem fähigen Magier installiert worden, doch ihm standen Wege zur Verfügung, die selbst in der Zaubererschaft bereits in Vergessenheit zu geraten begannen. Das Alter hatte neben einer Unzahl an Gebrechen auch ein paar kleine Vorteile.

Er öffnete die Tür der heulenden Hütte und hörte im selben Moment, dass er nicht der einzige Besucher war. Solange die Tür noch geschlossen gewesen war, hatten die Sicherungszauber keinen Laut nach draußen dringen lassen, doch jetzt hörte er Schritte und unverständliches Gemurmel aus dem oberen Geschoss des Hauses kommen. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Harry und oder seine Freunde waren hier, denn niemand sonst würde hier erscheinen. Das vereinfachte sein Vorhaben. Ohne Eile stieg er die hölzerne Treppe empor, die von viel Hoffnung und ein wenig Magie zusammengehalten wurde und erreichte bald die Tür, hinter der, wie er wusste, das große Wohnzimmer des Hauses lag.

Gerade streckte er die hand aus, um anzuklopfen (man musste ja nicht jedes Mal einen theatralischen Auftritt zelebrieren), als etwas geschah, das seine Instinkte seine Handlungen übernehmen ließen. Aus dem Zimmer erklang ein dreistimmiges Keuchen, das irgendwo zwischen Überraschung und Entsetzen anzusiedeln war. Einige hastige Schritte, gefolgt von einen poltern – anscheinend war jemand gegen einen Stuhl oder etwas Ähnliches gerannt – schallte durch die Tür.

Aberforth handelte, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Während er mit der linken Hand nach dem Türknauf griff, riss die rechte den Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche hervor. Mit einer Bewegung, die für einen Mann seines Alters unglaublich geschmeidig erschien, riss er die Tür auf und stand Bruchteile einer Sekunde später in dem Raum. Trotz seines überraschenden Erscheinens dauerte es mehrere Sekunden, bis einer der Anwesenden den Kopf wandte und ihn ansah. Aberforth Blick wanderte von einem zum andern, dann erst sah er dass, was die drei Jugendliche vor ihm so gebannt angestarrt hatten. Zwischen ihnen am Boden erhob sich eine gewaltige Kobra in typischer Drohgebärde und breit gefächertem hals und weit geöffneten Maul, in dem nadelspitze Fangzähne und eine nervös zuckende, gespaltene Zunge zu sehen war. Die Schlange zischte drohend, doch Aberforth Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch ein anderes Detail auf sich gezogen. Ein Detail, das ihm innerhalb eines Moments völlig klar werden ließ, was hier vor sich ging. Über den Augen der Schlange waren einige Schuppen leicht dunkler gefärbt, als die umliegenden. Und diese Schuppen bildeten unverkennbar – einen Blitz!

000

**Nach längerer Zeit mal wieder was von mir. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das Muggelgesülze im Mittelteil des Kapitels, aber auch das ist mal wieder ein Thema, dass mir ein wenig unter den Fingern juckt. Die reale Gesellschaft entwickelt sich rasend schnell, aber JKR stellt die Zaubererschaft so dar, als sei ihre Entwicklung seit hunderten von Jahren stehen geblieben. Das muss doch irgendwann zum großen Knall kommen. Wie kann es sein, dass es keine Satellitenaufnahmen von Hogwarts gibt? Ich glaube kaum, dass ein Zauberer auch nur weiß, was ein Satellit ist, geschweige denn, wie er funktioniert. Sicherlich kann man sich für jede Frage eine mehr oder weniger logische Antwort ausdenken, aber lassen wir das.**

**Ich möchte noch wie üblich auf erwünschte Zuschriften hinweisen. Ihr wisst ja, wie es geht.**

**Bis dann – Federwisch **

13


	35. Vom Sein und dem Werden

**Slytherin Lord: Natürlich könnte man für jedes Problem eine entsprechende Lösung finden. Aber man muss ja realistisch (haha – ich weiß, wir sind hier im Fantasy-Bereich) bleiben.**

**An alle: Ich finde es erstaunlich, dass meine hin und wieder auftretenden philosophischen Anwandlungen im Allgemeinen sehr positiv aufgenommen werden. Sagt mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, bevor ich noch völlig abhebe :-)**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 34**

**Vom Sein und dem Werden**

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Harry versuchte die Arme zu bewegen, doch da waren keine. Als nächstes stellte er fest, dass auch seine Beine nicht dort waren, wo sie sich eigentlich befinden sollten – oder besser gesagt: sie befanden sich gar nicht. Doch im selben Moment spürte er auch neue Fähigkeiten. Nachdem er wie ein Seil, das gerade herunter hängend, plötzlich losgelassen in sich zusammen gefallen war, übernahm ein übermächtiger Instinkt die Kontrolle über ihn. Er richtete den Kopf auf und spürte, wie ein Teil seines Rückens sich ebenfalls vom Boden erhob. Seine Wirbelsäule schien sich in jede erdenkbare Richtung bewegen zu können. Etwas in seinem Hals sträubte und verbreiterte sich und er richtete den Blick auf denjenigen, der ihm am nächsten stand. Er erkannte, dass es Ron war, der die Augen noch weiter aufriss und erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich.

Harry öffnete den Mund. „Ron, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe es…" ‚unter Kontrolle' hatte er sagen wollen, doch noch während er sprach, konnte er hören, dass Ron ihn wohl nicht verstand. Nur ein Zischen entwich seinem Mund. Er sprach Parsel. Es war das erste Mal, dass er die Schlangensprache ohne Probleme benutzen konnte, obwohl keine Schlange anwesend war. Nun ja – zumindest keine andere Schlange.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine weitere Person erschien im Raum. Mit der rechten Hand hielt sie einen Zauberstab, der sich augenblicklich auf ihn richtete.

„Aberforth!" stieß Harry überrascht hervor, doch erneut erklang nur ein Zischen, dass Harry allein verstehen konnte. Einen Moment lang glaubte Harry, der alte Zauberer würde einen Fluch auf ihn abschießen. Und er würde sich nicht im Geringsten dagegen zur Wehr setzen können. Ohne Zauberstab würde er keinen wirksamen Schild um sich herum aufbauen können. Und selbst wenn er einen Zauberstab gehabt hätte – womit hätte er ihn festhalten sollen? Doch dann sah Harry, dass Aberforth keineswegs einen Fluch sprach. Er starrte ihm nur in die Augen. Das hieß – er starrte ihm knapp über die Augen.

In Harry entwickelte sich der Drang, die Stirn zu runzeln, doch sein Schlangenkörper war nicht in der Lage, dieses menschliche Bedürfnis zu befriedigen. Harry rekapitulierte. Er hatte zwar die Gestalt und auch die Fähigkeiten einer Schlange, aber scheinbar war sein Denken unbeeinträchtigt geblieben. Wie gern hätte er sich jetzt am Ohr gekratzt, wie er es manchmal tat, wenn er nachdachte, doch erstens hatte er kein Ohr – und zweitens keine Hand zum kratzen.

Harry sah sich um. Abgesehen davon, dass er das Zimmer aus einer ungewöhnlichen Position betrachtete, schien es sich nicht verändert zu haben. Es erstaunte ihn ziemlich. Er wusste genau, dass Reptilienaugen vollkommen anders funktionierten, als die von Säugetieren. So sollte er eigentlich unbewegliche Gegenstände, oder solche, deren Temperatur sich nicht von der umgebenden unterschieden, gar nicht wahrnehmen dürfen. Doch das war nicht der Fall. Er konnte die Möbel ebenso genau erkennen, wie beispielsweise die prasselnden Flammen im Kamin. Er wandte den Blick wieder den anwesenden Personen zu. Aberforth hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder eingesteckt und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Ron.

Und dann erkannte Harry einen Unterschied. Während Ron, genauso wie Ginny und Hermine, aussahen wie immer, konnte er bei Aberforth mehr erkennen. Er konnte ‚sehen', dass er einen beschleunigten Puls hatte. Seine Körpertemperatur war höher, als sie es eigentlich sein sollte. Und Harry musste gar nicht auf seine Stimme achten, um zu wissen, dass sie sehr aufgeregt klang. Die Bewegung links von ihm spürte er mehr, als dass er sie sah. Blitzschnell fuhr sein Kopf herum, und während seine gespaltene Zunge zischelnd zwischen den nadelspitzen Fangzähnen hervorkam, konnte er Ginny sehen, die in die hocke gegangen war und ihm fest in die Augen blickte.

Er wollte näher bei ihr sein, doch er wusste nicht, wie er ohne Beine auf sie zugehen sollte. Sein Hals senkte sich auf den Boden herab, reckte sich in ihre Richtung und glitt mit einen anmutigen Bewegung von dem zusammengerollten Körper auf sie zu. Harry bewegte den Kopf leicht hin und her und geriet in eine Schlängelbewegung, die sich in seinem gesamten Körper fortsetzte und ihn auseinanderrollte. Harry wandte kurz den Kopf, und sah, dass er jetzt der Länge nach ausgestreckt am Boden lag. Hinter sich, konnte er die Wärme des Kaminfeuers spüren. Vor sich spürte er eine andere Wärme – Körperwärme, die von Ginny ausging. Hermine stand jetzt neben ihr und machte noch immer ein ängstliches Gesicht. Sie wagte es nicht, sich ihm entgegenzustellen, als er erneut auf Ginny zuschlängelte. Direkt vor ihr hob er den Kopf und ließ die Zunge aus dem Mund fahren.

„Ginny." Zischelte er und auf eine eigenartige Weise glaubte er, sie habe ihn verstanden. Sie streckte die Hand aus, doch Harry fuhr zurück. Er wusste nicht, inwieweit er die Instinkte einer Schlange hatte und er war sich sicher, dass diese Zähne, die er deutlich mit der Zunge gespürt hatte, äußerst giftig waren. Er konnte sich nur zu gut an damals erinnern, als er in seiner Vision aus der der Sicht der Schlange den Angriff auf Mr Weasley miterlebt hatte. Wie er die Zähne in sein Fleisch gerammt hatte. Das wollt er auf keinen Fall ein zweites Mal erleben.

Ginny zog die Hand langsam zurück und sah Harry fragend an. „Was ist los Harry? Wirst du mich beißen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Zumindest machte er eine Bewegung, die einem Kopfschütteln nahe kam. Er kroch noch ein kleines Stück auf Ginny zu und sah, dass Hermine jetzt ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Er versuchte es ein weiteres Mal mit dem Kopfschütteln. Hinter sich hörte er Ron und den alten Zauberer herankommen. Harry richtete sich so weit wie möglich auf, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie das als eindeutige Drohgebärde verstehen mussten. Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn er sich zurückverwandelte. Ohne dass er mit ihnen sprach, konnte er ihnen nicht verständlich machen, dass er keinerlei böswillige Absichten ihnen gegenüber hegte.

Harry dachte daran, wie er als Mensch aussah. Er dachte an seine Gliedmaßen und er konnte spüren, wie sie aus ihm herausbrechen wollten. Ein furchtbarer Schmerz breitete sich in seiner verdrehten Wirbelsäule aus, als sie mit unglaublicher Gewalt in seine starre menschliche Form gezwungen wurde. Wie schon bei seiner Hinverwandlung öffnete Harry den Mund, doch dieses Mal entfuhr ihm ein eindeutig menschlicher Schrei. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass er zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag. Ginny kam auf ihn zu und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. Tränen waren in ihren Augen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, doch die plötzliche Bewegung ließ alles um ihn herum furchtbar taumeln. Harry konnte den Brechreiz nicht unterdrücken und erbrach sich auf den hölzernen Boden, wobei er Ginny nur knapp verfehlte. Er war so froh, dass er den Schmerzlindernden Trank zu sich genommen hatte. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was geschehen wäre, wenn er sich unvorbereitet verwandelt hätte.

Unter Mühen richtete er sich auf. Ginny griff ihm unter die Arme. „Wie schafft Professor McGonagall das nur, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen?"

„Es wird mit der Zeit einfacher." Er klang es hinter Harry und er fuhr herum.

„Sind sie auch…" fragte er Aberforth, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich habe mich mit der Theorie beschäftigt. Auch…" er lächelte schwach „…wenn das schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein scheint. Ich denke, die warst auf Schmerzen vorbereitet?" Er hatte die beiden leeren Glasphiolen aufgehoben und daran geschnuppert. „Dies scheint mir ein sehr gelungenen Antischmerztrank zu sein. Das Brauen von Zaubertränken schein eine deiner Stärken zu sein."

„Das sah von ein paar Jahren noch ganz anders aus." Murmelte Hermine hinter ihnen, doch niemand nahm sie wahr.

Harry überging Dumbledores letzte Bemerkung und zu der ihm sehr viel wichtigeren Frage. „Was machen sie eigentlich hier?"

Aberforth zwinkerte vergnügt und für einen Moment sah er seinem Bruder überaus ähnlich. „Eine gute Frage, Harry. Auch wenn mich zurzeit ganz andere interessieren. Ich wollte mit dir sprechen und auch wenn ich nicht damit gerechtet hatte, dich hier direkt anzutreffen, hat das meine Suche zumindest verkürzt. Doch bevor ich dir sage, was ich von dir will, solltest du mir vielleicht erst einmal die Situation hier erklären."

Harry hob die Brauen. „Die Situation erklären? Was gibt es denn da zu erklären. Ich habe meine Animagusverwandlung geübt."

Aberforth schnaubte. „Ich bin ja nicht vollkommen blind, mein Junge. Und obendrein habe ich bemerkt, dass du in der Tat noch üben musst. Die Rückverwandlung hat noch recht lange gedauert."

„Es war sein erster Versuch." Ron fühlte sich genötigt, die Ehre seines besten Freundes zu verteidigen.

Harry winkte ab, doch Aberforth zeigte sich eine Spur beeindruckter. „Also dafür war es nicht schlecht. Doch was zum Henker hat dich dazu veranlasst, ein Animagus zu werden. Noch dazu illegal. Ich denke nicht, dass das Ministerium von diesem Spuk hier Bescheid weiß?" Sein Blick war bohrend und er wusste Harrys Antwort, noch bevor er sie aussprach (Was er dann auch prompt ließ).

„Das Ministerium? Dieser Haufen hirnverkalkter und inkompetenter…"

Hermine sah ihren Freund scharf von der Seite an. „Im Interesse deines Vaters wäre es wohl besser, wenn du diesen Satz nicht weiterführen würdest. Ich erinnere dich nur ungern daran, dass er zu diesem ‚Haufen', wie du es so schön nennst, gehört."

Ginny kicherte, während Ron entrüstet schnaubte. „Du willst doch wohl Dad nicht mit Scrimgeour und seine Mannen vergleichen. Schon die Tatsache, dass sie Fudge nur des Postens enthoben und nicht an einen Besen gebunden und zum Mond geschickt haben, spricht doch wohl Bände."

Hermine seufzte. „Das ist nun einmal Politik. Und du vergisst Tonks – und Kingsley. Du kannst nicht alle über einen Zauberstab scheren. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Harry wollte Aberforth gerade über seine Absichten aufklären. Und uns…" Jetzt fiel ihr strafender Blick auf Harry, „…wollte er sagen, warum er uns nicht vorgewarnt hat. Ich weiß genug über die Theorie der Animagie, um zu wissen, dass ihm seine Form vorher bekannt gewesen sein muss."

Ron und Ginny schauten Harry fragend an. Der grinste nur. „Das war eine Überraschung."

Ginny rammte die Hände in die Hüften, was ihr einmal mehr eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter verlieh. „Überraschung? Tolle Überraschung, das muss ich schon sagen. Wann hast du das letzte Mal überraschend vor einer giftigen Riesenschlange gestanden?" Sie stockte einen Moment. „OK, blödes Beispiel."

„Da kann man ja nur froh sein, dass er nicht zu einem Basilisken geworden ist." Griff Ron die letzte Bemerkung seiner Schwester auf. „Ich hab was dagegen, einfach tot umzufallen. Und ich glaube, alle Anwesenden waren in ihrem Leben schon oft genug versteinert."

Hermine hatte über ihre Erlebnisse in ihrem zweiten Jahr nicht allzu ausführlich gesprochen. Sie hatte nur einmal erwähnt, dass es ihr wie ein endloser Schlaf vorgekommen war, als der Basilisk Slytherins sie angegriffen hatte, doch man musste sich ja nicht unbedingt wünschen, etwas Vergleichbares selbst einmal zu erleben.

„Kommen wir zurück zur ersten Frage – Harry?" Aberforth ließ sich nicht so leicht abspeisen.

„Sehen sie denn nicht die Vorteile, die ich als Animagus habe? Und gerade als Schlange werde ich unter Voldemorts Leuten bestimmt nicht auffallen. Ich werde viel leichter an ihn herankommen." Harry hatte sich die Antwort zurechtgelegt.

Aberforth schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubst du wirklich, es würde so leicht sein? Ich habe gerade mal eine halbe Sekunde gebraucht, um zu erkennen, was los war. Selbst in deiner Schlangenform verrät dich deine Stirnnarbe augenblicklich."

Unwillkürlich fuhr Harrys Hand zu seiner Stirn, was ihm oft geschah, wenn jemand über seine Narbe sprach. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er hatte als Schlange nicht in einen Spiegel geblickt und wusste nicht, dass man die Narbe noch sehen konnte. Eigentlich war es logisch, denn bei allen Animagi, die er kannte, waren bestimmte spezifische Merkmale, die sie als Mensch hatten, auch in ihren tierischen Formen zu erkennen. Aber jetzt wusste er zumindest, worauf Aberforth eben gestarrt hatte. Wahrscheinlich konnte er froh sein, dass der alte Zauberer ein so aufmerksamer Mensch war, denn hätte er ihn mit Sicherheit zu etwas verarbeitet, das man nur noch mit einem Besen hätte zusammenkehren können.

„Aber Voldemort wird nicht damit rechnen." Mischte sich Ginny jetzt ein. „Zumindest wird es als Ablenkungsmanöver recht praktisch sein. Und bestimmt kommt er als Schlange auch leichter in seine Festung hinein. Die Wachen werden vielleicht sogar glauben, dass er Voldemorts Schlange ist – diese…"

„Nagini." Sagte Harry.

„…ja genau. Und wenn er erst einmal drin ist… Wenn er als Harry ans Tor klopft, wird ihn das bestimmt nicht weiterbringen."

„Und dennoch war das unverantwortlich. Ich will hier bestimmt nicht den Moralisten herauskehren, aber ist dir bewusst, Harry, was alles hätte passieren können? Die Animagusverwandlung ist sehr fortgeschrittene Magie. Nur wenige Zauberer sind überhaupt in der Lage dazu. Weder ich, noch mein Bruder haben es jemals geschafft. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Albus es je in seinen Leben versucht hat, aber ich für meinen Teil, habe vor Urzeiten mit dem Training dazu begonnen. Doch ich habe es niemals zur Verwandlung gebracht. Und ohne angeben zu wollen, bin ich doch ein recht mächtiger Zauberer."

Harry nickte. „Vielleicht ist es ja Veranlagung. Mein Vater war auch ein Animagus. Und er…"

Aberforth ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Ich habe doch gar nicht gesagt, dass ich diese Idee für schlecht ersehe." Jetzt klang er eher resigniert als verärgert. „Aber du hättest dir professionelle Hilfe holen müssen. Soweit ich weiß, ist einer der Lehrer in Hogwarts ein Animagus."

Hermine nickte. „Professor McGonagall – die neue Schulleiterin."

„Ich hatte Hilfe." In gewisser Weise störte es Harry, dass er sich vor diesem Mann rechtfertigte. Er kannte ihn erst seit kurzer Zeit und hatte erst einige Mal mit ihm gesprochen. Vielleicht sah er zuviel von seinem Bruder in ihm. Vielleicht zuviel, als wirklich gut war. „Ich hatte die Aufzeichnungen meines Paten. Und ich habe das Portrait ihres Bruders. Er hätte sofort Hilfe holen können. Außerdem haben sie ja gesehen, dass ich die erste Verwandlung durchaus nicht allein durchgeführt habe. Ron, Hermine und Ginny hätten eingreifen können."

Aberforth winkte ab. „Kommen wir zu etwas anderem. Was hast du jetzt vor mit deiner neuen Fähigkeit? Du willst also in Voldemorts Festung eindringen. Wie hast du das Vor? Woher willst du wissen, wo sie ist? Ich bin mir sicher, dass die komplette Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums, vom Phönixorden gar nicht zu sprechen, genau danach suchen."

„Ich habe einen Insider."

„Ach ja – der ominöse Pettigrew. Ihn zu finden wird ebenso schwer sein, wie Voldemort selbst."

Damit traf Aberforth den Wunden Punkt in Harrys Plan. Wurmschwanz hatte sich seit seinem ersten und einzigen Besuch nicht wieder bei Harry gemeldet. Harry konnte sich nicht einmal sicher sein, dass der Verräter noch lebte. Wenn Voldemort von seinem Besuch bei Harry erfahren hatte, wäre er bestimmt bereits tot. Oder er hätte ihn als Köder zu Harry geschickt. Es war paradox. Die Tatsache, dass Wurmschwanz sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte, konnte einfach alles bedeuten. Ron hatte unterdessen die Sessel an den Kamin gerückt. Da in der heulenden Hütte normalerweise nicht geheizt wurde, war es doch noch recht kalt in dem Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich in die Nähe des Feuers.

Aberforth runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du hast mit einer Sache Recht, Harry. Wir können nicht nur einfach so dasitzen und nichts tun. Wir müssen in die Offensive gehen. Das ist die größte Schwäche des Ordens. In den meisten Fällen reagieren sie bloß. Sie schlagen die Todesser nicht zurück. Wenn Voldemort erst begreift, dass es eine neue Partei in diesem Spiel gibt, wird er reagieren. Und dein Pettigrew ebenso. Er wird seinen Plan, wenn er denn einen hat, in Gefahr sehen und sich wieder bei dir melden. Das ist die halbe Miete."

Harry sah den alten Mann nachdenklich an. „Aber wie soll ich in die Offensive gehen. Mir ist klar, dass das die ganze Zeit mein Plan war, doch jetzt, wo es soweit ist, weiß ich eigentlich gar nicht, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Bislang habe ich immer nur auf Voldemort reagiert. Ich habe alles getan, um mich und andere zu schützen. Aber was kann ich von mir aus tun?"

Aberforth zeigte sein übliches Kopfnicken. „Eine sehr gute Frage, Harry. Uns muss zunächst klar sein, dass wir nicht handeln können, wie die Auroren. Wir können keinen Großangriff der Todesser verhindern. Wir sind nur zu zweit und haben nicht die Möglichkeiten der Überwachung, wie sie dem Ministerium zur Verfügung stehen." Er brachte Ron mit einem Wink zum Schweigen, der bei den Worten ‚nur zu zweit' aufbegehren wollte. „Das Ministerium hat ganz andere Kanäle. Außerdem wissen sie ja auch im Voraus, wer in der Zaubererschaft besonders bedroht ist."

„Also…" begann Harry nachdenklich. „…müssen wir unsererseits uns an Personen heranmachen, von denen wir ausgehen können, dass sie mit Todessern in Verbindung stehen, oder zumindest Voldemorts Ideologien nahe stehen, um damit die Todesser hervorzulocken."

Aberforth Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Du begreifst sehr schnell. Genau das wollte ich sagen. Wir wollen die Todesser gar nicht im großen Stil bekämpfen – das ist uns wie gesagt gar nicht möglich. Wir wollen nur Unruhe unter ihnen verbreiten, um Pettigrew hervorzulocken. Wenn er merkt, dass du dich rührst, wird er sich, wenn es ihm möglich ist, mit dir in Verbindung setzen."

In Harrys Rücken räusperte sich jemand. Ginny trat von hinten an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Und wo in dieser ganzen Geschichte bleiben wir?"

Harry sah ihr in die Augen. „Verstest du jetzt, warum ich euch nichts von meinen Plänen erzählt habe? Ihr könnt mir schlecht helfen, während ihr in Hogwarts festsitzt. Es ist eine Sache, sich nachts raus zur heulenden Hütte zu schleichen, aber eine ganz andere, quer durch das Land zu reisen, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Obendrein wüsste ich gar nicht. Wie ich euch mitnehmen sollte."

Hermine wirkte nachdenklich. „Es gibt schon etwas, was wir tun können. Und dafür ist Hogwarts der ideale Ort."

Ihr Freund sah sie fragend an.

„Überleg doch mal, Ron. Wer, den wir kennen, steht den Todessern wohl am nächsten?"

„Na – ihre Familien vermutlich." Ron riss die Augen auf. „Du meinst – die Slytherins!"

Hermine schaute betreten drein. „Pauschal bin ich ja gegen Verallgemeinerungen…" sie lächelte, als sie den Widerspruch in ihrem Satz erkannte. „…aber in diesem Fall muss ich dir wohl rechtgeben. Viele im Haus Slytherin stehen möglichen Todessern nah."

„Du weißt, ich bin alles andere als ein Fan dieser ganz speziellen Mitschüler, aber wie soll das Harry bitteschön weiterhelfen? Meinst du, es stört die Todesser, wenn wir den Nachwuchs piesacken?" Ron fing sich von seiner Freundin einen leichten Schlag in den Nacken ein.

„Nein. Und außerdem habe ich nicht vor, sie zu piesacken. Ich habe vor diskreter vorzugehen. Man muss ja nicht mit seinem Zauberstab voran sämtliche Türen einschlagen, wenn man auch anklopfen kann."

„Und das soll wieder heißen?" Rons Stimme hatte den gleichen Klang, als wenn er über die neuesten Vorschriften seiner Mutter sprach: Resignation gemischt mit einer Prise Bitterkeit.

„Wir könnten zum Beispiel Gerüchte verbreiten. Gerüchte über Harry und das, was er vorhat." Hermine sah Harrys erschrockenen Blick und fuhr eifrig fort. „Nicht was du wirklich vorhast. Ich meine natürlich, was du vorhaben könntest. Wenn die Slytherins nervös genug werden, benachrichtigen sie vielleicht ihre Eltern. Wenn nur genug Staub aufgewirbelt wird, dann zwingen wir sie damit zu einer Reaktion. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, geht es doch im Endeffekt genau darum. Und wenn Wurmschwanz zu Ohren kommt, dass du, Harry, nicht mehr ruhig auf deinem Hosenboden sitzen bleibst, dann wird er sich mit dir in Verbindung setzten. Wenn du dann vielleicht wirklich noch die eine oder andere Aktion steigen lässt, dann bringt ihn das unter Garantie auf die Füße."

Aberforth nickte erneut. „Das ist tatsächlich etwas, was nützlich sein könnte. Ich hatte etwas Ähnliches vor. Ich denke, ihr wisst von meinem etwas zweifelhaften Ruf. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage in gewissen Kreisen glaubhaft Informationen zu verbreiten, in die Spione des Ministeriums oder Ordensmitglieder nicht so leicht eindringen können."

„Sie wollen sich unter die Totesser mischen?" fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Voldemorts innerer Kreis ist mir genauso versperrt, wie für Harry. Der gute Tom kennt mich und ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich nur zu gern in die Finger kriegen würde. Aber wenn man meine Vergangenheit bedenkt, würde es die meisten Zauberer wohl nicht sonderlich wundern, wenn Harry hinter mir her wäre. Er könnte von meinen angeblichen Verbindungen zu dunklen Zauberern erfahren haben und jetzt versuchen, über mich an die Totesser heranzukommen."

„Was wir ja auch versuchen." Sagte Harry grinsend.

„In der Tat. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es mit meinem Einverständnis geschieht."

„Und wir…" fuhr Ron fort „werden am Sonntag nach dem Jahreswechsel im Hogwarts-Express damit anfangen, dieses Gerücht kräftig zu bestärken."

Hermine hielt ihn in seiner Begeisterung zurück. „Wir sollten aber auch nicht zu auffällig sein. Vielleicht bekommen wir Neville und Luna dazu, uns zu unterstützen, ohne dass wir ihnen genau erzählen müssen, was genau vorgeht. Luna wäre sowieso ein Pluspunkt. Zum einen ist sie kein Gryffindor und damit viel unverdächtiger, und zum anderen wird sie, wie ich sie kenne, Informationen bei ihrem Vater durchsickern lassen. Was glaubst du, wie der Klitterer sich auf diese Geschichte stürzen wird. Und auch, wenn niemand das Magazin wirklich ernst nimmt…" Hermine schnaubte „…wird es doch in aller Munde sein."

„Was ist mit Rita? Vorletztes Jahr hat sie doch ganz gut mitgespielt."

„Die Kimmkorn? Nein Ron." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie Harrys Geschichte erzählen lassen ist eine Sache, aber sie in so eine Geschichte hineinziehen. Sie ist immer noch Reporterin. Was glaubst du passiert, wenn sie die Wahrheit herausfindet. Das stelle ich mir lieber nicht vor. Wir schaffen das auch ohne sie."

Aberforth erhob sich und griff nach seinem alten Mantel, den er über die Lehne seines Sessels gelegt hatte. „Ich denke, das war alles für heute. Und ihr drei…" er zeigte auf Ginny, Hermine und Ron „…solltet auch nicht mehr allzu lange hier bleiben. Nach allem, was ich über eure Mutter so gehört habe, wird sie ansonsten wohl rabiat werden."

000

**Tach zusammen. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich mich vor diesem Kapitel seit einigen Monaten gedrückt habe. Eigentlich hätte diese Phase der Geschichte ja schon viel eher kommen können, aber dummerweise stand ich lange Zeit vor dem gleichen Problem, wie der gute Harry. Wie beim ausgestopften Wüstenfloh (ich danke Freddy Quinn für diesen Ausdruck) soll ein siebzehnjähriger Zauberer ohne Kontakt zum Ministerium gegen Voldemort kämpfen, ohne dass er die nötigen Informationen erhält. Ich freue mich mitteilen zu dürfen, dass dieses Problem zumindest teilweise aus dem Weg geräumt wurde (von mir selbst schulterklopf) und der Fortführung der Geschichte nichts Hinderliches mehr im Wege steht (soll heißen: ich habe keine anständige Ausrede mehr auf Lager).**

**Genug gelabert – Ich hoffe es gefiel – bitte denkt an die Reviews – bis die Tage**

**Federwisch **

13


	36. Ein neuer Auftrag

**An alle Leser: Ich weiß. Das war jetzt eine wirklich lange Pause. Es kam ganz schön was zusammen. Erst war ich ne ganze Zeit Computerlos und dann steckte ich auch noch in einer Kreativitätslücke fest. Und wenn man erst einmal raus ist, wird es immer schwieriger, wieder reinzukommen. Ich versuche aber, mit der Geschichte möglichst ans Ende zu kommen, bevor JKR mich noch überholt. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich an einer anderen Geschichte geschrieben, die ich in meine Chronik einarbeiten werde. Das dauert aber noch ein kleines Weilchen. Immer eins nach dem anderen. Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 35**

**Ein neuer Auftrag**

Malfoy Manor war eine beeindruckende Anlage. Die Malfoys waren eine der ältesten Familien Britanniens, und auch wenn sie es sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht schafften, ihre Abstämmigkeit einer der vier Hogwartsgründer zuzuordnen, ging ihr Stammbaum doch bis in jene Zeit zurück. Von jeher waren die Malfoys sehr stolz auf ihre Reinblütigkeit gewesen und einen Muggel (oder auch nur muggelstämmigen) suchte man ihn ihrer Ahnenreihe vergeblich. Wenn es jemals welche gegeben hatte, dann waren alle Hinweise auf einen solchen Blutsverrat aus der Geschichte der Malfoys getilgt.

Seitdem ein früher Ahnherr – Augustus Malfoy der Erste – im vierzehnten Jahrhundert das Anwesen an einem sonnigen Küstenabschnitt im östlichen England (nicht weit von der walisischen Grenze entfernt) errichtet hatte, war es der Stammsitz der Familie. Heute war es eines der am besten geschützten Anwesen des Landes und mit Ausnahme Hogwarts oder des Zaubereiministeriums im Herzen Londons, gab es keinen sichereren Ort.

Zurzeit jedoch war das Anwesen, zu dem weitläufige Ländereien gehörten, ohne rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Der aktuelle Hausherr, Lucius Malfoy, war wegen zahlloser Verbrechen vom Ministerium zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe im Zaubereigefängnis, der Festung von Azkaban verurteilt worden, und sein Stammhalter und Sohn Draco befand sich seit über einem halben Jahr auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz. Und so wurde das Haus, mit Ausnahme der Dienerschaft, nur von Narzissa Malfoy, Dracos Mutter und Lucius' Frau, bewohnt.

Doch für Narzissa hatte sich das Leben nicht sonderlich verändert. Ihr hatte das Ministerium keinerlei Mitwisserschaft an den Missetaten ihres Mannes nachweisen können und auch über den Aufenthaltsort ihres Sohnes, wusste sie angeblich nicht Bescheid. Das war in der Tat die Wahrheit, doch hätte sie, wenn es die Situation erfordert hätte, durchaus die Möglichkeit gehabt, mit ihm in Verbindung zu treten. Narzissa stammte aus dem Haus der Blacks und war als solche bestimmt nicht als Unschuldslamm zu bezeichnen.

Jetzt saß Narzissa hinter dem Schreibtisch ihres Mannes und nahm einem Hauselfen, dem leicht die Ohren zitterten den Tagespropheten aus der Hand. Der Hauself war wie die meisten seiner Art nur mit einem alten Lumpen bekleidest, der seine Blöße nur notdürftig bedeckte. In seinen Augen war keine Spur von leuchten zu erkennen. Das Wesen war vollkommen gebrochen und ein willenloser Diener seiner Herrin. Die machte sich selbstverständlich nicht die Mühe, ihrem Diener zu danken, oder ihn auch nur anzusehen. Mit einem Winken ihrer Hand gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er verschwinden konnte. Peaker verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Nase den spiegelblanken Marmorboden des Arbeitszimmers berührte und verschwand mit einem leisen Ploppen. Er hatte noch viel zu tun. Seitdem sein Artgenosse Dobby den Haushalt der Malfoys verlassen hatte, war er der persönliche Diener Lucius' gewesen. Und jetzt, wo sein Herr abwesend war und auch der junge Herr außer Haus, kümmerte er sich um die Herrin. Seine Position erhob ihn zum Aufseher der anderen Hauselfen, die sich sowohl um den Haushalt, als auch um die Ländereien kümmerten.

Narzissa, die diese Verhältnisse aus frühester Kindheit gewohnt war (auch die Blacks waren alte Reinblüter gewesen – und reich dazu), nahm es als selbstverständlich hin, Dienerschaft um sich zu haben. Peaker war für sie gleichbedeutend mit einem Koch- oder Reinigungsgerät (was sie natürlich noch niemals in ihrem Leben in die Hand genommen hatte).

Ursprünglich hatte sie der Zeitung nur einen flüchtigen Blick würdigen wollen. Zu den glorreichen Zeiten Cornelius Fudges hatte es ja noch Spaß gemacht, die Zeitung zu lesen, servierte sie doch so lustige Nachrichten. Doch Scrimgeour hatte das Spiel überraschen schnell gelernt. Noch immer war der Tagesprophet ein Instrument des Ministeriums, doch Scrimgeour wusste, wie der Hase lief und die Informationen, die er über den Propheten verbreitete taten etwas, was die Totesserschaft gar nicht gutheißen konnte – sie informierten tatsächlich.

Und in letzter Zeit war es immer schlimmer geworden. Nicht nur die Aurorenabteilung hatte einige Erfolge feiern können. Seit vor einer Woche in Hogwarts der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte, waren Gerüchte laut geworden. Und es war anscheinend nicht auf Schulklatsch beschränkt. Vor einigen Tagen hatte der Tagesprophet verkündet, dass angeblich alte Anhänger Grindelwalds nach England gekommen seinen, um sich Voldemorts Leuten anzuschließen. Normalerweise wäre das ja eine gute Nachricht gewesen – wenn sie wahr gewesen wäre. Gut – seit der Gefangennahme ihres Mannes und der Flucht Dracos war Narzissa bei Weitem nicht mehr so gut informiert über die Pläne des dunklen Lords wie es früher einmal der Fall gewesen war, aber sie bekam immer noch genug mit, um sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass zumindest diese Gerüchte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Und das ließ eigentlich nur zwei mögliche Schlussfolgerungen zu. Erstens, und das war unwahrscheinlich, der Prophet hatte es sich aus den Federn gesogen. Und zweitens – ausländische Schwarzmagier drängten sich auf den Markt. Würden sie sich Voldemort tatsächlich anschließen, oder hatte er es jetzt bald mit einem Zweifrontenkrieg zu tun?

Und was war mit dem Potterjungen? Die Gerüchte über ihn gingen weit auseinander. Während im letzten Jahr noch jubelnd über den ‚Auserwählten' lamentiert wurde, war es jetzt schon bedeutend komplizierter geworden, den Jungen einzuordnen. Manche Stimmen sprachen davon, dass Voldemort nur von einem anderen Schwarzmagier besiegt werden könnte, und dass man, wenn man Potter unterstütze ja nur vom Regen in die Traufe käme. Andere waren einfach nur enttäuscht, dass nichts geschah. Nach Bekanntwerden von Potters Auserwähltenstatus hatten viele damit gerechnet, dass es dem dunklen Lord jetzt mit Blitz und Donner an den Kragen gehen würde. Aber was war geschehen? Die Zaubererschaft hatte stattdessen einen ihrer größten Kämpfer verloren. Albus Dumbledore war tot und was war passiert? Hatte es einen großen Rachefeldzug der weißen Magie gegeben? Nein – die Hoffnung der Zaubererschaft war im Untergrund verschwunden und ließ seitdem nichts von sich hören.

Narzissa blickte wieder auf die Zeitung. Auf der Titelseite waren nur die üblichen Berichte über Dementorenangriffe und neue Sicherheitsbestimmungen bei der Gringotts Zaubererbank. Doch als Mrs Malfoy die erste Seite umschlug, entdeckte sie neben einer Werbeanzeige für Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze (sie rümpfte nur kurz die Nase) eine kleine Meldung, die den meisten Lesern vermutlich gar nicht aufgefallen war. Und doch konnte sie fundamental wichtig sein. Denn unter Umständen bedeutete sie, dass viele der Gerüchte, die zurzeit umher liefen wahr waren.

_Wie die Gringotts-Zaubererbank heute bestätigte, wurden gestern nach über einen halben Jahr, die Nachlassangelegenheiten des berühmten Zauberers und Mitglied des Zaubergamots, Albus Dumbledore geklärt. Die Familie des wohl größten Zauberers dieses Jahrhunderts, der im letzten Sommer eines gewaltsamen Todes starb (der Prophet berichtete), sagte aus, im Ausland unabkömmlich gewesen zu sein, und sich deshalb erst jetzt um die Angelegenheiten kümmern zu können. Nähere Informationen über die erbenden Personen wollte Gruufnak, der Leiter der Gringotts-Abteilung ‚Erbschaften und sonstige Hinterlassenschaften' aus personenschutztechnischen Gründen nicht geben._

Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass der alte Mann überhaupt noch Familie gehabt hatte. Wer mochte das sein? Vielleicht trat jetzt bald ein Nachfolger Dumbledores auf den Plan und aller Jubel über seinen Tod in den Reihen der Totesser war verfrüht gewesen. Narzissa ließ seufzend die Zeitung sinken. Zum ersten Mal, seit Lucius eingekerkert worden war, vermisste sie ihren Mann. Ihr Verhältnis hatte man niemals als sonderlich liebevoll bezeichnen können, aber Lucius hatte die Gabe besessen, die Dinge zu durchschauen. Er hätte bestimmt auch in dieser Situation weiter gewusst. Es gab nur noch einen, auf den sie hoffen konnte. Severus war in Freiheit. Er kümmerte sich um ihren Sohn. Und wenn der dunkle Lord erst seine volle Macht zurückgewonnen hatte, gab es auch wieder Hoffnung für ihre Familie.

000

Severus Snape hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gelegt und atmete tief durch. Die vergangenen Tage waren eine einzige Qual gewesen. Der dunkle Lord litt unter üblen Stimmungsschwankungen und so mancher Todesser hatte zu spüren bekommen, was es hieß, seinem Herrn im Wege zu sein. Snape war der Grund für die Wutanfälle durchaus bewusst. Noch niemals zuvor hatten die Todesser so unter den Muggeln gewütet, und doch waren sie in der magischen Gesellschaft nur das Gesprächsthema Nummer zwei. Platz eins belegte wie üblich Harry Potter. Seit der Junge untergetaucht und verschwunden war, stieben die Spekulationen über seinen Verbleib bis ins Unermessliche. Doch in der letzten Zeit war es ungleich schlimmer geworden. Gerüchte sickerten an allen Ecken hervor. Und langsam wurden die Totesser nervös. Es gab so manchen unter ihnen, die inzwischen vor diesem kleinen Rotzlöffel ebenso viel Angst hatten, wie vor dem dunklen Lord selbst. Vollkommen unverständlich war das, tat der Potterjunge doch eigentlich gar nichts, um diese Gerüchte zu bestärken.

Snape sah ein, dass die Taktik, die sein ehemaliger Schüler anwandte alles andere als dumm war. Anstatt in die Offensive zu gehen ( womit er zwangsläufig scheitern würde), baute er sich ein Image auf, das ihm eine Art der Unverwundbarkeit gab. Der dunkle Lord hatte damals, als er das erste Mal zur Macht aufgestiegen war, etwas Ähnliches getan. Allerdings auf eine weitaus brutalere Art und Weise.

Der ehemalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Verteidigung lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er saß an einem riesigen Schreibtisch, der übersäht war mit Phiolen, Ampullen sowie Zutaten für Zaubertränke. Die Brauerei war sein Schicksal und da war es auch vollkommen egal, welchem Herrn er nun diente – Voldemort oder Dumbledore. Er würde Zeit seines Lebens das tun, was er am besten konnte. In einer Ecke des Raumes brodelte ein Kessel auf dem Feuer. Wolfsbanntrank – der dunkle Lord hatte inzwischen viele Werwölfe in seinen Reihen und auch, wenn er sie für seine Angriffe nutzte, war es doch von Vorteil, wenn man sie in Vollmondnächten unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Und dafür war der Wolfsbanntrank unverzichtbar. Snape hatte seine Wirkung sogar noch verbessert. Ein Werwolf, der einen Becher voll von diesem Trank zu sich nahm, würde die Vollmondnacht ruhig schlafend verbringen. Es war nicht mehr vergleichbar mit dem Zeug, das er vor Jahren dem verfluchten Lupin zusammengerührt hatte.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Snapes Kopf zuckte nach oben. Er bekam selten Besuch – und dieser seltene Besuch klopfte niemals, wenn er einen Raum betrat. Seit er zu den Todessern zurückgekehrt war, besaß er unter ihnen so eine Art Sonderstellung. Niemand wagte es, ihn ohne einen sehr triftigen Grund zu stören.

„Ja!" knurrte er, unfreundlich genug, um seinem Image zu entsprechen, aber nicht zu unwillig für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass es doch der dunkle Lord war, der ihm mit dem Klopfen ein Beispiel für seinen doch etwas seltsamen Sinn für Humor geben wollte. Die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer würde ihm zwar widersprechen, aber Lord Voldemort hatte tatsächlich so etwas wie Humor. Nur dass demjenigen, den dieser Humor traf meistens nicht genug Zeit blieb, darüber zu lachen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der blonde Haarschopf Draco Malfoys zeigte sich. „Ich habe ihn gefunden."

Für einen winzigen Moment fragte sich Snape, wen der junge Totesser meinen konnte, dann nickte er. „Bring ihn rein, Draco. Und bleib gleich hier. Vielleicht ist es ganz hilfreich, wenn du anwesend bist."

Draco öffnete die Tür jetzt ganz und Snape konnte erkennen, dass Wurmschwanz hinter ihm stand. Der dickliche kleine Zauberer drückte sie in den Schatten einer Ecke und tat das, was er am besten konnte – er verhielt sich unauffällig.

„Komm doch herein, Peter." Snapes Stimme troff vor Hohn und Spott. Wurmschwanz war ebenso wie seine verhassten Erzfeinde Potter und Black in seinem Jahrgang auf Hogwarts gewesen, doch während all der Jahre hatte er wohl keine zehn Sätze mit ihm gewechselt. Er war zu unwichtig gewesen und war es eigentlich noch heute. Doch damals wie heute, hatte er es verstanden, sich der momentan mächtigsten Gruppe anzuschließen und ein wenig vom großen Kuchen abzubekommen. Damals waren es Potter und Black – heute war es der dunkle Lord. Und trotz seiner Unfähigkeit war er doch so etwas wie unantastbar. Das Blitzen, das in diesem Moment von seiner rechten Hand ausging, erinnerte Snape daran.

Es ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass er so an dieses kleine Anhängsel gebunden war. Letztes Jahr hatte er einige Zeit mit ihm zusammen gewohnt. Es war eine Erfahrung gewesen, auf die er gut hätte verzichten können. Und jetzt schlich der kleine Zauberer schon wieder um ihn herum. Gut in diesem Fall hatte er nach Wurmschwanz geschickt, doch in den meisten Fällen erschien er ungefragt, um ihm auf den Geist zu gehen. Doch heute gab es einen Grund, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte Draco losgeschickt, um ihn zu suchen. Sein junger Schützling hatte ihn schnell gefunden. Mit einem leichten Wink bedeutete er Draco, den Raum zu verlassen. Dieser sah enttäuscht aus und für einen winzigen Augenblick sah es tatsächlich so aus, als wolle er sich der Anweisung widersetzen, doch dann drehte er sich doch um und schritt durch die Tür. Snape war sich sicher, dass er versuchen würde, an der Tür zu lauschen, doch für diese Fälle hatte er vorgesorgt. Ein kleiner Zauber und sie waren abhörsicher.

Snape wies wortlos auf einen klapprigen Holzstuhl und Wurmschwanz kauerte sich darauf nieder. Vorsichtig musterte er Snape. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass ihm hier in der Festung des dunklen Lords keine Gefahr drohte, außer durch den dunklen Lord selbst, aber Snape war sehr schwer einzuschätzen. Seit dieser Dumbledore getötet hatte, stand er bei dem dunklen Lord in besonderem Ansehen. Ein _versehentlicher_ Zauber aufkosten eines kleinen Untergebenen, würde er Snape sicherlich durchgehen lassen.

„Du hast mich gesucht?" fragte er mit seiner zittrigen Stimme, nachdem Snape keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Snape sah hoch. Für einen Moment hatte es fast den Anschein, als hätte er schon wieder vergessen, dass Wurmschwanz überhaupt anwesend war. Dann ließ er ein leichtes Knurren hören. „In der Tat. Das habe ich. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht gerade zufrieden mit der Situation."

Es war nichts Neues, was der Zaubertrankbraumeister sagte, doch reichten die Worte aus, Pettigrew zum zittern zu bringen. Wenn die Unzufriedenheit des dunklen Lords in irgend einer Weise mit ihm in Verbindung stand, dann konnte das nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Er ist der Meinung", fuhr Snape fort, „dass wir beide etwas gemeinsam haben." Snapes Gesicht zeigte deutlich, was er davon hielt, doch er sprach weiter. „Wir beide hatten in den letzten Jahren lange Kontakt zu Potter. Der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass, wenn jemand in der Lage ist, die nächsten Schritte des Jungen vorherzusehen, wir es sind."

„Aber – aber." Die Gedanken in Pettigrews Gehirn fuhren Achterbahn. Das doppelte Spiel, dass er spielte, begann sich in eine Schlinge zu verwandeln, in die er sich mit Sicherheit noch verheddern würde. „Was sollen wir denn tun? Wenn nicht einmal der dunkle Lord seine Spur aufnehmen kann. Auch das Ministerium hat keine Verbindung zu ihm, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann."

„Das weiß ich." zischte Snape. „Das weiß ich ebenso wie du. Oder glaubst du, ich wäre blind und taub?" Pettigrew schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Oder glaubst du vielleicht, der dunkle Lord wüsste das nicht?" Erneutes Kopfschütteln. „Aber es lässt sich ja nicht leugnen, dass du eine gewisse Fertigkeit zur Tarnung besitzt. Und diese Fähigkeit, will der dunkle Lord für seine Zwecke einsetzen."

Das war es also, dachte Wurmschwanz. Schon als sein damaliger Freund Sirius mit der Idee um die Ecke gekommen war, dass er und seine zwei Freunde Animagi werden sollten, damit sie in den Vollmondnächten gefahrlos bei ihrem Werwolffreund Remus sein konnten, hatte er gewusst, dass es sich eines Tages noch rächen würde. Dabei hatte er damals gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass er die Verwandlung jemals hinbekommen würde. Er war kein großer Magier und er wusste das nur zu gut. Und niemand war so überraschte gewesen wie er selbst, als er zum ersten Mal als Ratte vor seinen Freunden gestanden hatte.

„Was soll ich denn als Ratte erfahren, was ich als Mensch nicht erfahren würde? Außerdem ist dem Ministerium meine Animagusform inzwischen bekannt. An wirklich interessante Stellen würde ich doch gar nicht herankommen."

Snape schaute ihn missbilligend an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das Ministerium bei jeder Ratte, die herumkrabbelt sofort einen Riesenaufstand macht? Nimm dich doch bitte nicht selbst so wichtig. Du wirst vollkommen unsichtbar sein, wenn du dich nicht dümmer anstellst, als selbst du bist."

Pettigrew fühlte sich noch immer nicht wohl in seiner Haut. „Du vergisst das hier." Er hob seine rechte Hand. Das Licht der Kerzen spiegelte sich in dem Material, dass wie flüssiges Silber aussah. „Auch als Ratte bin ich leicht zu erkennen. Oder wie viele Ratten kennst du, die eine silberne Kralle haben?"

Der Ton in Snapes Stimme wurde sogar noch eine Spur spöttischer, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Glaubst du nicht, dass wir das tarnen können? Du wirst nicht aussehen wie all die Millionen anderen Ratten, die in England unterwegs sind." Er zögerte kurz. „Naja – vielleicht ein wenig kümmerlicher, als die meisten."

Pettigrew hörte die Beleidigung gar nicht. Er hatte in seinem Leben zu viele gehört, um sich daran wirklich zu stören. Und gerade von Snape hatte er eine Menge zuhören bekommen. Schon in der Schule waren sie verfeindet gewesen. Nun ja – es lag eher an Peters Umgang, als an Peter selbst, aber das änderte auch nichts daran. Aber jetzt hatte er andere Probleme. In ihm reifte etwas heran, was einmal ein Plan werden könnte. Vielleicht war es gar nicht schlecht, wenn er in offiziellem Auftrag vom dunklen Lord unterwegs war. Er würde ungestört sein. Niemand von den Totessern würde misstrauisch werden, wenn er unterwegs war. Nicht einmal Snape oder der dunkle Lord selbst. Er würde den Potterjungen treffen können. Seit Monaten schon hatte er Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage gehabt. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, dem jungen anzubieten, gegen den dunklen Lord vorzugehen? Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Aber er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Der dunkle Lord würde irgendwann herausfinden, dass er gegen ihn intrigiert hatte. Alles was er tun konnte war, am Ende auf der Seite zu stehen, die den Sieg davontrug.

Er sah Snape ins Gesicht. „Warum sagst du mir das? Warum bekomme ich meine Befehle nicht vom dunklen Lord?"

Snape lachte heiser. „Möchtest du dich bei ihm beschweren? Ich kann deinen Unwillen gern weiterleiten. Oder glaubst du nur, dass ich die falsche Person bin, dir Befehle zu erteilen?"

Wurmschwanz erzitterte. Doch überraschender Weise war ein Großteil seiner Angst in diesem Fall gespielt. Er war ganz froh, dass Snape vor ihm stand und nicht der dunkle Lord persönlich. Es war schwer, diesem etwas zu verheimlichen. Nein – so war es schon ganz gut. „Und wie soll ich vorgehen? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll." Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen, scheiterte aber wie üblich.

„Was fragst du mich? Du wirst schon irgend ein Abwasserrohr finden, durch das du kriechen kannst. Oder du versuchst es noch mal bei deiner Lieblingsfamilie."

Pettigrew war klar, auf wen Snape anspielte. Doch er hielt es nicht gerade für die schlaueste Idee, sich den Weasleys näher als eine Meile zu nähern. Vermutlich war der Hof der Weasleys der einzige Rattenfreie Hof in ganz England. Wenn einer von denen ihn in die Finger bekäme – da konnte er auch gleich hier bleiben.

„Du kannst dem dunklen Lord sagen, dass ich etwas herausfinden werde. Irgendwann muss Potter ja mal auftauchen." Aber Snape hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er starrte wie gebannt auf das Sammelsurium vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch. Einen Moment lang versuchte Pettigrew herauszufinden, woran Snape arbeitete, doch Zaubertränke war noch nie seine größte Stärke gewesen. Schon in der Schule war es eines seiner schwächsten Fächer und er war sehr froh gewesen, dass er nach der fünften Klasse mit diesem Fach am Ende war, denn er hatte natürlich kein ZAG in Zaubertränke bekommen. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass er jetzt viele Stunden nicht mehr zusammen mit James, Remus und Sirius verbringen musste. Er fühlte sich nicht so recht wohl. Snape hatte nicht gesagt, dass er gehen sollte, aber es sah auch ganz danach aus, als ob das Gespräch beendet war. Er räusperte sich.

Snape sah hoch. „Du bist noch da? Mach das du rauskommst."

Pettigrew floh mehr, als dass er ging. Frei atmen würde er erst wieder können, wenn er die Festung verlassen hatte. Und dann war das Ministerium wieder hinter ihm her. Es stand fest, er musste etwas an dieser Situation ändern. Er würde sich sobald wie möglich mit dem Potterjungen treffen. James´ Sohn – es kam ihm immer noch etwas unwirklich vor, dass er drei Jahre lang beinahe täglich seine Zeit mit dem Sohn seines ehemaligen Freundes verbracht hatte. Auf eine seltsame und erschreckende Weise war dies mit die beste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen.

Als Pettigrew die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte und sich umdrehte, sah er den Zipfel eines Umhangs um eine Ecke verschwinden. Der kleine Malfoy hatte sicher versucht herauszufinden, um was es bei dem Treffen gegangen war. Der kleine Mistkerl schlug ganz nach seinem Vater. Pettigrew störte sich nicht weiter daran, selbst wenn Draco etwas gehört hatte, es war nichts besprochen worden, was nicht jeder in der Festung wissen durfte. Und undichte Stellen gab es in der Gemeinschaft der Totesser nicht – zumindest nicht lange. Er stockte mitten in dem Gedanken, als ihm klar wurde, dass er genau das war – eine undichte Stelle. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und machte, dass er in sein Zimmer kam. Wenn ihn jemand in den Gängen herumschleichen sah, gab er ihm nur eine Grund zum Spekulieren.

000

**So – das war´s dann für heute. Ich hoffe, es findet sich überhaupt noch jemand, der das hier liest. Vielleicht dauert es ein zwei Kapitel, bis ich in meinen Stil zurückfinde. Wie üblich nehme ich Frage, Anregungen und Kritiken gern entgegen – Ihr wisst, wie´s geht.**

**Federwisch **


	37. Ein Ziel vor Augen

**Slytherin Lord: Nun ja – ein Jahr Pause lässt einen schon ein wenig aus der Spur geraten. Ich hoffe, dass ich schnell wieder reinfinde. Was Draco angeht: da kann ich nur sagen – ups! Das habe ich selbst nicht bemerkt. Genau an der Stelle habe ich aufgehört zu schreiben und bin ins Bett gegangen. Am nächsten Tag habe ich weitergeschrieben und habe eine geplante Nebenhandlung völlig unter den Tisch fallen lassen – kann passieren, danke für den Hinweis.**

**Fluffy Bond: Du willst doch nicht, dass ich aus dem Nähkästchen plaudere? Lass dich überraschen.**

**Berserkgorilla: Das mit der Zusammenfassung ist eine überlegenswerte Idee. Ich musste ja selbst erstmal wieder ein wenig nachlesen, was ich bislang so zusammengeschrieben habe. Allerdings habe ich dieses Kapitel auch genutzt, um ein wenig Bilanz zu ziehen. Das hilft vielleicht schon einmal ein bisschen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 36**

**Ein Ziel vor Augen**

„Die Selbstverwandlung ist der wohl schwierigste Teil im Fach Verwandlung überhaupt. Wer kann mir die unterschiedlichen Arten der Selbstverwandlung nennen? - Ja, Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall musste erst gar nicht auf ihre Schüler schauen, um genau zu wissen, welche Hand augenblicklich in die Höhe schnellte. Und wie üblich spulte Hermine einen einwandfreien Bericht hervor.

„Zunächst muss man die Verwandlungen aufteilen in angeborene und erlernbare Fähigkeiten. Und dann gibt es noch den Unterschied der Komplettverwandlung und Verwandlungen von Teilen, wie zum Beispiel Haar- oder Augenfarbe." Hermine verstummte und machte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Natürlich können sie mir ein Beispiel für angeborene Selbstverwandlung geben – Mr Weasley!" Ron wirkte ein wenig abwesend und wie bei allen Lehrern rund um den Erdball, wirkte dieser Zustand auch bei Professor McGonagall gewissermaßen als Aufforderung, ihn aufzurufen.

Ron zögerte einen Moment, doch dann hörte er, wie Hermine neben ihm einen einzelnen Namen flüsterte. „Ähm -", begann er „Metamorpmagi?" Hermine hatte den Namen Tonks´ geflüstert. Es war schon praktisch, sie zu kennen.

„Sehr gut. Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor, auch wenn sie natürlich wieder einmal Miss Granger zustehen. Wann werden sie nur endlich begreifen, dass ich über ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör verfüge?" Die Schulleiterin rang sich etwas ab, dass man mit viel gutem Willen als ein Lächeln bezeichnen konnte. „Uns interessieren hier natürlich mehr die erlernbaren Selbstverwandlungen. Da ich nicht glaube, dass einer von ihnen irgendwelche angeborenen Verwandlungsfähigkeiten besitzt, die wären inzwischen sicherlich zutage getreten, sind diese Zauber die einzigen, mit denen wir uns beschäftigen können." Sie räusperte sich." Eine Selbstverwandlung kennen sie alle. Ich habe sie selbst schließlich oft genug zum Besten gegeben." Und einen Augenblick später war sie in sich selbst zusammengeschrumpft und strich als getigerte Katze an ihrem Pult entlang, nur um sofort darauf wieder als Mensch zu erscheinen. „Die Animagusverwandlung. Wir werden uns hier mit der Theorie dieses mehr als fortgeschrittenen Stück Magie beschäftigen. Wenn sie allerdings erwarten, dass sie von mir eine Art Anleitung erhalten, muss ich sie enttäuschen. Die Verwandlung ist schmerzhaft und gefährlich. Mit anderen Worten: nichts, was etwas in einer Schule zu suchen hätte."

Sie winkte ihre Schüler zur Ordnung, als unwilliges Murren laut wurde. „Kleinere Selbstverwandlungen werden sie hier lernen. Aber ich warne sie. Dies ist nichts, was man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte. Wie sie schon letztes Jahr beim erlernen des Apparierens erfahren haben sollten, ist der eigene Körper nichts, was man leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzten sollte."

Ron Weasley war nicht so recht bei der Sache. Schon das ganze Schuljahr konnte er sich nicht gut konzentrieren. Gedanklich war er meist bei Harry. Er fragte sich, was sein bester Freund in diesem Augenblick wohl gerade tat. Er würde eine Menge dafür geben, wenn auch er die Schule hätte abbrechen können, um zusammen mit Harry gegen die Totesser zu kämpfen. Aber es gab zweierlei, was dagegen sprach. Zum einen natürlich Hermine und zum anderen – seine Mutter. Seit den Weihnachtsferien war es noch schlimmer geworden, denn jetzt sah es so aus, als würde Harry bald wirklich etwas unternehmen. Ein kleiner Lichtblick war, dass er, Hermine und Ginny hier in Hogwarts auch eine kleine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatten. Es war nicht viel, aber er kam sich nicht mehr ganz so nutzlos vor. Aber sie mussten sich vorsehen. Professor McGonagall hatte sie bereits auf dem Kieker. Die Maßnahmen zum Schutz der Schüler waren im Vergleich zum Vorjahr eher noch schärfer geworden und selbst als Vertrauensschüler war es nicht leicht, sich unbemerkt in der Nacht wegzuschleichen.

Mit dem Raum der Wünsche hatten sie zwar nach wie vor einen guten Raum zum planen, aber nachdem, was im letzten Jahr in diesem Raum geschehen war, hatte er irgendwie seinen Charme verloren. Außerdem gab es dann doch nicht soviel zu planen. Manchmal fragte sich Ron, womit er früher bloß seine ganze Zeit verbracht hatte. So seltsam es auch klang, aber jetzt erwischte er sich regelmäßig dabei, dass er lernte, nur um nicht so gelangweilt zu sein. Harry war gewissermaßen ein Fulltimejob gewesen. Nicht einmal Ärger mit den Slytherins gab es – die meisten waren in diesem Jahr gar nicht erst in der Schule erschienen. Nun ja, das hatte auch sein Gutes, aber sie wären zumindest eine Ablenkung gewesen. Apropos Ablenkung, er sollte sich jetzt wieder auf Professor McGonagall konzentrieren. Zum Nachsitzen war ihm seine Zeit dann doch zu kostbar.

Ironischer Weise hatte sich für Hermine das Leben kaum geändert. Trotz der Schicksalsschläge, die sie ereilt hatte, war der Schulalltag derselbe wie zuvor geblieben. Der Unterschied war, dass sie nur noch die Hausaufgaben von einem, statt von zweien überprüfen musste. Intelligent wie Hermine war, wusste sie natürlich, dass sie das alles nur verdrängte. Als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Eltern getötet worden waren, war sie wie gelähmt gewesen. Doch sie hatte sich scheinbar sehr schnell wieder gefangen. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie nur eine sehr überzeugende Maske aufgesetzt, die ihr alle abnahmen, denn sie ließ sie so erscheinen, wie sie immer gewesen war. Seitdem tat sie alles, um sich abzulenken. Sie hatte sich noch mehr in die Arbeit gestürzt, als sie das ohnehin schon immer getan hatte. Außerdem verbrachte sie wenn möglich nie auch nur einen Augenblick allein.

Sie sah zu Ron hinüber. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment eindösen. Das war im Verwandlungsunterricht keine besonders gute Idee. Professor Binns mochte es egal sein, wenn seine Schüler während seines Unterrichts schliefen, er war sich der Tatsache, dass sie anwesend waren sowieso meist nicht bewusst, aber bei Professor McGonagall sah die Sache ganz anders aus. Und wer glaubte, dass sie weniger genau aufpasste, seit sie Schulleiterin geworden war, der kannte sie schlecht. Hermine stupste Ron sacht an und fing sich dafür einen leicht genervten Blick ein. Irgendwann einmal würde auch er begreifen, dass die Schule aus einem anderen Grund existierte, als nur aus dem, ihm persönlich zu ärgern. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich in ihrem letzten Schuljahr befanden, ließ allerdings befürchten, dass diese Erkenntnis mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit zu spät kommen würde.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht. Professor McGonagall war noch immer damit beschäftigt, die einzelnen Unterkategorien der Selbstverwandlungen zu erläutern. Durch ihre persönlichen Erfahrungen mit Animagi und Metamorphmagi hatte sie genug Vorbildung. Außerdem hatte sie natürlich bereits alles, was sie in Buchform über dieses Thema in die Finger bekommen konnte, gelesen. Sie wartete begierig darauf, dass die Lehrerin in Bereiche vordrang, die ihr vielleicht noch unbekannt waren. Sie nahm sich vor, bei ihrem nächsten Treffen mit Harry noch einmal etwas genauer auf seine Animagusverwandlung einzugehen.

000

„Oh beim großen Merlin. Und ich dachte immer, dass tot so ziemlich das einzige Adjektiv ist, dass sich nicht steigern lässt." Mit einem plumpsenden Geräusch und einem Ächzen, das eine sechzigjährige vermuten ließ, sank Ginny Ron und Hermine gegenüber am langen Gryffindortisch auf die Bank.

„Geschichte?" Rons Frage bestand nur aus diesem einen Wort und Hermines Kommentar auf die Frage nur aus einem bösen Blick.

Ginny nickte. „Wie schafft Binns das nur? Wenn er nicht so langweilig wäre, dann müsste man ihn glatt für seine Konsequenz bewundern." Sie wandte sich an Hermine. „Du kennst nicht zufällig einen Zeitrafferfluch, der auch auf Geister anzuwenden ist?"

Ron glaubte für einen winzigen Augenblick ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht zu sehen, bevor diese antwortete. „Selbst wenn, Lehrer verhexen ist ja wohl das letzte."

Ein ersticktes Hüsteln kam von Ginnys Bruder. Er musste wohl gerade an die verschiedenen Gelegenheiten denken, bei denen er, Hermine und Harry Magie gegen Lehrkräfte von Hogwarts eingesetzt hatte. Gut, das war immer in Notwehr gewesen. Obwohl man jede Form von Widerstand gegen den Geschichtsunterricht von Professor Binns natürlich auch als Selbstverteidigung ansehen konnte. Doch irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass Hermine diesen Einwurf gelten lassen würde. Stattdessen meinte er lapidar: „Wenn du mit aller Macht von der Schule geworfen werden willst, dann empfehle ich dir wärmstens, Kontakt mit Fred und George aufzunehmen. Die können dir gewiss weiterhelfen."

Ginny strahlte gekünstelt. „Danke für den Tip." Dann wurde sie ernst. „Irgend was Neues? Luna fragt mir langsam eine Kürbispastete ans Ohr."

Ron und Hermine zuckten synchron mit den Schultern. „Jede Menge Gerüchte im Tagespropheten." meinte Hermine. „Also nichts Neues. Ein Treffen mit Harry ist überfällig. Ich denke, wir haben langsam genug Gerüchte in Umlauf gebracht. Es wird Zeit zu handeln."

Ginny beugte sich vor und sprach noch ein wenig leiser. „Willst du die Münze aktivieren? Ich denke, es wird schwierig, direkt unter McGonagalls Augen aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Sie hat uns ganz besonders im Blick."

Ron grinste verstohlen. „Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht. Genau darüber habe ich eben in der Verwandlungsstunde nachgedacht."

„Du tätest gut daran, in den Verwandlungsstunden ein wenig mehr über Verwandlungen nachzudenken." meinte Hermine spitz.

Ginny winkte ab. „Lass ihn mal ausreden."

Ron deutete eine Verbeugung an, wobei seine Nase beinahe im Mittagessen landete. „Vielen Dank Lieblingsschwester. Es ist eigentlich ganz simpel. Wie ihr wisst, sind die einfachsten Pläne meist die besten. Da kann nämlich nicht so viel in die Hose gehen." Er machte eine Kunstpause. „Wir brauchen ganz einfach einen Lockvogel.

000

Einige hundert Meilen weiter südlich hatte Harry ganz andere Probleme als alltäglichen Schulstress. Irgendwie steckte er in einer Sackgasse fest. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er weitermachen sollte. Sein Plan, soweit man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, hatte im letzten Sommer noch ganz einfach geklungen. Horkruxe finden, Horkruxe zerstören, Voldemort auf kleiner Flamme braten. Und es hatte ja auch ganz viel versprechend mit dem auffinden des Medaillons angefangen. Obwohl es ja nicht das echte gewesen war. Der unterschied war: nicht er hatte den Aufenthaltsort des Medaillons entdeckt, sondern Dumbledore. Ein Trumpf, der ihm jetzt nicht mehr in dieser Form zur Verfügung stand. Dumbledore hatte zu Lebzeiten über Verbindungen verfügt, von denen Harry nur träumen konnte. Er hatte ein deprimierendes Gespräch mit Dumbledores Portrait über dieses Thema geführt.

Dumbledore hatte zwei Horkruxe, den Ring und das Medaillon, aufgespürt, indem er die Informationen, die er über Voldemorts Leben hatte, ausgewertet hatte. Mit anderen Worten, die Erinnerungen, die auch Harry im Denkarium zu sehen bekommen hatte. Auf diese Weise war er auf die Höhle gestoßen, er hatte sie nur finden müssen. Und das Versteck des Ringes in der Hütte der Gaunts war ihm auch auf diese Weise in den Sinn gekommen. Wenn sich auch die anderen Verstecke irgendwo in diesen Erinnerungen verbargen, dann taten sie das gründlich. Harry hatte sie sich sehr genau vor sein inneres Auge geführt, aber keine neunen Hinweise entdecken können. Auch Dumbledores Portrait war ihm in diesem Fall keine sonderlich große Hilfe gewesen.

Der einzige Horkrux, der in gewisser Weise in Harrys Griffweite lag, war paradoxer Weise Voldemorts Schlange Nagini. Und bei ihr war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie tatsächlich einer der Horkruxe war. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass dies eigentlich der letzte Horkrux war, den Harry zerstören wollte. Er wollte so lange wie möglich vor Voldemort verheimlichen, wie es um sein mögliches Ende bestellt war. Was hielt Voldemort schließlich davon ab, sich neue Horkruxe zu erstellen, wenn er befürchten musste, dass sich jemand an seinen bestehenden zu schaffen machte. Definitiv wusste er nur von den Tagebuch, dass Harry in seinem zweiten Schuljahr zerstört hatte. Das Ring und Medaillon vernichtet waren, konnte er eigentlich nicht wissen. Und dabei sollte es bleiben.

Laut Dumbledore war es unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort überhaupt noch genug Seele hatte, um weitere Horkruxe zu erzeugen. Aber Harry wollte ungern alles auf diese Karte setzen. Er würde ganz schön dumm dastehen, wenn er sechs von den Mistdingern zerstört hatte, nur um dann einem hohnlachenden Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen, den er noch immer nicht endgültig vernichten konnte.

Harry saß in seiner Bibliothek im Haus am Grimauldplatz. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Bücher zu allen möglichen Themen, doch keines davon fesselte ihn zurzeit wirklich. Er war nur zu faul, sie wieder an ihre angestammten Plätze zu räumen. Er seufzte. Also noch einmal zum mitschreiben. Das Medaillon in der Höhle, die er als Kind gefunden hatte. Der Ring in der Hütte, in der seine Mutter zusammen mit Bruder und Vater gelebt hatte. Und das Buch, bei einem seiner treuesten, vielleicht sogar dem treuesten seiner Untergebenen. Wenn darin ein Muster zu sehen war, dann allerhöchstens, dass alle diese Verstecke Stationen in Voldemorts Entwicklung darstellten. Die Hütte – Voldemorts Ursprung. Die Höhle – Voldemorts Zeit vor der Magie. Lucius Malfoy – der Höhepunkt von Voldemorts Macht. Nun, da war eine deutliche Lücke. Groß genug, um die übrigen Horkruxe verstecken zu können.

Der junge Zauberer grübelte weiter. Was waren denn weitere wichtige Stationen in Voldemorts Leben gewesen? Vielleicht seine Zeit bei Borgin & Burkes. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Dumbledore erzählt hatte, wie sich die Leute gewundert hatten, dass er nach der Schule solch eine Stelle angenommen hatte, wo er doch eigentlich in ganz anderen Bereichen hatte Karriere machen können. Doch irgendwie konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort einen Horkrux in dem Laden in der Nokturngasse versteckt hatte. Im Falle des Bechers von Helga Hufflepuff hätten die Besitzer des Ladens bestimmt ein Geschäft gewittert.

Dann gab es da natürlich noch Hogwarts. Es war eine sehr wichtige Station im Leben Voldemorts gewesen. Hier hatte er gelernt, was ihn seiner Meinung nach über die anderen Menschen erhob. Auch die Tatsache, dass er nach Beendigung seiner Schulzeit als Lehrer auf der Schule hatte bleiben wollen, und dies auch noch später einmal versucht hatte, zeigte deutlich, wie wichtig ihm die Schule gewesen war. Auf der anderen Seite war es doch mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort etwas so wichtiges wie einen Horkrux direkt unter den Augen von Dumbledore verstecken würde. Der alte Schulleiter hatte das Schloss wie kein zweiter gekannt. Schließlich hatte er weit über fünfzig Jahre dort gelebt. Dort konnte man mit Sicherheit nichts vor Dumbledore verbergen.

Harry kratze sich an der Stirn. Was gab es noch? Vielleicht das Haus der Riddles. Immerhin hatte er sich vor seiner Rückkehr ins Leben dort mit Wurmschwanz versteckt gehalten. Und wie die Hütte der Gaunts gehörte dies zu seiner Entstehungsgeschichte. Allerdings war seine Abstammung von den Riddles etwas, was Voldemort stets verachtet hatte. So sehr, dass er sogar seinen Namen abgelegt hatte. Sein Aufenthalt in diesem Haus vor drei Jahren war wohl eher Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Einen Horkrux hatte er sicherlich nicht dort versteckt.

Plötzlich stockte Harry mitten in einem Gedanken. Hätte er gesprochen, wäre ihm bestimmt der Unterkiefer herunter gefallen. Es war geradezu offensichtlich. Dumbledore mit seinen kleinen Denkariumsitzungen hatte ihn beinahe mit der Nase darauf gestoßen. Erst Hermine hatte ihm letztes Jahr klar gemacht, dass es nur nützlich sein konnte, alles über seinen Feind zu wissen. Das war, als er von Dumbledores doch etwas eigenwilligem Einzelunterricht einigermaßen enttäuscht gewesen war. Harry sprang auf und stieß dabei den Stuhl laut um. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein wild tobende Madame Pince durch seine Gedanken, doch dafür hatte Harry keine Zeit. Er rannte los. Sein Ziel hing nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt an der Wand – Dumbledores Portrait. Der ehemalige Schulleiter war nicht da. Höchstwahrscheinlich befand er sich in seinem Rahmen in Professor McGonagalls Büro in Hogwarts. Wie konnte er sich nur bemerkbar machen?

„Professor Dumbledore?" rief er, ohne große Hoffnung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob man ein Portrait rufen konnte. Und in der Tat geschah nichts. Harry starrte die Leinwand an, als könne er allein durch seine Konzentration eine Verbindung aufbauen. Er trat an das Gemälde heran und klopfte mit dem Fingerknöchel an den vergoldeten Rahmen. Erneut geschah dasselbe wie vorher – nichts. Doch dann hatte Harry eine spontane Eingebung. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob es klappen konnte, aber ein Versuch war es wert.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn vor sich und rief: „Expecto pratonum!" Augenblicklich brach ein silbriger Hirsch aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor und galoppierte um ihn herum. Harry wusste, dass der Phönixorden Patronusse einsetzte, um zuverlässig Nachrichten zu verschicken, aber Harry hatte keine Ahnung, ob das auch bei verstorbenen Mitgliedern funktionierte.

Der Patronus wandte Harry den geweihbeschwerten Kopf zu. Harry kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, als er zu ihm sprach. „Ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er ist – nun ja – er ist da drin – irgendwo." Er deutete auf den leeren Bilderrahmen. Er erwartete, dass sich der Patronus auflösen würde, da er ihm kein wirkliches Ziel nennen konnte, doch wieder einmal hatte er diese sehr fortgeschrittene Magie weit unterschätzt. Der silberne Hirsch warf den Kopf mit dem prächtigen Geweih zurück, verschwand mit einem Satz in dem Rahmen und war im selben Augenblick nicht mehr zu sehen.

Auf die Antwort seiner Nachricht musste Harry nicht lange warten. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wanderte der alte Zauberer von rechts in den Rahmen und zwinkerte Harry freundlich zu. „Wie ich sehen konnte, hast du neue Anwendungsbereiche für deinen Patronus entdeckt. Ich gratuliere dir. Auf diese Idee wäre nicht einmal ich gekommen."

„Nur aus der Not heraus." Harry freute sich über das Kompliment. Es war schon seltsam, wie viel Respekt man vor einer Person haben konnte, selbst wenn sie bereits tot war.

„Ja ja. Aus der Not können wahre Wunder entstehen. Wusstest du, dass der Stuporzauber entdeckt wurde, als ein Zauberer sah, wie ein Reiter in vollem Tempo auf eine Schlucht zuhielt? Er wusste nicht, wie er Pferd und Reiter anders retten konnte, als sie zu Boden zu werfen." Einmal Lehrer immer Lehrer dachte Harry und scheinbar war ihm der Gedanke anzusehen. „Was kann ich denn für dich tun, mein Junge? Es scheint mir ernst zu sein, wenn du solch kreative Wege findest, mich zu erreichen."

„Es geht um die Horkruxe."

„Ah ja." Dumbledores Worte waren fast nur ein Hauchen, doch in seinen Augen war ein Glimmen zu sehen, das wahres Interesse erkennen ließ. „Nun, es musste ja irgendwann losgehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja – ich meine, losgehen ist vielleicht zuviel gesagt – ich meine..." Harry fand nicht so recht den Einstieg.

„Sag doch einfach, was du meinst, Harry."

„Nun.", fing Harry erneut an. „Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, was geschieht, wenn wir, dass heißt wenn ich einen Horkrux entdeckt habe. Was kann ich tun. Ich meine, das ich das Buch vernichten konnte, lag am Gift des Basilisken. Und sie haben mir nie erzählt, wie sie den Ring zerstört haben, obwohl..."

„Obwohl du mich des öfteren danach gefragt hast, ich weiß Harry. Ich habe immer nur gesagt, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit für diese Geschichte ist." Dumbledore lachte leise und verschmitzt. „Dabei ist eigentlich weder etwas geheimnisvolles, noch etwas spannendes daran. Was ich meinte, war in der Tat nur das, was ich auch sagte. Es war nicht an der Zeit für diese Geschichte, weil es zu diesen Zeitpunkten wichtigeres gab, was es zu besprechen gab. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass du in die Situation kommen könntest, eine Horkrux zu entdecken, ohne dass ich anwesend sein könnte."

„Das heißt", sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll. „Dass sie mir sagen werden, wie ich einen Horkrux zerstören kann?"

„Aber natürlich Harry. Wie sonst, sollten sie zerstört werden, wenn nicht von dir? Es ist nicht leicht – und es ist gefährlich. Der Horkrux selbst ist nur ein Gegenstand. Er ist leicht zu vernichten. Doch Voldemort hat seine Seelenfragmente natürlich besser geschützt, als sie einfach nur zu verstecken. Denk nur an den Trank. Und das war bestimmt nicht die letzte Barriere. Worauf es ankommt, ist den Horkrux in aller Ruhe zu studieren, um diese Barrieren möglichst unbeschadet zu durchbrechen. Leider muss ich sagen, dass mir das bei dem Ring nicht vollständig gelungen ist." Harry dachte an die geschwärzte Hand, die der Schulleiter während des letzten Jahres gehabt hatte. „Aber auch ich habe eine Frage. Warum diese plötzliche Interesse? Es muss doch einen Grund geben, dass du nicht warten konntest, bis ich von selbst bei dir vorbei geschaut hätte. Hast du einen der Horkruxe entdeckt?"

„Entdeckt ist noch zuviel gesagt. Aber ich habe einen ganz starken Verdacht. Ich bin mir sicher. Es muss sein, es würde alles zusammenpassen."

„Du machst mich neugierig, mein Junge."

„Ich will nicht zuviel versprechen. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es besser ist, den Horkrux, wenn er denn da ist, an Ort und Stelle zu vernichten, oder ihn mitzunehmen." Ein wenig genoss es Harry, dass er einmal mehr Informationen besaß als Dumbledore.

„Du kannst ihn auf keinen Fall an Ort und Stelle vernichten. Du würdest dich in zu große Gefahr bringen. Wenn du ihn hierher bringst, werden wir eine Möglichkeit finden, alle seine Abwehrzauber zu brechen. Aber denkst du auch daran, dass dieser Horkrux vielleicht ebenso gut geschützt ist, wie es das Medaillon war?"

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht. „Sie haben sowohl Recht, als auch Unrecht, Professor. Vielleicht ist der Schutz sogar noch besser, aber es wird mich nicht aufhalten können. Ich melde mich, wenn ich den Horkrux habe."

Harry drehte sich um, und wollte die Bibliothek schon verlassen, als er Dumbledores Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Willst du mir nicht doch sagen, wo du das Versteck vermutest.

Harry wandte sich erneut dem Bild zu und zwinkerte in einer perfekten Dumbledorimitation mit den Augen. „Nein, aber vielleicht freut es sie, dass mich ihre Sonderstunden im letzten Jahr auf die Idee gebracht haben." Damit verließ er den Raum.

000

Ron, Hermine und Ginny saßen inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und schmiedeten Pläne. „Also schön." Begann Ron. „Du Hermine, kontaktierst Harry über die Galleone. Und du Ginny, suchst Neville. Er spielt den Köder für McGonagall."

„Und was gedenkst du zu tun?" fragte seine Schwester spitz.

Ron tat überrascht. „Ich koordiniere alles. Das ist doch klar.

Hermine und Ginny prusteten los, doch Ginny war schon auf dem Weg zum Portraitloch, als Ron mit einem gefalteten Pergament hinter ihr her wedelte. „Hiermit wirst du dir einiges an Zeit einsparen."

„Danke." sagte Ginny und schnappte sich die Karte des Rumtreibers. Hermine hatte inzwischen eine goldene Münze aus ihrer unergründlichen Büchertasche gefischt und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und wollte die Münze gerade antippen, als sie sich von selbst veränderte.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Harry, es muss Harry sein. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass die Münzen jetzt als Zweiwegemünzen funktionieren." Die Zahlen am Rand der Münze veränderten sich. „Das ist das Datum von heute. Neun Uhr abends. Da hat es aber einer eilig – autsch!" Hermine hatte die Münze in die Hand genommen, ließ sie jetzt aber wieder fallen. Rons und Ginnys Blicke stellten eine Frage, die sie gar nicht erst aussprechen mussten. „Heiß." sagte Hermine. „Harry muss den Zauber mehrfach wiederholt haben, damit ich darauf aufmerksam werde. Das hat die Münze wohl überlastet. Er hat´s wirklich eilig."

„Schaffen wir es denn so kurzfristig?" fragte Ron.

„Lass mich nur machen." sagte Ginny „Neville frisst mir aus der Hand. Den habe ich ganz schnell soweit." Sie beugte sich über das Pergament und schwang ihren Zauberstab. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

000

**So – hat doch wieder länger gedauert, als ich ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, doch ich musste feststellen, dass ich meine eigene Geschichte erst einmal durchlesen musste (zumindest überfliegen), um nicht zu viele Fehler zu machen. Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts grundlegendes übersehen.**

**Falls doch, wisst ihr ja, wie ihr mich erreichen könnt.**

**Federwisch **


	38. Auf dem richtigen Weg

**Berserkgorilla: Danke für das Kompliment, allerdings ist das wechseln der Schauplätze ein Stilmittel, dass ich nicht in allen Kapiteln einsetze. Das würde zu stereotyp wirken. Dieses Kapitel zum Beispiel hat mal wieder einen einzigen Handlungsstrang.**

**Slytherin Lord: Wie du ja weißt, liebe ich Cliffhanger. Sie sind so schön gemein :-) Was Ginny angeht würde ich doch sagen, dass sie Neville nicht wirklich in Gefahr bringen würde. Und wenn Neville es mit sich machen lässt – wieso nicht?**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 37**

**Auf dem richtigen Weg**

Als Harry die Tür ihres Versammlungsraumes in der heulenden Hütte öffnete, sahen ihm drei Augenpaare ungeduldig entgegen. Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatte ein Feuer im Kamin entfacht und an den Holzscheiten konnte man erkennen, dass sie nicht erst seit fünf Minuten brannten.

„Das hab ich ja gern." Kam prompt der Kommentar von Ron. „Erst Panik schieben, und sich dann verspäten. Wir sitzen auf glühenden Kohlen, mein Freund!" Der leicht gönnerhafte Tonfall mochte nicht so recht zu ihm passen.

Harry grinste, zwang sein Gesicht aber sofort wieder zur Ruhe. „Es tut mir leid. Es gab da noch ein paar Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Seid ihr gut an der McGonagall vorbei gekommen?"

Jetzt war es an Ginny zu grinsen. „Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Um die kümmert sich Neville." Und auf Harrys überraschtes Augenbrauen hochziehen fügte sie hinzu: „Glaubst du, du bist der einzige, der gut im intrigieren ist? Ich bin lange Jahre bei Fred und George in die Lehre gegangen."

Hermine hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten. Sie hatte gewartet, bis sich Harry ans Feuer gesetzt hatte. „So, jetzt reicht es aber mit den Spielchen. Ich vermute, du hast etwas sehr wichtiges auf dem Herzen. Die Münze hätte mir beinahe ein Loch in die Hand gebrannt. Rück also heraus mit der Sprache."

Ron und Ginny nickten zustimmend und Harry begann. „Ihr habt recht. Ich habe etwas herausgefunden. Und dafür brauche ich eure Hilfe."

„Das ist ja mal was Neues." murmelte Ron. Jedoch so leise, dass Harry sich nicht genötigt sah, darauf einzugehen.

„Was können wir denn für dich tun?" Fragte Ginny honigsüß, aber mit gefährlichem Unterton.

Harry schaute ein wenig verlegen in die Runde. „Nun ja – ich muss nach Hogwarts. Und ich brauche jemanden, der mich hineinschmuggelt."

Hermine lachte. „Und dass, wo du dir solche Mühe gemacht hast, dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Warum fragst du nicht einfach Professor McGonagall? Ich vermute, sie wird dich gern empfangen."

„Mit Sicherheit sogar." sagte Harry. „Aber sie wird mir die gleiche Frage stellen, die ihr mir gleich stellt. Und ich bin nicht im mindesten daran interessiert, sie ihr zu beantworten. Und habt ihr schon mal versucht, der McGonagall etwas vorzumachen?"

„Frage?" Hermine stutzte. „Oh – Du meinst: Was willst du denn in Hogwarts?"

„Ganz genau. Und die wahrheitsgemäße Antwort lautet: Einen Horkrux herausholen." Drei Hogwartsschüler holten zischend Luft. „Und jetzt multipliziert diese Reaktion mal mit hundert und ihr wisst, was für einen Aufstand McGonagall machen wird. Natürlich erst, wenn ich ihr erklärt habe, was ein Horkrux überhaupt ist. Sie wird im Dreieck springen, das garantiere ich euch. Und ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass sie mich in aller Ruhe im Schloss herumspazieren lassen wird und dann auch noch, gewissermaßen als Zugabe, mit den Horkrux in der Hand, einfach so wieder gehen lässt."

Ron nickte. „Sehe ich ein. Das würde problematisch."

Hermine beschäftigte ein anderes Problem. „Wie kommst du denn so plötzlich darauf, dass einer der Horkruxe in Hogwarts versteckt ist?"

„Dumbledore hat mich darauf gebracht. Letztes Jahr. Ihr wisst doch, dass er mir all diese Erinnerungen in seinem Denkarium gezeigt hat. Ich habe mir diese Erinnerungen immer und immer wieder vor Augen geführt und nach Andeutungen gesucht."

„Aber warum Hogwarts?" fragte Ginny.

„Das ist eigentlich ganz logisch. Alle Horkruxe, von denen wir wissen, hat Voldemort an Orten versteckt, die wichtige Stationen in seinem Leben waren. Und Hogwarts war eindeutig eine sehr wichtige Phase seines Lebens."

„Schön." sagte Hermine. „Das ist sicher wahr, aber Voldemort hat die Horkruxe doch erst erschaffen, nachdem er schon lange mit der Schule fertig war. Wie will er sie in Hogwarts versteckt haben?"

„Indem er unter gutem Vorwand später noch einmal ins Schloss zurückgekehrt ist. Dumbledore hat mir eine seiner eigenen Erinnerungen gezeigt. Voldemort ist zu ihm gekommen, nachdem er bereits Schulleiter geworden war, um sich für den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bewerben. Ich denke nicht, dass er überhaupt damit gerechnet hat, bei Dumbledore als Schulleiter eine Chance auf diese Stelle zu haben. Aber es war ein ausgezeichneter Vorwand."

Aber Hermine hatte einen weiteren Einwand. „Du meinst also, dass er bei dieser Gelegenheit den Horkrux im Schloss versteckt hat. Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass er dies direkt unter Dumbledores Augen getan haben könnte? Er war schließlich schon immer sein schlimmster Gegner. Glaubst du nicht, er könnte sich einen Platz aussuchen, der etwas sicherer wäre?"

Harry grinste verschmitzt. „Es sei denn, Voldemort kannte einen Ort im Schloss, von dem er sich absolut sicher sein konnte, dass Dumbledore ihn niemals betreten würde. Einen Raum, den seines Wissens nach nur ein Mensch auf der Welt öffnen konnte." Bei diesen Worten suchte Harrys Blick die Augen Ginnys. „Nur ein Mensch, er selbst."

Für einen Moment schaute ihn Ginny völlig verständnislos an, doch dann fiel der Sickel. Ginny riss die Augen auf. „Die Kammer!" rief sie.

„Die Kammer." bestätigte Harry.

„Die Kammer?" fragte Ron. „Du meinst die Kammer des Schreckens? Aber wieso das denn?"

Hermine gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Aber natürlich. Das ist ja sonnenklar. Einfach brillant, Harry. Nur ein Parselmund kann jemals die Kammer öffnen und zu allem Überfluss wartet auf der anderen Seite der Tür ein Basilisk darauf, alles zu töten, was sich ihm in den Weg stellt."

„Aber Harry und Ginny waren schließlich auch in der Kammer." Kam es von Ron.

„Natürlich. Harrys Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen hat er von Voldemort. Und Ginny hat die Kammer mit Hilfe des Tagebuches geöffnet. Gewissermaßen war es also gar nicht Ginny, sondern Voldemort, der die Tür geöffnet hat." Hermine griff sich an die Stirn. „Das Buch – natürlich. Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen."

Ron schaute sie fragend an. „Was meinst du? Wir wissen doch, dass das Buch eines der Horkruxe war."

„Ja Ron. Aber das meine ich nicht. Harry hat das Tagebuch unten in der Kammer zerstört. Deshalb habe ich niemals damit gerechnet, dass die Kammer selbst ein Versteck für einen weiteren Horkrux sein könnte. Für mich gehörte Buch und Kammer immer untrennbar zusammen. Aber das ist natürlich Unsinn."

„Ganz genau." Kam es jetzt wieder von Harry. „Das Tagebuch war in die Obhut von Lucius Malfoy gegeben. Weit entfernt von der Kammer des Schreckens. Dass sie zusammengeraten sind, war doch eher Zufall. Und selbst wenn es von Voldemort beabsichtigt war, dass irgendwann einmal ein Schüler mit Hilfe des Tagebuches die Kammer öffnet und das Monster auf die Schülerschaft loslässt, dann sah er seinen Horkrux dadurch noch lange nicht in Gefahr."

„Und nach der Geschichte damals hat niemand die Kammer durchsucht?" fragte Ron.

„Im nach hinein kommt es mir auch seltsam vor." meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Aber ich für meinen Teil habe die Kammer kein zweites Mal geöffnet. Und das Tagebuch war vernichtet. Dumbledore oder sonst jemand aus dem Lehrerkollegium kann also nicht hineingelangt sein. Die Kammer und damit auch der Horkrux, wenn er denn wirklich da sein sollte, und damit rechne ich inzwischen immer stärker, müssen also seit über vier Jahren unberührt sein."

„Und deshalb musst auch du nach Hogwarts hinein. Wir können dir den Horkrux nicht hinaus bringen." Spann Hermine den Gedanken weiter.

„Ganz genau. Ich bin der einzige, der die Kammer öffnen kann. Wenn ihr nicht Voldemort einladen wollt. Was wohl eine weniger gute Idee wäre."

„Aber ist Voldemort nicht nervös geworden? Er dürfte doch inzwischen erfahren haben, dass du in der Kammer gewesen bist. Und er dürfte auch wissen, dass das Tagebuch zerstört ist." Ron sprach etwas an, das auch Harry schon beschäftigt hatte.

„Sicher weiß er durch Malfoy von dem Buch. Aber er weiß nicht, ob ich oder sonst jemand etwas über den anderen Horkrux weiß. Aber selbst wenn, er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Der einzige Mann, der für ihn arbeitete und freien Zugang im Schloss hatte, war Snape. Und der konnte nicht in die Kammer hinein. Und wenn er sich zu sehr dafür interessiert hätte, hätte er sich bei Dumbledore nur verdächtig gemacht. Voldemort musste sich einfach darauf verlassen, dass sein Horkrux in Sicherheit war. Außerdem denke ich, dass er gar nicht angenommen hat, dass überhaupt jemand außer ihm und vielleicht noch Professor Slughorn von Horkruxen weiß."

„Bleibt noch ein letztes Problem zu klären." Kam es von Ginny. „Wie sollen wir dich ins Schloss kriegen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind inzwischen so scharf, dass du nicht einmal mit Tarnumhang und Geheimgängen auf das Gelände kommen würdest."

„Tja – aber vielleicht gibt es da doch noch eine kleine Sicherheitslücke."

„Und die wäre?" Fragte Ron seinen besten Freund.

„Nun – ich glaube nicht, dass die Sicherheitszauber gleich Alarm schlagen, wenn eine Schlange aus der Höhle der peitschenden Weide schlängelt."

„Wenn sie von sich aus schlängelt, vielleicht doch." Meinte Hermine. „Es könnte durchaus sein, dass Professor McGonagall einen Gedanken an Voldemorts Schlange Nagini verschwendet hat. Aber wir haben noch andere Optionen." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und beschwor eine Umhängetasche hervor. „Ab mit dir ins Körbchen, Harry."

000

Etwa eine Stunde später schlängelte sich eine ziemlich große Kobra aus Hermines Tasche. Einen Moment zischelte sie, dann verwandelte sie sich zurück in Harry, der aber weiterhin gekrümmt auf dem Boden lag und mit aller Macht die Zähne zusammen biss. Er atmete einige male tief ein, dann brachte er sich mühsam in eine sitzende Haltung. Ginny kniete sich neben ihn und stütze ihn.

Harry zog eine Phiole mit dem giftgrünen Zaubertrank hervor, den er auch bei seiner ersten Verwandlung verwendet hatte, entkorkte sie und schluckte etwa die Hälfte des Inhalts. Dann steckte er sie zurück in seine Tasche. „Ich muss ja schließlich auch wieder hier raus." sagte er, doch seine Stimme klang noch immer etwas gepresst. Dieser Trank war es auch gewesen, was er in der heulenden Hütte so lapidar als ein paar Kleinigkeiten bezeichnet hatte. Er war schon in Hogsmeade gewesen, als ihm aufgefallen war, dass er die Phiole in London vergessen hatte. Mochte apparieren auch noch so unangenehm sein, wenn man es eilig oder etwas vergessen hatte, war es ungemein praktisch.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob diese Verwandlung wirklich so nützlich ist, wenn sie solche Schmerzen verursacht." meinte Ron zweifelnd.

„Aber wieso? Ich bin doch drin oder? Apropos – wo sind wir?"

„Im Raum der Wünsche." antwortete Hermine. „Ich dachte, von hier aus könnten wir am besten weitermachen. Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Tarnumhang dabei?" mit diesen Worten zog sie die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor und aktivierte sie. Wie üblich erschienen Linien auf dem Pergament und bildeten die perfekte Karte von Hogwarts. Zuletzt erschienen die beschrifteten Punkte, die anzeigten, wer wo unterwegs war. Zu dieser Zeit waren es allerdings nicht mehr viele. Interessanter Weise konnten sie zum ersten Mal sich selbst nicht auf der Karte finden. Sie waren im Raum der Wünsche, und der war auf der Karte nicht eingezeichnet, wie sie im letzten Jahr herausfinden mussten.

„Hätten wir nicht direkt zum Eingang gehen können? Das hätte Zeit gespart." Harry war nicht begeistert davon, dass er jetzt auch noch kreuz und quer durch Hogwarts schleichen musste.

Doch Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Du willst dich doch nicht vor Myrtes Augen zurückverwandeln, oder? Was meinst du, wie lange es dauert, bis auch der letzte in Hogwarts weiß, dass du ein Animagus bist. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du im Schloss warst und wer dir dabei geholfen hat."

So ungern er es tat, musste Harry ihr recht geben. Nichts verbreitete sich schneller in Hogwarts, als Geheimnisse.

Die Karte zeigte ihnen, dass der Weg zum Mädchenklo in dem die maulende Myrte ihr Unwesen trieb und in dem sich der Zugang zum unterirdischen Rohrsystem unter Hogwarts befand, frei zu sein schien. Hermine ging zur Tür. „Los, auf! Nur keine Müdigkeit vorschützen. Das letzte mal hab ich die Kammer ja verpasst. Ich bin schon richtig neugierig."

Ginny versuchte ihrer Stimme einen möglichst gleichmütigen Tonfall zu verleihen. „Ach was. Die Kammer wird maßlos überschätzt. Und die Inneneinrichtung ist mal so was von stillos."

Sie verließen den Raum der Wünsche und schlichen durch das verschlafene Schloss. Harry befand sich unter seinem Tarnumhang, was auch ganz gut so war, denn ansonsten hätten die anderen gesehen, dass er noch immer gebückt ging und auch ein wenig humpelte. Er musste seine Animagusverwandlung noch sehr verbessern, bevor er mit ihrer Hilfe in das Versteck Voldemorts eindringen konnte. An jeder Ecke blieben sie kurz stehen und Hermine kontrollierte auf der Karte, ob die Luft auch weiterhin rein war. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was ihnen blühte, wenn sie erwischt wurden. Aber es stimmte, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Es wurmte sie bis heute, dass sie damals in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr versteinert im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte und Ron und Harry deshalb allein mit Professor Lockhart in die Kammer hinunter gestiegen waren. Alle Erzählungen, die sie gehört hatte, konnten dieses Gefühl nicht ganz ausmerzen. Aber heute würde sie ihre Chance bekommen.

Als sie das Klo der maulenden Myrte erreicht hatten, wartete sie einen Moment, dann drückte sie vorsichtig die Klinke herunter. Hier konnten sie durchaus von jemanden erwischt werden, der nicht auf der Karte erschien. Und gerade dieser Geist hatte eine sehr durchdringende Stimme. Doch von Myrte war weit und breit nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Vielleicht machte sie gerade eine ihrer Ausflüge in ein anderes Badezimmer, oder sie saß einfach nur in einem Abflussrohr und beweinte ihr furchtbares Schicksal. Sie hätten also doch direkt hierher kommen können. Doch hinterher war man ja bekanntlich immer schlauer.

„Ich wundere mich ja schon ein wenig, dass man hier so einfach reinkommt. Die Lehrer wissen doch jetzt, dass hier der Eingang zur Kammer ist." Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, aber außer mir kommt ja eh keiner hinein. Und es kommt auch kein Basilisk mehr heraus."

„Aber vielleicht hat er ja Junge." Ron war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er zur Kammer hinunter wollte. Beim letzten mal war es keine sonderlich angenehme Erfahrung gewesen. Aber Hermine ließ seinen Einspruch nicht gelten.

„Äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Der Legende nach, schlüpft ein Basilisk aus einem Ei, das ein Hahn gelegt hat. So gesehen ist die Gefahr bei euch im Fuchsbau auf einen frisch geschlüpften Basilisken zu treffen um einiges höher, als unten in der Kammer." Wie sie es doch immer wieder schaffte, einen aufzubauen.

Harry war an das Waschbecken getreten, an dessen Wasserhahn die kleine Schlange eingeritzt war. Diesmal sollte es einfacher sein, die Wand zu öffnen, als beim letzten mal, allerdings auch schmerzhafter. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und im nächsten Moment ringelte er sich auf dem gefliesten Boden. Er hob den Kopf und zischelte _mach auf_ in Richtung des Waschbeckens. Dann nahm er wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an. Er keuchte auf und während Ron und Hermine beobachteten, wie das Waschbecken in der Wand verschwand und den Blick auf die große abwärts führende Röhre freimachte, half ihm Ginny wieder auf die Beine. „Musst du dir das antun?"

„Es geht schon, danke. Wenn es nur für ein paar Sekunden ist, tut es schon fast nicht mehr weh. Und ich habe Probleme damit, Parsel zu sprechen, wenn keine Schlange anwesend ist." Aber Ginny sah ihm an, dass er nur den starken Mann spielte.

„Und wie hast du das das letzte Mal gemacht?" fragte Hermines

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, die kleine Schlange am Wasserhahn sei eine echte. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das noch einmal funktionieren würde. Und dieser Weg war einfacher und schneller. Ich würde ja sagen Ladys first, aber ich denke in diesem Fall..." Er holte einmal tief Luft, die letzte frische Luft für lange Zeit, und ließ sich in das große Rohr gleiten. „Wir sehen uns unten." Damit ließ er los und die Rutschpartie, von der er gehofft hatte, dass er sie nie wieder machen müsste, begann.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie er das letzte mal die vielen Windungen des Rohres hinunter gerutscht war. Damals hatte ihn die Angst um Ginny getrieben. Und dieses mal wusste er zumindest, was auf ihn zukam. Und dennoch erschien ihm die Fahr nicht kürzer. Als das Gefälle schließlich abnahm und er langsamer dahin schlitterte, um endlich zum stehen zu kommen, war er genauso froh darum, wie er es in seinem zweiten Schuljahr gewesen war. Hinter sich hörte er das leise Rumpeln seiner drei Freunde, die jetzt das Rohr herunter kamen.

Ein vierfaches _Lumos_ später verbreitete sich Helligkeit in dem steinernen Tunnel.

„Wenn das in einem Freibad installiert wäre, würde es Spaß machen." sagte Hermine, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie es alles andere als spaßhaft gefunden hatte. Ron und Ginny kannten keine Freibäder, doch ihr Spaßfaktor deckte sich in etwa mit dem Hermines.

Harry ging voran den Tunnel entlang. Nichts hatte sich hier unten verändert. Die gleiche Totenstille, die Tierknochen am Boden und alles war überzogen von einer widerlichen Schmutzschicht. Sie kamen zu der Stelle, an der die Tunneldecke teilweise eingestürzt war, als Professor Lockhart mit Rons kaputtem Zauberstab gezaubert hatte. Der Durchlass, den Ron damals geschaffen hatte, war noch immer passierbar und so kamen sie leicht an dieser Barriere vorbei. Alle in allem war es diesmal doch angenehmer, da sie nicht bei jeder Ecke damit rechnen mussten, versteinert oder getötet zu werden.

Eher als sich Harry erinnerte landeten die vier am Ende des Tunnels vor der Wand mit den zwei ineinander verschlungenen Schlangen. Harry seufzte. „Also noch einmal." Die Verwandlung wurde langsam zu Routine. Als er schließlich wieder als Mensch vor den drei anderen stand, hatten sich die Steinschlangen entflochten und die Mauer hatte sich aufgetan. „Willkommen, in der Kammer des Schreckens. Besondere Sehenswürdigkeiten: keine."

Harry machte eine einladende Geste, doch was aus der Kammer heraus strömte, war alles andere als einladend. Ein Gestank, der so bestialisch war, dass er einem das Wasser in die Augen trieb.

Ron wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht. „Puh – was bei Merlins Käsefüßen ist denn das? Hat das beim letzten Mal auch so gesunken?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber da lag auch nicht ein vier Jahre alter Basiliskenleichnam da und verweste vor sich hin." Harry hatte befürchtet, dass sie etwas in der Art vorfinden würden, aber so schlimm hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt. Todesmutig stieg er durch die Maueröffnung in die Kammer. Ron, Hermine und Ginny folgten ihm zögernd.

„Wow!" Erklang Rons Stimme hinter Harry, als im Licht der Zauberstäbe die Steinsäulen sichtbar wurden. „Aber Ginny hat recht, die Einrichtung lässt zu wünschen übrig." Dann kam die riesige Statue Slytherins in Sicht. Vor ihr, am Boden lag zusammengekrümmt das gigantische Skelett einer Schlange. Ron schluckte. „Wie konntest du dieses Biest nur besiegen, Harry."

„Die Geschichte hast du doch wohl oft genug gehört, oder. Wir sind aus einem anderen Grund hier." sagte Hermine, doch auch sie machte beim Blick auf die Überreste des Basilisken große Augen.

„Wie sollen wir denn hier einen dieser Horkruxe finden." fragte Ginny. „Die Kammer ist riesig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er besonders gut versteckt ist. Ich denke, dass Voldemort den Basilisken als ausreichenden Schutz angesehen hat. Sucht die Wände und die Säulen ab. Und beeilt euch, der Gestank ist ja nicht zu aushalten." Harry trat zu der übergroßen Slytherinstatue und untersuchte sie genauer. Der Mund stand offen. Aus ihm hatte sich der Basilisk herausgewunden wie ein lebendes Vorbild für das dunkle Mal Voldemorts. Aber abgesehen von der enormen Größe gab es absolut nichts ungewöhnliches an dem Steinmonstrum. Ein gigantisches Selbstbildnis, dachte Harry. Das lässt psychologisch tief blicken. Die Wände links und rechts neben der Statue waren glatt, kalt und feucht. Auch hier nichts bemerkenswertes. Harry sah nach oben. Er hatte das Gefühl, Salazar Slytherin würde höhnisch auf ihn hinunter grinsen.

Von Ron kamen immer häufiger eindeutige Unmutsbezeugungen, während Hermine auf eine seltsam skurrile Art von der Architektur der Kammer fasziniert war. Der entscheidende Hinweis kam schließlich von Ginny. Sie pfiff laut auf, was in der steinernen Kammer lange nachhallte. Alle wandten sich ihr zu.

„Meint ihr, dass ein Dachs hier etwas zu suchen hat?"

000

**So – zuverlässig wie immer endet das ganze mit einem Cliffhanger. Inzwischen habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Und bevor jetzt alle aufschreien, wie unrealistisch ist es, dass die Kammer nach den Ereignissen in Band zwei nicht von Dumbledore untersucht worden ist, kann ich nur sagen. Tja – es wird in der Tat nichts darüber gesagt. Gehen wir einfach davon aus, dass sich Dumbledore sicher war, dass niemand aus Versehen in die Kammer stolpern würde. Und Harry wollte er es nach seinen Erlebnissen vielleicht nicht zumuten, noch einmal hinunter zu steigen.**

**Wie üblich verweise ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal höflichst auf die Möglichkeit der Verschickung eines Reviews.**

**Federwisch **


	39. Horkrux Nummer vier

**Berserkgorilla:**** Wissen, weiß Dumbledore ja erst etwas über Horkruxe, nachdem Harry die Erinnerung von Slughorn geholt hat, aber ich denke, er hatte eine sehr genaue Ahnung. Ich denke, dass die Schmerzen nachlassen, sonst würde sich Professor McGonagall in ihrem Alter bestimmt nicht so munter hin und her verwandeln**

**Fluffy Bond:**** Etwas daraus trinken? Nette Idee, auch wenn ich sie jetzt natürlich nicht mehr verwenden kann. Außerdem hatten wir trinken ja schon bei dem Amulett. Trauen wir Voldi ruhig die Fähigkeit der Abwechslung zu.**

**Ewjena:**** Mit der fehlenden Atmosphäre hast du recht, obwohl ich mich manchmal selbst in Verdacht habe, zu sehr auf Detailbeschreibungen einzugehen (alter Karl-May-Fan ich). Aber ich habe in diesem Kapitel ja noch Gelegenheit, etwas über die Kammer zu schreiben – mal sehen.**

**ChrissiTine:**** Nahe liegend, in der Tat. Mit Absicht lese ich grundsätzlich keine anderen Fanfiktions, die Harrys siebtes Jahr beschreiben, um mich nicht unabsichtlich des Plagiats schuldig zu machen, oder auf der anderen Seite mich selbst zu vieler Möglichkeiten zu berauben, weil ich nichts nachmachen will. Deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob noch andere auf die Idee gekommen sind. Mich persönlich ist sie gewissermaßen angesprungen.**

**Slytherin Lord:**** Ich denke eigentlich schon, dass die Alarmzauber unterscheiden können. Sie unterscheiden ja auch zwischen Schüler und Nichtschüler. Und was glaubst du, warum sie Neville zur Ablenkung brauchen? Auch für Ron, Hermine und Ginny sind die Ausflüge zur heulenden Hütte nicht ganz so einfach. Zur Karte: Echt? Wusste ich gar nicht mehr. Wenn das stimmt, ist das wohl auf meiner Goof-Seite zu verbuchen.**

**DKub:**** Tja, da hast du natürlich recht, aber zu ihrer (und damit auch meiner) Entschuldigung muss ich sagen: steh du mal in der Kammer des Schreckens mit einem Basiliskenskelett im Nacken und auf der Suche nach einem von Voldemorts Horkruxen und denk an etwas so lapidares, wie einen Kopfblasenzauber.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 38**

**Horkrux Nummer vier**

Mit hell erleuchteten Zauberstabspitzen marschierten die beiden Jugendlichen durch die nächtlichen Gänge von Hogwarts. Angeblich war es so wichtig, was sie hier seit Stunden machten, aber bislang war rein gar nichts geschehen. Aber sie hatten ihre Patrouille so gut wie abgeschlossen, und jetzt würden sie wenigstens bald ins Bett kommen. Die beiden bogen gerade um eine Ecke und sahen vor sich schon das Gemälde der fetten Dame, hinter dem sich das Einstiegsloch zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors befand, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörten.

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, auch für sie dürfte es langsam Zeit werden." Die unverkennbare Stimme von Professor McGonagall war schneidend und sie konnten spüren, wie sich ihr Blick in ihre Rücken bohrte.

Der rothaarige Junge und das Mädchen mit dem braunen Wuschelkopf fuhren erschrocken um. Sie brauchten einen kurzen Moment, um ihre Fassung zurückzubekommen. „Ich habe nur meine Runde gedreht, Professor."

„Und als Schulsprecherin ist das ja auch ihre Aufgabe, Miss Granger. Aber sie, Mister Weasley sind in ihrem siebten Jahr und damit kein Vertrauensschüler mehr. Sie sollten sich um diese Zeit nicht hier draußen aufhalten. Und als ehemaliger Vertrauensschüler sollten sie das am allerbesten wissen."

Der Junge ließ schuldbewusst den Kopf hängen. „Ja, Professor. Aber ich wollte Hermine nicht so allein in den Gängen herumlaufen lassen. Man kann ja nie wissen."

Die Schulleiterin nickte. „Ich verstehe. Und ich werde es noch einmal durchgehen lassen. Aber merken sie sich für die Zukunft, Miss Granger: nehmen sie einen der Vertrauensschüler mit auf ihre Runde, wenn sie nicht allein gehen wollen, verstanden?" sie waren bei diesen Worten langsam weiter gegangen und standen jetzt direkt vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame. „Hat übrigens einer von ihnen Mister Longbottom gesehen? Professor Sprout hatte eine Nachricht für ihn, hat ihn aber offensichtlich nicht erreichen können."

Für einen Moment sah der Junge erschreckt aus, doch wozu hatte man eine Schulsprecherin, wenn man mal sprachlos war. „Schon seit Stunden nicht, Professor. Aber ich glaube, er wollte heute früh zu Bett."

Professor McGonagall nickte erneut. „Und da sollten sie auch jetzt hinein verschwinden Gute Nacht."

Der Junge wandte sich dem Gemälde zu und nannte das aktuelle Passwort „Löwenhöhle" und wartete darauf, dass das Bild herum schwang und den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum freigab. Die beiden Schüler nickten der Schulleiterin kurz zu und kletterten dann durch das Loch in der Wand. Hinter ihnen schloss sich das Bild.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie ausgestorben. Es war beinahe elf Uhr und morgen war Unterricht. Alle, die einigermaßen bei verstand waren, schliefen um diese Zeit. Die beiden ließen sich auf zwei gemütliche Sessel nahe am Feuer fallen. „Das war knapp." sagte das Mädchen und ihre Stimme klang dabei ein wenig abwesend.

„Allerdings." kam die Antwort. „Aber du hast gut reagiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Verdacht geschöpft hat." Der Junge schaute auf seine Uhr. „Bei Merlin. Es ist fast elf. Du solltest sehen, dass du in dein Haus kommst."

„Aber ich bin doch in meinem Haus – Ron."

„Lass die Spielchen." Er war aufgesprungen und zurück an das Portraitloch getreten. Jetzt schob er das Bild einen Zentimeter zur Seite und späte auf den Gang hinaus. „Sie scheint weg zu sein. Los, mach schon." Und damit öffnete er das Loch ganz und hörte nicht auf den Protest den die Fette Dame augenblicklich von sich gab.

Das Mädchen schlüpfte an ihm vorbei auf den dunklen Gang. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Und wenn du mal wieder jemanden für deine kleinen Spielchen brauchst, sag Bescheid." Damit verschwand sie auch schon um die nächste Ecke.

Eine Minute später war der Junge bereits auf dem Weg die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafräumen hinauf. In seinem gesamten Körper begann es zu rumoren. Das war ja wirklich ein Teufelszeug, was Hermine ihm da gegeben hatte. Wo sie es wohl herbekommen hatte. Doch er traute ihr durchaus zu, dass sie so einen Trank selbst zusammenbrauen konnte, auch wenn einige der Zutaten mehr als nur schwer zu besorgen waren. Er betrat das Badezimmer, denn er wollte nicht, dass Seamus und Dean sahen, was jetzt mit ihm geschah. Im Spiegel sah er, dass sich das rote Haar bereits wieder dunkel gefärbt hatte. Auch war es etwas länger geworden. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hingegen war blasser als noch einige Minuten zuvor. Wenige Augenblicke schaute Neville wieder in seine eigenes Gesicht. Erschrocken dachte er daran, dass Luna jetzt in einer Gryffindorschuluniform durch das Schloss schlich. Hoffentlich ging das gut, Aber das Fläschchen mit Vielsafttrank, das Hermine ihm gegeben hatte, mochte Merlin wissen, wie sie da rangekommen war, hatte für sie beide nur für drei Stunden ausgereicht. Es war Pech gewesen, dass Professor McGonagall im wirklich allerletzten Moment auf sie getroffen war, sonst hätte es Luna bestimmt zurück geschafft. Da waren sie genau deshalb drei Stunden als Ron und Hermine herumgelaufen, um den beiden ein wirklich ausgezeichnetes Alibi zu verschaffen und dann das. Eigentlich hätte es gereicht, wenn eine Hermine durchs Schloss gelaufen wäre, aber Neville hatte sich nicht dazu durchringen können, sich in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln, also hatte er Luna gefragt, ob sie ihn begleiten würde. Hermine hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass sie, Ginny und Ron sich mit Harry treffen würden, und dass Professor McGonagall sie sowieso schon auf dem Kieker hatte. Besonders wenn sie ohnehin mit ihrer Patrouillenrunde an der Reihe war.

Aber dann war es ein sehr ruhiger Abend gewesen. Sie hatten nicht einmal Peeves dabei erwischt, wie er irgendwelchen Unsinn verzapfte. Na ja, jetzt würde er erst einmal zusehen, dass er aus Rons Robe herauskam, die ihm um einiges zu eng war. Morgen würde er die dreimal etwas ausgiebiger ausquetschen.

000

Etliche Etagen tiefer schaute der echte Ron Weasley auf seine Uhr. „Ach du meine Güte. Hermine, weißt du, wie spät es ist?"

Hermine nickte. Harry, der zusammen mit Ginny den steinernen Dachs untersuchte, der am Sockel einer der gewaltigen Schlangensäulen angebracht war – dort verbarg er sich halb hinter einer Windung des geschuppten Schlangenkörpers – schaute seinen Freund fragend an. „Was ist denn los?"

„Ach nichts. Es ist nur so, dass wir Neville gesagt haben, dass wir seine Ablenkung nur bis elf Uhr brauchen. Und jetzt haben wir kurz nach elf. Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir unbemerkt in unsere Schlafsäle kommen." Doch eigentlich machte sich Ron im Augenblick keine großen Sorgen darüber. Die Säule vor ihnen war viel spannender.

Doch Harry ließ noch nicht locker. „Ihr habt gar nicht erzählt, was Neville anstellt, um Professor McGonagall zu überzeugen, dass ihr nicht unterwegs seid."

Ginny grinste. „Hermine wäre heute eigentlich mit Patrouille dran gewesen. Also haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihre Pflichten auch wahrnimmt."

Harry schaute sie ausdruckslos an, dann verstand er plötzlich. „Ihr habt ihm den Vielsafttrank gegeben?" Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte Harry sich an diesem äußerst komplizierten Trank versucht und ihn auch tatsächlich hinbekommen. Vielleicht lag Professor Slughorn mit seiner Meinung über ihn doch nicht so ganz falsch. Als er Hermine davon erzählt hatte, hatte sie ihn um ein Fläschchen von dem Trank gebeten. Es konnte ja mal nützlich werden. „Heißt dass jetzt, dass Neville als Hermine durchs Schloss rennt?" Harry musste bei dem Gedanken, wie Draco Malfoy im letzten Jahr seine Spießgesellen Crabbe und Goyle mittels Vielsafttrank als Mädchen zum Schmiere stehen abkommandiert hatte, beinahe auflachen. Seltsam, dass er über etwas, das mit Malfoy zu tun hatte überhaupt lachen konnte, aber die Vorstellung war einfach zu komisch.

„Nein.", sagte Ron. „Dagegen hat sich Neville dann doch gesträubt. Er hat Luna gefragt. Er geht als ich."

„Luna?" stutzte Harry. „Wenn das mal gut geht. Aber jetzt lasst uns mal hier weitermachen." Er wandte sich wieder dem steinernen Dachs zu. Er war eigentlich ziemlich unspektakulär, wenn man ihn einmal mit einem unterirdischen See voller Inferi verglich. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Du sprichst nicht zufällig die Sprache der Dachse?" fragte Ginny spitz.

„Nein." antwortete Harry. „Aber soviel ich weiß, Voldemort auch nicht. Es muss also irgendeinen anderen Weg geben. Untersuchen wir diese Säule mal ein wenig genauer." Doch auch nachdem sie zu viert die Säule bis ins kleinste abgetastet und abgeklopft hatte, waren sie kein Stück weiter gekommen. Ron, der beim entdecken des Dachses eine Weile mit dem Gejammer aufgehört hatte, fing jetzt wieder damit an. Um sich ein wenig von dem Gestank abzulenken, schritt er in der Kammer auf und ab.

Als er an der Säule angekommen war, die der mit dem Dachs gegenüberlag, stoppte er plötzlich. „Hey, Leute. An dieser Säule ist auch so ein Dachs. Es kann doch nicht zwei Verstecke geben, oder?"

Harry ging hinüber zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn. Soviel er auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte, unterschied sich dieser Dachs in keinster Weise von dem an der ersten Säule. „OK, schauen wir uns die restlichen Säulen an. Vielleicht gibt es noch mehr von den Dingern.

Die Kammer war ein langegezogener Raum mit so hoher Decke, dass sie im Licht der vier Zauberstäbe kaum zu erkennen war. Zwei Reihen Säulen durchzogen die Kamer der Länge nach und am Kopfende befand sich die gigantische Slythrinstatue. An den beiden Säulen, die der Statue am nächsten waren, befanden sich die Steindachse. Die vier schwärmten aus und begutachteten auch die restlichen Säulen. Sie mussten nicht allzu lange suchen. An der vierten Säule auf beiden Seiten fanden sie Dachs Nummer drei und vier. Die übrigen Säulen der Kammer waren dachslos. Und doch waren sie kein Stück weiter, als zu Anfang. Die Dachse waren allesamt identisch und aus Stein. Hermine hatte alle Zauber ausprobiert, um eine Reaktion zu erhalten und Harry hatte sich noch einmal in eine Schlange verwandelt und hatte es in Parsel versucht. Doch auch das war ohne Erfolg geblieben.

Jetzt standen sie verteilt in der Kammer, jeder an einer der Säulen und waren mit ihrem Latein gründlich am Ende. Während Ron am liebsten seinen Dachs verdroschen hätte, hockte Ginny nur still da und dachte nach. Sie hatte nicht viele Erinnerungen an damals, als sie das erste Mal in der Kammer gewesen war. Und das, an das sie sich erinnerte, hatte sie in den letzten Jahren zumeist sehr erfolgreich verdrängt. Doch jetzt versuchte sie, sich jede Einzelheit in Erinnerung zu rufen. Schließlich war auch Voldemort anwesend gewesen. Zumindest eine jüngere Version von ihm. Und er war nicht so recht körperlich gewesen. Sie war in Ohnmacht gefallen, noch bevor Harry in die Kammer gekommen war, deshalb hatte sie von dem Kampf mit dem Basilisken auch nichts mitbekommen. Aber Voldemort, oder vielmehr Riddle hatte sich vorher mit ihr unterhalten. Hier hatte er zum ersten Mal sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er Harrys Ankunft in der Kammer erwarte, und dass er dann sterben würde. Er würde das beenden, was er nicht geschaffte hatte in einer Zeit, die für sie Vergangenheit und für ihn Zukunft war. Ginny überlegte, ob Riddle etwas über die Kammer selbst gesagt hatte. Aber er konnte ja noch nichts über seine späteren Horkruxe wissen. Diese Überlegungen waren eine Sackgasse.

Ginny ballte die Faust und ließ sie frustriert auf den Kopf des steinernen Dachses fallen. Sie hatte nicht mit irgendeiner Art von Reaktion gerechnet, und deshalb war sie umso überraschter, als tatsächlich etwas geschah. Was sie nicht hatte sehen können war, dass Hermine genau im selben Moment wie sie ihren Dachs ebenfalls berührt hatte. Aus den Augen der beiden Dachse schossen gelbe Strahlen, die quer durch die Kammer blitzten und sich selbst trafen. Weiter geschah nichts. Die vier Jugendlichen sahen sich verblüfft an.

„Was hast du getan?" Fragte Harry Ginny, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nichts, nur das." Sie wiederholte den leichten Faustschlag, doch nichts geschah. Ron strich seinem Dachs über den Kopf, als auch Hermine es erneut versuchte. Jetzt schossen die gelben Blitze aus den Augen ihrer beiden Dachse.

„Das heißt dann wohl.", überlegte Harry, „Dass wir sie alle zur selben Zeit berühren müssen." Einen Moment dachte er daran, wie gut es war, dass er die drei mitgenommen hatte. Allein wäre er wohl nicht weiter gekommen. „Ich zähle bis drei. Eins – zwei – drei."

Alle vier legten die Hand auf ihren Dachs und jetzt zeigte sich, dass Harrys Überlegung korrekt gewesen war. Aus vier Augenpaaren schossen jetzt gelb Blitze. Doch diesmal nicht aufeinander zu, sondern in die Mitte der Kammer gerichtet. Dort trafen sie sich. Diesmal verschwanden sie auch nicht sofort, sondern bildeten ein helles X, in dessen Schnittpunkt sich ein strahlender Lichtball formierte.

„Das erscheint mit zu einfach." Sagte Ron und ging zögernd auf den Lichtball zu. Obgleich er damit die Hand von seiner Statue genommen hatte, verschwand er und auch die leuchtenden Strahlen nicht. Gerade wollte er die Hand nachetwas ausstrecken, das er wohl im Ineren der Kugel sah, als Harry ihn aufhielt.

„Stop Ron. Erinnerst du dich nicht an Dumbledores Hand im letzten Jahr? Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Finger nicht so lechtsinnig in irgenwelche Energiefelder stecken." Auch er war, genauso wie Ginny und Hermine auf das leuchtende Etwas zugegangen. Jetzt konnte Harry erkennen, was Ron gesehen hatte. Wie nicht anders zu erwaren gewesen war, war es der goldene Becher, den Harry in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte. Der Becher von Hufflepuff, den Voldemort der alten Hepzibah Smith gestohlen hatte.

Erschrocken hatte Ron die Hander wieder zurück gezogen. Zu viert standen sie um den glühenden Lichtball herum. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Voldemort noch eine Sicherung eingebaut hat?" fragte Ginny. Ich meine, wer sollte es denn bi hierher schaffen? Und spätestens der Basilisk sollte jedem den Rest geben."

Harry nickte. „Schon richtig. Aber besser einmal zuviel aufgepasst, als einmal zuwenig."

Hermine war praktischer veranlagt. „Es hilft ja nun niemandem, wenn wir hier nur herumstehen, und das Ding anglotzen." Sie hob den Zauberstab. „Accio Becher!" Erwartungsgemäß geschah nichts. Der Becher zitterte nicht einmal. Ein einfacher Aufrufezauber konnte ihn also nicht aus dem Feld herausholen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Bielleicht konnte er das doch. „Was ist, wenn Voldemort nur sicher gehen wollte, dass derjenige, der bis hierher kommt, auch weiß, mit was er es zu tun hat?" Jetzt zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den goldenen Becher. „Accio Voldemorts Horkrux!" Und zur Überraschung aller, bewegte sich der Becher auf Harry zu und landete direkt in seiner linken Hand.

„Womit wohl auch endgültig geklärt wäre, dass es tatsächlich einer der Horkruxe ist." Sagte Hermine. In diesem Moment flackerten die Lichtstrahlen, die noch immer aus den Augen der vier Dachse kamen auf und erloschen. Für einen Moment standen sie in völlger Dunkelheit da, bis sie ihre Zauberstäbe wieder beleuchteten. Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein unheilvolles Grolen zu hören war. Die Säulen, an denen sie die Dachse entdeckt hatten, begannen zu zittern.

Harry sah die anderen erschrocken an. „Was geschieht hier?"

Trotz der Lage musste Hermine grinsen. „Ich hatte mal eine kurze, und schon beinahe völlig verdrängte Phase, in der ich Abenteuerromane gelesen habe. Und wenn es eines gibt, was sie alle gemeinsam haben, dann ist es das: Nachdem der Schatz gefunden wurde – stürzt die Höhle ein." Sie drehte sich zum Ausgang der Kammer um. „Wenn ich ihr wärt, dann würde ich rennen." Und sie tat genau das.

Die anderen drei folgten ihr, und das keine Sekunde zu spät. Als Ron einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zurück warf, konnte er sehen, wie die riesige Slytherinstatue vornüber kippte und mit ohrenbetäubendem Krachen auf dem Boden zerschellte. Jetzt knickten die vorderen Säulen ein. Ron spürte, wie er an der Schulter gepackt und fortgezerrt wurde. Steinbrocken schlugen genau dort auf dem Boden auf, wo er sich noch vor Augenblicken befunden hatte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich bei Harry zu bedanken. Jeden Augenblick würde die gesammte Decke herunterkommen. Hermine und Ginny erreichten den Ausgang vor den Jungen und hechteten hindurch. Nur zwei Sekunden später waren auch Ron und Harry in Sicherheit. Als sie sich umdrehten, sahen, wie der Zugang zur Kammer mit Trümmern verschüttet wurde.

Als sich der Staub etwas gelegt hatte, konnten sie die ganze Bescherung sehen. Niemand würde jemals wieder die Kammer des Schreckens betreten.

000

**So – das war's für heute. Ich hoffe, der eine oder andere war am Anfang des Kapitels wenigstens ein wenig verwirrt. Ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben, dass nicht sofort klar ist, was los ist. Ansonsten werdet ihr vielleicht gemerkt haben, dass ich eine kleine Anleihe bei Indiana Jones gemacht habe. Steven Spielberg wird es mir verzeihen :-)**

**Ich weiß, es wird langweilig, aber ich weise noch einmal auf die Möglichkeit ein kleines Review zu schreiben – bis dann**

**Federwisch **

10


	40. Wieder zurück

**Berserkgorilla: ****Aber sicher kann man das. Der gute Draco hat das in Band 6 schließlich auch getan. Vom falschen Moody in Band vier weiß man es zwar nicht, aber man kann davon ausgehen, dass er nicht dreißig Kessel auf dem Feuer stehen hatte, da der Trank einen Monat braucht, bis er fertig ist, und er ja jeden Tag welchen brauchte.**

**Hakku:**** Was die Einfachheit beim Erlangen des Horkruxes angeht: Du musst dir zwei Dinge vor Augen führen. Voldemort war sich absolut sicher, dass außer ihm niemand die Kammer betreten kann und zweitens – Stichwort Basilisk. Ich wollte zunächst das Ganze komplizierter gestalten, aber ich glaube, so trifft es Voldemorts Wesen genauer. Wenn er eine Schwäche hat, dann ist es grenzenlose Selbstüberschätzung.**

**Vikii:**** Hallo – neu dabei und schon ein Jubiläumsreview. Nummer 300 – Glückwunsch (also für mich ******

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 39**

**Wieder zurück**

Ron traf die Situation auf den Punkt. „Das war knapp." Sagte er, nachdem er sehr vernehmlich ausgeatmet hatte.

Hermine lachte freudlos. „Wenn du denkst, dass wir es jetzt hinter uns haben, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Hast du dir schon einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie wir hier unten wieder rauskommen sollen? Ich glaube nicht, dass du einen Phönix zur Hand hast."

Daran hatte Ron in der Tat nicht gedacht. Das letzte Mal war Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix zur Stelle gewesen und hatte ihn, Harry, Ginny und Professor Lockhart Die Rohre hinauf und zurück ins Schloss geflogen. Ein Phönix war ein faszinierendes Geschöpf. Neben der heilenden Kraft seiner Tränen war seine unglaubliche Stärke wohl sein bemerkenswertestes Merkmal. Aber so toll es auch war, wenn einem ein Phönix aus der Patsche half – jetzt hatten sie in der Tat keinen zur Hand.

„Was ist aus dem Phönix eigentlich geworden?" fragte Ginny.

„Fawkes?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist nach seinen Trauergesängen einfach verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht, ob er auch gestorben ist. Ich habe eigentlich immer gedacht, dass ein Phönix gar nicht sterben kann." Er schaute Hermine an, die den Blick direkt als Aufforderung verstand.

„Ich habe einiges über Phönixe gelesen, aber viel ist gar nicht über sie bekannt, was nicht in den Bereich der Mythen und Legenden gehört. Allerdings weiß man, dass man einen Phönix nicht als Haustier halten kann. Er bleibt entweder freiwillig bei einem Menschen, oder gar nicht. Dann allerdings sollen sie die treuesten Tiere sein, die es gibt. Was mi einem Phönix geschieht, wenn der Mensch stirbt, weiß man nicht, denn er verschwindet und ein Phönix lässt sich nur von demjenigen beobachten, den er ausgewählt hat und der ist dann schließlich tot. Und was die Sache mit der Unsterblichkeit angeht. Alle wirklich großen Zauberer sind sich einig, dass alles Leben irgendwann einmal endet. Auch Wesen wie Vampire, wenn man bei denen überhaupt von leben reden kann, haben ein natürliches Ende. Was Flamel mit dem Stein der Weisen geschafft hat, war nur, sein Leben zu verlängern. Es heißt zwar das Elixier des ewigen Lebens, aber nur, weil bislang einfach zu wenig darüber bekannt ist."

Hermine brach ihren Vortrag ab und für einen Moment starrten sie alle schweigend vor sich hin. „Genau das ist es ja, was Voldemort nicht akzeptieren kann." Sagte Harry schließlich. „Und vielleicht hat er mit seinen Horkruxen tatsächlich einen Weg zur Unsterblichkeit entdeckt. Aber wenn das der einzige Weg ist, dann verzichte ich freiwillig."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Seine eigene Seele in Stücke reißen klang wirklich nicht besonders einladend. Die erforderlichen Morde mal ganz außen vor gelassen.

Ginny brachte die Sprache zurück auf das eigentliche Problem. „Schön, dass wir jetzt alle Experten in der Phönixforschung sind, aber weiter bringt uns das auch nicht. Wir sollten uns langsam mal auf den Weg machen."

Sie wollte losgehen und hatte sich dem Tunnel, durch den sie gekommen waren schon zugewandt, als sie von Harry aufgehalten wurde. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber ich habe mich mit dem Problem bereits beschäftigt. Denkt doch mal logisch darüber nach. Voldemort hat als Schüler die Kammer geöffnet und ist danach auch wieder ins Schloss hinauf gekommen. Ich denke nicht, dass Fawkes ihm dabei geholfen hat. Und ich denke auch, dass wir alle wissen, dass es Energieverschwendung wäre, wenn wir versuchen würden, die lange Rutschbahn nach oben zu klettern. Wir kämen keine zehn Meter weit."

„Soweit die Logik." Sagte Hermine. „Und weiter?"

„Nun – es bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten." Fuhr Harry fort. „Voldemort hat gewusst, dass er ich zurückkommen würde und hat sich vorbereitet. Doch woher hätte er das wissen sollen. Die zweite Möglichkeit – und die sehr viel wahrscheinlichere ist – er stand genau wie wir jetzt hier unten. Und ich denke nicht, dass er etwas anderes dabei hatte, als wir jetzt. Unsere Zauberstäbe sind folglich alles, was wir brauchen. Vorschläge?"

„Wir könnten uns Besen per Aufrufezauber herbeiholen." Sagte Ron. „So wie Harry beim Trimagischen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Röhre ist zu eng. Wir würden ständig an die Wände stoßen."

„Schwebezauber?" fragte Ginny, doch auch hier hatte Hermine etwas einzuwenden.

„Auch keine gute Idee. Man kann sich nicht selbst schweben lassen. Und die öhre ist zu lang und hat zu viele Kehren, als dass einer den anderen bis nach oben schweben lassen könnte. Hinzu kommt, wenn man Harrys Überlegung folgt, dass Voldemort wahrscheinlich allen war. Es muss also einen Weg geben, bei dem man keine Hilfe braucht." Sie sah Harry nicken und fuhr fort: „Und ich habe den Verdacht, dass Harry uns nur zappeln lässt."

„Harry grinste. „In der Tat. Wie gesagt, ich habe mich mit dem Problem beschäftigt und ich würde dir, Hermine gern Gelegenheit gegen, aus deinem Lieblingsbuch zu zitieren."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Mein Lieblingsbuch? Was meinst du?" dann klärte sich ihr Blick. „Wenn du an apparieren denkst, dann zitiere ich tatsächlich immer wieder gern aus Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts´: Es ist nicht möglich, auf das oder von dem Gelände von Hogwarts zu apparieren. Und, um das zu ergänzen – es ist ebenso unmöglich, innerhalb des Geländes zu apparieren."

Wie immer, wenn sie über dieses Thema sprach, klang sie triumphierend. Doch Harry antwortete im selben Tonfall. „Sehr richtig. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Aber ich musste an etwas denken, das Ron gesagt hat, als wir zum ersten Mal zur Kammer hinunter geschlittert sind."

„Ich?" fragte Ron.

Harry nickte. „Haargenau. Ich habe gesagt, dass wir meilenweit unter der Schule sein müssten. OK, das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber tief unten ist es hier schon. Du hast geantwortet, dass wir wahrscheinlich unter dem See sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt, denn ehrlich gesagt ist mir bei der langen Rutschfahrt die Orientierung gewaltig flöten gegangen, aber ich denke, dass wir, egal in welcher Richtung, auf jeden Fall vom Gelände der Schule runter sind. Und selbst wenn nicht, dann befinden wir uns doch immerhin so tief unter der Schule, dass die Schutzzauber bestimmt nicht mehr wirken."

„Du willst sagen, dass Voldemort nach oben appariert ist?" fragte Ginny. „Konnte er das denn, in seinem Alter? Er war doch noch Schüler."

Jetzt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Aber er war ein Musterschüler. Außerdem dachte ich auch gar nicht direkt an apparieren. Ich dachte eher, dass er sich einen Portschlüssel erschaffen hat. Das traue ich ihm zu. Aber wir können uns das natürlich sparen und direkt nach Hogsmeade, oder besser noch, auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte apparieren."

„Was ist, wenn du dich irrst?" fragte Ron besorgt. „Ist es nicht gefährlich, wenn man versucht an einem Ort zu apparieren, an dem man es gar nicht kann?"

Jetzt war es an Hermine, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Das wäre dann, als ob du versuchst, ohne Besen vom Boden loszukommen. Es klappt einfach nicht. Anders ist es, wenn du versuchst, zu einem Ort hin zu apparieren, der gesichert ist. Im Idealfall wirst zu einfach zurückgeworfen und landest wieder an dem Ort, wo du vorher warst. Es kann aber auch passieren, dass du abgelenkt wirst. Und dann kann niemand vorhersagen, wo du landest."

„Aber das ist ja kein Problem." Sagte Harry. „Wir wollen ja nicht an einen abgesicherten Ort. Auf dem Weg zur heulenden Hütte, knapp außerhalb der Appariergrenze, würde ich sagen?" Er sah Ron und Hermine an, die stumm nickten. Dann streckte er die Hand nach Ginny aus. Jetzt würden sie ja sehen, ob es funktionieren würde.

000

Wo steckte der Junge nur. Er machte sich ja keine Vorstellung davon, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen war hierher zu kommen. Na ja – eigentlich nicht schwer, nur langwierig. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich sicher gewesen war, dass ihn keiner der anderen verfolgte.

Peter Pettigrew stand vor dem Haus, in dem der Sohn seines ehemaligen Freundes seine Wohnung hatte. Seit Stunden war er jetzt durch London marschiert, um mögliche Verfolger abzuschütteln, doch es waren ihm keine aufgefallen. Mehrfach war er von einem Ende der Stadt zur anderen appariert. Niemand konnte ihm gefolgt sein. Und schließlich hatte er es gewagt, zum Grimaultplatz zu kommen. Und was war jetzt – der junge Potter war nicht da. Gut – natürlich hatte er sich nicht angekündigt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er geglaubt, Harry würde niemals außer Haus sein. Er musste doch wissen, wie gefährlich das für ihn war. Die gesamte Zaubererschaft war hinter ihm her. Ironischer weise nicht nur der dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger, sondern auch das Ministerium, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

Wurmschwanz schaute sich ängstlich um. Wie gesagt, er war sich sicher, dass er nicht verfolgt worden war, doch er wollte auch nicht auffallen indem er hier stundenlang vor dieser Tür herumhing. Er überlegte, was er tun konnte. Viele Möglichkeiten hatte er nicht. Er konnte gehen und es morgen noch einmal versuchen, doch wer garantierte ihm, dass er dann mehr Glück haben würde. Er konnte auch versuchen, in Harrys Wohnung einzudringen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn auch davon ab. Er zögerte. Alles lief darauf hinaus, dass er doch hier herumstand und wartete.

Das verrückteste war, dass er den beiden Menschen, die er am meisten fürchtete auf der Welt, dafür danken musste, hier sein zu können. Snape hatte ihm mit dem Auftrag des dunklen Lords in die Position gebracht, das Versteck der Totesser unauffällig verlassen zu können. Und um das paradoxe an der Situation auf die Spitze zu treiben, erfüllte er seinen Auftrag sogar in gewisser Weise. Er suchte nach Harry Potter. Gut – Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen und ihm zu helfen an den dunklen Lord heran zu kommen, gehörte natürlich nicht zu seinem Auftrag, doch als geübter Verräter war das eine Grenze, die er kaum wahrnahm.

Wurmschwanz schaute auf seine Uhr. Nicht nur Mitternacht war längst vorüber. Es war bereits nach ein Uhr. Was wohl seine Mutter mit ihm gemacht hätte, wenn er in diesem alter zu dieser Zeit noch auf der Straße gewesen wäre. Doch Harry hatte keine Eltern, die ihm die Leviten lesen konnten und Peter dachte im Allgemeinen nicht darüber nach, warum das so war. Da waren selbst die Gedanken an Snape und die anderen noch angenehm. Doch es gab noch ein Thema, über das er noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht hatte. Was geschah eigentlich mit ihm, wenn diese ganze Geschichte endlich vorbei war. Alles lief auf eine letzte Konfrontation zwischen dem jungen Potter und dem dunklen Lord hinaus. Er hatte es so eingefädelt, dass er mit ein bisschen Glück auf der Seite des Siegers stehen konnte, egal wer dies sein würde. Würde Harry gewinnen, dann hatte er ihm dabei geholfen, und wenn der Junge eine Schwäche hatte, dann war es die, dass er niemals jemanden im Stich lassen würde, der ihm geholfen hatte. Nicht einmal ihn. Sollte aber der dunkle Lord gewinnen – nun ja, dann konnte er nur zu Gott und Merlin beten, dass er niemals herausfand, dass er Harry geholfen hatte. Aber sollte er diesen Verdacht nicht bekommen, dann würde er weiter wie bisher im Dienst des dunklen Lord stehen, wenn dieser die Macht endgültig und vollkommen an sich riss. Und nach Potter würde sich bestimmt niemand mehr gegen den dunklen Lord behaupten können. Eigentlich war es ein sehr gerissener Plan und Wurmschwanz war sogar ein bisschen stolz auf sich. Wenn er nur nicht mit so vielen Gefahren verbunden gewesen wäre. Nun ja – ohne Risiko bekam man in Zeiten wie diesen leider gar nichts.

Pettigrew sah erneut auf seine Uhr. Zehn Minuten würde er noch warten, dann würde er für heute verschwinden. Er würde melden, dass er noch nichts erreicht hatte, aber zu seinem Glück würde wohl auch niemand erwarten, dass er innerhalb weniger Stunden das erreichen würde, wozu die Gesamtheit der Totesser inklusive dem dunklen Lord persönlich auch nach mehreren Monaten nicht in der Lage gewesen waren.

000

Doch Peter Pettigrew war nicht der einzige, der in dieser Nacht durch die nächtlichen Straßen von London schlich. Harry war nur wenige Straßenzüge vom Grimaultplatz entfernt aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Nachdem das Apparieren aus der Kammer des Schreckens problemlos geklappt hatte (Hermine weigerte sich strickt, dies zu kommentieren. Für sie stand dies im Widerspruch zu ihrem Lieblingsbuch, wie Harry es genannt hatte, und das konnte sie einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen), war er mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny noch bis zur heulenden Hütte mitgegangen, bevor er sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, um nach London zurückzukehren.

Es war ein kleiner Kampf mit den dreien gewesen, denn natürlich hatten sie ihn nicht so einfach mit dem Horkrux verschwinden lassen wollen. Doch Harry wollte nicht, dass er länger als nötig in Hogwarts und damit in Griffweite von Professor McGonagall blieb. Wenn man einmal von dem Buch absah, das er selbst mi dem Zahn des Basilisken zerstört hatte, dann gab es nur zwei Menschen, die wussten, was er mit dem Horkrux tun musste. Oder besser gesagt – ein Mensch und ein Bild. Beide Dumbledores hatten einen Horkrux vernichtet und konnten ihm mit diesem hier weiterhelfen.

Harry schaute vorsichtig um eine Häuserecke, bevor er weiterging. Wie sehr man sich doch an so einen Tarnumhang gewöhnen konnte. Aber er hatte ihn seinen Freunden gegeben, damit sie ungesehen zurück ins Schloss kommen konnten. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, sich von ihm zu trennen. Lange war er das einzige gewesen, was er von seinem Vater gehabt hatte. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er ihn zurück bekommen würde. Ihn einfach per Eule zu schicken, wäre natürlich viel zu unsicher. Das würde Hermine bestimmt gar nicht erst versuchen. Aber das war ein Problem, mit dem er sich jetzt noch nicht beschäftigen musste. Erst einmal war die Zerstörung dieses Bechers an der Reihe.

Harry fühlte in der Tasche seines Umhangs nach dem kühlen Metallgegenstand. Er war noch sicher an seinem Platz. Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl, mit einem Stück von Voldemorts Seele in der Tasche herum zu laufen. Aber er kannte das Gefühl ja. Immer hin hatte er schon einmal gedacht, einen Horkrux bei sich zu haben, bevor er entdeckt hatte, dass es sich dabei um eine Fälschung handelte. Aber das machte es natürlich nicht besser. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Voldemort in diesem Augenblick ganz nah bei ihm war. Und wenn schon nicht das, dann musste er doch zumindest spüren, was da vor sich ging. Wie konnte man nur einen Teil seiner Seele so völlig aufgeben, fragte sich Harry nicht zum ersten Mal. Selbst wenn es nicht so ein schreckliches Verbrechen gewesen wäre, einen Horkrux zu erschaffen, dann hatte er sich doch nicht vorstellen können, so etwas zu tun. Voldemort mochte die Teile seiner Seele noch so gut geschützt haben, sie befanden sich nicht bei ihm, nicht in ihm.

Am Ende der Straße sah Harry im Licht der Laternen den Grimaultplatz auftauchen. Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Er nahm sich vor, erst morgen mit Dumbledores Portrait zu reden. So gespannt er auch war, was mit dem Horkrux zu tun war, für heute war er geschafft, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die letzten Jahre war er meist, wenn er so ausgebrannt gewesen war, in den Fingern von Madame Pomfrey gelandet. Gut – so schlimm war es heute dann doch nicht, aber auf sein Bett freute er sich auf jeden Fall. Dass der Abend so lang und anstrengend gewesen war, war wohl auch der Grund, warum sich die anderen überhaupt hatten abwimmeln lassen. Gerade Ginny hätte normalerweise darauf bestanden, ihn nach London zu begleiten, auch wenn er das natürlich nicht zugelassen hätte. Mrs Weasley würde ihm so schon den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie wüsste, was ihre Kinder so trieben. Wenn sie hörte, dass er ihre Tochter ein zweites Mal mit in die Kammer des Schreckens genommen hatte, dann würden sie sich allesamt eine gemütliche Gruppengruft suchen können.

Die Idee mit dem Vielsafttrank für Neville war gar nicht schlecht gewesen. Er musste daran denken, Hermine mehr davon mitzubringen. Er war nur froh, dass er das eklige Zeug nicht selbst schlucken musste. Einmal hatte ihm eigentlich gereicht. Er hatte es ja auch nur für Notfälle gebraut, auch wenn er sich nicht gern vorstellen wollte, welcher Notfall ihn dazu treiben würde. Fast konnte man den jungen Barty Crouch dafür bewundern, dass er es ein ganzes Jahr damit ausgehalten hatte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste wirklich ziemlich müde sein, wenn man bedachte, was für absurde Gedanken er schon hatte. Fünf Minuten, und er würde wie ein Stein in sein Bett fallen. Schon konnte er die Haustür von Grimaultplatz Nummer elf sehen, als er plötzlich erstarrte. Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich, dass er seinen Tarnumhang doch nicht weggegeben hätte. Unter der Straßenlaterne, direkt vor dem Haus, in dem sich seine Wohnung befand, stand jemand. Um ihm aufzulauern war der Platz gänzlich ungeeignet und noch dazu benahm sich der Mann geradezu auffällig unauffällig. Und doch hatte Harry ein ungutes Gefühl. Die Gestalt wandte ihm den Rücken zu, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen. Der schwarze und äußerst schäbige Umhang kennzeichnete ihn als Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und schlich auf leisen Sohlen auf die Gestalt zu. Sonderlich gute Ohren schien er nicht zu haben, denn er machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich umzudrehen, bis er Harrys Zauberstab in seinem Rücken spürte. Dann wirbelte er entsetzt herum und Harry konnte in das blasse Gesicht von Peter Pettigrew blicken.

000

**So . das wars für heute. Auf den ersten Blick erscheint das Kapitel ein wenig bedeutungslos, aber es sind sehr wichtige Hinweise versteckt. Selbstverständlich freue ich mich wie immer über das eine oder andere Review.**

**Bis die Tage – Federwisch **

10


	41. Voldemorts Festung

**Hakku**** Da schreibt man ein Kapitel mit 3000 Wörtern – und du bringst es in einem Satz auf den Punkt. Lass mich raten: Im Deutschunterricht warst du bei Textinterpretation ganz groß, was? Aber es stimmt – genau das hat sich Peter dabei gedacht. Ich wollte zeigen, dass er cleverer ist, als in den meisten Geschichten dargestellt. Schließlich hat er schon einmal die komplette Zaubererschaft inklusive Dumbledore an der Nase herumgeführt. **

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 40**

**Voldemorts Festung**

Harry ließ sich seufzend in einen der unbequemen Sessel fallen, die nahezu die gesamte Einrichtung seines Wohnzimmers ausmachten. Wozu brauchte er auch mehr, er befand sich schließlich fast seine ganze Zeit über im Haus nebenan. Zwar richtete sich sein Blick mehr als nur einmal sehnsüchtig auf die Tür, durch die er sein Schlafzimmer erreichen würde, doch Wurmschwanz hatte sich nicht abwimmeln lassen. Harry hatte sich sehr bemühen müssen, um den kleinen dicken Zauberer nicht direkt einen Fluch auf den Hals zu schicken, als er ihn so unerwartet vor seiner Haustür angetroffen hatte, doch er hatte sich dann doch noch einmal zusammenreißen können.

Hatte er sich vorhin mit dem Horkrux in der Tasche schon unwohl gefühlt, so war dieses Gefühl jetzt erheblich angestiegen. Wenn Wurmschwanz erfahren würde, was er da bei sich trug. Vielleicht käme er auf die Idee, doch wieder der ergebene Diener des dunklen Lords zu werden. Wenn er ihm berichten könnte, dass Harry den Becher hatte, selbst wenn er nicht genau wusste, was das eigentlich bedeutete, würde Voldemort mit Sicherheit sehr zufrieden sein. Das Fazit war also: Wurmschwanz durfte nichts davon erfahren. Harry hatte den Umhang über die Lehne seines Sessels gelegt. Jetzt schaute er den dicklichen Zauberer fragend an.

„Ich denke, das ist kein Zufall." Begann er ein wenig lahm.

Pettigrew schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir – ähm ich meine du – du musst etwas unternehmen. Die Zeit wird knapp."

„Was hat Voldemort vor?"

Beim Namen des Schwarzmagiers zuckte Wurmschwanz wie üblich zusammen und schaute sich ängstlich um, als würde Voldemort hinter ihm stehen und nur darauf warten, gerufen zu werden. „Es – es ist nicht das. Er hat nicht wirklich etwas vor. Er wird ungeduldig. Er fragt sich, was du vorhast."

Harry musste ungewollt grinsen. Ron, als großer Schachspieler, würde sagen, dass er Voldemort in ein Remis gezwungen hatte. Natürlich würde Ron niemals so etwas über Voldemort sagen, aber wenn er so etwas sagen würde, würde er es sagen. Harry gab sich selbst in Gedanken einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Er war so müde, dass er schon wirre Gedanken bekam.

„Und wo ist das Problem?" Harry sah an sich gar kein Problem darin, wenn sich zur Abwechslung mal Voldemort Sorgen machte. Ganz im Gegenteil, es war ein geradezu angenehmes Gefühl.

Für einen Moment schien Pettigrew fast seine übliche Angst zu verlieren und knurrte. „Das Problem ist, dass je schlechter die Laune des dunklen Lords ist, umso schwieriger wird es sein, ihn zu überraschen. Ich denke also, dass es in deinem Interesse liegt, möglichst bald etwas zu unternehmen."

Harry musste wieder an das denken, was sich in der Tasche seines Umhangs verbarg. Wurmschwanz hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr Harry gerade heute dabei gewesen war, etwas zu unternehmen. „Du kennst nicht alle Fakten. Und du musst sie auch nicht kennen. Bevor ich Voldemort gegenübertrete, habe ich noch eine Sache zu erledigen. Aber zu deiner Beruhigung: das habe ich schnellstmöglich vor." Harry musste sich bremsen, bevor er noch etwas verriet, was Wurmschwanz in der Tat nicht zu wissen brauchte.

„Ich denke, du hast dir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie du in das Versteck des dunklen Lords eindringen willst, wenn ich dir den Weg dorthin verrate?"

„Das habe ich tatsächlich. Ich muss nur wissen, wo das Versteck ist. Und wenn du mir dann noch den Hintereingang zeigst, werde ich den Rest erledigen.

Zu Harrys großer Überraschung fing Wurmschwanz an zu kichern. „Hintereingang, das ist genau das Stichwort."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade fragen, was er damit meinte, als ihm etwas Seltsames auffiel. Wurmschwanz hatte unwillkürlich die Hände vor den Mund genommen, als er kicherte. Beide Hände sahen vollkommen gleich aus.

Wurmschwanz sah Harrys Blick und schlenkerte mit der Hand herum. „Tarnung." War sein einziger Kommentar, was Harry mit einem kurzen Nicken bedachte.

„Was ist also so lustig?"

„Ach, eigentlich gar nichts." Antwortete Wurmschwanz. „Es ist nur so, dass das ganze Versteck eigentlich der Hintereingang ist. Du willst also den Hintereingang des Hintereinganges benutzen."

„Was meinst du damit? – das ganze Versteck ist der Hintereingang. Der Hintereingang wovon?"

Wurmschwanz machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht, das nicht so recht zu ihm passen wollte. „Hast du schon einmal von Camelot gehört?"

Für einen Moment glaubte Harry sich verhört zu haben. Dann lachte er lauthals los. „Camelot? Das Camelot von König Arthus und den Rittern der Tafelrunde? Ich bitte dich. Für wie beschränkt hältst du mich eigentlich? Das ist eine Sage. Noch dazu eine, die sich die Muggel erzählen."

Pettigrew sah ein wenig gekränkt aus. „Eine Sage – so? Du meinst also, die komplette Zaubererschaft flucht in einem fort in Merlins Namen, wenn es ihn gar nicht gegeben hat?"

Harry blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken. Der Argumentation konnte er sich nicht entziehen. In Magierkreisen war es eine anerkannte Tatsache, dass Merlin existiert hatte. Er hatte allerdings niemals daran gedacht, dass seine Existenz ein neues Licht auf die Arthuslegende warf. Das war ein Thema, das in Geschichte der Zauberei gelehrt werden sollte und nicht die ewigen Koboldaufstände. Vielleicht würden Binns dann auch nicht ständig die Schüler wegdämmern.

„Du sagst also, dass Camelot existiert, und das Voldemort sich darin verschanzt. Und das Ministerium ist zu blöd, um auf diese Idee zu kommen? Ein solcher Ort muss doch geradezu eine Touristenattraktion sein."

„Es existiert nicht so wirklich. Camelot würde vor über tausend Jahren fast vollkommen vernichtet. Sogar noch vor dem Bau von Hogwarts. Das Ministerium weiß natürlich davon, aber ich glaube, dass vor dem dunklen Lord noch niemand wirklich die gesamte Anlage untersucht hat. Und es ist auch ziemlich unspektakulär. Zumindest überirdisch. Die kompletten Anlagen, die heute noch existieren liegen unter der Erde. Abgesehen von einer Kleinigkeit."

„Eine Kleinigkeit?" fragte Harry „Und was ist das?"

„Wie gesagt – der Hintereingang. In den weitläufigen Gärten des Schlosses hat Merlin eine private Sternwarte eingerichtet. Er war ein großer Astronom in seiner Zeit. Selbst die Muggel kennen diesen Ort in der Tiefebene von Salisbury."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Stonehenge?"

„So wird der Ort im Allgemeinen genannt."

„Und als nächstes willst du mir erzählen, dass auch Avalon existiert." Sagte Harry, wobei seine Stimme spöttisch klang.

„Aber natürlich. Und es liegt gar nicht einmal so weit von Camelot entfernt." War Wurmschwanz´ trockene Antwort. „Allerdings hat es so gar nichts mit der paradiesischen Insel zu tun, als die sie immer beschrieben wird. Tatsächlich befindet sich dort die Festung von Azkaban. Und ich schätze, jetzt weißt du auch, warum es in der Sage um die Insel herum immer neblig ist."

„Die Dementoren." Murmelte Harry und Wurmschwanz nickte. Zwar bewachten die Dementoren inzwischen nicht mehr das Zaubereigefängnis, doch in Harrys Erinnerung waren sie keineswegs verschwunden.

War Harry noch vor zehn Minuten zum Umfallen müde gewesen, so war er jetzt umso wacher. „Aber das heißt ja, dass Voldemort in einem Versteck sitzt, während hunderte von Touristen jeden Tag über seinem Kopf herumspazieren."

„Kannst du dir eine bessere Tarnung vorstellen?"

„Also sitzt er mit dem ganzen Verein von Totessern unter Salisbury und lacht sich ins Fäustchen."

„Eigentlich sitzt er unter Amesbury. Aber das bleibt sich natürlich gleich." Doch Harry hörte ihm gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Es stimmte schon, dass es für einen Totesser kaum ein besseres Versteck gab, als unter Muggel. Unter Muggel – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Jetzt war er einen gehörigen Schritt weiter gekommen. Er wusste nun, wo Voldemort sich aufhielt. Doch es war etwas ganz anderes, auch dort hinein zu kommen. E würde seine Fähigkeiten als Animagus noch sehr viel mehr verbessern müssen. Außerdem gab es vorher noch mindestens einen Horkrux, den er finden musste. Und das auch nur, wenn er davon ausging, dass Voldemorts Schlange wirklich ein weiterer Horkrux war. Wenn das nicht zutraf – Harry hatte sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, was dann geschah. Wenn er soweit gekommen war, es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, in Voldemorts Versteck einzudringen, Nagini getötet hatte und Voldemort gegenüber stand – und dann war alles umsonst gewesen, nur weil er sich mit der dummen Schlange vertan hatte und noch ein Horkrux existierte. Doch darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Heute Nacht stand noch ein anderes Problem an.

„Du glaubt also, dass du mir einen sicheren Weg hinein zeigen kannst?" fragte er nachdenklich.

„Sicher? Von sicher hat niemand gesprochen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du die Festung betreten willst. Ich habe die versprochen, dir zu sagen, wo sie liegt. Ich kann dir auch alle mir bekannten Zugänge sagen. Aber ich persönlich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt möglich ist, unbemerkt hineinzukommen. Das war aber auch nicht Teil der Abmachung."

Harry nickte. Das war es in der Tat nicht. Aber er wollte Wurmschwanz natürlich nicht in seine Geheimnisse einweihen. Obwohl es sich doch irgendwie anbot. Immerhin war Pettigrew selbst ein Animagus. Er hätte ihn fragen können, ob einem die Animagusgestalt vor der Entdeckung schützen konnte. Doch dafür hätte er offenbaren müssen, dass er selbst inzwischen in der Lage war, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Und soweit traute er ihm einfach nicht über den Weg. Er hatte seine Eltern verraten, das musste er sich immer wieder vor Augen führen. Ihm war vorgeworfen worden, dass sein Hang, in allen Menschen immer nur das Gute zu sehen, zu seinen größten Schwächen gehörte. Auch wenn er es gar nicht als eine Schwäche, sondern eher als guten Charakter ansah, musste er in diesem Fall tatsächlich aufpassen, dass er sich nicht zu sehr daran gewöhnte, Wurmschwanz auf seiner Seite zu wähnen.

000

fünfzehn Minuten später sah Harry seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter ins gemalte Gesicht. Er hatte erneut seinen Patronus bemühen müssen, um Dumbledore zu rufen, und normalerweise hätte er sich aufgrund der unzivilisierten Uhrzeit wortreich entschuldigt, aber er hatte einfach zu viele Neuigkeiten, um bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten. Und Dumbledore sah auch eher neugierig als verstimmt aus. Sowieso legte Dumbledore ein völlig anderes Verhalten an den Tag, als die vielen anderen Gemälde ehemaliger Schulleiter, die in ihrem alten Büro an der Wand hingen. Vielleicht, so dachte sich Harry, musste man sich als Gemälde erst einmal daran gewöhnen, tot zu sein. Er nahm sich vor, Dumbledore bei Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen.

„Kann ich deiner aufgeregten Miene richtig entnehmen, dass deine heutige Eskapade von Erfolg gekrönt worden ist?" fragte Dumbledore in seiner gewohnt blumigen Art und mit seinem ebenfalls gewohnten Augenzwinkern.

Für einen Moment runzelte Harry fragend die Stirn. „Oh – ja, natürlich. Der Horkrux. Ja, ich schätze, ich habe ihn gefunden."

Jetzt runzelte Dumbledore die Stirn. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum du so aufgeregt bist, habe ich recht, mein Junge?"

Harry nickte. „Das ist richtig. Ich meine, ich wollte natürlich auch über den Horkrux mit ihnen reden. Ich muss wissen, wie ich ihn zerstören kann. Aber ich habe heute Nacht Dinge erfahren, die vielleicht noch wichtiger sind. Wurmschwanz, ich meine Peter Pettigrew war hier."

Harry wollte fortfahren, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. „Du hast dich also endgültig entschieden, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten?"

„Mit ihm zusammen – ich weiß nicht, ob man das so... Und ich habe mir das alles schon von Ron und Hermine anhören müssen. Ich weiß, dass ich ihm nicht vertrauen kann und..."

Dumbledore winkte ab. „Du verstehst mich falsch, mein Junge. Ich will die weder Vorwürfe machen, noch will ich dich in deinen Entscheidungen beeinflussen. Ich finde es bemerkenswert, dass du in deinen jungen Jahren bereits gelernt hast, dass es mehr gibt, als nur Freunde und Feinde. Und im Zweifelsfall ist es immer am besten, auf seinen Bauch zu hören. Doch denke daran, dass Instinkt und Bauchgefühl keine exakte Wissenschaft ist. Ich musste das trotz meines hohen Alters erneut erfahren. Und sieh, wohin mich das gebracht hast. Alles, was ich dir also sagen will, ist: sein auf der Hut."

Harry nickte. „Das bin ich."

Dumbledore wirkte zufrieden. „Was hast du also so wichtiges erfahren?"

„Oh, richtig." begann Harry. „Ich weiß jetzt, wo Voldemort sich aufhält. Und ich glaube, es war richtig, Wurmschwanz erst einmal zuzuhören. Von allein wäre ich niemals darauf gekommen. Sein Versteck hat nichts mit den Informationen zu tun, die ich bislang zu Voldemort hatte."

Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Er versteckt sich wohl in den Überbleibseln von Camelot." ließ Harry die Bombe platzen.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. Dann schlug er sich plötzlich vor die Stirn. „Bei Merlin. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, könnte man sagen. Harry, dies Mitteilung ist sogar noch viel mehr wert, als du dir vielleicht denkst."

„Was meinen sie damit?"

„Kannst du dich an unser erstes Gespräch über Horkruxe erinnern? Ich meine, als du mit der Erinnerung von Professor Slughorn zu mir kamst? Du meintest, dass praktisch jeder Gegenstand ein Horkrux sein könnte, und es somit unmöglich sein müsste, sie ausfindig zu machen."

„Ja, aber sie sagten, dass ich an Portschlüssel denken würde und das Voldemort sicherlich nur Gegenstände ausgesucht hatte, die von großer Bedeutung seinen."

„Richtig, mein Junge. Und zwar entweder von großer Bedeutung für ihn persönlich, wie der Ring seiner Vorfahren oder sein altes Tagebuch, oder aber von allgemeiner Bedeutung, wie die Artefakte der Gründer. Wir kamen also zu der Überzeugung, dass der noch fehlende Horkrux sicherlich auch ein Gründerartefakt sein musste. Entweder von Ravenclaw oder von Gryffindor."

„Ja." bestätigte Harry.

„Nein, mein Junge. Eben nicht. Aber ich glaube, ich muss ein wenig weiter ausholen. Was weißt du eigentlich über Merlin?"

„Nichts genaues. Und bei dem was ich weiß. Kann ich nicht sagen, ob es die Wahrheit ist, oder nur aus Muggelllegenden stammt."

Dumbledore nickte. „So geht es vielen. Merlin ist eine sehr wichtige Persönlichkeit in der Geschichte der magischen Gesellschaft Englands, und doch ist kaum etwas von ihm schriftlich überliefert. Er lebte vor fast eintausendfünfhundert Jahren. Damals war die magische Gesellschaft noch nicht von der nichtmagischen getrennt. Jedes Dorf hatte seinen Dorfzauberer und seine Kräuterhexe. Die Adligen umgaben sich mit Magie. Zur Unterhaltung und zu Aufrechterhaltung ihrer weltlichen Macht. Gerade hatten die römischen Legionen unsere Insel verlassen und hinterließen ein heilloses Durcheinander von Adligen, die alle den Thron für sich beanspruchten. Eine Gruppe von Zauberern unter der Führung von Merlin versuchten das Land zu vereinen, indem sie einen Mann suchten, der in der Lage war, gerecht zu regieren."

„Warum haben sie es nicht selbst getan?" fragte Harry.

„Nun, ich kann es nicht sagen. Aber vielleicht war Merlin der Meinung, dass die weltliche Macht nicht in die Hände magisch Begabter gehört. Diese Menschen würden zu mächtig werden. Und irgendwann könnten sie nicht mehr aufgehalten werden. Schau dir nur Voldemort und sein Streben nach Macht an. Jedenfalls fanden sie den König in Gestalt eines Jungen. An Arthus war nichts besonderes. Heute vermuten viele, dass er wohl leicht magisch begabt war, aber er war kein ausgebildeter Zauberer. Merlin stattete ihn mit allerlei Hilfsmittel aus, wie einem ledernen Schutzwams, der ihn unverwundbar machte und natürlich mit einem Gegenstand, um den es mir hier geht."

Er sah Harry auffordernd an. „Sie sprechen von Excalibur?"

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Das Schwert der Macht. Obgleich es damals noch nicht so hieß. Der Name Excalibur entstand viel später. Merlin nannte es Caliburn. Viele Historiker der Muggel glauben heute, dass damit zwei verschiedene Schwerter gemeint sind, doch das ist nicht der Fall."

„Sie glauben also, dass das Schwert der sechste Horkrux sein könnte?"

„Angesicht der Tatsache, wo sich Voldemort versteckt hält, halte ich das für sehr wahrscheinlich."

„Aber ist Excalibur nicht verloren? Wurde es nicht versenkt?"

„Nun", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Das gehört wohl zum Teil der Legende. Geschaffen wurde das Schwert von einer alten Freundin Merlins, von Morgana."

„Morgan le Fee? Aber sie waren doch Feinde."

Jetzt kicherte Dumbledore. „Feinde würde ich es nicht gerade nennen. Auch wenn sie eine etwas schwierige Beziehung führten. Morgana, die tatsächlich die Fee genannte wurde, aber nur weil sie so ein zierliches Persönchen gewesen sein soll, war wohl die mächtigste Hexe ihrer Zeit. In vielen Bereichen war sie wohl sogar Merlin überlegen und das hat mächtig an seinem Ego gekratzt. Und das Schwert wurde auch nicht versenkt. Das ist ein typisches Beispiel, wie sich Geschichte im laufe der Zeit verändert. Das Schwert ging nicht in das Wasser, sondern über das Wasser. Weißt du, was nicht weit von Camelot entfernt liegt?"

Harry nickte. „Wurmschwanz hat es erwähnt. Avalon, ich meine Azkaban liegt dort."

„Sehr richtig. Die Festung von Azkaban auf der Nebelinsel Avalon. Die Heimat der Dementoren. Doch nicht immer war es ein schroffer Felsen. Enst war es eine grüne Insel. Und dort lebte Morgana. Sie nahm das Schwert zurück nach Arthus´ Tod in der Schlacht. Und dort ist das Schwert noch heute. Für jeden sichtbar."

„Aber ist es denn nicht gefährlich, seinen Horkrux einfach so in der Öffentlichkeit herumliegen zu lassen?" fragte Harry.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Es liegt durchaus nicht herum. Es ist vollkommen in Sicherheit. Zu der Zeit, als Voldemort es in einen Horkrux verwandelt hat, wenn er es getan hat, schwebten hunderte von Dementoren um das Schwert herum. Und außerdem", Dumbledores Stimme wurde geheimnisvoll „kann es niemand wegnehmen außer dem rechtmäßigen König von England. Es steckt vierzig Zentimeter in massiven Fels und kein Zauber der Welt wird es jemals herausholen können."

000

**So – aus die Maus. Bevor jetzt alle anfangen zu schreien: Es ist mir natürlich durchaus bewusst, dass Camelot nicht in der Ebene von Salisbury lag (zumindest soweit man das überhaupt sagen kann). Aber es hat mich schon immer gestört, dass in den Romanen von JKR der ganze Bereich um die Arthus-Legende außen vor gelassen wird, wo doch immer so schön alles mögliche in Merlins Namen getan wird. Auch Stonehenge wurde, wenn ich mich nicht irre, nie erwähnt. Und die geographische Nähe zur Nordsee, und damit auch zu Azkaban schrie geradezu danach, Avalon dorthin zu verlegen. Von den kleinen historischen Schwächen einmal abgesehen, passt alles wunderbar zusammen.**

**Wenn euch noch etwas positiv oder negativ aufgefallen ist (oder wenn ihr einfach nur was loswerden wollt), dann wisst ihr ja, wie ihr mich erreicht.**

**Federwisch **

11


	42. Dumbledores Hand

**So – nach etwas längere Pause geht es jetzt weiter. Ich stehe jetzt natürlich etwas unter Zeitdruck. An dem Tag, an dem ich dies hier tippe, sind es noch genau 43 Tage, bis das offizielle Band 7 erscheint. Und ich möchte eigentlich schon die Geschichte beenden. Wenn das Buch erstmal da ist, werden sich die meisten eh nicht mehr für eine alternative Geschichte interessieren. Also werde ich mich mal ranhalten. In diesem Kapitel geht es übrigens damit los, dass die vielen Fragen, die sich in Band 6 angesammelt werden, aufgeklärt werden – Viel Spaß**

**Fluffy Bond:**** Du hast natürlich genau den Schwachpunkt entdeckt – keine Sorge – Harry fragt sich das auch.**

**Slytherin Lord:**** Du nimmst immer alles ganz genau, oder? Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass niemand so genau auf die Landkarte schaut. Wenn man es natürlich ganz genau nimmt, stimmt es doch. Der Begriff Nordsee stammt von unseren Vorfahren und bedeutet: Das Meer, über das die Nordmänner kamen. In unsere Breiten kamen sie natürlich über England. Der Ärmelkanal ist also ursprünglich nicht nur Teil der Nordsee – er IST die Nordsee. Nach heutigen Maßstäben hast du natürlich Recht.**

**Hakku:**** Dann freu dich – von Dumbledore wirst du in diesem Kapitel noch einen Menge zu hören bekommen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 41**

**Dumbledores Hand**

Wenn man es objektiv betrachtete, dann war Stonehenge ein Ort, an dem nicht viel Bemerkenswertes zu sehen war. Vor allem natürlich, wenn es mitten in der Nacht war. Sicher, die Steine waren alt. Sie gehörten wohl zu den ältesten Bauwerken in ganz England. Aber sie waren bei weitem nicht der einzige Steinkreis. Über England verteilt gab es hunderte dieser Anlagen, auch wenn die meisten nicht so groß und so gut erhalten waren.

Wollte man wissen, was an dieser Anlage wirklich besonders war, dann musste man tiefer gehen. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Überirdisch war Stonehenge nur eine Touristenattraktion, bei der sich in regelmäßigen Abständen große Gruppen von Spinner, die sich für Nachkommen der alten Druiden hielten, ihre Versammlungen stattfinden ließen. Aber unter den Steinbrocken befand sich eine beeindruckende unterirdische Anlage, die wohl keiner der vielen tausend Touristen dort vermutete. Sie ließ vermuten, wie gigantisch das sagenhafte Camelot einst gewesen sein musste.

Hier hatte Lord Voldemort seine Anhänger um sich versammelt. Und auch wenn seine Anhängerschaft von Tag zu Tag wuchs, so wurde doch nur ein kleiner Teil der Anlage wirklich genutzt. Die meisten Totesser konnten sich unbemerkt frei in der magischen Gesellschaft bewegen. Nur der wirklich harte Kern und ehemalige Gefangene von Azkaban, Totesser, deren Gesichter jeder in der magischen Gesellschaft kannte, hielten sich die ganze Zeit über hier auf.

Zu diesen Personen gehörte natürlich auch Peter Pettigrew. Ohne seine Fähigkeit, sich in eine gewöhnliche Ratte zu verwandeln, könnte er die Festung gar nicht mehr verlassen. Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer würde sein Erscheinen sofort dem Ministerium melden. Und seit Scrimgeour Minister geworden war, waren die Einsatztruppen der Aurorenzentrale noch schneller geworden. Als Animagus aber erfreute sich Wurmschwanz der Annehmlichkeit, unbemerkt zu erscheinen und zu verschwinden. Etwas, was er wohl durchaus viel öfter tun würde, wenn er nicht solche Angst, vor seinem Herrn und Meister gehabt hätte. Doch heute war er ja auf seinen ausdrücklichen Befehl hin außerhalb der Festung gewesen. Und auch die nächsten Tage würde er sich wieder entfernen können, ohne dass sich jemand darüber beschweren würde. Pettigrew schlich um die Steinbögen herum, um den geheimen Eingang zu erreichen. Wachen gab es oberirdisch nicht – sie waren auch nicht nötig. Ein Muggel würde sich nicht aus versehen in die unterirdischen Gewölbe verirren. Und selbst wenn – es würde das letzte sein, was er in seinem Leben getan hätte. Und Hexen und Zauberer würden gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, in den Ruinen von Camelot herumzustöbern. Wieso auch, gab es hier doch außer feuchte Keller nichts interessantes zu sehen.

Er konnte mit dem Ergebnis der heutigen Nacht äußerst zufrieden sein. In der Festung würde niemand ahnen, dass er heute vielleicht den ersten Schritt zum Sturz des dunklen Lord eingeleitet hatte. Seltsamerweise war es ihm leichter gefallen, als er ursprünglich geglaubt hatte. Als er in seiner Animagusform fast drei Jahre stets in der Nähe des jungen Potters gewesen war, hatte er oft gehört, wie alle möglichen Leute seine Ähnlichkeit mit James bemerkt hatten. Nicht nur Äußerlich. Auch vom Wesen her ähnelte der Junge seinem Vater sehr. Vielleicht war das ein Grund, warum er sich so leicht mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Bei allem, was in der Vergangenheit auch geschehen war, war James Potter doch einmal sein Freund gewesen. Sein einziger vielleicht. Sein Verhältnis zu Sirius und Remus war stets anders gewesen, als das zu James. Wenn er jetzt in Harrys Nähe war, dann war das wie eine Zeitreise.

Peter bückte sich und griff nach einer leeren Getränkedose, die halb versteckt hinter einem Grasbüschel am Fuß eines der aufrecht stehenden Steinkolosse lag. Der Portschlüssel setzte ihn wenige Meter tiefer in der Eingangshalle der Festung des dunklen Lords wieder ab.

000

Harry war still geworden. Nachdem ein halbes Jahr eigentlich so gut wie nichts geschehen war, trafen jetzt die Ereignisse Schlag auf Schlag ein. „Wenn nur der König von England an das Schwert herankommt, dann haben wir aber ein Problem." sagte er schließlich. „Ich mag ja der Auserwählte sein, aber ich bin nicht mit der Queen verwandt. Glauben sie mir – das hätte Tante Petunia erwähnt."

Dumbledore lächelte. „In der Tat. Du wirst den Horkrux an Ort und Stelle vernichten müssen. Unsere königliche Familie zeichnet sich durch ein so ungewöhnlich hohes Maß an Magielosigkeit aus, dass du wirklich nicht hineinpasst."

„Heißt das" runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Dass Voldemort den Horkrux auch dort, mitten in Azkaban erschaffen hat? Er hat sich tatsächlich in die Festung gewagt und obendrein dort auch noch einen Mord begangen? Wie kann er das geschafft haben?" Voldemort mochte ein fähiger Zauberer gewesen sein, doch dass er sich mitten in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt haben sollte, erschien Harry dann doch unwahrscheinlich. Azkaban war schließlich der Ort gewesen, an dem das Ministerium Voldemort am liebsten gesehen hätte. Man hätte nur noch die Tür hinter ihm schließen müssen und alle Probleme gehörten der Vergangenheit an.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich habe das Ministerium viele Jahre vor den Dementoren gewarnt. Ich habe ihnen immer wieder gesagt, dass sie auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln würden, wenn er nur die richtigen Versprechungen machen würde. So wie es aussieht, hatte ich damit noch mehr Recht, als wir alle im letzten Jahr sehen mussten. Die Dementoren müssen schon sehr viel länger auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden haben. Sogar schon im letzten Krieg. Doch du musst immer bedenken, dass wir davon ausgehen, dass das Schwert in der Tat eines der Horkruxe ist. Vielleicht irren wir uns ja. Doch wenn nicht, dann hat Voldemort es wohl tatsächlich geschafft unter den Augen der Dementoren einen Mord zu begehen und dann seinen Horkrux zu erschaffen. Und dann haben sie ihn wieder ziehen lassen"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns irren" sagte er leise. „Ich fühle einfach, dass es das richtige ist."

Bedächtig wiegte Dumbledore sein beeindruckendes Haupt. „Solche Gefühle sind gefährlich. Sie können uns leiten, aber auch in die Irre führen. Doch im Augenblick bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als diesen Gedanken weiter zu spinnen. Und es ist wohl endlich an der Zeit, dass du Dinge erfährst, die zu sagen ich letztes Jahr noch nicht bereit war."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Sie wollen mir sagen, wie ich die Horkruxe zerstören kann?" Er zog den Becher hervor, den er die ganze Zeit über in der Tasche gehabt hatte.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Es war also tatsächlich der Becher. Und er war tatsächlich in Hogwarts versteckt? Direkt unter meiner Nase – all die Jahre. Ich habe es gesagt, und ich sage es weiter: Alter schützt nicht vor Torheit."

„Wie kann ich ihn denn nun zerstören? Sie haben es geschafft und auch ihr Bruder hat es geschafft. Was muss ich tun?"

„Sachte sachte, mein Junge. Eins nach dem anderen. Zunächst einmal ist es ganz einfach – in der Theorie. Du musst den Horkrux nur beschädigen. Wenn das geschehen ist, dann kann sich das Seelenfragment nicht mehr in ihm halten und verflüchtigt sich."

Harry sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. „Das ist alles?"

„Natürlich nicht, mein Junge. Ich sprach von der Theorie. Wie du in Hogwarts ausreichend erfahren haben solltest, unterscheidet sich Theorie oftmals von der Praxis. Erinnere dich an meine Hand. Du hast mich mehr als einmal danach gefragt, was geschehen ist. Und ich habe immer wieder gesagt, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit für diese Geschichte ist. Das habe ich aus sehr gutem Grund getan, denn diese Geschichte ist alles andere als erfreulich. Und zwar für dich ebenso, wie für mich. Aber jetzt kommen wir nicht mehr daran vorbei. Erinnerst du dich daran, was getan werden muss, um einen Horkrux zu erschaffen?"

Harry nickte. „Natürlich. Man muss einen Mord begehen. Diese Tat reißt einen Teil der Seele vom Rest. Und diesen Teil, kann man dann in einen Gegenstand bannen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Sehr richtig, doch sehr stark vereinfacht. Voldemort hat duzende, wenn nicht hunderte von Morden gegangen, und doch hat er nur sechs Horkruxe erschaffen. Warum ist das so? Nun, es gehört noch ein wenig mehr dazu, als nur zu morden. Zum ersten einmal, muss man seinem Opfer in die Augen sehen. Ein gesichtsloser Mord ist nicht stark genug, um seine eigene Seele zu zerreißen. Und das ganze hat noch einen anderen Zweck. Nicht nur der Teil der eigenen Seele wird in den ausgesuchten Gegenstand gebannt. Auch die Seele des Opfers wird im Augenblick des Todes aus dessen Körper gerissen. Und fortan ist sie Sklave des Seelenfragments und muss bis in die Ewigkeit dem Horkrux diesen."

Harry wandte sich zur Seite. „Das ist ja furchtbar."

„In der Tat, mein Junge. Sie verdienen unser volles Mitleid. Und doch ist Mitleid in diesem Fall etwas, das uns im Weg steht, denn die Seelen der Opfer sind nicht nur Diener. Sie sind die ultimative Verteidigung für den Horkrux. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, warum Voldemort seine Horkruxe so unbesorgt versteckt hat. Sicher, er hat es einem nicht leicht gemacht, sie zu finden, und noch schwerer, sie von ihren Plätzen zu entfernen, aber es ist möglich. Ich denke, er hat es nur getan, weil es noch eine letzte Hürde gibt, die es zu überwinden gibt."

„Die Seele der Opfer." flüsterte Harry, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Gemälde."

„Ganz genau, Harry. Wenn du den Horkrux angreifst, und dafür genügt schon ein einfacher Destructo-Zauber, dann wird Voldemorts Seelenfragment seine erste und zugleich letzte Verteidigungslinie vorschicken. Ich war darauf nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet. Und du hast gesehen, was es mich gekostet hat." Dumbledore hob seine Hand und Harry sah, dass sie so schwarz und verkohlt aussah, wie in seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Seltsam, dass es ihm zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen war, wenn er sich mit dem Gemälde unterhalten hatte. Entweder, er hatte einfach nicht darauf geachtet, oder Dumbledore hatte in gewisser Weise Einfluss auf sein Erscheinungsbild.

„Aber wie, oder in welcher Form kann denn die Seele des Opfers verhindern, dass man dem Horkrux Schaden zufügt?" fragte Harry

„Erinnerst du dich an den schwarzen See in der Höhle, in der wir das Medaillon vermuteten. Nun, das, mit dem du es hier zu tun bekommen wirst, ist gewissermaßen das Gegenteil der Inferi. Aber es ist nicht weniger schrecklich. Inferi sind tote Körper, die dem Willen ihrer Mörders auch ohne Seele gehorchen. Aus dem Horkrux wird aber die Seele kommen. Sie ist zwar ohne wirklichen Körper, doch sie verfügt über Intelligenz und die Erfahrung eines ganzen Lebens. Darüber hinaus, sind die Opfer wahrscheinlich allesamt Hexen oder Zauberer gewesen, sodass sie auch noch über magische Fähigkeiten verfügen."

„Aber was will mir so ein körperloses Wesen denn schon antun?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf." Woran du denkst, sind Geister. In der Tat, werden Sir Nicholas, oder auch der blutige Baron dir niemals etwas antun können, aber sie sind auch keine Seelen. Geister sind nur Abdrücke, die nach dem Tod auf der Erde zurückbleiben, weil es noch etwas für sie zu tun gibt."

Harry nickte. Das wusste er. Er hatte sich nach Sirius´ Tod mit dem fast kopflosen Nick unterhalten. Er hatte damals gehofft, dass Sirius zumindest als Geist erhalten bleiben könnte. Aber Nick hatte ihm erklärt, dass dies wohl nicht der Fall sein würde. Und er hatte ihm auch erklärt, warum nicht jeder Tote automatisch einen Geist zurückließ.

„Eine Seele hingegen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Kann ungleich mehr. Es geht soweit, dass du keinen Unterschied feststellen wirst, ob ein lebender Mensch, oder nur eine Erscheinung vor dich hintritt. Und eben dort ist die Gefahr. Du musst an diesem Wesen vorbei, nur dann, kannst du den Horkrux beschädigen und das Seelenfragment für immer verschwinden lassen."

„Was meinen sie mit vorbei?" fragte Harry, doch innerlich kannte er bereits die Antwort.

Wieder seufzte Dumbledore. „Du musst die Erscheinung vernichten, Harry. Und auch, wenn es tatsächlich etwas ganz anderes ist, so wird es dir doch so vorkommen, als wenn du einen Menschen tötest. Du wirst das tun müssen, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Und du darfst nicht zögern. Ich habe es getan, und es war um ein Haar das letzte, was ich getan habe. Ich hatte Mitleid. Ich habe daran gedacht, dass dort vor mir nur ein unschuldiges Opfer steht. Und so hat die Seele mich zuerst angreifen können. Mitleid ist die Fähigkeit, uns selbst nicht über das Schicksal anderer zu stellen. Es ist das, was die Menschlichkeit ausmacht. Doch in diesem Fall, wird dich dein Mitleid töten. Glaub es mir, Harry. Verstehst du nun, warum ich dir nichts davon erzählt habe?"

Harry nickte. Er verstand tatsächlich. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er auf die Prophezeiung reagiert hatte. Als er zum ersten Mal erfahren hatte, dass er würde töten müssen, um nicht selbst getötet zu werden, da war er beinahe daran zerbrochen. Auch, wenn es sich um Voldemort handelte, den Mann, der seine Eltern ermordet hatte, und in dessen Auftrag Sirius gestorben war – er wollte nicht töten. Und er wollte nicht töten müssen. Und hier und Jetzt erklärte ihm Dumbledore, dass Voldemort nicht der einzige sein würde. Auch wenn die Seelen zu bereits Getöteten gehörten, Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass er keinen Unterschied spüren würde. Warum wurde dies alles ihm auferlegt?

Doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Aber warum konnte ich denn das Tagebuch mit dem Basiliskenzahn so einfach zerstören? Da bin ich jedenfalls nicht von einer Seele angegriffen worden."

Dumbledore lächelte. „In der Tat, das bist du nicht. Und ich habe selbst lange darüber nachdenken müssen. Ich habe es erst herausgefunden, als ich den Ring zerstörte. Du weißt gar nicht, welch ungeheures Glück du gehabt hast. Doch erinnere dich daran, was ich dir eben gesagt habe. Das Seelenfragment zwingt die Seele des Opfers, den Horkrux zu schützen. Doch wo war das Seelenfragment von Voldemort, als du in der Kammer des Schreckens warst?"

Harry schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Natürlich. Voldemort war ja nicht mehr in dem Buch. Er hatte sich ja bereits mit Ginnys Hilfe daraus befreit."

„Ganz genau. Und damit hast du auch gleichzeitig die Antwort auf die Frage, warum nicht auch Voldemorts Seele angreifen wird, wenn du die Seele des Opfers besiegt haben solltest. Es ist nur ein Fragment seiner Seele, das in dem Horkrux gebannt ist. Es ist nicht stark genug, um eine körperliche Form anzunehmen. Voldemort ist dies in der Kammer nur deshalb gelungen, weil Miss Weasley vollkommen in seinem Bann stand. Dies wird natürlich nicht geschehen, wenn du gegen den Becher antrittst. Und hoffentlich auch nicht in Azkaban oder in Voldemorts Festung, wenn der letzte Horkrux vernichtet werden muss."

„Mit was für Angriffen muss ich denn rechnen?" fragte Harry. „Sie sagen, dass die Seele magisch begabt sein wird, aber sie hat doch keinen Zauberstab. Ich werde doch im Vorteil sein, oder?"

„Ich sehe, dass du dir Gedanken machst, Harry. Aber leider denkst du in die falsche Richtung. Erinnere dich daran, was du letztes Jahr über stablose Magie gelernt hast. Deinen Zauberstab benötigst du nur, um die magische Energie in deinem Körper zu bündeln und durch einen Fokus abfließen zu lassen. Doch die Seele hat keinen Körper, auch wenn es für dich so aussehen wird. Die Seele kann ihr volles magisches Potential nutzen, ohne dass sie Zauberstab oder Zaubersprüche benutzen muss. Sie wird sehr schnell sein. Und sie wird alles, und ich meine wirklich alles, tun, um den Horkrux zu schützen. Sie wird nicht vor den Unverzeihlichen zurückschrecken, sie wird nicht zögern und sie wird kein Mitleid kennen. Und deshalb darfst auch du nichts von dem tun."

„Ich soll die unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzen?" fragte Harry entsetzt. Es war nicht das erste Mal für ihn. Er hatte den Cruciatusfluch auf Bellatrix geworfen. Damals im Ministerium, kurz nachdem sie Sirius getötet hatte. Doch sie hatte ihn nur ausgelacht. Er hatte ihr wohl Schmerzen bereitet, doch um einen Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden, musste man auch wirklich gewillte sein, diesen Schaden anzurichten. Und das war Harry nicht gewesen. Er war rasend vor Zorn gewesen, doch es hatte nicht dazu ausgereicht, Bellatrix zu vernichten.

„Mein lieber Junge." sagte Dumbledore und Schmerz war in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ich weiß, wie furchtbar das alles für dich klingen muss. Und ich kann dir nur immer wieder sagen, dass ich dir aus genau diesem Grund nicht viel früher all dies erzählt habe. Doch du musst immer daran denken, dass du gegen etwas kämpfst, das bereits tot ist. Und du dienst einem höheren Ziel. Ich weiß, dass der Zweck nicht die Mittel rechtfertigt, doch wenn du alle Konsequenzen durchdenkst, dann wirst auch du zu dem Ergebnis kommen, dass dir zwar die Wahl bleibt, wie immer, doch dass nur ein Weg in die richtige Richtung führen kann."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich denke, dass ich es versuchen muss."

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt kein versuchen. Du musst es tun, oder nicht tun. Wenn du es nur versuchst, dann wirst du scheitern."

„Das ist nicht gerade hilfreich, wissen sie?"

„Mir ist bewusst, dass dir das so erscheinen muss. Aber dir muss klar sein, dass etwas, das in der Lage ist, meine Zauberstabhand unbrauchbar zu machen, in nur einem winzigen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, deine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit erfordert."

Harry nickte. „Wann werden wir es tun?"

„Wir? Ich kann dir dabei leider nicht helfen, mein Junge. Du bist auf dich allein gestellt. Und alle, die du vielleicht dabei um Hilfe bitten willst, bringst du in dieselbe Gefahr. Das, was du jahrelang aus Instinkt getan hast, nämlich dich nur auf dich selbst zu verlassen, dürfte in diesem Fall tatsächlich der einzige Weg sein. Und wann fragst du? Nun, das kannst nur die selbst beantworten. Kannst du für etwas bereit sein, das du dir auch nicht im geringsten vorstellen kannst? Du musst wissen, ob du es wagen willst. Ich werde dir mit Rat und leider ohne Tat zur Seite stehen. Wenn du glaubst, dass du noch Vorbereitung brauchst, dann bist du noch nicht bereit. Doch denke daran, dass die Zeiten nicht angenehmer werden mit jedem Tag, der vergeht."

000

**So – ich hoffe, meine Erklärung zur Zerstörung der Horkruxe ist bei euch auf Zustimmung gestoßen. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, mich nicht selbst in Widersprüche zu verstricken. Falls euch Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen sein sollten, oder Dinge, die nicht zu dem passen, was JKR geschrieben hat, dann teilt mir das bitte mit. Ich werde mich bemühen, das irgendwie zu erklären. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass es unheimlich schwer ist, alles, was JKR im Laufe der Jahre offen gelassen hat, am Ende zu verknüpfen. Ich bin selbst sehr gespannt, wie sie das in Band sieben anstellen will. **

**Also – schreibt mir, ich werte drauf – Federwisch **

11


	43. Der Anfang vom Ende

**Hac.potter****: Vielen Dank für das ausführliche Review. Ich finde eigentlich, dass sich auch bei JKR sehr abzeichnet, dass Harry eigentlich ein Einzelkämpfer ist. Erst in Hogwarts lernt er ja überhaupt erst Freunde kennen. Und wenn es hart auf hart kommt, verlässt er sich eigentlich nur auf sich selbst. Was die beiden Dumbledores angeht, weis ich nicht, wer der ältere ist. Zu meiner Geschichte passt es so herum besser. Wenn das ein Fehler ist, tut es mir leid. Die Animagusform ist natürlich keine freie Wahl von mir, sondern hat noch ihren Zweck.**

**Hakku:**** Ich würde es nicht Reue nennen. Eher Selbstmitleid ist es, was Wurmschwanz da empfindet. Ich muss aufpassen, dass er nicht zu sympathisch rüberkommt. Sehr verwirrend, denn in meinen anderen Geschichten versuche ich immer, Peter und Snape so sympathisch wie möglich zu gestalten.**

**Arthus:**** Das mit den Dementoren ist doch kein Problem. Sie haben Azkaban doch verlassen. Deshalb sind sie im Halbblutprinz doch für die Muggel so eine Plage, weil sie sich in ganz England herumtreiben. Und normale Ministeriumswachen, sollten für Harry nicht so das Problem darstellen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 42**

**Der Anfang vom Ende**

Es war noch früh im Jahr, und doch versprach es ein wundervoller Tag zu werden. Die Sonne zeigte sich erst zaghaft am Horizont, wovon in den Straßenschluchten der Londoner Innenstadt natürlich nicht allzu viel zu sehen war. Die Luft war angenehm klar und es würde wohl der erste Tag im Jahr werden, an dem man auf dicke Mäntel und Mützen verzichten konnte.

Von dieser Idylle bemerkte der alte Mann, der sich jetzt keuchend an einer Hausecke festhielt nicht viel. Sein Gesicht sah furchtbar aus. Es war übersäht mit blauen Flecken und getrocknetes Blut hatte sich in seinem langen Bart verfangen. Der ohnehin sehr mitgenommene Mantel, den Aberforth Dumbledore immer trug, hatte einige neue Risse bekommen.

So als ob er wüsste, dass er sich keine Pause leisten konnte, stemmte er sich von der Hauswand los. Jeder Schritt schien eine Qual zu sein. Der eine Arm schien gebrochen zu sein, denn der alte Zauberer hielt ihn mit der anderen Hand fest an den Leib gedrückt. Sie hatten ihn entdeckt! Wie hatten sie ihn nur entdecken können? Aberforth´ Fähigkeiten als Metamorphmagus hatten ihn bisher vor allen Entdeckungen geschützt, doch dieses mal war er wie ein blutiger Anfänger in die Falle gelaufen.

Aberforth hustete, wobei seine Lunge rasselte, dass jeder Heiler oder Muggelarzt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen hätte. Er versuchte tief einzuatmen, doch das verursachte nur neue Schmerzen und ließen ihn sich zusammen krümmen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Schmerzlinderungszauber. Wenn er kein Zauberer gewesen wäre, dann wäre er mit Sicherheit längst in Ohnmacht gefallen. Doch auch die Alternative war nicht erfreulich. Der Zauber, den er jetzt schon einige Male in der letzten halben Stunde angewandt hatte, ließ zwar die Schmerzen erträglicher werden, bekämpfte aber nicht die Ursachen. Man neigte dazu, sich Dinge zuzutrauen, du denen der Körper eigentlich nicht in der Lage war. Das natürliche Warnsystem des Körpers wurde überlistet. Aber es gab Situationen, in denen man das kleiner Übel wählen musste.

Aberforth richtete sich auf und blickte sich gehetzt um. Er schien sie abgehängt zu haben. Als er nach London appariert war, hatte er für einen Moment geglaubt, dass er es nicht mehr schaffen würde. Das apparieren war so anstrengend gewesen, dass jedes bisschen Kraft aus seinen Gliedern gezogen worden war. In gewisser Weise konnte er froh sein, dass es noch recht früh war, denn somit war in der kleinen Nebenstraße, in der er aus dem Nichts erschienen war, niemand gewesen. Der alte Zauberer schleppte sich Schritt für Schritt weiter. Sein rechtes Bein schien ebenfalls verletzt zu sein, denn jedes mal, wenn er es belastete, verzog er das Gesicht und holte zischend Luft. Was er ohne die Zauber fühlen würde, mochte er sich lieber gar nicht ausmahlen. Der Wunsch, sich zu setzten, oder noch besser sich hinzulegen, stieg ins übermächtige, doch Aberforth wusste, dass er niemals wieder aufstehen würde, wenn er sich jetzt entspannte. Würde er jetzt die Augen schließen, er würde sie niemals wieder öffnen.

Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zum Sankt Mungos zu gehen, doch damit würde er Zeit verlieren. Viel Zeit – Zeit, die er einfach nicht zur Verfügung hatte. Er musste zu Harry. Er war so nahe er es wagen konnte zum Grimaultplatz appariert. Es waren nur wenige Häuserblocks, die zwischen ihm und Harrys Haus lagen, doch erschien es ihm wie eine Marathonstrecke. Seine Hand zitterte und er war versucht, den Zauber zu wiederholen. Er spürte, wie er seine Kraft verlor, aber er durfte es nicht damit übertreiben. Wenn er hier auf der Straße zusammenbrach, weil er sich selbst überschätzt hatte, war damit nichts gewonnen.

Jetzt musste er eine Hauptstraße überqueren. Im Gegensatz zu den Nebenstraßen war hier recht viel los. Die Passanten starrten ihn an und mehr als einmal wurde er angesprochen, doch Aberforth´ ganze Konzentration lag darauf, seinen Weg zu schaffen und so hörte er gar nicht, was die Leute zu ihm sagten. Sein Gesicht schien dabei so entschlossen zu wirken, dass ihn niemand aufhielt. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand er wieder in der Anonymität der Nebenstraßen. Wenn er nur ein wenig mehr Kraft besessen hätte, dann hätte er sein Aussehen soweit verändern können, das er gar nicht weiter aufgefallen wäre, doch seine metamorphen Fähigkeiten waren gänzlich erschöpft, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in seiner normalen Gestalt zu bleiben.

Aberforth blickte sich um. Die Häuserfronten kamen ihm bekannt vor. Er hatte es jetzt nicht mehr weit. Wieder fragte er sich, woran diese Totesser ihn erkannt haben mochten. Er war nicht unvorsichtig gewesen. Soweit man es nicht unvorsichtig nennen wollte, wenn man einer Gruppe Totesser folgte, um herauszufinden, wohin sie verschwanden. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn vielleicht sogar zu Voldemort führen würden und seine Hoffnung hatte sich erfüllt. Nur das, was dann folgte, konnte man schwerlich als Erfüllung irgendwelcher Hoffnungen vorstellen. Er war entdeckt worden. Eine Zeitlang war er Gefolgsmann von Voldemort gewesen, und als solcher hatte er auch Schmerzen kennen gelernt, doch das, was er in dieser Nacht erlebt hatte, sprengte die Grenzen von Folter. Voldemort hatte sich Zeit gelassen. Er schien es zu genießen. Und Aberforth wusste nicht so recht, wie er es geschafft hatte, zu entkommen. Tief in seinem Gehirn nagte ein Gedanke, den er nicht beiseite wischen konnte. Was, wenn Voldemort gewollt hatte, dass er entkam. Spielte er dem schwärzesten aller Schwarzmagier jetzt gerade direkt in die Hände? Doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm jemand gefolgt war. Außerdem hatte er so viele Crutiatusflüche über sich ergehen lassen müssen, dass selbst Voldemort nicht damit rechnen konnte, dass er noch einem würde aufstehen können.

Aberforth biss die Zähne zusammen, als er den Grimaultplatz vor sich auftauchen sah. Sein Blickfeld war eingeschränkt, wahrscheinlich schwollen ihm die Augen zu. Wie eine warme schwarze Decke senkte sich Ruhe über ihn. - Er riss die Augen mit aller Macht, die er noch hatte wieder auf. Mit dem Ziel vor Augen konnte er jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ohne es zu merken, war er erneut gegen eine Hauswand gesunken. Er befahl seinen Beinen, sich zu bewegen. Sie gehorchten, wenn auch widerstrebend. Vielleicht konnte er den Zauber doch noch einmal anwenden, er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben.

000

Harry saß in der Bibliothek des Hauses der Blacks. Er konnte noch immer nur so von dem Haus denken. Es würde lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, bis er von dem Haus als seinem Haus denken würde. Dies war und blieb Sirius´ Haus. Vor Harry auf dem Schreibtisch lag aufgeschlagen ein dicker alter Wälzer, in dem es um exotische Angriffszauber ging. Exotisch hieß in diesem Fall: nahe an schwarzer Magie, was in der Bibliothek der Blacks keine Seltenheit gewesen war. Nur dieses Buch hatte die Säuberungsaktion von Mrs Weasley überstanden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht aufmerksam genug hinein geschaut. Hätte sie es getan, wäre ihr die große Anzahl von Blutritualen aufgefallen, die in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben wurden. Das Buch wäre mit Sicherheit auf dem Müll gelandet. Doch Harry war inzwischen ganz froh, dass einige der dunklen Geheimnisse dieses Hauses überlebt hatten.

Doch Harry las nicht. Er hatte sich das Buch herausgesucht, weil er sich auf den Kampf gegen den Horkrux vorbereiten wollte. Den Becher musste er hier im Grimaultplatz vernichten. Gewissermaßen als Generalprobe für das Schwert in Azkaban. Da war er vollkommen auf sich gestellt. Er würde nichts zur Verfügung haben, als das, was er mit sich nahm. Und deshalb wollte er keinen Fehler machen. Und doch konnte er sich nicht auf den Text vor ihm konzentrieren. Alles, an das er denken konnte, war sein gestriges Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Er hatte seitdem kaum geschlafen. Obgleich er völlig fertig gewesen war, hatte ihn das Gehörte nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Er würde töten müssen? Nun, nicht wirklich töten, aber er würde keinen Unterschied feststellen können, wo also war der Unterschied? Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er in einen Deja vu gefangen. Es war dasselbe Gefühl wie damals, als er zum ersten Mal die Prophezeiung gehört hatte. Und doch war es anders. Damals war es furchtbar für ihn gewesen, doch es betraf etwas, was noch fern in der Zukunft liegen konnte. Heute war das anderes. Er wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Je eher er den Horkrux zerstörte, desto eher konnte er sich seinem nächsten Ziel zuwenden.

In Gedanken war er bereit mehr als einmal bei dem nächsten Horkrux gewesen. Und er wusste, dass das ein Fehler war. Er musste sich auf den Kampf gegen den Becher konzentrieren. Er wusste, dass er einen Vorteil gegenüber Dumbledore hatte. Als dieser den Ring zerstören wollte, hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Bei ihm war das anders. Doch er wusste nicht, ob ihm das wirklich helfen würde.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Harry musste daran zurück denken, wie alles begonnen hatte. Die stürmische Nacht in der Hütte, als er zum ersten Mal Hagrid begegnet war. Sein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Seine erste Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express und wie er Ron und Hermine begegnet war. Seine Jagd nach dem Stein der Weisen. All das kam ihm jetzt unwirklich, ja geradezu lächerlich und kindisch vor. Und er hatte es alles so ernst und wichtig genommen. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn er wieder so empfinden könnte. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich unwiederbringlich geändert – de Welt hatte sich geändert. Und nicht zuletzt er selbst hatte sich geändert.

Harry stützte den Kopf in seine Hände und starrte auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Buches vor ihm. Hier wurde ein Zauber beschrieben, der dafür sorgte, dass der Gegenüber nur noch rückwärts sprechen konnte. Das verhinderte, dass er Zaubersprüche benutzen konnte. Nachdem was Dumbledore über seine Gegner bei der Zerstörung der Horkruxe erzählt hatte, würde ihm dieser Zauber gar nicht helfen, denn die Seelen würden auch ohne Stab und Sprache zaubern können. Er wusste nicht, warum er bei dieser Seite hängen geblieben war. Wahrscheinlich war er mit den Gedanken einfach nicht bei der Sache gewesen. Harry seufzte und blätterte die Seite um. Hier war einer der Blutrituale beschrieben. Harry hatte die Strukturierung des Buches nicht so recht verstanden. Es war so, als hätte Der Autor wahllos einen Zauber nach dem anderen beschrieben, so wie sie ihm in den Sinn gekommen waren. Da gab es Zaubertränke, Flüche und Zaubersprüche wild durcheinander. Dieses Ritual beinhaltete einen komplizierten Zaubertrank. Doch irgendwie bezweifelte Harry, dass er ihm nutzen würde. Bei den meisten Blutzaubern ging es um Lebensenergie. Und das war bei einem Kampf gegen einen Toten natürlich nicht sehr nützlich.

Entschlossen klappte Harry das Buch zu. So würde er nicht weiterkommen. Er war trotz der wenigen Stunden Schlaf erschöpft und in diesem Zustand würde er auf keinen guten Gedanken kommen. Irgendwie musste er ausspannen. Er wandte den Kopf, doch der Bilderrahmen von Dumbledores Portrait war leer. Aber eigentlich wusste er auch gar nicht, was er mit seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter besprechen sollte. Das gestrige Gespräch saß ihm nicht zu sehr in den Knochen und er wusste nicht, ob er noch weitere Überraschungen ertragen konnte.

Er musste daran denken, wie Dumbledore ausgesehen hatte, als er ihm erzählt hatte, was er zu tun hatte. Zwei Jahre lang war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Dumbledore ihm endlich alles erzählen musste. Es ging doch schließlich um ihn und er hatte das Recht alles zu erfahren. In diesem Gespräch endlich hatte er erfahren, warum Dumbledore so lange geschwiegen hatte. Und zum ersten Mal hatte er es verstanden. Er konnte zum ersten mal nachvollziehen, dass es für eine Person leichter sein konnte, nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu kennen. Dumbledore hatte ihm in der Tat nur helfen wollen. Und gestern, als dies nicht mehr möglich war, hatte es ihm weh getan, das hatte Harry in seinem Gesicht ganz deutlich sehen können. Selbst über den Tod hinaus machte sich der alte Zauberer Sorgen um Harry.

In diesem Moment begann das Spikoskop auf dem Kaminsims wie wild an zu summen. Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, war er auf den Beinen. Eigentlich hielt er nicht viel von diesen Geräten, seit er das erste, das er von den Dingern besessen hatte, ein ganzes Jahr über in einer alten Socke aufbewahrt hatte, doch sie waren ganz nützlich. Dieses hatte er so eingestellt, dass es Alarm schlug, sobald sich jemand unbefugt Zugang zu seiner Muggelwohnung verschaffte. Die Müdigkeit war mit einem Mal aus Harrys Gliedern verschwunden. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab flitzte er aus der Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Mauerdurchbruch. Er musste nicht wirklich Angst haben, dass jemand Grimaultplatz Nummer zwölf betrat, abgesehen von Tonks würde das niemand schaffen, doch es war auch kein angenehmer Gedanke, Fremde in seiner Alibiwohnung zu wissen. Auch die Wohnung hatte er magisch gesichert, doch wie das Beispiel Wurmschwanz gezeigt hatte, waren diese Barrieren für einen Zauberer leicht zu überwinden. Zumindest konnte er sich sicher sein, dass es ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe war. Ein Muggel würde seine Wohnung bestimmt nicht betreten können.

Harry hetzte die Treppen hinauf und schlug den Wandteppich beiseite, den er inzwischen in einem kleinen Anflug von Ordnungssinn vor das Mauerloch gehängt hatte. Als er durch das Loch sah, stockte ihm der Atem. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürzte er in seine Wohnung und konnte Aberforth Dumbledore gerade noch auffangen, bevor der alte Mann zusammenbrach.

000

Harry flößte dem alten Zauberer vorsichtig einen Schluck Wasser nach dem anderen ein. Er hatte alle Mühe gehabt, dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Aberforth sah schlimm aus und Harry wagte kaum ihn irgendwo zu berühren. Es schien nicht eine Stelle an seinem Körper zu geben, der nicht verletzt hatte. Er hatte ihn aus seinem alten Mantel geschält und einen schmerzlindernden Zaubertrank gegeben, doch damit hörten Harrys heilerischen Fähigkeiten auch schon auf. Er hatte das Sankt Mungos verständigen wollen, doch Aberforth war ihm in den Arm gefallen. Nur ein Wort hatte hatte er gestammelt: Albus.

Es war kein Leichtes gewesen, den alten Mann in die Bibliothek zu kriegen. Später hätte sich Harry selbst dafür ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, stattdessen das Bild zu holen, doch in der Situation, in der er sich befand, konnte er nicht so recht logisch denken. Harry hatte Aberforth in einen Sessel gehievt und dann den ehemaligen Schulleiter gerufen. Doch die Anstrengung war wohl zuviel gewesen. Zwar hatte Aberforth nicht das Bewusstsein verloren, doch seine Atem ging rasselnd und sein Blick wirkte glasig und abwesend.

„Ich muss doch irgend etwas unternehmen." sagte Harry, doch Albus Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig den Kopf. „Er ist ihr Bruder, Professor. Machen sie sich denn gar keine Sorgen?"

„Oh, aber doch, mein Junge. Mehr, als du dir denkst. Doch du musst auch etwas anderes bedenken. Randall hätte auch zum Sankt Mungos gehen können, wenn ihm seine Gesundheit wichtiger gewesen wäre. Stattdessen, ist er zu dir gekommen. Er muss über Informationen verfügen, die äußerst wichtig für dich sind. Und er muss befürchtet haben, dass sie dich nicht erreichen, oder zumindest nicht rechtzeitig erreichen, wenn er sich in die Hände der Heiler begibt."

„Ja, aber er hat mir doch gar nichts gesagt. Und wenn er mir hier unter den Händen wegstirbt, dann hilft mir das doch auch nichts." Verzweiflung war in Harrys Stimme zu hören. Eine innere Stimme, die er jetzt schon länger nicht mehr gehört hatte, wurde plötzlich wieder laut. Die Menschen um ihn herum starben nur wegen ihm. Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore und jetzt würde vielleicht Dumbledores Bruder nur sterben, weil er ihn, statt eines Heilers aufgesucht hatte.

Sehr zu Harrys Überraschung, war auf Dumbledores gemaltem Gesicht ein leichtes Lächeln zu sehen. „Ich weiß, dass es seltsam klingen mag, wenn dies gerade von mir kommt, aber so schnell stirbt ein Dumbledore nicht. Und selbst wenn, dann ist es oftmals seine eigene Entscheidung, wann dieser Augenblick gekommen ist."

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Dumbledore ihn damals auf dem Astronomieturm daran gehindert hatte, ihm beizustehen, als er von Draco Malfoy angegriffen worden war. Es war tatsächlich so gewesen, als ob der Zauberer gewusst hatte, dass sein Augenblick gekommen war. Für jemanden der nach eigener Aussage nicht viel von der Wahrsagerei hielt, war das schon bemerkenswert.

„Harry." Aberforth´ Stimme klang schwach. Fast war es nur noch ein hauchen. Harry beugte sich über den alten Mann und versuchte zu verstehen, was der ihm mitteilen wollte. „Du musst dich beeilen, Harry. Ich habe... Sie haben mich..." Er brach wieder ab.

Beinahe hätte Harry ihn geschüttelt, doch das wäre natürlich nicht hilfreich gewesen. „Was haben sie? Dumbledore? Sir!, sprechen sie doch weiter. Ich habe einen Horkrux gefunden. Wir kommen weiter. Und wir glauben, dass wir den Standort der übrigen Horkruxe inzwischen auch kennen."

Aberforth schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wurde er von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt. „Nützt nichts, Harry... Der dunkle Lord, er weiß – oh, Merlin." Aberforth schloss die Augen, um sie sofort wieder weit aufzureißen. „Ich... sie verfolgt – Falle!"

Harry hatte es aufgegeben, Aberforth anzuspornen, weiterzusprechen. Es hatte eh keinen Sinn. Der alte Mann würde sprechen, wenn er dazu in der Lage war. Dich eines interessiert ihn doch brennend. „Was nützt nichts? Die Horkruxe? Nützt es nichts sie zu finden? - Sie zu zerstören?"

Wieder schüttelte Aberforth langsam den Kopf. „...falsch verstehen, Harry. Horkruxe müssen vernichtet werden." Eine Pause folgte. „Du musst dich beeilen. Der Dunkle Lord – er weiß, was du tust."

Jetzt war es raus. War es das? Hatte Voldemort endlich die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen? Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Tagebuch zerstört worden war, doch soweit er es wissen konnte, war das ein Zufall gewesen. Auch im Lehrerkollegium war nie über Horkruxe gesprochen worden, also konnte auch Snape seinem Herrn nicht davon berichtet haben, dass Harry ihm auf der Spur war. „Ist es das? Voldemort weiß Bescheid? Aber warum soll ich mich mehr beeilen als vorher? Das ändert doch nichts."

Aberforth versuchte tief Luft zu holen und mit einem Mal war es, als ob das letzte bisschen Kraft in ihm zusammenlaufen würde. Seine Augen wurden klar und seine Stimme etwas fester. „Harry, hör mir gut zu. Die Totesser – sie haben mir eine Falle gestellt. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie erfahren haben, dass ich hinter ihnen her bin. Voldemort, irgendwie hat er erfahren, dass ich damals schon Bescheid wusste. Er hat mich gefoltert. Ich denke nicht, dass ich überleben sollte, denn er hat mir Dinge verraten, die bestimmt nicht nach außen dringen sollten." Aberforth´ Stimme wurde wieder schwächer. „Er weiß, dass du hinter seinen Horkruxen her bist. Er – er bereitet das Ritual vor." Der alte Zauberer sackte in seinem Sessel zusammen.

„Das Ritual?" fragte Harry. „Was für ein Ritual?"

„Er wird – er wird neue – neue Horkruxe. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann ist alles zu spät. Er wird sie besser schützen. Du wirst niemals ... Albus."

Der ehemalige Schulleiter hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten und war dem Gespräch stumm gefolgt. „Randall. Er wird alles gut. Hab keine Angst."

„Albus – ich – du. Ich will, dass du weißt – es..."

„Ich weiß, Randall, ich weiß. Es gibt nichts, das ich dir vergeben müsste."

Doch Aberforth hörte ihn nicht mehr. Seine Augen hatten sich zum letzten Mal geschlossen.

000

**So – Wie schon der Titel des Kapitels andeutet, geht es nun so langsam auf das Ende zu. Der letzte Akt ist angebrochen, wie man so schön sagt. Wie üblich bitte ich um Fragen, Anmerkungen und Kritik - Federwisch **

11


	44. Um Leben und Untot

**Ewjena:**** Was heißt hier schon „zu Ende" - Ich wollte damit sagen, dass es jetzt in den letzten Akte geht, der aber durchaus noch etwas dauert. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass in jedem Harry Potter Buch von JKR (Ausnahme ist Band 4) ein Punkt kommt, wo es noch mal so richtig zur Sache geht. Aufbruch zur Steinsuche, Aufbruch in die Kammer, Die heulende Hütte, das Ministerium und schließlich Harry und Dumbledore auf Horkruxsuche. Und in diesem Bereich ist jetzt meine Geschichte.**

**Mr Filch:**** Genau das war eine meiner Hauptintentionen JKR ist mir persönlich oft zu schwarz-weiß, wenn es um Freunde und Feinde geht. Auf der anderen Seite sind es natürlich Kinder- und Jugendbücher. Da dürfen die Charaktere nicht zu facettenreich werden.**

**Dkub:**** Der Überwachungszauber ist eine gute Idee, lässt sich bei mir aber nur schwer einbauen. Und es lässt sich dann auch nicht erklären, warum Voldemort so lange damit gewartet hat, neue Horkruxe zu erschaffen. Ich habe eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden, mit der ich zwei Gartengnome mit einer Klappe schlage.**

**Berserkgorilla:**** Du hast Recht, was die Stimmen angeht. Und Aberforth musste leider weg, er war eine zu starke Hilfsperson. Ehrlich gesagt, störte es mich maßlos, dass JKR in Band 6 RAB einführt. Aberforth war nur eine Möglichkeit von mir, diesen RAB möglichst unauffällig zu beseitigen. Er hat sich dann ein wenig verselbstständigt, aber ich finde es ganz OK so.**

**Hakku: ****Es wird sogar noch düsterer, aber es kommen auch noch sehr schöne Momente – lass dich überraschen.**

**Schniefelus: Ich muss mal sagen: Das war eines der nettesten Reviews, die ich je bekommen habe – vielen Dank. Solche Reaktionen sind der Grund, warum ich mich doch immer wieder aufraffe und trotz Schreibfäule und gelegentlicher Ideenlosigkeit weiter schreibe – nochmals: danke!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 43**

**Auf Leben und Untot**

Harry spuckte aus und sah, dass sich Blut in seinem Mund angesammelt hatte. In einem Anflug von Galgenhumor, der hier und jetzt völlig fehl am Platze war, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er jetzt ein wenig so aussah, wie Aberforth vor knapp zwei Tagen. Zumindest was seinen körperlichen Zustand anging. Seine Kleidung hing ihm zerfetzt vom Körper, und er blutete an so vielen Stellen, dass sich sein gesamter Körper wie eine einzige Wunde anfühlte. Obendrein kam noch hinzu, dass er morgen den schlimmsten Muskelkater seinen Lebens haben würde. Das hieß: wenn er ein morgen noch erleben würde.

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn schlagartig in die Gegenwart. Und nicht eine Millisekunde zu früh. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich ducken. Einen Moment lang benommen, kauerte er sich am Boden zusammen, während über ihm ein kleines aber farbenfrohes Gewitter an Flüchen in die Wand einschlug. Er stellte sich besser nicht vor, was mit ihm geschehen wäre, wenn er sich noch dort befunden hätte, wo er vor einer Sekunde gewesen war. Bein richtigen (bzw. falschen) Gebrauch von Magie gab es schlimmere Zustände als den Tod.

Harry befand sich in dem Kellerraum am Grimaultplatz, in dem er normalerweise seine Zaubertränke zusammenbraute. Doch heute sah der Raum vollkommen anders aus. Harry hatte ihn völlig leer geräumt. Und bis auf einige Duzend Kerzen, die so hoch in der Luft schweben, dass man sich nicht an ihnen verletzte, wenn am an die eine oder andere Wand krachte, waren nur die nackten Steinwände zu sehen. Sogar die Ketten und in die Wände eingelassenen Eisenringe hatte Harry fortgezaubert. Der einzige Gegenstand, der ins Auge stach, war der goldene Becher, der in der Mitte des Raumes lag. Hier hatte Harry ihn vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ih Wahrheit waren es etwas fünfzehn Minuten gewesen, hingestellt, doch inzwischen war er umgefallen und umher gerollt.

Doch eigentlich stach der Horkrux Voldemorts gar nicht ins Auge – das erledigte etwas anderes, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Denn Harry befand sich nicht allein in dem kerkerartigen Raum. Ihm gegenüber und immer bedacht, stets zwischen ihm und dem Becher zu sein, stand eine zierliche junge Frau. Dem Aussehen nach, konnte sie nicht viel älter sein als Harry, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm sah sowohl sie, als auch ihre Kleidung tadellos aus. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das zusammen mit dem ebenso schwarzen Haaren und Augen und ihrer mehr als nur adeligen Blässe dafür sorgte, dass sie aussah, als wäre sie soeben aus einem Schwarz-weiß-Film entstiegen. Hätte Harry darauf geachtet, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass sie durchaus attraktiv war, doch er war mehr als beschäftigt, ihr so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sie hatte sich nicht mit Worten vorgestellt, doch nach dem Wappen an ihrem Kleid, dass Harry schon einmal und zwar in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte, zu schließen, musste es sich um Hepzibah Jones handeln. Und Harry verschwendete einen Augenblick mit der Feststellung, dass Seelen im Gegensatz zu Geistern nicht das Aussehen zum Zeitpunkt des Todes beibehielten. Dieser Augenblick hatte ausgereicht, um über Harry den Weltuntergang hereinbrechen zu lassen.

Harry hatte sich noch lange mit Dumbledores Portrait unterhalten, um mehr darüber zu erfahren, was geschehen würde, wenn er versuchte, den Horkrux zu zerstören. Doch Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihm nur sagen konnte, was er erlebt hatte. Es gab einfach keine Aufzeichnungen über Horkruxe und so wusste er auch nicht, ob dass was er erlebt hatte der Normalfall war, oder ob es jedes mal anders sein würde. Harry konnte diese Frage inzwischen beantworten – und zwar mit: beides. Das Seelenfragment, das Dumbledore entgegengetreten war, hatte sich äußerlich im Alter eines Hogwartsschülers befunden. Als Schulleiter war es Dumbledore natürlich zunächst unmöglich gewesen, diesen scheinbaren Jungen anzugreifen. Dieses Zögern hatte ihn eine Hand gekostet. Bei Harry verkörperte die Seele eine Art Mischung aus allen Frauen, die ihm etwas in seinem Leben bedeutet hatten. Von Hermine über Ginny und Cho bis hin zu seiner Mutter konnte er alle in dieser Person´ erkennen. Das machte ihm den Kampf nahezu unerträglich. Diese Seele war so etwas wie ein verkörperter Irrwicht mit einen gehörigen Schuss Dementor versehen.

Und dabei hatte alles sehr beschaulich angefangen. Harry hatte den Kellerraum ausgeräumt. Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, das Portrait Dumbledores mit hinunter zu nehmen. Aber er wollte dann doch nicht riskieren, dass es durch einen verirrten Zauber zerstört wurde. Jetzt, im nach hinein konnte Harry sagen, dass das eine ausgezeichnete Idee gewesen war. Dann hatte er bequeme Kleidung angelegt, in der er sich gut bewegen konnte und war mit dem Becher und seinem Zweitzauberstab losmarschiert. Er sah dies als eine Art Generalprobe, denn immerhin musste er das Ganze noch zweimal wiederholen. In Azkaban und schließlich in Voldemorts Festung, wenn er gegen Voldemorts Schlange Nagini antreten würde. Von Voldemort selbst, einmal ganz zu schweigen. Harry hatte den Becher also in die Mitte des Raumes gestellt, und das getan, was Dumbledore ihm geraten hatte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und einen einfachen Destructozauber auf den Becher geworfen. Das heißt, er hatte es versucht. Er hatte die Formel nicht einmal zu Ende sprechen können, da hatte der Becher aufgeleuchtet, und die schwarz gekleidete Hexe war wie appariert aus dem Nichts erschienen, nur ohne das normalerweise auftauchende Knallgeräusch. Harry war froh, dass er nicht direkt in der Kammer des Schreckens versucht hatte, den Horkrux zu vernichten. Ohne Vorwarnung, wäre die Hexe über ihn und seine Freunde hereingebrochen, wie ein Schwarm ausgewachsener Knallrümpfiger Kröter. Sie hätten nicht die geringste Chance gehabt.

Aber auch so hatte Harry seine liebe Mühe. Nachdem er seine Überraschung herunter gekämpft hatte, war er zum Gegenangriff übergegangen. Wider besseren Wissens hätte er es mit dem Entwaffnungszauber versucht. Bisher hatte ihm dieser stets gute Dienste geleistet. Und selbst gegen Voldemort persönlich hatte er, wenn auch anders als erwartet, gewirkt. Doch diesmal ging der Schuss nach hinten los. Die Hexe (obwohl Harry wusste, dass ihm keine lebende Frau gegenüber stand, konnte er nicht anders, als so von ihr zu denken) hatte keinen Zauberstab oder eine anders geartete Waffe, die ihr abgenommen werden konnte. So traf sie der Zauber, ohne dass er auch nur die geringste Wirkung zeigte. Harry hatte schon erlebt, dass Leute, die vom Entwaffnungszauber getroffen worden waren, mehrere Meter durch die Luft flogen, aber auch das geschah nicht. Wahrscheinlich wirkte auch in solchen Fällen der Zauber auf den Zauberstab des Gegners. Und wenn der nicht los lies, blieb er halt am Zauberstab hängen, wenn der durch die Gegend schlitterte.

Aber er hatte dem unglücklichen Start nicht lange hinterher trauern können, denn seine Gegnerin war ebenfalls sofort in den Angriffsmodus gegangen. Und da sie die Zauber, die sie um sich warf nicht laut aussprach, gab es für Harry keine Möglichkeit, sich irgendwie auf die Auswirkungen vorzubereiten. Und dies war etwas anderes, als die Kämpfe, die er bisher erlebt hatte. Selbst der Kampf gegen die Totesser im Ministerium in seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts war nicht so brutal gewesen. Die Totesser hatte hauptsächlich mit Lähm- und Entwaffnungszauber gekämpft. Sie hatten ja den Auftrag gehabt, die Prophezeiung heil von Harry zu bekommen und zu Voldemort zu bringen. Da konnten sie nicht mit absoluter Gewalt vorgehen. Dies hier war etwas ganz anderes. Harry fühlte, wie er in die Luft gehoben wurde, nur um kurze Zeit später mit voller Wucht auf den Boden zu knallen. Sämtliche Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, und selbst wenn er einen klaren Gedanken hätte fassen können, so hätte er doch keinen Zauber mehr sprechen können. Doch seine Gegnerin ließ ihn nicht zu Atem kommen. Erneut flog Harry quer durch den Gewölbekeller und landete unsanft am Fuß der gegenüber liegenden Wand. Er rollte sich ab und während die Hexe wieder zwischen ihn und den Horkrux trat und dann eine weitere Salve auf ihn losließ, konnte Harry aufstehen und sich soweit sammeln, um einen Schutzschild aufzubauen.

Der Zauberstab zitterte in seiner Hand, so dicht prasselten die Flüche auf seinen Schild, doch zum ersten Mal hatte Harry die Gelegenheit, sich seine Gegnerin etwas genauer anzuschauen. Auf der einen Seite kämpfte sie verbissen, doch andererseits hatte sie ein vollkommen ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Alle Muskeln schienen entspannt zu sein. Nur ein Detail störte diesen Eindruck, und das waren die Augen der Frau. Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben solche Traurigkeit gesehen und sofort regte sich Mitleid in ihm. Er erinnerte sich nur zugut an sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore, und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Da vor ihm stand nicht der Feind – es war ein Opfer Voldemorts. Ein Opfer, dass jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren leiden musste. Und was das schlimmste war, es musste jetzt selbst versuchen, den einzigen Weg zur eigenen Erlösung zu verhindern. Ein schreckliches Schicksal. Harry wusste nicht, inwieweit die Seele bewusst ihre Umfeld und das was sie tat wahrnahm, doch Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht allzu viel war.

Als Harrys Schutzschild zusammenbrach, warf er sich zur Seite, doch wieder einmal war er den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu langsam. Ein weiteres Mal flog er durch die Luft. Er fragte sich, warum der Kampf so lange dauerte. Seine Gegnerin hatte ihn inzwischen sooft getroffen, wenn auch nur einmal der Todesfluch dabei gewesen war, wäre es längst um ihn geschehen gewesen. In ihm keimte leise die Hoffnung auf, dass selbst die Seele solch komplizierte Zauber wie den Todesfluch nicht ohne Zauberstab heraufbeschwören konnte. Doch er wollte sich besser nicht darauf verlassen. Vielleicht spielte sie auch nur mit ihm, wie die Katze mit der Maus. Und wenn es so weiterging, dann würde er sich eh über kurz oder lang den Hals brechen, wenn er wieder einmal gegen eine der Wände donnerte. Tödlich waren beide Methoden.

Schon im Vorfeld hatte sich Harry überlegt, welche Art der Magie überhaupt in seinem Kampf gegen Voldemorts Verteidiger einsetzbar war. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass nur höhere Magie dazu geeignet war, wenn sogar Dumbledore nicht schadlos aus solch einem Kampf hervorgegangen war. Mit seinen siebzehn Jahren sah es mit höherer Magie nicht sonderlich gut aus. Das einzige, was ihm da auf die Schnelle einfiel, war sein Patronus, mit dem er sogar seine Prüfer bei den ZAG-Prüfungen in Erstaunen versetzt hatte. Das war wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, doch so wie er jetzt, blutend und nach Luft schnappend am Boden lag, fiel es ihn ungemein schwer, einen glücklichen Gedanken zu finden. Das war ganz allgemein ein Problem beim Patronuszauber. Meistens brauchte man ihn, wenn man in einer ziemlich unglücklichen Lage steckte.

Harry stand schwer atmend auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er in einem Buch in der Black´schen Bibliothek einen sehr nützlichen Verwirrungszauber entdeckt. Links und rechts aus Harrys Körper traten nun weitere Versionen von ihm. Zu dritt richtete Harry jetzt den Zauberstab auf seine Gegnerin. Was die nichts wusste war, dass Harrys Duplikate nicht in der Lage waren zu zaubern. Doch das war auch völlig egal, denn die Hexe versuchte verzweifelt zwischen Harry und dem Horkrux zu bleiben, was bei drei Harrys gar nicht so einfach war. Und so gelang es Harry zum ersten Mal, in den Rücken der Hexe zu kommen.

Für einen Patronus würde die Zeit nicht reichen, aber vielleicht half auch ein Fesslungszauber. Silbrige Seile fuhren aus Harrys Zauberstab und schlangen sich um die scheinbar junge Frau. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob Harry List tatsächlich wirken würde. Die Arme der Hexe wurden ihr an den Leib gepresst und als sie herumfuhr sah Harry, wie sie den Mund aufriss. Der Ton, den sie von sich gab war so unmenschlich und furchterregend, dass Harry die Kälte in alle Knochen fuhr. Dann, als Harry gerade wieder den Zauberstab hob, leuchteten die Seile auf und zerplatzen. Die Hexe hatte herausgefunden, wer der echte Harry war und drang erneut mit Flüchen auf ihn ein. Die Harry-Illusionen verblassten und verschwanden schließlich ganz. Diesen Trick würde er nicht zum zweiten Mal anwenden können.

Mit einem lauten Schrei knickte Harry plötzlich ein. Ein langer Riss zeichnete sich in seinem rechten Hosenbein ab und Harry fühlte, dass nicht nur der Stoff, sondern auch Haut und Fleisch darunter in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, als er den Mund wieder schloss. Diesmal musste er nicht mühsam aufstehen, das erledigte seine Gegnerin für ihn. Harry fühlte, wie er von einer unsichtbaren Hand am Hals gepackt und nach oben gezogen wurde. Mühsam hob er die Hand mit dem Zauberstab, doch da ihm die Luft abgeschnürt wurde, konnte er keinen Ton hervorbringen. Er musste daran denken, wie er im letzten Jahr Probleme damit gehabt hatte, Zauber ohne Zauberspruch auszuführen. Vielleicht hätte er im Unterricht doch besser mitarbeiten sollen. Kurz zuckte das Bild einer zufrieden grinsenden Hermine durch seine Vorstellung, als er auch schon wieder gegen eine Wand krachte. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zersplitterte und auch irgendwo in seinen Körper konnte Harry es sehr verdächtig knacken hören.

Harry spuckte aus und sah, dass sich Blut in seinem Mund angesammelt hatte. In einem Anflug von Galgenhumor, der hier und jetzt völlig fehl am Platze war, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er jetzt ein wenig so aussah, wie Aberforth vor knapp zwei Tagen. Zumindest was seinen körperlichen Zustand anging. Seine Kleidung hing ihm zerfetzt vom Körper, und er blutete an so vielen Stellen, dass sich sein gesamter Körper wie eine einzige Wunde anfühlte. Obendrein kam noch hinzu, dass er morgen den schlimmsten Muskelkater seinen Lebens haben würde. Das hieß: wenn er ein morgen noch erleben würde.

Harry duckte sich unter den hereinbrechenden Flüchen zusammen und schaute auf den traurigen Rest seines Zauberstabes. Jetzt war er froh, dass er zuerst seinen neuen Zauberstab genommen hatte. Er war inzwischen mit beiden Stäben gleich gut, aber an seinem ersten hing er, und so hatte er ihn nicht riskieren wollen. Hinzu kam, dass er ein Trumpf war, wenn er erneut auf Lord Voldemort treffen würde, auch wenn der inzwischen sicher auch einen anderen Zauberstab hatte, um das Debakel von vor drei Jahren nicht zu wiederholen.

Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung, die sich Harry inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, rollte er sich zur Seite und griff gleichzeitig an seinen linken Unterschenkel, wo sein andrer Zauberstab in einen schlanken Lederholster steckte. Aus der Rollbewegung heraus kam Harry auf die Beine und beim aufstehen zog er den Zauberstab. Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, schoss er Fluch um Fluch auf seine Gegnerin ab. Schockflüche, Fesselzauber und Ähnliches und versuchte auf diese Weise, die Hexe zurückzutreiben. Eine Zeitlang funktionierte es auch recht gut, nur dass Harry auf diese Weise auch nicht dazukam, seinen Patronus hervor zu beschwören, denn dafür würde er sich konzentrieren müssen. Und sobald er auch nur eine winzige Pause einlegen würde, wäre der nächste Gegenangriff so gut wie sicher.

Harrys Bein, dass wenn man sich die Blutmengen ansah, die aus dem Riss in der Hose hervortraten, anscheinend doch recht schwer verletzt war, fing jetzt, etwas verspätet, an furchtbar zu schmerzen. Außerdem musste das Knacken von eben wohl eine oder mehrere Rippen gewesen sein, denn Harry verspürte bei jedem Atemzug ein scharfes Stechen in der Brust. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich nichts in seine Lunge bohrte.

Jetzt fiel Harrys Gegnerin nach hinten auf den Rücken und Harrys Blick fiel auf den Becher, den die Hexe die ganze Zeit über peinlich genau vor seiner Beachtung geschützt hatte. Was war, wenn er seine Angriffe auf den Becher und nicht auf die Verteidigerin konzentrierte. Ihm war inzwischen klar geworden, dass er die Hexe nicht mehr lange würde in Schach halten können. Dies war ein Spiel auf Zeit, und da seine Gegnerin bereits tot war, hatte sie unendlich viel mehr Zeit zur Verfügung, als er. Aber wenn er sie soweit ablenken könnte, dass er freies Schussfeld auf den Horkrux hatte. Was würde mit Voldemorts Verteidigerin werden, wenn es nichts mehr zu verteidigen gab? Harry machte sich nichts vor, er würde es niemals schaffen, sich solange Luft z verschaffen, um einen Patronus zu beschwören. Bein nächsten Horkrux würde er in holen, bevor er den Verteidiger hervorlocken würde. Aber im Angriff auf den Becher sah er eine kleine Chance.

„Accio Becher!" rief Harry laut aus und erwartete, dass der Becher in seine Hand fliegen würde, denn in Aufrufezauber war er seit seinem vierten Jahr ziemlich gut. Hermine hatte hart und lange mit ihm daran gearbeitet. Doch seine Gegnerin ließ eine Art Barriere entstehen, die den Becher zurückhielt

Harry würde auf seine nächste Gelegenheit warten müssen, denn schon brachte die Hexe sich wieder zwischen ihn und sein Ziel. Er griff in seine Tasche. Dort befanden sich mehrere kleine Phiolen aus dünnem Glas. Sie waren so verzaubert, dass sie nahezu unzerbrechlich waren, solange sie sich unmittelbar bei ihm befanden, doch wenn er sie von sich warf, würden sie bei dem geringsten Stoß zersplittern. Harry warf eine der Phiolen der Hexe direkt vor die Füße. Der Zaubertrank verpuffte und eine dichter Qualm stieg senkrecht und eng begrenzt nach oben. Harry wusste nicht, ob man einer Seele den Blick versperren konnte, aber ein Mensch würde in diesem Qualm bestimmt nicht das geringste sehen können.

Harry hatte nur einen Moment im Flüchewerfen inne gehalten, und schon kamen die gegnerischen Flüche aus der Qualmwolke. Doch zu Harrys großer Freude waren sie ungezielt. Mit einem Schutzschild konnte er die meisten aufhalten, die anderen gingen schadlos an ihm vorbei. Jetzt musste Harry sich beeilen. Er würde nur wenige Augenblicke Zeit haben, bis die Verteidigerin mitbekam, was vor sich ging. Harry wich schnell aber lautlos zur Seite aus und schaffte es in den Rücken zu kommen. Jetzt musste er freies Schussfeld auf den Becher haben, nur dass auch dieser völlig vom Qualm eingeschlossen war. Harry griff in seine andere Tasche und zog eine weitere Phiole hervor. Der darin enthaltene Zaubertrank würde die Wirkung des ersten schlagartig aufheben. Und Harry hoffte, dass die Verwirrung seiner Gegnerin zumindest solange andauern würde, dass er einen gezielten Schuss auf den Becher abgeben konnte. Ein Schuss nur, einer würde reichen.

Der junge Zauberer hob gleichzeitig Zauberstab und Phiole. Seit der den ersten Zaubertrank geworfen hatte waren vielleicht knapp drei Sekunden vergangen. Eine lange Zeit in einem Kampf. Jeden Augenblick musste seine Gegnerin seinen Trick durchschaut haben und feststellen, dass er nicht mehr an seinem Platz war. Harry warf. Auch diese Phiole zerbrach mit einem feinen Klirren und augenblicklich war auch der winzigste Rest des dichten Qualms verschwunden. Harry sah, dass er richtig gerechnet hatte. Die Hexe schaute in die falsche Richtung und der Becher zu ihren Füßen lag völlig frei.

Harry senkte den Zauberstab. „Destructo!" rief er und der Becher zersprang in zwei ungleiche Hälften. Mit dem furchtbarsten Kreischen, dass Harry jemals gehört hatte, führ die personifizierte Seele herum und richtete ihre Augen, die noch immer unendlich traurig dreinblickten, was nicht zu dem hassverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck passen wollte, auf Harry. Und in diesem Augenblick erkannte Harry, dass er nicht darum herum kommen würde, wovor er sich seit seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore fürchtete.

Harry spürte, wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte und ein Teil von ihm starb in diesem Augenblick. Er hob den Zauberstab und als er den Mund öffnete, klang seine Stimme fest und sicher „Avada Kedavra!"

Der giftig-grüne Strahl schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab und fuhr der Hexe genau in die Brust. Harry hatte Berichte darüber gehört, wie der Zauber wirkte, er hatte davon geträumt und nicht zuletzt hatte er Cedric auf diese Weise sterben sehen und deshalb kannte er das Entsetzen auf den Gesichtern der Opfer. Doch was er jetzt sah, verblüffte ihn zutiefst. Die so unendlich traurigen Augen klarten sich auf und ein freundliches Lächeln breitete sich auf den Gesicht der Hexe aus. Und während sich der Körper wie ein Nebel in der Mittagssonne auflöste, hörte Harry eine glockenklare Stimme.

„Danke."

000

**So – wie versprochen, geht es düster weiter. Dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, hat einen Grund. Ich habe ein kreatives Problem. Aus gutem Grund lese ich eigentlich keine FF´s, die in der gleichen Zeit spielen, wie die, die ich gerade schreibe. Ich will mich nicht ablenken lassen, oder fremde Ideen übernehmen. Doch jetzt habe ich (natürlich) den Trailer zu HP5 gesehen. Und da gibt es ja ganz kurz eine Totale der Festung von Azkaban. Nun wird ein kleiner Teil meiner Geschichte in Azkaban spielen und mein Azkaban sieht so völlig anders aus. Das ist an und für sich kein Problem, doch in meinem Kopf befinden sich momentan zwei parallel laufende Handlungsmöglichkeiten und das ist extrem verwirrend. Um dem ganzen aber aus dem Weg zu gehen, habe ich jetzt beschlossen, die Filmversion einfach vollkommen zu ignorieren, und mein eigenes Ding durchzuziehen. Ich möchte also bitten, evtl. auftretendes Ungereimtheiten mit dem, was ihr über die Festung zu wissen glaubt (oder im Film sehen werdet) zu verzeihen.**

**Jetzt bitte ich natürlich wie üblich noch um viele Zuschriften. Nachdem die 300 ja schon vor einiger Zeit geknackt worden ist, nehme ich mal die 400ste Review als neues Ziel in Angriff :-) - Federwisch **

11


	45. Schmerz und Verhör

**Ewjena:**** Die Wende am Ende musste sein, damit Harry nicht zu sehr auf die dunkle Seite abdriftet (Darth Harry gewissermaßen).**

**Slytherin Lord:**** Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du ein ungewöhnlich gutes Gespür dafür hast, die richtigen Fragen zum falschen Zeitpunkt zu stellen? Scherz beiseite, die Antwort kommt in diesem Kapitel. Aber wenn du logisch drüber nachdenkst, sollte sie dir auch so einfallen.**

**Fishcreme:**** Du hast vollkommen recht und das ist auch eine der Hauptgründe, warum ich diese Geschichte schreibe. Neben dem unsäglichen Ende von Band 6 hat mich am meisten gestört, dass Harry immer noch nicht in die Pötte (haha – was für ein passendes Wort) kommt. p.s. - appetitlicher Nickname.**

**Hakku:**** Die Nägel wachsen ja nach. Wenn du noch solange warten musst, dann hilft nur eines: Englisch lernen.**

**S-d-C:**** (Name gekürzt?) Das mit dem Todesfluch ist kein Problem. Harry hat den Crutiatus bei Bella sehr wohl hinbekommen – nur nicht sehr gut. Und Bella meint, dass er es auch wirklich so meinen muss – und genau das ist der Knackpunkt. Im letzten Kapitel wollte Harry die Seele tatsächlich beseitigen und deshalb hat es geklappt. Ich persönlich halte des Avada Kedavra für leichter auszuführen, als den Crutiatus – denn dafür muss man wirklich sadistisch veranlagt sein – für den Todesfluch reicht ein plötzlicher Hassanfall.**

**Berserkgorilla:**** Es war natürlich Absicht. Alles, was zwischen den beiden identischen Abschnitten liegt, ist ein Rückblick.**

**An alle:**** Während ich dies hier schreibe ist es acht Minuten vor Mitternacht am Freitag. Also noch gewissermaßen acht potterfreie Minuten (sieben). Ich werde das Buch selbstverständlich auch lesen, möchte aber alle, die auf die deutsche Fassung warten (müssen oder wollen) kurz beruhigen. Meine Geschichte steht bis zum Ende. Es werden also keinerlei Spoiler auftauchen. Alle evtl. auftretenden Ähnlichkeiten zu Mrs Rowlings Buch sind zufällig (wenn auch nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt). Ich hatte ursprünglich vor, diese Geschichte vor dem Erscheinen des Buches abzuschließen. Das ist mir nicht ganz gelungen. Das neue Ziel ist, vor dem Erscheinen der deutschen Fassung zum Ende zu kommen. Das ist machbar.**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem heutigen Kapitel!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 44**

**Schmerz und Verhör**

Ein lautes Scheppern aus der Küche ließ Remus Lupin zusammenzucken. Der ehemalige Hogwartslehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte es sich mit dem Tagespropheten in der Hand vor dem Kaminfeuer gemütlich gemacht, während Tonks die Überreste des Abendessens beseitigte. Ihre Kochkünste waren inzwischen sehr viel besser geworden, doch bei Nebensächlichkeiten wie etwa dem sicheren verstauen von Geschirr in dafür bestimmte Regale, passierte ihr noch immer der ein oder andere Unfall.

Remus hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er seine Teller regelmäßig wieder ganz zaubern musste, doch wofür war man schließlich Zauberer. Und der Umgang mit seiner tollpatschigen Freundin war auf jeden Fall ungefährlicher, als was er sonst so seine Tage und vor allem Nächte verbrachte. Dumbledores Tod hatte im Phönixorden für einiges Durcheinander gesorgt, doch inzwischen lief fast alles wieder in gewohnten Bahnen. Wenn man davon in einer Untergrundbewegung überhaupt sprechen konnte. Und so war auch er zu seiner Aufgabe zurückgekehrt, andere Werwölfe im Auge zu behalten. Mit Bill Weasley hatte er Unterstützung erhalten. Der war zwar kein richtiger Werwolf, war aber verständlicherweise stark motiviert, dass die Werwölfe, die unter Voldemorts Kontrolle standen, nicht noch mehr Unheil anstellten. Molly Weasley und auch Bills Verlobte Fleur sahen es zwar überhaupt nicht gern, dass er sich in Gefahr begab, doch als ausgebildeter Fluchbrecher bei der Gringottsbank hatte er schon mehr als einmal dem Tod ins Auge geblickt, war für diese Aufgabe also durchaus geeignet.

Remus lächelte still, als er Tonks vor sich hin fluchen hörte. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sich ihr Haar in diesen Momenten giftgrün verfärbte. Doch wenn er jetzt einschreiten würde, würde er damit ihre Tapsigkeit nur noch verschlimmern. Es war schon irgendwie komisch, dass eine Aurorin, und keine schlechte, wie selbst Moody zugab, immer wieder zerbrechlich Gegenstände zu Boden fallen ließ. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie Sirius eine zeitlang gewesen war. In Hogwarts war Sirius ein brillanter Schüler gewesen, auch wenn das seine Noten nicht unbedingt widergespiegelt hatten. Er hatte seine Fähigkeiten oft in außerschulische Aktivitäten gesteckt. Aber dabei hatte er eine zeitlang ein sehr großes Talent für ungewollte Komik an den Tag gelegt. Den Lehrern war das ungeheuer auf den Geist gegangen. Vielleicht lag das ja in der Familie, obgleich bei der Familie Black andere Charaktereigenschaften hervorstechender waren.

Der Tagesprophet bot auch nicht viel neues. Damals, als Scrimgeour Fudge als Zaubereiminister abgelöst hatte, waren die Reporter wie die Hornissen über ihn hergefallen. Alle hatten geglaubt und gehofft, dass jetzt alles besser würde. Scrimgeour als ehemaliger Leiter der Aurorenzentrale hatte das Zepter mit eiserner Faust übernommen und eine Zeitlang hatte es auch tatsächlich so ausgesehen, als ob Bewegung in die Sache kommen würde. Doch inzwischen waren sämtliche Illusionen verflogen. Zwar war die Zahl der Verhaftungen angeblicher Todesser und Sympathisanten Voldemorts auf ein neues Maximum gestiegen, doch die Anschläge auf Muggel wie magisch Begabte waren nicht abgerissen. Der Terror wütete schlimmer als je zuvor, und nachdem auch der anscheinend sehr vorschnell so genannte Auserwählte im Untergrund verschwunden war, sahen viele jede Hoffnung begraben. Und anstatt gegen dieses Bild in der Bevölkerung anzugehen, verstärkte der Tagesprophet das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit auch noch.

Remus pfefferte die Zeitung gerade in eine Ecke, als sich die Flammen im Kamin grün verfärbten. Instinktiv griff er zu seinem Zauberstab. Tonks Kamin galt zwar als sicher, schließlich war sie Aurorin, aber in der heutigen Zeit musste man immer mit allem rechnen. Doch mit dem, was da aus den grünen Flammen auf ihn zu taumelte, hatte Remus ganz sicher nicht gerechnet. Überrascht ließ der den Zauberstab fallen und stürzte auf den übel zugerichteten Harry zu, der vor dem Kamin zusammenbrach.

„Harry! Oh bei Merlin, was... Dori! Komm schnell – Harry ist verletzt." Remus kniete sich neben dem Sohn seines alten Freundes hin und begann, ihn von oben bis unten zu untersuchen.

Tonks stürzte aus der Küche herbei, den Zauberstab in der rechten, und ließ sich an Harrys anderer Seite auf den Boden niedersinken. „Harry, sag doch was."

Harrys Blick, durch die Schmerzen etwas glasig richtete sich auf die Aurorin. Als er sie sah, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem mühsamen Lächeln. „Hallo, Tonks. Weißt du noch, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass drei Dinge zwischen mir und Voldemort stehen?"

Tonks nickte.

„Es sind nur noch zwei!" Damit verlor Harry das Bewusstsein.

000

Als Harry wieder erwachte, glaubte er für einen Moment, durch die Zeit gereist zu sein. Er lag in einem bequemen Bett unter einer weißen Decke und als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah er einen niedrigen Tisch mit einer bunten Ansammlung von Zaubertrankfläschchen. Doch auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Harry, dass er sich nicht im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts befand, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte. Er war ganz froh darum, denn dort war er seiner Meinung nach schon oft genug wieder zu sich gekommen.

Harry drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite und sah Remus Lupin, dem auf einen Stuhl sitzend der Kopf auf die Brust gesunken war. Anscheinend saß er schon längere Zeit hier. Doch er schlief wohl nicht sonderlich fest, denn Harrys leise Bewegungen reichten aus, um ihn aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken zu lassen. Der Werwolf rieb sich die müde aussehenden Augen und lächelte Harry dann aufmunternd zu. „Willkommen zurück, Harry. Du hast uns ja ganz schöne Sorgen bereitet."

„Uns?" fragte Harry und sein Blick fiel auf die Tür. „Oh richtig – Dori." Harry grinste breit und Lupin sah für einen Moment verängstigt aus.

„Sag ihr um Himmels willen nicht, dass du das gehört hast. Sie reißt mir den Kopf ab."

„Aber wieso? Ist doch ein hübscher Name."

Lupin knurrte. „Ich kann meine Freundin ja schlecht beim Nachnamen nennen wenn wir... sagen wir bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten."

Harry wollte losprusten, bemerkte aber eine seiner gebrochenen Rippen und überlegte sich stattdessen nur ein hüsteln hören zu lassen.

Lupin trat an das Bett heran und lüftete die Decke. Harry konnte sehen, dass die meisten seiner Schnittwunden bereits verheilt waren. Selbst unter Einsatz von Magie musste das mindestens zehn Stunden gedauert haben. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich keineswegs ausgeruht. Der ehemalige Lehrer nickte zufrieden. „Ich werde dir etwas zu trinken holen. Wenn du versuchen solltest aufzustehen, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten war er durch die Tür verschwunden und Harry, der erst jetzt spürte, was ihm noch alles wehtat, dacht nicht einmal daran, sich Lupins Zorn zuzuziehen. Er sah sich etwas genauer in seinem Krankenzimmer um. Er kannte es. Er befand sich in Tonks´ Wohnung. Sie hatte dieses Zimmer hochtrabend als Gästezimmer bezeichnet, obgleich es außer Bett und Schrank gerade noch genug Platz für den Stuhl bot, auf dem Lupin gesessen hatte. Die Bezeichnung Besenkammer wäre zutreffender gewesen, doch nach seinen Jahren im Schrank unter der Treppe der Dursleys machte ihm Enge nichts mehr aus.

Ein wenig fragte er sich, wie er es bis hierher geschafft hatte. Nachdem er die Seele von Hepzibah Jones endlich besiegt hatte, war sämtliche Kraft aus seinem Körper gewichen. Er hatte nicht mehr klar denken können und die Beine waren unter ihm weggekickt. Doch ihm war klar geworden, dass wenn er hier das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, dann würde er mit Sicherheit nicht wieder aufwachen. Nach all seinen Abenteuern würde er ganz schnöde an seinen vielen Verletzungen verbluten. Kein sonderlich ruhmreiches Ende für den Jungen der lebte. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich an die Wand gestützt wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Mit einem rötlichen Schimmer vor den Augen ging er seine Möglichkeiten durch. Zum Apparieren fehlte ihm die Kraft. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Tonks ihm dabei geholfen hatte, dass Grimaultplatz Nummer 12 auch nach dem Abzug des Ordens ein Ort war, an dem man nicht apparieren konnte. Und er würde es nicht schaffen, den geschützten Bereich zu verlassen. Aber Tonks war die Lösung. Sie hatte es obendrein durchgesetzt, dass der große Kamin in der Küche des alten Blackhauses an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wurde. Nicht an das öffentliche Netz, aber er konnte ihre Wohnung erreichen. Und die Küche war vom Keller aus nur ein Stockwerk entfernt. Das war zu schaffen.

Harry hatte sich die Stufen der endlos erscheinenden Kellertreppe hinaufgeschleppt. Wegen seiner gebrochenen Rippen konnte er nur schwer atmen und er musste mehrere Pausen machen. Er musste vor dem nächsten Horkrux eine bessere Möglichkeit finden, diesen zu bekämpfen. Hinzu kam ein Problem, mit dem er sich schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigt hatte. Er hatte die Seele mit dem Todesfluch besiegt. Es war mit Sicherheit die schlimmste Entscheidung seines Lebens gewesen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, dass er das wiederholen konnte. Und das lag einfach am Ort seines nächsten Kampfes. Wenn Dumbledores Gemälde richtig lag und Arthus´ Schwert der nächste Horkrux war, dann würde sein nächster Kampf direkt in Azkaban stattfinden. Und direkt im Zaubereigefängnis den Avada Kedavra auszusprechen konnte nur eines bedeuten. Der magischen Strafverfolgung würde Zeit und Mühe eingespart, und er selbst würde Azkaban nicht so schnell wieder verlassen.

Natürlich gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten zu töten, aber Harry hatte bei seinem jüngsten Kampf alle möglichen Flüche benutzt, und die Seele hatte sich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt gezeigt. Vielleicht war tatsächlich der Avada erforderlich und dann konnte man Voldemort zu seinem Versteck in Azkaban nur herzlichst gratulieren.

Wie er schließlich doch noch bis in die Küche gekommen war, konnte Harry später nicht mehr sagen. Das Flohpulver stand in einem Einmachglas auf dem Kaminsims. Das er dann auch noch während des Transports durchgeschüttelt wurde wie ein Klatscher beim Quidditch, gab Harry endgültig den Rest. Und jetzt lag er hier und überlegt krampfhaft, was er Tonks und Lupin erzählen sollte, wenn sie jeden Augenblick hier wieder erscheinen würden. Die Wahrheit schied schon einmal aus. Die beiden würden ihn zum Orden schleifen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

Doch Harry blieb nicht lange Zeit, um über seine Möglichkeiten nachzudenken, denn die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Tonks trat ein. Sie trug ein Tablett mit einem Glas und einer dampfenden Schale. „Ich dachte mir, dass nachdem ich dir stundenlang einen Trank nach dem anderen eingeflößt habe, du Lust auf etwas handfesteres haben könntest." Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab. Interessanterweise ohne dabei eine von den Trankfläschchen umzuwerfen. Wenn man damit rechnete, dann passierte ihr nie ein Unfall. Hinter Tonks steckte Lupin den Kopf durch die Tür. Während er Harry einen beschwörenden Blick zuwarf wedelte er mit der Zeitung, die er kurz vor Harrys Ankunft quer durch das Wohnzimmer geworfen hatte.

„Ich hab da eine Meldung gefunden, die dich interessieren könnte. Wie üblich, wenn es etwas wichtiges ist, ganz weit hinten versteckt." Er quetschte sich in das winzige Zimmer und verdrängte damit so ziemlich das letzte bisschen Luft. Tonks öffnete das Fenster.

„Sie haben also die Leiche entdeckt?"

Lupin nickte. „Natürlich. Aber es ist mal wieder typisch, dass ihnen der Fund von Dumbledores Bruder nur ein paar Zeilen wert war, während sie sich früher bei jeder Fehlentscheidung von Fudge die Finger wund getippt haben."

Jetzt nickte Harry. Dabei konnten sie mit der Entwicklung eigentlich ganz zufrieden sein. Wenn sich niemand für Aberforth´ Ableben interessierte, dann würde es auch nicht weiter untersucht werden. Harry hatte zunächst gar nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte, nachdem der alte Zauberer direkt in seiner Bibliothek gestorben war. Was tat man als siebzehnjähriger Zauberer, der sich vor der Gesellschaft versteckte mit einer Leiche. Glücklicherweise hatte ihm Dumbledores Portrait weiterhelfen. Da er selbst gestorben war, nahm er den Tod seines Bruders seltsam gelassen auf und erinnerte Harry obendrein daran, dass er ja nicht vollkommen von der Zaubererwelt abgeschnitten war. Er hatte sogar ganz gute Verbindungen. Also hatte er sich an Tonks gewandt. Die war alles andere als begeistert gewesen, doch sie sah ein, dass Harry zum Ministerium gehen konnte, um den Tod von Aberforth zu melden. Es würde sehr unangenehme Fragen nach sich ziehen. Es ging schon damit los, das ja niemand wusste, dass Harry überhaupt Kontakt zu dem alten Mann gehabt hatte.

Die rettende Idee war dann von Lupin gekommen. Es galt ja nicht nur das Ministerium zu täuschen. Auch Voldemort musste glauben, dass Aberforth keinen Kontakt mehr zu Harry aufgenommen hatte. Also musste er dort gefunden werden, wo es Sinn machte. Und da Aberforth in der Vergangenheit öfters vom Wirt des Eberkopfes gesehen worden war, und der dies auch bezeugen konnte, war es nur logisch, dass er in der Nähe von Hogsmeade gefunden werden musste. Sowohl das Ministerium als auch Voldemort mussten annehmen, dass Aberforth, nachdem er aus den Fängen der Todesser entkommen war, versucht hatte, sich an einem Ort zu verstecken, an dem er sich auskannte und wo ihm das schon früher gelungen war.

Harry war es sehr schwer gefallen, den alten Mann einfach wie ein Stück Abfall am Wegesrand abzulegen. Doch so klischeehaft es auch klingen mochte, er musste ein höheres Ziel im Auge behalten. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann hätte Aberforth selbst sicherlich ähnlich gehandelt. Harry hatte mit Dumbledores Portrait darüber gesprochen und sein ehemaliger Schulleiter hatte ihm zugestimmt.

Harry griff nach dem Becher und sah Tonks misstrauisch an.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Ich hatte in den vergangenen Stunden genug Gelegenheit dich mit den verschiedensten Tränken zu beglücken. Das ist reiner Kürbissaft."

Harry nickte und trank. Erst jetzt merkte er, was für einen Durst er hatte. Der Kampf gegen die Seele hatte ihm einiges abverlangt.

„Wo wir jetzt alle so nett zusammen sind." fing Lupin in einem Ton an, der nicht gutes verhieß. „Wovon sind es noch zwei?"

Harry zog die Brauen hoch. Natürlich hatte er die Frage erwartet. Gedanklich hatte er sich schon mehrere Ohrfeigen dafür gegeben, dass ihm dieser Satz heraus gerutscht war.

Er stellte sich unwissend „Zwei? Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

Lupin schnaubte. „Bitte verkauf mich doch nicht für dumm. Auf meine Ohren kann ich mich ganz gut verlassen. Du hast gesagt, es wären noch zwei übrig von den dreien, die zwischen dir und Voldemort ständen. Ich will wissen, was du damit gemeint hast. Und ein bisschen plötzlich, junger Mann."

Harry seufzte. „Reicht es, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich auf dem richtigen weg befinde?"

„Wenn dieser Weg bedeutet, dass du noch zweimal so hier auftauchst, wenn es bedeutet, dass du noch zweimal zusammengeflickt werden musst – nein, dann reicht es ganz sicher nicht. Ich will Antworten. Was gibt es da zu grinsen Harry?"

Tatsächlich hatte Harry sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren können. „Nichts, eigentlich gar nichts. Ich kann nur gerade in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Dumbledore richtig verstehen."

Lupin zog fragend die Brauen hoch.

„Vor zwei Jahren habe ich Dumbledores halbes Büro zusammengeprügelt. Ich wollte endlich Antworten. Ich ich habe sie bekommen. Aber erst im Nachhinein habe ich erfahren, dass des doch wieder nur die halbe Wahrheit war. So war Dumbledore nun einmal. Und mir geht es gerade genauso. Ich könnte hier jetzt alles Mögliche erzählen, aber die ganze Wahrheit wäre es doch nicht. Das kann ich jetzt einfach noch nicht. Um es mal ganz klar zu sagen, ich will nicht aufgehalten werden."

„Glaubst du etwa, das wir das tun würden?" Tonks hatte Lupin die Hand beschwichtigend auf die Schulter gelegt, aber der schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. „Glaubst du so von uns?"

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ihr habt mir geholfen und ihr wollt mir weiterhin helfen. Aber es gibt nunmal ein paar Dinge, die ich allein tun muss. Nicht weil ich immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand will, wie Ginny es ausdrücken würde, sondern weil es außer mir keiner tun kann."

„Auf Ginny solltest du vielleicht ein wenig mehr hören, du Auserwählter."

„Damit hat das gar nichts zu tun." Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Naja, es hat schon was damit zu tun. Aber nicht nur. Und glaub nicht, dass ein anderer es besser machen würde. Dumbledore hat bei dem Versuch eine Hand eingebüßt." Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war ihm so rausgerutscht und er wusste im gleichen Moment, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

„Was?" Lupin war auf hundertachtzig. „Du hast dich auf etwas eingelassen, wobei Dumbledore seine Hand verloren hat. Ist dir denn eigentlich noch zu helfen?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Das ist es ja, was ich die ganze Zeit versuche zu sagen."

Lupin wollte schon wieder hochfahren, aber er bremste sich. Dann erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie unglaublich ähnlich du deinem Vater bist? Er konnte auch so stur sein."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte – nicht auf die Weise."

000

**Tja, zu diesem Kapitel fällt auch mir nichts geistreiches mehr ein. Wenn es euch anders geht und ihr nicht so ungeheuer beschäftigt mit dem lesen von Band 7 seid, dann wisst ihr ja, wie ihr mich erreichen könnt.**

**Federwisch **

11


	46. Vorbereitungen

**Tja – was soll ich sagen. Ich danke allen, die meiner Entscheidung, die Geschichte abzubrechen, so energisch widersprochen haben. Da mir die Entscheidung sowieso alles andere als leicht gefallen war und sie somit von vornherein ziemlich am wanken war, bedurfte sie also nur eines kräftigen Schubses. Während ich die letzten Tage also kräftig an der Chronik gearbeitet habe, sind meine Gedanken immer wieder hierher zurückgeschweift. Noch immer weiß ich nicht so recht, wie ich die Geschichte zu einem völlig eigenen Ende bringen soll und in den nächsten Kapiteln muss ich wohl so einige Änderungen vom ursprünglichen Konzept vornehmen. Ich kann auch nicht versprechen, dass ich allzu oft uploaden kann (und allzu viele Kapitel sind es auch gar nicht mehr), da ich nebenbei die Chronik auch noch weiterführen werde.**

**Alle, die Band sieben jedoch völlig unbeeinflusst genießen wollen, sollten vielleicht davon absehen weiterzulesen. Ich will nicht, dass hinterher irgendjemand sagt, ich hätte ihn nicht gewarnt.**

**Genug gequasselt – ich wünsche viel Freude mit diesem kleinen Kapitelchen!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 45**

**Vorbereitungen**

„Schließen!"

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete, wie das Regal, das vom Boden bis zur Decke des runden Raumes reichte, an ihm vorbeisauste und wie eine überdimensionale, aufrecht gestellte Schublade, in der Wand verschwand. Er befand sich im Familienverlies der Potters bei Gringotts. Dies war bereits dass fünfte der zwölf Regale, das er durchsucht hatte. Harry hatte gehofft, dass er in den Hinterlassenschaften seiner Eltern oder denen von Sirius etwas finden würde, das seinen nächsten Schritt der Suche nach Voldemorts Horkruxen helfen könnte. Bisher war er enttäuscht worden. Ein zweiter Tarnumhang wäre schon toll gewesen, aber von Ron wusste er, wie selten diese Kleidungsstücke waren. Warum sollte sein Vater ausgerechnet zwei davon besessen haben. Und seinen Mutter war ja schließlich muggelstämmig gewesen. Wenn Sirius so einen Umhang besessen hätte, hätte er dies bestimmt erwähnt, oder ihn dem Orden zur Verfügung gestellt. Er brauchte sich also keine Hoffnungen machen.

Fast wünschte er sich, er hätte seinen Umhang nicht in Hogwarts gelassen, aber Ron und Hermine konnte ihn zurzeit wohl besser gebrauchen.

Das nächste Regal ließ Harry aus. In ihm befanden sich seine Barschaften. Er würde kein Bargeld brauchen, konnte er doch ohnehin in kein Zauberergeschäft gehen. Er hatte sich verkleidet, aber einem wirklich genauen Blick würde seine Maskerade nicht stand halten. Hier bei Gringotts war das etwas anderes. Den Kobolden war es egal, mit wem sie Geschäfte machten. Sie würden sich niemals in die Angelegenheiten der Zaubererwelt einmischen. Harry vermutete, sie würden es nicht einmal melden, wenn Lord Voldemort persönlich bei ihnen am Schalter stände, um ein Konto zu eröffnen.

Das nächste Regal enthielt Gegenstände aus dem täglichen Haushaltsbedarf. Auch magisch verkleinerte Möbel waren dort untergebracht. Nach allem, was er über das Haus seiner Eltern in Godrics Hollow wusste, und das war nicht sonderlich viel, vermutete er, dass dies alles niemals dort hineingepasst hätte. Vermutlich handelte es sich um den Hausrat von vielen Generationen von Potters, die allesamt längst im Dunst der Vergangenheit verschwunden waren. Nächstes Regal – Bücher. Stimmte ja; hier hatte er bereits herumgestöbert. Es musste sich um die Bibliothek der Potters handeln. Sie war wie die der Blacks, mit dem Unterschied, dass keine Mrs Weasley mit scharfem Auge hindurchgefegt war, um alles auszusortieren, was ihrer Meinung nach nichts in einer anständigen Bibliothek zu suchen hatte. Zwar hatte Harry hier nicht viel Literatur über dunkle Magie entdeckt, aber anscheinend hatte es auch in der Geschichte der Familie Potter das eine oder andere angedunkelte Schaf gegeben. Hinzu kam, dass sein Vater und anscheinend auch sein Großvater (wie er inzwischen herausgefunden hatte) Auroren gewesen waren. Berufsbedingt hatte sie sich natürlich mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigt.

Aber Harry war nicht auf der Suche nach einem Buch. Es kam ihn inzwischen auch gar nicht mehr als eine so gute Idee vor, überhaupt nach Gringotts gegangen zu sein. Er war aus einem ganz anderen Grund in die Winkelgasse gekommen und dieser Gedanke hatte in ganz spontan angesprungen, als er das große Bankgebäude aus der Ferne gesehen hatte.

Schon die erneute lange Achterbahnfahrt zum Verlies hatte ihn zweifeln lassen. Er fand es immer wieder seltsam, dass ihm davon schlecht wurde, wo er sich doch auf einem Besen und bei den rasanten Flügen während eines Quidditchspiels doch immer wie Zuhause gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht fehlte ihm hier die Möglichkeit der Selbstkontrolle.

Harry fragte sich, ob er die restlichen Regale überhaupt noch durchsuchen sollte. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was er zu finden hoffte. Und selbst wenn etwas brauchbares dabei war, dann würde er es bestimmt nicht einmal als solches erkennen. In einem der Regale hatte er mehrere Geräte gefunden, die ihn sehr an die erinnert hatten, die Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro gesammelt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wofür sie zu gebrauchen waren. Harry strich sich durch das ungewohnt lange und glatte Haar. Als er sich am Morgen im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, hatte er nicht gewusst, ob er lachen oder sich gruseln sollte. Rein optisch hatte er eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius Malfoy, obwohl der inzwischen wohl nicht mehr so geschniegelt aussah. Harry fragte sich, ob er ihn zu Gesicht bekommen würde, wenn er sich nach Azkaban aufmachte, um Voldemorts nächsten Horkrux zu vernichten. Aber wahrscheinlich war es nicht. Er hatte sich seinen Plan bis in kleinste Detail festgelegt und wenn alles gut ging, und das musste es, dann würde er dem Zellenblock nicht allzu nahe kommen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, Sirius wäre noch am Leben. Von ihm hätte er Informationen über Azkaban aus erster Hand bekommen können. So aber wusste er alles, was er über das Zauberergefängnis hatte in Erfahrung bringen können, aus Büchern. Und einige davon waren nicht sonderlich neueren Datums gewesen. Vielleicht hatte es inzwischen Umbauten gegeben. Das einzige, das Harry hoffen ließ war die Tatsache, dass Zauberer mit Vorliebe traditionell waren. Etwas, was sie einmal aufgebaut hatten, blieb auch so, solange die erforderlichen Umstände sie nicht zum Umbau zwangen. Das hatte zu Folge gehabt, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt viel altmodischer wirkte, als die Welt der Muggel. An der Funktion eines Gefängnisses konnte sich in den letzten paar Jahrzehnten ja nicht wirklich viel verändert haben, also gab es hoffentlich auch keine Umbauten.

Er hätte Tonks fragen können, aber sie und Remus waren sowieso schon viel zu neugierig. Es war ihm sehr schwergefallen, sich bei den beiden bei seinem letzten Besuch herauszureden. Nicht, das er es nicht verstehen könnte. Wenn bei ihm ein halb toter und an allen möglichen Stellen blutender Freund aus dem Kamin stolpern würde, dann würde er auch Fragen stellen. Und zwar nicht zu knapp.

Harry ließ das Regal wieder in der Wand verschwinden und drehte sich im Kreis. Das machte alles keinen Sinn. Er sollte sich an seinen Plan halten, dann würde schon nichts schief gehen. Er ging auf die Tür des Familienverlieses zu und kurz darauf stand er wieder im Vorraum. Der Kobold, der mit ihm hier heruntergefahren war, saß noch immer in dem lorenartigen Karren und wartete auf seine Rückkehr. Diese Kobolde hatten wirklich Sitzfleisch. Das kleine Wesen schaute ihn nicht einmal an, sondern deutete nur wenig einladend auf den hinteren Sitz. Harrys Magen machte in Erinnerung an die letzte Fahrt einen mittelschweren Aufstand, aber es half ja nichts. Die Bahn war anscheinend der einzige Weg, zu den Verliesen zu kommen. Zumindest hatte Harry hier noch nie irgendwelche Treppen gesehen.

000

Zehn Minuten später taumelte Harry durch die Eingangshalle von Gringotts und stand wenige Augenblicke danach endlich wieder unter freiem Himmel. Doch angenehm war es auch hier nicht. Hatte sich die Winkelgasse schon bei seinen letzten Besuchen verändert, so lang sie jetzt vollkommen ausgestorben vor ihm. Niemand schien sonderlich angetan von dem Gedanken zu sein, frei in der Zaubererstraße herumzuwandern. Traurig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie er zum ersten Mal mit Hagrid diese Straße entlang gegangen war. Er war erschlagen gewesen, von all dem Leben um ihn herum. Wenn er die Winkelgasse heute sah, verstärkte sich in ihm der Gedanke daran, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten.

Harry wanderte zügig durch die Straße und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Er bemühte sich, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. Die meisten der Geschäfte waren geschlossen, die Fenster im Erdgeschoss vernagelt und auch die oberen Stockwerke sahen so aus, als ob sich hinter ihnen niemand befinden würde. Das Geschäft der Weasley-Zwillinge bildete wie schon im letzten Jahr eine Ausnahme, auch wenn die Fensterdekoration längst nicht mehr so schrill war. Es fanden sich keine Plakate mehr, die den Namen Voldemorts verunglimpften oder seine Totesser direkt angriffen. Fred und George hatte wohl eingesehen, dass es niemandem half, wenn sie Selbstmord begingen. Und vermutlich hatte Mrs Weasley auch ein wenig interveniert.

Harry betrat den Laden und ein kleines Glöckchen über der Tür bimmelte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Bei seinem ersten Besuch hier, war sie ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass der Verkaufsraum damals brechen voll gewesen war. Heute aber war er der einzige Kunde. Die Regale waren aufgeräumter und die Hexe im magentafarbenen Umhang drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um, als sie das Glöckchen hörte. Sie wollte schon auf ihn zugehen, als Harry aus dem Augenwinkel sah, das einer der beiden Ladeninhaber von der Seite herankam.

„Willkommen bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Wenn sie etwas suchen um die dunklen Zeiten zu ... - Harry?" Harry wusste wie üblich nicht, ob es sich um Fred oder George handelte, doch die Frage klärte sich sofort. „Fred" rief sein Gegenüber aufgeregt durch die Tür in das hintere Zimmer, „Komm schnell her – Harry ist hier." Es war also George und Harry grinste ihn breit an. Jetzt kam auch Fred, wie sein Bruder und die Angestellte in Magenta gekleidet herangestürmt und ergriff Harrys Hand.

„Mann, Harry. Was treibt dich denn hierher? Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich – ach was sag ich, ich klinge ja wie Mum. Aber wie siehst du denn aus?" Ein Wortschwall entwich Fred, so dass Harry schützend die Hände hob.

„Ich dachte, so fall ich weniger auf. Ich muss mir ja kein Zielkreuz auf die Brust malen."

George klopfte ihm schwer auf die Schulter. „Aber du weißt schon, wem du ähnelst? Im Fuchsbau würdest du dir den ein oder anderen Fluch einhandeln, wenn dich die Familie nur von hinten sehen würde. Und wo hast du deine Brille gelassen? Und seit wann hast du blaue Augen?"

„Kontaktlinsen." sagte Harry.

Fred zog die Stirn kraus. „Was für Linsen? Kann man die essen?"

Harry winkte ab. „Nicht so wichtig. Ist ne Muggelerfindung. Aber man braucht dann keine Brille zu tragen."

„Jetzt komm erstmal mit nach hinten." sagte George, „Die Gefahr, dass hier plötzlich jemand reinplatzt, ist zwar nicht mehr ganz so groß, aber es könnte doch passieren. Und mit dieser Frisur können wir dich nur sehr schwer als lange verschollenen Cousin ausgeben." sein Zwillingsbruder grinste und schob Harry durch die Tür, durch die er soeben erst gekommen war.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass dies vor einem Jahr noch ein zweiter Verkaufsraum gewesen war. Jetzt schienen die Zwillinge den Raum als Lager zu benutzen. Fred sah seinen herumschweifenden Blick. „Wir haben die Verkaufsräume zusammengelegt. Wie du ja gesehen hast, hat der Kundenandrang letztens etwas nachgelassen."

„Und deshalb haben wir dem Raum neuen Bestimmungen übergeben." Führte George des Satz zuende.

Harry sah ihn schief an. „Eine vielleicht etwas hochtrabende Wortwahl für einen Lagerraum. Wofür braucht ihr den eigentlich, wenn die Geschäfte so schlecht laufen."

George tat entrüstet. „Schlecht laufen? Davon hat doch keiner was gesagt, oder? Wir haben nur ein wenig umgesattelt. Wir verschicken jetzt Kataloge und bieten einen Versandservice an. In den Laden kommen wirklich nicht mehr so viele, aber die Verkaufszahlen sind kaum zurückgegangen."

„Und dein so genannter Lagerraum", fügte Fred hinzu. „gehört zur Tarnung. Er ist ein Unterschlupf für Mitglieder des Ordens.

Harry machte große Augen. „Ihr arbeitet jetzt also richtig für den Orden?"

Fred warf sich in die Brust, lenkte aber sofort ein. „Was weiß hier richtig? Wir sind zuständig für die Weitergabe von Informationen. Wir gehen nicht auf Missionen, wenn du das meinst."

„Und Dad hat es geschafft, eine sichere Kaminverbindung zwischen seinem Büro und dem Laden zu errichten, der von der Abteilung zur Überwachung des magischen Transportwesens nicht kontrolliert wird. So können Kingsley, Tonks und er schnell und heimlich verschwinden, wenn es man brenzlich im Ministerium wird, oder sie wichtige Informationen weitergeben müssen."

„Wir haben auch eine sicher Verbindung nach Hogwarts. Die McGonagall leitet schließlich jetzt den Orden. Das hätte sie sich sicher auch nicht träumen lassen, dass ausgerechnet wir zwei mal für die Sicherheit von Informationen zuständig sein würden."

Fred und George brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Weißt du noch, wie sie geschaut hat, als Bill es vorgeschlagen hat?" fragte Fred seinen Bruder.

Der nickte und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. „Ich hab geglaubt, jeden Augenblick schlägt sie hinten rüber."

„Ihr habt also eine Möglichkeit, Nachrichten nach Hogwarts zu schicken?" fragte Harry.

„Ja sicher, warum fragst du?" erkundigte sich George.

„Na ja. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt ein paar kleinere Anschläge auf euch vor." Harry atmete tief durch und sah in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Zwillinge. Dann zog er einen Briefumschlag hervor und reichte ihn an Fred.

Der betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Da steht keine Adresse drauf. Für wen ist er denn bestimmt?"

„Hagrid. Er ist für Hagrid. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, ihn per Eule zu schicken. Wenn er abgefangen würde, wäre das ziemlich fatal. Aber er ist wichtig. Und kein anderer darf ihn zu lesen bekommen. Auch Professor McGonagall nicht. Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr ihn eher vernichtet, als dass ihn irgendjemand anderes als Hagrid bekommt."

Fred sah ihn ernst an. „Du wirst uns also nicht sagen, was in dem Brief steht?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn wir mit ihm gefasst werden, dann sieht es vermutlich schlecht für uns aus?"

Jetzt nickte Harry zögernd. „Ich kann euch nur bitten, das für mich zu tun. Aber wenn es euch zu gefährlich ist, dann kann ich das verstehen."

George versetzte ihm einen recht kräftigen Klaps an den Hinterkopf. „Hast du einen Vollknall? Das ist doch genau das, was wir die ganze Zeit machen. Und wenn der Auftrag von dir kommt, dann wissen wir wenigstens, dass es nicht umsonst ist."

Harry atmete erleichtert durch. „Gut. Hagrid muss darauf antworten. Ir könnt ihm von mir sagen, dass es reicht, wenn er ja oder nein sagt."

„Und wie willst du von der Antwort erfahren?" fragte Fred. „Kommst du noch einmal hier vorbei?"

„Das Risiko ist mir zu groß. Ich möchte mich nicht öfters hintereinander am selben Ort aufhalten. Vielleicht werde ich ja doch von jemandem erkannt. Wer weiß, wie viele meiner lieben Mitschüler aus Slytherin inzwischen alle Totesser sind." Harry zog einen kleinen Zettel aus der Tasche." Wenn Hagrid nein sagt, dann tut einfach gar nichts. Wenn er aber ja sagt – dann gebt bitte diese Anzeige im Tagespropheten auf." auch den Zettel gab er Fred.

Er sah ihn an, zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und gab ihn an George weiter. „Harry, das ist ja eine Todesanzeige."

„Wer ist denn Fintus True?" fragte George, der den Zettel inzwischen auch gelesen hatte.

Harry grinste. „Ich hoffe doch, er ist niemand. Ich habe ihn erfunden. Ich dachte nur, in dieser Zeit wird eine Todesanzeige mehr im Propheten nicht auffallen. Und wenn ich sie sehe, dann weiß ich, dass alles klar geht."

Fred klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Sehr clever. Ich schätze, dass wir heute Abend noch nach Hogwarts aufbrechen können. Mit etwas Glück, hast du die Antwort in der morgigen Spätausgabe des Propheten."

„Und du willst uns wirklich nichts näheres über dein Vorhaben sagen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Je weniger bescheid wissen, desto besser. Ihr wisst, dass ich euch vertraue, aber Voldemort und seine Totesser haben ihre Methoden, das wisst ihr. Und Auch Ron und Hermine wissen nichts darüber, falls euch das beruhigt."

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Das beruhigt uns ganz und gar nicht. Das Hermine ganz nützlich ist, steht wohl außer Frage, und was Ron angeht – ich werde abstreiten das je gesagt zu haben, wenn du es ihm erzählst, aber unser kleiner Bruder hat weit mehr auf dem Kasten, als er selber glaubt."

Harry sah ihn an. „Aber vielleicht _solltet_ ihr ihm das mal sagen. Dann würde er mehr an sich glauben."

Fred winkte ab. „Ron wird schon selbst herausfinden, was in ihm steckt. Und ich glaube, er weiß selbst sehr gut, dass die letzten sechs Jahre an deiner Seite nicht überstanden hätte, wenn er wirklich so trottelig wäre, wie er immer tut." Er steckte Brief und Zettel in seine Umhangtasche. „Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehend tun werden, damit Hagrid das zu lesen bekommt."

George nickte. „Aber du sprachst von einen paar kleinen Anschlägen. Was können wir denn noch für dich tun?"

Harry grinste. „Ihr hört aber genau zu, was? Also, ich bräuchte da ein paar klitzekleine Kleinigkeiten aus eurem Sortiment."

000

**So – jetzt hab ich also ein Kapitel geschrieben. Ich hoffe, das Gespräch mit den Weasleys hat den ziemlich schleppenden Anfang des Kapitels etwas ausgeglichen.**

**Ich würde mich sehr über Zuschriften freuen, obgleich ich ja befürchte, dass alle, die auf meinen Kommentar geantwortet haben aus technischen Gründen keine Reviews abschicken können, denn dieses Kapitel hat ja dieselbe Nummerierung, wie die Bemerkung und man kann ja nicht zwei Reviews für ein Kapitel abschicken. Na – vielleicht klappt es ja doch, und ansonsten hoffe ich einfach auf das nächste Kapitel, was hoffentlich nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lässt, aber es wird ein ziemlich langes und kompliziertes. Man kann sich also schon mal drauf freuen.**

**Herzlichst - Federwisch**

11


	47. Azkaban

**12Michi12:**** Du meinst, was er von den Zwillingen aus dem Sortiment haben wollte? Lass dich überraschen. Im übrigen hoffe ich, du hast erfolgreich und wohlbehalten den Kontinent gewechselt. Schon blöd, wenn man nicht apparieren kann, was?**

**Berserkgorilla:**** Hm, da hast du eigentlich gar nicht die Stimmung getroffen, die ich beim schreiben beabsichtigt hatte. Dieses Kapitel und vor allem die Begegnung mit den Zwillingen habe ich unter anderem aus deswegen eingebaut, damit mal wieder etwas Humor in die Geschichte kommt. Sie war mir in letzter Zeit ein wenig zu ernst gekommen. Aber du hast natürlich mit deinem Ansatz recht, auch wenn ich mich mit der Beschreibung der magischen Welt ja sehr zurückhalte. Ich schreibe das ganze ja aus der Sicht von Harry und der bekommt eigentlich gar nicht so recht mit, was um ihn herum vor sich geht, weil er kaum Kontakte hat.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 46**

**Azkaban**

Als das Boot endlich gegen den Felsen stieß, war Harry schon das erste Mal an diesem Tag der Erschöpfung nahe. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, sich möglichst unbemerkt zu nähern, und damit waren magische Transportwege von vornherein gestorben. Obendrein glaubte er nicht, dass es überhaupt möglich war, nach Azkaban zu apparieren. Und da er gar nicht wusste, wie man ein Boot verhexte, so dass es wie die Boote von Hogwarts von allein fuhren, war ihm gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als es auf althergebrachte Art und Weise zu tun – sprich: rudern. Wenn er vorher gewusst hatte, wie weit die Insel draußen vor der Küste lag, hätte er vielleicht länger darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. Und er war ja auch angekommen.

Harry holte die Ruder ein und sprang aus dem Boot. Er landete in knietiefen, eiskaltem Wasser. Zitternd sah er sich um. Das Ufer, gegen das er buchstäblich gestoßen war, bestand aus schwarzen, schroffen Felsen und ohne Schuhe wäre es bestimmt kein Vergnügen, hier herumzuwandern. Er dachte an Sirius, der hier oder an einer anderen Stelle in seiner Hundeform ins Wasser gegangen sein musste, um an Land zu schwimmen. Harry schüttelte sich. Er zog einen bequemeren Rückweg vor. Hoffentlich ging alles gut. Sonst würde er sich auf einen längeren Aufenthalt auf diesem herzerwärmenden Eiland vorbereiten können.

Als er sich so umsah, ging ihm die Geschichte durch den Kopf, die Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte. Dies war also ursprünglich die Insel Avalon gewesen. Er kannte sich in der Artuslegende nicht besonders gut aus, doch er hatte sich Avalon immer als einen grünen Garten vorgestellt. Hier gab es absolut nichts grünes. Nun, nachdem sich die Dementoren mehrere Jahrhunderte hier aufgehalten hatten, war vermutlich alles Leben von der Insel gewichen. Abgesehen von dem, was sich in der Festung befand, die Harry von seiner jetzigen Position noch gar nicht sehen konnte. Hoffentlich befand er sich überhaupt auf der richtigen Insel. Harry zog sich an Land und machte sich daran, das Boot fest an einem Felsen zu vertäuen. Selbst wenn er es nicht mehr brauchen würde, wollte er doch nicht, dass es in irgendeine Strömung geriet und durch irgendeinen dummen Zufall von der Festung aus gesehen wurde. Er wollte auf keinen Fall jemanden von seiner Ankunft wissen lassen, bevor er dazu bereit war.

Harry holte ein Kleiderbündel aus dem Boot und machte sich daran, das steil aufsteigende Ufer hinaufzuklettern. Es war kein ganz einfaches Unterfangen, denn immer wieder rutschte er auf dem losen Gestein aus und da er sich auf allen vieren vorwärts bewegte, waren seine Hände bald ziemlich zerkratzt. Doch wenn er an seinen letzten Kampf gegen einen Horkrux dachte, waren zerkratzte Hände bald sicher sein kleinstes Problem.

Als er die Höhe erreicht hatte, schnaufte er ganz schön. Der zweite Kraftakt am heutigen Tage. Abgesehen von Quidditch war er nie besonders sportlich gewesen und auch eher mager als muskulös. In seiner Vorstellung arbeitete ein Zauberer auch eher mit dem Kopf als mit den Muskeln, aber so wie es aussah, gab es auch Ausnahmesituationen. Jetzt konnte er die Festung von Azkaban zum ersten Mal sehen. Wobei sehen fast übertrieben war. Die Burg war anscheinend aus dem selben Gestein erbaut, aus dem auch die Insel bestand und setzte sich vor ihr farblich nicht im mindesten ab. Es war ein einziges schwarz in schwarz. Doch Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass das trotzige Gebäude noch eine Spur dunkler war. Die Festung war riesig, obgleich sie es nicht mit Hogwarts aufnehmen konnte. Auf der von ihm aus gesehen linken Seite musste sich der Eingang befinden, denn dort konnte Harry undeutlich eine Straße erkennen, die von der Umfassungsmauer wegführte. Diese Mauer war so hoch, dass Harry von den eigentlichen Gefängnisgebäuden nur vier Ecktürme und einen großen zentralen Turm sehen konnte. In der Mauer, so schien es ihm, gab es keine Fenster oder sonstige Öffnungen. Das war ihm aber ganz lieb so, denn so war die Gefahr, dass er vorzeitig entdeckt wurde geringer. Wenn es auf der äußeren Mauer Wachen gab, dann würden sie bestimmt nach innen sehen, denn bei einem Gefängnis war es doch immer noch wichtiger, dass die, die drinnen waren auch drinnen blieben. Wer wollte schon in ein Gefängnis _ein_brechen?

Harry legte das mitgebrachte Bündel auf den Boden, setzte sich im Schneidersitz daneben und begann es auseinander zuschnüren. Bei der ganzen Operation war Timing von ganz besonderer Wichtigkeit. Er würde also nicht den Fehler machen, jetzt etwas zu überstürzen. Das Bündel war genau das, was es auf den ersten Blick zu sein schien, ein Kleiderbündel. Abgesehen von einem kleinen Fläschchen bestand es nur aus einer Garnitur abgetragener Alltagskleidung und einem schon etwas schäbigen Umhang. Angesicht der Tatsache, dass er sich nur etwa eine halbe Meile von der Gefängnismauer entfernt befand, vermisste er schon wieder einmal seinen Tarnumhang, doch er hätte ihn hier eh nicht gebrachen können und die Gefahr, ihn zu verlieren wäre ihm zu groß gewesen.

Direkt zu Harrys Füßen lugte vorsichtig ein kleines Büschel Gras zwischen den kargen Felsen hervor. Es war doch erstaunlich, wie schnell sich die Natur ihr Terrain zurückeroberte, wenn sie die Chance dazu bekam. Zum ersten Mal, war Harry froh darüber, dass die Dementoren Azkaban verlassen hatten. Nicht, dass es ihm egal war, was mit den ganzen Menschen geschah, die überall im Land auf sie trafen, aber wenn sie noch immer in der Festung ihren Wachdienst verrichten würden, dann wäre seine Aufgabe bestimmt sehr viel schwerer gewesen; vielleicht sogar unmöglich. Er nahm das kleine Fläschchen zur Hand. Wie gesagt, Timing war hier alles. Genau eine Stunde würde er Zeit haben. Das reichte leicht, um bis zum Tor zu gelangen. Problematisch wurde es, wenn er erst einmal im Gefängnis sein würde. Leider hatte er nicht allzu viele Informationen darüber gefunden, wie es im Inneren aussah. Und auch über die internen Abläufe wusste er nicht viel.

Bisher war alles wunderbar gelaufen, seit er vor einer Woche in der Winkelgasse gewesen war. Die Antwort von Hagrid war tatsächlich bereits am nächsten Abend im Tagespropheten zu lesen gewesen. Der gute alte Fintus war planmäßig gestorben und somit wusste Harry, das Hagrid seinen Teil des Plans verstanden hatte und auch bereit war, ihn zu befolgen. Wenn Harry ehrlich war, war dies allerdings der Teil gewesen, der ihm am wenigsten Sorgen bereitete. Nicht das, was Hagrid tun sollte, das war in der Tat wichtig, aber die Tatsache, das er es tat, war ihm fast vorher klar gewesen. Es hatte nur die Gefahr bestanden, dass Hagrid damit sofort zu McGonagall gelaufen wäre, denn die war ja inzwischen in doppelter Hinsicht seine Chefin. Aber Harry hatte ihn in seinem Brief gebeten, das nicht zu tun und offenbar hatte er es auch nicht getan. Ansonsten hätte die Antwort wohl ganz anders ausgesehen. Dann hatte er einige Tage Zeit gehabt. In erster Linie hatte er den Plan zeitlich so gelegt, dass er genug Zeit für die Vorbereitungen haben würde. Und auch Hagrid durfte nicht gehetzt werden. Viel war es nicht mehr, was er noch zu tun hatte, doch er ging den Plan lieber hundertmal zuviel als einmal zu wenig durch.

In aller Ruhe räumte Harry einige Felsbrocken beiseite und schaffte auf diese Weise eine flache Mulde. Hier würde er seine eigenen Kleider verstecken, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass jemand sie entdecken würde, wenn er sie einfach nur liegen ließ. Er war lieber vorsichtig. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, sich umzuziehen. Die mitgebrachten Kleider waren ihm viel zu weit und auch zu kurz, aber das machte nicht, gehörte sogar zum Plan. Zuletzt legte er sich einen speziellen Gürtel um, den er von den Weasleyzwillingen erhalten hatte. Etwas in der Richtung hatte er haben wollen, doch dies war wirklich ideal. Die Zwillinge hatten es relativ neu im Programm und waren ziemlich stolz darauf gewesen. Es war sogar so neu, dass es noch nicht in ihrem Katalog stand. Harry war sich sicher, dass die Wachen in Azkaban keine Ahnung hatten, dass es so etwas gab. Der schmuddelige Umhang vervollständigte sein neues Outfit. Den Zauberstab steckte er in die Seitentasche.

Wieder griff er nach der kleinen Flasche. Jetzt hatte er wohl alles geregelt. Es gab keinen Grund, sein Vorhaben weiter hinauszuzögern. Er sah auf die Uhr. Eine Stunde – dann hätte er noch genug Zeit für das Schwert. Wenn alles gut ging, dann... Er zog den Stöpsel aus der Flasche und die Nase kraus. Seit er damals in seinem zweiten Schuljahr das erste Mal Vielsafttrank geschluckt hatte, verband er den Geruch mit Gregory Goyle. Kein sonderlich angenehmer Gedanke, obgleich sein Trank sehr viel gelungener war, als das Gebräu, das Hermine damals zusammengerührt hatte und bei weitem nicht so übel stank. Hermine mochte die beste Schülerin seines Jahrgangs gewesen sein, aber Zweitklässler blieb immer noch Zweitklässler. Da war er inzwischen einfach ein wenig weiter. Also Nase zu und durch dachte sich Harry, setzte das Fläschchen an und kippte die widerliche Flüssigkeit, die immerhin nicht so brockig und dickflüssig war hinunter.

Die Wirkung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Es war genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte und genau wie damals fand er sich auf allen vieren wieder, nachdem der brennende Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper gezogen war. Das nächste, das er spürte, war ein fürchterliches Kneifen in der Magengegend. Als er an sich herunterblickte, stellte er fest, dass es keineswegs an der Wirkung des Trankes lag, zumindest nicht direkt. Als er eben den Gürtel angelegt hatte, hatte er ihn fest angezogen. Sein neuer Körper benötigte aber etwas mehr Platz. Harry lockerte ihn und augenblicklich ging es ihm besser.

Er bedeckte seine eigenen Kleider mit einigen Steinbrocken, bis sie kaum noch zu sehen waren und auf keinen Fall vom Wind herum geweht werden konnten. Dann stand er auf. Er war kleiner als zuvor und er fühlte sich unglaublich schwer. Was dicke Leute so alles mit sich herumschleppen mussten. So würde er bestimmt nicht Quidditch spielen können. Aber das hatte er die nächste Stunde ja auch nicht vor. Er sollte sich auf den Weg machen, die Zeit lief. Auch das Gehen war im ersten Moment ungewohnt. Das war es damals als Goyle auch gewesen, doch er hatte es inzwischen wohl vergessen gehabt. Hör auf, dir selbst leid zu tun, dacht er bei sich und marschierte los.

Die Entfernung von einer halben Meile hatte er ganz realistisch geschätzt und trotz des groben Gerölls am Boden, kam er eigentlich sehr gut voran. Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten hatte er die Mauer erreicht. Er war auf das linke Ende zugegangen, um möglichst schnell zum Tor zu gelangen. Immer wieder hatte er vorsichtig zur Krone der Mauer empor gelinst, doch seine Vorsicht war überflüssig gewesen. Entweder gab es keine Wachen auf den Mauern, oder sie achteten tatsächlich nicht darauf, was um das Gefängnis herum vor sich ging. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, mit dem langen und zerzausten, grauen Haaren. Wenn er hier für die Sicherheit zuständig gewesen wäre, sähe es anders aus. Es musste ihnen doch klar sein, dass Voldemort seine Armeen um sich scharte. Wer konnte schon sagen, wann er auf die Idee kommen würde, seine in Azkaban eingekerkerten Anhänger herauszuholen. Die einzige Erklärung, die Harry in den Sinn kam, und bei diesem Gedanken musste er schlucken, war, dass die Leitung des Gefängnisses bereits von Voldemort unterwandert war. Es würde an seinem Plan nichts ändern, aber es könnte dazu führen, dass ihm mehr Gegner gegenüberstanden, als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

An der Ecke der Mauer konnte er das Eingangstor sehen. Es war ebenfalls unbewacht, zumindest von außen. Es war einfach ein riesiges zweiflügeliges Tor, dass das Eingangstor von Hogwarts blass aussehen ließ. Es sah so schwer aus, dass es sicher kein Mensch bewegen konnte. Wahrscheinlich eine weitere Sicherung. Wenn man Magie benötigte, um die Tür zu öffnen, wie sollte dann ein Gefangener, der bestimmt keinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung hatte, hier hindurch kommen. Harry fragte sich, wie Sirius es geschafft hatte. Er hatte ihm nie Einzelheiten seine Flucht erzählt, nur dass er an den Dementoren vorbeigekommen war, indem er seine Hundeform angenommen hatte. Doch wie war er durch das Tor gekommen; und wie bis zum Wasser? Aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Viel wichtiger war jetzt die Frage, wie sollte Harry hineinkommen? Allzu viel Zeit zum Grübeln blieb ihm nicht.

Doch als er das Tor erreicht hatte, wurde ihm klar, das es vielleicht viel einfacher war, als er geglaubt hatte. An beiden Torflügeln befanden sich in Kopfhöhe große eiserne Menschenschädel, die jeweils einen schweren Eisenring zwischen den Zähnen hielten. Gute alte Türklopfer. Harry war erleichtert. Es hätte ja auch sein können, dass nur bestimmte Zauberer dieses Tor öffnen konnten. Also fasste er sich ein Herz, ergriff einen der Ringe und ließ ihn schwer gegen das Holz des Tores krachen.

Der Erfolg war überwältigend. Ein Ton, wie von einem riesigen Gong ertönte und Harry war sich sicher, dass er auf der gesamten Insel zu hören sein musste. Und nur Augenblicke später, teilte sich das riesige Tor und schwang leicht wie eine Feder nach außen auf.

Nachdem sich die Flügel weit genug geöffnet hatten, um Harry hindurch zulassen stoppten sie. Harry schritt mit einigermaßen weichen Knien hindurch und fand sich einem kleine Zauberer gegenüber, dessen Kragenabzeichen ihn als Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums erkennen ließen. Der Zauberer schaute in misstrauisch an. Es kam vermutlich nicht häufig vor, dass unangekündigter Besuch vor den Toren von Azkaban auftauchte.

Er legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ja?"

Harry musste sich bemühen, nicht zu grinsen. Seine Situation war alles andere als witzig und dies war vielleicht die gefährlichste Stelle seines ganzen Plans. Wenn diese Wache falsche reagierte, dann konnte es sein, dass sein ganzer Besuch hier vorbei war. Ach was, sein Besuch – im schlimmsten Fall ging es um sein Leben.

Also räusperte sich Harry und mit einer stimme, die er seit einer Woche sehr ausgiebig geübt hatte sagte er: „Es wäre wohl die richtige Entscheidung, mich möglichst bald zu ihrem Chef zu bringen. Mein Name ist Peter Pettigrew!"

000

„_Mobilcorpus_!" Harry fühlte, wie sein Körper in die Höhe gehoben wurde. Arme und Beine waren ihm mit magischen Stricken aus dem Zauberstab des Wachzauberers an den Leib gefesselt. Harry triumphierte innerlich und musste sich sehr anstrengen, keinen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Eine Ganzkörperklammer hätte ihm nicht so gut ins Konzept gepasst und wenn er geschockt worden wäre, hätte er nur hoffen können, dass er nicht das Bewusstsein verlor oder aber zumindest wieder aufgewacht wäre, bevor der Vielsafttrank seine Wirkung verloren hätte. Gut, dass er ein paar von Peters Haaren nach dessen letzten Besuch auf seinem Stuhl gefunden hatte. Das hatte ihm eine wunderbare Eintrittskarte nach Azkaban verschafft. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er auch als er selbst in die Festung gekommen wäre, aber dann wären auch mehr aufmerksame Augen auf ihn gerichtet gewesen.

Als Harry jetzt so vor der Wache her schwebte, konnte er auch zum ersten Mal die übrigen Gefängnisgebäude betrachten. Es waren zumeist langgezogene mehrstöckige Gebäude aus demselben schwarzen Gestein, aus dem hier alles zu bestehen schien. An allen vier Ecken befanden sich schlanke hohe Türme und als Harry jetzt über einen großen Innenhof geführt wurde konnte er auch den Fuß des großen Mittelturms sehen. Und was er dort, neben einem schmiedeeisernen Eingangstor erblickte, ließ ihn das Herz höher schlagen. In einem schneeweißen Felsen, der hierher ungefähr so gut passte, wie eine Mimose am Nordpol, steckte ein Schwert. Bis fast zum Heft war es in das Gestein getrieben und es sah aus, als sei es erst gestern geschehen. Kein Ansatz von Rost oder sonstige Verfärbungen. Das Stück Klinge, was zu sehen war, war breit, und Harry vermutete, dass es sich um ein sehr viel gewaltigeres Schwert handeln musste, als das Schwert Gryffindors, dass wahrscheinlich noch immer im Büro der Schulleiterin in Hogwarts hing.

Soweit es Harry trotz seiner Fesseln möglich war, schaute er sich um. Hier war offenes Gelände. Geradezu ideal für einen Kampf gegen den Horkrux. Besser hatte es ihm gar nicht passieren können. Jetzt musste er nur noch rechtzeitig seiner Bewachung entkommen und die Sache war geritzt. Nun ja, vielleicht stellte er es sich doch etwas einfach vor, aber es hätte auch alles sehr viel schlimmer kommen können. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, das Voldemort solch einen Ort ausgesucht hatte, um seinen Horkrux zu platzieren.

Doch er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Schwert Excalibur werfen können. Seine Wache bugsierte ihn vor sich her über den Hof und kurz darauf verschwanden sie in einem Gebäude, das nicht ganz so uneinladend aussah, wie die übrigen. Zwar waren auch hier die Fenster mit schweren Gittern versehen, doch konnte man sie zumindest Fenster nennen. Bein den anderen Trakten handelte es sie eher um kleine Mauerlöcher, die selbst für eine Eule zu klein gewesen wären. Hier war die Atmosphäre beinahe erträglich, und da es ja keine Dementoren mehr auf der Insel gab, fühlte sich Harry eigentlich ganz annehmbar. Es ging eine Treppe hinaus und Harry schätze, dass sie sich in der obersten Etage befinden mussten, als die Wache ihn in einen Raum beförderte. Es war ganz augenscheinlich keine Zelle, das konnte man sofort sehen. Obgleich die Einrichtung auch nicht gemütlich zu nennen war. Die Wände und der Boden waren kahl und an Möbel gab es außer einem zweitürigen Schrank, der mit mehreren Riegeln gesichert war, nur einen einfachen Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl auf jeder Seite. Es musste sich um eine Art Verhörraum handeln. Harry hatte etwas in dieser Art erwartet. Kaum hatte Harry den Raum betreten (bzw. beschwebt), als zwei weiter Wachzauberer hinzukamen. Die Torwache bugsierte ihn auf einen der beiden Stühle und fixierte ihn daran. Dann drehte er sich um und sprach leise mit den neu Hinzugekommenen. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, worum es ging, aber eigentlich war ihm ganz klar. Sie sollten gut auf ihn aufpassen. Aber das Harry jetzt sowieso noch nicht vorhatte, seine Bewacher zu verlassen, würden sie hinterher berichten können, dass er ein vorbildlicher Gefangener gewesen war.

Also machte er es sich so gut es eben ging, auf seinem Stuhl bequem und wartete. Da er mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, konnte er nicht sehen, was genau vor sich ging, aber außer einem gelegentlichen Tuscheln war von seinen Bewachern nichts zu hören. Das einzige, was Harry ein wenig störte war, dass er aufgrund seiner Fixierung nicht auf die Uhr schauen konnte. Alles hing davon ab, dass er nicht allzu lange warten musste. Doch der Grundgedanke bei diesem Teil des Plans war gewesen, dass ein Gefangener vom Format eines Peter Pettigrews, das Ministerium oder zumindest die Gefängnisleitung auf Trab bringen würde.

Und doch vergingen die Minuten eine nach der anderen schleppend dahin und als erst, als Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass es jetzt mit seiner Rückverwandlung jeden Augenblick losgehen musste, hörte er Bewegung hinter sich. Harry konnte förmlich hören, wie die beiden Wachen Haltung annahmen. Dann war das Rascheln eines Reiseumhangs zu hören und einen Moment später trat ein neuer Mitspieler die Arena.

Rufus Scrimgeour.

Harry konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, aber das löwenartige Auftreten des Zaubereiministers machte noch immer ein wenig Eindruck auf ihn. Er dachte, den ehemaligen Leiter der Aurorenzentrale inzwischen ein wenig kennen gelernt zu haben und er war sich auch sicher, das er in Einzelbereichen kein Stück besser war als Cornelius Fudge zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten, aber zumindest hatte sein Auftreten eindeutig mehr Stil. Wenn Harry an den lächerlichen limonengrünen Bowler denken musste, den Fudge immer mit Vorliebe getragen hatte, musste er immer noch innerlich grinsen. Scrimgeour hingegen mit seiner inzwischen doch etwas ergrauten Löwenmähne machte den Eindruck, seinem Amt auch gewachsen zu sein und hart durchzugreifen. Auch wenn Harry inzwischen eines Besseren belehrt worden war; der erste Eindruck blieb.

Der Minister trat langsam auf Harry zu und sah ihm dabei mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Verwirrung und Zorn an. Harry bedachte sich im letzten Moment an seine Rolle und senkte den Blick. Er schaffte es sogar, ein leichtes Zittern zu zeigen, was auf der anderen Seite gar nicht so schwer war, denn seine Kleidung war recht luftig und es herrschte eine empfindliche Kühle in dem alten Gemäuer mit seinen dicken Steinmauern.

„Hat er etwas gesagt?" Es waren die ersten Worte, die der Zaubereiminister sagte und sie waren schneidend wie eine Klinge.

Einer der beiden Wachen an der Tür räusperte sich leise. „Nein, Sir. Die Torwache hat nur gesagt, dass er seinen Namen genannt hat. Und dass er mit der Gefängnisleitung sprechen wollte."

Scrimgeour nickte verstehend. „Gut, gut. Dies ist zu wichtig, da bin ich selber gekommen. Ist er durchsucht worden?"

Erneut spürte Harry den lauernden Blick des Zauberers auf seinem Gesicht, doch er hob den Blick nicht. Je weniger Augenkontakt er hatte, umso leichter und vor allem schneller würde es vorangehen. Ihm lief die Zeit allmählich davon.

Wieder sprach die Wache an der Tür. Entweder war er ranghöher als sein Kollege, oder sie hatte sich darauf geeinigt, dass er das Wort führen sollte. „Wir nicht, Sir. Aber der Torwächter. Er sagte, er hätte nichts bei sich gehabt, außer dem hier." Harry hörte Schritte, als der Wächter auf Scrimgeour zutrat, um, ihm etwas zu geben. Er sah, dass es der Zauberstab war, der ihm direkt nachdem er gefesselt worden war, abgenommen worden war. Es war klar, dass sie ihn nicht mit seinem Zauberstab in der Tasche durch Azkaban würden spazieren lassen. Auch das gehörte zu Harrys Plan. Es war schon fast zu leicht, wie sich alles zusammenfügte.

Doch jetzt geschah etwas, dass in Harrys Plan nichts zu suchen hatte. Harry spürte ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Oh, verdammt. Der Vielsafttrank begann, seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Wenn es hochkam, hatte er vielleicht noch eine Minute. Er verhielt sich so unauffällig wie möglich, was nicht ganz einfach war, denn jetzt spürte er die ersten Veränderungen seines Körpers und das war doch mit einigen Unbequemlichkeiten verbunden. Doch trotz seiner Lage musste er sich eigentlich keine Sorgen machen, denn Scrimgeour hatte nur Augen für den Zauberstab. Ein seltsames Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. Harry musste nicht befürchten, dass der Minister den Stab erkannte, denn es handelte sich nicht um Harrys. Dieser Zauberstab stammte aus dem vielfältigen Sortiment von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze, wie der Minister jeden Moment am eigenen Leib erfahren sollte.

Hinter sich konnte Harry Unruhe hören. Die Wachen an der Tür hatte bemerkt, das etwas mit ihrem Gefangenen nicht zu stimmen schien, doch Scrimgeour hatte auch weiterhin nur Augen für den Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„Dann wollen wir einmal sehen, was du zuletzt damit angestellt hast." sagte er, ohne auch nur den Blick zu heben. Harry schloss die Augen. Der Augenblick, auf den er gewartet hatte, war gekommen. Die Zwillinge hatte ihm genau gesagt, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte und er hoffte, dass sie es mit der Wirkung nicht übertrieben hatte, was bei Fred und George durchaus vorkommen konnte.

Scrimgeour schwang den Zauberstab um seine letzten Aktionen zu überprüfen, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, den entsprechenden Zauberspruch aufzusagen. Mit einem leisen Puff zerplatze der Stab. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste. Begleitet wurde das Zerplatzen von einen ungeheuren Lichtblitz, der so hell war, dass er selbst Harry, der die Augenlieder fest zusammengekniffen und auch den Kopf soweit abgewandt hatte, wie es ihm möglich war, in den Augen wehtat.

Für den Minister und die beiden Wachen, war die Wirkung ungleich schlimmer. Ihre ungeschützten Augen traf der Lichtblitz mit voller Intensität. Harry konnte einen vierfachen Schrei hören, dann das Aufschlagen von Körpern auf den Steinboden. Harry öffnete die Augen. Er sah blaue Punkte in der Luft vor sich schweben. Der Minister lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten vor ihm und auch der Arm von einem der Wachen konnte er sehen. Er musste es noch geschafft haben, auf ihn zuzugehen. Vielleicht hatte er erkannt, was mit seinem Gefangenen vor sich ging, als er von der Lichtwelle getroffen worden war.

Harry sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass seine Rückverwandlung komplett war. Er war den Körper von Wurmschwanz wieder los. Ein angenehmes Gefühl. Blieben noch die Fesseln, doch das war ein eher kleines Problem. Nur einen Augenblick später kroch zischelnd eine gewaltige Brillenkobra zwischen den in sich zusammengefallenen Seilen hindurch und abermals einen kurzen Moment später, stand Harry als er selbst neben dem Stuhl und blickte sich zufrieden um.

Die Wirkung des Scherzzauberstabes hatte alles seine Erwartungen übertroffen. Drei leblose Körper lagen um ihn herum verstreut, und das Ganze war scheinbar so leise vonstatten gegangen, dass bislang noch niemand aufgetaucht war. Harry trat zu Tür und schloss sie. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Er sah, dass der Torwächter, der ihn hierhergebracht hatte, auch an der Tür stand. Er musste zusammen mit Scrimgeour gekommen sein, ohne dass Harry ihn bemerkt hatte. Er zog die Körper der beiden Wachen und den des Torwächters in eine Ecke, so dass man sie nicht sofort sehen würde, auch wenn man den Raum betrat und versteckte Scrimgeour hinter dem Schreibtisch. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Harry die Überreste des Zauberstabs, den der Minister noch immer mit der rechten Hand umklammerte. Fred hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Erfindung noch nicht ganz ausgereift war und der Blitz ein wenig zu stark ausfallen würde, aber das hatte Harry nicht gestört. Es war eher perfekt so. George hatte ihm die Funktion genau erklärt. Wenn man versuchte, mit dem Zauberstab einen Zauber zu bewirken, dann platze er und sein Kern konnte mit der Luft reagieren. Der Kern bestand aus einer konzentrierten Essenz von Blitztulpen und einigen anderen Zutaten, die George geflissentlich übergangen war. Das Licht war so hell, dass es zu einer totale Reizüberflutung des Gehirns kam. Wenn der Stab erst einmal serienreif wäre, dann sollte er einen nur von den Füßen holen, doch in seiner jetzigen Wirkung führte er zu einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit, die laut Fred mindestes eine halbe Stunde anhielt.

Harry hatte gefragt, ob es denn zu bleibenden Schäden kommen konnte und George hatte nur zurückgefragt, ob er ihn bei guten Freunden verwenden wollte. Dies war genau das, was Harry gesucht hatte. Er hatte die Zwillinge nach etwas aus ihrem Sortiment gefragt, mit dem er eine oder auch mehrere Personen kurzzeitig ausschalten konnte und dies war ihr Vorschlag gewesen.

Er warf den abgetragenen Umhang ab, den er als Pettigrew getragen hatte und sah sich die beiden Wachen aufmerksam an. Der eine von beiden hatte fast seine Figur. Harry schmunzelte. Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, als Schlange durch das Gefängnis zu kriechen, aber hier sah er eine viel bessere Möglichkeit. Das Gefängnis war so groß, dass unmöglich jeder jeden kennen konnte. Wenn ein unbekannter Wächter durch die Gänge lief, dann würde das bestimmt nicht auffallen. Es handelte sich dann halt um einen Neuen. Und so jung wie Harry war, mussten alle annehmen, dass er ganz neu seinen Dienst angetreten hatte. Er machte sich daran, dem Wächter die Uniform auszuziehen. Sooft wie heute hatte er sich selten umgezogen, dachte er bei sich, als er in die Kleider hineinschlüpfte.

Bei der Unterbekleidung handelte es sich um eine Art Panzer, der zwar leicht, aber unglaublich stabil war. Vermutlich blockierte er Flüche, wenn es mal bei einem der Gefangenen zu einen Ausbruch von spontaner Magie kommen sollte. Das würde bei seinem Kampf gegen den Horkrux sehr praktisch sein. Auch Arm und Beinschoner fand Harry bei dem Wächter. Nachdem er den Umhang mit den Ministeriumsinsignien darüber gezogen hatte, war Harry tatsächlich nicht mehr von einem Wärter zu unterscheiden. Er versuchte sein Haar ein wenig zu bändigen, was ihm mehr oder weniger gelang, dann wollte er den Raum schon verlassen, als er sich an die Stirn schlug. Er hätte beinahe das wichtigste vergessen. Er trat noch einmal an seinen Kleiderhaufen und zog den Ledergürtel hervor und legte ihn an.

Dann strich er mit dem Zeigefinger dreimal an der Messingschnalle des Gürtels entlang und an seiner Hüfte erschien ein Zauberstabhalfter. Voller Stolz hatten Fred und George ihm den Gürtel präsentiert. Er funktionierte ähnlich wie ein Tarnumhang, nur halt auf einem sehr begrenzten Umfeld. Er konnte keine ganze Person unsichtbar machen, aber etwas kleines, wie einen Halfter mit Zauberstab, das war kein Problem. Und obendrein konnte man ihn über die Schnalle ein und ausschalten, was bei einem Tarnumhang ja auch nicht funktionierte.

Harry zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und betrachtete ihn liebevoll. Jetzt hätte er ihn beinahe hier vergessen. Außerdem hatte er noch etwas anderes zu tun. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben einen Gedächtniszauber gesprochen, aber er hatte sich in der Bibliothek am Grimaultplatz genauestens mit der Theorie beschäftigt. Er hoffte, dass es ihm gelingen würde. Wenn nicht, dass wäre es kein Weltuntergang, aber gerade die beiden Wächter, die das Aussetzen der Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes gesehen hatten, könnten unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen. Er hatte sich dagegen entschlossen, eine Erinnerungsveränderung vorzunehmen. Laut Literatur war dies sehr viel schwerer, als einfach nur eine Gedächtnislöschung. Bei einer Veränderung der Erinnerung musste man eine gefälschte Erinnerung implantieren und das war erstens sehr schwer, zweiten umkehrbar, und drittens, wie er letztes Jahr in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte, auch leicht zu erkennen, wenn man gezielt danach suchte. Aber eine Erinnerung, die gelöscht war, blieb es auch.

Vier kleine Zauber später war Harry zufrieden mit sich und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in das Halfter, das sich auf einen kleine Druck gegen die Schnalle wieder in Luft auflöste. Wenn niemand genau an dieser Stelle herumtastete, würde ihn niemand bemerken. Und obendrein trug er ja auch noch den Umhang des Wärters darüber. Doch jetzt sollte er sich so langsam auf den Weg machen. Entschlossen öffnete Harry die Tür und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Er würde sich zwingen müssen, nicht allzu vorsichtig zu wirken, wenn er seine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten wollte. Wenn er sich hin und wieder umsah, dann wäre das nicht so schlimm, denn das passte ja in seine Rolle als Neuer, aber wenn er zu nervös auf alles reagierte, würden andere vielleicht anfangen, Frage zu stellen, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Und dann wäre es doch besser gewesen, sich in seiner Schlangenform fortzubewegen.

Den Weg, den er nehmen musste, hatte er sich gemerkt. Er war auch nicht sonderlich kompliziert. Nur den Gang entlang, die Treppen hinunter bis ins Erdgeschoss und dann in den Hof hinaus. Dort war das Schwert und damit auch sein nächstes Ziel. Das Gebäude, in dem er sich befand, schien so etwas wie die Verwaltung des Gefängnisses zu sein, doch war hier wenig Verkehr. Alle Türen an denen Harry bisher vorbeigekommen war, warn fest verschlossen. Es waren mit Sicherheit Büros der leitenden Angestellten. Harry fragte sich, ob hinter einer dieser Türen auch der Direktor saß. Warum er wohl nicht zusammen mit Scrimgeour zu seiner Vernehmung erschienen war. Aber vielleicht hatte der Minister, als er erfahren hatte, wer sich angeblich in der Gewalt von Azkaban befand, die ganze Sache zur Chefsache erklärt.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen, hörte Harry, wie ihm jemand entgegen kam. Ein leichter Anflug von Panik wollte sich in ihm breit machen, doch er zwang sich dazu, mit festen Schritten die Treppe hinunterzusteigen. Sie wandte sich im Kreis und war viel steiler, als Harry sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Immerhin hatte er sie hinauf ja auch nicht von selbst steigen müssen. Nach zwei Runden, sah Harry, dass es ein andere Wächter war, der die Treppe hinaufkam. Harry presste sich an die Außenwand, um ihn vorüberzulassen. Der Wächter nickte ihm dankbar zu und schon war er an ihm vorbei. Harry holte tief und lautlos Luft um sie genauso lautlos wieder entweichen zu lassen. Das war einfacher gewesen, als er dachte. Es stimmte wohl doch, wenn man sagte, dass Kleider Leute machten. Nur vielleicht etwas anders, als in dem Sprichwort gemeint.

Am Fuß der Treppe hatte sich Harry bereits wieder einigermaßen erholt. Er sah nach rechts und links. Von wo war er gleich gekommen? Doch auf der rechten Seite befanden sich nur weitere Bürotüren. Wenn man nach links ging, kam man nach wenigen Metern an eine schwere Tür mit einem Sichtfenster, durch das man den freien Himmel sehen konnte. Dies war der Weg, den er nehmen musste. An der Tür saß eine Art Pförtner, den Harry beim hereinkommen gar nicht bemerkt hatte, doch er war so sehr in die Lektüre einer schon älteren Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vertieft, dass er Harry erst wahrnahm, als er bereits bei der Tür angekommen war und sich anschickte, sie zu öffnen.

Kurz sah er Harry scharf an. Hoffentlich verdeckten Seine Haare die Stirnnarbe, dachte Harry. Die Brille war kein Problem, denn er hatte wieder die Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt. Sonst wäre er als Wurmschwanz auch gar nicht durchgekommen. Aber der Mann schien nichts verdächtiges an Harry zu bemerken und nickte ihm stattdessen auffordernd zu. Harry streckte die Hand aus und öffnete die Tür. Nur Augenblicke später stand er unter freiem Himmel. Erneut holte er tief Luft.

Jetzt konnte er den Innenhof von Azkaban genauer betrachten. Er war recht groß und von allen Seiten von hohen schwarzen Gebäuden umgeben. Nur an der einen Seite stieß er direkt an die Außenmauer, da, wo sich das große Tor befand, durch dass er das Gefängnis betreten hatte. Der Tor gegenüber lag der gewaltige Turm, auf den Harry jetzt zügig aber auch nicht zu schnell zuging. Nach außen hin machte es wohl den Eindruck, als müsse er diesen Weg nehmen. Doch auf der anderen Seite gab es auch niemand, den Harry täuschen musste. Der Hof, der mit glatten und ausgetretenen schwarzen Steinen ausgelegt war, war vollkommen verlassen und menschenleer.

Harry störte es nicht. Es kam ihm vielmehr zugute. Wenn er anfangen würde, den Horkrux zu bekämpfen, würde sich das bestimmt bald ändern und jede Sekunde, die er Vorsprung hatte, war eine geschenkte Sekunde. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht vor, den Kampf dieses Mal so lange dauern zu lassen, wie im Keller am Grimaultplatz. Aber das klang in der Theorie so einfach. Er hatte sich seinen Plan zurechtgelegt, aber schief gehen konnte immer noch eine Menge.

Wie eben im Verhörraum strich er über die Schnalle des Gürtels um kurz darauf seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Breitbeinig blieb er zehn Meter vor dem weißen Felsen mit dem Schwert ziehen. Faszinierend. Dieses Schwert hatte die Zeit Merlins gesehen. Der große Zauberer hatte es sogar in der Hand gehalten. Und er, Harry Potter war gekommen, um es zu beschädigen. Hoffentlich war es überhaupt möglich, diesem Schwert auch nur einen Kratzer zuzufügen. Immerhin steckte es hier seit tausend fünfhundert Jahren und es sah aus, wie gestern geschmiedet. Wenn er es tatsächlich nicht beschädigen konnte, dann hatte Voldemort tatsächlich ein ausgezeichnetes Objekt für seinen Horkrux gefunden.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um den lästigen Gedanken fortzuwischen. Dann hob er entschlossen den Zauberstab und dachte an Ginny. „Expecto Patronum!"

000

„Was ist geschehen?" Voldemorts Stimme, so heiser sie auch klingen mochte, dröhnte durch den düsteren Kerkerraum. Sein Gegenüber zitterte am ganzen Leib. Auf diese Weise hatte er den dunklen Lord noch niemals erlebt. Er rechnete fest damit, dass sein Leben jeden Augenblick endete.

„Es – es war Potter. Die Wächter sagen, sie haben ihn zuerst gar nicht erkannt. Er trug eine Wächteruniform und hat sein Äußeres wohl auch verändert."

Voldemort schien die Worte mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite zu wischen. „Ausreden. Ich will keine Ausreden hören. Warum wurde er nicht aufgehalten?"

Der zweite Zauberer machte große Augen. „Mylord", begann er in überraschtem Tonfall. „Es war Harry Potter. Die Wächter glauben, dass er auf der richtigen Seite kämpft."

Voldemort gab ein gefährliches Knurren von sich. „Und du?"

„Was meint ihr, Mylord? Ich glaube das natürlich nicht."

Sein Meister sah ihm mit beinahe glühenden Augen an. „das meinte ich nicht, du Narr. Aus deinen Worten entnehme ich, dass du da warst. Warum warst du anwesend, aber hast nichts unternommen?"

Rufus Scrimgeour zuckte zusammen. Diese Frage hatte er am meisten befürchtet. „Ich – ich weiß es nicht, Mylord. Ich war ohne Bewusstsein. Als ich aufwachte, war ich in Azkaban. Anscheinend war ich überwältigt worden. Und nicht nur ich allein. Der Wächter waren bei mir, von dem einer mein Vertrauter ist. Aber wir alle konnten uns nicht an die letzten Stunden erinnern."

Voldemort schaute den Minister scharf an, doch er konnte keine Lüge in seinen Augen erkennen. Dann ging er tiefer. Scrimgeour, der als ehemaliger Auror genau wusste, dass der dunkle Lord ein Meister in Reglimentik war, versuchte erst gar nicht, sich zu wehren, und dennoch war es sehr schmerzhaft, wie Voldemort in seinen Erinnerungen herumwühlte. Nach geraumer Zeit ließ er von ihm ab und Scrimgeour fiel erschöpft auf alle viere.

„Du scheinst die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und jetzt berichte mir genau, was Potter in Azkaban getan hat."

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es ergibt für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn. Einige Wächter haben berichtet, dass er das Schwert angegriffen hätte."

Voldemorts Kopf flog hoch. „Das Schwert? Excalibur?" Eine Unruhe war in seiner Stimme zu hören, die der Minister bislang noch nie gehört hatte.

Er versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Es ist ihm nicht gelungen, es zu entwenden. Natürlich nicht. Und er hat es auch nicht zerstört. Es hat nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen."

Voldemorts Schrei durchdrang ihn bis ins Mark. „Nur? - Nur hast du gesagt? CRUCIO! Du elender Wurm, du weißt ja nicht, wovon du sprichst. Ja, winde dich im Dreck." Er hatte den Zauberstab wie einen Dolch auf den Minister gerichtet. Der hatte den Mund geöffnet, doch kein Schreien entwich ihm. Die Totesser wussten, dass Schreien den dunklen Lord zumeist nur noch zu weiteren Flüchen anhielt. Abrupt zog Voldemort den Zauberstab zurück. „Wie konnte Potter entkommen? Wie konnte er aus dem Gefängnis entkommen?"

Scrimgeour brachte sich in einen kniende Position und wagte nicht den Blick zu heben. „Die Wächter behaupten, er sei einfach davongeflogen. Doch die, die schon etwas erfahrener waren, berichten von einem skelettartigen Pferd mit Flügeln. Ich denke, es muss eines der Thestrale von Hogwarts gewesen sein."

Voldemort, immer noch den Zauberstab in der Hand, schien nachzudenken. „Hogwarts." Dann blickte er den Minister an. „Kannst du mir einen Grund nennen, aus dem ich dich am Leben lassen sollte?"

„Mylord, Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was ihr tun sollt, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass ich euch im Ministerium besser dienen kann, als wenn ich tot bin." Scrimgeours Stimme hatte sich wieder etwas gefestigt. Jetzt ging es um das nackte Überleben.

Voldemort lachte. Es war ein hohles und freudloses Lachen. „Sie haben Recht, Herr Minister." sagte er und Hohn troff von seinen Lippen. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Voldemort fuhr herum. „Snape!"

„Ihr habt mich gerufen, Meister." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Mein treuer Snape. Das was ich solange befürchtet habe, ist endgültig eingetreten. Sie sind in Gefahr. Vielleicht sind sogar schon mehr von ihnen vernichtet, als ich befürchte. Ich muss mich auf den Weg machen, um es zu überprüfen."

Snape nickte verstehend. „Womit wollt ihr beginnen?"

Voldemort wiegte bedächtig den Kopf hin und her. „Sie sind gut verborgen. Doch unser bedauernswerte Lucius hat berichtet, dass der Junge bereits vor Jahren in der Kammer gewesen ist. Ich denke, dieser ist in größter Gefahr. Sag allen Bescheid – wie ziehen nach Hogwarts. Und du", er wandte sich wieder an Scrimgeour. „Geh zurück in den Ministerium und sorge dafür, dass wir nicht gestört werden. Ich ich brauche alle meine Getreuen, die noch in deiner kleinen Herberge sitzen!"

000

**So – wieder ein Kapitel am Ende. Ich habe ja ganz zitterige Finger. So langsam wird es etwas spannender. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das Überlaufen von Scrimgeour, aber ich mag ihn einfach nicht. Ich mag ihn sogar noch weniger, als den ollen Fudge.**

**Fragen und Anregungen nehme ich in Form von Reviews wie üblich sehr gerne entgegen.**

**Herzlichst - Federwisch**

20


	48. Hogwarts

**LuJo:**** Nein, die Horkruxzerstörung wollte ich in diesem Fall nicht näher beschreiben. Ich will ja nicht, dass die Geschichte eine reine Aufzählung wird (ist ja langweilig) und Harry hat noch einen Horkrux und Voldemort persönlich vor sich. Also genug Gelegenheiten, wo es spannend werde kann.**

**Slytherin-Lord:**** Mit den Kontaktlinsen hast du vollkommen recht. Aber in diesem Zusammenhang steckt in dem Kapitel sogar noch ein viel schlimmerer Fehler. Harry hätte als Wurmschwanz nur eine Hand haben dürfen, da die silberne Hand von Voldemort nicht zu seinem eigenen Körper gehört. Der falsche Moody musste schließlich auch Holzbein und magisches Auge vom Original übernehmen. Das dumme ist: es stand sogar in meinem Entwurf, ich hab es beim schreiben dann aber völlig vergessen.**

**12Michi12:**** Wer sagt dir, dass nicht längst ein Zauberer auf dem Mars war:-) bei den Horkruxen fast richtig. Tagebuch/Ring/Medaillon sind die offiziellen von JKR, Nagini und Pokal vermuten Harry und Dumbledore in HP6, bei mir kam nur noch Excalibur hinzu.**

**Berserkgorilla:**** Das Duell würde langweilig werden. Es gab ja schon eins und eins kommt noch. Was Scrimgeour angeht: der hat's doch nicht anders verdient! Hu hast natürlich Recht damit, dass es Legilimentik heißt. Solche Fehler passieren, wenn man nicht ständig in die Bücher schaut, sondern sich einfach an seine Erinnerungen verlässt. Es wundert mich, dass es JKR selbst nicht auch passiert ist (zumindest ist mir kein Folgefehler aufgefallen).**

**Fishcreme:**** Glaubst du wirklich, Voldemort zeigt es vor seinen Untergebenen, wenn er geschockt ist? In seinem Innern sieht es sicher ganz anders aus. Er hätte Scrimgeour natürlich weiter foltern oder auch töten können, aber er ist nun mal sehr schwer einzuschätzen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling. **

**Harry Potter**

**Die Jagd**

**Kapitel 47**

**Hogwarts**

Ron Weasley wusste nicht, wo er sich befand. Eben noch hatte er geglaubt, es müsse sich um die Gegend rund um den Fuchsbau handeln, doch jetzt hatte sich das Aussehen der Bäume geändert. Alles war dunkler, die Bäume waren älter, größer und standen viel dichter beisammen. Vielleicht war es der verbotene Wald von Hogwarts. Nirgendwo gab es ein Zeichen von Leben. Nicht das leiseste zwitschern eines Vogels, kein Eichhörnchen oder sonst ein kriechendes, laufendes oder fliegendes Getier. Doch wenn dies wirklich der verbotene Wald war, dann sollte er vermutlich froh darum sein. Andererseits war das Fehlen irgendwelcher Tierstimmen vielleicht auch ein schlechtes Zeichen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was sich hinter dem nächsten Baumstamm verbarg. Mit Schaudern dachte Ron an die Acromantulakollonie, die er zusammen mit Harry in seinem zweiten Schuljahr besucht hatte. Man braucht nur den Spinnen zu folgen, hatte Hagrid gesagt. Er war bis heute sauer auf den großen Wildhüter, wenn er daran dachte. Nur den Spinnen folgen, was dachte er sich nur. Und jetzt, nach dem Tod von Aragog, würde er dessen Nachkommenschaft noch viel weniger gern über den Weg laufen.

Vorsichtig schaute sich Ron um, aber kein einziges Spinnenbein zeigte sich. Nicht einmal eine normale Spinne seilte sich von den Zweigen der Büsche ab. Wo war eigentlich Hermine? War sie nicht eben noch bei ihm gewesen? Panik machte sich in Ron breit. Er begann schneller zu gehen, ohne dass er eine Richtung wusste, die er einhalten sollte. Doch es kam ihm so vor, als würde er gar nicht vom Fleck kommen. Die Bäume sahen irgendwie alle gleich aus und je schneller er sich vorwärts bewegte, umso weniger konnte er ein Fortkommen feststellen. Jetzt rief er nach Hermine, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er rief nach Hagrid, wenn dies der verbotene Wald war, dann war es am wahrscheinlichsten, dass Hagrid in der Nähe war. Doch noch immer kam keine Antwort. Er war allein; vollkommen allein.

Soweit sich Ron zurückerinnern konnte, war er eigentlich noch nie im Leben allein gewesen. In einer Familie mit sechs Geschwistern und einer überfürsorglichen Mutter war das auch schwer. Und in Hogwarts war man eigentlich auch niemals allein. Nicht einmal, wenn man schlief. Dann waren ja Dean, Seamus und Neville da; und bis letztes Jahr auch noch Harry.

Ron kam zu einer Lichtung. Er schaute sich um. Er war sich sicher, dass er noch niemals zuvor hier gewesen war. Zum ersten Mal konnte er nach oben sehen und den Himmel erkennen. Es war Nacht. Er runzelte die Stirn, wie hatte er eben im Wald überhaupt etwas sehen können – er hatte weder eine Laterne dabei, noch hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Hastig tastete er seine Robe ab. Er hatte ihn nicht dabei. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht! Er ging niemals ohne Zauberstab aus dem Haus. Irgendetwas war hier sehr merkwürdig. Wieder sah Ron nach oben. Rote Lichter huschen schnell in großer Höhe vorbei. Sie waren schnell und einen seltsame Wärme ging von ihnen aus. Ron versuchte zu erkennen, was es war, das die Erscheinungen entstehen ließ, konnte aber beim besten Willen nichts erkennen. Da hörte er ein Geräusch direkt vor sich. Das erste wirkliche Geräusch seit langem.

Er senkte den Blick und sah in das Gesicht. Bleich, so bleich, als wenn noch nie ein Sonnenstrahl diese Haut erreicht hätte, und kalt. Eine wahre Todeskälte schien von dem Gesicht auszugehen. Eine Nase war nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen waren nur zwei Schlitze an ihrer Stelle, durch die Zischend der Atem entwich. Die Augen waren blutrot.

Lord Voldemort

000

Mit einem Aufschrei schrak Ron auf. Er brauchte mehr als nur einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass er sich in seinem Himmelbett im Jungenschlafraum in Hogwarts befand. Er schluckte und tastete seinen Oberkörper ab. Er schien noch in einem Stück zu sein. So fühlte es sich also an. Jahrelang hatte er immer wieder erlebt, wie Harry in diesem Raum furchtbare Alpträume gehabt hatte. Er war bis heute davon verschont geblieben. Wenn er einmal schlecht träumte, dann beschränkte sich das zumeist auf schlecht gelaufene Prüfungen und Heuler von seiner Mutter. Von ihm-dessen-Namen-er-auch-heute-noch-sehr-ungern-aussprach, hatte er noch nie geträumt. Zumindest hatte er ihm noch nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden.

Ron sah sich um. Neville und die anderen hatte sein Aufschrei anscheinend nicht geweckt. Ein ruhiger Schlaf in unruhigen Zeiten, das wünschte er sich jetzt auch. Gerade wollte er sich zurück in seine Decke kuscheln, als ihn etwas stutzen ließ. Es war zu hell in diesem Raum. Zuerst dachte er, es müsse am Vollmond liegen, doch dann stellte er fest, dass ein kleiner Teil seines Traums den Tatsachen entsprach. Vor dem Fenster zuckten rote Lichterscheinungen vorbei. Und jetzt hörte er auch Geräusche. Es klang wie ein entferntes Donnern. Ron schlug die Decke zurück und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe. Während er hinüber zum Fenster ging, das zwischen den Betten von Dean und Neville war, rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Die Uhr zeigte nicht ganz drei Uhr. Morgen früh würden sie zuerst Geschichte der Zauberei haben. Wenn er da nicht ausgeschlafen war, wusste er jetzt schon, womit er diese Doppelstunde verbringen würde. Merlin sei Dank, dass Hermine noch immer im Unterricht fleißig mitschrieb und wenn er einen ihrer besseren Tage erwischte, könnte er sich ihre Notizen später ausleihen.

Ron trat an das Fenster und sah hinaus. Im nächsten Augenblick war er so wach, wie nie zuvor. Eine riesige Schwinge aus ledriger Haut strich einen Meter von ihm entfernt am Gryffindorturm vorbei. Er konnte den gewaltigen Leib eines ausgewachsenen Hornschwanzes gut erkennen. Und es war nicht der einzige. Jetzt konnte er auch sehen, woher die roten Lichterscheinungen kamen. Die Drachen spieen eine Feuergarbe nach der anderen in den Nachthimmel über Hogwarts. Ron fuhr herum, unfähig einen Ton zu sagen. Doch das erledigte jemand anderes für ihn.

Ein Ton, wie von einem riesigen Bronzegong ertönte durch das Schloss. Was Rons Schrei eben nicht vermocht hatte, dieser Ton tat es. Ron sah, wie Neville, Dean und Seamus in ihren Betten hochfuhren. Dann erklang die Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

„Achtung, Hogwarts wird angegriffen. Ich wiederhole: wir werden angegriffen. Ich möchte, dass keine Panik aufkommt. Alle Schüler werden aufgefordert, in die große Halle zu kommen. Bereiten sie sich auf eine Evakuierung vor. Nehmen sie nur das Unverzichtbare mit und folgen sie den Anweisungen ihrer Vertrauensschüler."

Was als nächstes geschah, war genau das, wovor die Schulleiterin gewarnt hatte. Die Jungen riefen wild durcheinander, bis Ron, der bereits etwas wacher war als die anderen energisch in die Hände klatschte. „Ihr habt gehört, was sie gesagt hat. Haltet die Klappe! Die jüngeren brauchen unsere Hilfe. Macht dass ihr in eure Klamotten kommt und dann los." Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon wieder bei seinem Bett und machte sich daran, die nächstbeste Robe überzuziehen. Als er gerade seinen zweiten Schuh zuband, sah er, dass Dean den Raum bereits verließ.

Er nickte, wenn es überall so zügig ging, dann würde der Turm in wenigen Minuten geleert sein. Jetzt hastete auch Seamus aus dem Zimmer und Ron sprang auf die Füße, um ihm zu folgen. Er war schon beinahe an der Tür, als er innehielt. Der Umhang. Harrys Tarnumhang. Er befand sich in seinem Koffer. Wenn diese Drachen ihn nicht erwischten, dann würde das spätestens Harry tun, wenn er den Umhang seines Vaters verlor. Er sprintete zurück, riss den Deckel seines Koffers auf und Zog den kostbaren Umhang hervor. Inzwischen war auch Neville soweit. Ron fuhr herum und während er versuchte, den Umhang unter seine Robe zu stopfen, lief er wieder auf die Tür zu. Erneut hatte er sie beinahe erreicht, als re auf einen Zipfel des Umhangs trat. Es warf ihn nach vor und er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Knie aus, dann fühlte er sich von hinten gepackt und auf die Füße gezogen. Neville war direkt hinter ihm gewesen, als er gefallen war und jetzt half er ihm auf. Ron drehte sich um, um ihm zu danken, doch was er sah, ließ ihn jäh alle Worte vergessen. Neville sah die Angst in seinen Augen und drehte sich ebenfalls zum Fenster. Einer der geflügelten Ungeheuer befand sich im Sturzflug direkt auf den Turm zu. Ohne nachzudenken fuhr Neville herum und mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, warf er Ron durch die Tür. Der Schwung war so gewaltig, dass er mehrere Meter weit nach vorn stolperte, dann erfasste ihn eine Druckwelle, die ihn die Treppe hinunterpurzeln ließ. Er schrie auf.

„Neville!"

Doch da, wo er sich noch vor einem Moment befunden hatte, da wo sich der Raum befunden hatte, in dem er die letzten sieben Jahre geschlafen hatte, befand sich nur ein riesiges Loch.

000

Das nächste, das Ron wieder klar sehen konnte, war Hermine, die sich über ihn beugte. Irgendwie musste sie es geschafft haben, ihn hinunter bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum bugsiert zu haben. Ron sprang auf die Füße. Sein Knie dankte es ihm mit einem ziehenden Schmerz. Auch andere Stellen an seinem Körper kündigten bereits an, dass sie spätestens in einigen Stunden in den abenteuerlichsten Farben leuchten würden.

„Wir müssen wieder hoch." sagte er verzweifelt. „Neville ist noch da oben." Dann sah er, wie Hermine langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Er wurde sauer. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach aufgeben. Wir müssen doch zumindest nachsehen."

„Ron." Hermines Stimme klang leise und irgendwie abwesend. Eine schreckliche Sekunde musste Ron an die Zeit zurückdenken, als Hermine erfahren hatte, dass ihre Eltern von Voldemort ermordet worden waren. Ihre Stimme hatte genauso geklungen. „Es hat keinen Sinn. Der halbe Turm ist weg. Und wir müssen auch so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden, bevor er ganz einstürzt."

Ron sah sich um. Sie waren allein. Anscheinend hatte alle anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum bereits verlassen und waren auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht lange weggetreten gewesen war, aber vielleicht waren es doch ein oder zwei Minuten gewesen. „Sind – sind noch mehr...?"

Hermine blieb stumm und senkte den Blick. Ron wollte nicht weiterfragen, doch die Geste war eindeutig. Er sah zum Ausgang. Das Portraitloch stand weit offen. Das hatte Ron auch noch nie erlebt. Die fette Dame sorgte immer dafür, dass niemand einfach so eintreten konnte. Hermine atmete schwer, während sie Ron hinter sich herzog und den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Während draußen über dem Schloss noch immer ein Höllenlärm herrschte, war es in der Schule geradezu gespenstisch still. Die Treppen, die für gewöhnlich die Richtungen änderten, standen still und die meisten der Gemälde waren verlassen. Mechanisch trottete Ron hinter Hermine her, die vielen Treppen hinunter. Als sie sich der großen Halle näherten, hörten sie endlich wieder menschliche Geräusche. Hunderte von Stimmen riefen durcheinander. Und als Ron um die letzte Ecke bog und durch die große Tür schritt, hörte er einen Aufschrei. Ginny kam auf ihn zugelaufen und im nächsten Moment wurde er beinahe umgerissen. Wieder einmal, in dieser Nacht.

Als nächstes ließ er eine Schimpfkanonade über sich ergehen, auf die Mrs Weasley stolz gewesen wäre. Er brachte tatsächlich ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. Unterdessen war Hermine zu Professor McGonagall getreten, die mit Erleichterung im Gesicht auf ihre Schulsprecherin zugegangen war.

Sie sah sich mit einem schnellen Blick um. „Mr Longbottom, Miss Patil?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Trümmer haben außerdem noch zwei Jungs aus dem zweiten Jahr erschlagen." sagte sie dumpf. „Ich weiß nicht einmal ihre Namen." Ihre Stimme klang jetzt zitternd und war auf ein Flüstern zurückgegangen.

Die Schulleiterin fasste sie an den Schultern und zwang sie, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Fassen sie sich, Miss Granger. Sie müssen jetzt ein Vorbild sein." Doch auch sie selbst sah erschüttert aus.

In diesem Moment kam Professor Flitwick zu ihnen. „Die Ravenclaws sind vollständig da, Schulleiterin. Und die Kollegin Sprout lässt ausrichten, dass die Slytherins ebenfalls alle eingetroffen sind."

„Gut." sagte Professor McGonagall. „Dann werde ich nachsehen, wo Horace bleibt. Die Lehrer sind auch ansonsten vollzählig.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst. „Sind wir hier sicher?"

Die Schulleiterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, wir werden Evakuieren müssen. Immer war ich der Ansicht, dass wenn es einen Ort gäbe, an dem Die Schüler sicher vor einem Angriff seien, dass wäre das Hogwarts. Doch jetzt müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht alle an einem Platz versammelt sind. Es ist einfach ein zu einladendes Ziel. Ich fürchte, das ist das Ende der Schule, zumindest vorläufig." Damit ging sie mit eiligen Schritten aus der großen Halle hinaus.

Ron hatte Dean und Seamus gefunden, die die Nachricht wohl schon erfahren hatten, wenn man von ihren bedrückten Gesichtern ausging. Sie sagten nicht, sondern nickten Ron nur kurz zu. Lavender Brown stand nicht weit entfernt. Sie hatte eine hässliche Schnittwunde im Gesicht und schaute merkwürdig leer in der Gegend herum. Madame Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester trat zu ihr, um die Wunde zu versorgen, Lavender schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

Jetzt wurde es unruhig in der Halle. Professor McGonagall kehrte zusammen mit Professor Slughorn zurück. Ihnen folgten die Schüler aus Slytherin. Sie waren zusammengeblieben und nicht einzeln in die große Halle gelaufen, da sie sich so sicherer fühlten. Die meisten der Slytherinschüler waren in diesem Jahr gar nicht erst zur Schule gekommen, und die, die es doch getan hatten, fürchteten jetzt, mit ihnen in einen Kessel geworfen zu werden. Sie scharten sich um ihren Hauslehrer und blieben beisammen, während die anderen Schüler sich eher Jahrgangsweise und nicht Hausweise zusammenfanden. Finstere Blicke wurden zu den Slytherins hinübergeworfen, doch ansonsten blieben alle ruhig.

Von draußen waren immer noch laute Einschläge zu hören, doch scheinbar waren die Drachen das einzige, was die Schutzzauber, die Hogwarts umgaben, hatten durchbrechen können. Kein Todesser zeigte sich und im Augenblick schienen sie noch sicher zu sein. Doch Professor McGonagall wollte sich darauf wohl nicht verlassen. Sie traf sich mit den anderen Lehrern am Lehrertisch, um die Lage zu besprechen. Ron und Hermine, versuchten, so nah wie möglich heranzukommen, damit sie hören konnte, was gesprochen wurde.

„Die Kamine können wir vergessen." Sagte Madame Sprout gerade. „Ich habe, bevor ich mich auf den Weg hierher gemacht habe, überprüft, ob die Verbindung noch sicher ist. Wir werden von außen blockiert. Ich konnte nicht einmal eine Nachricht absenden."

„Machen sie sich darum keine Sorgen." antwortete McGonagall. Ich habe die Gemälde in meinem Büro angewiesen, an den wichtigen Stellen Bericht zu erstatten. Doch es kann einige Zeit dauern, bis Hilfe eintrifft, wenn die Kamine blockiert sind. Apparieren ist nach wie vor unmöglich. Und diese Sperre möchte ich nicht aufheben. Damit würden wir die Todesser förmlich einladen." Ein Nicken ging rund um den Tisch.

„Damit dürfte klar sein, was zu tun ist." meldete sich Professor Flitwick. „Da niemand hineinapparieren kann, versteht sich ja von selbst, dass wir ohne ein Abschalten des Schutzes nicht disapparieren können. Wir müssen die Schüler also auf schnellstem Weg, aus dem Bereich des Schutzes bringen."

„Und dort warten die Todesser?" fragte Professor Sprout. „Die meisten der Schüler können nicht apparieren. Sobald wir den Schutz verlassen, wären sie ausgeliefert. Und selbst wenn alle Lehrer und Siebtklässler Seit an Seit apparieren, dann müssten sie das einige Male machen. Das dauert zu lange."

Ein Zittern durchlief das Schloss und alle blickten ängstlich zu Decke. Vielleicht war ein Turm eingestürzt, oder einer der Drachen hatte ein Dach gestreift.

„Dann müssen wir den Schutz dort verlassen, wo uns niemand erwartet." Die Lehrer schauten sich um. Unbemerkt war Ron bis an den Tisch getreten. Hermine stand hinter ihm.

„Und wie stellen sie sich das vor, junger Mann?" fragte Professor Slughorn. „Wir können versuchen, Desillusionszauber über alle Schüler zu sprechen, aber ich befürchte, bei dieser Menge von Schülern, wird es trotzdem auffallen."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Wo werden uns die Todesser denn erwarten? Logischerweise am Rand des Schutzes. Aber dort werden wir nicht auftauchen."

„Die Geheimgänge!" sagte Hermine und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Natürlich. Wir können bis nach Hogsmeade kommen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Und dort gibt es Leute, die Apparieren können. Vielleicht gibt es dort auch funktionierende Kamine."

„Wir können uns nicht sicher sein, ob die Geheimgänge nicht beobachtet werden." meinte der Zaubertranklehrer, doch die Schulleiterin brachte ihn mit einem Wink zum Schweigen.

„Ein brillanter Gedanke, Mr Weasley. Lassen sie uns darüber nachdenken." Sie sah in die Runde. „Mr Filch!" rief sie und sofort kam der alte Hausmeister herbei geschlurft. „Mr Filch, wir brauchen die Geister, es eilt. Filch nickte und zog wieder ab. Bei einem erneuten Schlag an eine der Schlossmauern, zog er verängstigt den kopf zwischen die Schultern. Mrs Norris, seine Katze hielt sich sehr dicht an seinen Beine.

„Wir lassen die Geister die Geheimgänge kontrollieren." fuhr Professor McGonagall fort. „Obgleich ich befürchte, dass nur zwei überhaupt in Frage kommen."

„Der in den Honigtopf und in die heulende Hütte." sagte Hermine, worauf sie von der Schulleiterin überrascht angeschaut wurde. „Aber die heulende Hütte dürfte ausfallen."

„Warum das Miss Granger?" fragte Professor Flitwick.

Hermine wurde rot. „Ich fürchte, über der heulenden Hütte liegt auch ein Antiapparierschutz. Außerdem liegt sie relativ weit von Hogsmeade entfernt."

Jetzt schwebte Der Fastkopflose Nick herein. Begleitet wurde er vom blutigen Baron, dem Hausgeist der Slytherins und dem dicken Mönch. Die Schulleiterin winkte sie heran. Selbst die Geister sahen blasser aus als sonst. Ron hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass der blutige Baron kleinlaut wirkte, doch heute war schon viel ungewöhnliches geschehen.

„Mr Filch traf uns und sagte, sie wollen uns sehen. Gibt es etwas, was wir in dieser schweren Stunde für die Schule tun können?" Fragte Nick.

Professor McGonagall nickte langsam. „Wir geben die Schule auf. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange die Schutzzauber noch halten. Und wir müssen jetzt an die Kinder denken."

Der blutige Baron straffte seinen Körper. „Wir werden die Stellung halten, Schulleiterin. Und wir werden darauf warten, dass sie zurückkehren und wenn es auch Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte dauern sollte." Nick und der dicke Mönch nickten zustimmend.

„Ich danke ihnen." sagte Professor McGonagall und in ihrer Stimme war fast so etwas wie Rührung zu erkennen. „Doch das ist es nicht, worum ich sie bitten möchte. Sir Nicholas, bitte sehen sie nach, ob der Geheimgang im dritten Stock passierbar ist. Und sie", sie wandte sich an den Baron „tun dasselbe bitte mit dem alten Fluchtstollen, dessen Eingang jetzt am Fuß der peitschenden Weide liegt." Die beiden Geister nickten und schwebten davon.

„Was kann ich für die Schule tun?" fragte der dicke Mönch.

„Gehen sie in die Küche. Wir dürfen auch die nicht vergessen, die uns nie vergessen haben. Sagen sie den Hauselfen, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringen sollen. Sagen sie ihnen, dass das ein direkter Befehl von mir ist. Sie werden das Schloss sonst nicht verlassen." Auch der Dicke Mönch schwebte davon.

„Jetzt können wir nur noch warten." Professor McGonagall wandte sich an Hermine. „Berichten sie mir von der heulenden Hütte. Was genau hat sich dort abgespielt."

Hermine seufzte. Fast hatte sie schon geglaubt, sie würde um eine ausführliche Erklärung herumkommen. Doch danach sah es jetzt nicht mehr aus. Sie berichtete, wie sie sich mit Harry in der Hütte getroffen hatten und wie sie sie mit Schutzzaubern belegt hatte.

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Zumindest kann man sagen, dass sie haben Vorsicht walten lassen. Und ich hätte es mir ja eigentlich denken können, dass sie drei niemand so schnell auseinander bringt. Ich schätze, es macht keinen Sinn, ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

Durch die Decke schwebte der Fast Kopflose Nick heran. „Ich fürchte", rief er schon wo weit oben „ich habe keine guten Nachrichten für sie. Der Gang ist an mehreren Stellen eingebrochen. Für mich war es kein Problem, aber sie werden nicht auf diesem Weg die Schule verlassen können." Wie, um das ganz noch zu unterstreichen, krachte es in diesem Augenblick furchtbar über ihren Köpfen. Alle sahen entsetzt zu Decke, um sofort panisch zu den Wänden der großen Halle zu laufen. Jahrhundertealte Dachbalken und Steinbrocken rieselte auf sie nieder. Der Nachthimmel, den die verzauberte Decke bisher gezeigt hatte, verschwand.

Professor McGonagall hob die Arme. „Ruhe!" rief sie mit magisch verstärkter Stimme, doch sehr viel Erfolg hatte sie nicht. Einige Schüler waren getroffen worden und Schmerzensschreie mischten sich in die aufgeregten Rufe der andern. Madame Pomfrey war buchstäblich an duzenden Stellen gleichzeitig. „Wir müssen die Halle räumen. Sammeln sie sich um ihre Vertrauensschüler. Die Lehrer gehen voraus." Anthony Goldstein trat zu ihnen. Als Schulsprecher sah er es an der Zeit, dass er seinen Platz als Verbindungsmann zur Lehrerschaft einnahm. Außerdem befürchtete er wohl, dass Ron ihm diese Position gerade etwas streitig machte. Hermine nickte ihm zu und folgte dann Professor McGonagall, die auf den Ausgang zuschritt.

„Nun, Miss Granger, es sieht wohl so aus, als wäre die heulende Hütte unsere letzte Chance. Wollen wir also alle hoffen, dass der Weg noch frei ist."

„Wie wollen wir über das Gelände kommen.? Die Drachen werden uns angreifen, wenn sie uns im Freien sehen." warf Professor Sinistra ein.

„Ich habe Hagrid am Eingangstor postiert. Er sagt, bislang ignorieren die Drachen alles, was sich im Freien bewegt. Drachen sind nicht intelligent genug, um komplexe Befehle auszuführen. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihnen der Befehl eingebläut, das Schloss anzugreifen. Ich hoffe, sie halten sich daran."

Schon von weitem konnten sie Hagrid sehen. Das große Eingangsportal stand einen Spalt offen, und sobald Hagrid sie kommen sah, machte er ein überraschtes Gesicht, schien aber schnell zu begreifen und öffnete das Tor. Draußen waren die Beine seines kleinen´ Bruders zu erkennen.

Professor McGonagall schritt schnell auf ihn zu. „Hagrid, sie werden es bemerkt haben. Wir haben keine Chance. Gegen diese Anzahl von Drachen können wir nicht kämpfen. Wir haben es gar nicht erst versucht, um sie nicht in Rage zu versetzen. Wir müssen fliehen."

„Sicher Professor. S´ist ganz klar. Aber wie woll´n se das anstelln? Ist doch mordsgefählich im Freien hier herumzulaufen, oder nich?"

„Es ist gefährlich, aber gefährlicher ist es, hier zu verweilen. Wir müssen die Schule aufgeben. Aber lassen sie den Kopf nicht hängen. Wir werden zurückkommen. Wenn erstmal die Kinder in Sicherheit sind."

Hagrid nickte traurig. „Sicher, die Kinder. Aber wie woll´n se die nenn nu hier rausbringen?"

„Unter der peitschenden Weide ist ein Gang. Wenn wir es bis dorthin schaffen, sind die Kinder in Sicherheit. Es wird nur ein Problem, sie in den Gang zu bekommen. Selbst wenn wir die Weide still stehen lassen ist er Eingang immer noch sehr eng."

Hagrid klatschte in seine enormen Tellerhände. „Unter der Weide sagen sie. Das sollt´ das kleinste Problem sein, was? Die räum ich ihnen beiseite – Grawpy!" Mit dem letzten Wort wandte er sich an seinen Bruder. Der war im letzten Jahr schon sehr viel umgänglicher geworden und vor allem verstand er inzwischen sehr viel mehr Englisch. Hagrid deutete auf die Weide, die trotz der Dunkelheit im flackernden Schein des Drachenfeuers in der Ferne zu sehen war.

Grawp hatte verstanden. Mit donnernden Schritten lief er los. Ron wunderte sich, wie schnell ein so plumpes Wesen sich bewegen konnte. Jetzt riss er die Arme hoch. Mit lautem Brüllen strich er die nach ihm schlagenden Äste der peitschenden Seite zur Seite und warf seine Schulter mit aller Kraft gegen den Stamm. Mit einem lauten Krachen wurde der Baum mit samt seinen Wurzeln herausgerissen und Grawp begrub ihn unter sich. Die Äste zitterten noch einen Moment, dann blieben sie still. Aus dem Loch stieg der blutige Baron auf, drehte sich verwirrt in alle Richtungen und schwebte dann so schnell er konnte, auf Professor McGonagall zu.

Doch nicht nur der Geist war auf die Aktion aufmerksam geworden. Einer der Drachen schien das Schauspiel gesehen zu haben und wurde neugierig. Es musste sich um ein relativ junges Exemplar handeln, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sein Feuer tödlich war. Schnell stieß es auf Grawp herunter. Der schlug nach der Panzerechse als ob es sich um eine lästige Fledermaus handeln würde, doch der Drache wehrte sich mit Klauen und Feuer.

Hagrid schrie auf und rannte los, um seinem Bruder zu helfen.

Professor McGonagall sah, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Der blutige Baron teilte ihr mit, dass der Gang für Menschen begehbar war, doch er konnte ihr nicht sagen, wie es auf der anderen Seite aussah. Das lag außerhalb von Hogwarts und damit auch außerhalb des Gebietes in dem er umgehen konnte.

„Alle Lehrer zu mir. Und auch die Sechst- und Siebtklässler!" rief die Schulleiterin in das Gedränge in der Eingangshalle. „Es ist soweit. Es ist von fundamentaler Wichtigkeit, dass alles schnell abläuft. Und wir müssen die jüngeren Schützen. Deshalb werden wir zunächst eine Kette bilden. Von hier, bis zum Eingang des Tunnels. Zücken sie ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie alle haben Schildzauber gelernt, jetzt werden sie sie einsetzen. Schaffen sie eine sichere Passage. Sobald sie steht, werden die anderen so schnell sie laufen können in den Gang rennen. Bleiben sie dort nicht stehen, damit ihnen alle anderen folgen können. Beeilen sie sich." Und mit diesen Worten schickte sie die ersten los.

Doch schon zweigte sich ein neues Problem. Grawp hatte seinen Drachen zu fassen bekommen und warf ihn zu Boden. Der stieß einen fast trompetenartigen Laut aus und brachte damit das Interesse seiner Artgenossen auf das Geschehen am Boden. Einige von ihnen hörten auf, das Schloss zu umkreisen und stießen hernieder. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Glücklicherweise schien der Plan von Professor McGonagall aufzugehen. Die Menschenkette bildete sich rasch und noch waren die Drachen eher an Grawp und Hagrid interessiert, deren Riesenhaut sie einigermaßen vor dem Drachenfeuer schützte.

Plötzlich schaute Luna, die relativ in der Mitte der Menschenkette stand, verträumt in den Himmel. „Da kommen sie." sagte sie völlig zusammenhangslos.

„Wer, fragte Ron, der hinter ihr in der Kette stand, obgleich er schon einen Verdacht hatte.

„Die Thestrale. Da sind sie. Ich glaube, sie wollen Hagrid helfen." Tatsächlich war eine ganze Herde der schaurig anzusehenden Pferdewesen am Himmel über Hogwarts erschienen. Am Horizont ließ sich die aufsteigende Morgendämmerung erahnen und so konnte man schon etwas mehr erkennen. Zwar konnten längst nicht alle Schüler die Skelettpferde sehen, doch was sie sahen, war, dass die Drachen teils im Flug zurückgeworfen wurden. Die Kette war jetzt beim Eingang zum Geheimgang angekommen und auf ein Zeichen Professor McGonagalls hin liefen die jüngeren Schüler los. Alles ging schnell und Reibungslos.

Hermine stand direkt am Eingang des Tunnels und ermahnte jeden, zügig weiterzulaufen. Anthony war als erster unter die Erde gegangen, um zusammen mit den Professoren Slughorn und Sprout den Aufbruch auf der anderen Seite zu organisieren. Fasziniert starrte sie jetzt in den Himmel und sah, wie vier der Thestrale sich auf einen besonders furchteinflößenden Drachen warfen und und aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten. Wie ein riesiges Knäul aus Flügeln, Klauen und Hufen stürzten sie ab und zerschmetterten den Turm, in dem sich das Büro der Schulleiterin befand.

000

Harry betrat die Bibliothek am Grimaultplatz in allerbester Laune. Außer einigen sehr unangenehmen Kratzern und Prellungen war nichts von seinem Abenteuer in Azkaban zurückgeblieben. Alles hatte wunderbar funktioniert. Das immer wieder beschworene Timing hatte auf die Sekunde geklappt und selbst der Thestral, der von Hagrid geschickt worden war, war auf die Sekunde rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen, um vor den staunenden Wächtern von Azkaban zu fliehen. Er hatte selbst nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so reibungslos ablaufen würde. Innerlich machte er einen Haken auf seiner Liste- Horkrux Nummer fünf: erledigt. Denn ein Horkrux war das Schwert in der Tat gewesen. Bis zum Schluss war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, doch als er es angegriffen hatte, war es wie kurz zuvor in seinem Keller gewesen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er diesmal viel besser vorbereitet gewesen war. Mit Unterstützung seines Patronus war es viel leichter gewesen. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu leicht, aber man sollte sich nicht beschweren, wenn das Glück einmal zur Ausnahme auf seiner Seite stand.

Harry war auf dem Thestral bis nach London geflogen. Nicht weit von Grimaultplatz entfernt war er in einem Park gelandet und hatte das kluge Tier zurückgeschickt. Er vermutete, dass es inzwischen schon halb wieder in Hogwarts sein würde. Er musste sich so bald wie möglich mit Hagrid in Verbindung setzen, um ihm zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er hatte seinem großen Freund natürlich nicht seinen ganzen Plan verraten, aber Sorgen machte er sich wahrscheinlich trotzdem.

Jetzt wollte Harry so schnell wie möglich mit Dumbledores Portrait reden, um die nächsten Schritte zu besprechen. Der Plan nahm Formen an. Es blieb nur noch ein Horkrux und Voldemort. Und da sich Harry immer sicherer war, dass es sich um die Schlange handelte, war das ein Kampf, der zusammen geführt werden musste, denn Voldemort würde sich jetzt, da er wusste, dass Harry hinter seinen Horkruxen her war, nicht mehr von Nagini trennen.

Harry blickte in den schweren Rahmen des Gemäldes und erschrak. Entgegen seiner Erwartung war Dumbledore hier. Doch er war in einer Verfassung, wie Harry es noch nie erlebt hatte. Aufgeregt ging er hin und her. Kam auf den Betrachter zu, als wolle er aus dem Bild heraussteigen, was ihm natürlich nicht möglich war. Irgendetwas schien ihm ganz schwer auf der Seele zu liegen, wenn man bei einem Bild davon sprechen konnte. Als er Harry sah, atmete er auf.

„Professor, was ist mit ihnen?" fragte Harry atemlos. Er hatte selbst soviel zu berichten, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es warten musste. Hier gab es etwas, was wichtiger war. Und sein Gefühl sollte sich sofort bestätigen."

„Mein Junge, ich habe schlimme Nachrichten. Ich fürchte, die schlimmsten. Hogwarts wird angegriffen."

„Angegriffen? Aber wie? Wie sind die Todesser hereingekommen? Ich dachte, nach letztem Jahr..."

Doch der ehemalige Schulleiter unterbrach ihn. „Keine Todesser. Voldemort hat es geschafft, eine wilde Drachenherde auf die Schule zu hetzen. Es sind sehr mächtige magische Wesen. Kein Schutzzauber, der von einem Menschen gesprochen wurde ist stark genug, einen Drachen aufzuhalten."

„Drachen. Oh nein." dann fiel ihm siedendheiß seine Freunde ein." Was ist mit Ginny? Und Ron und Hermine?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß leider gar nichts, mein Junge. Und vor wenigen Minuten ist mein ehemaliges Büro zerstört worden. Ich komme nicht zurück in mein Gemälde. Zum Glück befand ich mich in diesem Augenblick hier, um nach die Ausschau zu halten. Aber jetzt bin ich hier gestrandet. Das letzte was mir andere Gemälde mitgeteilt haben ist, dass alle das Schulgelände verlassen wollen. Anscheinend fliehen sie nach Hogsmeade."

Harry wirbelte herum und verließ den Raum. Dumbledore rief ihm nach, doch er hörte es schon nicht mehr. Er hatte immer nur ein Bild vor Augen. Ginny, wie sie am ganzen Körper brannte.

000

Die Evakuierung verlief planmäßig. Die Schildzauber wären gar nicht nötig gewesen. Nach und nach verschwanden die Schüler in dem unterirdischen Tunnel. Schon begannen die, die die hintersten in der Schutzkette waren, ihre Position zu verlassen und nach vorn zu laufen, als es geschah.

Professor McGonagall, die neben Hermine am Eingang des Tunnels stand, sah nach oben und schrie vor Schreck und Überraschung auf. Der gesamte Himmel über Hogwarts leuchtete in einem satten Blau. Es war, als ob jemand eine gigantische Käseglocke aus schimmernder Energie über die Ländereien gestülpt hatte. Dann, schlagartig, brach das Feld in sich zusammen und verschwand.

„Die Schutzzauber! Sie sind zusammengebrochen." rief die Schulleiterin. „Beeilung. Die Todesser können jeden Augenblick eintreffen."

„Ist jetzt ein Apparieren möglich?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, aber tun sie es nicht. Die jüngeren Schüler brauchen die älteren auf der anderen Seite und sie gaben, dass über der heulenden Hütte ein Schutz liegt. Sie können also nicht direkt dort hin apparieren." Inzwischen war Panik ausgebrochen. Was von der Schutzkette noch übrig war, stürzte jetzt Hals über Kopf auf den Geheimgang zu. Hermine konnte sehen, wie Hagrid und Grawp in den verbotenen Wald flohen. Sie hätten ohnehin nicht durch den Gang gepasst. Hermine hoffte nur, dass keiner von beiden zu schwer verletzt war.

Jetzt verschwanden die letzten Schüler in das Loch. Die Lehrer waren vereinzelt immer wieder zwischendurch gegangen, um unterwegs für Ordnung zu sorgen. Jetzt standen nur noch Ron und Hermine neben Professor McGonagall.

„Sie beiden müssen jetzt auch gehen." sagte die Schulleiterin mit seltsamen Ton.

Ron sah sie an. „Und sie, Professor."

Die alte Hexe lächelte gerührt. „Bitte machen sie sich um mich keine Sorgen, Mr Weasley. Ich werde den Gang hinter ihnen verschließen, damit man ihnen auf diesem Weg nicht folgen kann."

„Aber..." warf Hermine ein, doch die Schulleiterin schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Kein Aber Miss Granger. Leben sie wohl." und damit schob sie die beiden in den Gang.

000

Hogwarts war gefallen und kurz darauf trat ein siegesbewusster aber trotzdem alles andere als triumphierender Lord Voldemort durch das schwere Eichenportal. Er hielt sich nicht lange in der Eingangshalle auf, sondern machte sich auf den Weg, in ein ganz besonderes Mädchenklo. Ihn hinterdrein kroch Nagini.

000

**ganz vorsichtig um die Ecke lins - Ich höre schon den Aufschrei. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle sagen, dass Neville in den Originalbüchern einer meiner absoluten Lieblingscharaktere ist. Und genau das ist der Grund, warum er hier leider sterben musste. Im Krieg sterben die besten zuerst – und natürlich die, die es am wenigsten verdient haben. Doch wie lautet ein oft gesagter Satz, der völlig platt aber deshalb nicht weniger wahr ist: Das Leben ist nicht fair! Nevilles Tod, so gemein und vor allem überflüssig wie er ist, bringt tatsächlich so etwas wie Realismus in das Ganze. Ein schwacher Trost, ich weiß.**

**Ansonsten hoffe ich, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich habe es schon vor ziemlich langer Zeit geschrieben und es jetzt nur angepasst, da sich die Geschichte hier und da doch in andere Richtungen entwickelt hat, als ich das ursprünglich vorhatte. Der Angriff auf Hogwarts läutet gewissermaßen den letzten Akt der Geschichte ein.**

**Wie üblich warte ich auf eure Reviews und in diesem Falle hoffe ich, es kommen nicht nur Hassbekundungen.**

**Herzlichst - Federwisch**

19


End file.
